Because you are my Hope
by Chazz 'Selrahc
Summary: 'I used to hate people, I used to be 'the soldier' everyone knew and feared. but around you i have Hope'  'and around you i have Light and right now we're just best friends, but maybe someday we could be something more...'  Suck at summary. posible OOCnes
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**My first posted Fan Fiction… and I'm not proud of it at all. This is definitely not one of my finer works. The characters seem OOCish, its drablish and my grammar sucks… but I enjoyed writing it so maybe you'll enjoy reading it.**

**So why did I write this if I'm not happy with it? Because I've never seen a thanksgiving fic. I see lots of Christmas and Halloween fics but no thanksgiving fics. So my plot bunnies possessed me to write this… curse you plot bunnies… curse you…**

**Name: Because you're my Hope.**

**Pairing: Hope/Light.**

**Words: 7000**

**Disclaimer: I'm on the phone with Square Enix and demanding the rights to Final Fantasy XIII. I could be wrong, but does continuous laughter mean no? Oh well, I'll call the Japanese branch tomorrow, maybe they'll be nicer… wish me luck…**

Thanks giving part one.

Thanksgiving, Sergeant Lightning's second least favorite holiday. When asked why Lightning would usually punch the person that asked out. Which meant Snow received a bloody nose every thanksgiving the L'Cie had spent together at Serah's, not Snows, large house. And each and every one of those three thanksgivings Serah would scold Lightning about that being no way to treat poor Snow. Lightning would roll her eyes, Hope would giggle and Sazh would just outright laugh.

Which was why Lightning was surprised to find herself on a train heading to new Palumpolum this year. Her sister had come down with a terrible stomach flu, which Lightning was proud to say Snow had also caught, and refused to risk infecting her friends. Lightning thought it strange that Serah had sent her a letter telling her this instead of just calling but she was glad nonetheless.

Lightning had then been looking forward to spending the vacation time, that Amodar made her take every year, asleep in the tranquil peace that was her bed, from Tuesday to Sunday.

"Damn Hope." Lightning muttered darkly.

That was about the time Hope had called say that he was going to have thanksgiving at his house and he wanted her to come. Lighting almost didn't come, she probably wouldn't have had he not added that Sazh had made other plans and it would just be the two of them. Lightning mulled it over for awhile. Without Sazh and Dajh there she would probably be able to catch up on her sleep a little bit, and she had promised Hope she would teach him how to use a gunblade last year… sure she was drunk when he asked but Lightning was a person who lived by their word.

And so that was why Lightning found herself sitting on a train late Tuesday evening bound for New Palumpolum, and she was in a sleep deprived grumpy mood.

Lightning's already degraded mood only worsened as the train made several long delays. Of course she was more worried about Hope, who she knew for a fact would wait until she arrived. It was supposed to be a freezing day in Palumpolum and Lightning was worried about someone possibly kidnapping him. Never mind Hope was a well known NORA member in Palumpolum, or the fact that he had buffed up considerably. He was still Hope, and if Lightning wasn't there to protect him then something inadvertently would happen.

After the second hour of being stopped on the tracks occurred Lightning started to growl, sending her fellow passengers in a rush to get away from the ever angry Lightning. It was perhaps fortunate for the well being of all everyone around her that the train started moving a few minutes later.

Lightning waited impatiently as the sun started to set signaling night time. By her estimation she was now at least three hours late. Lightning fidgeted slightly, thoughts of everything that could have happened to Hope filling her head. And so as the doors opened a few minutes later Lightning tore out of the train and looked around the dark train station for any sign of Hope… who was nowhere to be seen.

Lightning ran towards the station exit, intent on finding a pay phone and mobilizing the Guardian Corp, hell maybe even NORA, in a full on search for Hope. She didn't care if she turned new Palumpolum upside down looking for that brat.

"Light!" Lightning didn't see Hope waving at her from his seat behind a portable heater, just outside the train station and inside a semi secluded sitting area.

And when she found him there would be hell to pay…

"Light over here!" Hope had ran to her side, but Lightning was so enraptured in her thoughts that she didn't notice him.

She would make him wish he was never born. Maybe make him a unic? That would show him!

"Don't look now but Snow's grabbing Serah's but!"

"Where!" Lightning drew her gunblade and immediately looked around for the oath. She stopped when she realized who said that. "Hope!"

Hope never saw Lightning's fist. He did however feel it as she punched him hard in the stomach, growling the whole time.

"Damn it Hope!" Lightning scolded as Hope fell on his rear, smirking at Lightning. "You had me so worried! You should have just stayed at your house, I know how to get their!" Though Lightning tried her words didn't come off as harsh as she would have liked.

"But then you would have done something rash since I wasn't at the station." Hope slowly rubbed his stomach, smirking knowingly at Lightning. "At best you would kick the butt of anyone suspicious that you saw. At worst you would have mobilized the GC, and maybe even NORA if you really thought I was in danger, and turned Palumpolum upside down…"

Lightning's cheeks took on an oddly bright red color. She turned her back to the boy to keep him from seeing her blush. Hope may not have seen it, but her abrupt back turning was proof enough she had been planning the later of his two options.

"You were seriously going to mobilize the military to track down one boy?" Hope smirked wider as he walked up behind Light. He was briefly annoyed when he realized that Lightning was still about two and a half inches taller than him, but the feeling dissipated as he hugged Lightning from behind. "You must really like me to even conside…"

"What?" Lightning turned around, well, lightning fast. Her eyes were slightly wide and her entire face becoming red. "Explain yourself Estheim!"

"What?" Hope stepped back confused. "Do you hate me then?"

"N-no…" _I'm going to make you pay for this one Hope!_

"Then what's the problem?" Hope looked so innocent as he stepped close to Lightning, staring up into her eyes sadly.

"I-I…" Lightning stuttered. Hope found it cute, something Lightning would probably kill him for if he said. "Come on! We're going to your house, I need to rest." _And come up with a plan to get you back._

"Alright." Hope said happily. He grabbed Lightning's hand and dragged the older woman out onto the sidewalk, ignoring her meek protests…

Hope had led Lightning to his house and showed her to the guest bedroom. Hope then informed Lightning that he and Yuj had bought clothes for her. Hope promised that the clothes were comfortable and decent. Lightning had patted him on head gently, telling him he didn't have to buy her clothes.

Hope had insisted that he knew she wouldn't have packed anything, which he was right about, and that she wouldn't want to wear the same clothes two days in a row. She hadn't been able to argue with him. Instead she flicked him in the forehead and entered her room, closing the door behind her. Hope said something about breakfast and Lightning had told him to do whatever he wanted. Right now all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep.

And that's what she did, removing her skirt and white vest, but sleep was elusive. Her thoughts were too filled with Hope and his rather thoughtless words. _"You must really like me." Idiot._

"Don't say things you don't mean." Lightning rolled over unto her side and stared down the simple oak dresser. If it had been anyone other than Hope who said that..."I'd tear them a new ass hole." _So why is Hope different?_ A voice asked in Lightning's head. "How should I know? Maybe it's because we were L'Cie?"

Something told Lightning that wasn't it. But she wasn't going to think about it tonight.

_Nope, the only thing I'm doing tonight is sleeping, and plotting vengeance…_

Hope was humming to himself as he cooked breakfast. It was just past ten in the morning, normally when Lightning would have woken a couple hours ago but it was her day off, and he wanted to make sure breakfast was a special affair.

"Hope!" Bartholomew called as he ran into the kitchen, his expensive black suit in slight disarray from his hurry to get dressed. "I've got to go to Budhom; I won't be here for thanksgiving. I'm so sorry but this is really, really important." His father pleaded, grabbing freshly popped toast from the toaster. "And besides we both know you'd rather spend some alone time with Lightning." A teasing tone graced Bartholomew's voice as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Yep." Hope admitted happily. "Besides I kind of called in a favor to get you out of the house…"

"So it's your fault I'm meeting with Commander Amodar over the weekend?" Bartholomew wasn't mad, he was actually amused. "You crafty devil!" Bartholomew rushed from the kitchen and towards the door.

"Learned form the best dad! Love you!" Hope called as the door closed.

He smiled as he turned back to his cooking. He and his father were on good terms, best friends really, and so Hope had of course talked to him about Lightning. Bartholomew was the one who said they were good friends and encouraged him to keep in touch. Hope had a feeling that his father had drawn… other conclusions, though Hope knew the notion of a dating relationship with Lightning was zero. So he was content to just be good friends.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to make her breakfast in bed." Hope put the food, which was eggs easy over with toast and crisp bacon, unto a plate. He then made both a tall glass of Lightning's favorite brand of Orange Juice and a strong cup of coffee, two sugars no creamer. Just the way she liked it.

He then found a sturdy wood tray and set the food down on it. Hope listened a moment to see if he heard the shower running, and when he didn't he was confident that Lightning was still asleep.

Hope quickly ascended the flight of stairs to the second floors landing, closer to a living room then a real landing. From there he walked to Lightning's room and gently opened the door, making absolutely no sound. Inside the room Lightning was curled up in the middle of the bed in a small ball. Her thumb was resting by her chin and almost inaudible snores escaped her.

Hope stayed in the doorway a moment, savoring the unusually peaceful sight of Lightning asleep. But Hope knows that this, as all good moments, must come to an end.

"Hey Light." Hope whispered, which was enough to jolt the soldier awake. She sat up revealing she had removed the white vest and was wearing her turtle neck and undershorts only. Her eye's quickly scanned the room as she reached for her gunblade, and then her eyes came to Hope. They stared at each other, Hope smiling warmly and Lightning staring at him wide eyed, and then she drew the thick white sheet around herself blushing brightly.

"H-Hope what the hell is it?" she asked harshly. Hope figured he was getting the cold shoulder mostly because she wasn't wearing much.

"Well you said I could make you breakfast in bed last night, remember?" Actually Lightning didn't remember, but she didn't doubt Hope.

"Alright." Lightning conceded, making sure her sheet covered her body as she scooted to the back of the bed. Hope smiled and set the tray down in front of her. He then bowed slightly and turned to leave. "Hope…" He was however stopped when Lightning grabbed his arm. "You can stay and eat, there's more food then I normally eat in the morning here…" Was that a note of shyness in her voice? Hope would definitely remember this for a long time.

"I-if you're sure Light…" Hope said turning around nervously, though his smile was bright and happy.

"Yeah, pull up a chair." His smile made her smile. Something she found wonderful and scary at the same time.

Hope complied and sat next to Lightning's bed. Lightning picked up her fork and smiled impishly as she put some eggs on it and held them out at Hope. Hope looked surprise and he opened his mouth expecting her to feed him. Instead he wound up with egg up his nose.

"Ah Light!" Hope pouted, rubbing his nose furiously. "Not cool!"

"That's for making me worry." Lightning said smugly. "And that's just the start."

"Oh maker take me now!" Hope pleaded jokingly. While his mouth was open Lightning put food in it.

"There, no need for the maker to take you now..."

The pair laughed and enjoyed breakfast. Lightning asking about Hopes school while Hope asked about Lightning's job. They're answer were the same, boring. Eventually they finished the food Lightning asked Hope, ever so casually, if had ever gotten himself a girlfriend. This got an unexpected sigh from the young man.

"No such luck Light." Hope said sadly, averting his eyes to the ceiling. "To start with apparently ex-L'Cie aren't very popular with the lady's, and the ones they are popular with aren't very… good people." Lightning had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything.

"What else?" Lightning asked as he casually took a deep drink of her coffee, she took note that it was exactly as she made it.

"Well…" Hope seemed to think about telling her or not for a moment. He cast his eyes down to Lightning where they met her searching gaze; it was then that he sighed. "There is a girl that I like…"

"How strong is she?" Lightning asked before thinking. "She's going to need to be strong to match you… well actually she wouldn't need to be physically strong to surpass you but definitely mentally strong…" Hope was so amused that he almost laughed out loud.

"You don't have to worry Light." Hope interrupted. Lightning looked at Hope and caught a sad gleam in his eyes. "She doesn't feel the same way about me… but it's alright. I'll move on eventually."

Before Lightning knew what she was doing she hugged Hope tightly, rubbing the back of his head gently as he was pressed against her.

"It's okay, we all go through heartbreak at least once." Lightning said as comfortingly as possible. "But… it makes us stronger people in the end."

_Oh the irony!_ Hope thought as he happily hugged her back, rather enjoying the feeling of being pressed against her.

"I know." Hope reluctantly pulled away. "But that's something to think about another day. Right now I need you to get dressed so the day can officially begin." Hope wore an impish grin.

"Then you need to get out." Lightning said, pushing the mostly empty tray into Hopes hands. "Because I'm not dressing with you in here."

"Aahh, I really wanted to watch..." Hope pouted, and quickly ducked out of the room when Lightning threw her pillow at him.

"Geese Eshteim…" Lightning got out of bed and went to the dresser where she assumed Hope would have stored her clothes. Inside she found a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a light T-shirt.

_What do I do about my gunblade…?_ Lightning wondered until her eyes met a holster that had been put at the bottom of the drawer. She picked up the leather holster and examined the intricate stitching. A white lightning bolt ran down the outside of it. _…This looks handmade…_ As she was turning it over a note fell out. She picked up the small slip of paper and quickly read Hopes messy handwriting.

'_I wasn't able to come down for you birthday this year so I figured I'd do something special, and knowing you I thought you'd appreciate something practical this year. So I begged Amodar to show me how a gunblade holster looked when me and dad were down in Bodhum (it was that time Snow and I got kicked out of Lebreau's bar and you had to come and bail us out of jail… I'm really sorry for that by the way…) and from there I did a little bit of searching online. And in the end I think I made a holster you'll like.  
Love your friend Hope.'_

"Hope…" Lightning folded the note and stuck it in the back pocket of the jeans.

From there she quickly got dressed. The clothing was comfortably loose, without hindering movement to much, and it was fairly modest. Lightning decided that the next time the higher ups want to design a new female uniform she would recommend Hope for the job.

"I'm ready." Lightning called out as she strapped her combat boots on.

"Cool!" Hope shouted back, sounding like he was in the kitchen. Lightning quickly descended the stairs, wondering what Hope was up to now.

When she reached the kitchen Hope was busy packing a couple of coolers with food and soda. He smiled at Lightning as she entered. Lightning smiled back before she investigated what Hope was packing.

"Picnicking today?" She asked Hope with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. I figured it'd be better than staying here all day. Besides I found this really beautiful picnic spot, and I'm the only one that knows where it is." Hope sounded kind of proud. "And I thought I would share it with my best friend…"

_I'm his best friend?_ Surprise was briefly present on Lightning's face. _I don't know if I should feel flattered or sorry for Hope…_

"And I just got a license to drive a velocycle…"

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Lightning interrupted, smirking at Hope.

"Because it sounds scary, me the kid flying on his own." Hope shuddered in mock fear. "This is worse than a thousand L'Cie running around!"

_You're not a kid anymore Hope._ Lightning thought as she briefly looked over his lithe, yet muscular, physique. _But you're not quite a man yet either. You're just Hope, and I pray you always stay that way._

"If you're going to put you're 'best friend' through such a horrifying experience then you better be ready for hard training." Lightning picked up a cooler and started to head outside. "You do have that gunblade I gave you for your birthday right?"

"You bet!" Hope sounded like an excited child as he ran into the living room, into a closet, and came back with the slightly used gunblade that had been Lightning's blaze fire. "I've been practicing by myself for awhile now." The gunblade despite its age was in incredible shape; Hope must have worked on it daily. "But I still need lots of practice if I'm ever going to catch you."

"Don't sell yourself short." Lightning opened the front door and watched in amusement as the excited Hope ran past her, cooler and gunblade in hand. "You fought admirably when we were L'Cie, if anything you were like some kind of prodigy." Lightning remembered fondly seeing how strong Hope became, and so quickly to.

"That's only because of your training Light." Hope said as he rounded the corner of the house and headed to the garage. Lightning turned her head down, hoping her hair would hide her blush.

As she rounded the corner the revving of a powerful engine could be heard coming from the garage. Almost wearily Lightning round the corner, just in time to see Hope tear out of the garage on what was clearly a custom made Velocycle.

The Velocycle was black with a lightning bolt running down the left side, along with tribal patterns which were in dark red and blue. The back end of the Velocycle was also bigger then was standard, a soft blue glow coming from between the plates. The seat was also elongated to make room for two people to sit in comfortably.

"Wow." Lightning said as Hope expertly brought it to rest next to her. "Where did you get the money for something like that?" Hope smirked at her and held his head up proudly.

"I made it myself." Hope declared. "I scavenged the parts from junkyards, old battle fields and military surplus stores. Then me and Maqui painted it a couple weeks ago."

"Well… you did pretty good." Lightning set the cooler in a small hatch next to Hope's leg. "The only question now is can you fly it?" Lightning sat behind Hope and wrapped her arms gently around Hopes waist.

"Hey Light, some things you just do. Remember?" Hope revved the engine.

"Yeah, I remember." The Velocycle took off into the air, moving at a reckless speed across the sky and inches over the buildings.

Hope was surprisingly adept at using the Velocycle. It was quite the impressive experience for Lightning. Hope had glided inches above the buildings going at a speed a normal Velocycle never would have matched, and then the turns. When Hope went into a turn he went slightly wide like a drift, tail mere centimeters from disaster. And he didn't slow down, if anything he only sped up. And sometimes he would go into a quick dive, or upside or any number of other highly dangerous maneuvers. And he would laugh the whole time, and strangely enough Lightning joined in his laughter.

Because for some reason she felt safe with Hope. Almost like that no matter what happened they could handle it together.

Soon they had left Palumpolum and entered a grassy plain. Hope slowed down as though he was looking for something. Lightning looked down as well, until she spotted what looked like a small cave entrance. Hope dove for it, his Velocycle barely able to squeeze through. Lightning didn't say anything, still trusting in Hope.

It was almost a minute later when they came out behind a waterfall, the sun gleaming in through it and hitting the surprisingly grassy ground. The sun coming through the water cast the room into strangely beautiful shades of color.

"Wow…" Lightning gasped as she looked around. "This place is amazing…" Hope landed the cycle and turned to Lightning smiling.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it." Hope said as he hopped off his Velocycle and pulled the two coolers from their place. "So what now?"

Lightning leapt down as well, though she pulled the blaze fire saber from its place on Hopes cycle. She flipped the blade down, surprised to find that it flipped out faster then she remembered.

"You've really done some work to this." She commented as she tested the blade. "It's lighter as well, your turning into a real gear head."

"Coming from you I'll take it as a compliment." Hope said, turning around just in time to clumsily catch the blade. "H-hey don't throw it!" Lightning snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So you ready?" Lightning smirked as she settled into a combat stance. Hope smirked back doing the same. "On three… One."

"Two." Hope added, their body's tensing like springs.

"Three!"

Hope charged at Lightning. He swung the blade down fast. Lightning effortlessly sidestepped his sword and swung her foot around, kicking Hope in the head and sending him staggering backwards.

"Tighten up your defenses."

Lightning closed the gap and swung her blade in quick circular motions which Hope barely managed to block. Her sword hit his left side, then right, middle, left leg, and head. Hope was barely able to keep up.

"Hold your sword closer to your body, and watch out for the wall behind you."

Hope's back pressed against the cave wall. Lightning stepped back and stabbed forwards. Hope, in a surprising display of agility, leapt over her blade and through the air towards her.

"Get serious Hope."

Lightning leapt straight up, to close for Hope's outstretched arm to slash at, and slugged him hard in the chin. Hope's body was propelled further up, where he spun backwards fast. His heavy boots kicked Lightning hard in the stomach sending her flipping backwards and into the ground.

"Now you're talking!"

Lightning managed to twist and land roughly on her feet, in a crouched position. Hope didn't land any better, but at least now there was some distance between them.

"Not too bad right Light?" Hope asked, if you'll forgive the pun, hopefully.

"You still need work." There was a heavy note of pride in her voice. "But your better than I thought you'd be." They exchanged quick smiles before settling back into fighting stances.

Lightning was the one who charged this time, and she was just as fast as her namesake. With quick, hard, strikes she went at Hope from the right. Hope turned to block and as he did lightning leapt over him. She swung down towards his head; Hope blocked with the hilt of his blade and pushed quickly, causing Lightning landed slightly destabilized.

Hope took this as a chance to charge her. He gave a loud battle cry as he charged. Lightning smirked and spun around quickly, the barrel of her gun pressed against Hope's fore head moments before he had a chance to swing. Lightning smiled at him while he stared cross eyed at the barrel.

"Hope, it's a gunblade for a reason…"

It was well past noon when Hope collapsed on the ground, huffing and puffing in an effort to breathe.

"…That makes it zero to fifty five doesn't it?..." Hope panted.

"Actually." Lightning sat beside him, leaning back so she could rest her head on his stomach. "I'll give you one point for stubbornness."

"…one to fifty four then…" Hope smiled and ran a hand through Lightning's hair. "That was better than I ever thought I would do against you…"

"Damn straight." Lightning tensed as Hopes hand touched her, but then she just relaxed. "So are we going to eat?"

"Are you hungry?" Hope turned his head to stare tiredly at the side of Lightning's head.

"Yeah, we fought pretty hard." Lightning sat up and smirked at Hope. "Especially you, I'm actually pretty impressed that you learned so much on your own." Hope looked away as he blushed.

"H-hey I wasn't really so alone, I remember how you fought when we were L'Cie." Hope said fondly. "I've been trying to imitate that…"

"Minus the skirt I hope." Hope's blush spread to the rest of his face as he gaped at Lightning, opening and closing his mouth several times dumbly. Lightning moved over and pinched his cheek before walking over to the coolers. Hope stared after her a moment.

"Light!" He shouted getting up and running after her. "That was so not nice!" Lightning laughed as she ran from the tired Hope.

"Hey you're the one who's trying to imitate me." Lightning teased, keeping just out of Hopes reach. "I'll tell you what when you go shopping for clothes, I'm sure we can find you nice skirt!"

"Light!" Hope cried out, stopping out of exhaustion. "Alright… you win…" He sat down next to the cooler. "Just come over here so we can eat…"

Lightning strolled over to Hope, smirking wickedly at him, and sat down at his side.

"So what did you pack mister chef?" Lightning asked, leaning against Hopes shoulder.

"Sandwich's mostly. But I made some potato chips from scratch." Hope said as he opened the cooler. He gingerly took out two restaurant quality sandwich's, with expensive looking bread and fillings.

"Hope… where did you learn how to cook?" Lightning asked as she plucked one of the sandwich's from his hands.

"I taught myself." Hope said a strange smile on his face. "That's how I've learned everything, since cocoon fell." The pair sat in a melancholy silence for several minutes.

"You know you can always call me." Hope looked at the side of Lightning's head, a frown on his face. "You're my partner, always will be." Lightning looked Hope dead in the eyes, conveying a sense of utter sincerity. "And that means I'll always be here for you."

"You don't always have to watch out for me." Hope swallowed audibly, his voice starting to choke with emotion. "Instead of always worrying about everyone you should just… do what you want sometimes."

"Hope I don't mind watching out for you…"

"I know, but I also know that you kind of neglect yourself sometimes." Hope looked into her blue eyes. "Sometimes you're the one that needs someone to lean on…" Hope finished his sentence with a tired yawn. Apparently fighting lightning had taken it out of him. "Hey Light can I take a nap after lunch?"

"Yeah, a nap sounds good."

After they finished Hope rolled out a couple of blankets and lay on top of one. He curled himself into a loose ball and closed his eyes, enjoying the cleansing smell of the water. Hope's eyes quickly started to close, until he felt arms wrap him from behind and Lightning press her body to his.

"Light… what are you doing?" Hope asked, words slurred in sleep.

"For once… I'm doing what I want." Was her reply. Hope tried to lift his head and look at her, but he was stopped when her cheek pressed against his own forcing his head back down unto the blanket. "Thank you, for being my Hope." Hope smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for being my Light…" Hope fell asleep smiling, lightning's smiling face pressed against his.

Lightning was the first to wake, two hours later. She snuggled up against Hope, thinking he must be a pillow in her bed. She realized that hope was not a pillow when he started to stir.

"Hope!" Lightning leapt back, face blushing bright red. Hope looked up at her groggily, a smirk like Snows crossing his face.

"Hey Light… I must be dreaming…"Hope sat up and tried to focus his eyes on Lightning, only to accidently cross them. "Whoa." Lightning laughed at Hope and pulled him up to his feet.

"Come on, you're not dreaming." Hope seemed to wake back up after that because he blushed bright red. "And I'm driving."

Hope merely nodded and quickly packed their lunch in its compartment on the Velocycle. From there he waited for Lightning to mount the Velocycle in the driver's seat before sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Light… please be gentle…" Hope pleaded. Lightning glanced at Hope, an evil grin on her face. "Maker be merciful."

Lightning revved the engine before spinning around as fast it could go.

"Light!"

Lightning gunned the engine once she pointed at the opening and pushed the throttle to its limit. She plunged into the small hole at a reckless speed. Hope hung on to her as tightly as he could, Lightning becoming something like a life line.

"Not scared are you Hope?"

"N-not at all…"

"Good, it's about to get even better…"

Unfortunately for Hope Lightning kept that promise.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Hope asked as he carefully parked his velocycle in the garage.

"There isn't a scratch on your toy." Lightning was watching with arms crossed, smiling as Hope looked the cycle up and down for damage. "You're just sore that I fly better then you do." Hope looked up at Lightning with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll have to see about that someday." Hope left the garage, satisfied that his 'baby' wasn't any worse for the wear.

Lightning rolled her eyes and walked into the house, Hope quickly coming up behind her. The pair entered the quiet house, Lightning looked around for Bartholomew.

"Hope, where's your dad?" Lightning asked, turning around to frown at Hope.

"He got called away on business." Hope walked past Lightning and into the kitchen. "He said that since its Lightning I'm staying with he won't have to worry about anything indecent happening." Lightning followed Hope into the kitchen.

"And what gave him that idea?" Hope glanced at Lightning as he started pulling pots and pans out of the cupboards. Lightning was smirking at Hope, who blushed and turned to the fridge.

"L-Light stop joking around." Hope stuttered his hand shaking as he opened the fridge door and started pulling out what he'd need for dinner.

Lightning wanted to say she wasn't joking. But she decided against it, there was no telling how Hope would react.

"So what are we cooking?" Lightning moved up behind Hope and peered over his shoulder. "It looks like ravioli… not very thanksgivingy is it?"

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow." Hope came out of the fridge with two bags of ravioli and spaghetti sauce. "Besides didn't you tell me you liked ravioli once?" Lightning shrugged and filled a pot with water.

"I'm kind of surprised you remembered that." She glanced at Hope, who was struggling to open the plastic bags. "I told you that a few years ago." Hope smirked at her.

"You're not complaining are you Light?" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"I'm just wondering if you're capable of cooking ravioli, much less thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Hope pouted at Lightning's teasing.

"Come on…" Lightning rolled her eyes and put the now water filled pot on the burner. "I can cook all by myself; I'm a big boy now."

"…no you're not." Hope was caught off and stared at Lightning dumbfounded. Lightning stared back at him and slowly smiled. "You're a man now."

Hope and Lightning stared at each other for seconds that felt like an eternity. Then Hope looked away blushing brightly.

"N-not yet Light." Hope glanced at Lightning and then back at the ground. "But I will be…"

Hope was taken aback when Lightning hugged him from the side. His eyes widened and he drew in his breath sharply. Lightning didn't seem to notice as she intertwined her fingers into his hair.

"Don't sell yourself short." Lightning's breath ghosted Hope ear causing him to shiver. "Because you may not believe it but you're my Hope." Lightning released Hope, pleased to see his entire face was a bright red color. "Now tomorrow when you start cooking you will wake me, understood?"

"Y-yeah." Hope stuttered.

"Good. Now I'm going to go watch TV, I'll entrust dinner to you 'big boy.'" Hope watched Lightning go and let out a collective sigh.

"I really missed you Light…"

Lightning was pleasantly surprised that Hope had managed to make dinner, without burning the house down. Hope seemed to be pleased with himself as well as he quickly set the table.

The dinner table was a long dark wooden table with seating for seven people. Hope only set the two chairs in the middle which were across from each other. He looked pleased at his carefully folded napkins and properly set silverware.

"Where'd you learn that?" Lightning was watching Hope from the doorway to the living room.

"Remember all those plating arrangements at Serah's wedding?" Lightning nodded. "I did it, all one thousand three hundred fifty seven of them." Lightning laughed lowly. Hope looked up from where he was folding her napkin and grinned. "Light… thanks."

"For what?" Lightning asked confused.

"For a lot of things. For helping me when I was a kid, for making sure I never gave up and…" Hope blushed and ducked his head, concentrating on the napkin. Lightning smiled at the sincerity in Hopes voice, it made her feel good to hear her best friend say that.

"And?" But she wasn't going to let him get off that easily.

"..Thanks for smiling. I-it always makes me want to smile to." Hope looked up and despite his flushed face he smiled. "I'm uh going to go get dinner now…"

Hope ran out of the room before Lightning could say anything. She stared after him, a flight frown on her face. Her eyes then rested on the seating arrangement and slowly smiled wickedly.

When Hope came back, carrying tow pots in his arms, he almost jumped in the air when he saw Lightning had moved to sit next to him.

_Maker…_ Hope thought as his heart hammered in his chest. Lightning merely smirked up at him, which did not help the bright red his face was turning. _If my face gets any hotter then it'll melt…_

"L-Light why are you sitting on my side?" Hope stuttered, cursing himself when Lightning's smile only widened.

"What are you talking about?" Lightning said innocently. "This is my side…"

"Then why is my plate over there?"

"Because I wanted you to sit next to me." Hope looked down, praying his hair would hide his red cheeks. "Not that you mind too much, right?"

Hope didn't say anything as he set the pots down on the table and hesitantly sat next to Lightning. Lightning didn't seem to notice as she served herself, and then Hope. Hope couldn't help but glance at her out of the corner of his eye, from the way she stretched slightly to ladle sauce on his ravioli or the way her stomach inflated and deflated with every breath.

_I'm done for._ Hope forced his eyes to stare at his food. _There is no way I'm making it through dinner, not now… is it possible to die from embarrassment? If so I'm about to keel over! I wonder if my cheeks are just going to turn a permanent red?_

"Hope your being pretty quiet." Hope glanced and saw that Lightning's smirk was almost ear to ear.

_Your very amused aren't you Light?_

"S-sorry." Hope stammered. "I'm just not used to people being this close… especially not you…"

"What's so special about me?" Hope swallowed hard, reaching for his glass of tea.

"H-how's dinner?" Lightning punched Hopes arm playfully.

"Better than I expected, but I'm still not trusting you with thanksgiving dinner."

"You don't trust me Light?" Hope was thanking the maker that they had moved past the awkwardness.

"Um…" Lightning looked at Hope critically, and then patted him on the head. "Nope not at all, at least not in the kitchen."

"What happened to selling me short?" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Well Hope I'm afraid to tell you this but… you are short."

"Light!" Hope pouted at Lightning. And Lightning flung ravioli at him. "Gah!" Hope fell out of his chair as he tried to dodge. Landing on the ground and still managing to get hit in the face with the ravioli. Lightning started laughing loudly.

"It's a good thing your names Hope, not Grace." Lightning said between laughs. She was laughing so hard that she never saw Hope's return fire, which landed on top of her head.

"Not so fast are you 'Lightning?'"

And it was on. For the next twenty minutes the air was filled with ravioli and meat sauce. It splashed the white walls and blue carpet, got in the drinks and stained the table. And perhaps more importantly it covered the participants in the brief food war in tons of meat sauce and the occasional ravioli that stuck. And when all was said and done and an armistice had finally been reached, there were only two smiling people. Two smiling hungry people.

Lightning leaned against the wall, smearing the meat sauce on her back against the sheet rock. A large smiled played on her face as she scanned the room.

"Hope… you made a mess." Hope's mouth fell open and closed several times as he tried to figure out a response. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah I know, I'll clean it." Hope started to the kitchen.

"I'll help, and then you go get cleaned up." Hope gave Lightning a questioning look. "I'm hungry, which means fast food. And it may not be a highbrow establishment but you still can't go covered in meat sauce."

"Alright…"

"You said what in history?" Lightning asked amazed.

"Well we studying this book about this fictitious nation called America and how it became a nation. I was on the chapter about Texas's independence and the teacher asked what the rallying cry was after the Alamo." Hope blushed and looked away from where Lightning sat across from in the small booth. "And I kind of said 'up your Alamo.'" Lightning started laughing causing Hope to blush even deeper in embarrassment. "Hey it's not that funny!"

"Oh yes it is." Lightning affirmed. "You basically told you teacher to stick up his ass!" Lightning was trying to control her laughter, though Hope's pouting wasn't helping one bit.

"Geese Light…" Lightning reached over and ruffled Hopes hair.

"It's not my fault; you're the one who decided to tell me about it." She had stopped laughing and was simply smiling.

"So not nice Light…" Hope returned his attention to his supper and ate hungrily. Lightning watched him with amusement as he got big mac sauce all over his face, she even giggled when Hope poked himself in the eye with a French fry in his hunger.

"Hope lean forward." Lightning's voice was commanding, but her smile was to warm for Hope to feel like it was an order.

"Okay Light." Not that Hope minded complying. "But what is it?" Lightning picked up a napkin and started dabbing at the mess all over Hopes face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a messy eater?" Hope rolled his eyes. "But at least your better then Snow when he's hungry…" They both shivered at the memory.

"Every thanksgiving he gets more food on him, and everyone next to him, then he does in his stomach." Hope muttered, subconsciously wiping his shirt.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that's the boys half of the table." Lightning put the napkin down and Hope leaned back in his seat, a small burp escaping his lips.

"So what now Light?" Hope asked, seeing as Lightning was putting her unfinished food back in the bag.

"We go home, go to bed and cook all day tomorrow." Lightning rose and headed to the door, Hope trailing behind her. "And I expect you to wake me up; cooking will probably take most of the day if you're doing what serah does every year."

"Okay." Hope had no intention of waking her up. He wanted to prove to her, and partly to himself, that he could handle something as simple as cooking.

"Good…"

Tomorrow would prove to be more challenging then Hope had first thought…

**(A/N)**

**And that is part one. Part two I'll have posted thanksgiving… sometime. I'm still rewriting it, again. It just doesn't seem like anything about this story is coming together, it's almost giving me writers block… sigh.**

**Now I'm going to bed, goodnight (unless you're reading this in the daylight, then good morning/afternoon) and an even better thanksgiving!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Alright, I'll admit I was probably overtly hard on myself. It is my nature to be my own hardest critic, but I think the nervousness of posting something. So I apologize (bows slightly) and will present myself with more confidence in the future.**

**Also It's a little early but I'm going to go ahead and post the part two. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day, I may be a guy but that doesn't get me out of kitchen duty in my house, so I may not have been able to post this in a timely fashion.**

**And I am truly embarrassed, how could I misspell geez? (stupid spell check…) Oh well, live and learn as they say.**

**Disclaimer: I called Square Enix's Japanese office and demanded the rights to Final Fantasy XIII… I'm not sure but I think baka means idiot… and that was all he could say between laughs… (Sigh)**

Hope yawned and stretched luxuriously on his bed. His eyes roved the rather messy room and stopped on his alarm clock. It read five thirty in blinking red. Hope growled at the now ringing alarm, tempted to throw it out the window.

He rolled towards the window to ignore it, which was when he came face to face with a sticky note. Hope sleep blurred eyes took a few minutes to concentrate on it. But when he did it read 'Hope wake up, Light's here and you need to cook.'

"But…" Hope started as he continued reading 'no buts, get up take a shower brush your teeth and for the makers sake remember to put on deodorant! Oh and that apron that you think Light will think is cute, don't' forget to wear it. Love, yourself.'

"I hate you." Hope tore the sticky note off the wall and threw it at the other end of the room. He then grumbled some more as he slowly rose and did as he was instructed to do by the note. And when he had finished dressing, in simple blue jeans white socks and a red T-Shirt. He then stood in the middle of his room and stared at himself in the body mirror that was to the left of his dresser.

"It's too early; I'm going back to bed…" Hope turned towards his bed and saw that he had hung a massive white off board above his bed last night. Written upon was 'no, you may not go back to bed. Put on the apron, take some caffeine and then start cooking.' "I hate myself." Hope muttered as he pulled a box out from the top of his dresser.

Then with a sigh he put the apron on, praying that Lightning would like it, and headed down to start cooking…

Lightning was deep in sleep. So much so that she barely stirred at the loud shout from the kitchen. And she almost didn't hear the fire alarm going off, or the sound of Hope loudly uttering words that would make even the most grizzled sailor blush. And if all of that wasn't enough to start Lightning along the way to the world of the awake, then accidentally rolling out of her bed most certainly coaxed her along.

"Damn hard wood floor…" Lightning groaned, rolling from her back to her side. "I'm going to kill Hope; I mean who puts hard wood flooring in bed rooms…" Her complaining was cut short when she heard some of the things that Hope was yelling. "What on pulse?"

Lightning got up and rushed down the stairs, gunblade in hand, to see what was wrong. Of course when she reached the kitchen everything became apparent.

"Um… hi Light…" A mashed potato covered Hope said lamely from where he was sitting on the floor. His face took the worst of it, being almost unrecognizable as human under a mash potato covering. The rest of him had escaped with only minor splatters, including his black apron with stylized lightning bolts.

Lightning couldn't help but smile at him. It was almost despite herself that she did but the apron coupled with Hope's face was an image she would remember fondly for a long time.

"So, I take it you decided not to wake me up?" Hope nodded. "And that by somehow cooking dinner you would impress me?" Another nod. "And I'm also pretty sure that under your potato mask your blushing furiously aren't you?" A final nod.

"I'm sorry Light." From Hope's voice it was evident that he was embarrassed, and he had every right to be. "Will you please help?" Lightning scowled at Hope. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and he looked down at his feet ashamed. Until he felt water being sprayed on him. "Light!" It was cold water.

"Stand still!" Lightning demanded as she held a small mana drive in her hand. "We need to get those stupid potatoes off your face." Lightning sounded angry, but she was trying not to laugh as Hope stood still and allowed her to spray him with water. "There now you're… less of a mess." Hope pouted at her, giving Lightning a chance to… admire his apron.

"Light…" Hope whined as Lightning stepped forward and straightened it. "I'm embarrassed enough…" Lightning rolled her eyes, but she released him.

"So." Lightning smirked at Hope. "Where did you get… that?" Lightning vaguely gestured at Hope's apron.

"Would you believe me if I told you I made it?" Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Hey I had to learn this kind of stuff! I mean after cocoon fell there wasn't exactly a lot of places where I could go and buy clothes, now was there?"

"That doesn't explain why you have an apron with lightning bolts on it." Lightning teased.

"…I was hoping you'd think it was cute…" (…I was bopping you'd think it was cute…)Lightning wasn't sure she caught that, but decided to let it go. Instead she turned to the kitchen and was pleased to see that it wasn't quite as bad as Hope had been when she arrived. There were a few globs of potato by the mixer, but other than that it was pretty clean.

Even where Hope had been working on other items. Lightning noted that he had made pea salad, potato salad and stuffing without error. Walking over to the oven she could see where he was already cooking a turkey (or whatever the pulsian equivalent would be) and it wasn't on fire, yet.

"Well... You could have done worse." From anyone else that would have been mockery. But from Lightning it was something closer to high praise, at least when it came to Hope and cooking. "A lot better than when we were L'Cie…" She shuddered at the memory of Hopes nigh inedible stew that he had made one day.

"You guys never even let me around the campfire when someone was cooking after that…" Hope sounded sad, but he was smiling to brightly after Lightning's praise for it to hold.

"Can you blame us?" Lightning cast Hope a glance as she started through the fridge. "We actually thought you were trying to kill us. Come to think of it it's a wonder any of us survived that… poison you cooked."

Hope pouted and started to cast his eyes towards the ground. But they stopped and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Lightning raised an eyebrow, noting that this was weird behavior even for Hope.

"Hope, what are you staring at?"

"Y-your clothes." Hope stuttered.

Lightning looked down and saw what he meant. She was still dressed in her night clothes, dark pink shorts that were worse than her skirt and a black T-shirt that came just below her bosom.

"Hope look away!" Lightning commanded. Hope was only too eager to oblige, turning around fast to stare at the far wall. "I-I'm going to go change, don't start doing anything until I get back!"

"Y-yes Light." Lightning could tell Hope was blushing profusely, she could also tell it was nothing compared to the bright red of her cheeks.

Without another word Lightning practically ran out of the room, berating herself for not dressing before coming down. Hope cautiously glanced over his shoulder, and sighed when he saw that Lightning was gone.

"What a relief." Hope started to smile a goofy grin like Snow's. "But she looked really cute…" Hope wiped at his mouth realizing he had started to salivate. "Light would so kill me if she saw that." Hope muttered. He then leaned up against the counter and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Lightning came back into the kitchen a few minute later dressed in blue jeans and a rather nice tan tank top. Her hair was brushed and tied behind her, Hope assumed so her hair wouldn't get in the way while they cooked.

"Better?" Lightning asked with a smile. Hope looked her up and down, noting she was just wearing socks and no shoes, and shrugged.

"I guess…" Hope tried his best to sound disappointed as he shrugged his shoulders. Lightning crossed the distance between them and flicked him hard in the head. Hope let out an ow and rubbed the spot as though she had done serious damage. "What was that for?"

"You deserved it." Lightning then turned towards the fridge. "Now the only question is what are we going to cook…?"

New Bodhum, Viller residence.

"…I still don't see why sis sent us a letter saying she was too sick to come over for thanksgiving." Snow complained from where he sat on the couch. "And I don't see why Hope said he was too busy to come over this year…"

Serah and Snow were sitting in each other's arms on the couch. Sazh was sitting in a recliner and Dajh was outback playing.

"You guy's got a letter from Hope to?" Sazh raised an eyebrow. Snow and Serah exchanged glances and then nodded. "Don't you think it's a little weird that we weren't just called about their absence, but rather mailed letters?" Serah seemed to think about it, and then nodded.

"Yeah it does seem strange now that you mention it. Even more so when their letters arrived on the same day." Serah frowned. "And she hasn't been answering her phone…"

"Do you think someone kidnapped sis?" Snow sounded worried. "And Hope… and then they sent us letters so we wouldn't notice while they carried out evil experiments on them!" Snow stood up and started pacing.

"Yeah… right." Sazh shook his head sadly. "I don't think that's it Snow…"

"But what if it is!" Snow turned to Sazh. "Maybe it's someone from the old PSICOM doing terrible things to them…" Serah touched her husband's arm, looking slightly annoyed.

"Snow I think if someone kidnapped Lightning we would know about it." Serah smirked. "Or at least hear something about city wide destruction…"

"Can we check on her then? I mean if sis isn't coming here then she'd be asleep in her bed." Snow remembered Lightning threatening to not come so she could rest for the week. "Maybe that's it?" Serah bit her lip, not liking the idea of disturbing her sister.

"I think I agree with Snow here." Sazh wasn't worried about Lightning's safety. He just wanted to see the soldier; she was something like a daughter to him so he could understand Snow's worry. "I mean it's just not like Light…"

Serah glanced between the men. Debating whether they should stay here or go and check on Lightning. In the end she caved and let out a long sigh.

"Alright, Sazh go get Dajh. We'll leave in a few minutes…"

the Estheim residence.

Lightning had a feeling that something would go awry later in the day. But she disregarded the notion almost immediately. Even if something did go wrong it would probably be something Hope did, and she honestly didn't mind that much.

So far she had been having a good time, minus the scare after she arrived at the station. Which was a welcome surprise for Lightning, her work had been stressful lately and apparently a good time was what she needed.

"Light!" Not that she would ever tell Hope.

"What is it?" Lightning looked over her shoulder from where she had been making pudding. Her eyes widened in surprise and she tried not to laugh. "Hope… how did you manage that?"

Hope was covered from head to toe in flour. Save his lips which seemed unnaturally red against his now pure white skin.

"It was on the top shelf…" Hope sighed and started to scoop up the flour. "Right next to the sugar."

"Next time ask me to get it." Lightning scolded, knowing this would rile him up.

"I don't need you to reach the top shelf!" Hope said indignantly. "I'm not a kid anymore!" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"No, but you're not that tall yet." Lightning was trying not to smirk as Hope huffed at her.

"That's kind of a low blow Light…" Hope muttered sadly.

_Great, now I feel guilty._ Lightning glanced at Hope who was sullenly cleaning up his mess, not even bothering with the flour that still covered his body. _How is it that I can punch Snow until he's black and blue but stepping on Hope's pride, even a little bit, makes want to bow my head in shame?_ Her question remained unanswered as she gave the chocolate pudding a look. An idea struck her and she looked from Hope to the pudding for a moment. _That might work..._

"Hope come here." Hope walked over sullenly, head still looking at the floor.

"Yes Light?" As Hope raised his head towards Lightning she stuck a spoonful of pudding into his mouth, smiling brightly at him.

"There, that ought to take care of that pout." Lightning smirked as Hope stared at her dumbfounded, spoon hanging limply out of his mouth.

_Lightning just spoon fed me…_ Hope's mind thought after a moment. _And she smiling so brightly… wow, I knew she'd feel guilty but this…_ Hope smiled dumbly, a glazed look coming over his eyes.

Lightning recognized that look. It was one that the occasional new recruit would give her, which would stop the moment she started their training.

"Hope." Lightning sounded very annoyed, but that stupid look in Hope's eyes didn't go away. "Alright, you asked for it…" A hard flick in the forehead jolted Hope out of his reverie. He immediately shifted his eyes from her face to his feet.

_Well at least Hope was staring at my face._ Lightning thought approvingly. _Normally their staring at my chest or skirt._

"I'm uh going to go wipe this flour off now…" Hope pulled the spoon from his mouth, put it in the sink, and ran off towards his room.

"Much better." Lightning no longer felt bad, and Hope was getting himself clean. It was a win; win, as far as Lightning was concerned. That warm feeling in her chest when she thought about Hope staring at her eyes, seemingly lost, meant absolutely nothing…

Now if she only believed that.

Lightning's apartment.

"Sis?" Serah called gently from the other side of the door. When no noise emanated from the apartment Serah pressed her ear to the door and called again.

"Here let me try." Sash pressed his ear to the door and knocked. "Hey Light you up yet!" No answer.

"My turn!" Snow declared, suddenly making some game out of trying to wake Lightning up from outside of her apartment. "Sis! Get up or I'm going to make out with Serah in the hallway!" Snow covered his head and prepared for a fuming Lightning to storm out of the door and shoot him to death.

From the horrified face Serah and Sazh were making they probably expected him to die as well. Sazh even had the presence of mind to start dialing 9-1-1. The only person who wasn't taking it seriously was Dajh who was giggling at the silly adults.

"If aunt Light didn't wake up from Sazh knocking I don't think she's home." All three adults turned to him, dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "I mean when dad asked her to babysit I waited really quietly for her to fall asleep so I could steal a cookie." Sazh face palmed himself. "And I thought I was going to get away with it when I made it to the kitchen and took the cookie out of the jar. But then she turned the light on and sent me back to bed."

Dajh had left out the part about how she had chuckled at him, telling Dajh how much he reminded her of Hope. They had then sat down and Lightning let him eat that cookie, with a mandatory glass of milk, and talked about what he wanted to be when he grew up. Dajh of course replied a pilot like his daddy.

"Wow Sazh your kids smarter than we are." Snow lowered his hands and laughed heartily, though both Sazh and Serah noted how he wearily eyed the door. "She wakes up at the drop of a feather, literally. So if she didn't wake up at my shout then there's no way she's home."

Sazh and Serah exchanged weary looks. They knew Snow was, probably, right and that Lightning wasn't in the apartment. But they both couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they entered Lightning's apartment while she was asleep without her knowing in advance.

"Serah you have the key right?" Serah shot Sazh a go to hell look.

"Shouldn't the wisest person open the door?" Sazh rolled his eyes at Serah's rather weak comeback.

"What about him?" Sazh gestured at Snow. "he's the 'hero.'" Snow turned white.

"Wait a minute…" Snow started, but was cut off when everyone, even little Dajh, looked at him expectantly. "Oh maker why me?" Serah held the keys up to Snow. He looked at them for a couple of moments before slowly, very slowly, taking them from Serah and walking to the door.

"If I die you all better be at my funeral!" Snow declared as he threw the door open loudly.

Silence followed. A silence in which no one dared to move or breath as they expected the form of one Lightning Faron to burst out of some small crevice and kill everyone. It wasn't until several minutes later when everyone was alive that they moved towards the open door.

Serah sighed in relief that Snow was still in one piece as she entered the apartment. Sazh was glad to see Snow breathing as well, but his eyes were more distracted by the utter emptiness of the apartment.

"Does she really live here?" Sazh stepped in and looked around.

To say the apartment was Spartan would be an understatement. The only furniture in the living room was a single bland grey recliner that looked like it had taken more than a little abuse over the years. Though Sazh had to admit it matched perfectly with sterile grey floors, walls and ceiling. Across from the recliner was a small TV and a worn wooden table which had dark scuff marks from where boots were all too frequently rested against its top. The kitchen was across from the living room and looked barren. Covered in a thin film of dust from disuse.

"I'm afraid so." Serah remembered that Sazh had never seen Lightning's apartment before. "I send her stuff so she can decorate but she either throws it out or sells it online."

"Yea, sis can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be." Snow grinned at his wife. "But I think that's a trait that all Faron's share." That earned him a playful hit in the arm from Serah, who giggled quietly and stood on tip toes to kiss Snow full on the mouth.

"Go get a room." Dajh cried as he covered his eyes. All three adults laughed at that. Sazh patted Dajh on the back.

"I agree with Dajh." Sazh tried to sound stern, but failed miserably.

"Whatever." Snow looked the apartment and frowned. "I think we should look for clues as to why sis isn't here."

"I don't think Light would appreciate us snooping around her house." Sazh said nervously. "Besides isn't it more likely she's just out shopping or something?" Snow and Serah gave him identical 'do you even believe that?' stares.

"Trust me, when sis has time off and no one says anything she'll sleep all day and order pizza delivery for dinner." Snow said, casting glances around at the room. "And that's if she remembers to wake up and eat at all."

"Are we talking about the same Light? The one that spent all night waiting for a rabbit to come out of its burrow because she was hungry?" Sazh remembered that fondly, the sight of a silent but frustrated Lightning glaring at a hole in the ground with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Actually I think she did that because Hope was hungry…" Snow seemed to remember that Hope had been sick and wouldn't eat the berry's Vanille had brought for dinner, and Lightning refused to let him get away with it making him promise that if she caught him something he would eat it.

"Trust us, when Light has a vacation she's asleep. Which means her not being here is odd…" Serah started to rummage through the barren kitchen. Snow took the living room which left Sazh the bedroom.

Sazh grumbled but in the end he went. And was surprised to find the most comfortable looking bed he had ever seen.

"Is that… six feet of mattress?" Sazh declared amazed.

Unlike the living room and kitchen Lightning's bedroom was obviously lived in, or slept in as the case might be.

Thick blankets of every color and description were thrown around the room. Several sheets accompanying them. The bed had what looked like a layer of thick pillows thrown about it, one or two small ones resting on a small table that was shoved into a corner of the rather large bedroom.

The drapes were all drawn giving the room a quiet, restful, appeal. Which was helped by the dark but not depressing shades of blue the wall was painted in.

"Wow, I think I can believe Light sleeping all day in a bed like that…" Sazh's eyes traveled the room and stopped at the table. On it was the only personal touch that he had seen in any part of the house.

It was a picture from the first year after cocoon fell. It was of her and Hope standing on a cliff that was overlooking the now crystallized cocoon. Hope was holding the camera away from them and smiling, one arm wrapped around Lightning's shoulder so she could fit into the shot. Sazh noted that she was smiling as well. Sazh was also surprised she had this framed, it was rather low quality and it was at an odd angle meaning the if you wanted to see Hope and Lightning straight you would have to turn your head slightly.

"I wonder why she didn't frame one of the nicer pictures we have of her…" Sazh picks the picture up and a small note falls from within the lightly held together frame. In Hopes messy scrawl is written 'four years.' Sazh briefly wonders what was meant by that… and then he disregards it and puts it back in frame.

As he is doing so he spots a letter lying on her desk. Carefully Sazh picks it up and notes how it was carefully opened so the envelope wouldn't rip. He turned it over and saw it was a letter from Hope. Sazh frowned and carefully opened it so he could take the letter from within out.

"Wow." It was a letter asking Lightning to come spend thanksgiving with Hope, since Snow and Serah had the stomach flu.

Sazh put the letter back on the table and saw a second letter. This one was hastily torn open and then thrown into the trash. Sazh could almost feel Lightning's annoyance at who ever sent the other letter.

Sazh picked it up and read it as well. It was from 'Serah' telling her how Snow had gotten her sick and they wouldn't be able to have thanksgiving. Sazh would have been fooled by the neat hand writing that matched Serah's so well, if he didn't know that Serah and Snow weren't sick.

"I've got to give Hope some credit." Sazh smirked as he tossed the paper back into the trash. "He's gotten craftier over the years…"

Hopes kitchen.

Lightning stood straight up and looked over her shoulder with a frown. Hope looked up from where he was putting dinner rolls into a pan.

"Something wrong Light?" Hope sounded worried.

"No…" Lightning shook her head and smiled. "I thought I could hear Snow threatening to make out with Serah in front of my apartment…" Hope laughed, causing Lightning to glare at him. "What's so funny Estheim?" Hope just smirked at her.

"You worry too much." Hope went back to his dinner rolls. "I mean what would Snow and Serah be doing at your apartment?" Lightning nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right…" Lightning still had a feeling that something was amiss, but since she couldn't place her finger on it she would let it slide. "Are you done yet?"

"Just one more… yeah now I'm done." Hope picked up the tray and moved over to the double oven.

"Hope I'll put that in the oven." Lightning started towards Hope, until he snorted and opened the oven. "Hope!"

"Light I've got this." Hope smirked at her over his shoulder. "Besides if I screw up and burn myself at least I have someone to nurse me back to health…" A spoon flew through the air and bonked Hope in the side of the head. "Ow!"

"Oops my hand slipped Estheim." Lightning smiled smugly to herself. "You never know when that could happen next, I might be slicing something with a knife next time…" She heard Hope swallow hard.

"S-sorry Light. I was just joking." Hope said quickly. "I wouldn't expect you to do anything. I mean I know you have work so you wouldn't have the time to nurse me back to health, not that you'd want to! That's not what I… um… okay just kill me now…" Hope closed the oven door and tensed. He expected to feel something hard hit him, and was very relieved when he felt a roll of paper towels bounce off his head.

The pair of them worked quietly. It was a comfortable silence, punctuated by the sounds of cooking. From the chop of knife the boil of a pot and… Hope cussing?

"Damn it!" Hope declared, holding his right hand in a death grip.

"What's wrong?" Lightning was by his side in a moment, pulling his hand out of his grasp and into hers. There was a thin cut running down the tip of his index finger. "Guess I should have told you to be careful with that knife." Lightning smirked at Hope.

"I'm in pain and you're enjoying it…" Hope muttered darkly, a frown coming across his face.

"Get over it." Lightning reached into her pocket and pulled out a band aid.

"Light why are you carrying band aids?" Hope asked while Lightning secured it tightly to his finger.

"Because I figured you'd need one eventually." Lightning remarked as though it was to be expected.

Hope didn't say anything more. And once Lightning was satisfied he went back to chopping the strawberries for the fruit salad.

The two made sporadic conversation over the last two hours of cooking. Then in a rush the pair set the table and served the rather large meal. All in all there was turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, English pea salad, fruit salad, salad salad, stuffing, cranberry sauce and plethora of other foods.

"Good job partner." Lightning patted Hope hard in the back as they looked over the set table.

"Not really, you're the one who knew what to do." Hope said even as he blushed at Lightning's praise. "I just followed your lead, as usual." The last part was tacked on as an afterthought. Which was why Hope was surprised when Lightning snorted at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to sell yourself short?" Lightning put an arm over his should encouragingly, enjoying Hope's bright blush as she did so. "It's been a long time since I cooked, especially anything this big. If it wasn't for you and that little menu you had I don't think we'd have pulled it off."

"Yeah… selling myself short or not it's a good thing you were here." Hope moved to his seat. "Otherwise I'd be looking for a new house…" The image of Hope burning down his house on accident almost made Lightning giggle, almost. She did however smile.

"Your right." Lightning sat down next to him, causing Hope to blush beet red again. "You're banned from the kitchen for life…"

"Life!" Hope shouted in despair. Lightning put a finger over his lips and smirked broadly.

"Yes, life. Unless that is you let me teach you." Lightning looked out at the turkey. "After all I have to make sure you can fend for yourself, without risking your life."

"Alright." Hope sighed and got up. "I'll carve the turkey…" Lightning gave him a tug and he landed hard in his seat.

"Nope, that's my job." Lightning said. Hope stared at Lightning, his mouth agape.

"I-isn't that the guy's job?" Hope said. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but seeing as it's just you and me I guess that job falls to me…"

"Not funny Light!" Hope tried to sound serious, which was made impossible as a smirk found its way to his face.

Lightning didn't say anything more as she quickly and efficiently carved the turkey. Hope couldn't help but remember that his mother had done the same every thanksgiving. His father every year would ask with a smile if that was the man's job. Nora would tell him that since it was just the three of them the closest she had to a man was Hope, and she didn't trust him with sharp knives.

Yes, this was so much like back then. Hope smiled and cast his head down, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Something bothering you Hope?" Lightning sounded concerned.

"I'm sorry. You just really reminded me of my mom…" Hope smiled a little sadly. "She would carve the turkey every year."

"Hey Hope." Lightning placed a slice of turkey on his plate and punched him playfully in the arm. "I'm afraid to tell you that I'm not your mom, but I agree with her. After all most of the time it's the lady cooking all day and then the man gets the glory. Serah may let Snow get away with it but not if your with me."

"Hey I helped." Lightning rolls her eyes at Hope.

"Alright, but you're going to have to let me show you how to carve a turkey next year."

"Does that mean you want to come over next year?" Hope couldn't help the way his heart fluttered in his chest, and even if he could he doubted he would want to.

"Maybe." And that was the best answer Hope could hope for. (No pun intended)

Not that he minded all that much…

It was several hours later, when the sun had begun it's slow decent, that dinner was finished. It had been more talking then eating, but the pair had enjoyed it nonetheless.

There good time was interrupted when Hope heard a car pull up in the drive way.

_Dad that better not be you…_ Hope walked to the blinds and peeked through them. His blood went cold in his veins as the four people he least expected to see exited a black car and started towards his house._ Maker…_

"Um Light we need to leave now." Hope said as he saw the group head towards the front door.

"Why?" Lightning reached for her gunblade. "What's coming?"

"Just trust me; we need to leave not fight." Hope grabbed her arm and pulled her to the garage.

"Hope what's going on!" Lightning demanded as the house was filled with the sound of a fist pounding on the front door.

"I'll explain later!" Hope sounded panicked. Lightning cast a glance at the door and wondered what on pulse could have Hope this panicked…

"Nope he's not answering." Snow declared from where he stood in front of the door. The door had several indents from where he had knocked.

"That's weird." Serah was trying to see in through a window. "All the lights are on so we know someone's home…"

"If someone's home then we're coming in!" And with that Snow gave the door a hard shove with his shoulder. The door seemed to resist a moment before it flew off its hinges and crashed into the hallway, becoming little more than a mess of splinters.

"Can you say overkill?" Sazh whistled as he stepped into the house. "I don't see anyone…" Sazh stopped short when he heard the sound of a velocycle.

"Hey there they are!" Serah shouted from outside. Sazh and Snow ran out into the yard just in time to see Hope hover his velocycle inches above the ground before taking to the sky. Sazh just had enough time to see a tuft of Lightning's pink hair before they were gone into the night.

"Well I'll be damned." Sazh laughed heartily. "The kid stole the soldier… I never saw that one coming."

"what do we do now?" Serah asked.

"Guy's I found dinner!" Snow declared loudly from inside Hope's house. Serah and Sazh exchanged quick glances.

"Well I guess this is a thanksgiving we won't soon forget…"

_I'm going to kill them, all of them!_ Hope fumed as a very uncomfortable silence fell between him and Lightning. _They had to come and ruin it, or did my plan have some kind of hole?_

"Hope." Hope couldn't tell if Lightning sounded annoyed or amused.

"Y-yeah?"

"Was that Serah and Snow?" Hope nods. "So they weren't sick."

"No."

"Which means you forged Serah's hand writing?" He nodded. "And then invited me here… why?"

"Well." Hope glanced behind him briefly to see Lightning's questioning gaze. "I kind of missed you. I mean I know we get together with everyone but… I miss spending time when it's just me and you. Like when we were L'Cie and you would train me, or when we'd scout ahead and just talk… I really missed that." He felt Lightning gently punch him in the shoulder.

"All you had to do was ask." She says it as though it was the most obvious fact in the world. "I wouldn't mind taking a day off every now and then to spend with my best friend." She leans against his back and he can feel her smiling.

"So you're not mad at me?" Hope was expecting to get decked like Snow, not for Lightning to seem mildly pleased.

"No not really." Lightning says. "I had a good time. And it kept me from dealing with Snow and the 'NORA' gang." Hope's face lit up. "But I do have a question…"

"Yeah?" Hope asked, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice.

"Where are we going?"

"Um…" _Now that's a good question._ Hope was at a loss for several moments before he remembered a place. "You'll probably think I have too much free time on my hands but I know this really pretty place."

"Then lead the way." Hope gunned the engine and sped off, out towards the wilds of Gran Pulse.

"Wow." Was all Lightning could say as Hope dragged her over the crest of a hill. "If you keep bringing me to places like this then I really will think you have too much time on your hands…"

Before the pair was a field of crystals which towered up into the sky. Their forms twisting every which way, casting the grass under them and the surrounding hills in a slight blue glow. Lightning thought it was akin to light being reflected through a waterfall, except there seemed to a wondrous motion as though the light was dancing for them.

"As long as I can keep surprising you it'll all be worth it." Hope pulled her down the hill and towards the crystal. Lightning said a quick hey, laughter perforating her voice, and Hope just tugged her a little bit faster.

It was unfortunate that Hope's sense of grace was lacking. His foot tripped on the slick grass and he half fell half rolled down the hill. He had the sense of mind to release Lightning's hand as he rolled and came to rest on the bottom of the hill.

"Hope do I need to teach you to walk to?" Lightning laughed as she ran down next to him. Hope grinned up at her.

"Well if you're the one teaching me I'd gladly learn…" This earned him a playful hit on the arm. Hope laughed and grabbed Lightning's arm, pulling her unto the soft grass.

"Hope!" She fell down next to him. She shot him her best glare, which had no effect on the laughing Hope. "If you were anyone else you'd be needing stitches right now."

"Then I'm glad I'm not anyone else." Lightning snorted before rolling unto her back and staring at the crystal and the stars which could be seen through its translucent body.

'_So why's Hope different?'_ That voice in Lightning's head asked. Lightning pondered it a moment before glancing at the boy in question. _I don't know, and right now I don't care either._ She smiled and looked back to the stars.

From next to her Hope caught the movement and took the chance to steal a glance at her peaceful, happy, face.

_Right now you're my best friend._ Hope slid his hand through the grass ever so slowly. _But someday._ His fingers brushed her palm. _Maybe._ Lightning turned and they locked eyes. _We'll be something more…_ She grabbed his hand and held it gently. He squeezed and was relieved when she squeezed back.

'_Why is Hope different?'_ Lightning looked back to the sky, a feeling of peace settling into her body, something that was so new yet so welcome. _Because he's my Hope… always has been always will be._

"And you're my Light, always have been always will be." Hope said as a soft snore escaped his mouth. "Because where's theirs Light…"

"Theirs Hope…"

And for a moment the future was as bright as the stars above…

**(A/N)**

**And now a glimpse into the mind of the author…**

**Lightning: That's it? You're going to leave it off there with hand holding?**

**Chazz: What? I thought it was cute…**

**Hope: Yeah, it was cute!**

**Lightning: So all you want to do is hold hands? What happened to 'maybe someday we'll be something more?'**

**Hope: Just hand holding?**

**Chazz: Sell out… Fine! I'll consider adding a Christmas part.**

**Plot bunnies: Missal toe… missal toe…**

**Hope: Why are there bunnies's in your head?**

**Chazz: I…uh… shut up or I'll never Wright anything where you kiss Lightning!**

**Lightning: Really 'holds gunblade menacingly'**

**Chazz: So look forward to a Christmas update! If I finish early I'll make sure to post it as soon as it's done and edited…**

**Lightning: I thought so.**

**No but seriously I want to do a Christmas chapter, or two. If you have any ideas I'd be more than happy to consider them. (Currently mine resides around missal toe and Lightning/Hope, and maybe in front of Serah and Snow with Snow having a fit?)**

**Thank you for reading, I Hope (pun intended… yes I'm just that lame) that you enjoyed this!**

**And happy thanksgiving, let's try not to bump up a pants size (or two if you're like me) this weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**And so part one of my Christmas story is done… and it took a lot to get here.**

**I'm sorry to admit that this was supposed to be posted last week. I am not going to make an excuse, but I am going to tell you why.**

**Two things have been going on. The first all you guys out there should understand… girls. That just never seems to work out for me. (At this rate I'll graduate before I have a girlfriend…)**

**Second: my laptop fried itself while I was writing. I don't know what I did but the thing froze and while I'm trying to fix it I feel this burning sensation on my legs. I don't know what happened but my fans failed and burned my thigh. I'm just glad I didn't have it directly in my lap… I'd rather not scramble those eggs…**

**So after getting the burn taken care of I had a new problem, I needed a laptop to write on so I could post to this site. I've been working hard saving up money ever since. Until yesterday I got a new laptop, which is good because my old one was practically a dinosaur, and spent all night (I went to bad at four) and all day writing this.**

**So that's why I'm late, not an excuse but it's what happened.**

**Review Respons (In my head I'm call it R&R)**

**Sirius: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, though I don't think it's anything to get excited over… (But I appreciate the sentiment)**

**OnewithaBlade: I knew I spelled something wrong… Mistletoe is not spelled Missal Toe… (Sigh) Plot bunny's say hello back. And you're the author of Vendetta 13 right? Awsome story, haven't reviewed yet but I like it anyway (Check that one out guys, it's pretty good)**

**Resident-Chick: Neither have I. I mean I guess it makes sense since it's an American holiday but it haves other significance. For me it's not about the food (Though I do love the food) rather it's a day to take a step back and just be thankful for everything that's going on. But what do I know?**

**LynxGIRI: Every now and then a story has one line that those who read it remember. I think that's my one line. And I wish my plot bunnies were made of marshmallows… then I could eat them when they keep me up all night thinking about my stories (though for reference in my mind they look like Rabbids, from Rayman Raving Rabbids… stupid game…)**

**NeoKyo2k3: Thank you. Those were my favorite characters as well, in that order actually. And Square is being awfully stubborn about ownership… I mean what's the worst I'll do? I can't wait for me to post this either (waits anxiously to press post button) the delay is killing me…**

**Thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. But fear not! I have not given up. Next on the agenda is a James Bond style raid on their American base of operations… now where is my Austin Martin? (I don't own james bond either, you know just in case someone thought I did… A lawsuit would suck right now…)**

**Oh one more thing, my page break. I was re-reading over what I'd written and noticed my page breaks were gone… Here's what they were supposed to look like ()l without the parenthesis. I thought it was cool because it looked like a fish (which is of significance in Christianity) but I guess Fanfiction didn't like it so much (Fake sob)**

**(Edit) I just woke up (Yeah for break) and found my page breaks missing. I have edited this chapter again so if you read it last night and you see it up here again I am not just trying to be obnoxious honest! (End Edit)  
**

**Now without further ado (Even though I would like further ado) here is the story…**

Hope had pondered many things over the years. Why weren't you supposed to put diesel in a gas engine? Why did women have breasts? Who was the evil genius that made calculus? And why was Lightning ready to kill everyone once a month?

These are all things that Hope has pondered, and found an answer for. However right now he had no answer to his question.

What question was that?

_Why am I stuck in the Christmas tree?_ Hope tried to think back to just before this had happened, and failed. _Alright, let's start at the beginning…  


* * *

_

Before.

Hope was sitting on the train, wedged between an obese woman and a muscled man whose body had a strong pungent odor.

_You better appreciate this Light._ Hope thought with disdain. _It took begging, pleading and promising to pick up my room to get permission to come for Christmas…_

A week ago Lightning had called him and asked if he could spend Christmas with her and Serah. She had sounded nervous for some reason, though Hope chocked it up to her just being tired from work.

Hope had happily agreed to come, sounding like a little kid in the process, and that he'd be there early Christmas Eve. Which led to a lot of arguing with his father.

Hope and Bartholomew had spent every year together since they had been on Pulse, though it had always seemed to be a somber time for them since it had been Nora's favorite season. Their festivities would start with them finding the largest tree they could fit in the house and cutting it down by hand. They would then drag the tree up to the house and try and figure out how they were going to get it through the front door, normally they would opt for the wider window's, and then set it up.

Getting Nora's Christmas star on the top was another challenge, one that usually involved Hope leaping off the second story balcony and praying he made it to the top of the tree before gravity took effect. Sometimes this would get the star on the tree, others it would get Hope a quick trip to the hospital for a cast.

When the tree was decorated Bartholomew and Hope would sit down and drink hot chocolate, leaving a third steaming mug out for Nora. They would talk and laugh but eventually the conversation would falter and the two would be left staring at the full third mug.

On Christmas Eve night Hope would light a single candle and talk to his mother. It was a yearly tradition for him; one that made the still hurting wound of Nora's passing bearable for another year. When the candle had burned out he would go to bed, after saying goodnight to Nora.

In the morning Bartholomew would call him down, yelling really, and tell him that Lightning had called to wish him a merry Christmas. The other L'Cie would call a little later to wish him the same, but Lightning call had always meant more to him.

Bartholomew and Hope would exchange gifts after breakfast. Hope normally got clothes or bike parts. Bartholomew normally received clothing and a white rose. The white rose had been Nora's favorite and it made the older man smile every year.

Then they would sit down and watch TV and talk. Then they'd eat dinner and go to bed.

That was Hope's Christmas for the last three years.

"We will be stopping in New Bodhum in ten minutes." A nice female voice said.

Hope sighed in relief as he glanced out the window.

_I wonder what Light's doing right now…

* * *

_

"Anyone else…" Lightning grumbled as she paced back and forth at the New Bodhum train station.

It had been exactly four weeks since thanksgiving. Four weeks of Serah scolding Lightning for missing thanksgiving, and then asking what her and Hope did suggestively.

Snow wasn't any better. He had badgered Lightning about missing family time until she finally caved and agreed to spend last weekend with them, big mistake. All they did was watch mind numbing movies, while Serah bothered her about 'going out' with Hope.

"And now he's three hours late!" Lightning fumed. The other people in the station eyed the soldier cautiously as her annoyance became an almost tangible aura. "What if he was kidnapped? No Hope can handle himself… except maybe a horde of killer ninjas…" Lightning was muttering to herself. "They could have taken him somewhere where they would perform evil experiments…" Lightning face palmed herself. "Damn it Snow!"

The people in the train station started to move away from the soldier, none of them wanting to incur her wrath.

_Snow is never, ever, going to pick another movie that I'm going to have to watch again._ All weekend Snow had chosen movies where the protagonist, normally a male with white or silver hair, was kidnapped. And then the villain did something heinous to him.

"Or train robbers… evil train robbers…" Lightning glanced at the train tracks impatiently. "Damn it Hope!" And Lightning started to growl like a feral animal.

As Lightning started to growl to herself, fingers twitching towards her gunblade, the people in the train station started to leave in fear of the angry soldier.

It was probably a fortunate thing that Hope's train finally arrived, three and a half hours late. The doors opened and those that had been waiting in the train station rushed in, confusing the people arriving at the station.

Lightning didn't seem to notice anyone acting strange as she scanned the crowd for a familiar lock of silver hair. And sure enough her eyes caught the top of Hope's head as he jumped up and down to see over the crowd.

He saw Lightning and waved stupidly at her while trying to fight his way through the crowd. Lightning waited patiently, most of her annoyance and anger leaving her now that she knew Hope was safe.

"Light!" Hope ran over to her, arm's stretched wide for a hug.

"Hope." Hope never saw Lightning's fist, but he most certainly felt it as Lightning punched him hard in the stomach. Hope took a few steps back, goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Just as festive as ever Light." Hope rubbed his stomach gingerly.

"Whatever." Lightning crossed her arms and turned her back to Hope. "Come on, we're late."

"Yes Lightning." Hope followed as Lightning started walking towards the parking lot. Lightning didn't say anything as they came out into the sunlight; Hope was starting to worry what he had said to make her mad.

"Hope what happened to the cell phone I bought you?"

"Oh um…" Hope pulled the small black device out of his pocket. Flipping the lid open he saw that it was dead, probably had been for months. "Well it's dead…" Lightning stopped and gave Hope a look. "What! I mean it's not like I have that many people to talk to…" She raised an eyebrow. "Well there's Maqui, but I see him like every day. Same with dad… um I guess I could talk to Snow. But in the end he normally asks about girls, and when I tell him I don't have a girlfriend he tries to hook me up."

"Snow, a matchmaker?" Lightning put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"Well it's true… I swear the last girl he introduced me to was a vampire or something, and stop laughing I'm being serious!" Lightning had started giggling. "It's not that funny."

"Trust me." Lightning controlled her giggles and put a hand on Hope's shoulder. "It's funny."

"Whatever." Hope rolled his eyes. "Let's see who else can I call? I guess there's Serah, but she talks to me like a mom so that's really uncomfortable. I talk to Sazh sometimes, but he's busy… and then there's you." Lightning frowned at him.

"Why don't you call me then?" Hope scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you're always busy. I mean you're a Lieutenant now so I know that has to mean you're busier than ever and I really don't want to get in your way…" Hope tried a smile, which faltered when a saddened look came into his eyes.

"Idiot." Lightning flicked Hope in the forehead. "If anything my jobs gotten boring. I do more paperwork than anything else. The most interesting thing I get to do these days is train soldiers, and trust me if you called and distracted me even for a couple of minutes they would love you. And if I can't talk I'll always call you back..." Hope hugged Lightning.

"Thanks Light." Lightning stared down at the top of Hope's head in surprise. "It means a lot."

"Don't worry about it." Lightning gingerly separated Hope from herself. "Right now we need to get to Serah's." Hope nodded and followed Lightning.

A few minutes later the pair came to a silver velocycle. It was a standard military model that looked like it had been ridden hard. The only thing that was out of place was a long scratch that ran the length of the velocycle.

"Um, what happened?" Hope asked as he ran a finger along the mark. Lightning gave the scratch a glare.

"Snow, he was parking Serah's car and hit my velocycle." There was a distinct growl to Lightning's voice. "He apperantly didn't notice what he was doing until after he did… this." Hope patted her on the back reassuringly.

"At least he didn't ruin it." Hope said in the most reassuring voice he could muster.

"Whatever, just get on." Lightning instructed as she mounted the velocycle.

"Are you sure there's enough room?" Hope asked as he secured his suitcase.

"You'll fit." Hope looked skeptically at the small amount of space behind Lightning.

"Whatever you say Light." As it turned out Hope fit, but barely. His body was crushed against Lightning's, though with the soft strawberry smell of her hair and how he had an excuse to rest his head on her shoulder he couldn't complain.

"Hold on tight." Lightning advised as she revved the engine a few times. "We're in a hurry…"

* * *

The viler residence was a nice large two story house. Its yard was large, lush and green with a beautiful oak tree growing in the yard.

A large concrete driveway led up to a garage that could fit three large cars. Branching from the garage to the house was a pathway with stones ranging from rugged earth tones, brown and tan mostly, to gemlike stones, crystal clear blue and bright green emerald, led to the house.

The path had rows of rose bushed growing on its left side. The bushes led all the way up to the house and under the large window that let light into the living room.

The house itself was of a fairly modern design with clear cut corners and a nice brick design. A brick house was something of an oddity in New Bodhum where most of the houses had wood panels, but it was a rather nice contrast.

Of course this contrast further enhanced by the rather generous Christmas decorations that covered the yard and house. From what looked like a real wooden sleigh and reindeer on the top of the roof to a Santa popping in and out of the chimney and trees made of lights. Lightning would bet money that at night it was the most well lit house in Bodhum.

Of course Hope wasn't able to appreciate any of this as Lightning came in for a fast, hard, landing in the driveway.

"Who the hell taught you how to drive?" Hope staggered off of the velocycle, barely able to walk in a straight line.

"Hope I'm shocked." Lightning smirked as she grabbed Hope's arm to help steady him. "You just cussed."

"Bite me…" Hope muttered. Lightning laughed and picked up Hope's suitcase with her free hand.

_Don't tempt me._ "My dad taught me how to fly." Lightning gave Hope a light smile as they walked slowly to Serah's front door. "Before he joined the military he was the fastest racer Bodhum had ever seen. He set the record on most of the tracks in Bodhum, records that no one's ever been able to beat."

"Wow that's amazing Light." Hope smirked at Lightning.

"I guess so." Lightning's face was devoid of emotion, but it made her feel good that Hope thought her father was amazing.

Hope opened his mouth to talk when the front door was thrown open with such force that the hinges creaked.

"Maker no…" Lightning groaned as Snow ran out of the house, wearing only a pair of black jeans.

"Sis!" Snow yelled and ran towards Lightning, arms spread wide. "We've been waiting for you…" Hope was knocked aside and landed hard on the concrete walkway.

"Snow!" Snow suddenly became airborne, landing spread eagle nearly five feet away from Lightning. Lightning knelt down beside Hope and checked him for injury. Satisfied that Hope wasn't about to die she fixed Snow with a deadly glare. "Watch what you doing you oath!"

"Sorry… hey who's that?" Snow smirked at Lightning. "Is that your boyfriend?" Snow could have sworn Lightning's face went red for just a second before she drew her gunblade and shot at Snow. "Sis! Stop don't kill me!"

Hope could honestly say he had never seen anyone move quite as fast as Snow did. It was like a motion blur followed him as he dodged Lightning's bullets. However even moving at such speed couldn't save poor Snow. One of the bullets hit the button to his jeans which broke and as Snow tried to run they fell down around his ankles and tripped him, leaving Snow a heap on his well manicured lawn.

However Snow's sorry state was nothing compared to the rose bush behind him. The plant was injured beyond repair, leaving pieces of flowers and plants everywhere.

"Snow… why is Serah's name on your boxers?" Lightning sounded almost as disturbed as Hope felt.

"Um… would you believe it was her idea?" Snow's goofy grin was met with a scowl and a raised eyebrow. "I didn't think so."

Lightning Snorted and pulled Hope to his feet with her right hand, sheathing her gunblade with her left. Hope gave Snow an apologetic grin before Lightning pulled him into the house.

"Did he really not recognize you?" Lightning sounded angry as she removed her boots. "Or is he just being a bigger idiot than normal." Hope followed suit, removing his shoes quickly.

"I think he was teasing you." Hope tucked his jeans into his socks so he didn't fray the hem. "I mean I don't think either of us has told him what happened over thanksgiving…" Lightning smiled as she ruffled Hope's hair.

"Well I guess we can let him keep guessing, especially if his rumors deter Serah from her 'matchmaker' duty's…"

"Light your eyebrows twitching." Lightning blushed and rubbed the spot until the muscles relaxed. "Does Serah's matchmaking really bother you that much?"

"I guess." Lightning shrugged and lead Hope into the living room, checking to make sure her sister wasn't in ear shot before continuing. "I mean I'm glad she cares it's just…" Lightning sighed.

"If you wanted a boyfriend then you'd find one yourself?" Hope finished.

"Well yeah. Though it doesn't help that I can't stand people, especially not the flirty muscle heads she tries to send me on dates with…" Hope giggled earning him a curious look from Lightning. "It's not that funny."

"Sorry." Hope tried to wipe the devious smirk from his face. "It's just I have this mental image of you and someone like Snow going out on a date…" Hope's stomach said hello to its least favorite acquaintance, Lightning's fist.

"Anyone else would be on his way to the hospital right now." Lightning wiped her fist off on Hope's shirt as Hope coughed and tried to regain his breath. "But you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, that's, why, I keep, pushing, my luck." Hope said between breaths.

"Claire is that you?" Serah's voice called from upstairs. "Or is there a better explanation as to why Snow's wearing his pants around his ankles?"

"He had it coming." Lightning's cold soldier voice replied. She favored Hope with one last smile before settling into the soldier everyone knows and fears.

"Did the rose bush deserve to die to?" Serah called as she ran down the stairs, smiling happily at her sister.

"I don't like roses." Lightning muttered, casting a glance out the window at the desecrated plant.

"What are you talking about?" Hope watched as Serah wrapped Lightning in a sisterly hug. "Your favorite flower was a white rose…"

"That was a long time ago." Lightning briefly hugged Serah back before disentangling herself from her sister.

"So are you ready for Christmas eve tomorrow?" Serah's face seemed to glow with delight.

"Yeah, I got everyone a gift…" The Farron sisters turned to Hope as the sound of him face palming himself filled the room.

"Hope, it's good to see you." Serah wrapped Hope in a quick hug before stepping back and smiling deviously at him. "I see that you and Claire are late, really late…"

"What are you implying?" The ice in Lightning's voice made both Serah and Hope shiver.

"N-nothing." Serah said, face becoming innocent as an angel. "Just saying I know what two people can do in three hours…" Serah giggled as Lightning shot her a glare. "I'm going to go finish dinner. It'll be in twenty minutes so don't even think about 'doing' anything." The emphasis she put on 'doing' made Hope's face flush.

"You're turning into Fang!" Lightning yelled as Serah ducked into out of sight and into the kitchen. "Come on; let's get your stuff to your room." Lightning walked past Hope, who was still blushing. "Then you can tell me what you forgot."

"What makes you think I forgot something?" Hope said with a pout as they walked outside.

"Because I know you and there are two times when you do that. One's when you realize you forgot something and the others when Snow does something stupid." Hope sighed.

"Are you sure it isn't the latter?" Lightning punched him lightly in the arm.

"You're telling me and that's that…"

"Yes mam…"

* * *

Viller residence, kitchen.

Serah watched out the window as Lightning helped Hope with his suitcase. She especially noticed the way that Lightning smiled easily, almost naturally, when Hope was around.

"Something wrong?" Snow asked as he wrapped his powerful arms around his wife's waist.

"Look at them." Serah said with a smile as Snow gently lifted her up. "She looks so happy."

Snow had to set his wife down and bend over slightly to peer out the window. When he did one of his signature 'hero' grins came on.

"They act like siblings…" Snow said without thinking.

"No they don't." Serah peered out the window with her husband, watching with glee as Hope tried to take the suitcase from Lightning. "She's gotten closer to Hope than anyone ever has, other than dad when he was alive…"

Snow kissed Serah on the forehead comfortingly. Serah closed her eyes and leaned back against Snow's strong body.

"Then why not encourage them?" Snow asked, practically kneeling so he could rest his head in the crook of her neck.

"But Claire's seven years older than him." Serah bit her lower lip. "And Hopes a minor…"

"So were you when we started going out." Snow felt Serah elbow him softly in the ribs.

"But that's different…" Snow snorted in laughter.

"How?" Snow turned Serah around so they were facing each other; he was literally on both knees so they were eye level.

"But we were in love…" Snow grinned at her, not his 'hero' grin but one that said 'I'm about to win one for men everywhere.'

"The difference was we knew we were in love…" Snow looked out the window and almost laughed when he saw Lightning toss Hopes suitcase to him, causing Hope to crash into the soft grass as his suitcase came open and his lightning boxers blew into the rosebush. "…And they don't. And even if they did I don't think they'd admit it…"

"When did you get smart?" Serah said in amazement.

"Hey that hurts…" Snow said with a pout, which was far less effective then Hopes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Serah sighed and cast a glance out the window, eyes lingering on Hope as he desperately tried to get his boxers out of the rose bush cheeks redder then the roses. "But still…"

"He's a minor." Snow said finishing her sentence. "But he won't always be, just like you weren't."

"And at least she doesn't have a gunblade toting sister to tell Hope what she thinks about their relationship." Serah kissed Snow on the lips briefly before pushing him out of the kitchen.

"That's a good thing because I don't think Hope has the build to get beaten up as much as I did…" Serah rolled her eyes and Snow left.

On the other side of the door he let out a relieved sigh.

"Who would have thought I'd be playing matchmaker for sis?" Snow walked towards the living room. "Better question, how am I going to pull it off?"

As Snow walked into the living room his eyes fell on the beautifully decorated Christmas tree, and then the mistletoe that hung close by. He stared at the mistletoe a few moments before a light slowly came on in his head.

"Oh maker that's it!" Snow ran to the phone to enlist the help of one Sazh Katzroy…

* * *

Viller residence, guest bedroom.

"..You forgot to do Christmas shopping?" Lightning inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah." Hope admitted with a sigh. "I mean I was so busy getting my dad to agree to let me to come here, and then there was a couple of King Behemoths and then…" Lightning put a hand over Hope's mouth to shut him up.

"I don't need to know why, just knowing the problems good enough." Lightning knew Hope wouldn't do something like this without a good excuse. "Well I guess we'll have to go shopping tomorrow…"

"But I have to get you something!" Lightning flicked Hope in the forehead.

"Alright, when you're shopping for me I'll wait in the food court." Lightning's voice was amused as she watched Hope furiously rub his stinging forehead.

"Good." Hope smirked up at Lightning.

"I do have one more question." Lightning pulled Hope's boxers from his suitcase. "Why are they're lightning bolts on your boxers?" Lightning rather enjoyed that pink, almost neon red, color Hope's face turned.

"D-dad was doing the shopping and he t-thought it would be funny and and…" From there Hope's words became an incoherent mess.

"Dinner's done…" Snow said as he poked his head in the door. "Hope… are those boxers with…" Snow's grin turned on full blast and before Hope could do anything he heard a camera shutter go off. "Black mail!" Snow took off at a run down the hall with a camera in hand.

"Wait get back here!" Hope jumped from the bed and chased after Snow. "And where the hel… heck did you get a camera!"

Lightning smiled softly as Hope disappeared out of the room. It had been a long time since she was in a good mood when Snow was anywhere near her, and it had been a month since she could properly embarrass Hope.

"Hey Snow I want a copy…!"

The Viller's dinner table was long and fairly skinny. Comfortably it could seat ten people, four on either side and one at either end. Normally it was left bare to show off the dark mahogany that it was painstakingly made from. But with it being Christmas time a decorative red table cloth with snowflakes and snowmen on it.

Lightning gave the table cloth a disgusted look as she sat as opposite her sister.

"Why would you put something this ugly on the table?" Lightning asked her sister, wearing a frown.

"Hey it's seasonal!" Serah pouted in her best offended look.

"It doesn't make it any less ugly." Snow and Hope watched the sisters argue, both looked far to amused for their own good.

"What's so funny?" Serah and Lightning turned to the males with matching glares.

"Um…" Snow swallowed hard and instinctively shielded his head.

"We were…" Hope's eyes were wide and he kept glancing at the window as though judging whether or not he could jump out it before Lightning got him.

"Snow you think it's a pretty table cloth don't you?" Serah smiled sweetly, but the deadly look in her eyes made the males cringe.

"Hope you think its ugly right?" When Hope looked at Lightning there wasn't even a sweat smile. Just a look that promised pain and discomfort if Hope should disagree.

"Hope we're screwed." Snow whispered not so quietly to Hope.

"Should we make a break for it?" Hope whispered back, though at an appropriate whispering volume.

"You think we'll make it?"

"No…" Hope's response was cut short when a carrot piece bounced off the side of his head. Both turned to look at the women in shock. Serah giggled and Lightning almost cracked a smile.

"If you're going to run the window's a bad option." Lightning said, her voice sounding very much like a drill sergeant. "If you were to run the back door behind you would be better, especially since you wouldn't be landing on those rose bushes…"

Both the men looked out the window and cringed at the sight of the sharp thorns of the rose bush.

"Yeah, I guess that would hurt." Hope said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So… who threw the carrot?" Snow looked from one woman to the other.

Serah giggled again and Lightning was… Lightning. Snow glanced from one woman to the other while Hope narrowed his eyes slightly at Lightning.

"It was Light." Hope said, returning his attention to his food. "She's missing a carrot." Snow and Serah exchanged confused looks.

"Wouldn't she have just eaten it?" Snow asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, Claire normally eats everything…" Hope rolled his eyes at Serah.

"She hates carrots." The married couple had matching surprised looks. "So she wouldn't have eaten it first. She might it with the salad so she wouldn't have to taste the carrot so much but not first…"

Serah gave Lightning a questioning look. Lightning just shrugged.

"Is that true?" Serah crossed her arms over her chest and gave her sister her best interrogative look.

"Yeah, I hate carrots." Serah gave her sister a look. "You never asked." Lightning shrugged.

Snow made sporadic conversation for the rest of dinner. His topics ranging from NORA's new members, who Lightning decided sounded like a bunch of muscle heads, to the new cotton underwear Serah had bought him, which he claimed was more comfortable then the finest mattress.

Lightning had contributed little in the way of small talk, though she did roll her eyes at Snow more than once. Serah on the other hand was more than happy to talk. Hope was like Lightning, not having much to say especially when Snow said something awkward.

After dinner Lightning said she had to go home and that she'd be back early tomorrow to pick up Hope. Serah had asked why and Lightning said it wasn't any of her business. Serah had then questioned Hope who agreed with Lightning that it didn't matter much. Serah had then made them both promise to be back no later than four.

Lightning had rolled her eyes and jokingly called Serah mom before departing, leaving Hope with a curious Snow and Serah. Both of whom had pestered Hope about what him and Lightning were 'doing' tomorrow until he had retreated to his guest room; face the color of a ripe tomato.

"Poor Hope." Snow said as he heard the door close. "I think we pushed it." Serah giggled as she sat on one of the living rooms two couches.

"I know, but his face is always so priceless when you embarrass him." Snow sat next to his wife and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I feel sorry for our future children." Serah elbowed Snow in the stomach gently.

The pair sat quietly in each other's arms for a few minutes, simply enjoying one another's company.

"Where do you think they're going tomorrow?" Serah snuggled in closer to Snow and closed her eyes, starting to drift off into sleep.

"I don't know." Snow admitted, eyes staring up at the mistletoe. "But me and Sazh are going to follow them." Serah looked at Snow like he had grown two heads.

"You're going to follow Claire?" Snow nodded. "You do know she's a trained soldier, and that she'd beat you up for following her." Another nod. "Then why do you want to follow them?"

"That's my little secret." Snow winked secretively before snuggling his wife closer. "Now let's go to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow and I want to be fully rested for operation 'Lightning Strikes'…"

* * *

Lightning found herself in an abnormal predicament that morning. A task more challenging than anything she had done in the Guardian Corp for the last three years. It may even have been more daunting then spending time with Snow.

What task was so momentous that even the fearless Lightning had to make a careful plan of attack? Waking up a sleeping Hope.

Normally when Lightning had to wake someone up it involved a kick and a lot of screaming, but she really didn't want to do that to Hope. Ice water was out of the question since Hope could get sick. Lightning would have used a tazer, but Snow didn't own one, and if he did he wasn't telling Lightning where he kept it for reasons that were obvious to everyone but Lightning.

"Why couldn't I have to wake up someone else?" Lightning grumbled.

She stood to the right of Hope's bed, arms crossed over her chest and face set in a frustrated scowl. She wore a pair of loose olive green combat trousers, tucked into polished black boots. She also wore her signature turtleneck and white vest. The only thing missing from the soldier's wardrobe was her signature gunblade. Not that she needed it to look dangerous, her narrowed blue eyes were more than enough to strike fear in the hearts of her enemy's.

Lightning stood by Hope's bedside for several long minutes. She would have stood there for many more had Hope not shuddered and curled himself up into a ball.

_Is he having a nightmare?_ Lightning kneeled on the bed and moved over Hope. Her eyes bore into the side of his face.

"…Light…" Hope mumbled before rolling over sharply. His elbow hit Lightning in the stomach as he rolled and while it wasn't a hard blow it was enough to destabilize Lightning who was kneeling into the side of a soft bed, not a solid surface.

"Damn it!" She cried and fell. She easily managed to avoid landing on Hope and instead lay there next to him.

She didn't move for a moment, not quite sure what had happened. Then she slowly shot a glare at Hope's back before kicking him unceremoniously off the bed.

Hope made a loud thunk sound as he hit the hardwood floor. He then let out a yelp and stood up, arms going into the classic ninja fighting stance as he turned about looking for attackers.

"Who, what Light. Why floor…" Hope sputtered as he saw Lightning.

Lightning smirked as she stood up next to him. A quick flick to the head ended Hope's near incoherent ramblings.

"Light why are you in my room?" Hope asked sleepily, eyes barely open as he tried to focus on Lightning.

"What do you think?" Lightning crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's one of those dreams." Hope smiled stupidly and leaned towards her.

Lightning smirked and as he came in close towards her face she kissed his forehead and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the bed with a loud creaking sound and stared up at her upside down.

"You're not dreaming." Lightning enjoyed that red color Hope started to turn far too much. "But I would love to know what 'one of those dreams' involves…" Hope opened and closed his mouth several times.

"L-Light get out I need to change!" He stuttered.

Lightning smirked and turned her back to him, heading for the door. She cast one last glance at Hope over her shoulder; his face was still beet red, before exiting Hope's room.

She could hear the distant clomp of shoes as someone, probably Serah from the lightness of her steps, ran down the stairs and out of sight. Lightning smirked in spite of herself.

_Well I guess that's how to wake Hope up in the morning…_

* * *

Bodhum Central, Bodhum's largest mall.

Hope had been to Central twice. The first one was shortly after it had been built, two years ago, and NORA had been asked to clean up the site. Hope could tell even from its empty shell that it would be a busy, crowded, place.

This was proven correct when Hope had visited the mall to find something for Lightning's birthday. Even though the holidays were far away central had been packed. It was only fortunate that Snow had been there to cause a big enough distraction for Hope to do some shopping.

But now Hope was going to the mall not with the massive Snow, who looked menacing just because of his sheer bulk, but with Lightning, who was beautiful and actually menacing.

Of course not even Hope was prepared for what happened when Lightning and him set foot in the mall…

"Light." Hope asked, glancing around nervously.

"Yeah?" Lightning didn't sound concerned at all.

"Why is everyone running away from you?"

Once Lightning set foot in the mall a nearly perfect eight foot circle of people less space formed around the two. It was almost as though Lightning was a magnic that repelled everyone away from her.

"Do you really want to know?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hope took another look at the people who were avoiding them and reluctantly nodded.

"Snow pissed me off up on the food court." Lightning vaguely gestured at the fourth story where the food court was located. "And I punched him. It wouldn't have been a big deal if he hadn't tripped and fallen off the railing." Lightning's eyebrow twitched. "And that wouldn't have even been a problem if the damn mall cop hadn't decided to get involved… and then the police…" Hope gave Lightning a look that was somewhere between shocked and amazement. "And the army may have been called in… But it's not my fault! Snow made a sex joke about Serah…"

"And you punched him over the railing and took the rest of your anger out on the authorities?" Hope sounded very much like a father scolding a child, and Lightning crossed her arms and looked very much like a teenager not listening to their fathers scolding. "You can't just beat people up because you're angry."

"It's all Snows fault." Lightning muttered. "If he hadn't…" Hope flicked her in the forehead. Lightning looked at Hope, her face showing surprise for a moment. "Hope did you just flick me?"

"You would have done the same." Hope patted Lightning on the back in a condoling fashion. "Now let's get shopping…"

Neither of them noticed two men in large, bulky, black trench coats and black masks following them through the crowd. One of the men was a giant who wore a black bandana over his blond hair. The other sported an afro.

"Snow, I don't see how these count as disguises."

"Calm down Sazh." Snow reassured. "Unless something really big happens I don't think they'll notice we're here at all." Sazh gave Snow a look from under his mask.

"Can you remind why I agreed to spy on Light and Hope?" Sazh didn't sound happy, he actually sounded a little annoyed.

"Well you agree they're in love right?" Sazh nods. "But they don't know it." Another nod. "So it's our job to make them realize they love each other."

"And how does following them make them realize they're in love?" Sazh asked while he removed the black mask. "Or is it that you want to see what Hope's getting you for Christmas…" Sazh couldn't see it but he knew that Snow's mouth had just fallen open in surprise. Which caused Sazh to let out a long sigh.

"How'd you… I mean no." Snow pushed on ahead of Sazh. "This is valuable research, you know like observing wild animals."

Sazh didn't buy it for a moment. But seeing as Dajh was hanging out with his friends this afternoon he really didn't have anything better to do. And he thought Hope and Lightning were amusing to watch interacting.

Of course nothing interesting happened as Lightning and Hope slowly walked through the mall. They were talking the whole time but Snow and Sazh couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying.

That was until Lightning, who had astounded Snow by both laughing and smiling, grabbed Hope's hand and dragged him into women's store.

The two took the chance to sneak into the store, which emptied as Lightning approached, and creep close enough to the pair to hear and not be caught.

"..But that dress is ugly Light…" Hope whined. Snow and Sazh couldn't see Hope from the aisle they were on, but it sounded like he wasn't happy.

"I don't care." Sazh could almost hear Lightning's smile. "Come on; let's see how it fits…"

"Sis is going to wear a dress?" Snow whispered in amazement. "Come on, this I have to see." Sazh opened his mouth to protest when Snow started to edge towards the dressing rooms.

"This is a bad idea." Sazh urgently muttered to Snow. "If she see's us peaking in on her we're likely to get shot." Snow rolled his eyes.

"Come on, stealthy is practically my middle name." Snow said this as he accidentally knocked over a rack full of dresses filling the store with the sound of clanging metal.

Both grown men stopped instantaneously and held their breath. Snow instinctively raised his arms around his head while Sazh took a quick glance at the store window, just in case he had to run.

"Light!" Hope's loud, whiny, voice filled they're ears. "Cut it out!"

The two men let out soft sighs. They had narrowly avoided death and both knew it.

"Actually it fits you better than I thought…" Lightning sounded thoughtful.

The men exchanged glances and crept ever closer so they could see.

"Why did it have to have frills?"

"Because it's cuter…"

The two men gasped loudly at the sight before them. Snow would later go on to say that it was a life changing event. Sazh however said he was just glad to make it out alive.

This life altering/endangering sight was Hope Estheim in a dress.

It was a sparkly green dress with a low V neckline. It hugged Hope's muscular chest oddly well and went snug around Hope rear and legs. This image was only made better because Lightning had forced the poor boy into the matching heels. Of course the green of the dress matched the green of his odds, and contrasted with the red of his face.

Lightning on the other hand was holding a hand over her mouth and trying not to laugh. It was perhaps the happiest that Snow had ever seen Lightning.

The store clerk on the other hand looked like he was about to pee his pants. His gaze alternated from staring fearfully at Lightning to looking sorry for Hope, though Sazh noted the man's eyes linger on Hope longer then was natural.

"Liiigghhtt!" Hope whined, scratching the back of his head and trying to hide his eyes with his hair.

"Come on, put on the gloves." Lightning giggled a little bit as she held out the long green gloves.

"I thought you said we were going to get something for Serah." Lightning tossed the gloves at Hope, who caught them easily.

"Now come on." Lightning teased, causing Hope to give Lightning a glare, a real 'Lightning' glare. "At least Snow and Sazh aren't here…"

The irony was not lost on the men.

"You owe me one." Hope grumbled as he pulled the gloves on.

If Snow didn't know Hope was a guy he would have thought Hope was a very cute flat chested girl. Sazh on the other hand had long since turned his back on Hope out of both respect and pity for the young man.

"There, you done yet?" Hope crossed his arms over his chest and stared defiantly at Lightning.

"Almost, I just have one question." Hope stared Lightning in the eyes, conveying just how much he wasn't amused by this. "How the hell do you walk in heels so gracefully? Is this the first time that…" Lightning didn't get to finish as Snow burst out laughing.

Both Hope and Lightning looked at Snow who put a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just done.

"Sazh…" Snow started but stopped when a he noticed that instead of Sazh standing behind him there was a Sazh shaped cloud of dust where he had been. "Shit…"

What Lightning did to Snow was nothing compared to what Hope did. Whilst the details on what happened were scarce one fact was abundantly clear. Someone had shoved a green heel up Snow's nose. And that his bandana was now hiding two lumps that looked suspiciously like horns.

After Snow's beating he was left at the store. Sazh crept back once he saw Lightning and Hope exit the store. Making sure he wasn't spotted by the still fuming Hope he walked into the store and sat down next to Snow who was lying amidst a pile of dressed on the floor.

"Did you learn anything?" Sazh asked, smiling broadly.

"Never, ever, follow Hope into a dress store." Snow pulled a camera out of his pocket and showed Sazh the snapshot he managed to take before he was spotted. "Because he just might try one on…" Sazh laughed as he took the camera from Snow.

"Well that's not exactly the lesson I was thinking of, but close enough." Sazh looked at Hope's back, happy to see the young boy dressed in his normal attire. _But I will think this, Light's defiantly the one wearing the not so proverbial pants in their relationship._

* * *

"I'm going to kill him…" Hope was muttering to himself, head pressed down on one of the food courts table.

The food court was a room suspended four floors above the malls ground floor. The floors were sturdy looking metal that was shined. The tables were of a modern style, silver metal with three legs and chairs that were equally silver.

Comfortably it could seat well over a thousand people. But with the apparently infamous Lightning they had found a corner that all but devoid of people.

"Kill him dead." Which was probably a good thing considering Hope's downcast mood.

"You don't mean that." Lightning stated between drinks of her soda. "Besides it's not like he has a picture or anything." Hope tilted his head just enough so he could give Lightning a tired one eyes glare.

"Why did I let you talk me into that?"

"Um you secretly want to cross dress?" Lightning offered.

Hope rolled his eyes and sat up straight. Once he was sitting up straight Lightning pushed a tray with a cheeseburger, French fries and bottle of soda to Hope who began eating slowly.

Lightning waited patiently for Hope to finish, knowing he'd be in a better mood when he had a full stomach. This was proven right as Hope let out a content sigh as he crumpled up his trash.

"So where to first?" Hope asked with a light smile.

"Let's start with the easy people, the guys…"

Lightning was right. Shopping for Snow, Sazh and Dajh was easy. A new bandana for Snow and a game called Chocobo Knight for Dajh.

Sazh was a little trickier. There weren't a whole lot of things the older man wanted, and virtually none of it was material.

That was when Hope had an idea. He carried around a picture of the L'Cie after they had woken from Crystal stasis.

Hope was sitting in the front with Lightning kneeling beside him. Snow stood to Lightning left with Serah held in his arms bridal style. Sazh stood to Lightning's right with Dajh hanging happily on his father's shoulders. They were all smiling brightly at Bartholomew who was taking the picture.

Lightning had asked Hope what he was doing with the picture when he went into a store labeled 'Arder 61.' Hope had said it was a secret, and no matter how much Lightning pried Hope didn't say anything about it.

With that settled Lightning and Hope went shopping for Serah. This was a problem for both Lightning and Hope. Hope because he was a male and Lightning because she was Lightning.

Lightning had suggested an electric dog collar for her to put on Snow. Hope had tactfully suggested a set of new kitchen knives, to which Lightning had suggested a couple of uses.

Now all that was left was Lightning herself.

"So you want me to leave?" Lightning asked as they came to the entrance to the mall. Hope seemed to think about it a moment before shaking his head.

"Actually I don't think you'd appreciate anything I could get here." Hope said thoughtfully. "Most of the stuff they sell is clothes or cooking stuff, and video games. But Light you just don't strike me as a video game person."

"sooo." Lightning said innocently, crossing her arms behind her back. "What are you getting me?"

"Light are you excited?" Hope teased, earning him a playful hit in the arm.

"About Christmas? No." That was Lightning, blunt and to the point. "But…" She looked meaningfully at Hope. "I'm excited about spending time with my best friend." Hope blushed and looked away.

"Geez Light you're getting mushy on me."

"Yeah, I guess I am…"

The ride back to Serah's house was uneventful. The pair arrived a few minutes before four which gave Lightning and Hope enough time to get the presents, which they had wrapped at the store, under the tree.

Of course there was also enough time for Snow to bug Hope about what he got. Hope had looked to Lightning for help but since they were around Snow and Serah she was back to being Lightning the soldier and not Light, Hope's best friend.

Perhaps it was a good that Sazh arrived at four oh five. Though it wasn't actually Sazh who changed the subject, it was an overtly excited Dajh who asked god uncle Snow what he had gotten him for Christmas.

Snow quickly found out why it was annoying to be asked repeatedly what you got someone for Christmas. Snow's solution? Redirect Dajh to Hope who had also got him something for Christmas.

Of course Hope didn't mind Dajh asking him. Dajh was a kid after all and Hope remembered pestering his parents almost nonstop about what they were getting him.

Of course Dajh more mature then most kids his age and after awhile let Uncle Hope talk with the grownups in peace. The young boy had went over to the quiet Lightning and stared up at her curiously.

Lightning looked down at him annoyed.

"What is it?" Lightning's voice was annoyed, but not unfriendly.

"Why are you always standing by yourself?" Dajh asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Because I want to be alone." Lightning was hoping Dajh would get bored talking to her and bother the others. It wasn't anything against Dajh; actually she didn't mind Dajh all that much since he was fairly mature for his age. Lightning just didn't feel right being around everyone when they were so happy like this.

"Then why do you keep staring at Uncle Hope?" Lightning just looked at Dajh amazed.

"How did you…" Dajh shrugged at what he thought was a stupid question.

"You've been staring at him since I got here." Dajh smiled up at her. "Come on…" He grabbed Lightning's hand and dragged the older women behind him.

"H-hey." Lightning tried to protest, but Dajh was stubborn and wouldn't let go.

"Uncle Hope!" Dajh cried as he dragged Lightning towards the couch. "Don't forget about Aunt Lightning!" Dajh was using his most serious nine year old voice as he stopped in front of the adults, Lightning behind him.

"Light?" Snow sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Oddly enough Lightning didn't slug him; instead she took her hand out of Dajh's and started back towards her place by the wall.

"Light." Hope reached out and grabbed her arm. "Sit down." Hope gently pulled Lightning to the seat next to him, everyone was surprised that she didn't really resist. "If I have to deal with 'that'" Hope vaguely motioned at Snow. "Then you do to."

Lightning looked at Hope a moment before snorting and hitting him in the arm.

"I have to deal with 'that' all the time…"

"Why do you guys keep calling me 'that'?" Snow sounded offended. Hope and Lightning gave him matching 'isn't it obvious' looks. Sazh chuckled.

"It seems you just can't win today hero." Sazh got a dirty look from Snow.

"Yeah definitely not my day…"

Everyone laughed, except Lightning who almost cracked a smile.

They talked for a couple of hours. The topics ranged from reminising over their adventure to Snow having put on a few pounds since Cocoon fell.

To everyone's great surprise, and Hopes utter delight, Lightning even participated.

Then dinner came. Serah normally cooked large meals to accommodate Snow who ate massive quantities of food. But with her guests she cooked a true feast, one that Hope likened to a buffet with all the food laid out on the counters.

The seating arrangement was different than normal. Sazh, Snow and Serah had rushed to the food and wound up on one side of the table.

Lightning gave the three an odd look before sitting on the opposite side. Hope didn't think anything was off until Snow gave him a wink. Hope sat next to Lightning and developed a foreboding feeling about the evening.

After dinner the group moved back to the living room where Lightning and Sazh started to gather their belongings. Sazh was talking with Lightning who responded, even smiling lightly.

Hope watched her out of the corner of his eye. An action that did not go unnoticed by Snow.

"Hope your staring." Snow said quietly to Hope.

"I-I am not." Hope said defensively.

"You're so staring." Snow pulled Hop to his feet. "Go get a closer look…" Snow pushed Hope towards the tree.

"Hey…!" Hope's shout was cut short as he crashed into Lightning's stomach. "S-sorry Light…" Hope stood up, almost eye to eye with Lightning.

"Hey guys." Both Lightning and Hope looked at a grinning Snow. "Mistletoe."

The both looked up and sure enough Snow and Sazh had maneuvered the pair under the mistletoe.

_Crafty devils._ A smile slowly spread across Hopes face.

_I guess it was bound to happen._ Lightning thought. _Snow actually doing something that doesn't make me mad…_

"Well?" Sazh said.

Lightning rolled her eyes and bent down towards Hope. Hope's face turned red, not just his cheeks but everything from his chin to his forehead.

Everyone else watched silently as Lightning leant towards Hope, who was frozen.

However no one expected Lightning to kiss Hopes forehead before grabbing her backpack.

"See you tomorrow." And with that Lightning walked out of the house leaving a still frozen, and red faced, Hope standing in the living room.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Snow asked Sazh silently when Hope hadn't moved for three minutes.

"I think he's in shock…" Sazh was standing by Hope. He slowly reached out a finger and touched Hope's arm, no response.

"Or she fried his brain…"

Serah's sigh broke the men out of their diagnosis of Hope.

"Come on, let's leave Hope alone…" Serah grabbed Snow's ear as she passed. "And I have to talk to you about operation 'Lightning Strikes…"

"Sazh save me!" Snow yelled as his wife dragged him up the stairs.

"Daddy is mister Snow going to be okay?" Dajh sounded very worried, and Sazh thought there was a good reason to be worried.

"Well I don't know." Sazh picked his son up and started for the door, saying a quick good bye to Hope. "She is a Farron."

"Like aunt Light?" Dajh snuggled into the crook of his father's arm.

He may have been nine but Dajh was a small nine year old, and one that loved his father very much.

"Yep." Sazh looked up in time to see Lightning wave as she took off on her velocycle.

"When are aunt Light and uncle Hope getting married?" Sazh looked at Dajh surprised.

"Why do you think their getting married?" Dajh yawned and looked at his father like he was stupid.

"Because their made for each other daddy." Dajh said, little eye's closing. "Just like you and mommy…"

The next sound to reach Sazh's ears were the soft snores of his son. Sazh smiled warmly as he opened the door and set his son in the back seat. Quietly he buckled Dajh in before returning to the front seat.

"You know." Sazh started the engine and backed out carefully, he was caring precious cargo after all. "Sometimes kids say the darndest things…"

Back to the tree.

_Wow, so the mistletoe's not why I'm in the tree…_ Hope's eyes looked up at the plant. _Huh then why am in the tree…?_

**(A/N)**

**The word count was well over eight thousand six hundred. It would have been longer but their comes a point where sleep loss kills your brain…**

**As for Hope being in a dress… all I can say is I just made five bucks. A friend bet five dollars I couldn't incorporate that convincingly in my story, not to mention it was a good excuse to see Hope pissed off.**

**I feel like their was to much talk, but that's how I write. In writing fiction there are many philosophy's, the two I'm most acquinted with are the characters writing the story, or the story writing the characters.**

**The first of which is where the story revolves around your characters and changes as they evolve. The other is where the story dictates your characters.**

**The way I write is I let my characters flesh out my story. My fiction, both fanfiction and normal books, revolve around my characters not the fiction.**

**Not that you really care about that, what you probably care about is how the H E double hockey sticks (hockey sticks look like this LL in my mind) did Hope wind up in that tree? Well that's part two because if it was in part one then this would be way to large…**

**So… Happy Christmas and a Merry New Years! ( The next chapter will be up as soon it's done being written, edited and Author Noted!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Okay, I'm a day late. But it's done and here it is! The finale of my two part Christmas special is finally upon us! (In my head that sounded so dramatic… sigh…)**

**A quick clarification. When I said a friend bet five bucks I did not actually make any money. Between me and this dude it's the equivalent of I double dog dare you to do, insert dare here. So I did not make money off of this.**

**I did however make a sandwich with everything, and I mean Everything, on it. It tasted like crap but hey I won the bet/dare so I'm going to eat my just rewards.**

**Disclaime: Since I haven't found anyone (stupid) enough to loan me an Austin Martin Square Enix still has the rights… but one day though shalt be mine Final Fantasy XIII!... Even if it's only in my head…**

The sound of Lightning's alarm clock, which had the high pitched noise of a heart monitor, filled the small bedroom. A single blue eye peeked out of the covers at the incessant device.

"Six in the morning?" Lightning asked aloud. "Stupid clock…"

Lightning's blue eye roved around the room, eventually stopping on the calendar. The twenty fifth was the last date that didn't have an X over it, meaning that was today.

_Why would I want to get out of bed on Christmas?_ Lightning pulled the covers back over her head, ears already tuning out the alarm clock, when her eyes caught the picture of Hope and herself. _Wait… Hope's here. But does that mean I really have to get out of bed?_

After a quick mental debate Lightning threw the covers off herself. They fluttered in the air a moment before settling down on her bed in heaps.

She then pushed herself to her feet and got dressed for the day. Warm pants, since Bodhum was fairly cold that morning, a dark red T-shirt with a warm white jacket over it. And of course her signature combat boots.

Lightning took a moment to examine the abused pair of boots before pulling them gruffly over her socks. The boots had taken a lot of punishment since Cocoon fell. Her right boot had a large patch of leather that had been torn away in a fight against a pack of Gorgonopsids. The left one had a small hole on the top, just over her big toe, because Snow had dropped a pike on it.

There were dozens of other injury's and general scuff marks. Lightning decided she should probably get another pair. But that would mean shopping, and shopping wasn't something she particularly enjoyed.

_Well I kind of enjoyed shopping with Hope yesterday._ Lightning stood and started for the door. _Especially getting him into a dress… I never thought he'd look quite that good in one though… wait never mind that's a perverted thought._

Perverted or not she had decided that hope looked far better in a dress then she did. Not that she'd tell Hope that, she had more respect than to embarrass him like that.

_Though there are far better ways to embarrass Hope._ Lightning closed the door behind her and set her face in its customary soldier look.

The few neighbors that had been in the hallway when she walked out quickly scattered. Lightning didn't cast them a glance as she briskly walked down the hallway and towards the few people she passed she gave quick glares, leaving most of them shaking in their boots, before walking past them.

As she came to the elevator she gave the crowded device a glare, emptying it off people as though she had drawn a weapon. Lightning then walked in and hit the ground floor, about twenty stories's down.

The slow hum of the elevator filled her ears and she let out a soft sigh. It was starting to feel strange, going from Hope's best friend to fearless soldier. The change was getting harder and harder to maintain.

_I guess._ Lightning smirked lightly._ That eventually Lightning will cease to exist… but I wonder what I'll be when she does?_

It was something Lightning had started to think about a lot. She had built her world around being a soldier. Around protecting Serah and providing for her.

But then Hope came. He lost his mother and in a moment of weakness followed her, followed Lightning the soldier. Hope had been sweat and kind no matter what she did to him. Even when Lightning tried to leave him behind Hope hadn't given up.

It was strange. Normally after people had known Lightning for a little while they gave up and looked at her like a soldier. But Hope was different. No matter what she did to him those eyes always looked at her the same; though sometimes they looked to her for different things they always saw the same person.

And that person wasn't Lightning the world knew and it wasn't the Claire that Serah knew.

_He always looks at me like he's just now seeing me, like I'm the most interesting thing he's ever come across._ Lightning sighed in an emotion like contempt. _But what is it he sees?_ The answer was an easy one. _To Hope I'm Light…_

The elevator door opened breaking Lightning's train of thought. As she stepped out several people in the apartments lounge gasped, and she paid them no mind. After all if Hope was going to keep seeing Light then these people are eventually going to have to get used to her smiling.

As far as the staff were concerned a smile was a good look on Lightning.

* * *

"…What'd you get me sis?" Snow asked for the seventh time as he made puppy dog eyes at Lightning.

_Though it's hard to smile around 'that'_ A vein twitched in Lightning's forehead as every fiber of her being resisted the urge to tear Snow a new ass.

"If you keep it up I'll take it back!" She shouted at Snow, who brought his arms around his head defensively.

"Claire you're scaring him!" Serah tried to sound like she was scolding her older sister, but her soft giggles ruined it.

"Good." Lightning crossed her arms and looked defiant. "He should be scared."

Snow swallowed hard and sat as far away from Lightning as he could get. Lightning merely gave him a hard look before her eyes returned to the tree.

Sometime last night Snow and Serah had put presents out. Under the tree was full of gifts wrapped in all colors of wrapping paper. The bright, vibrant, color's kind of hurt Lightning's eyes when the sun reflected off of it.

The rest of the living room had also seen a spruce of Christmas cheer since last night. The coffee table and chairs had covers with Christmas designs on them, of which Lightning thought only the dark blue one with a smiling snow man wasn't overtly ugly.

Four candles had been set up on the mantle, which was by the Christmas tree. The candles filled the room with the smell of cinnamon and pepper mint. Neither of which was Lightning fond of.

However in all the Christmas cheer there was one thing missing.

"Where's Hope?" Lightning asked none threateningly. Actually compared to how she normally talked to her sister and brother in law it was a kind tone.

"He said he had to go to the train station to pick up your gift, something about Maqui coming in with it this morning." Serah said.

"Hey that's right. The whole NORA gang's meeting up at the bar tonight, I guess Maqui came over to spend Christmas with Yuj and Lebreau." Snow said, smirking the whole time.

Lightning remembered Hope telling her once that Maqui had a crush on Lebreau. Hope had said once Maqui was strong enough he intended to ask Lebreau out, seeing as she was single now.

Lightning's only advice had been for Hope to wish him good luck, he'd probably need it. Hope had agreed, but he said he'd need the same thing.

Lightning never did learn what he meant by that.

"You wanna' come sis?" Lightning threw one of the throw pillows at Snow.

"Hell no." Lightning said harshly. "The less time I have to spend with you and your thugs the better." Snow rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on, you know you secretly adore me!" Snow said, happy that Lightning decided to just throw another pillow instead of something heavy like a candle.

"Don't push your luck." Lightning warned, though in a strangely not so threatening way. "Making Serah a widow for Christmas would be a terrible gift."

Snow laughed a little bit, Sera joining him. Lightning didn't laugh, didn't smile, but her face softened a little bit.

"So do you know when Sazh is going to be here?" Snow asked a little light coming into his eyes. "And Dajh."

"He said he'd be here around ten." Serah seemed to be a little cheerier as well.

"You two sound like you're more excited about seeing Dajh then Sazh." Lightning observed. The married couple looked towards each other before nodding at Lightning. "You want children of your own don't you?"

"Yeah." Snow was a little more somber as he said this, even taking Serah's hand in his own comfortingly. "But we just haven't had any luck yet…"

"And not because of lack of trying…" Serah added.

"Gross!" Lightning shouted and put her hands over her ears. "Don't say shit like that!" Snow and Serah laughed as Lightning glared at the pair. "You know you're ruining my good mood." Snow rolled his eyes and Serah kept laughing.

The next hour and a half was filled with conversation. And for once talking with her brother in law wasn't pissing her off, as a rule. He had said a few things that were punch worthy but Lightning decided to let it slide. He could consider it her Christmas present to him.

Then the doorbell rang. Serah got up and went to see who it was. Snow glanced at his wife and then leaned forward towards Lightning conspiratorially.

"So what's the deal with Hope?" Snow whispered, face serious for once.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked, confused.

"Do you two like each other, you know. Love like." Lightning would have thought Snow was trying to annoy her, but that look in his eye…

"It's none of your business." Lightning said, leaning back on the couch and crossing her arms.

"I knew it." Snow said happily. "Well if you do have like Hope, and I'm not saying you do, you should tell him."

"It's Sazh!" Serah called from the entryway.

"Coming." Snow called back. He gave Lightning a wink and a goofy grin before getting up and heading to the door.

Sazh and Dajh followed the Viller's back into the living room. Dajh's face was beaming with excitement as he pestered Snow about what he got. Snow deflected poor Dajh to Lightning.

The excited nine year old asked Lightning what she got him, repeatedly. Snow and Sazh exchanged worry looks as Dajh jumped around Lightning, never once shutting his mouth.

Both men were however surprised when Lightning just patted him on the top of the head and whispered something to him. Dajh nodded and with a huge smile returned to pestering Snow.

Snow didn't know what Lightning had told Dajh. He did however know the boy refused to annoy anyone else in the room. If anything Dajh was even more excited than before.

It was probably a good thing Hope ran through the door a moment later. He looked like he had ran a considerable distance, and when he looked at Snow he had a guilty gleam to his eyes.

"What happened?" Serah asked worriedly. Hope smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Your car broke down at the train station and I had to fix it before I came here." Hope locked eyes with Lightning.

"What was wrong?" Lightning asked curiously. She was actually mildly surprised Hope had the ability needed to fix a broken down car.

"The fuel injector was fried. Probably because of the sparks plugs, those things were nasty…" As Hope said this Serah gave Snow a dirty look. "'Had to replace all of them, and they were in some pretty hard to reach places."

"Good job Hope." Lightning congratulated. She remembered having to do similar repair work when Serah was driving so Lightning knew that it wasn't a fun job, wasn't an easy job either.

"I told you something was wrong." Serah said harshly. Snow cringed at his wife's angry voice; Dajh even stopped pestering him when Serah stared in Snow's direction with angry eyes.

"Hey um… how about we have Hope wash up so we can start on the gifts?" Snow offered, swallowing hard.

"Good idea!" Hope said, running up to get washed. "Oh wait Sazh catch!" Hope threw a fairly large box to Sazh who caught it easily. "That's your gift!"

And with that Hope was gone. Lightning stared after him a moment before Sazh gave her a slight nudge.

"Go on, we'll start the exchange down here." Sazh gave her an encouraging smile. "Besides it'll give you a break from Snow."

"Thanks old timer." Lightning flashed Sazh a brief smile before getting up.

Sazh and Snow exchanged glances.

_Good luck sis…_

* * *

Lightning approached Hope's room, a package behind her back. A strange feeling of nervousness stole over her as she approached. It settled primarily in her stomach and made her feel like she needed to throw up.

It got worse the closer to Hope's door she got. Until, as she stood outside it, she had to grab her stomach with her left hand and lean on the doorframe.

_Serah described something like this to me before…_ Lightning tried to remember what Serah had called it. _That's right, butterfly's…_

This feeling started to fade when she heard Hope's quiet voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but his voice was full of tenderness and love.

Lightning leaned towards the door so she could hear, and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Nora's name whispered.

_He's talking to his mom?_

"…Sorry I had to leave earlier." Lightning could see Hope was sitting cross legged in front of a candle. "But I wanted to get Light's gift, and I think I did a good job this year. And I get to see the look on her face."

Lightning could just make out the content smile on Hope's face. A part of her mind remarked at how handsome Hope had become. The other, more dominant, part of her mind wondered if he did this every year.

"Though I bet its pretty stoic." Hope had closed his eyes and leaned his back against the bed. "I called dad this morning. He sounded like he was doing alright; he invited a few friends over and said they were drinking and playing cards. I don't know, dad never was good at holding his whiskey…" Hope chuckled quietly. "Sorry I didn't do this last night. I was just kind of surprised."

_Surprised at what?_ Lightning leaned in closer, her butterfly's long forgotten, and listened intently.

"Light kissed me, it was on the forehead but still… actually come to think of it she did that to me when she woke me up to." Hope was wearing one of Snow's hero grins. "But I guess is was too tired for it to be that big of a deal. And then we went to the mall… and she got to me to try on a dress. Mom I really Hope you didn't see that. So embarrassing." Now Lightning was feeling guilty for talking Hope into it.

_Well it seemed like a good idea at the time._ Lightning had to stifle a laugh at the memory of Hope in the dress. _And it isn't my fault he looked pretty good in a dress…_

"But at least I got her to smile. It was all worth it… even if Snow saw it…" Hope sighed sadly. "But he now has black mail for the rest of his life…"

Hope grumbled a few minutes about Snow and his ever growing folder of black mail. Then he talked sweetly about his life, even saying something being promoted. And then Hope said good bye and blew the candle out.

It was at this time Lightning decided to nock gingerly on his door.

"Come in." Hope called. He smiled when Lightning swung the door open and calmly walked in. "Hey Light, sorry I must be holding everyone up…"

"They're starting without us." Lightning said, that butterfly feeling returning.

"Figures." Hope was smiling at Lightning in much the same he had smiled at the candle. "I bet Snow couldn't wait to get into his gifts."

"Yeah." Lightning pulled the long box out from behind her back and tossed it to Hope. "Though I know you can't wait either."

Hope had a child like smile on his face as he caught Lightning's gift. With that smile he looked just like he did when he was fourteen.

_I guess something never change…_

Hope opened the gift gingerly. Lightning could tell he was suppress the urge to open it like a little kid.

"Hope that's not how you open a present." Lightning said, smirking the whole time.

"Yeah." Hope said. "I guess your right…"

A moment later the light blue wrapping paper was torn and tossed into the air, landing around Hope like snow. Hope's next task was opening the taped box, which took longer than it should have.

But finally Hope got the box opened. He dug around in the packaging for a moment before pulling out a smaller box. This one just flipped open and Hope's face became surprised at what he saw.

"It's the knife…" Hope pulled Lightning's knife out of the box and stared at it amazed. "The one I gave back to you."

"I think I can trust you with it." Lightning said. "Just remember operation NORA's over…"

"No it isn't." Hope pulled Lightning's gift off his bed. "The objective's just changed…"

"Does it involve revenge?" Lightning asked a bit harshly.

"Nope, right now it just need patience."

Lightning sat down next to Hope, who handed her the gift. A small jolt of excitement ran through Lightning's body as she took the gift.

The excitement had nothing to do with getting a present, but rather the on giving it.

Lightning started to carefully open the package. Which was when Hope took her hands in his.

"That's not how you open a present Light." With his hands still firmly on hers she tore the package open.

It was a shoebox. Lightning gave Hope a curious look before opening it.

Inside were a pair of heavy black leather boots. They looked exactly like Lightning's, except the soles seemed thicker.

"Me and Maqui have been working on AMP boots." Hope explained when Lightning looked at him. "Basically, without getting into the scientific crap, they make you run faster, longer and further. Kicks delivered with these will be more powerful and jumped higher."

"Thanks." Lightning smiled at Hope.

"No problem, I just thought you'd probably like something more utilitarian." Hope reached a hand into one of the boots and pulled out a small digital camera. "But I figured some sentimental value would be good to…"

Hope wrapped a hand around Lightning's shoulder and pulled her towards him. He held the camera out with his left hand and the pair smiled up at it.

"Wow that flash is bright!" Hope exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. Lightning hit him lightly in the arm.

"I'll say, you have to warn me before you do that next time." She scolded playfully.

"Yeah…" The two sat that way for awhile, Hope's arm draped around her shoulder. Lightning allowed him to hold her as she took off her old boots and put the new ones on.

_Most girls would be pretty mad at you for getting them boots._ Lightning stole a glance at Hope's content face. _Good thing I'm not most girls, actually I like them already._ Lightning thought as she felt how comfortable the new boots were.

"Come on, let's go before Serah decides we're doing anything." Lightning said, Hope face turning a little red

"Y-yeah." Hope followed her out of the room, attaching the knife to his belt as they went.

The pair came down to a sea of wrapping paper. Snow was quite literally buried under the multi colored paper, the only thing sticking out being the top of his black bandana.

Upon a quick visual sweep of the room she attributed most of the mess to Dajh who was playing several large new toys.

"You know you're spoiling him right?" Lightning asked as she went to stand by her sister, who was out of Snow and Dajh's ear shot.

"I know, but just look at how happy he is!" Serah exclaimed. Lightning just sighed.

Hope on the other hand went ahead and gave the boy his gift. Dajh tore into the wrapping paper like a starved lion would tear into a piece of meat.

When the boy had finally decimated the wrapping paper he stared amazed at the game before latching himself onto Hope in a tight hug, saying thank you several times.

"He's pretty good with kids." Sazh commented, having casually strollen up next to the other adults.

"I bet he is." Lightning said. A small smile crossed her face. "Doesn't surprise me one bit…"

"What about me Hope!" Snow shouted, standing up quickly and sending wrapping paper into the air. "Where's my gift?"

Hope looked up at the falling wrapping paper and shook his head slowly. And then with a look of utter patience he turned to Snow.

"Didn't get you anything." Hope said with a straight face.

Snow looked like he had been shot. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes went wide. He then grabbed his chest and fell back down on his chair, seemingly dead.

"Are you okay mister Snow?" Dajh asked worriedly.

"He's fine." Hope picked up a small box from under the tree and threw it on top of Snow's chest. "But I thought you guys were opening presents without us."

"Well we actually just didn't get to yours yet." Snow said, attacking the wrapping paper like Dajh. "But if you two had taken a couple more minutes we would have…"

"Snow!" Serah scolded.

"I mean of course we were waiting for you." Snow amended as he caught his wife's glare. "So you guys want your gifts?"

The gifts were trivial. Ranging from a new bandana for Hope and, strangely enough, a box of chocolate for Lightning.

The same could not be said of Lightning and Hope's gifts to them, except Snow who's bandana was a little too large for him.

Hope had gotten Sazh a painted portrait of the family. Apparently Arder was an artist's store that had managed to make a painting on such short notice.

From Lightning the most noteworthy gift was a pair of tickets to see the new theme park in Bodhum, Chocobo Land. Dajh, who she had already told what she was getting, jumped high into the air and hugged his father around the neck with a squeal of glee. Lightning even smiled at that.

From there the group sat down and talked, save Dajh who was busy playing with his toys. Sazh talked about his work and the small towns he was always delivering shipments to.

Snow bragged about Nora and it's growing importance for the people of New Cocoon.

NORA's basic function in society was to act as police officers. Though it's stronger members were often called in to tackle the stronger monsters that approached the varying city's.

The Guardian Corps job was to quiet maintain peace. This was mostly tackling strong monsters and the occasional terrorist cell. Though they would be asked to act as police from time to time it was generally a bad idea when you saw GC officers acting as law enforcement, they were after all trained soldiers and not mild mannered civil servants.

At one point it was considered cutting one of these two branches or forming them into one. This idea was discarded when the Guardian Corp soldiers caught wind of this and threatened to disband.

Apparently for some reason NORA and the Guardian Corp didn't get along very well…

Snow also added that Hope was going to be the leader of NORA's New Palumpolum branch. This was met with more than mild surprise by Lightning who's eyes widened a little bit as she turned to Hope.

"Is he serious?" She asked, voice sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Hope said sheepishly. "I'll officially be promoted some time next January…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Where Hope's ears betraying him or did Lightning sound a little bit hurt.

"I didn't think you'd care much." Hope said bluntly. "Sorry for not telling you… I'll do better next time."

"Good." Lightning said with a small smile. "I'll hold you to that…" Snow whistled loudly, cutting Lightning off.

"I never thought I'd say the day that sis got all sentimental on us…"

"Watch it Snow." Lightning's soldier glare was back. "I really don't want to have to find a coffin to fit your bulk…" Snow swallowed loudly and everyone laughed, save Lightning who smiled lightly.

The adults talked for several more hours. Snow and Sazh were the most talkative, followed by Serah and Hope. Dajh would occasional participate, but he was having far too much time enjoying Chocobo Knight to pay the adults much mind.

And then there was Lightning. She said little, and every time she talked she found herself a little closer to Hope, or was it Hope who was a little closer to her?

Eventually the pair found themselves standing side by side next to the Christmas tree. They were silently watching their friends.

"We've come a long way haven't we?" Hope asked quietly. Lightning glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I guess we have." She looked back at Snow, who was exuberantly telling a story about how he single handedly took down a king behemoth.

"We're really all more than just friends." Lightning looked at Hope questioningly. "We're a family. A kind of weird family but still a family." Lightning snorted.

"What's Snow in our family?" Lightning asked as Snow slipped on a piece of wrapping paper and landed heavily in his chair, causing everyone else to laugh.

"The goofy big brother." Hope didn't even hesitate with his answer. "He has his faults, more than his fair share, but he really wants everyone to be happy. I know in a fight he'd be the second person by my side, and believe it or not he gives pretty good advice on occasion."

"Reasonable enough." Lightning's eyes traveled to Dajh and Sazh. "What about Sazh and his kid?"

"Sazh is the father figure of our group." Hope nodded his head, as though it would emphasize his words. "And Dajh is that cute nephew who can be way wiser then his age."

"How 'bout Serah?" Lightning was starting to get curious what Hope thought about her, but she didn't want to seem too eager.

"Um…" Hope thought for a few seconds before nodding his head. "She's like the older sister. She wants what's best for us and sometimes she puts her nose where it doesn't belong." Lightning nodded.

"So… what about me?" Lightning couldn't help that nervous clenching feeling her stomach did.

"Your…" Hope was stumped. "I don't know…"

"What about you." Lightning's voice was quiet and hurt.

"I'm nothing." Hope said. Lightning looked at him confused. "The better question is what are you and I in the family? Alone you're the angry teenager, ready to lash out at the world, and I'm a broken kid who just wants to hide." Lightning was about to scold Hope for selling himself short. "But together I think we're the glue. Maybe not directly but I think we hold the family together…" Hope was hit in the arm.

"Your getting all sentimental on me again." Lightning muttered, eyes covered by pink bangs. "Makes me wonder what I did wrong…"

Hope rolled his eyes and hit her back. They both chuckled lowly, not wanting the others to hear, and went back to watching.

After a few minutes Hope smiled contentedly and leaned back, foot bumping a box. Hope picked it up and saw that it was to Serah from Snow.

"Hey Snow you forgot to give Serah this one." Hope called.

"Thanks!" Snow and Serah walked over to the tree. "Can't forget my lady now can I?"

"You better not forget her." Lightning threatened. Snow swallowed hard again.

"Claire!" Serah scolded, Lightning just rolled her eyes.

"Just open it already." Lightning had an almost imperceptible smile on her face as she said this.

"Alright, here goes." Serah unwrapped presents very slow and methodical.

Hope quickly grew bored and had to stifle a yawn. Lightning, who was more patient, stood over her sister's shoulder and casually watched Serah unwrap.

A peculiar thing happened as she removed the paper which covered a nondescript cardboard box. Snow's face grew pale and his eyes went wide. Hope was the only one to notice Snow's horrified expression. Hope was however unable to figure out what that expression meant until.

"Snow!" Lightning's enraged voice shouted.

All eyes turned towards Lightning and Serah. Hope's sharp green orbs saw the lacy blank lingerie in the box. Immediately he looked away towards the ground, trying to banish any thoughts of Lightning in afore mentioned underwear from his mind.

"Wait sis we can talk!" Snow shouted as Lightning swung.

One thing can be said for Snow. He had gotten considerably faster at ducking over the years. To fast it seemed.

Lightning's left fist touched the edge of Snow's falling hair as the man ducked incredibly low, taking a knee in the process. But Lightning's fist had too much momentum to change direction, much less stop.

It was one of those swings you take when you want to seriously hurt or destroy something. A punch thrown with reckless abandon and what would have normally been impeccable accuracy.

However that Accuracy missed Snow's head and was headed straight for Hopes. There was a moment in Lightning's mind where everything seemed to just slow down, giving her time to properly appreciate what was about to happen.

Hope was staring at the carpet, looking away from Lightning. His face that embarrassed color that it only got when he was trying not to think about something inappropriate.

Meanwhile her fist was cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. And as it hit Hope's head, right above his ear and slightly towards his nose, she could hear the loud pop of her knuckles and the clack Hope's teeth made, complete with the sound of him biting his tongue hard.

Hope's body lost balance and was sent air born towards the tree. His limbs flew out almost comically as his back went into the tree, making a loud sound as he hit the hard bark at the middle.

He then slid down and made a soft plop sound as he hit the bottom branches, his body was then covered by the branches as they moved back into place.

Everyone in the room stared stunned at the tree. This state of stunned awe and dread lasted seven seconds before…

"...Hope…" It was barely a whisper as it left her horrified lips. "Hope!"

Lightning practically jumped into the tree as she desperately pulled Hope out. Hope came out, eyes unfocused, in Lightning's arms.

"I'll call a paramedic!" Serah shouted as she ran to the kitchen.

"No time, I'll fly him there." Lightning yelled as she ran towards the door, Hope held bridal style in her arms.

"We'll see you there." Snow called as he ran to give Dajh, who looked like he was about to cry, a hug. "Sazh my key's are by the stove can you get the car started?" Snow said as calmly as he could, Dajh crying into his shoulder.

"I'm on it!"

Lightning burst through the door and with a speed she didn't know she had she mounted the velocycle and wedged Hope behind her.

"Hold on Hope." Lightning pleaded. "You'll be there in a minute…"

* * *

Hope had woken in some pretty strange places. But body wedged against Lightning's was a new one. Not that he minded very much.

Hope snuggled up against Lightning's back, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. A content sigh escaped his lips and he had almost drifted back to sleep again.

Of course this was interrupted as Lightning came to a sudden and severe stop. Hope was thrown hard against Lightning's back and when he was thrown back from the force of the stop he hit the metal roof of the velocycle with his head very hard.

"Ow… Light why'd you stop so fast?" Hope grumbled.

"You're alright?" Lightning turned as best she could to peer into Hope's green eyes. "Your alright!" She exclaimed.

"No thanks to your stopping ability." Hope grumbled as he rubbed the top of his head. "And… ow! Why does my face hurt." Hope's hand moved from the small bruise on his head to the almost complete black fist sized injury on the right side of his head. "It feels like someone decked me…"

"Well I um." Lightning swallowed hard, looking for a place to land. "I accidentally punched you…"

"Why? Oh wait never mind…" When Hope thought back to the pain on the side of his head he remembered Lightning in lingerie. "I remember."

"Good."

An awkward silence settled over the pair as Lightning landed. The silence was interrupted by the one way communication between Lightning and one of the others. She confirmed that Hope was awake and lucid and that they should go back home.

While Lightning talked Hope looked around the beach they had landed on. White sands spread out for miles on both sides. And above them the sky was bathed in purple and gold colors, making the cloud looks strangely surreal. Hope's followed the sky down to the sun.

The very bottom of the sun was touching the water, like it was testing the water. It's golden light made the water sparkle and shimmer and seem like it was part of the sky.

"They're heading home now." Lightning informed as she walked up beside Hope. "You ready to go?" Her eyes were fixed on Hope's sitting form.

"Nah, I've had about enough socializing for one day." Hope said distantly. "Hey Light isn't it beautiful?"

Lightning looked up at the sun and had to admit, it wasn't that bad. She slowly sat beside Hope, shoulders touching.

They silently watched the sun set. It was probably the quietest time they had spent together all day.

"Come on." Lightning said after almost an hour of watching the sun set. "We need to get you going."

"What about my luggage?" Hope stood and offered Lightning a hand.

"I'll deliver it in a couple days." Lightning took Hope's hand and let him pull her up. "I'm still on Amodar's mandatory vacation time and I'm bored. Really I think he just doesn't want to pay me the overtime…"

"Nope." Hope said as they walked towards the Velocycle. "I think he just cares about you Light, a lot of people really do." Lightning looked at Hope, a strange expression crossing her face.

"Well I know one person that really cares." Lightning stepped past Hope and mounted the Velocycle. "And that's enough for me."

Hope smiled and slid in behind her.

"Yeah, same here." Hope slid his arms around Lightning's waste, for stability reasons of course. "And um Light…"

"Yeah?"

"Please, for the love of pulse, take it easy…" Lightning smiled wickedly.

"I'm not going to make any promises…"

* * *

"Your father… I'm going to get him when I die." Hope stammered as he stumbled across the train platform. "You shouldn't teach someone how to drive like that…" Hope would have said more had he not ran into a pillar and knocked himself backwards.

"Careful." Lightning said as she caught his falling form. "If you get hurt how am I going to explain it to your father?"

"Whatever." Hope grumbled.

Lightning led him to a bench and set him down. Hope gratefully sat down, Lightning next to him.

"You know the train's going to be arrive in another or so right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really mind." Lightning watched Hope from the corner of her eye.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that this was the same boy from back then. He was almost as tall as her, well without the new boots on, and his eyes seemed wiser than anyone else's.

And of course this chest tightening, stomach constricting, feeling was something that had only started in the last couple of years. Lightning had wondered what it was for the longest time, which was when she went to see Armodar about getting a medical exam done.

Armodar had asked what the problem was and Lightning had explained it in great detail. Which oddly enough caused the old man to laugh.

Had Lightning not been so confused as to why he was laughing at what was clearly a medical problem she probably would have slugged him. Of course Armodar was a person well aware of his subordinate's lack of patience.

He was not however aware of the red color her face turned after he told her she was in love. He had also said to pursue it, after all someone who could make a stone cold soldier like her fall in love was a keeper.

_Of course he didn't know that the guy I like is seven years younger than me…_ Lightning sighed and looked forwards. She could feel Hope's concerned eyes peer into the side of her pink hair. _Sometimes I really envy Serah. As much as I hate… no I guess I don't really hate him… um… dislike? As much as I dislike Snow at least Serah had the courage to pursue it…_

Lightning's train of thought was interrupted when Hope intertwined their arms. Lightning jerked back, not separating their arms, and looked at Hope surprised. Hope when he saw Lightning moving quickly covered his head with his free arm, not wanting to take chances on getting hit again.

_What was that Snow said?_ Lightning thought, face softening. _Just tell him? The oath, does he know how complicated this could make my life? 'Guess the worst thing I can is try… Maybe it's good advice for once?_

"Hope…" The distant sound of a train whistle filled her ears. _I guess it's now or never then…_ "Hope you know… I…" She looked down at the ground. "You know I love you right?"

"Yep." Hope didn't hesitate at all, damn him.

"And you know you love me to right?" Hope chuckled before kissing her arm.

"Yep." Hope said again. "Just waiting for you to realize it." Lightning shot him a mock glare before smiling happily at him. "You know it doesn't matter right now, not until I'm legal." There was a note of sadness in Hope's voice as he looked towards the train, which was on time for once.

"Yep." Lightning and Hope stood.

The pair walked to the train. Hope separated their arms and was about to walk inside when Lightning turned him around gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

It probably couldn't be called a kiss. It was little more than a press of lips before Lightning pushed him inside.

But that touch of lips was enough to leave Hope staring at Lightning amazed.

"That's you're early birthday present." Lightning shouted as the doors closed.

"Can't wait to collect the rest!" Hope called back.

The two exchanged real smiles before the train left.

_Nope, not yet._ Lightning turned and headed back towards her Velocycle. _But we will be. _

The tightening in Lightning's stomach was gone. In its place was warm feeling in her heart. And as far as the stoic, sometimes scary, soldier was concerned that was how it should be…

Merry Christmas!

**And that is my Christmas story. I'm sorry it wasn't up yesterday but I've only managed to get a couple hours of writing time since my last post. The only reason it's up this morning is because my dad's back hurts very bad and he decided we should stay home from church. **

**Also about the fish thing last chapter. Apparantly Fanfiction doesn't let you string together multiple symbols so that's why it wasn't there, not because I'm stupid or anything honest!**

**Okay now I have a question, do you guys (and girls) want me to continue this or leave it here? If you want me to continue it then I'll go until Lightning and Hope are officially together. If not then I'll resume work on my other story's.**

**Just drop me a line, as soon as someone says they want it continued I'll get to work on the next chapter, but until then Happy Christmas and a Merry New Years!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Corrections. In the last chapter i misspelled Amodar. His name was spelled Armodar which is wrong. I'm very sorry and i'll work on being more correct in the future.  
**

**Howdy all. Here we are again with another chapter, a day after the last one. Normally I can't update this fast but with it being break I might be able to update every two or three days. After break It'll be every week or two.**

**Actually this itself would have been up last night had I not had a wifi break down. My DNS server decided to kick everyone off. So I had the very fun (There is a sarcastic tone attached to that) time hacking back into my parent's server (They own it and allow me to use it) so I could tell it that my computer, and everyone elses in the house, could go online. I think my dad was more relieved then anyone, you see if I'm not the one working on it then he is.**

**Let's see, next matter of business… Reviews!**

**Brokensunglasses: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it. I'm kind of wondering just how far I can take this myself now. Oh and Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Andrea Ye: By your command. Sorry about any mistakes, I'll try to improve.**

**Brom: I'm glad it's interesting, I hope (No pun intended… his name is just unfortunately easy to do that with…) it continues to be so.**

**Siamra: Aye, that appears to be the consensus so on it goes!**

**Sirus: Don't worry about it. It was nice to see them kind of kiss to… I actually didn't know that was going to happen until after I wrote it so I'm glad it turned out well. Oh and thank you for reviewing so much.**

**TiggerMusica: I'm not that good, honest. And I was working on two (more like five) other pieces before I started this one. As soon as this has come to completion I intend to resume work on those, I hope (there's his name again…) there as well received as this.**

**HollisterChick: Glad it's cute. Sorry I can't write a sex scene. Many reasons.  
1) I'm considered a person of high repute and to write something like that could easily damage my future career.  
2) I have no actual knowledge about that part of the female body and it's unrealistic to write about something I don't know about… and that's not something I intend to research.  
Not that there's never been sex in a book I've written. I however do what I call a boot scene. It's like they used to do in Star Trek. Once their in the bedroom and kissing cut out. When you returned you would see Captain Kirk pulling his boot up.  
However if another author wishes to expand upon my boot scenes then they can go ahead.**

**Varanus: Wow… I've been phsycho analyzed (At least I think that's what you call it…) I would like to say I did this on purpose but I'd be lying. Though I'm glad you took the time to make it all sound so deep, it's kind of cool.**

**And thank you the silent readers.**

**Interestingly enough this is the first time I've had a chance to look at my reviews. I just had a feeling that ya'll want more… and if that sounded arrogant it was not meant that way, just you know a gut feeling.**

**Oh I have a question. Does the life thing on your documents mean that when it runs out it'll delete the document? If anyone knows I'd love an answer, I'm still a NOOB on this site… sighs…**

**Disclaimer: New plan. Mind control. I have my top mind controller inducing guy's working on it… well I will once I figure out how to convince them their not chickens… Oh and I don't own star trek either. If I did I'd round up my Vulcan's and mind meld the brilliant mind at Square Enix into giving me the rights…**

"…Again!" Hope yelled to his men.

Hope was dressed in his battle armor. A pair of metal greaves that came to his knees. The plates were thin, smooth and bent to fit his legs well. The knees had plates that curved in all direction easily, Maqui said it was a new fiber armor he was working on.

From the thigh up revealed black canvas trousers. The canvas was heavy and tear resistant, fire retardant and generally idiot proof.

His stomach and breast were covered by a smooth piece of metal. There were separated at several key points on the stomach and side allowing for maximum movement. Hope' back on the other hand had ten holsters, each of which had a silver boomerang. In the small of his back Lightning's old blazefire saber was holstered and ready for action.

Hope's arms were covered in similar armor, smooth and flexible. The only piece of his armor that was currently missing was his helmet.

"But Hope." Maqui panted. "We've been doing this all morning!"

Maqui, and seven other men, were dressed in old PSICOM armor.

It was sturdy enough for training and readily available. Though not quite up to the rigors of heavier combat.

"Again." Hope ordered, hand's reaching towards his boomerangs. "We need to make sure we're all ready when something happens. Notice I said when, not if." Hope's hard eyes looked over his men. "Because something will happen, maybe not today or this week or even this year. But eventually something will, be it terrorists or a monster attack, and we need to be ready."

Maqui sighed. There was no arguing with Hope when he got like this, and he had been like this a lot lately.

"Alright, but for Makers sake don't drop kick me again!" Hope grinned at his friend.

"No promises, now come!"

Three of the seven men charged. Swords held high. The other four, who were ranged fighters, spread out to surround Hope.

Maqui sighed and drew his blade, taking up the rear of the sword fighters.

Hope smirked and crossed his arms. A moment later the boomerangs made a click sound and launched themselves from his back.

The ten boomerangs became silver blurs as the folded out from Hope's back like wings. They made a whistling sound as they cut through the air towards the distant gunners.

The four men opened fire at the silver blurs. They're bullets, whilst normally accurate, failed to keep up the fast boomerangs.

The first of the blurs to come at the gunners went low. The men tried to shoot it as it skimmed inches above the floor, but he failed. The blur made a crunching sound as it hit his groin. The groin guard made a crunch sound and the man let out a low gasp.

The gasp turned into a deafening scream as the man realized what was just crushed. A collective cringe went out for the nameless man before he collapsed to the ground.

Of course just because someone's testicles were flattened didn't mean Hope's boomerangs were done.

The silver blurs flew fast at the other two gunners who were forced back to back. The two, having no place to run, shot with reckless abandon. Five of the silver blurs trained on them, and between the two they shot down three. The remaining two gave gut wrenching smacks to the stomachs, staggering the two men.

The remaining man saw the seven blurs and threw his weapon to the ground and covered his balls.

"I hate you all…" Seven loud smacks cut him off.

The seven boomerangs came back to Hope and holstered themselves on his back. The made soft clicks and were secured, ready to be thrown again.

That happened in the time span of ten seconds. Not enough time for the sword men to get close to Hope.

"That's our cap'n." Steve, one of the sword men, said proudly.

"Shut it." Ryan, another sword man, said.

The lead swords man let out a battle cry and ran full steam at Hope. He raised his sword above his head and slashed down hard.

Hope moved almost as fast as his boomerangs. His left hand caught the man's wrists while he thrust his elbow into the man's stomach. The elbow releases a small blue spark upon impact, an AMP enhancement, and sent the man flying ten feet into the air and far away.

While their comrade was trying to take on Hope by himself the other three, Maqui, Steve and Ryan, had surrounded Hope. Then as one they lunged forwards.

Hope effortlessly leapt into the sky. His body glew a soft blue color from his boots. His body easily went thirty feet into the air.

"To slow."

As Hope slowly turned towards the ground he looked like an eagle. And as an eagle descending upon his pray he unsheathed his talon, the gunblade.

In a flash of steal two swords flew into the air and two men staggered backwards, massive gashes in their breastplates.

"That's the captain." Ryan said as he took a knee.

"Always kick 'in ass." Steve added breathlessly.

Hope and Maqui turned towards one other. Maqui's hand quivered slightly on his blade, in his mind there was no way to beat Hope.

Hope noticed this and sighed. _How do you motivate someone to fight? You tell him to fight for the person he loves._

"Do it for Lebreau." Hope got a confused look from Maqui. "Fight as though your defending her. Right now she's not in danger, but if we slack off then all of our people could be in harm's way. So fight to make sure nothing will ever hurt her."

"A-alright." Maqui blushed a bright red. He then swallowed hard. "Then here I come!"

Maqui's strikes came hard and fast. Hope grinned as he easily blocked Maqui's attacks.

"You think that's going to protect anyone?" Hope said, egging Maqui on.

"Damn it!"

Maqui's body was thin and lanky. But his next strike sent Hope staggering backwards.

"Good."

Hope and Maqui were on equal footing for a time, until Hope attacked.

As Maqui swung down Hope easily sidestepped it and smashed his elbow into Maqui's face. Maqui staggered back and before he could regain his balance Hope had tripped him. Maqui hit the floor hard, losing his grip on his blade, and Hope knelt down next to him pressing the gunblade to his face in gun mode.

"Sorry buddy…" Hope pulled the trigger.

"Bastard!" Maqui shouted as he jumped up and rubbed furiously where Hope had shot him with a rubber bullet, it was bleeding slightly. "You trying to kill me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Everyone, including Maqui laughed a little bit at that.

Hope then sheathed his blade and clapped several times. The attention of his men focused on him and hope gave them all a smile.

"Good job everyone. Go take a break, Maqui after you guy's eat you'll be the leader of the exercises." Hope picked up a silver mask off the ground. "And call Lebreau, tell me when she's arriving so we can set you guys up a real romantic date." Hope gave his friend a sly wink before latching the mask to his face.

"Th-thanks." Maqui blushed. His blush deepened when the room filled with wolf calls and cry's of 'you lucky bastard!'

"Go, I have some real official business to take care of." And with that Hope left, small smile flitting across his face. "And congratulations…"

Lebreau had said yes when Maqui had asked her out. Maqui had talked to Hope about her for hours when they got back. Now Hope was happy for his friend, the girl he had a crush for years agreed to go out with him and Hope sort of knew how that felt, but after hour three Hope had knocked Maqui out so he could go get some sleep.

Of course how much Maqui talked to Hope was nothing compared to what Maqui's best friend Yuj must have endured..

Hope didn't reflect on this for very long as he walked down the winding corridors of NORA's Palumpolum head quarters. The building itself was a sleek steel structure spanning well over a mile. It included everything from training grounds to a small library.

It was one Palumpolum's most expensive project, with the Guardian Corp base coming just a little bit ahead of them. Hope used to wonder why such a large and expensive building was constructed. However once he and Lexis appeared on the recruitment posters he stopped wondering.

Flocks of young girls and rowdy males had joined. Attracted to NORA Palumpolum's two strongest, and handsome, warriors. Training these fan girls (Hope just couldn't bear to call them anything else) was living hell for the poor boy. In his mind it was worse than any story that he had ever heard of pulse, back when he still believed it was hell.

Lexis, his second in command, had complained about her group constantly for the last three months. Apparently it was hard to teach someone how to fight when they were constantly staring at your chest.

That was a problem Hope didn't have. He found a person face more interesting than anything else. Of course telling the temperamental Lexis this didn't help, it only made her angrier.

_Why'd I have to be in charge of such a rowdy lot? _Hope complained mentally. _Why couldn't I get more easy people? Like those brain dead muscle heads that Bodhum's full of…_

Hope complaining ceased once he got to his boss's office. It would technically be his office in a few weeks but Hope didn't want to think that far ahead, right now he just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to training.

"I'm coming in." Hope called as he pushed the door open.

The office was made an ovular shape and done in dark greys and off whites. The walls were painted off white with different color Grey square running its length. The carpet was a dark blue, might as well be grey, color which was matched by the modernistic desk, also grey.

It was one of the most boring places Hope had ever been. Made all the more boring because Hope was here multiple times a day.

"Esthiem, just as presumptuous as ever." Commander Jaeger said.

Jaeger was a tall, six two, man with graying reddish hair and a thick beard. His dull grey eyes studied Hope for a moment before he shrugged his muscular shoulders.

The man was built much like Snow. Muscles everywhere, save his were well defined and outlined by his tailored suit.

"Jaeger, just as boring as ever." Hope looked very bored. "Is there a reason you scheduled a meeting after the morning training or are you just bored?"

"Your unit is going to be sent on an intercept mission tonight." Jaeger slowly pulled a file out of his desk drawer and handed it to the still standing Hope. "A Behemoth seems to approaching the train tracks. Normally the Guardian Corp would handle this but a second Behemoth was spotted due west, heading towards one of our smaller establishments…"

"So the GC wants us to take care of this for them." Hope tucked the document in under his armpit and saluted half heatedly. "You sure you're not just trying to kill me before I take command?" It was a fairly serious question from Hope. Jaeger had never liked him, not after finding out he was an L'Cie, and had sent his unit on the most dangerous mission he could get away with.

Which was probably why Hope would be his successor sooner rather than later. Hope's extraordinary leadership skills had kept his small unit alive, even through some of the hardest mission NORA had ever participated in.

"There's no point in killing you L'Cie." Jaeger said darkly. "It won't change anything, but I'm warning you. The moment you become a danger to my society then you'll die."

"I understand sir." Hope gave the man a real salute.

Hope may not have liked him, but as long as they were both fighting for the good of their people then Hope would respect him. Even if it took an occasional reminder they were really on the same side.

"Now go, I'm sure the men would love to have you back for the afternoon session." Both men exchanged wicked smiles.

"Don't worry sir, I'll train them hard." Hope said as he departed.

Hope briskly walked towards the mess hall. A beam of light came through one of the skylights and hit him the face. Hope closed one eye and stared up at the sky.

_I wonder what Light's doing right now…_

* * *

New Bodhum, Guardian Corp main base.

"faster!" Lightning yelled. "Come on, don't make me shoot you!"

"Yes ma'am!" A chorus of voice called.

Lightning was standing above thirty men. All of whom were doing pushups. The pungent odor of sweat and the sound of silent cussing filled the air of the sandy outdoors exercise field.

Lightning stood silently, glaring down at the men. She let them continue for almost an hour before she called break.

"Go eat, be back here in thirty minutes." Lightning said sternly as her men stood shoulder to shoulder, body's at rigid attention. "I will be meeting with Amodar this afternoon, but if I hear even one report of slacking off there will be hell to pay!"

One of her soldiers shook visibly. Lightning had a habit of keeping her promises, something none of these men wanted to happen.

"Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!" And with that thirty pairs of feet ran towards the mess hall like the devil was chasing them.

"That was stressful." Lightning let out a long sigh and walked calmly towards Amodar's office.

In all directions canvas tents were stationed. They held everything from the mess hall and infirmary to the barracks and latrine. It was amazing that Amodar had decided to forgo traditional buildings and instead set the base up like it was out on the field.

Many of Bodhum's bureaucrats had voiced against it. But Amodar had publicly told them which end they could stick while his soldiers set it up. And on top of that he told them that anyone with a problem could discuss it with Lightning, they quickly learned their lesson.

Of course that didn't mean they completely stopped their complaining. In the end Amodar agreed to construct a building for the offices of his officers and general personal. Along with a full air base, which he had talked them into paying for.

Of course as amazing as Amodar was the star of the show was the quality of soldier that the Guardian Corp Bodhum branch employed. They were revered as the best of the new world, and were often employed in the other towns to train their soldiers.

Of this elite Lightning was considered one of the top three fighters. The other two were Shade and Vex. Lightning had never met Vex but she knew Shade, knew and disliked.

Shade was a cold mission orientated man. He cared nothing for comrades or morals, just money and success. Lightning had recently discovered he actually had a medical condition that was probably the cause of this, he could feel nothing. No emotions and no pain.

This combination of numbness left him an individual with such focus that he excelled at everything he did. Shade, the paragon of a soldier.

And Lightning hated his guts.

Lightning soon came to the tall, ugly, building known as head quarters. Outside it appeared to be made of dull brown blocks stacked on each other. There were few windows and the windows it did have were streaked with dirt and grime.

_Why does this place look more rundown every time I'm summoned here?_ Lightning sighed and walked towards the door. With a gentle push the oaken door swung open.

Inside was nothing like the outside. It was all sleek and modern. Cleaned to an almost astonishing polish, Lightning could clearly see her face in the floor. The walls were a nice sterile white and the floors a modern silver.

It was this contrast that was so strange. If Lightning wasn't in this building almost every other day she would be surprised by the contrast, having expected the inside to be a dump like the outside.

_Guess it doesn't matter._ Lightning reasoned as she briskly walked through the clean halls, hearing a few gasps at the dirt trail she was leaving. _Besides would I really want to work in a place as filthy as the outside?_

Lightning didn't have a far trek. Amodar's office was on the ground floor and as close to the doors as he could get it. When asked why he wasn't the more luxurious offices on the higher floors Amodar had shrugged. He said he wanted to be as close to his comrades as he could get, and that heights were a little unnerving for him.

"Sergeant Lightning Farron reporting for duty sir." Lightning didn't knock, she never did.

However sing Amodar and his wife kissing made her wish knocking was a habit. Nothing against Amodar and his beautiful wife, she just didn't' like people kissing. Well except Hope, but Amodar was clearly not Hope and his wife was clearly not Lightning.

"Ah sorry sergeant." Amodar said sheepishly, giving his wife one last peck on the cheek. "Sorry darling, I'll only be a minute."

"That's alright." His wife kissed him back. "Just don't wait too long, Jerry isn't going to keep the fishing boat docked forever."

Amodar's wife left. She gave Lightning a salute out of respect, though she used the wrong hand. Lightning nodded to her, also a gesture of respect, and waited for the door to click shut before speaking.

"You told me to meet you here over lunch." She stated, wasting no time with formalities. "You said my team would be deployed tonight."

"Yes I did." Amodar sat easily behind his messy desk. "And I expected you to eat first, you know sometimes you have to take care of yourself Light."

"My name is Lightning sir." Lightning corrected. "You agreed to address me formally on the base, to help the new recruits establish chain of command faster sir."

Amodar sighed. When Cocoon fell many things in his life had changed. Lightning Farron was not one of those things.

"Lightning you amaze me." He sighed. "Your team is being sent out to intercept a Behemoth that's heading towards the train tracks."

"Permission to bring heavy weapons." Lightning knew a Behemoth wasn't something to play around with, and that her soldiers weren't up to the task.

"Negative, you'll be engaging it to close to the train tracks." Amodar dug on his unusually messy desk for a file. "A train has departed from Nautilus and will be passing that area after the missions estimated completion time. Any damage to those tracks could jeopardize thousands of lives."

"Understood. Permission to take this mission solo." That took Amodar back.

"Why?" He asked confused. It wasn't like Lightning to make such requests.

"My men are not up to the task. A Behemoth is one of Pulse's most dangerous creatures. Right now the group of greenhorns I have would all die." Lightning said, monotone.

"You've never cared about that before…" Amodar looked at her closely.

Her skin seemed brighter than it did before the holidays. Her eye's held a happy gleam and her hair was shinier then he remembered.

"I don't believe it." Amodar's mouth fell open in amazement. "You're in love with someone aren't you?"

Lightning's soldier face shattered like a used mirror. Her eyes widened slightly and her lips parted in an un spoken retort before closing. And then the two most amazing things of all happened. She smiled and her cheeks grew a hot red color.

"Yeah… well no… it's um…" Lightning stopped as Amodar fell out of his chair. "Sir!"

Lightning ran around the desk and saw that the commander had fallen out of shock. This was the first time he had ever, ever, seen lightning flustered. It felt like she was his daughter and she had just graduated from diapers to big girl pants. (A comparison Amodar could make since he had four daughters, two, five, seven and sixteen)

"Sorry about that." Amodar stood shakily and sat down in his chair, making sure to scoot his but to the back so he didn't slip off again. "It's just, wow… You in love that's a miracle…"

"Well I'm not in love." Lightning seemed nervous, even touching the tips of her fingers together. "I mean I am it's just… not new. I think I've loved him since I met him… almost four years ago…"

"So what's his name?" Amodar sounded very much like a father asking his daughter how her first day of kindergarten went.

"Um it's kind of a girly name…" Lightning stopped and Amodar had to motion her to continue. "His names Hope…"

"Hope Esthiem?" There was a strange tone to Amodar's voice. "Seven years younger than you hope Esthiem?" Lightning looked down, not ashamed but not wanting to anger her boss and friend.

"Yeah, it is." Lightning closed her eyes and waited to be yelled at.

She was however surprised when the large man wrapped her up in a big bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" He cried loudly. "Hope's a really great guy, I've been working with him and Maqui on new AMP devices and he thinks so highly of you! I always thought he must be mental to like you but now here you are telling me you love him…"

Lightning couldn't understand most of Amodar's happy ramblings. She did however manage to tell this. Amodar approved and he was happy for her, which was good enough for Lightning.

"Sir what about the mission?" Lightning asked as Amodar set her down, he gasped at her light smile.

"Right. Well since we have an experience unit from NORA going I can put your squad on backup." Amodar was serious again. "If anything goes wrong they'll be there to lend support, though I doubt you'll need any help. Now unless you have any other question your dismissed."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence sir." Lightning saluted and turned around, but stopped when Amodar said.

"I am getting a wedding invitation right?"

Lightning left his office with a bright red face.

* * *

New Palumpolum. NORA's aircraft base.

"No Maqui the velocycle's go the other way." Hope said. "Jerry turn the loader around, and for Makers sake Ryan don't drop the ammo!"

Hope rubbed his eyes as Ryan did exactly what Hope told him not to. For the last half hour Hope had been trying to get the drop ship loaded.

The mission technically didn't allow velocycle's and the other heavy weapons, but Hope wasn't taking chances with his men's life. Especially not when Maqui had a date in that Saturday, which was in two days.

"Having trouble Esthiem?" A teasing female voice said from Hope's right.

"Go away Lexis, I'm pretty busy right now." Hope grumbled at his second in command.

"Rude…"

Lexis stood five feet tall. She was short despite being just a year younger then hope.

Her face had strong features and sharp blue eyes. Her hair was long, wavy and dark brown, almost black. She wore armor similar to Hopes, most of the men wore armor similar to Hopes.

On her right a rapier was sheathed, though Hope knew all too well how fast she could draw the thin blade.

Figure wise Lexis was a fairly attractive female. With a slim waist and large bosom she was sought after by many men, most of whom were unfortunately under her command.

"Nice doesn't keep my men safe." Hope said simply. "And isn't your unit supposed to be patrolling the streets right now?"

Lexis rolled her eyes.

"I guess I can see why they wanted you to be the boss and not me." Lexis half joked. "Actually I talked Jaeger into letting us back you up. We'll take care of the heavy weapons, you know just in case you need it."

"Don't doubt me… No Ryan don't put the ammo that close to the engine!" Hope sighed sadly. "We're all going to die… I just know it…"

"Have a little more faith in them." Lexis scolded. "They may all look like morons… they may all be morons but their doing it for the right reasons."

"Right reasons or not letting this lot load a transport ship is a harrowing experience." Hope grumbled. "One that I'm always lucky to survive."

"Well if you're so frustrated we could always make out." Lexis suggested. "That way you won't think about it…"

"No, for the last time I am not and never will be interested in you." Hope took a few steps away from Lexis. "So please stop putting those thoughts in my head…"

"It would be fun." Lexis walked slowly towards Hope, who was retreating away from her. "I'm a really good kisser…"

"Lexis how do I put this?" Hope seemed to think a moment before nodding. "No, nonce, nodda, never, forget it, not in your life time, Hell no!" Lexis wasn't listening. "Damn it!"

And with that Hope was running across the tarmac.

"Maqui get the ship started, I'll catch it at the end of the runway." Hope shouted to his best friend.

"Yes sir!" Maqui turned to the men who's face's all set in determination. "Get that piece of shit loaded now! Go, go, go!"

Never before had ten men moved faster. Before Hope was halfway down the tarmac the ship was loaded and taking off. It sped down the runway with Maqui yelling at the pilots.

"Bring us up! We need to clear a good thirty feet or Lexis could grab on." He yelled at the pilots.

"Roger." The pilot said.

The ship rose up easily, quickly ascending to thirty feet above the ground.

Hope looked up and saw it speed up overhead. A grin came to Hope's face as he glanced back at Lexis.

"Sorry, no kiss for you." Hope snapped his finger.

His body was sheathed in a blue glow as he leapt into the air. As the sun caught his back he looked like a wingless angel for a moment before he grabbed unto the transports open side door.

"I'll get you one of these days!" Lexis yelled angrily at Hope.

"I'm afraid to tell you this but no you won't!" Hope yelled back. "After all I'm kind of taken." This last part he said softly before he properly entered the transport.

His men looked at him with grins.

"What are you staring at?" Hope gave his men hard looks. "Come on get moving! I'm sure the lot of you packed something wrong."

"Whatever boss." Ryan called before jogging into the back and checking everything.

"Hey boss you've got to show us how you attract the ladies like that." Jerry laughed. "I mean I haven't had any luck in a long time…"

"Your asking advice from someone ten years your junior!" Another rowdy voice called.

The entire group, including Hope, broke into laughter at that.

_Are these the strongest warrior I've ever seen?_ Hope thought as he watched his men get to work checking the cargo, and harassing one another. _No, heck no. Not by a long shot. But I think they're my favorite group of warriors._

"Everything's secured." Maqui called from the back.

"Everyone can take a break. We'll arrive to our staging area tonight and strike in the morning." Hope yelled so everyone could hear. "I want long range support. Leave the close fighting to me, I have a little more experience in that then you guys do. Additionally I want Jerry and Steve to wait here with the heavy weapons, which means the two velocycle's with the heavy guns."

All ten men were gathered around Hope. Their expressions were serious as they're leader laid out the battle plan.

These were Bodhum's third best squadron, full of smart asses and rowdy drunks. The last five commanders had either quit or been thrown out.

Which was why everyone was so surprised when under Hope's leadership NORA's worst unit became one of its best.

"…If we have to use the velocycle's then only shoot away from the tracks. A train's coming from New Nautilus and any damage to those tracks could endanger thousands of lives, do understand!"

"Yes sir!"

"Then go to bed!" The men groaned in complaint. "Or at least play poker quietly enough for me to go to bed, a growing boy still needs his sleep you know."

Hope left the laughing men and found a place in the luggage. It was a warm cozy spot between two camp rolls and on top of a wood box.

Hope settled in and slowly pulled out the cell phone that Lightning made him promise to charge. He looked at it resting in his hand a moment before putting it to his ears.

He didn't need to see the phone to press the speed dial for Lightning's cell.

_I wonder if she'll answer…_

* * *

New Bodhum. Guardian Corp air port.

Sergeant Lightning Farron was sitting in her seat in the Guardian Corp drop ship. She was wedged between two thin males who made as much space for her as possible.

Oddly enough the two soldiers, PFC Reiner Oswald and his younger brother Private Justin Oswald, but out of respect. It was generally the same with all the men that served under the relentless Lightning.

As tough as she trained them and as much as she yelled, and literally kicked their ass, her men generally held nothing but respect and a healthy dose of fear for her. It was simple logic for the privileged soldiers she trained. They were worked the hardest so they were therefore the best.

And with that respect came a fair bit of concern for her, such as right now because of her unusually deep frown.

"Sergeant permission to speak freely." Reiner asked.

"Go ahead." Lightning diverted her attention from the metal floor to Reiner's bright blue eyes.

"You seem worried about something." The four men, and one woman, in the transport all turned their attention towards the conversation.

"Yeah boss." Justin added. "Like this afternoon you didn't yell at us hardly at all. We thought maybe something happened to your scary voice…" Reiner punched his brother in the arm.

"Don't say shit like that! Are you trying to get her to kill us!" The whole ship grumbled in agreement.

"Sorry…" Justin said sheepishly. "But boss we all know something's on your mind…"

"And you can tell us, you now if you want." Reiner said. "We don't want to pry but we're all kind of worried."

"Idiots." Lightning said coldly. "You all have more important things to worry about."

"Is it a guy?" Jo, the female of the group, asked.

Lightning just looked at her slowly, coldly. This caused Jo to brush her long blue hair out of her eyes and smile at her leader.

"It is!" Jo held out her hand towards Reiner. "She's not a lesbian, pay up."

All eyes's, including Lightning's angry ones, turned towards Reiner who was blushing furiously.

"I-I didn't mean that! I was drunk and…" Reiner's terrified eyes locked with Lightning's. If he had any less self control he would have peed his pants. "Just shoot me now." Lightning sighed in exasperation.

"I will make things very clear to all of you." Lightning held up one finger. "One, stay out of my damn business." A second finger. "Two. I am not a lesbian. I am not bi and if any of you say I'm asexual then you'll spend the rest of your life breathing through a straw."

The ship was filled with vigorous nods. As well as varying amounts of money exchanging hands as quietly as possible.

"And three. Yes there is a guy. No you don't know him and no I am not telling you about him. Pushing the matter will end the same way as number two, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal ma'am!" Everyone said in unison.

Lightning's lips twitched, almost smiling. She opened her mouth about to say more when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"I'm going up front. I expect that all gambling will finish by the time I come back, understood?" Lightning got up and carefully made her way to the cockpit.

"Understood ma'am." Justin pulled a deck of cars out of his pocket. "So who's in…?"

Lightning entered the small pilot's deck. The only other person in the two man cockpit was Haro, Lightning's preferred pilot.

Why was Haro the preferred pilot? He didn't ask about what Lightning was doing up there. And if she was talking on the phone he didn't inquire into it and didn't say anything about it once he was off duty.

"Even 'in Sarge." Haro greeted. His silence had afforded him the ability to use less formality with Lightning, something he enjoyed.

"Evening Haro, mind if sit in the copilots seat?" Lightning didn't usually ask permission.

"Go ahead, we'll be landing in a few hours so some company be appreciated ma'am." Haro said. Though they both knew he wouldn't talk much, he just enjoyed other people being around him.

Lightning favored Haro with a small smile before pulling out her phone. Seeing it was Hope she pressed it to her ear.

"'Sup?" She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Just thought I'd call you." Hope sounded nervous. "I mean it's just been a couple day's since we saw each other but I really wanted to hear your voice…" Lightning smiled.

_You never change._ It was a fond thought for Lightning.

"I guess it has been." Lightning said. "Kind of feels like it's been longer… strange how fast we can go back to our schedules."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing up anyways? It's past ten, shouldn't you be in bed." Lightning's voice had a teasing tone to it.

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore!" Hope whined.

"Grow a few more inches and I'll believe it." Lightning was smiling brightly.

"Geez Light… your really mean sometimes you know that?" Lightning snorted. "Anyways I'm actually on my way to a camp site. We've got a mission in the morning, nothing major."

"Be careful out there." Lightning's tone was back to serious. "Remember what I taught you…"

"I know." Hope laughed. "You know sometimes you sound like a mother…"

"I'm not your mother." Lightning said. "Wasn't then, and unless something drastic happened that I don't know about, I'm not now."

"Hey um Light…" Hope sounded embarrassed and nervous.

"What is it Hope?" Lightning asked softly.

"If you had children what would you name them?" Hope swallowed hard.

_Wow, that was an awkward question._ Lightning was silent as she thought about it, making an hhmming noise so Hope knew she was hadn't hung up on him.

"I guess it would depend."

"Depend on what?" Hope no longer sounded nervous, just curious and excited.

"On what color hair they had." Lightning closed her eyes and wore a thoughtful expression. "If they had pink hair I think I would go with something like Cloud or Thunder. If they had silver hair I would go with Grace of Faith."

"What if they were male with silver hair?" Hope asked. Lightning chuckled.

"Same names." Lightning opened her eyes and stared out the window at the clouds. "I think it builds character."

"I guess it does."

The two were silent a few moments. But it was hard to enjoy a silent moment over the phone.

"Um… did I wake you?" Hope sounded shy.

"No." Lightning said. "I was actually being deployed myself. Nothing major." That part was a lie. Anytime a battle with something as strong as a Behemoth was going to take place it was major.

"Same here." Hope was lying to. "The only major problem I have is my unit… maker help me…" Lightning actually laughed at that.

"Have a little more hope." Lightning suggested. "They may be dimwits… and slow and weak and…."

"Is there a point?" Hope sighed.

"My point is they'd follow you to hell and back. So for all their short comings at least their loyal…"

"Yeah yeah." Hope agreed almost begrudgingly. "They're still idiots… tried loading a velocycle in the transport backwards…"

"I guess they're keeping you pretty busy."

"You could say that…"

"I bet you're enjoying every minute of it."

"Well, it has its moments…"

The two talked for a few more minutes before they said goodnight. Lightning removed the phone from her ear and gave it a fond look before folding it and putting it back in her vest pocket.

"You must be very fond of him." Haro observed, surprising Lightning. She had actually forgotten he was there. "I'm glad. It's good for you to be interested in someone… And when you go back could you tell them I'm the one who actually bet on you being straight? The rest of them were leaning towards lesbian…"

"Don't worry." Lightning cracked her knuckles. "I'll make sure they get the message."

Haro watched as Lightning went into the back. A moment later the sound of yelling and someone getting punched came to his ears.

"Ah, sweet music…"

* * *

Two hours later. NORA's drop ship.

"…Dang it Ryan be careful with the velocycle's!" Hope yelled.

They had been unloading for the past thirty minutes. And nothing seemed to actually be out of the ship. This was the usual procedure. The men would goof off until five minutes before Hope lost his patience. Then somehow it would all get moved from the ship to tarmac or vice versa.

"Maqui get off your but, this isn't play time move move!" Hope was about ready to kill them.

"Going!"

It was times like this that Hope wished for a wall to bang his head on. Unfortunately in the grassy plains there was no wall, and Hope didn't want to bang his head on a tree and get pelted by falling fruit.

Of course his team's sixth sense of Hope patience signaled it was time to actually unload the ship. And seemingly within moments everything was unloaded correctly. Placed in neat stacks and piles all along the grass.

_How do they do that?_ Hope glared at all of them._ Are they trying to make me depressed? Is this funny to them?_

"Set up the tents, I want the ammo and weapons sealed. Get the velocycle's under tarps, it's supposed to drizzle tonight and I don't want to hear 'my ammo was rusty, as an excuse for poor aim!"

"Yes sir!"

Hope sighed and watched them for awhile. His attention was however diverted as the sound of several drop ships filled his ears. Hope looked up to the sky and saw two Guardian Corp transport ships descending from the sky.

_I thought the GC was too busy to mess with this one…_ Hope thought with a sigh.

"Enemy transport!" Steve yelled, grabbing a rocket launcher from the stack. "I've got it…" As he neared Hope to take aim Hope delivered a punch that would do Lightning proud.

"That's a Guardian Corp transport." There was a vein pulsing on Hope forehead as he tried to control his anger. "You, all of you!, stay here. I'll go see what's going on."

"Yes Sir!"

_Lightning, I want to be struck by lightning right now!_ Hope wished to the cloudy sky. _Come just hit me… wait is that?_

Lightning Farron had leapt out of one of the transports, throw an AMP grenade into the ground. It hit by Hope and made an anti gravity field that came up to Hope's knee.

"Hope!" Lightning cried as she recognized him, too late.

_Maker when I said I wanted to be struck by lightning this isn't really what I meant…_

Lightning crashed into Hope leaving the pair of them sprawled out on the ground. Lightning was on top, head pressed into his shoulder. Hope, who was a little dizzy from the hard impact, had both arms wrapped around Lightning trying to protect her from the fall.

Lightning pushed herself and they stared into one another's eyes for a few moment. Until that is someone wolf called.

"Damn it I want to attract women to!" Someone yelled.

Both Hope and Lightning turned red for a moment before standing and delivering glares to their respective soldiers.

"Boss you have teach us!" Ryan called, laughing hard. "I mean if half the women that liked you were into me I wouldn't sleep alone ever again!"

Hope nonchalantly drew his gunblade. Lightning did the same and the world became deathly silent. Not even nature dared to make a sound in fear of angering them.

"Tents now! Move your asses!" Hope yelled, shocking his soldiers by actually cussing.

"On the double! Go go!" Lightning yelled at her's.

A moment later the Guardian Corps soldier and the NORA members were moving at near in human speeds.

"Nothing major?" Hope asked, back to Lightning as he glared down anyone that looked his way.

"I could say the same to you." Lightning was doing the same as Hope. "A behemoth is a lot of things, and a major threat is one of them."

"Maybe to them." Hope said, gesturing towards his men. "But me and you took down more than our fair share back in the day."

"You're too young to say back in the day." Lightning was fighting a smile. "You've got to be at least twenty four."

"Oh yeah, big age gap there." Hope couldn't fight off his grin anymore. "You know once they realize we're not going to kill them we have a problem right?"

"What's the problem?" Lightning asked curiously.

"NORA, my men, really don't like the Guardian Corp." Hope said. "I don't know why but NORA and the GC don't tend to get along…"

"I have an idea…"

Maqui stared at Lightning who whispered something into Hope's ear. He couldn't tell what it was but he was sure that something was up.

"Hey we're setting up our tents here shit head!" Ryan yelled.

Maqui groaned inwardly, knowing that Hope was about to start yelling again.

"I'm the shit head!" Reiner yelled back. "I was here first."

"NORA landed here first so we get dibs…"

"What's the problem soldier?" Lightning asked calmly as she walked up to them.

"NORA was here first so we get dibs on camp sites!" Ryan was still yelling, a bad idea when confronted with Lightning.

"Bull shit, your retarded team doesn't deserve any…"

* * *

Maqui sighed and turned away from Ryan and Reiner. He had feeling both men would wind up in casts before the night was through.

Instead he turned his attention to another fight which Hope was trying to fix. Of course while the commanders were busy several more arguments erupted, some becoming full scale fist fights.

Lightning noticed this and fired several gun shots into the air. Then her and Hope rounded up their men.

"Alright let's cut to the chase." Hope said, clearly unhappy. "What will it cost me for you to all get along?"

Hope's men looked at one another before a collective creepy smile formed.

"Well we've got just enough tents for everyone." Ryan said.

"'Cept one got's a hole." Steve added.

"Which means someone's going to have to sleep with someone." Ryan.

"And that ought to be you and Lightn'in." Steve.

Hope gave his men a long hard glare. Maqui briefly wondered if Hope was about to kill them all. But in the end Hope just sighed.

"Fine, but you all better be the most civil people I've ever seen. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Maqui stared in wonderment at Hope. He then glanced at Lightning who also seemed to have reached an understanding with her soldiers.

_I smell a conspiracy…_

The tents were set up. Hope quickly retired, saying a growing boy needed his sleep. Lightning had stayed up a little longer but retired for the night early as well.

* * *

'The' tent

"Hope I'm coming in." Lightning didn't think she needed to announce her presence, but decided to anyways.

"'Kay." Hope sounded distracted.

Lightning pushed the flap open and stepped inside the surprisingly roomy tent. Apparently when it came to personal comfort NORA spared nothing.

The tent's ceiling was about four feet high and thanks to an arch design it stayed that way through the whole tent. It's covering was made of a thick dark blue material which even covered the ground.

The ground material was very comfortable, it felt like it was some kind of air cushion. Aside from the comfy floor there were two inflatable couches and one large inflatable bed.

A stack of thick blankets and pillows was shoved one side of the tent. There was no rhyme or reason to the different bright, ugly, color's the blankets were. Lightning was fairly certain they were from something like the salvation army, but couldn't say for certain.

"Hope where are you?" Lightning asked, not seeing Hope on a quick visual inspection of the tent.

"Under the blankets." Hope's voice was heavily muffled.

"What are you doing under there?" Lightning moved slowly towards Hope. "Nothing indecent I hope…"

"Studying." Hope pushed some of the covers off him. In his hand he was holding a book labeled 'advanced calculus.' "Since I'm involved with NORA I don't have time for school, but I'm not going to let my education suffer…"

"Calculus huh?" Lightning picked up the book. "I never actually had to take this." She opened the book and flipped the pages.

"Really?" Hope sounded surprised. Lightning held the book out for Hope to take back.

"A college level education wasn't something the Guardian Corp required." Lightning sat down next to Hope. "The dumber the soldier the easier they are to control I guess."

"Then please tell me why 'they're' so hard to control?" Hope said with a sigh.

Lightning leaned against the blankets and narrowed her eyes in thought. Hope sighed and went back to studying.

"Maybe they have a different kind of intelligence?" Lightning offered. Hope snorted at that.

"I had to show them how a can opener worked…" Hope was not kidding either.

"You unlucky?" Lightning offered.

"Probably…" Hope sighed and closed the book. "But what they lack in… everything else they make up for in good intent."

"Good intent huh? Sounds a lot like Snow. Dumb as a brick, stubborn thick headed insensitive…"

"Your point?"

"He always means well." Lightning sighed and snuggled up in the blankets. "Even if he gets on my nerves he try's." Lightning yawned and rolled unto her side, eyes closing.

"Tired?" Hope pulled a text book about advanced English from under the pile.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Lightning opened an eye and watched Hope.

"No, I've got to finish this." Hope responded.

Lightning watched Hope study for awhile. Her ears tuned into the steady rhythm of Hope's breathing. Her breath's slowed down until the matched Hope's.

"Finish it tomorrow." Lightning pushed off the blankets and lay next to him. "We have a job to do in the morning." She closed the text book and rested her head on his shoulder. "And you need to be well rested."

"Alright 'mom'." Hope laid his head down and reached out for her hand. "But you need to do something for me."

"What?"

"In the morning I need you to give me a black eye." Hope's hands wrapped around Lightning's and brought it close to his head. "Otherwise I'm going to have to give dating lessons to 'them'" Hope yawned and snuggled up to her hand.

"…Odd request." Lightning closed her eyes and sighed. "But whatever, just remember you asked for it."

"Yeah…" Hope reached out and turned off the lantern. "Night Light…" Hope started giggling softly.

"Night Hope…" Lightning's mind drifted off towards sleep. "And next time laugh like a guy…"

* * *

Outside 'The' tent.

"Move over." Ryan whispered, trying to get to the small hole they had put in the roof. "I want to see this!"

"Shut up." Reiner said. "If they hear us we'll all die."

"Yeah…"

Both NORA and the Guardian Corp soldiers had made a cease fire. All for the sake of spying on their commanders.

"Move." Jo commanded, green eyes sparkling. "I've got a camera."

A collective 'ooohhh' came from the men who moved aside for the thin female. Jo smirked wickedly as she took several low light pictures of their cuddling commanders.

"How did you know they were like that?" Justin asked Maqui in amazement.

"I had a feeling." Maqui kind of felt guilty for telling Hope's secret.

"Here have a look guys." Jo said passing the camera around.

Maqui was the third to receive the small object and smiled at the picture. His guilt melted away at the picture.

_I guess he can't be mad at me for that._ Maqui thought happily.

"Come on." Steve said. "We better call 'er a night. Don't want 'boss man gett'in mad that I'm tired." Steve's heavy southern accented voice said as he walked away.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "Hope got pretty mad when we didn't sleep on that gorgonopsid mission…"

"That's nothing." Reiner said, walking beside Ryan as they headed for their tents. "One time Lightning blew a hole in my foot when I…"

Maqui sighed tuning the lot of them out.

"You okay their Shorty?" Jo asked.

Maqui glanced at her and realized they were the only two people left by Hope's tent.

"Nothing much." Maqui started back towards the tents. "Just happy for Hope."

"Yeah." Jo said, walking beside him. "Same for Lightning. They seem happy."

"Yeah they do…"

Somewhere in his heart Maqui knew everything would turn out alright… and that Hope was going to be harassed mercilessly when they got back to Palumpolum…

**(A/N)**

**Alright I'm thinking this will go in a slightly more serious direction. Don't worry there will still be enough fluff to choke on (Fortunately Slayzer found out that fluff tastes like cotton candy so we'll all be alright) but I want to have a little character development.**

**I mean these characters are already developed but I don't want to write static character (one's that don't change) so we'll have a little bit of seriousness.**

**Also I introduced some OC's and didn't give you a proper description, so here it is.**

**Steve.**

**Steve standing five eleven, though he looks smaller with the hunched over way he walks. His skin is white, though heavily tanned from to much time out in the sun. He wears blue jeans and black boots, both of which have seen they're fair share of abuse. He wears a farmer style plaid shirt with a metal vest.**

**The vest is an AMP strength enhancers, much like the one Snow uses.**

**His face is rugged and worn, always with the stubble of a black beard. His hair is messy, possibly unwashed, and shoulder length. It tends to stick together forming messy clumps. Atop his head he wears an abused straw hat.**

**Though despite his decidedly country appearance his sharp grey eyes reveal a mind that matches even Cocoon's brightest.**

**Ryan.**

**Five nine. His stature speaks of high importance and military discipline. From his long measure stride to his seemingly permanent squared shoulders. He wears black canvas pants tucked into spotless black combat boots. His shirt is long and grey, with several rips where medals had once been worn. On his right shoulder a Grav-Con Unit was placed. It's surface was rugged and beaten.**

**His hair was short and light brown, as were his eyes. His face was sharp and gave him a fierce appearance.**

**Reiner.**

**Six two. He carry's himself with respect and military discipline. Though he tends to walk slightly bent due to a back injury many years ago.**

**Like all the Guardian Corp personal under Lightning's command he wore spotless combat boots and black pants. A dark blue shirt, similar to the one the cavalry wore, donned his upper body. His pure white hair and pink albino eyes were strangely handsome on his soft vampiric face.**

**Justin.**

**Five five, the shortest person in Lightning's unit. When not under scrutiny he walks relaxedly and sits to far forward in his seats.**

**His uniform whilst like everyone else's hangs loosely on his skinny, lithe frame. And unlike his brother his skin has a yellowish tan. His dark brown hair and light brown slanted eyes further prove his origins.**

**Jo.**

**Five six. Carry's herself with the utmost importance. Her body may not be the largest in the unit but she makes up for that with an unusually high muscle mass.**

**She is also the only person in Lightning's unit, other then herself, who has let their hair grow out. It falls messily around her head giving her a relaxed appearance. Though the evil glint in her eyes ruins it.**

**I think that's all the OC's I introduced that weren't described in the book. I don't intend for any of these to be major characters, but I though ya'll might like to know how they looked.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to redo the fight scene a couple times so I'm not quite sure how they came out, constructive criticism would be appreciated. Combat is something both my fanfiction and orrignal fiction's normally have so I'd like to know how I can improve.**

**Oh and did ya'll like Amodar? I'm not sure what kind of character he is since he didn't get a lot of face time in the game. So if you guy's don't like him I'm sorry... but i thought he was cool!  
**

**Anyways I'm going to bed, I'll work on the next chapter in the morning 'yawns' but right now it would be a pretty random chapter…**

**Night all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**Here it is. All eight thousand four hundred and fifty something words of it. I hope (I swear this isn't on purpose…) you all enjoy it.**

**Interesting fact. After I started writing this every time I write hope I capatilize it now. It's so weird, someone asked about it today and I told him it was Hope's fault. I got an amusing look at that one.**

**Now for the next order of business… lunch! No.. wait that's later. Right now it's Reviews…**

**Andrea Ye: I thought he was. It's been a long time since I played the game so I wasn't quite sure, glad to know I got it right though. I liked it to. My goal was to try and make it seem organic, I think I succeeded but even if I didn't they were amusing. Is this soon enough :)**

**brokensunglasses: Alright, I'll definitely work on that about the fight scenes. I actually know what you mean, I've read a few works I had to reread a fight scene so many times to just figure out what happened… so confusing. I think I did the one in this chapter okay, and if I didn't consider it practice because I will get better. I know… naming a character Hope or something like that is normally not a good idea… but his name seems fitting, even if it is easy to accidentally poke fun of. And I'm looking forward to where I'm taking this to :)**

**LaurenTheresa13: Oh yes. Someone will pay (insert evil laugh here) glad your enjoying my story.**

**Now for lunch… no disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own it. And hypnosis isn't working. I'm running out options here… maybe I can stick my plot bunnies on them?**

**Now for Lunch!... well for me. Now it's time for you to read…**

* * *

"...Hope." Lightning said, shaking the sleeping boy lightly. "Hope."

Lightning sighed. Waking Hope up in the morning was not an easy task. For some reason he had become a heavy sleeper over the years. She remembered when they were L'Cie and he would wake up quickly, ready for a fight.

However as Hope currently was Lightning was certain a herd of Admontoises could charge through the area and he would just snore and roll over, still asleep.

"Why do you make my life difficult?" Lightning grumbled at the sleeping Hope.

Hope snored loudly and rolled over, trying to scratch his back through his armor. That's when Lightning had an idea.

"Sorry Hope, just remember you asked for it." Lightning sat Hope on his knees.

She kneeled in front of him and pulled her fist back. Hope, who was oblivious, rolled his head to the side and muttered something. Lightning allowed herself a moment to feel sorry for Hope before she swung her fist.

Hope's body became air born. His limbs flew out to the sides as his back burst through the tents door. With a loud thud he landed hard on the gravel outside.

The thud was loud enough that Lightning allowed herself to cringe. That had probably woken the whole camp, save her soldiers whom she expected to be awake and doing something productive.

"We're under attack!" Hope shouted, standing up in a flurry of motion and drawing his gunblade. "wait… why am I not in a tent…" Hope's eyes went to Lightning, who had a hand over her mouth suppressing laughter. "Oh…" A hand came to his left eye which he could already tell would hurt for the next couple days, though he apparently wasn't hit quite hard enough to bruise. "I asked for that…"

"You did." Lightning confirmed before she walked out. Her face was back to its soldier mode, eyes narrowed in a glare. "It looks like everyone else wakes up better then you do."

The camp was busy with activity. NORA and the Guardian Corp members were working in tandem to cook food, ready weapons and generally clean up the camp. Hope was actually moderately impressed with his men. Normally they'd be asleep or goofing off and…

"Lightning is that a banner with a picture of us cuddling?" Hope asked as he watched Jo and Maqui attach it to the side of the NORA transport.

"I think it is." Lightning sounded more surprised than angry. "But how did they…" Lightning stopped when her sharp eyes caught a small tear in the side of the tent. "Those creeps."

"That's it, they're going to die." Hope promised with a low growl. He then took off at a fast run towards the oblivious Maqui. "Maqui!" Hope yelled as he got close.

Maqui turned around, fear etched on his face, as Hope jumped through the air and tackled him. What erupted was a one sided but kicking, in which Maqui and every other soldier in the clearing were on the receiving end of.

In the end every member of both NORA and the Guardian Corp looked as though they had walked through a warzone. From cuts to black eyes and large bruises. The only thing missing would have been bullet wounds to complete the look of battle hardened soldiers.

Of course in the end they still had that picture. Which meant that Hope's near black eye was for nothing.

"They do this on purpose." Hope muttered as he marched his men towards the point of engagement. "Make my life miserable…"

"Well at least we've confiscated the camera." Lightning assured. "And their all to afraid of us to tell anyone…" Hope snorted.

"Maybe your men." Hope ground his teeth together in frustration. "Their going to tell every soul they come across about what kind of 'player' I am…"

"They really call you that?" Lightning asked curiously.

"Unfortunately yes." Hope said, eyes narrowed and body shaking from frustration. "It's not my fault. I didn't ask for fan girls…"

"You have fan girls?" Lightning sounded surprised and looked at Hope questioningly.

"Hey it's not that hard to believe is it." Hope defended.

"It's pretty hard to believe." Lightning looked ahead at the thinning grassland. "Actually it's hard to believe your almost as tall as me now."

"Hey not nice Light!"

Maqui glanced back at the two who were arguing not so quietly. Maqui wasn't the only one who kept looking back at their commanders. No one, not even Maqui who was Hope's friend, had seen them acting like this.

It was almost surreal. The fairy tale like forest that they were now walking through didn't help the sense of disbelief the situation inspired.

"We're almost at the combat zone." Ryan called. "According to our Intel the Behemoth will be arriving any minute now."

"Right." Hope signaled for his men to stop. "Get in battle positions. Use long range rifles, and try not to draw it's attention. Steve, Ryan I want you two on standby with the velocycle's. Maqui your in charge of the firing squad."

"Yes sir." Maqui and the other men said.

"Reiner, Justin you two will back up the velocycle if they have to be deployed. Everyone else will follow Jo as long ranged support, understand." Lightning's glare ghosted over each soldier.

"Yes ma'am!" The all saluted in unison.

"Good, now go!" Lightning and Hope turned from there soldiers and headed out into the sandy area that surrounded the train tracks.

The tracks went on as far as you could see in either direction. A large area of sand extended from the tracks and outwards, effectively killing the normal grass in the area.

"You ready?" Hope asked as he strapped his metal mask on.

"As ready as I'm going to get." Lightning drew her gunblade and waited.

Silence fell over the area. Broken only by the sweet sing song of the birds. The soft hum of the AMP drive on Hope's boomerangs also filled the silent air, as did the slow breathing of both him and Lightning.

They remained in that silence for several minutes before a crash was heard in the trees. Both bodies's tensed, hands gripping their weapons tighter, as they waited for the inevitable to come.

Which was when an animal the size of a gorgonopsid ran out of the forest. It's body was shorter and thinner and it's muzzle wasn't filled with the razor-sharp teeth of the predator. It's eyes were blue and it had pointed cat like ears.

"That's the Behemoth?" Lightning said, giving the beast an amused look. "Some Intel…"

Lightning was cut short as the familiar roar of a Behemoth echoed from the forest. A giant silver beast leapt out from the trees. It's body seemed to fly through the air as the leap took it over the tracks where it landed hard in front of both Lightning and Hope.

"Light let's go!"

Hope launched eight of his AMP boomerangs into the air where they became silver blurs. But the blurs were caught in two massive lightning bolts that shot from the beast's shoulders.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Hope muttered, gripping his sword firmer. "This isn't going to be easy at all…"

Lightning charged at the beast with Hope right behind her. The silver behemoth just seemed to grin as a ball of energy formed in front of its maw.

A moment later a burst of white energy shot forth at incredible speed. Lightning ducked low and let it pass over her. Hope leapt into the air at a shallow angle, the energy inches from his back as he spun through the air.

As the bolt of energy dissipated Lightning and Hope were upon it. Lightning leapt up and slashed along the side of its face while Hope did the same to its other side whilst descending.

The two then leapt away as the creature became enraged.

It jumped blindly at Hope who backpedaled quickly. He deflected it's fast attacks as best as he could but he was no match for something this strong and fast.

Fortunately he didn't have to be a physical match. The sound of long range gun fire echoed in the clearing. The bullets tore into the beasts flank causing it to hop away from Hope and face the tree line. It's shoulders glew white before two more bolts of lightning were released, hitting the tree line and making massive explosions.

Lightning took this chance to jump on the beasts back and drag her blade along it's spine. Her sword dug deep, but not deep enough, as the beast stood back on its hind legs and ripped what looked like a giant silver sword from its shoulder.

"Shit!" Lightning leapt back but stumbled as the ground shook violently.

Before she could stand the beast was swinging it's blade down at her. The bone blade made an odd electrical sound as it descended.

_I'm going to die…_ Lightning closed her eyes and looked away. _Hope's going to be so hurt…_

The blade hit and filled the air with sand and dirt debris. The blade and Lightning were covered by the slowly descending cloud, an odd sizzling sound could be heard coming out of the cloud.

_That's strange, I thought it'd hurt a lot more to die…_ Lightning opened one eye and saw Hope above her.

The flat of his gunblade was on his back, which left the sharp end facing up towards the behemoths whose sword was dug deep into Hopes.

Hope had his left leg extended over Lightning while his right knee was smashed into the ground. A thin line of blood lining his greaves.

"You okay Light?" Hope asked, a single drop of scarlet blood falling from his mouth and unto her cheek.

"Idiot!"

The behemoth lifted its blade, taking Hope's with it seeing at it they were almost fused together. Hope jumped to the side and Lightning pushed herself up and ran out of the crater as the blade crashed down again.

The behemoth roared in anger as it raised its blade back above its head. Then the strangest thing happened. The blade cracked from where Hope's gunblade was embedded. The crack's spread until it shattered leaving nothing but bone fragments on the ground.

Hope and Lightning didn't waist the opening. Hope drew the knife Lightning had given him and charged at the beast.

They both yelled as the jumped through the air at it. Their blades lashed out cutting many deep gouges in its skin. And as they rose up to its head level the pair spun in unison, kicking it hard in the jaw.

The behemoth was lifted off its feet and fell hard on the ground, causing what felt like an earthquake to shake the ground.

Lightning and Hope landed lithely. Though Hope took a knee as his right leg gave out on him.

"Hope." Lightning kneeled next to him and tore his greave off. The leg was badly broken, it was a wonder that he was able to walk at all. "You shouldn't have done that." Lightning put Hope's arm over her shoulder.

"I couldn't let you get hurt." Hope said through clenched teeth, clenched in pain not anger. "I said I'd try and protect you, remember…"

Hope was cut off as the Behemoth rolled over unto it's feet and glared at them.

"Light run!" Hope yelled as the beast lowered itself, ready to pounce.

"Forget it." Lightning held her gunblade out towards it, ready to die fighting. "I promised to protect you to, or did you forget that?"

"Stubborn…"

The behemoth leapt. It's body easily glided through the air and would have crushed them both. That is if a flash of silver hadn't rammed it.

"Hawt Damn!" Steve yelled as he rammed the behemoth mid air with his velocycle. "Chew on 'at you damn dog!" The behemoth hit the ground in a hard roll, landing on the other side of the train tracks.

"Eat lead bastard!" Ryan yelled as he opened fire.

The velocycle's heavier guns tore flesh easily as him and Steve circled around it.

"Yeah." Jo said quietly as she walked out of the forest. "Eat up."

She was carrying a massive gun, almost as big as a velocycle.

"J-Jo that guns illegal!" Maqui shouted, running out of the forest after her.

"You really care 'bout that right now?" Jo set it down and aimed.

"…Well at least don't run off without the ammo next time." Maqui put a case of bullets that were six inches long down next to the crouching Jo.

"Thanks Maq…"

The behemoth disappeared under a barrage of lead and a cloud of dirt. The committed soldiers poured round after round at it until they ran out of ammo. The sound of gunfire was replaced by a few clicks and the silence of baited breath.

While the soldiers were firing Hope splinted his leg. He lost most of his sideways movement but at least it would hold his weight now.

"You think they got it?" Lightning asked as she helped Hope up.

"If it's a normal behemoth I'd say yes." The smoke cleared and a cocoon of white energy was left. "But I think our enemy is anything but normal…"

"Damn it!" Steve yelled as the cocoon burst sending both velocycle flying uncontrollably into the air.

"How did he survive that?" Ryan shouted as he tried to regain control.

The velocycle crashed inside the tree line, leaving nothing but smoke trails behind.

"Let's go." Hope drew a boomerang and griped his knife tightly. "That train will be here any minute now, we can't let that thing endanger their lives."

"Alright, but I'm taking point." Lightning said causing Hope smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…"

Lightning ran, keeping her body low, towards the behemoth. It's eyes turned towards her and two bolts of lightning blasted from its shoulders. Lightning side stepped and ran between the bolts, Hope right behind her.

The bolts of energy dissipated as the pair got close. Lightning leapt up, avoiding the beasts claws, and slashed it's right eye out.

Hope threw his boomerang which gouged out the left eye in a flash of silver. Hope then cut upwards into its throat before leaping back out of claw range.

Lightning landed at the beast's right and fired several rounds into its side. The blind beast turned angrily towards her, shoulders glowing with energy.

It never got a chance to shoot at Lightning as two boomerangs hit the energy balls. The tips of the boomerangs dug into the beasts flesh discharging all the energy back into its body.

It gave out one last massive roar before it fell to the ground, smelling of burnt flesh.

"Finally." Hope muttered as he sat on the ground. "I was beginning to think that thing was never going down."

"Shouldn't you be worried about Steve and Ryan?" Lightning asked as she sat beside Hope.

"Nope, they're too stubborn to die so easily." Hope said with a smile.

Then almost as if to prove his point Steve and Ryan staggered out of the forest. They were covered head to foot in ash and soot. Steve was still clutching the controls of his Velocycle in his hands, even though no velocycle was attached.

"See?" Hope exclaimed, Lightning snorted in laughter.

"I see…"

They sat like that for a few minutes before the sound of a train whistle graced their ears. Hope and Lightning turned to look at it. A smile came across Hope's dirt smeared face at the sight.

"You must really like trains." Lightning commented, seeing Hope's smile out of the corner of her eye.

"No, I hate trains." Hope said as the first car of the very long train passed by, the wind blowing his hair around. "I've hated trains since the purge."

"Then why are you smiling?" Lightning's hair was blown across her face, a few strands tickled Hope's cheek.

"Because since the train's safe that means I did my job." Hope said simply. "It means I protected everyone, including you."

Hope smiled at Lightning, who hesitantly returned the gesture.

They broke eye contact and looked into the train. The last cart, which was surprisingly empty, was coming and Hope saw a young girl peering out at him in wonderment.

The girl had short bone white hair and blue eyes, she looked to be about four or five and had a big toothy grin. Her mother was sitting next to her, smiling at her daughter.

She waved at Hope and Hope waved back. Though his eyes were drawn behind the girl to a man in a black cloak.

The cloaked figure held up a silver box with a red switch. Hope recognized it as a detonator.

The train cart passed with Hope's eyes following it in horror. A moment later an explosion tore the last car off the tracks where it hit the sand and became debris strewn out across the area and into the forest.

"No!" Hope was running faster then he thought he could, despite the injured leg, towards the wreckage. "No no!"

It took Lightning a moment for her mind to realize that the train car had really been blown off the tracks and was now scattered in a hundred thousand pieces across the field.

"Move your asses!" She yelled turning to her men. "Justin call the nearest city, we need medics now. Jo, Maqui start looking for survivors. Justin tell Haro to bring the transport and manadrives now! Move move!"

Lightning's yelling snapped the soldiers out of their blank, surprised, stupor and sent them running to follow her orders. Lightning took a second to make sure they were all moving before running after Hope. But as she saw the wreckage one thought entered her mind.

_There aren't any survivors, it's impossible._ Lightning choked back a tear and made sure 'Lightning' was fully in control.

"No no no no." Hope was chanting as he tore through the wreckage, throwing pieces of steal behind him. His strength was increased by both the AMP devices placed in his armor and the morbid fear of what had happened.

"I'm here." Lightning said as she kneeled next to Hope and started digging. "Calm down, we'll save them."

Hope just nodded and kept digging frantically. Moments later the other soldiers arrived and the rubble was being cleared rapidly.

Which was when Hope dug up the first survivor. It was the little white haired girl. He lifted her up in his arms and checked for a pulse. It was weak but there.

"Manadrive now!" The uncontrolled emotion in Hope's voice was intense enough for a manadrive to seemingly be produced out of thin air and handed to Hope.

Hope clutched it tightly and a green energy coalesced around it. This energy was then discharge it when he touched it to her head. The girl's body was covered in green energy for a few seconds before she inhaled sharply.

Hope checked her pulse and felt a strong steady beat.

"Here" Hope handed her to one of the soldiers. "Get her out of here."

The soldier nodded and ran with the girl towards the recently landed transport.

Hope then went back to digging. If anything he was even more frantic. But after almost thirty minutes his body was giving out. His breath became ragged and his injured knee started to bleed again.

"Hope stop." Lightning commanded. "There aren't any more survivors, just stop!"

Hope sot a desperate glare at her.

"I can't." Hope choked out. "Somewhere under here is that girl's mother, and I can't stop. I refuse to let someone else hurt like that… Not if I can avoid it." The tears fell from his eyes as Hope started to pull more metal away.

"Sit." Lightning pushed Hope back and gave him a firm look. "I'll look."

"B-but Light…" Hope's pleading eyes locked with Lightning's firm ones.

"Hope your injured, digging will only make it worse." Lightning started tackling the mass of rubble herself. "Besides if we find someone that needs healing you're the best with a manadrive, right?"

"Y-yeah." Hope swallowed hard and held the small device close to his chest. "Alright… just please find her." Hope pleaded.

"I will. Don't worry we won't let anyone die." The weight of Lightning's promise seemed to press on her shoulders. "Just have faith in me."

"Alright…"

Lightning and the soldiers dug quickly. They came across three other survivors, of which one was conscious enough to tell them the cart had six people.

The three rescued man, the bomber, the little girl and her mother.

It was several minutes later when they finally found the girl's mother, and she wasn't in good shape.

Her right arm was crushed and left leg was badly ripped. Lightning felt her pulse, or rather lack of pulse.

"She's dead Hope." Lightning said slowly.

"Just bring her here." Hope ordered.

"It won't matter." Lightning brought the body to Hope anyways.

"I have to try…"

Hope charged the drive as Lightning lay the lithe woman down in front of him. He then pressed it to her chest. The body convulsed as the Manadrives curative energy passed through the body. But it wasn't enough.

"I'm not giving up!"

Hope charged it again, with the same result.

_If only I had my magic…_

Hope reached in his mind, looking for any trace of that forbidden L'Cie magic. He could just tickle it, his mind briefly swirling with the runic words. But he couldn't grasp it.

"Damn it…" Hope closed his eyes as more tears started to build. "I won't give up. I won't."

Lightning watched Hope sadly. She had found the last body, the terrorist. He was dead and missing far too many pieces for Hope to have a chance at saving him.

"Hope it's not working…" Lightning kneeled beside Hope and put her hand on his back comfortingly. "You tried, but it was too late…"

"No if I use revive I can bring her back…" Hope's hands shook as he charged the manadrive one last time.

"Hope I don't think that's even possible." Lightning said, but her words fell on death ears.

"If I just try." Hope's closed his eyes and the manadrive let off white energy. This energy was followed by the sound of sizzling skin as Hope's hand started to cook.

Lightning wanted to make him stop, because it was obvious whatever he was doing was dangerous. But she knew this was something that Hope had to do, something he'd never forgive himself for not doing.

Hope pressed the drive to the woman's stomach. Her body convulsed again and fell down. Lightning was sure it hadn't worked but then something like a miracle happened, she drew in a deep breath.

_Hope brought her back to life…_ Lightning looked at Hope, visibly amazed, and saw him collapse unto his side.

"Hope." Lightning grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse. He was alive, which allowed Lightning to sigh in relief. "Damn it Hope." Lightning pulled Hope and put his arms around her neck.

"Get this woman into the transport. Me and Hope will escort the wounded back to Palumpolum, I want all of you to check the dead guy." Lightning stood up, grabbed Hope's legs so he was secured on her back. "I want to know what group he belongs to and why he bombed the train. Maqui you and NORA check on the rest of the train, it's stopped up ahead, I want to make sure they're alright."

"Yes ma'am." Both NORA and the Guardian Corp saluted her.

Lightning didn't bother watching them as she ran towards the transport. As she ran Hope started to snore on her shoulder.

"You know you're making my life hard right?" Lightning grumbled.

Hope just snored louder and rested his head on her shoulder. Lightning smirked in spite of herself.

"But I guess that was a pretty cool trick." Lightning admitted. "Bringing someone back to life, guess your name really does fit you, doesn't it?"

Hope didn't answer, and Lightning was glad he didn't…

* * *

Two hours later, Jaegers transport.

A sleek maroon transport landed near the train wreck. Most of the debris had now been cleared and a group of twenty exhausted soldiers sat around a small camp fire where the wreckage had once been.

Though once Steve saw the transport he jogged towards it and waited at the end of the lowering ramp for Jaeger.

"Yo boss." Steve called as Jaeger walked briskly down the ramp, flanked by men in black armor.

"What happened Steve?" Jaeger sounded tired. "It was just supposed to be a behemoth, not a terrorist attack."

"That's tha thing boss, I reckon thay're connected." Steve motion for Jaeger to follow as he walked briskly towards the behemoth body.

"Why's that?" Jaeger sounded annoyed. "And stop calling me boss!"

"'Kay boss." Steve wasn't listening, he rarely was.

Steve and Jaeger came to the behemoth. Jaeger was fairly surprised to see it was a type he hadn't seen before. Though something about it was familiar.

"Steve is this species a recorded one?" Jaeger asked as he examined it.

"Nope boss, it's a new 'in." Steve responded. "But that's not what's so interest'in 'bout it."

Steve slowly knelt by it's head and forced the mouth wide open. Jaeger took a knee, his old body protesting loudly at the movement, and peered into the mouth. He actually gasped at what he saw.

"A circuit board…" Jaeger stood and looked at it's black shoulders. "Which means it's not a naturally occurring breed."

One of the black clad soldiers helped Jaeger back to his feet and walked with him towards the shoulder. Jaeger drew a slender silver knife and dug into the flesh until he hit something metal. A few moment's later he had exposed a large manadrive, capable of producing and firing large magic attacks.

"It looks like something PSICOM was working on." Jaeger said wearily. "But they were disbanded when Cocoon fell." A feeling of dread was spreading through the old man.

"Don't look like it boss." Steve kicked the beasts foot. "Look's a'lot like thay we're hid'in."

"Aye." Jaeger rubbed his eyes. "I'm to old to deal with this."

"It don't look like you have much choice boss." Steve said. "But least Hope'll be tak'in over soon right?"

"yes, I suppose." Jaeger stopped rubbing his eyes and looked towards the train. "He's going to have a lot to fix I'm afraid…"

Neither man noticed a dark figure watching from the forest. And neither noticed him depart either…

Palumpolum Memorial Hospital, Hope's room.

It was approaching night time. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, it's last golden ray's bathing Hope's room in strangely comforting shades of yellow.

Hope was still asleep, thankfully no longer snoring. Lightning was sitting next to his hospital bed feeling numb from the day. Earlier when it was just her and Hope she had cried silently, feeling safe to do so because Hope was around. Even if he wasn't conscious to comfort her him just being their allowed her to vent.

_But at least Hope's okay._ The doctor, a mister Garen, had informed Lightning that Hope would be fine.

His injuries were something he saw a lot of being in the middle of two of the largest military bases on Pulse. The manadrive had overcharged and burned his hand. The burn would heal normally, faster than most people since he had been an L'Cie, and he would probably be out until morning.

The other people from the train had also survived. The only person that had died was the terrorist, though they hadn't yet found out much about him because of the damage done to his body and possessions.

"Hope if you ever scare me like that again…" Lightning let her threat hang in the air as a soft nock came from the door.

"C-can I come in?" It was a young girl's voice.

"Kid I think you have the wrong…" Lightning said getting up. She was however cut off when Hope's hand grabbed hers.

"I-it's okay Light." Hope said sleepily. "I don't mind." Lightning gave Hope a strangely worried look before she sighed.

"It's unlocked, come on in." Lightning called.

The door opened and the little girl from the train walked in. She looked shy and nervous, and exactly like Lightning pictured Hope would look if he was a young girl.

"Is mister Hope in here?" She asked, looking down at her feet and playing with her thumbs.

"Right here." Hope sounded weak. He tried to sit up and started to fall. Hope grabbed Lightning's shoulder as she grabbed his arm. "Thanks."

With Lightning's help he made it into a sitting position. The little girl had watched Hope struggle to sit and was now standing by his bed looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Oni-Chan?" She asked breathlessly.

Lightning had a blank look, never having heard the phrase before. Hope just smiled sadly and patted her on the head.

"Sorry, I'm not your big brother." Hope patted the bed and the girl sat on it, still looking into his eyes.

"I know." The girl sounded sad. "Oni-Chan died when we fell from the sky…" The girl started to cry and Hope wrapped her in a comforting hug, ignoring the very loud popping sound his back made.

"I'm so sorry." Hope was trying not to think about how it was his fault for her brother being dead. He had after all brought Cocoon down from the sky. "I lost someone very special to me to, I know it hurts right now. But he wouldn't want you to be sad, he'd want you to remember him lovingly."

"I know." The girl sniffled. "But I still miss him…" The girl sat up and rubbed at her small blue eyes.

"I know, I still miss my mom…" The girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought she was your mom…" The girl pointed towards Lightning and looked between the two as their faces turned red. "Is she your wify then?" That didn't help their red faces at all.

"That's… kind of complicated." Hope shot Lightning a glare as she started snickering. "But trust me, it hurt's losing someone you love. But remember them fondly, draw strength from the time you shared with them, 'kay?"

"Okay." The girl smiled a big toothy grin at him. "But um… can you be like my oni-chan? Please?"

"Alright, but first I need to know your name." Lightning watched as the little girls face lit up at Hope's words.

"I'm Sora! Mommy say's my name means sky, the big blue one up their!" She exclaimed excitably.

"How old are you Sora?" Hope asked with a smile.

"I'm seven 'an a half." Sora said, making it sound like being seven and a half was a bigger deal then just being seven.

"I'm glad to meet you Sora, so where do you live…?"

Lightning watched Hope and the little girl talk. She quickly decided Hope would make a good father. From his patience when Sora excitably talked about something to the way he calmly, though oddly respectfully, gave her advice and corrected her.

Lightning was soon smiling as Sora made Hope pinky promise not to tell her mom she and oni-chan used to sneak cookies late at night. Or when they both fell out laughing at a lame joke Hope made.

"Hey Sora isn't your mommy going to get worried about you?" Hope asked.

"Oh right." The girl face palmed herself gently. "Mommy told me you saved her and I wanted to give you a big thank you hug!" And with the girl launched herself at Hope, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for saving mommy! You're like a superhero! And the quiet pink haired lady to! You're my hero's." The girl then gave Lightning a hug. "I'm gonna go check on mommy, but please visit us in Nautilus sometime mister Hope."

"No mister, just Hope." Hope called as the girl ran out of the room, acting like any excited young girl. The door slammed shut and Hope cringed as he laid back in his bed.

"you over did it." Lightning scolded. "Your not ready to sit up like that yet mister hero…"

"Whatever." Hope swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll rest at home, I don't really like hospitals…" Hope tried to stand, only to fall back in the bed hard.

"How exactly do you intend to dress yourself?" Lightning asked, sounding far to amused for Hope's liking.

"Well…" Hope pouted at Lightning. "I was hoping you could help me…"

"Hell no." Lightning looked defiantly at Hope's puppy dog eyes. "Forget it Esthiem…"

"Don't you love me?" Hope was pulling no punches.

"Hope…" Lightning sighed. "Fine, but just this once."

"Thanks Light!" Hope exclaimed, trying to get up only to fall back down.

"Geez… you know you're a pain in the ass right?" Hope just smiled up at her.

"But I'm your pain in the arse…" Lightning pulled him up gruffly, causing him to exclaim in pain.

"Yeah yeah, just stop your whining, you asked for this after all…"

* * *

Outside of Hope's room.

"..Is this his room?" Snow asked as he ran by it.

"Yeah, slow down Snow!" Sazh cried as he came to a panting stop in front of Hope's door. "This is it, now stop running."

"I can't help it." Snow said as he double checked the room number. "Hope's one of my best men, and best friends. I had to come and see him."

"I know that, but that's not an excuse to run around all willy nilly…" Snow stopped and gave Sazh a look. "What?"

"No one says willy nilly anymore… how old are you again?" Sazh shook his head.

"You young people, no manners I swear…"

Sazh was cut off as a cry of pain came from Hopes room.

"Hope!" Snow cried and burst through the door. "Oh… Hope, sis…"

Hope was wearing nothing but his boxers, with those damnable lightning bolts. His pants were in a heap at his feet and Lightning was holding from behind, face flushed.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Snow closed the door and stared at Sazh with a red face.

"You know they weren't doing what you think they were doing right?" Sazh asked as he followed Snow back down the hallway.

"I don't know." Snow swallowed and broke into a jog, wanting to be as far away from Hope as possible before he got all his clothes on. "They've been in those awkward situations a little too much lately…"

* * *

Inside Hope's room

Hope was bent over trying to pull his heavy canvas pants up. Lightning was standing behind him, arms crossed and eyes focused on the far wall.

"You know you don't have to stand behind me right?" hope asked as he shakily got his pants past his knees.

"Trust me, you're going to need someone to catch you."

Hope proved her right when he exclaimed in pain as his knee gave out. Hope fell back and Lightning caught him, his pants falling in a heap at his feet.

"Told you so." Lightning said with a smirk.

"Whatever…" Hope was interrupted as Snow burst into the room.

"Hope!" Snow cried and burst through the door. "Oh… Hope, sis…"

Lightning and Hope stared at Snow, who stared back at them.

"Sorry to interrupt…" And with that Snow was gone before either Hope or Lightning could respond.

Hope and Lightning were frozen like a few minutes. Trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Until that is Hope's knees gave out and Lightning had to kneel with him in her arms so he didn't hurt himself.

"you know he thinks we were having sex right?" Hope asked, both to make sure Lightning knew and to convince himself.

"Yep, he probably does." Lightning admitted. "Don't worry, he won't be saying anything about it." The evil air to Lightning's voice made Hope shiver.

"Light don't do anything to permanent to him." Hope said fearfully. "I really don't want to have to explain to Serah why she's become a widow…"

"Ruin my fun why don't you?" Lightning released Hope and moved to pull his pants up. "Come on, we're getting you dressed and out of here."

* * *

Hope's house.

Lightning laid Hope down in his bed. Hope was mostly asleep now, the trip from the hospital having taken most of his energy away.

"Is he alright?" Bartholomew asked as he nervously stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, just overdid it a little bit." Lightning yawned. "Come to think of it, I probably did to." Lightning flexed her aching muscles. "Don't think I'll make it back to Bodhum, but at least there's some good hotels close by."

Lightning started to walk away from Hope. Which was when his hand started to reach for something.

"Light." Hope said in his sleep, body starting to thrash.

"I'm here." Lightning grabbed his hand. Hope stopped thrashing and squeezed her hand tightly. "Sir I'm sorry to ask this but I don't think he'll sleep if I leave…" Bartholomew clapped her gently on the back.

"It's alright, I know you two won't do anything indecent." Bartholomew brushed the hair out of his sons face. "At least not for a couple more months. Something tells me when he turns eighteen I'll have to keep an eye on you, but till then go ahead."

And with that Bartholomew left Lightning alone with Hope. Lightning just shook her head and laid down next to Hope, who still had not relinquished his grip on her hand.

"Pain in the ass." Lightning muttered, allowing her eyes to close.

"But I'm your pain in the arse." Hope sounded like he was smiling, and clearly not asleep.

"You were faking it…" Lightning rolled over so she could properly glare at Hope's still closed eyes.

"Well if I wasn't you wouldn't have stayed." Hope opened an eye and grinned at her. "And I'm getting used to you being next to me." Lightning touched the side of the eye she had punched, causing Hope to flinch in pain.

"Watch it Esthiem, you're not in trouble yet but if you keep pushing it…"

"I know, just shut up and go to sleep…" Hope closed his eyes and almost instantly drifted off into a really sleep.

_That's my Hope._ Lightning closed her eyes. _Know's me so well… but I guess the only thing can really know Light is Hope..._

* * *

Bodhum, late afternoon the next day.

"Go!" Lightning yelled at her men. "I don't care how sore you are, you still have another thirty pushups to do."

"Ma'am I'm done." Justin panted. "So I can please go take a…"

"Your not done until everyone's done, come on move it!" There was a collective groan of protest from the soldiers, which was silenced when Lightning affixed her death glare on the lot of them. "That's more like it."

Lightning watched them do their morning pushups, which of course since she wasn't here to make them do it didn't get done. Which means Lightning would have them working hard into the night to make up for lost time.

All because Lightning just couldn't bear to wake Hope up in the morning. So she had laid their staring at the sleeping Hope until he had finally woken up and let her go. Anyone else would have just gotten kicked out of the bed for daring to sleep next to her, but it was Hope.

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm just spoiling him, letting him do that to me._ Lightning shot Reiner a glare as his hands slipped and he knocked everyone around him over. _Then again I enjoy it to…_

"Lightning Farron." A soldier in a green uniform called.

"What is it?" Lightning asked annoyed. The soldier cringed and swallowed hard.

"A-Amodar wanted to see you in his office, said it was v-very important…" The man cringed and raised his arms defensively when Lightning put her hand on her hip.

Lightning wondered why before she noted how close her hand was to the handle of her gunblade. She smiled before she could stop it.

"Alright." Lightning turned towards her men. "If I come back and you aren't training I'll make what I did out on the field look like a pat on the back, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Was the fearful response.

Lightning shook her head, knowing full well that when she came back they would be goofing off.

Lightning walked off at a brisk pace towards Amodar's office. She was wondering what he could want, she had made sure that Jo gave him a full report when she got back.

Of course there was always the very real possibility that he was going to talk to her about Hope. Lightning wasn't sure if she dreading that possibility or not. On one hand Amodar supported it, but on the other his fatherly advice was normally less then helpful.

In the end Lightning decided it was probably about the mission. Jo had never been good at giving mission reports, she was to rash and her patience left something to be desired.

Lightning soon came to Amodar's office where she knocked hard. Amodar told her to come in, which she did.

"You wanted to see me sir." Lightning said as she closed the door behind her.

"Stop with the formalities, just call me Amodar." Amodar had a note of stubbornness in his voice.

"Sorry sir, you're my superior so I can't." Lightning's voice was just as stubborn.

"Well as of today I am no longer your superior officer." Amodar grinned at the confused look that Lightning gave him.

"Sir have you been drinking?" Lightning had a bad feeling about this.

"Nope. But I have come up with an ingenious program." Amodar walked around his desk, picking up a file. "As of today you, Jo, Reiner and Justin will be transferred to Palumpolum…"

"I'd rather stay under your command sir." Lightning said. "Most of the other commanders in the Guardian Corp couldn't handle me, but thank you for the offer…"

"Your not going to be part of the Guardian Corp." Lightning's eyes widened, she was already thinking of the worst. "My new program is an exchange program with NORA to help promote a cohesive military force. So as of tomorrow morning you will be the third in command at Arsenal, NORA's Palumpolum base…"

"NORA… no no…" Lightning looked horrified. "That would mean Snow's my-my boss." The sound of utter horror in her voice made Amodar start to second guess himself.

"You'll be on the same base as Hope…" Lightning reached for her gunblade. "There will be plenty of bonding time for the… no put the gunblade away Light!"

The training field. Bodhum GC base.

The group of soldiers were indeed goofing off. They were sitting down by a tent and drinking whiskey, except Justin who was too young.

"And then he.." Reiner had been talking about his brother's first date, much to Justin's embarrassment, when a high pitched scream cut them off.

"That came from the office building…" Jo looked up and saw Amodar jump from the window. "It looks like he pissed Lightning off."

Lightning was right behind, the sound of distant gunfire came to their ears. Their response was to drink their whiskey and pull out a pair of binoculars.

"So do you think this makes us rebels now?" Justin asked.

"Nope." Reiner responded, taking a long swig of his whiskey. "It probably means we're about to become wanted criminals, for aiding and abetting the murder of Amodar."

"You don't think she'll really kill him do you?" Justin asked, eyes wide.

"No, maybe make him a unic but to outright kill him? Unlikely." Jo assured. "Wait, their coming this way…"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Amodar yelled as he ran past the soldiers.

"Get back here!" Lightning yelled, running right behind him. "I'm not done with you yet!" Her words were punctuated by gunfire.

"Yep, definitely going to be a unic…"

* * *

NORA's Palumpolum Head Quarters.

"I think Hope's broken." Ryan whispered to Maqui. "He's been staring at his computer for awhile now."

Hope was seated in the mess hall. His eyes had been glued to his laptop for the last couple of hours. Maqui was starting to get worried about him.

"He's just tired, what he did out there must have been draining." Maqui said reassuringly. "Ryan why don't you go get the men training, I'll watch after Hope."

"Alright." Ryan got up and headed off, though he did cast one last worried look at Hope.

Now that Maqui and Hope were the only ones in the lunch room Maqui crept over to Hope's side and peered at his computer. And what he saw made him freeze in shock as well.

It read 'as of twelve hundred hours today Lightning Farron and select Guardian Personal have been assigned to serve under NORA's Palumpolum branch…' There was several pages of technical and official sounding words but Maqui didn't care. The important, and more then slightly scary part, was that Lightning was being transferred here.

"Hope…" Hope looked up slowly at Maqui, mouth slightly ajar. "Is this a good thing?"

"For me personally?" Hope nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty good. For NORA, you and every other muscle headed idiot in NORA no. Not at all."

"What should we do?" Maqui sounded and looked hopeless and lost.

"If I were you first I would have a bomb shelter constructed. Then I'd stockpile enough food to last for foreseeable future and then I'd hide until Lightning either died or killed everyone on the surface. And that would be when…"

"Hope that's not helping!" Maqui shouted. "This is serious, and when did you learn how to be a smartass?"

"Don't worry about Light." Hope said, closing his laptop. "I doubt anything will happen. Besides it gives me a woman's perspective on how to set up your date with Lebreau this Friday, by the way how did you swing a new years eve date with her anyways? Seems awfully romantic for your first date." There was a teasing tone in Hope's voice, one that was reserved for only his closest friends.

"It was her idea." Maqui said happily. "I guess she thought it would be romantic… and how did you know? I haven't told anyone yet."

"Elementary my dear Maqui." Hope smirked. "I just checked who was supposed to be on the trains coming here. Lebreau was scheduled to arrive early Friday so I figured that must be the day your going on a date."

"Sometimes I really hate you…" Maqui and Hope walked together out of the mess hall, Hope was limping slightly on his right leg.

"I'm going down to the air port, Light should be arriving today and I think it'll be best if I greet her…"

"Good luck with that." Maqui was smiling brightly. "You'll need it."

* * *

Roughly three and a half hours later. Palumpolum airport.

It was four in Palumpolum and Hope was getting anxious. He wasn't exactly sure why Lightning was being transferred to NORA but he was glad. Having Lightning living in the same city would mean they could easily spend more time together.

Though on the same token he felt sorry for Lightning. She had worked so hard in the Guardian Corp, to come to NORA was probably something like a slap in the face.

_I pity the poor fool that got to tell her she was being transferred._ Hope developed a wicked smile as she imagined someone invoking the wrath of Lightning.

His evil musings were cut short as the sound of a transport filled Hope's ears. He looked up to a Guardian Transport coming in for a landing. It landed quicker than normal and seemed to start dropping the hatch before it even touched down.

_Lightning must be really angry…_ Hope watched as a soldier, he remembered the man as Reiner, went flying through the hatch. From the blackness of his eyes Hope assumed Lightning punched him.

"Move your asses!" Lightning yelled angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" Two more people ran from the transport like they were being chased by a devil. In a way Hope thought they were, after all when Lightning loses her temper she really looses it.

Lightning stalked off the transport a moment later. And as soon as she was clear the ship took off into the sky and flew as fast as possible away from Palumpolum.

"Light." Hope smiled and waved at her.

Lightning looked his way her face softened for a moment before she ordered her men to get ready to head towards Arsenal. She then briskly walked over to Hope.

"It's good to see you Light…" Hope was interrupted as Lightning punched him in the stomach. "Your really mad."

"Yep." Lightning then hugged Hope briefly. "Did you have anything to do with my transfer?"

"No." Hope said quickly, almost a little too quickly. "I had nothing to do with it. I won't be promoted to a high enough position until after new years so the only people to blame are Snow and the GC's leader…"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of one of them." The evil aura that started to come from Lightning made Hope cringe and step away.

"L-Light you didn't kill him did you?"

"No, but I should have!" Hope swallowed at the seriousness in which Lightning said that.

"So you got an apartment right?" Hope asked hoping to change the subject.

"No, I figured your base had a place to sleep right?" Lightning said.

"Well… no it doesn't." Lightning shot Hope a glare. "But if you need a place to stay there's an extra room at my house, I mean if you want to. You don't have to I um…" Lightning flicked Hope in the forehead.

"Been awhile since I got a good excuse to do that." Lightning yawned and flexed her shoulders. "If you'll have me I'd love to spend a few nights at your house."

Hope's face turned red as the word love came from Lightning's lips.

"Hey Hope you getting sick or something?" Lightning felt Hope's forehead and frowned. "You feel a little warm…"

"I'm fine!" Hope turned on his heel and started walking towards his velocycle. "I-I need to show you around the base anyways…"Lightning smirked, knowing full well why Hope's face was red.

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

Lightning decided that maybe being stationed here with Hope wouldn't be all that bad. She also decided that she would have to casually say the word love more often, it made Hope's face turn oh so red. A look that she rather liked on her best friend…

**(A/N)**

**That was a good lunch… hopefully (theirs his name… so unfortunate…) it was a good chapter. The next chapter (maybe two) are about Maqui's date and Hope's coronation (is it technically called a coronation? I mean he isn't becoming a king or anything) **

**So i hope this chapter wasn't to heavy, i didn't think it was but it was pretty close their for a while. I kind of wanted to show how much Hope's committed to the people, and set up a decent reason for Lightning and Hope to be in the same city so i hope it wasn't to like deep (however you say it...)  
**

**I should be posting the next chapter sometime late Friday night or Saturday. If my schedule was like today I'd be able to post Friday, but I've got a new years celebration at my church and I'm one of the groups leaders so can't skip. Also I'm hanging out with my best friend Thursday, I haven't seen him in like a couple months so I'm really looking forward to it. So I'm sorry for what will probably be a longer wait then normal. **

**Anyways have a good day, or night or morning or… have a good whenever you read this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Well it's me, a day late (At least according to my clock) but here it is. It's a little shorter then my usual fare, running just over six thousand words, but I think it'll tide ya'll over till the next one.**

**There is a lot going on right now, fixing to start school back up Monday. I've been put in charge of my church's youth group (it's weird, I'm seventeen people... that's a lot of responsibility…) so that's going to keep me busy. I've started working for my dad, he's a photographer. And to top it all off the girl I really like is in love with another guy… sigh, it's one of those months isn't it?**

**But at least I can say writing this is keeping me pretty darn happy so expect more soon.**

**Now for everyone's favorite section, the reviews! On a side note all reviews are for the current chapter unless otherwise stated.**

**LaurenTheresa13 (a review for chapter one): glad you liked it.**

**Brokensunglasses:  
Not that fast, just had a day with nothing to do. I didn't think what you said about fight scenes was standoffish, I thought it was helpful actually. And thank you for bringing it up. I always appreciate constructive criticism, it helps me get better.  
That was kind of funny wasn't it? Hope (darn it…_) I didn't get you in trouble over their.  
And as for that… (looks to the left, looks to the right. Whispers in a conspirtal tone) actually I didn't think of it until you said it. Then it was like one of those eureka moments, rewrote the whole plot. But it's better now… more serious then I meant it to be (I just can't seem to write continuous romantic fluff, sorry) but a much better work of fiction.  
Also thank you for reviewing so much and offering constructive criticism.**

**It feels so weird being part of a writers community like this… It's inspired me to pick up writing again (before I started on fanfiction about a month ago I hadn't written anything in about a year) and to try and participate in the community. I can't say I'm that great, I don't have practice giving criticism, but I'll try.**

**Another factoid. Aside from my two little brothers you're the only people that have ever read anything I've written… it feels so weird looking on my profile and seeing that so many have read and reviewed… not used to that, makes me want to keep getting better. So a big thank you all for that, and a hug (note, if it's a hug to another guy then it's a man hug. The word man automatically makes it manly and awesome… proven fact… in my head at least…)**

**Disclaimer.  
Plot bunny's, why have you betrayed me? You haunt my sleep but you couldn't even give square enix a few nightmares, maybe a little mental suggestion, so they'd give me the rights to Final Fantasy? I'd settle for just Final Fantasy XIII? How 'bout just Lightning and Hope?... plot bunny's say no… stupid bunny's…**

* * *

"…No Maqui that's wrong." Hope said, aggravated. "Put your hand here, yes now lead."

"Hope this feels so weird…" Maqui complained.

"It's the only way you're going to learn how to dance in time for Friday!" Hope scolded. "Now hand on my hip!"

Hope was teaching Maqui how to dance. Normally Hope would have delegated this job to someone else. However due to him being the shortest person in NORA the job of teaching Maqui how to dance fell to him, despite his rabid complaining.

"This looks so bad!" Maqui complained. And he was right.

Off to the far side of the training building Jo, Ryan, Reiner, Steve and Justin sat watching their squad mate. A bag of popcorn was being passed from one to the other as they reveled in their friend's humility.

"They make a cute couple." Justin sniggered. "I mean Hope could look like a really hot girl if… you know." Justin made vague gestures around his chest to indicate breasts.

"I know." Ryan agreed. "It's a wonder so many girls are attracted to him…" Ryan said this with a sad sigh. "If I had half the girls he did I'd never have to sleep alone…"

"Pervert." Reiner said shaking his head. "It's much better if you focus on finding that one." Justin shook his head, agreeing with his brother.

"Have you two ever slept with a girl before?" Ryan said, eyebrow half raised. Both Reiner and Justin shook their heads. "I thought so, come back when you have and tell me that…"

"Shut up." Jo said, punching Ryan across the room. "And watch. Maq's getting better by the minute."

Steve, Justin and Reiner exchanged looks. Then in unison they turned to Jo.

"You like Maqui." The trio said it in a sing song voice, and somehow managed to sound fairly nice.

"Shut up!" Jo's face was turning red. "Doesn't matter anyways, he likes this Lebreau girl…" The men exchanged glances. They had all been to Lebreau's bar and had all met her.

"We'll see if it lasts." Ryan said, returning his gaze to Maqui. "Long distance relationships don't normally turn out well."

"Yeah Ryan's right." Reiner reassured. "I was engaged to this girl but she had to move to Nautilus, back when Cocoon was in the sky, and she broke of our engagement because she met someone else…" Ryan and Steve gave Reiner a reassuring pat.

"So don't worry Jo, I'm sure you'll get a chance." Justin said.

"Yeah, just ask 'em out." Steve added sagely. "Maqui's a sucker fer perty girl's."

"Are you guy's actually giving me dating advice?" Jo gave them all strange looks. "The worlds coming to an end, a painful end…"

"What's going on?" Lightning asked, walking up behind them.

"Lightning!" Ryan and Steve got up and quaked at Lightning's appearance.

"Yeah?" Lightning gave them both a frown.

"I think you scared them boss." Reiner said.

"They'll have to get used to it." Lightning's eyes were watching Maqui and Hope dancing. She briefly thought they would be a cute couple, if Hope was a girl and if he wasn't hers. "Once Hope's promoted I'll be taking over his unit."

"What!" Steven and Ryan exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you two hard of hearing?" Lightning asked. "I'm going to be your boss when Hope gets promoted."

"That's what we feared you had said." Ryan sighed and sat down heavily on the floor. "Man we're so screwed…"

Lightning and everyone watched Hope and Maqui for a moment. Maqui then slipped and knocked him and Hope over. The pair landed in an awkward tangle of limbs, and to add insult to injury Maqui landed on top.

Lightning let out a sigh and walked towards them. It was clear that Hope knew how to dance, but not how to teach someone to dance.

"Maqui! Be more careful!" Hope yelled as he pushed Maqui off and rubbed his injured rear end.

"Sorry…" Maqui said blushing and quickly scooted away from Hope. "I'm just not built for dancing…"

"Your not bad." Lightning said, pulling both Hope and Maqui up. "Hope's just not a good teacher. At least when it comes to dancing."

"And you are?" Hope asked, sounding frustrated.

"Actually yes." Lightning positioned Maqui. "I had to teach Serah. Now Maqui square your shoulders…"

Thirty minutes later Maqui was dancing like he had done it all his life. Leaving Hope and his men watching them in amazement. Not even Hope knew that Lightning could teach something so gently, it was truly a humbling experience.

"There." Lightning and Maqui separated, Maqui bowing and Lightning giving him an imaginary curtsy. "Now you can dance to impress."

"T-Thank you." Maqui said, voice filled with awe.

"Don't thank me, Hope's the one that wants you to dance." Lightning headed towards one of the room exits. "Hope I'm taking my lunch break."

"Thanks Light." Hope called after her. Lightning just nodded as the door closed behind her.

"You know I miss her mini skirt." Ryan said next to Hope. "Now she just wears those damn canvas pants, no form or anything…" Ryan doubled over in pain as Hope hit him.

"You really pissed him off." Reiner observed as Hope walked out of the room. "Huh, I never really pegged him as the short tempered type."

"Normally he ain't." Steve spat at the ground, frowning as he noted how little distance his phlegm achieved. "But talk like that 'bout Lightning 'an you'll find yourself hurt some'in fierce."

"So…" Maqui said, looking expectantly at his comrades.

"So what?" Jo asked, sounding annoyed.

"Did you guy's tell him about Alex?" Maqui asked.

"Yeah…" Ryan rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see…"

"You didn't tell him." Maqui looked at them exasperated. "Come on guys, we need to tell him…"

"It's not so easy Maq." Jo whistled and the strange animal from yesterday came out. It's eyes looked between the group as it panted, huge grin plastered to its dog like face. "I mean how do you explain keeping something that so closely resembles a gorgonopsid?"

"Well he's cute, doesn't bite and just look at those eyes? How could anything bad have eyes like that!" Everyone stared strangely at Maqui. "What?"

"You sounded like a chick." Justin said.

"And it was kind of weird." Reiner added.

Everyone nodded in agreance. Maqui just sighed and Alex whined and licked his hand comfortingly.

"At least someone's on my side." Maqui patted Alex's head comfortingly. "And since he's on my side that means one of you has to tell Hope…" Five questioning eyebrows were lifted at Maqui. "Hey I've got a lot to do today." Maqui said, he sounded kind of happy about it. "Hope's helping me pick out a tux and getting me a good table at his promotion ceremony. And I'm…"

"Alright we get it." Jo interrupted, a little too hastily. "Just go, we'll ell Hope about Alex just get yourself ready for your date." Maqui nodded and jogged off. Leaving Jo to sigh and look towards Reiner. "Beer, when I come back I want beer and lots of it…"

"Whatever you say ma'am…"

* * *

The mess hall.

Hope and Lightning sat across from each other in one of the benches in the corner. Hope was staring disdainfully at today's special, pork chops. (or the Pulsian equivalent) He was never very fond of them, regarding pork chops much like someone would regard something inedible.

Lightning on the other hand ate them quickly. A little smile coming to her face as she enjoyed the flavor of it. Hope just watched her, amazed that she could stomach the slightly burnt, nearly flavorless, pieces of meat that Arsenal passed off as pork chops.

"Hey Hope you going to finish that?" Lightning asked once she had cleared her heaping plate of food, all but licking it.

"Go ahead…" Hope pushed his plate over to her and watched her begin again.

For Hope it was amazing to see Lightning eating something so quickly. Normally when they ate together she was calm and well mannered, not this ravenous animal that sat across from him.

"Oh man." Lightning wiped her face with her arm, very un-lady like. "That was way better then what they served in Bodhum." Hope shook his head sadly. "You NORA goons sure do eat good, guess that's why so many of you look like Snow."

"If this is better then what they served in Bodhum then remind me never to visit." Hope grumbled, laying his head tiredly on the table. "I don't think I could survive…"

"Man up Hope." Lightning said, smirking at Hope's dejected look. "It's amazing to think you'd eat almost anything back when we were L'Cie…"

"I was a stupid boy, I didn't know any better." Hope complained. "Now I know good food, and this isn't it." Lightning rolled her eyes at Hope.

"You know your being a baby right?" that got a reaction Hope sat up straight and eying Lightning strangely.

"Am not." Hope pouted.

"yeah, you are…"

Lightning teased Hope for a few more minutes, just until she was done with her food, before moving on to a more serious subject. How the hell were they going to get Lebreau to enjoy a date with Maqui?

"Huh." Hope leaned back in his chair and thought about it. "Beer?" Lightning snorted.

"Yeah, get her drunk. Do you remember who got hurt last time she was drunk?" Lightning smirked as Hope rubbed the side of his head, as though remembering some distant pain.

"I got hit, pretty hard to." Hope muttered. "What if we just make it real romantic and trust Maqui to handle it?"

"You think he can?" Lightning asked. "He's not exactly the most… how do I say this? Romantic man I've ever met. And around girls, especially attractive girls, he tends to put his foot in his mouth… and what's with the smile?" Hope was grinning at her.

"All guy's put there foots in their mouths, especially around pretty girls. And even more so around pretty girls they like." Hope shrugged. "Well most guys, I'm sure every now and then you find a Fabio but in NORA? Yep, they're going to screw up."

"I knew a Fabio once." Lightning said. Hope gave her a wide mouthed look. "Wasn't that romantic, jack ass was a stalker. Well was, I took care of him though…"

"Should I be out looking for a body?" Lightning rolled her eyes at Hope.

"No he's not dead. Just not a he anymore…" The evil smirk that Lightning developed made Hope scoot as far away from her as the small bench allowed. "You don't have to worry. Unless you try to come in the bathroom with me on purpose. Then you'll hurt, no your future children will hurt." Lightning was enjoying Hope's discomfort far too much, but apparently turnaround is fair game.

"But aren't my future children yours?" Hope asked. He grinned broadly as Lightning face took on a shade of pink similar to her hair.

"Shut it." Lightning muttered at Hope as he started giggling. "And for the maker's sake laugh like a guy! It's bad enough everyone thinks you and Maqui make a hot couple…"

"What?" There are few ways to deflate Hope's ego and ruin his day, that was however one of them. "Who said that?" Hope was grinding his teeth in anger or frustration, Lightning wasn't sure which.

"Everyone, except Maqui." Lightning had to suppress a laugh as Hope shot murderous glares at the empty mess hall. "And me, but I was thinking it."

"Et tu Light?" (translated: you to Light?) Hope sighed. "Oh well, if that's what you want I'll pour my heart and soul out to Maqui!" Hope said with a dramatic flourish, which earned him Lightning's spoon bouncing off the side of his head. "Ow Light!" Hope rubbed the injured place furiously, "That hurts you know!"

"Your mine." Lightning said, grinning at Hope. "And I don't share well."

"Tell me about it, you stole all the covers last night…" Hope ducked a fork. "Hey now that thing has points!"

"Watch what you say in public." Lightning scolded harshly. "We know we didn't do anything, but other people wouldn't."

"Okay, I'll be good." Hope picked up the fork and gently set it out of Lightning's reach. "Just stop throwing cutlery at me, you could really injure me doing that you know."

Lightning rolled her eyes and gathered the plates and silverware, save the fork Hope was keeping out of her reach.

"When are you and Maqui leaving to get him a tux?" Lightning asked Hope, who was walking beside her.

"In about ten minutes or so." Hope said, checking the clock on the wall. "Then when we're done their I have to go set up city hall for my promotion ceremony tomorrow. I have Ryan and Reiner cooking what they promise to be a five course meal."

"Your going to trust a couple of guys to cook?" Lightning shook her head. "Make them waiters, I can cook."

"By yourself?"

"No, you'll join me when you can." Lightning said.

"I don't have a say in this, do I?" Hope asked, Lightning seemed to think for a moment before she shook her head.

"Nope, your helping me." Lightning looked at Hope with a small smile. "You don't have a choice." A soft kiss to the forehead. "You never have…"

* * *

A small men's boutique in Palumpolum.

"…No you may not have the blue one…." Hope sighed in exasperation. "And that one's too loose, you need something that will fit you better."

Maqui was apparently someone who was hard to buy tuxedos for. He liked the pants far too loose. The vests he chose hugged his upper chest far too tight (which was awkward for the both of them) and his coats didn't fit his shoulders squarely. And to top it all off his color's clashed terribly.

"What's wrong with blue and green?" Maqui defended. "I think it looks good!"

"On a three year old maybe." Hope muttered. "Look I'm not saying there's anything wrong with green and blue being together, but not when they're that brightly colored, makes you look like a clown!"

"Hey that's not nice at all!" Maqui and Hope locked gazes, both trying to stare the other one down.

"What about a nice traditional black suit?" Hope offered, pulling one off a nearby rack. "It's really hard to find something that doesn't go with black…"

"But it's so dark!" Maqui said, very childlike. "And Lebreau's bright and vibrant…" Hope sighed.

"Bright and vibrant, not clown like." Hope said, taking several deep breaths to calm himself down. "What about white then? I know it won't be white by this time Saturday comes around but it's a much brighter color, wouldn't you agree?"

"But…" Hope held up a hand.

"No buts, you're going to try it on." Hope was not asking. His tone of voice was the commanding tone of a soldier.

"Damn it…" Maqui grumbled. He eyed the white suit before taking it from Hope and clomping off to the dressing rooms.

As soon as Maqui was out of sight Hope let out a long sigh. Hope hated shopping with Maqui. His sense of fashion was influenced heavily by Yuj, who Hope thought dressed horribly.

"Do I really have to put it on?" Maqui whined. A vein in Hope's head popped.

"Damn it Maqui you are putting that tux on our I'll shove it so far up your ass you'll…" Hope stopped mid sentence when a surprised gasp came from behind. A glance over his shoulder told him he should be even angrier. "What are you doing here Lexis?"

Hope turned away from the dressing room, which the noise of someone changing like their life depended on it came from, and looked in the face of an amused Lexis.

"Oh come on Hoppy."

_Hoppy? Like hoping? Wouldn't Hopey make more sense?_

"You know Maqui's never going to get a girl like Lebreau." Lexis was speaking in her best sultry voice, she was admittedly very good at talking that way. "So why don't we blow off your loser friend and get something to eat, or we could always just skip to dessert…"

Hope turned away from her. Lexis for whatever reason had something of an obsession with Hope. This was to Hope's annoyance and everyone else's amusement.

_Lightning would kill her._ Hope thought to himself. _If she sees Lexis flirting with like this she would kill her.._._ and I'd really hate for that to happen…_

It wasn't that he particularly liked Lexis, normally he couldn't stand her, but having ones second in command ripped apart by his best friends would be a problem. And the last thing Hope needed right now were more problems…

"Come on, you know you want to." Lexis had slid up behind Hope. Her slender arms wrapped around his frame causing him to stand straight up.

"Lexis remove yourself this instant." A distinctive low growl interred Hope's voice. "I don't have time for your childish antics today."

The store became quiet as its occupants intently watched the two well known NORA leaders stare each other down. Even Maqui, who was wearing the tuxedo and looking every bit the part of a refined gentleman, was watching fearfully.

"Whatever." Lexis sighed as she turned away from Hope. "I'll see you losers some other time." And with that she walked away, leaving poor Maqui with a seething Hope.

"Brat, she acts like she's still in high school." Hope turned his glare towards Maqui. "Looks good, that's what your wearing." Maqui nodded, swallowing hard. "Now pay for it and we'll head over to city hall. We need to help set everything up for my promotion tomorrow…"

* * *

City hall.

There were many things that Lightning have frustrated Lightning over the years. Most of which involved Snow and Serah, more specifically Snow being around/talking about Serah. And even Snow wasn't so frustrating anymore, not that she'd admit that to him.

"No Reiner use the damn tape!" Coordinating soldiers to set up a party was one of these things. "Jo your folding the napkins wrong, like I showed you. Neat triangles." Lightning sighed in exasperation.

City hall was a massive concrete domed building with five floors. The part was on the highest of these four floors. Hundreds of tables with pure white table cloths were set on the golden tiles. Each one had six oaken chairs with velvet red cushions pushed up to them.

The tables had a smaller red square cloth placed on them. Silver plates with golden plated silverware were position in front of each chair. Also the middle of each table had a single candle extending out of a bouquet of flowers.

_It's a fire waiting to happen._ Lightning thought with a sigh as she looked around the room. _Someone like Hope's going to knock the candle over and burn city hall down…_

A loud crash brought Lightning out of her thoughts. She shot a glare towards the raised stage as Steve and Justin tripped and took the podium down. The wooden, movable, podium made a loud thunk as it and the two grown men crashed into the ground.

"I told you two to be careful!" Lightning bellowed at them. "The next person to wreck something is getting their ass kicked, understood!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lightning decided whoever wanted soldiers, no not soldiers 'these' soldiers, to set up a promotion ceremony was an idiot. A sadistic idiot.

"Hey boss why are we hanging banners?" Ryan asked. "I mean it's just a promotion and we're decorating this like it's some damn prom…"

Now that Ryan had said it she had to agree. Whilst it didn't look like a prom per say it did look like a party. Not the kind with loud music and wild dancing, but rather a more refined affair.

"Jo don't you have a copy of the schedule?" Lightning asked, crossing the room towards Jo.

"Yeah." Jo locked her knees around the ladders top rung and bent her body backwards far enough to hand a slip of paper to Lightning. "Haven't taken a look yet, me and the guy's stopped when we saw the menu…" Lightning could believe that.

Lightning unfolded the piece of paper as Jo went back to hanging the banner. Lightning glanced at Jo, wondering briefly how she could by that limber, and then read the schedule quickly.

"It is a party." Lightning confirmed. "Who made this anyways?"

"Snow." Jo said. "He emailed it to Hope's office last night…"

"How did you know that?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Hacked his computer. Was wondering who's unit I'd be in and saw it was sent by Snow." Jo said simply. The men of the unit exchanged glances.

"You were checking to see if you were in Maqui's unit." Justin said. All the males shot him surprised looks. Jo may not have been as deadly as Lightning, but she didn't pull any punches when she was angry.

"I-I was not!" Jo yelled, face flushed, at Justin.

"Maqui and Jo sitting in a tree K I S S I N…" A stapler bounced of Justin's head, cutting his chant off.

"Watch it Justin." Jo growled, her face and most of her neck a bright red. "Unless you want to die…"

"Understood ma'am!"

Lightning shook her head. These were her soldiers, the most hopeless bunch of idiots the army, and NORA, had.

_But I guess I really wouldn't have it any other way._ A small, almost unnoticeable, smile graced Lightning's lips. _They're unprofessional, idiotic and perhaps the worst listeners I've ever met. But they're loyal. And loyalty counts for a lot…_

"NO!"

A cracking sound was the only warning there was before one of city halls massive, expensive, glass chandeliers came crashing to the ground. It's shattered pieces flew in all direction, covering the once clean floor in glass dust.

_Forget everything I just thought. _A vein started to painfully pulse in Lightning's forehead. _Their loyalty is outweighed by their incompetence… I bet that's coming out of my pay check…_

An aura of death surrounded Lightning as she stood. As her soldiers looked at her the air seemed to drop twenty degrees.

"You all…" With a single smooth motion Lightning's gunblade was drawn in blade mode. "Are about to die…!"

"Hell." Hope exclaimed as he walked in the room. Lightning froze mid threat and glanced at Hope.

If her aura was dark then Hope's was something like pure evil. It was like meeting a demon, Lightning, and the devil himself, Hope.

"H-Hope calm down." Maqui said from where he stood, boots shaking, next to Hope.

"All of you have five minutes to get this clean." Hope's voice was a whisper. "And if it's not done…" Hope let his sentence trail off.

Perhaps it was Hope's use of a cussword, or his evil aura, that scared his men into action. But more than likely it was that calm whisper that scared the soldiers.

"Light I need to talk to you." Hope was still talking in that same whisper, but Lightning saw a slight smirk to his face.

"Alright." Lightning followed Hope out to one of the balconies.

Hope shut the door behind them and as soon as he was out of his subordinate's sight let out a long sigh.

"Their going to be the death of me." Hope groaned, leaning on the balcony's railing.

"shopping with Maqui couldn't have been that hard…" Hope gave her a look. "What it's not like he's Yuj…" another look.

"Yuj is his best friend. Whatever sense of style that Maqui has is long buried and any sense of color coordination that poor Maqui had…" Lightning interrupted Hope's rant with a flick to the forehead.

"You know you whine an awful lot." Lightning said teasingly.

"I saved the world, took down the evil Fal'Cie rulers and had to put up with a less then friendly Lightning for a while. I think I've earned the right to whine a little bit." Hope pouted.

"Get over yourself." Lightning and Hope both laughed a little bit at that.

The laughter died down after a moment and the two stood out on the balcony, enjoying mid afternoon weather. A cool breeze started up and blew Hope's hair in his face. Lightning smiled as she watched Hope try in vain to blow his hair out of his face.

"Here" Lightning brushed the hair back with her left hand. Their eyes locked and Lightning blushed slightly when she realized what she was doing.

"Thanks' Light." Hope put his hand over hers a moment before he finished brushing his hair back.

"Nothing to thank me for." Lightning looked back out at the beautiful city of New Palumpolum. "I was just moving your hair…"

"No thank you for opening up to me." Hope could feel Lightning gaze looking at the side of his head. "I don't know what I'd have done back then if you hadn't…" They were quiet for a few seconds while Lightning collected her thoughts.

"Hey Hope." Hope turned his head towards her, giving Lightning his full attention. "What is this new operation Nora? You said something about Christmas. I've kind of been wondering what you meant, you know since the last didn't exactly go as planned."

"That's an easy one." Hope's face turned beet red and he had to swallow. "the goal of operation Nora is to marry…"

Hope was interrupted as a second loud crash sound came from city hall. Hope sighed and poked his head out the door, Lightning watching him with a strangely melancholy look.

"What… how did…" Hope threw the doors open and stormed into the room, which was now chandelier less, yelling.

Lightning watched Hope for a moment. She then steeled herself and entered the room in, much to everyone else's dismay, soldier mode.

"What is this?" Hope was pointing towards Alex, who sat innocently amongst a pair of ruined chandeliers.

"Um well…" Ryan.

"It's." Steve.

"Kind of." Reiner.

"Our." Justin.

"Mascot…" Jo.

The five of them were standing innocently behind Alex, who was sitting happily with his tongue hanging out.

"Mascot?" Hope looked from the animal to his team and back again. "Why… what…"

"I believe it's my problem Hope." Lightning said as she stepped beside him. "Since I'll be the leader of this unit after tomorrow." Hope gave her a look.

"What do you propose to do about this?" Hope asked, trying to be calm.

"I propose that my team get their asses moving and clean up this mess!" Lightning yelled. "Maqui, Jo get the animal out of here!"

"Does that mean he's our mascot?" Maqui asked hopefully.

"As long as you can take of it then fine." Lightning gave Maqui a nod and glared at the rest of them. "Now move it!..."

Over the course of the night Hope swore his blood pressure rose, and that he would be in debt the rest of his life.

* * *

Hopes house, late that evening.

"so tired…" Hope whined as he all but fell off his velocycle. "whole team, morons…"

"It wasn't that bad." Lightning pulled Hope up as she gracefully dismounted the velocycle. "We managed to set everything up, and save one of those expensive chandeliers."

"Doesn't matter." Hope muttered as Lightning had to all but drag him towards the house. "They're a head ache, broke more then they fixed and cost me my next two paychecks…"

"at least city halls still standing?" Lightning offered, finding the depressed pout Hope wore to be rather cute.

"Just wait, they have another chance to destroy it tomorrow…" Hope groaned.

"get over it." Lightning pushed the door open. The smell of dinner wafted over to her, causing Lightning's stomach to growl softly.

"Is that you Hope?" Bartholomew called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Hope said, yawning the whole time. "What's for dinner?"

"Roast." Bartholomew called.

"You need any help?" Lightning called as she dragged Hope to the couch.

"That'd be great." Bartholomew replied.

"All right, just let me put Hope down for a nap…"

"Hey that's not nice Light!" Hope tried to struggle, but he was worn out. "I don't need a nap…" Hope yawned loudly as Lightning forced him to lay down on the couch.

"you've still got a little growing left to do, so don't push it too much." Lightning pulled the heavy throw blanket off of the couch and laid it over Hope. "I'll wake you up for dinner."

"but Light…" Lightning silenced Hope by kissing him on the forehead.

"Now go to sleep." Hope rolled his eyes, but complied and allowed his eyes to close.

As Lightning started to walk towards the kitchen Hope's soft snores graced her ears. Lightning smiled lightly as she entered the kitchen.

Bartholomew turned to Lightning as she entered. There was a parental look in his eye, one that Lightning used to give to Serah's boyfriends.

_This is going to be interesting._

"What do you need help with sir." Lightning asked, leaning against one of the counters.

"Actually I just wanted to talk." Bartholomew, who was wearing Hope's apron, said.

"About Hope, right?" Lightning crossed her arms over her stomach and waited for Bartholomew to lean against the wall opposite her.

"Yeah…" Bartholomew frowned as he and Lightning locked eyes. He looked very much like a man that knew what he wanted to say, and didn't know how to say it.

"Don't worry sir, I'll keep him safe." Lightning promised. "It's not like we're fighting anything that strong these days, nothing like when we were L'Cie…" Bartholomew sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to compose his thoughts.

"I know you'll keep him physically safe." Bartholomew said after a moment. "But I'm worried about his heart. He really loves you and… I want to know how you feel…" Bartholomew was definitely uncomfortable, which brought a question to Lightning's mind.

"He's never actually been had a girlfriend before, has he?" Lightning took Bartholomew's long sigh as a no.

"Hope's shy. He never really pursued girls, especially not before Cocoon fell. I-I think it's because of me… we didn't really get along before, you know. So I never really got to talk to him about it..." Bartholomew's normally confident self seemed to crack a little bit. It was replaced by a father who was very much worried about his son.

"Don't worry about Hope." Lightning and Bartholomew locked eyes again, Lightning's gaze was one of pure honesty. "I'm going to protect Hope."

"Do you love him?" Lightning couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"Yeah, I do." Lightning swallowed a little bit, emotions like these still seemed new to her around other people. "That's why I'm going to protect him sir, because I… l-lov…" Lightning couldn't say it.

She didn't know why. She had already told Hope she loved him. But now in front of Hope's dad she just couldn't say it.

"I know what you mean." Bartholomew was smiling a fatherly smile. "It took me forever to tell Nora I loved her, and then it took even longer to admit to anyone else I loved her." Bartholomew was smiling fondly. "At our wedding I stuttered it for almost a minute, the reverend was trying not to laugh and my best man was doing his best to help me along. In the end Nora kissed me before I could actually say it. I was so nervous, I wanted to be everything to her…"

Lightning nodded. She felt the same about Hope.

"I guess it's the same with you." Bartholomew pushed his glasses up his nose. "If that's, no since that's the case, I trust him to you… Well I trust him to you when he's eighteen. Until then…"

"I know." Lightning said, smiling lightly. "we agreed on the same thing… but um is it okay if we…" Lightning blushed. Bartholomew laughed.

"Yes, you can cuddle." The dinner buzzer rang. "In the living room." Bartholomew rushed to the oven. "it's not that I don't trust you but… oi!" Bartholomew had burned himself, his worn out oven mitts not protecting his hands.

Lightning grabbed a thick rag and pulled the roast out of the oven while Bartholomew ran cold water over his burn. Lightning almost laughed because of how much this looked like something that would happen to Hope.

"Are you okay sir?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah… Can I have some ice?" Bartholomew sounded embarrassed.

Lightning wrapped a few cubes of ice in a rag and gave it to Bartholomew. Bartholomew then pressed it to the burn.

"I'll wake up Hope, you should keep the ice on it for awhile. It'll help the burn." Lightning walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

There she found a peacefully sleeping Hope, who was innocently sucking on his thumb. Lightning stood over Hope, smiling down at him.

_Sometimes I think the only thing about you that's different is you height._ Lightning grabbed the back of the couch. _But I don't think that's a bad thing…_

Lightning pushed the couch over with Hope on it. Hope made a loud thunk sound as he hit the hardwood floor.

"Attack! We're under attack!" Hope grabbed a cushion and swung it around like a sword. "Everyone get down!... Wait my house, the couch, Light!"

Lightning just smiled at Hope as he regained his bearings. She may not have known how to wake him up the first time, but now it was slowly becoming one of her favorite activities.

"Come on, dinners ready…"

* * *

Crystallized Cocoon, Crystallized Bodhum.

The ocean city of Bodhum had was frozen almost completely in crystal. The see was frozen forever with its rolling waves reflecting the little light that made it into Bodhum in a cascade of brilliant, water like, blues.

The beach's sand was now white crystal powder. On the beach's crystal stand stood two crystallized L'Cie.

"Another beautiful day."

A man with long white hair and bright ice blue eyes was walking amongst the crystallized L'Cie. He wore a sky blue long sleeved shirt over heavily worn blue jeans.

"Wouldn't you agree Fang?" The man asked one of the crystals. "No, I suppose not…"

The man smiled brightly at he stared at the distant crystal sky.

"Though I imagine Vanille would enjoy it, at least if the datalog is correct…" The man extended his hand out towards the sky and motioned like he was cupping the distorted sun in his palm. "You know I love this sky. It's the world's chance for change, a chance to rise above our Fal'Cie masters. And do you know who the maker has chosen to usher in this new age?" The man looked towards Fang, who was silent as expected.

"Us." The man was staring into Fang's crystal eyes. "He has given me and my follower's powers that rival the Fal'Cie. Really we're gods in the bodies of men…" The man sighed and looked over the sea. "Well, almost gods. Even I'm not strong enough to be God, and I never will be. But we've found one. Pyros saw him bring a woman back from death."

The man walked, almost skipped, across the sand. His arms moved about like a conductor and spun around. A laugh came from his throat as the world sun before his eyes.

"But he's not ready yet, he's just touched his power." The man tripped and fell hard on the sound.

A white cloud blew out around him and into the air. It sparkled and cast his body in thousands of pinholes of light.

The man laughed in delight. Utterly enjoying the way they sparkled around him.

"No, not yet… But soon…" The man was cut short as a strong gust of wind blew the sparkling crystal sand away.

"Lord Oran." A man wearing green robes called.

"Ventus! I was enjoying that!" Oran shouted.

Ventus stood five three. His hair was short and windswept, eyes green and fierce.

His forest green robes were tied about the joint's, ensuring maneuverability in combat. The robes had a golden eagle emblazoned on their backs, it's wings spread wide.

"Sorry sir." Ventus bowed low. "But it's time for Pyros's departure, you requested me to gather you before he left." Oran groaned before pushing himself to his feet.

"I'll see you later Oerba Yun Fang…" Oran looked up at the sky once again. "I'm sorry you won't be able to see the part tomorrow. It's going to be the most interesting new year that Pulse has ever seen, I promise you that…"

**(A/N)**

**And thus it is done. For me this one feels like foreshadowing, especially the part with Oran.**

**The use of the name Ventus has no correlation to Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. **

**So who are these mysterious 'followers?' What was Oran doing with Fang and Vanille? What's so special about Hope (aside the obvious)? And why don't you hurry up and get Lightning and Hope dating so they can kiss (One of my friends who is a girl asked me this)? And why am I asking you?**

**Well tune in next time to see if I figure it out!... Plot bunny's say please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**Hello everyone. It's been a while (okay four days, but that seems like forever to me) but I'm back with another chapter.**

**Actually this chapter was much longer. But it got to be well over ten thousand words, and I still wasn't done, so I broke it in half. Sorry to do that but I think it's for the best. I mean who wants to read something that's going to be at least fourteen thousand words long? So I'm working on the other half, it should be done in like two days, tops, so expect it soon.**

**I'm really getting into the groove of writing again. It feels really good, though I'm not quite at my best yet, so expect me to start slowly getting better again.**

**Let's see… I'm supposed to do something now… but what is it? **

**Plot Bunnies, speaking in a creepy voice: Reviews…**

**Yep, that's right. Reviews.**

**brokensunglasses:  
Don't worry 'bout it. I'm just glad people take the time to review. It's weird because reviews make me both nervous and happy. On one side I'm nervous about what they have to say, and the other I'm happy they decided they liked it (or hated it) enough to review.**

**Don't worry about hijacking my plot. It should be a superior work of fiction. And yes, it's a lot longer then anything I planned. My current estimates are between two hundred and three hundred thousand words easy, maybe more. My time table to write it is about four to six months with updates every three to five days, until I get another break. My lack of a social life means when I have a break I can really write.**

**I'm afraid I can't ditch the fluff. I enjoy fluff far to much to ditch it, though I agree with you. It needs to be balanced and I'm glad you like it's current balance.**

**And I believe you. Sinisterness, even if it's not a word, sounds like a great way to describe an angry Hope compared to Lightning. Though Glew is not a real word, but it sounds so nice I like to use it anyways. **

**Andrea Ye:  
Having Bartholomew talk to Lightning seemed like something he would do. I mean he seemed to really care about his son in the game so it makes sense (at least to me) that he'd want to know Lightning's intentions with Hope, especially with the age gap.**

**And yes Lightning is definitely the one that will be wearing the pants in their relationship.**

**Don't worry, I like fluff. I like fluff way more then a guy should so of course I'll try to have more fluffy stuff. I don't know if all my fluffy scenes come out fluffy, but I try.**

**Thank you everyone that's reviewed. I may be nervous before I actually look in the review box, but it makes me want to write more when I finally work up the courage to read them.**

**Disclaimer:  
Um… It's still not mine… Today I go depart Squares offices in defeat, but one day Square. One day FFXIII shall be mine! (insert evil laugh here)**

**Oh and warning. This chapter may contain hilarious content, read at your own risk.**

* * *

"…Why do I have to wear a suit?" Hope asked Lightning as he pulled his dress jacket on.

"Because you're the one being promoted." Lightning said, buttoning her dress jacket.

"Then why aren't you wearing a dress?" Hope asked incredulously.

"Because, unlike you, I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress." Lightning smirked as Hope turned red. "Besides I look better in a good tuxedo then any dress…"

Hope was wearing black dress shoes, shined bright. Black pants with vertical lines which were a shiny black. He wore a white shirt with a black vest and black jacket. The jacket, like the pants, had vertical black stripes.

The tuxedo made his pale face and white hair stand out in a rather handsome way.

Lightning wore white dress shoes, shined. Her pants were a nice grey. White shirt, black vest and a grey coat which accentuated her figure. The coat also had long curtails, much like a musicians.

Her pink hair was carefully combed to fall over her left shoulder, though many strands fell in her face and along the right side of her head. The slightest touch of makeup was applied to make her look radiant, even though Hope didn't think it was necessary.

"Wow…" Hope was looking her up and down, making Lightning blush slightly. "I guess your right…" Lightning flicked Hope, hard.

"Come on, we need to meet Snow." Lightning turned and headed out of Hope's room, Hope right behind her.

"Coming Light." Hope and Lightning walked down the stairs, Hope behind Lightning slightly to the right. When they reached the bottom a flash went off, blinding them both.

"What's the big idea!" Lightning shouted, reaching for a gunblade that wasn't there.

"I just wanted to get a picture of you two." Bartholomew said innocently. "I mean it's not every day your son is elected leader of a major branch of the military…."

"You call NORA a branch of the military?" Lightning asked, surprised.

"Isn't it?" Bartholomew looked from his giggling son to the stoic Lightning.

"Well, technically yes." Lightning admitted. "But you'd never guess by how they act, or how young there new commander is."

"Oh that was low Light." Hope huffed, though not unhappily.

"Whatever." Lightning smirked. "Come we've got to go, good by mister Esthiem, we'll see you at the party right?"

"You bet." Bartholomew gave them a big smile as they rushed past him. Once the door closed he sighed. "They grow up so fast…"

* * *

Palumpolum Airport.

"What do you mean I have to take my trench coat off?" Snow said indignantly to one of the airport security officers.

"Sorry sir, but we need to search you." The bored looking officer said. "Especially since we found a gunblade hidden in your luggage…"

"Hidden!" Snow shouted. "The damn box was marked 'gunblade' in large red letters. How the hell do you consider that hidden!"

"Honey…" Serah started, but stopped when Snow sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but if there's so much as a scratch you'll be paying for it." Snow allowed the officer to disrobe him. Another man did a quick pat down on Snow before saying he was clear.

The officer nodded and searched the coat. He found two socks, probably clean. A packet of spearmint gum, a package of glow sticks. Make up (Snow swore it was Serah's) and a salt shaker.

"You appear to be clean sir." The officer said, not sounding overtly happy about it. "My subordinates should be done with the rest of your luggage in a few minutes, once they are you're clear to leave mister Villers."

"Good." Snow put his coat back on. "And what about Sazh…"

A shout caused the two men and Serah to turn towards one of the airports security rooms. A guard had just been punched out the door, an angry Sazh stepping over him.

"I am not being strip searched. The damn ship was mine, do you hear me? Mine! Why would I be here to crash it into city hall!..." Sazh was yelling at his wounded interrogators.

Snow had rarely seen an angry Sazh. And looking at the fear he inspired in the two interrogators he was glad.

"Sazh come on, they're letting us go." Snow called.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sazh grumbled. He walked up to Snow and the group headed to collect their luggage. "I can't believe these people. Picking on the guy with the afro because he brought his chocobo with him…" Snow and Serah exchanged glances.

"Well most people don't appreciate chocobo's quite like you do." Serah said reassuringly.

"Doesn't mean they have to be so stubborn about it." Sazh grumbled.

The three made it to the luggage rack, where Snow's suitcase was being dumped on the floor. And a surprising purple pair of underwear sat on top.

"For the maker's sake." Sazh covered his eyes. "Please tell me that isn't Serah's name on your underwear…" Snow and Serah blushed.

"Would it help if I told you she bought them?" Snow offered, which only made Sazh sigh.

"No, that's even creepier." Sazh said sadly. "Just go and get your stuff. Lightning said she'd meet us at the airport and I don't want to make her mad today."

"Yeah yeah." Snow grumbled as the officer moved aside to let him gather his things. "But after the party I'm going to file a complaint, a big one." The slight threatening tone to Snow's voice made the officer hurriedly walk away.

With Snow's suitcase packed, and barely closed, the trio headed for the parking lot. They left the airport and came out to the bright sun and crisp Palumpolum weather.

Sazh breathed in a refreshing whiff of cool air. Sazh had always found New Palumpolum to be a relaxing place in the winter. Something about the colder air coupled with the city's unique fresh smell just made him want to smile.

Sazh didn't have long to feel relaxed as Hope's speeding velocycle flew overhead. Hope dove at a radical angle and slid to a stop between two cars.

"Wow, kid's getting pretty good…" Snow started, but stopped as the shorter form of Hope stumbled off the velocycle.

He walked unsteadily towards them, trying to remove his helmet. Hope managed to get the helmet off as he came to stand in front of Snow.

"Snow…" Hope said dizzily. "We're late, sorry."

"It's not like he can complain that much." Lightning said as she gracefully dismounted the velocycle. "He's normally the one that's late, especially when it's important."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Snow pouted.

"Yeah you are." Hope said, taking Lightning's side.

"Say's sis's boyfriend…" Snow was punched by Sazh, Serah, Hope and Lightning.

"Don't say shit like that!" Lightning growled. "Someone might get the wrong idea and their we'd be."

"She'd be in jail and I'd be discharged." Hope added.

"Alright, alright!" Snow said, rubbing both sides of his head. "Just stop hitting me, all of you it hurts!"

"That's the point." Lightning pointed out.

Snow pouted. Which made Serah giggle and hug him. Apparently she couldn't stay mad at her husband for very long.

"So how are we getting to city hall?" Sazh asked as he examined Hope's velocycle. "It's not like we'll all fit on that…"

"That's your problem." Hope informed them. "Snow just told me to meet him here."

"Then why is Lightning with you?" Snow asked suspiciously.

"She needed a ride to city hall. I thought I'd pick her up along the way." Hope explained, leaving out the part about Lightning living with him. "In speaking of which we need to go Light."

"Alright, I'm driving." Lightning quickly fastened her helmet and got back in before Hope could bear her to it.

"No fair! You drove here!" Hope whined as he got in the back, behind Lightning.

"Get over it…" The rest of Lightning's words were lost as the velocycle took off vertically, leaving a ride-less Sazh, Snow and Serah.

"Hey wait!" Snow opened his suitcase and pulled a box out. "Don't forget this… Damn it, they're gone…" Snow sighed and put the box labeled gunblade back in his suitcase. "And I went through a lot of trouble to find one these for Lightning…" Sazh patted Snow on the back.

"Don't worry about it, we'll see them at the party." Serah said, heading for the phone. "Right now we need a cab."

"Yeah." Snow sighed, casting his glance upwards at the quickly disappearing velocycle. "We need a cab, and Hope needs a parachute…"

* * *

City hall, five minutes later.

"Why did I give you my keys?" Hope complained as he and Lightning walked into the ground floor of city hall.

"You think my driving's awesome?" Lightning offered, causing Hope to roll his eyes.

"Man, you better be glad I love you." Hope said quietly enough so Lightning was the only one that heard.

"Wouldn't matter." Lightning ruffled Hope's hair. "I'd still be the one driving…"

Hope and Lightning walked briskly through the busy lobby. Hope could see several people already gathering for the party which was in an hour.

"Why are so many people here this early?" Hope asked aloud.

"Don't know." Lightning admitted. "Maybe they're really bored?"

"Maybe." Hope sounded doubtful. "Either way we need to go…"

A man in a black cloak watched them from the side. His hair was long and straight, red like fire. His eyes a luminescent green, body tall and lanky.

"That's Hope Esthiem right Ventus?" The man asked a shorter male dressed in green robes.

"Yes, that should be him." Ventus glanced up from an old book he was reading. "Are you going to engage him now Pyros?"

"Nah." Pyros smirked. "I think I'll let him and his girlfriend have some alone time. Besides Oran ordered me to wait for midnight."

"Fine. Just don't forget…" Pyros clapped Ventus on the back hard.

"Don't worry lil' guy, I haven't forgotten." Pyros smiled. "Bring Hope back… what a sad name… hope…"

* * *

City hall, top floor.

"…There." Hope said as he set the last chair out on the balcony. "What do we need to set up now?"

"I guess that's it." Lightning looked over the table. Everything was immaculately set up. It's table cloths clean, silver wear polished and the three candles on its tip lit romantically.

"Thank maker." Hope sighed. "Those tables are heavy." Lightning rubbed his shoulders gently.

"That's why I had you move it." Lightning smiled as Hope rolled his eyes.

"Light I think you gave me a hernia moving the darn thing." Hope rubbed his back for emphasis.

"I'll tell you what." Hope's spine had an odd tingling sensation as he heard a mischievous note in Lightning's voice. "Keep working hard and I'll reward you…"

"What kind of reward?" Hope asked curiously.

"Hm… a back massage?" Lightning's breath ghosted Hope's ear. There was no question in her mind that Hope would do what she wanted, and Hope didn't prove her wrong.

"O-okay." Hope swallowed hard. "Now-now what?" Lightning released Hope's shoulder and he sighed in content.

"I want you to help me in the kitchen." Lightning glanced at her watch. "The party will start in about half an hour and I want the appetizer done." Lightning frowned in concentration for a few minutes. "Alright I want to do three cheese crostini for the appetizer… hmm I know this awesome salad with bacon, and Lebreau likes bacon…"

"Light just show me what I have to do." Hope interrupted. Lightning ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Alright then." Lightning started towards the kitchen, Hope in tow. "Just pay attention to how it's done…"

* * *

"Cooking is way harder than I thought." Hope grumbled as he leaned against one of the counters, wiping his hands off on his already dirty apron.

"You didn't do too bad." Lightning commented as she sat on the counter, she scooted over and was then sitting directly above him. "Now the only thing Reiner and Ryan will have to do is dress the salad, ladle the stew and remember to take the desert out of the fridge."

"Yeah." Hope leaned back, head resting against the countertop, and stared at Lightning's eyes. "I do have a question, why stew? It doesn't seem very fancy to me…" Hope was promptly flicked.

"Have you ever seen Lebreau in high class restaurant?" Lightning asked, Hope shook his head no. "She hates the fancy nonsense. She prefers the hearty home style meals. And I learned from Snow last night that one of Lebreau's strongest memories is the stew her father used to cook. So it should incur some kind of emotional reaction from her, which if Maqui's good he'll be able to use to add to the romantic effect… what's the look for?" Hope was staring at her in amazement.

"Nothing." Hope pushed himself off the count and carefully removed the apron and chef coat. "I just never took you for the romantic type."

Lightning frowned at Hope as he smiled at her.

_Romantic? Me?_ Hope had finished removing his chef's coat and stood in his pristine, clean, suit. _Huh… well I'll try…_

"Come on." Lightning removed her chef's coat as well. "Let's go, the party should be starting soon."

"Alright." Hope followed Lightning out of the kitchen, and into a party that was in full swing.

All around there were hundreds of people talking. Some of them were high ranking military officers, from both NORA and the Guardian Corp, and some were political figures. Most however were the soldiers of NORA.

One the stage a piano player was plying his trade. The soft tunes carried on throughout city hall, giving it a restful atmosphere.

Even the dimmer then normal lights put the place into a calming mood.

"Wow, maybe knocking those chandeliers down wasn't such a bad thing after all?" Hope said.

"Depends, are you going to be able to get Snow to pick up the bill? Or is it coming your pocket book?" Lightning said.

"That's right… expensive chandeliers…" Hope looked around the room and spotted Snow and Sazh talking in a corner. A strangely shaped box was leaned against the wall at Snow's side.

Serah was a few feet away. She was talking to someone who appeared to be a politician.

"Oh no…" Lightning groaned, lowering her head into her hands.

"What?" Hope looked at Lightning concerned.

"'It's' waving at us." Lightning said, referring to Snow who had started exuberantly waving at them.

"Should we pretend like we didn't notice?" Hope asked, swallowing hard.

"It won't make him stop." Lightning sighed. "I'll be right back."

Hope watched Lightning walk over to Snow. The two talked briefly, Lightning scowling the whole time, before the box was shoved into Lightning's hands.

_I wonder what's in it…_ Hope's thoughts were interrupted as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Hey Hope." Lexis said in Hope's ear.

_Maker not now!_ Hope tried his best to disentangle himself from Lexis. But Lexis would not let go so easily.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She was drawing circles on Hope's chest with her finger.

Hope pushed her back and stumbled forwards. He quickly regained his balance and shot Lexis a glare.

"This is highly inappropriate behavior Lexis." Hope said angrily. "You're my second in command, not some kind of high end hooker." Hope made sure his voice was angry, but at the same time quiet enough to hopefully not attract attention.

"Yeah, and I wasn't implying anything like that." Lexis said, inching ever closer to Hope. "Look I just want you alright? End of story…"

_Unless Lightning comes into the picture._ Hope backed into the crowd, out of Lightning's view. _Then it will be the end of your life…_

Lexis followed Hope as he backed into the crowd.

Hope had always wondered why Lexis was so interested in him. It hadn't started out that way, she had actually snubbed him. But then one day she started coming unto Hope strongly, and it only got worse over time.

In the end Hope got his answer. Apparently she found out that Hope was one of the L'Cie responsible for bringing Cocoon down. And those L'Cie, even though they were nameless to her, were something like heroes to Lexis.

Why her heroes were the people that brought down a whole world Hope never knew. He did however know she was a very committed, obsessive person. And that if Lightning saw her right now instead of being promoted Hope would be arrested, if he were lucky.

"Hey Hope wait up!" Lexis maneuvered like a dancer through the crowd.

Hope paid her no mind. Instead he ducked behind a couple of rather large men and kept up his game of cat and mouse with Lexis.

_Question is am I the cat or the mouse?_

* * *

"Maqui calm down!" Jo growled as Maqui fidgeted next to her. "Lebreau isn't even here yet and your practically a blubbering wreck."

Jo was dressed much as Maqui was. In a white tuxedo. Her's however was tighter around the chest then it should have been. And a pistol was holstered at her side.

"I know it's just…" Maqui fidgeted nervously. "She's so, so…." Jo clomped Maqui on the head.

"Chill out already." Jo's voice was in full soldier mode, causing Maqui to stand at attention and listen. "I met this Lebreau girl once. If you want to stand a chance then you need to be strong and focused. Stand straight and be confident."

"D-don't I need to act like me?" Maqui swallowed hard, the stare Jo was giving him was quite uncomfortable.

"Yes. You need to act like Maqui, but a confident one." Jo was getting into the role of instructor and had started gesticulating like a drill sergeant. "Lebreau's a girl, and girls like strong men. But at the same time you've also got to lean on her, show her your more vulnerable side. But don't overdo it or you'll scare her off. And girls like funny guys so do some humor just don't…"

Maqui nodded and listened to Jo's advice/pep talk. He hadn't realized she was so concerned about his date, especially since they hadn't known each other before a couple of days ago.

It was odd but they seemed to have hit it off, becoming fast friends.

"…You got all that Maq?" Jo asked as she came to the end of her pep talk.

"I think so." Maqui nodded to himself, as though he was trying to convince himself he remembered everything. "Calm and confident, strong yet open. Funny though kind, flirty but gentlemanly… that about sum it up?"

Jo smirked at Maqui. He was a quick learner, an admirable trait in her book.

"Yep, that 'bout does it." Jo patted him hard on the back. "Go knock 'em dead tiger."

"Alright." Maqui swallowed hard and straightened his jacket. "I'll do my best…"

"Good, now here she comes." Jo pushed Maqui towards Lebreau, who had just entered the room. "Go escort her to your table, Reiner and Ryan will take care of the rest."

Maqui looked back at her. He smiled and nodded his head before walking confidently towards Lebreau.

Jo watched him a moment before sighing dejectedly.

"Stupid Maq…" Jo looked around the room and spotted a peculiar sight.

This sight was Hope sneaking around the room. He was walking low and kept glancing between the crowds of people, as though he was watching out for something.

_Wonder what he did to piss of Lightning?_ Jo thought as she scanned the crowd for the familiar head of pink hair.

She saw Lightning talking with Serah. The two were standing far enough away from the Snow and them to talk in private.

_Okay, so it's not Lightning he made mad…_ Lebreau looked through the crowd. Her eyes stopped as they saw Lexis slinking through the crowd after Hope.

"Oh, it's her." Jo smirked. This was going to be amusing.

Jo was pulled from her musing's as a soft whine came from her right. She looked down and saw Alex, dressed in a dog's version of a tuxedo, looking at her pleadingly.

"Watcha want?" Jo knelt down beside the animal and patted it's head.

It whined and gently enclosed her hand with its teeth. Alex then brought to his stomach and looked up at her, wide puppy dog eyes on.

"Hungry?" Alex released her hand and nodded vigorously. "Alright." Jo patted his head before rising. "Let's see… let's go to the buffet."

Jo and Alex made their way through the crowd. It wasn't a big problem considering people moved out of the way as Alex approached. His sheer size and gorgonopsid like body made him something to be respected, and moved out of the way from.

Once they reached the buffet table Alex tried to jump on. Jo however was faster than the beast and pushed him back down.

Jo scolded Alex and made him a plate stacked high with meat. Alex pranced around her excitedly as Jo led him to his table. Alex's table was the table were everyone in the unit would sit, save Maqui who was on his date with Lebreau.

"There you go, you can sit in Maq's seat." Jo put the plate on the table.

Alex whined happily as he gracefully clambered into the seat. He then looked to Jo for permission to eat. Jo nodded and, after a brief glance skyward like he was praying, Alex attacked the plate viciously.

"That's a good mutt." Jo rubbed between his ears affectionately before sitting beside him.

Alex finished eating his heaping plate. He used his long tongue to lick his mouth clean before he looked imploring at Jo.

"What's the stare for?" Jo tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what Alex was thinking.

Alex licked her hand and looked knowingly at her.

"You know I don't understand you right?" Alex rolled his eyes and glanced at where Maqui's table was and back several times. "Don't worry 'bout Maq, he's having the time of his life…" Jo looked at Maqui's smiling face.

Him and Lebreau were talking, both smiling broadly, as Ryan and Reiner served them the appetizers. Maqui said something and Lebreau laughed, hitting him playfully in the arm.

"He's having a good time." Alex whined in frustration before he looked Jo squarely in the yes. "What? You worried 'bout me mutt?"

Alex nodded his head up and down several times, as though saying 'Yes!' Jo sighed and leaned on the table. Her eyes watching Maqui.

"Don't worry 'bout me." Jo smiled at Alex. "It's just a crush, I'll get over it…"

Alex didn't look convinced. But instead of trying to communicate with Jo, which wasn't something easy for Alex, he leaned his head against the table and watched the people, all the while hoping Jo would feel okay…

* * *

"…Your finally pregnant?" Lightning asked her sister amazed.

"Yeah, I'm a whole weeks now. I just found this morning." Serah said happily to Lightning.

"That's… good?" Lightning glanced at Snow. "But it's going to be 'that's' child…."

"Hey!" Serah pouted at her older sister. " 'That' happens to be my husband."

" Yeah, yeah." Lightning gave her sister a small smile. "I'm happy for you, it's about time you two had a child."

Serah smiled and hugged her sister tightly.

"I know, we can't wait!" Lightning awkwardly hugged her sister back. It felt different then hugging Hope, who was a couple inches taller than Serah.

"I'm pretty sure you have to wait." Lightning teased as she stepped back from Serah. "What's the look for?" Serah was looking at Lightning slightly wide mouthed.

"Claire, you just made a joke…" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"It's not that impressive Serah." Lightning said.

"Not for other people, but for you…" Serah was being serious.

_She hasn't been around me and Hope much has she?_ In speaking of Hope Lightning couldn't locate him.

"Serah you see Hope anywhere?" Lightning asked, sounding the slightest bit concerned.

"Um…" Serah scanned the crowd and barely caught a glimpse of silver hair. "He's in the back of the crowd, looks like he's trying to get away from someone... it's a girl…" Serah wish she had never said the last part.

Because as soon as she did Lightning's shoulders tensed and she reached for a gunblade that thankfully wasn't there.

"You want me to go check it out?" Serah asked, swallowing hard.

"No, I've got this." Lightning said as she skulked off towards Hope.

_Oh maker, someone's going to die…._

* * *

Hope had managed to evade Lexis for the better part of an hour. But she was slowly gaining ground.

_Well at least Lightning hasn't seen… never mind._ Hope caught a glimpse of Lightning approaching him. He could tell something was upsetting her by the way her shoulders were tensed, and the hand reaching for a gunblade wasn't a bad indicator either.

_But why is she carrying that box?_ Hope's wondering was cut short as he tripped.

"Got you." Lexis whispered in his ear as she somehow managed to catch the falling Hope. "Now how about a kiss?"

"Lexis you don't know who you're about to make mad." Hope warned, trying to squirm his away from her approaching lips. "You have to stop, your life is really in danger!"

"Yeah right." Lexis trapped Hopes head against her hand. "You just want to get kissed…"

That was as far she got before Lightning lifted her up by her dresses neckline. Lightning was a good six inches taller than Lexis, and considerably stronger, so it was very easy for her to lift Lexis off the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Lexis growled, starting to try and break free. "And just what do you think you're doing? Do you know who I am…"

"Lexis, second in command of NORA's Palumpolum branch. Though that's likely a result of your father's political influence." Lightning's voice was cold. "Your also annoying my partner. And when someone messes with Hope it makes me mad, you understand?"

"Who gives a damn if you're mad!" The whole room was quietly watching what was happening between Lexis and Lightning.

"People that want to live." Lightning dropped Lexis, who landed ungracefully on her back side. "If I were you." Lightning put one knee on the floor and glared down at Lexis. "I'd run, and pray your faster than me, understand?"

"Why you…!" Lexis swung her fist.

Lexis hit Lightning square in the stomach, where she encountered a knot of muscle. She drew her fist back hissing in pain and glaring at Lightning.

Lightning gave her an evil smirk before she let loose her own punch. Lightning hit Lexis in the stomach. The difference was all the air left Lexis's lungs and her body cracked several of the stone tiles under her.

"Justin get her out of here!" Lightning called to Justin who was talking with Snow. "It looks like she had a little accident… and what are you all staring at?"

The people that had been intently watching all turned around and went back to their business. They were all intimidated by the pink haired woman.

"You-You won't get away with this." Lexis promised. "I'll have your ass… I swear it…"

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Lightning grabbed Hope by the shoulders. "But I'm sure there's a pretty girl somewhere out there for you…" Lexis growled as Lightning pulled hope away.

"Thanks Light." Hope said as they came to their table. "I really owe you one…"

"You can bet your ass you owe me one." Lightning muttered.

The two sat in silence. Unaware they were being watched by Jo and Alex.

Jo and Alex exchanged glances as Lightning started to bite her lower lip and glare at the side of Hope's head. It was clear to Jo and Alex that Lightning wanted to know who that Lexis woman was, more specifically why she was interested in Hope.

It was a few seconds later before Hope realized that Lightning was putting a hole in the side of his head with the intensity of her gaze. He swallowed hard and pulled at his sleeve nervously.

"Um… Light what I'd do?" Lightning sighed.

"Nothing." Lightning looked away from Hope, feeling hurt.

"Liar." Hope walked over next to her. His eyes showed concern. "If nothing was wrong you wouldn't be crying."

Lightning's hand shot to her face. Sure enough it came into contact with a tear.

"Forget it…" Before Lightning could finish Hope was kneeling next to her. His right hand gently wiped the tear away, a smile crossing his face as he gazed in her eyes.

"You can trust me." Hope's face was deathly serious.

"It's stupid." Lightning muttered.

"Hey don't be so hard on Snow, I mean it's bad enough you call him 'that' but stupid's kind of cruel." Hope joked. Lightning chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright… Why was that Lexis girl trying to kiss you?" As soon as Lightning said it a twitch started in Hope's eyebrows.

"That woman." Hope muttered. "I have no idea. But she's been that way for a long time. She tries to kiss me and offers me to come over to her place. Honestly I think she's some kind of creepy stalker."

"So nothing's going on between you?" Lightning sounded relieved, a small smile playing across her face.

"Nope, not unless you count being stalked as something." Hope and Lightning smiled at each other.

Behind them Jo and Alex exchanged looks as a slow song started playing.

"Hey boss why don't you show Hope there how to dance." Jo called from her side of the table. Alex barked his agreement.

Lightning and Hope stood up with a start. Their eyes turned to Jo in matching surprised looks.

"What? You're the two that didn't notice I was here." Jo got up and walked up behind the pair. "Don't worry boss, your pedophilic tendencies are safe with me…" And with that Jo pushed them hard into the dance floor.

"Why that little…" Lightning started back towards the table, death in her eyes, when Hope grabbed her wrist.

"You know Snow planned this party so they're probably won't be very man more slow songs…" Hope swallowed nervously. "And I-I'd like to dance… I mean if you want to…"

Lightning smiled as she watched Hope's cheeks turn a bright red. That was her favorite color, that special shade of bright red that only she could make Hope's face turn.

"Alright." Lightning turned back to Hope. "But I lead."

"Isn't the guy supposed to lead?" Hope asked as Lightning put a hand on his shoulder and the small of his back.

"Maybe." Lightning pulled Hope close, causing his face to flush again. "But I'm leading anyways…"

Lightning brought them unto the dance floor, holding Hope close. Once they were on the dance floor Lightning looked down into Hope's eyes. Hope looked back up at her, his face holding an oddly serious expression.

_No, not serious. Intent._ Lightning had a similar intent look.

The pair's eyes were locked. And as they started to twirl around everything became blurry. It was like tunnel vision, excluding everything but each other.

Perhaps the best way to describe it is that to them they were the only two people in room, and glad of it.

Neither noticed as everyone made room and watched. The two were so focused on one another that they didn't even notice the pianist come to the end of the slow song and glance at them a moment before starting another song. They didn't even hear Snow's cheering and subsequent wolf call.

Then they stopped. Hope's hand was held loosely in Lightning's and they were still staring into each other's eyes. A spectator would later be quoted as saying that all you had to do to tell how they felt about each other was look into their eyes at that moment, and you'd see love.

Then they separated. Both bowing moments before thunderous applause filled the room. Hope stood up fast and turned around.

"T-they were watching us?" Hope backed up and accidently bumped into Lightning.

"Looks like it." Lightning's face was stoic and soldierly. "And stop blushing, it's unbecoming of such a high ranking officer."

"Yeah…" Hope swallowed hard. "Should we bow towards them?"

"I suppose it would be polite…"

Hope and Lightning bowed before moving to their table. Hope's face was aflame with embarrassment. Which caused Lightning to ruffle his hair and smile warmly.

"You enjoyed that right?" Hope nodded. "Good. I was starting to think you were embarrassed because of me."

"I'd never be embarrassed to be around you." Hope said. Lightning looked down at Hope.

"Good." Lightning ruffled his hair again. "Because in a couple months I'll be around a lot more…"

* * *

At eleven o'clock the promotion ceremony had started for Hope. This 'ceremony' was Snow giving a speech about the deeds that Hope had done. All of which were of course embellished to the point of ridiculous and made Hope sound like a god among men. Then of course Snow lead a toast which was followed by thunderous from the politicians as Snow told them Hope was going to give his speech.

Hope nervously walked up to the stage. The thunderous applause at Snow's tales of heroism making him sweat nervously.

So with shaking legs Hope stood behind the podium. And as he looked out over the crowd his heart sank into his stomach. A feeling (if you'll forgive the pun) of hopelessness washed over him as everyone's eyes rested on him.

"I-I…." Hope swallowed hard as he glanced around the room. _There's so many people…_ It felt like everyone's eyes were burning into him, making him sweat and his knees knock slightly.

His roving eyes were however distracted as he saw someone wave in the back. Hope squinted and saw Lightning give him an encouraging smile and nod.

_She believes I can do this…_ Hope swallowed again. _Alright, if she thinks I can do this I'll try… I don't want Light down._ Hope opened his mouth and looked down at the people again. The nervousness and fear returned which made Hope's head snap up. His eyes focused on Lightning again and that's where he resolved to leave them.

"I am Hope Esthiem. Former second in command of NORA's Palumpolum branch." Hope's voice shook in the middle, but as Lightning nodded at him it evened back out. "And while it's an honor to be promoted to such a high standing it really holds no significance."

A shocked murmur passed through the crowd. People started glancing at Hope in surprise, Snow even looked surprised at Hope.

But then there were Hope's soldiers. Every single one of them from the Palumpolum branch smirked, grinned and Ryan and Reiner even hooted.

_I'll have to sort those two out later._

"Because I'm no great hero. I'm not strong and fast and smart like Snow made me out to be."

_Your selling yourself short._ Lightning thought at Hope.

"But what I do have going for me is a group of the craziest wannabe heroes you've ever seen. For all their many, many, many faults each and every one of them is committed to the safety of our people. That's what's significant. Not me being promoted, let's make this clear this party is not for me. If it was I wouldn't have come." Hope smiled and actually managed to sweep the room with his eyes without getting overwhelmingly nervous. "This party is for my men. Because the only reason I'm now every single one of their bosses is because I'm the only person dumb enough to put up with them…"

"You tell 'em boss!" A drunk Steve shouted before passing out in the middle of the room.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the snoring, drunk, soldier. Then Ryan, Reiner, Justin, Jo and the other hundred plus NORA members from Palumpolum let out a roar of laughter followed by clinking glasses.

"Oh maker…" Hope was laughing at the podium. "I take it all back, can I get demoted really quick?"

With a roar of laughter from his men Ryan and Jo lifted Hope off the stage, taking the time to yell 'let's get this party started!' into the microphone.

The pianist started a fast dancing tune. One to which the now excited Palumpolum NORA members were only too happy to comply with. Of course they added in their terribly out of tune drunken singing.

"You two know we're probably all being fired now, right?" Hope asked as he was sat down at their table. "Because those politicians don't look very happy…"

"Hey boss we're NORA. No Obligations Rules or Authority." Ryan said. "Which means they can shove it right?"

Hope looked at Ryan like he had grown a second head.

"How did Jaeger do it all these years? Manage people like you?" Hope sounded dead serious. To which Ryan laughed and ran off, joining the party.

"Don't worry, you've got the boss backing you up." Jo assured. "So you'll do just fine…" Jo spotted Alex making a beeline for the buffet table. "Oi! Damn mutt!" And with that she was gone.

Ryan passed Lightning, who was on her way to the table, and gave her a wink and two thumbs up.

Lightning just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Hope. Hope was laying his head against the table and looking either very depressed or very tired, Lightning wasn't sure which.

"Not bad." She said as she walked up beside him. "Though you need practice giving speeches."

"Yeah." Hope sat up and smiled at Lightning. "I'm just glad you were here. I wouldn't have been able to do that without you, partner."

"yeah…." Lightning toyed with the box in her hands a moment. "Hey Hope the gunblade I gave you was busted up in the fight with that behemoth…"

"Yep, it was broken into three worn out pieces." Hope sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Sorry about ruining it, I mean it was a gift from you and everything."

"Don't worry about it." Lightning held the box firmly and locked her face into a look of determination. "It was an old blade, it was going to break sooner or later anyways…" She pushed the box into Hope's hands. "So I err… I wanted to replace it…"

"You didn't have to Light…" Hope said as he held the box.

"I wanted to." Lightning muttered.

Hope smiled and opened the box gingerly. Inside was a gunblade in gun mode.

It had the same design as the Blazefire saber. Though it was pure white. A red stripe ran from the base of the handle to the end of the gun, a black lightning bolt shaped like Lightning's pendant was engraved just above the trigger.

With a flick of the wrist the weapon folded out into blade mode. The blade was a seamless piece of white metal. The blade had a black stripe running across its top and several bluish white lines ran down from the top of the blade to the edge.

Hope turned the weapon and on the right side of the blade a small engraving was inscribed in the Pulsian language. It was one that Hope knew by heart.

'Invoke my name – I am Spark'

"Wow…" Hope stood up and tested the blade gently. It was weighted perfectly and was far lighter then Hope's old Blazefire saber. And when he swung the weapon it looked like a bolt of lightning gliding through the air, and then the sizzling sound as the edge charged with electricity. "It's incredible."

"It better be." Lightning lifted the weapons custom made white holster from the box. "I've been up all night the past couple days trying to get it finished." Lightning latched the holster securely on Hope. The side of the holster read 'Deus Invictus.' (In English this should mean 'My name is Victory')

"You actually made this just for me?" Hope's face had a childlike quality to it at that moment. It was filled with innocence and wonder. It was, for but a moment, the exact same face she remembered looking around Pulse in amazement when they would go out on patrol together.

It was the face she fell in love with.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Lightning couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face. It was Lightning's version of Snow's 'Hero' grin.

"A few years ago maybe." Hope holstered the blade. "But right now." And hugged her before she could react. "It's just like something you'd do…"

Lightning felt awkward being hugged by Hope in public. One of these people could assume the wrong thing and there'd she'd be, a registered sex offender. But even with those thoughts running around in her head she couldn't help but hug back tightly.

"Yeah well you're going to have to pay me back for this in a few months…" Lightning whispered in his ear. Hope shivered and blushed bright red.

"Ye-yea-yeah of course Light…" Hope stuttered.

Lightning opened her mouth to say something to Hope when Reiner grabbed he by the shoulder.

"Boss the stews on fire!" Reiner shouted in panic.

"What?" Lightning turned to him outraged. "How did you do that? It was in a crock pot, set to low!"

"I don't know it just happened!" Reiner shouted. "Come on please help!"

"Alright, Hope I'll be right back…" Lightning called as she ran after Reiner.

Hope smiled as Lightning retreated out of sight. This had turned into perhaps one of the best evenings of his life.

_Wonder how Maqui's doing…_ Hope rolled his head to the side and watched as Maqui and Lebreau danced. They were laughing and enjoying themselves.

Hope predicted that if the night went according to plan then they'd be dating regularly. Which made Hope glad. Maqui deserved a little bit of happiness, and what better to make a man happy then the women of his dreams being in love with him?

"What better way indeed." Hope turned around in his chair so fast that he almost knocked it over. "Whoa there cowboy." Pyros said from he sat next to Hope. "Didn't mean to startle you. I would have thought that hero Snow described would have a better idea of who's around him."

Pyros was rhythmmaticaly tossing an apple into the air and catching it. The bright red apple reflected his firry green eyes and gave them a bloodshot appearance as Pyros stared at himself in the fruit.

"Though I guess if a hot woman was taking such an interest in me that I'd lose track of my surroundings to." Pyros caught the apple and took a huge bite from it. "'course I don't have anyone near that hot making those love dovey eyes at me."

"Who are you?" Hope asked, feeling very uncomfortable around this man. It wasn't a feeling he could tell why he had, but it was a strong one.

"Name's Pyros." Pyros tossed the apple over his shoulder and smiled brightly. "And your Hope Esthiem. Former pulse L'Cie and the wielder of Alexander." Pyros's apple bounced off the far wall and landed squarely in the trash can. "I have to say that you're a strong L'Cie to summon something as powerful as Alexander. Personally my summon wasn't quite as large, though Belias did more than enough damage on his own…"

"You're a L'Cie?" Hope asked amazed.

"Nope, former L'Cie. Me and my buddy's lost our brands when Cocoon fell." Pyros smirked at Hope. That smirk made Hope's skin crawl and his body feel like something sinister was approaching. "But that's not what I want to talk about. I know something about the terrorist attack on that train. And I'd like to talk in private. No telling who's ears are listening, you know what I mean?"

Pyros's wide grin was reflected in Hope's green eyes. He had a bad feeling about this, like something horrible was going to happen.

What Hope didn't know was that he was in for one of the hardest battles of his life…

**(A/N)**

**Well not much of a chapter ending, but it seriously became so long so as to be ridiculous. Though if next time you guys want me to post a monster chapter like that (remember, at least fourteen thousand words. 14,000) then I will. But also remember if I had it'd still be a couple days before you got an update.**

**Now what was I going for in this chapter? Fluff. And Hope had to get promoted somehow.**

**Also it was a good time for Hope to be introduced to Pyros, and (in the next chapter) start to find out what's going on.**

**Sorry if it seems like I copped out on the description on the cooking. I'm just not good at that kind of thing. Same for dancing. I've never actually danced so I may not have described that so well.**

**Anyways I hope (someone change his name!_) it was enjoyable, and expect more soon.**

**And yes, Pyros seems to have read Hopes mind… no explanation for that… sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**Howdy all. This is the second part of last chapter. It's just over seven thousand words, but it was a beast to edit. I feel I should apologize. My story probably contains some plot holes, and grammatical errors. But I'm trying. Better yet I'm not only trying but I'm enjoying it.**

**Honestly I almost didn't edit it today, just been a depressing Friday for me. Though once I finally forced myself to sit down and work on this I cheered right up. Guess it's one of the reason I love writing, makes me feel all happy inside :)**

**I apologize for the following errors. You see all my editing is done by me so sometimes things slip through, I'm very sorry and will work on improving in the future (bows low)**

**I may have spelled Villiers, Villers. If so I am terribly sorry.**

**Eidolons was spelled Edolions, which is wrong as well.**

**If you've spotted any more errors like these, or others, then please tell me so I can apologize and try not to make them again.**

**I've started playing the game again. The last time I picked it up was when I finished it the first time, like a month or two after it came out, so I've forgotten a lot. Lightning seems to me to be kind of out of character… oh well. I'll fix that in another story, right now I'm enjoying this Lightning, and she fits with the story. So the next thing I write will, hopefully, have her in character better.**

**As for Hope… I don't know. He was fourteen in the game so there's just so many ways he could have turned out. Though I believe that most of those ways would probably have him just as mature and kind hearted as he was in the game.**

**And the others… meh. I think I did alright but who knows?**

**One last thing before continuing, I'm not quite sure whether or not I need to bump this story up. There should be no gore, I just don't write a lot of gore, but there is blood. So if you guys have an opinion on that please do share, if not then I'll leave it here for now.  
**

**What's next on the agenda? Oh right… the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it. But maybe if I ask nicely and bake them cookies they'll give it to me? (Crosses fingers)**

* * *

"Name's Pyros." Pyros tossed the apple over his shoulder and smiled brightly. "And your Hope Esthiem. Former pulse L'Cie and the wielder of Alexander." Pyros's apple bounced off the far wall and landed squarely in the trash can. "I have to say that you're a strong L'Cie to summon something as powerful as Alexander. Personally my eidolon wasn't quite as large, though Belias did more than enough damage on his own…"

"You're a L'Cie?" Hope asked amazed.

"Nope, former L'Cie. Me and my buddy's lost our brands when Cocoon fell." Pyros smirked at Hope. That smirk made Hope's skin crawl and his body feel like something sinister was approaching. "But that's not what I want to talk about. I know something about the terrorist attack on that train. And I'd like to talk in private. No telling who's ears are listening, you know what I mean?"

"Alright." Hope and Pyros stood up.

"Would you mind if we talk on the roof? I haven't been out of stasis long and it's such a nice night. I'd hate to waste it, you know?" Pyros said, a note of reminiscences in his voice.

"Alright…" Hope locked eyes with Jo.

_Does she know military hand signals?_ Hope signaled her to follow. She nodded and melded into the crowd. _Guess so._

Pyros and Hope made their up to the stone dome that covered city hall. The top of the dome was surprisingly level, not quite flat but close.

Pyros whistled as he walked across it. He laughed as he looked down one of the skylights and waved at the people bellow.

"This world has changed so much since Cocoon fell." Pyros smiled up at the sky. "Everything seems a little greener, literally. And that musty smell…" He breathed in deeply. "Just can't get that anywhere else…"

"You said you know something about the terrorist." Hope wanted to get on with this. For some reason he couldn't place this Pyros person made him feel uncomfortable.

"The terrorists name was Hanes. He was a former L'Cie who woke without a brand." Pyros stretched his arms leisurely. "He was a follower of Oran."

"Who's is Oran?" Hope asked.

"The guy who sent me here to test you." Pyros drew a slender knife. "I think it's pretty pointless. You have some power but bringing the dead back to life isn't very impressive…" Pyros slit his wrist in a fast motion. "But I guess it doesn't hurt to make sure…"

"Your crazy." Hope said as Pyros raised his hand, letting the blood flow down his arm.

"Not really…" His blood lit on fire. "I'm just following orders."

Flame burst from his back like wings and he was slowly lifted in the air as bright tendrils of flame extended from his back and into the ground.

"Now Hope Esthiem prepare to be tested by the flame of God!" The flaming tendrils on his back shot forth over his shoulders at Hope.

Hope quickly ran to the side. The tendrils of flame turned in mid air towards Hope.

Hope watched and as the flames came close he back flipped over them. The thin tendrils started to turn towards him when Hope drew his gunblade and fired into them.

The shells exploded when they hit the flame, spraying blood everywhere.

"Your flames are made of blood." Hope landed and aimed at Pyros.

"Yeah, it was my special ability. It's strange how it works. You see when I use that power my heart pumps lots and lots of blood." Pyros raised his wrist and let a few drops fall. "And I believe you special ability was smite. Which would makes you connected to the holy arts. White magic." The droplets stopped in mid air and lit aflame. "Which is why Oran thinks you're the chosen one."

The small points of flame flew towards Hope at blistering speed. Hope leapt out of the way and shot at Pyros.

"Bullets?" Pyros's body was enveloped in flame, the bullets melting as they came close. "Why don't you use your power?"

The flame cloak burst into hundreds of thousands of fire balls. All of which flew at Hope.

Hope ran parallel to Pyros, firing into the flame balls. His bullet would punch a hole in the flame, splattering blood out the other side, but the ball would repair itself and fly faster towards Hope.

"What are you!" Hope shouted.

"The same as you."

The balls of fire had one final burst of speed as they flew at Hope. Hope's nimble legs allowed him to dodge most of them. The one he didn't dodge hit around his feet and sent him flying backwards.

Hope hit the roof and bounced. His body started rolling off the side as his left hand lashed out for something to grab unto. Finding nothing he sunk his blade into the roof, arresting his momentum.

"Or maybe not." Pyros raised his hand and a tendril of flame shot into the sky. "Oh well, it's really no big loss…"

The thin tendril of flame burst into something like a spider web and descended down towards Hope. The fire was going to skewer him alive.

_Damn it…_ Hope flipped unto his back and pulled out his knife. _I'm not dying like this._ Hope implanted the knife into the roof and used his new point of leveraged jump up back onto the roof properly.

He was just in time as dozens of the thin tendrils hit the roof where he'd been. They exploded outwards in a ball of flame and blood. Hope could feel the heat on his back for a moment before it turned to blood.

Hope stared at the man, and caught a glimpse of Jo taking up position behind him.

_She's waiting for an opening._ Hope scanned the roof briefly. _She can't shoot him from behind, not with that flame pouring out of his back. But if I can get his side exposed she can take a shot, as long as Pyros doesn't see her…_

"You know I actually thought you were a threat when I saw the flame come from your back." Hope slowly walked around Pyros, holstering his knife and resting the flat of his gunblade on his shoulder. "But I guess I was wrong. I mean you can't even hit someone as slow as me."

"If you're trying to make me mad then you need to do a lot better than that." The flames spread out around Pyros. "Because my best friend can even do better, and he's a wuss."

"Note taken." Hope kept walking. "You know." He sheathed the gunblade. "I don't think I can beat you like this." Pyros chuckled.

"Did you just figure that out?" Pyros flexed his shoulders and smiled at Hope. "No normal human can beat a Next."

_Almost there._

"Since I'm about to die anyways can you at least tell me what a Next is?" Hope asked casually. "I mean how can you access your L'Cie powers, unless you have a mark of course…"

"No mark." Pyros said. "A Next is a former L'Cie who has woken without a mark and can use magic. Of course most mark-less L'Cie will never be able to touch that power."

"I see." Hope glanced at Jo, she almost had a clean shot. "Then why are you just using fire magic?"

"It's what I had an affinity for, so it's the only magic I can use." Pyros allowed his flame to extend out from his body, thousands of points forming and aiming at Hope. "A Next can only use one kind of magic. I use fire which burns. You however. You were supposedly able to use white magic. White magic can heal and kill. Build and destroy. Bring the lifeless back and raze army's. If it was true you would have been the one we've been looking for…." Pyros sighed. "But I guess that just wasn't meant to be… Die Hope Esthiem!"

Just as the thousand tendrils of flame leapt from his body at Hope a gunshot echoed through the night.

The bullet, fired from Jo's handgun, went low and blew out Pyros's left shoulder. His flame cloak came back and shielded him from the next several shots as he watched his arm limply fall to his side.

"Damn…" Pyros glared at Jo from inside the fire, watching intently as she stood next to Hope. "I forgot, you're not alone."

"You okay Hope?" Jo asked, holding her large handgun tightly.

"Yeah." Hope drew his gunblade again. "You missed your chance to kill him, you know that right?"

"well if he's really involved with the terrorists wouldn't capturing him make more sense?"

"No, not this guy…" From Pyros's flame cloak columns of fire were shot.

Hope and Jo split, going opposite directions around Pyros. The flame column's split up and followed them.

Thin spear shot from his cloak and the columns and crashed all around the nimble soldiers. Jo fired a round of her heavy gun into one of the spears and it exploded into a mist of blood.

"It looks like the only ones we can't shoot through are around his body." Jo yelled as she ducked under a spear.

Hope nodded as he opened fired on the spears. Sure enough when a bullet hit them they burst into a bloody mist.

It was a good time to have this revelation as the spears started coming from all directions. Hope easily twisted this way and that, the flaming weapons passing inches from his body.

Jo, who was not quite as agile as Hope, had no such luck. One of the weapons hit her in the side, propelling her through the air and into the sky light.

She hit hard enough to crack the glass slightly. Her body bounced once and came to rest. Leaving Jo lethargically looking up as the column of fire came right at her.

_This is going to ruin's Maqui's date…_

* * *

On the dance floor.

Maqui and Lebreau were dancing close to each other. It was a slow romantic song, and Lebreau seemed to be getting into the swing of it as they twirled this way and that.

She even smirked at Maqui as he struggled to keep his eyes focused on her face. It probably wasn't his fault, after all he had never had a girl this close to him before. Much less one he liked this much.

It was so strange and exciting. It was taking every ounce of his self control to not try and kiss Lebreau, and that was slowly fading as he stared at her lips.

_Eyes I forbid you to look any lower!_ Maqui mentally warned himself. _And if you could please focus higher, like on her eyes! Beautiful vibrant eyes!... I wonder if she'll punch me if kiss her? No!_

Maqui's mental turmoil carried on for a several minutes. Until he noticed Lebreau's face was glowing softly.

_Well duh, her face is always glowing… and is that fire reflected in her eyes. The fire of passion! Yes kiss her…_ Maqui thought as shiny specks fell from the ceiling.

Maqui looked up, ignoring whatever it was Lebreau was saying. His eyes had just enough time to catch sight of Jo scrambling out of the skylight as a massive column of fire hit it. Maqui expected an explosion and shattering glass, but instead the skylight was covered by something that looked black from the dark room bellow.

"Hey Maqui are you listening?" Lebreau asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Maqui let her go. "I've got something to do real quick…"

"Wait Maqui! Maqui come back this instant!" Lebreau's words apparently fell on death ears as he ran out of the room.

_Did he just walk out on our date?_ Lebreau sighed. _He's turning into Snow now, always running off without saying anything…_

Maqui would have been flattered greatly by that.

The roof.

"Jo!" Hope yelled as she scrambled out of the skylight.

"I'm alright…" Jo stumbled forwards and tripped over her own feet. She pushed herself unto her back and inaccurately fired at the spears.

_Damn it…_ Jo's hand shook and a moment later the gun fell beside her. _What the hell was that skylight made out of. I can barely move…_

"Jo!" She heard someone yelling. But she didn't pay it much attention as she focused on the spear that was descending towards her.

"Maq…"

The spear exploded as a machine gun ripped into its side. The blood spray hit Jo, but it did nothing to harm her.

"Jo are you okay?" Maqui asked desperately as he kneeled beside her.

"Maq? Aren't you on a date?" Jo's vision was unfocused, but she could tell it was him because of his ridiculous mop of blond hair. "Did you at least kiss her?"Jo's eyes closed and she was unconscious in his hands.

"Maqui move your ass!" Hope bellowed.

Maqui glanced over his shoulder and saw two of the flame spears rushing at him. Without a second look Maqui scooped Jo up in his arms and ran for cover. His cover came in the form of an air conditioner that he leapt over, Jo pressed close to his chest, and landed in a crouch on the other side.

"Keep her safe." Hope ordered. "Pyros is mine."

The flame attacks stopped for a moment as Hope stood in front of Pyros. Pyros looked ever amused at Hope as he stood on the now blood covered ground.

"Wow, you may not be a Next but your pretty impressive anyways." Pyros complimented. "But I can't tarry much longer. Ventus can only keep the dome sound proofed for so long. And I'd hate to fight so many people at once."

"You afraid you'd lose." Hope taunted.

"No, I'm afraid I'll kill to many people." Pyros extended his right arm out. It was enveloped in fire. "So let's end this." Pyros smirked.

"Let's." Hope smirked back.

Hope charged forward, running close to the ground gunblade held loosely at his side.

As Hope ran Pyros shot his arm forward and all the flame that had surrounded his body surged forwards. It was like a hundred thousand spikes coming straight at Hope.

Of course Hope wasn't too worried.

As the spikes got close he lashed out with his gunblade. The weapon made a sizzling sound, the smell of burnt ozone rising from it, as it cut through the air as fast as lightning.

Once the blade, which had started to glow softly, touched the flame they burst into blood.

"Nice one." Pyros held his arm it and it was covered in a solid mass of blue fire. "Let's end this in style!"

Hope raised his weapon above his head and swung down at Pyros. Pyros swung his arm up and they met. Hope's sword glew white as it was superheated against the flame.

"You know what? When I'm done with you I think I'll take care of that pink haired girl." Pyros mocked. "She looks like a nice piece of ass…"

Hope growled and his sword cut through the blue flames. It sliced flame and flesh like it was nothing. And as Hope jumped back Pyros saw the blade still glowing white.

"I… see…" Pyros fell to a knee, his breathing labored as fire poured from his arm. "Not even my heart can keep up with this kind of blood loss."

"Where is Oran." Hope pressed the tip of the sword to Pyros throat.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet…"

Hope leapt back as Pyros body was consumed by fire.

"Belias come forth!" A twinkle of black came from Pyros burning body. "Heh, come on. Belias become me!"

The flames burst outwards into a massive humanoid shape.

"I am the bringer of fire." Pyros voice was deepening, becoming almost booming, and ferocious. "The hammer of her, the great goddess." Two massive red eyes opened in the flames. "And head executioner of all infidels…"

The flames dissipated and a massive minotaur like creature stood above Hope. It's body seemed to be made of metal. The black metal had what looked like veins filled with fire running across it. And then there was the massive hammer on its back. It was easily the size of ten Hope's.

"I am Belias."

"Now that's not fair." Hope muttered. "You just turned into some kind of freaking monster…"

Belias pulled the hammer from its back and charged Hope. Hope jumped to the right as it swung down hard.

He folded his gunblade to gun mode and opened fire. The bullets bounced off of Belias's armor harmlessly. Not that Hope didn't keep shooting seeing as he couldn't think of anything else.

Belias closed the gap and swung the hammer down hard. Hope rolled to the side and watched as the hammer hit the ground with thunderous force, save it didn't seem to actually hit the concrete.

_It's not touching the roof…_ Hope shot into the concrete roof and the bullet bounced off, leaving no damage. _There's a field around the roof. And with what he said about Ventus I guess it must block sound too. Which means I won't have help unless someone's called the cops down there… and if he can block sound and physical contact, maybe he can block sight as well._

Hope rolled to the side as Belias swung the hammer again and again. Hope was barely able to keep out of its range. He was really starting to miss his AMP boots.

Belias swung the hammer down again and as Hope jumped back a wave of fire burst from it. The burst of fire sent Hope flying back, singing his suit jacket .

Hope landed hard and bounced with a grunt before his back hit an air conditioner hard. He fell down to his knees, and then to his hands.

"Is this the best you have Esthiem?" Belias taunted as he slowly approached. "And to think that one weak as you could be worthy of someone like that girl."

Hope glared up at Belias. Belias rested the head of his hammer on his shoulders.

"Weren't you supposed to be her guardian?" If Belias could smirk he would be doing so as Hope shook in rage. "Shame. A lass such as that deserves someone stronger. But what can one say? She was such a cold bitch, I'm surprised that she even inspired you to follow her…"

"Take that back." Hope growled as he slowly, shakily, stood up.

"Why should I?" Belias stopped above Hope. "The woman looks like someone's doll. Her eyes are cold and hateful and even the nice things she does have nothing but…"

Hope jumped up and slashed across Belias's chest. The giant stumbled backwards as Hope swung furiously, his blade glew a soft white color as he tore deep gouges into Belias's armor.

"That's what I want!" Belias swatted Hope away with the back of his left hand. "Show me that power!"

Hope landed hard on his stomach. But oddly the air wasn't knocked out of him. Instead he easily pushed himself back to standing.

"Take it back." Hope's body was shaking with anger.

_Well, that's interesting._ Belias hefted his hammer back into both his hands. _He cares more for this girl then anything._

Without another word Belias charged Hope. He dragged his hammer across the ground.

Hope mimicked the gesture, holding his sword in the air as he ran full speed at Belias.

As the two got close they swung. Unfortunately for Hope Belias had superior strength and reach. His hammer slammed into Hope's chest and sent him airborne. And while Hope's body was in the air Belias hit him hard in the side with the hammer.

Hope's body flew and hit the ground hard. It bounced and rolled, eventually falling into the blood covered sky light and out of Belias's sight.

Belias didn't say anything as he leisurely approached Hope. And judging by the groans of pain coming from the skylight he didn't need to rush.

"I see." Belias stood over Hope, puffs of smoke coming from his minotaur like nostrils. "You are a Next. And just like every new Next your powers require a trigger. And it seems your trigger is your love for this girl, no. You brought a woman back to life. It is your love for your people." Belias stopped above the skylight. His glowing eyes looked down at Hope's shaking body.

He wasn't shaking from anger now. He was shaking from pain.

"W-what is a trigger…" Hope slowly pushed himself up, his eyes became unfocused as he tried to glare at Belias.

"It's like a bypass." Belias rested his hammer on his shoulder. "the Fal'Cie cannot create a power that isn't there. They can only awaken the true potential of humanity. Of course only us ex L'Cie can access these powers. Though until your used to touching that magic it can only be used through extreme emotional distress."

Belias hefted his hammer into the air. "Not that it's going to matter much longer..."

Belias staggered to the side as a bullet struck his eye. His hammer dragging across the ground as he did so.

"Take that ya fat bastard." Jo shouted from her position behind the air conditioner.

"Your going to wish you were never born." Belias promised as he turned to Jo.

He was however distracted as Maqui opened fire from Belias's side. His bullets bounced off the beasts face, but succeeded in drawing his attention.

"Damnable monkeys…" Belias threw his hammer towards Maqui.

Maqui tried to jump out of the way, but the hammer moved to fast through the air and smacked him square in the chest. Maqui let out a gasp as he was flung into the air. As his body flew his foot hit the edge of an air conditioner and he spun, head crashing into it's side as he passed by.

"Maqui!" Jo ran towards her injured comrade.

_Idiots._ Belias raised his right arm, his hand consumed with fire.

"Firaga…" Belias was about to extend his hand when a sword cut deep into the back of his knee.

The hulking form of Belias fell backwards, crashing down unto the skylight. There was a brief cracking sound before the glass gave way and dropped an injured Belias and Hope into the ground bellow.

A scream echoed through the room as they descended into the ground, glass falling around them like snow.

Then everything was silent as Belias's body burst into flames and shrunk. The flames dissipated and left Pyros laying on the floor next to Hope.

"Wow…" Pyros wheezed. "You really kicked my ass."

Every soldier in the room drew guns and surrounded them. Pyros just laughed a little bit as he saw the confusion in their eyes.

"Man, guess I wasn't a mach for you after all." Pyros let his head fall to the side so him and Hope could see eye to eye. "Oran, that bastard… he set me up." Pyros laughed, which turned into a sick wheeze.

"Who's Oran?" Hope asked wearily.

"A crazy bastard." Pyros closed his eyes, breath becoming shallow. "Two weeks. He has a gift for you in two weeks. You'll need to make your way to the crystallized Bodhum. He'll make a way on the day of his gift." Pyros smiled a bittersweet smile. "He said he wanted to reward the world's savior…"

Pyros body started to glow red. His legs caught fire which slowly started to spread to the rest of his body.

"Can you do me a favor Hope?"

"What?" Hope's vision was blurring again. He had most definitely received a concussion.

"I have a little sister. Kat Hark. She woke up from slumber with me, she's in new Nautilus… Can you tell her I'm sorry?" Pyros's chest and arms were ablaze, though he kept on smiling. "And that I love her? I guess it's weird to ask something of your enemy, but they always said I was strange…"

Hope felt sorry for Pyros. It was one of his weaknesses, he couldn't help but care about people.

"You said I can bring back the dead right?" Hope reached out his arm.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Pyros closed his eyes and sighed. "But don't worry about me, I don't want to fight anymore…"

"I don't care." Hope put his hand on Pyros's forehead. "Your going to live, then you're going to redeem yourself…"

A wave of light erupted form Hope's hand. Pyros drew in a sharp breath and his body convulsed like it had been shocked. Then his missing limbs and the parts of his body that had been eaten by fire turned a blinding white.

The soldiers that had been looking covered their eyes at the brightness of it. And then it stopped. And Pyros lay on the floor, body whole again.

"You're a bleeding heart, you know that right?" Pyros closed his eyes and his head hit the ground unconscious.

"Yeah." Hope closed his eyes, the distant cries of 'Hope, Hope, Hope!' lost to him. "But I wouldn't have it any other way…"

* * *

An hour later.

"Damn it Hope." Lightning muttered.

Lightning was sitting on the stage with Hope's head resting in her lap. She gently stroked the right side of his face, concern flashing through her eyes every now and then.

A little ways away Jo and Maqui were having their injury's tended to. Lebreau was nowhere to be seen. Lightning was fairly certain she left when Maqui disappeared, probably mad at him for leaving in the middle of their date.

But judging by how Jo smiled at Maqui she would guess that it wouldn't be a big problem for long. No what was the big problem was Hope.

A medic had checked Hope out and said he was injury free. Aside from some glass that hug dug into his back and what looked like a sprained ankle from the fall he was in perfect health.

Of course that didn't explain why his clothes were so badly burned, yet he was fine. Not even a burn mark on him. It made Lightning both glad and worried.

On one hand she was glad he wasn't hurt. But on the other something serious had happened up there, evident by the sheer amount of blood she saw when she looked on the rooftop. And whatever had happened seemed to center around Hope.

_Someone tried to kill you._ Lightning brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face. _And they almost succeeded._

Hope stirred slightly. His eyes scrunched together and a whimper escaped his lips.

"Hope calm down." Lightning said gently stroking his cheek. "I'm here, there's nothing to worry about…"

Hope settled down at the sound of her voice. And then slowly he opened his eyes.

"Light?" He sounded confused. "Am I dreaming?" Lightning snorted in laughter.

"If you are your dreams suck." Lightning let her hands fall to her side. "You look you got the shit beat out of you." Hope pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I kind of did…" He put a hand to his forehead. There was nothing, no bump, no dent, no injury. "But it looks like I'm alright now."

"Good." Lightning sounded relieved. "So you care to explain what's going?"

"I'm not sure." Hope looked down at his hand. "But it has something to do with our L'Cie days. Apparently I can still use magic, and I'm not the only one." Lightning frowned.

"So that's how you saved that red head." Lightning sighed. "Why can't we ever just be done with the hard shit?" Lightning pushed herself up to her feet.

"I guess it's our fate." Hope followed her, though he stood a little shakily.

"Yeah, I guess." Lightning put Hope's arm over her shoulder for support. "Your dad was here earlier."

"Is he okay?" Hope asked concerned.

"Yeah, he freaked out when he saw you laying in a pool of blood. But I took care of it, had the men escort the civilians out of here." Lightning bent down to pick up Hope's holstered gunblade from where it had been resting beside him. "Justin said he's still waiting in the lobby, don't worry I told him you were alright earlier. He said to keep you that way."

"That's my dad." Hope smiled. "Worrying too much about me."

"He's not the only one that worries about you." Hope cringed at the scolding tone in Lightning's voice. "Snow and Sazh were mortified. You look like someone had torn you open…"

"But Light I'm fine…" Lightning gave him a cold glare, one that said 'I'm not through chewing your ass out yet.'

"And Serah… Don't even get me started. She almost had a heart attack Hope!" Hope was fairly certain that was a slight exaggeration, not that he would say out loud to Lightning. "And she's pregnant you know, that kind of stress isn't good for the baby…"

"Wait Serah's pregnant?" Hope sounded amazed.

"Yeah, she's not very far along but she still doesn't need you putting that kind of stress on her." Despite Lightning's annoyance and anger at Hope she couldn't help but smile a little bit "So you keep yourself in one piece."

"You too." Hope and Lightning were slowly, but steadily, walking towards the exit. "She may miss me but she'd be broken if you were hurt. And so would I…" Lightning hit Hope lightly in the arm.

"Your getting mushy on me partner." Lightning said.

"You want me to stop?" hope smirked as Lightning rolled her eyes.

The two walked out into the hall, where Bartholomew was anxiously waiting. Once he saw his son he rushed forwards and embraced him. Lightning tried to step aside, but one of Bartholomew's arms wrapped around her forcing her into a hug.

"Hope your alright."Bartholomew let them go, much to Lightning's relief. "I thought you were really hurt back there…" Hope was surprised to see a tear in his father's eyes.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to finish me off." Hope said in what he thought was reassurance. However judging by Bartholomew's ever more concerned look he realized it wasn't so effective. "Besides I've got Light. And if all the Fal'Cie in Cocoon couldn't keep her down then protecting a kid like me won't be a problem."

"You weren't exactly dead weight partner." Lightning ruffled Hopes hair. Bartholomew frowned at Lightning for a moment before nodding.

"Well I guess if I have to trust my son to someone at least it's someone that cares about him as much as you do." Bartholomew then looked sternly at Hope. "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital to…" Hope held up a hand silencing his dad.

"Sorry but I'm the commander now. Which means I have some work to do." Hope smiled tiredly. "I need to make sure Maqui and Jo are alright. And I want to talk to Pyros, I really want to know how he brought his eidolon back without being an L'Cie." Hope sighed and patted his dad on the shoulder. "Then I'll check into a hospital. We know right now that none of my injuries are life threatening so the ones that aren't life threatening can wait a couple of hours, okay dad?"

Bartholomew looked like he was about to protest. And since Hope wasn't exactly an adult yet he would have no choice but to follow his father's decision.

So it was a great relief to Hope when Bartholomew sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"Just don't push it." He said deafetedly. Hope nodded with a grin. "And Lightning can you watch out for him?"

"Don't worry." Lightning said. "I'll make sure he doesn't push himself to hard."

Bartholomew nodded and, with one last glance at Hope, left. Lightning and Hope watched him go.

"You know we're going to be up all night right?" Lightning asked as she helped Hope hobble back into the room.

"Yeah." Hope sighed. "But at least you'll be up all night with me…" Hope got a smack in the side of the head.

"you better be glad I love you…"

* * *

NORA holding cell 17-B

"My head…" Pyros groaned as he slowly woke. "Feels like someone tried to bash it in with a hammer…"

Pyros opened his eyes and sighed when he saw the cold steel walls that surrounded him. It was an almost seamless steel room. The only exception was that in one corner there was a toilet and sink, and a bed on the other.

"I'd like to say this is the first time I've been in a jail cell like this." Pyros pushed himself to a sitting position on the uncomfortable bed. "But then I'd be lying…"

"At least it's your fault for once." Ventus's voice said from nowhere, causing Pyros to jump.

"Damn it Ventus! I told you to stop using that air vibration watchamacalit to talk to me!" Pyros yelled.

"How else am I supposed to talk to you? You're in jail and breaking you out is not authorized…" Pyros snorted, interrupting Ventus.

"Forget it, I'll stay here." Pyros leaned back against the wall and frowned at his prison attire.

"That's not part of lord Oran's plan." Ventus said harshly. "We need you, you're the only one who can…"

"doesn't matter. I'm staying here." Pyros smirked and leaned his head against the wall.

"Then you'll be labeled a traitor." Ventus growled. Pyros snorted at him.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time." Pyros crossed his arms and smirked. "And Oran's the one who told us that the one this guy was a god. Way I figure it is I'm following the plan."

A silence fell on the cell. One in which Ventus was growing increasingly angry and Pyros smirking even broader.

"Oran told us he need this holy magic. That together, with Hope, they could remake this world." Pyros broke the silence. "But this Hope, he's not the kind of guy to want to take all those lives. No, he's the hero, the bleeding heart. The save the rainforest kind of guy. And Oran? Heh, he's going to destroy everything. Way I see it is I'm choosing which God I'm going to follow."

"What about a new world?" Ventus shouted. "What about our goals, the promises the sacrifices! You're going to throw all that away, and for what?"

"I'll throw it all away for a better tomorrow." Pyros looked down at the floor, a sad glimmer in his eyes. "Besides Oran needed someone to watch over Hope, who better than me?"

"You'll regret this." Ventus promised, voice fading.

_Probably will._ Pyros thought as he lay back down. _But I owe the boy, so really I don't have a choice…_

Pyros's thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open. Two people walked through it. One was the familiar face of Hope Esthiem, and the other the ever intimidating one of Lightning Farron.

"Visitors!" Pyros exclaimed joyously. "Man I must be a really lucky guy…" Pyros's voice faltered slightly as he caught the look of death Lightning was giving him. "But one of my visitors looks like shit, someone beat you up or something kid?"

"You could say that." Hope smirked. "And you, you look like someone took a hammer to your poor head."

"And then someone patched me up." Pyros sighed. "So this isn't a social call. What do you want?"

"Answers." Lightning said. "We want to know what's going on, and how you can still use magic without being an L'Cie."

"And how did you summon your eidolon." Hope added.

"Well straight to the point." Pyros smirked at Lightning. "You and the boy balance each other well." Pyros turned his gaze to Hope where his face became serious. "It's complicated. But basically Oran wants to use your power of life to start the world over."

"Start the world over?" Lightning frowned. "what does that even mean?" She was starting to lose patience with Pyros.

"A world without greed or envy, lust or desire. No sorrow, no grief… and consequentially no love." Pyros looked down at his hand. "To do that everyone but a select few would die."

"What about your sister?" Hope asked.

"That's one of the reasons I joined. My sister would be spared." Pyros laughed mirthlessly. "Doesn't matter much now. I failed to bring you back, and with Oran there's no failing." _And with how I just basically told him to shove it…_

"Then we'll protect her." Hope promised. Lightning gave a look of _what the hell are you thinking?_

"You would protect the sister of your enemy?" Pyros laughed, shaking his head. "Damn, you really are something else. But don't worry 'bout her. Oran won't strike her. He won't need to if his plan succeeds."

"What about the magic?" Lightning asked.

"Humans all have magic." Pyros stared into Lightning's eyes. "It can be seen in that twinkle in their eye. The way they persevere and, in some cases, the way they love. To a Fal'Cie all of those things are unfathomable. Trust me that was my reward for completing my focuses. I'd get to ask it a question, and then I'd be sent to sleep."

Hope and Lightning exchanged glances.

"Strange, that Fal'Cie are amazed by us." Pyros snorted. "Beside the point. That's not the magic you're talking about. But same concept. Humans and Fal'Cie are created by the same entity so it makes sense that we have the same powers. The difference, Fal'Cie always have access to that power. While for us it seems to be locked away in here." Pyros touched his head. "And the way to get past that is to become L'Cie. Of course we no longer carry brands so we shouldn't have this power anymore. But that's the things about doors, once you open 'em they never really close…"

"Get to the point." Lightning said impatiently.

"A human can touch those powers. But normally it takes a kick in the ass to do it." Pyros spoke fast, not wanting to further anger Lightning. "For Hope that was his desire to save that woman. For whatever reason his desire to save her was so strong he forced his mind to touch that forbidden magic. And then in our fight. The next time he uses it it'll be easier to access, and so on. Until finally it's as natural as breathing."

"Oran calls people that can re-access their magic Next's. Don't know why, he's kind of weird like that…"

"So your saying we all have L'Cie magic?" Lightning sounded skeptical.

"Well obviously we do." Pyros summoned a small ball of fire in his palm. "Otherwise I…" Pyros stopped as the tip of a gunblade was pressed to his neck. "Oh. Right prisoner, no magic." The ball of fire dissipated. "So what was that other question again?"

Lightning gave Pyros a final glare. Then she sheathed her weapon and glanced at Hope.

"Your eidolon, how did you summon it? Isn't that something that only a L'Cie can do?" Hope asked. "But even when a L'Cie summons his eidolon it doesn't become one with him."

"Do you know what an eidolon is?" There was a twinkle to Pyros's eyes, as though this was something he enjoyed explaining.

"They come to rescue hopeless L'Cie." Hope said without hesitation.

"But what is an eidolon? Where do they come from? Who created them?" Hope thought about it and then shrugged.

"The maker made them right?" Hope offered. Pyros snorted in laughter.

"The maker made Fal'Cie and L'Cie. Now I suppose if you listen to the Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul then you would think an eidolon comes from the maker, but I tend to disagree. You see I don't think miss Paddra was a L'Cie, but that's beside the point." Pyros took in a deep breath because he had been speaking quickly. "I think, I believe, that an eidolon is the apex of us. That we as L'Cie create it. It's a symbol of us at our best and our worst. They come at us when we're in our most desperate state and they kick us out of those moods, they come to rescue hopeless L'Cie."

"Now as to why I can summon Belias now?" Pyros shrugged. "I don't know. I do know whenever I summon him I become him. So maybe I've finally broken that wall down . Maybe I broke that magic wall down far enough so that I can finally become the apex of myself. Not that it matters." Pyros smirked and laid down on his bed. "I may have been holding back in that fight, but once you're more familiar with your new power you'll easily surpass me._"_

"One more question." Hope said, eyes hardening. "What were you talking about, with crystal Bodhum?" Pyros locked eyes with Hope, communicating a sense of deadly importance.

"Oran wants to give you a gift. I don't know what it is but he wanted you to be tested to see if you were ready." Pyros looked to Lightning, who was frowning. "I don't know what Oran wants but be careful. You need to protect him. If Hope and the power locked within him fall into Oran's hands then you and me can kiss this world goodbye…" Pyros smirked and leaned back on his uncomfortable bed, wincing slightly at the hardness of it. "Not that I'm worried. With a woman like that watching out for you it'd take the maker herself intervening, and then it'd be a fight."

Hope watched Pyros in silence for a moment. He was trying to sum up what this man was in his head. Was he a villain? If he was why would he help them? Unless it was a trap, and if it was a trap what does Hope do then?

"C'mon." Lightning said, breaking Hope out of his thoughts. "We need to check you into the hospital, I promised your dad and I don't intend to fail him."

Hope nodded and let Lightning help him out of the room. But as he the door was closing he could just barely make out Pyros saying.

"Hope, I take it back. She's more than a piece of as…" The door shut cutting off his sentence.

_So that's what kind of man he is._ Hope smirked as Lightning helped him down the hall. _He's a bleeding heart…_

"Hey Hope." Lightning asked as the hobbled down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"What was he saying about my ass?"

_Maker... save me..._

* * *

Crystallized Bodhum.

Oran stood in front of Fang. Staring into her crystallized eyes.

"You know your hard to beat in a staring contest." Oran muttered as he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Argh, why don't crystal blink?"

"It's probably because they're made of crystal milord." Ventus said as he walked onto the beach. "And last I was told crystals don't blink, though I'm sure if it were to be possible you'd figure it out."

Oran gave Ventus a look. It said 'stop being a smart ass.' Ventus merely shrugged it off.

"So Pyros sided with the boy, right?" Oran went back to staring at Fang.

"As you predicted." Ventus grumbled. "He seems to have decided Hope is well... how do I say this?" Ventus frowned, in a quandary.

"Hope is hope. The only hope he has is in Hope? Or maybe Hope makes him hopeful?" Oran sniggered, and cussed when it caused him to blink. "Hope, ah what a name. It's been a long time since there was a name that amusing." Oran sighed and looked away from Fang, giving up on the staring contest.

"What do we do about Pyros milord?" Ventus asked, looking un-amused by Oran's wordplay.

"Nothing. That man was always looking for another way to change the world. He never really had the stomach for killing." Oran looked down at his hand. "I can't really blame him, I used to be the same way." Oran's hand closed hard, his normally smile and cheery aura dissipated. "You can't change the world with nothing but good intentions. To change this world you must change its people."

"yes milord." Ventus looked towards the crystallized Vanille and Fang. "But that doesn't explain why you've had those two brought here…" Oran's smile came back.

"All in good time my beloved friend." Oran yawned, stretching his shoulder luxuriously. "But for right now I'm going to bed. Too much excitement today."

"Do you require anything?" Ventus asked. Oran smirked at him over his shoulder.

"Just make sure everything ready." Oran looked past Ventus and to Fang. "I want to make sure his early birthday party is memorable…"

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**Wow... that was underwhelming. I don't think it's my best chapter. Don't know, hopefully (I'm not doing this on purpose) it was enjoyable to read. Though I've spotted some things I think I need to work on.**

**The biggest of which is fight scenes. I mean I don't think it was bad just… bland. Oh well, the only thing I can do is improve right?**

**Now off to bed. It'll be awhile for I can put pen to paper. My weekends busier then ever. I'm helping the church work on our new building. We're renovating the house, which is way easier to do on TV then in real life. And me and dad have a photo shoot. Then of course on Sunday they decided to have a meeting… and they're meetings go on all day… 'sighs'… sorry, I'll sneak a few hours to write somewhere in their.**

**Anyways, before I ramble anymore, good day, good morning, good night…**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N)**

**And here we are again, with another update. Normally I update faster, but it's been a stressful week. But fear not, I'm still alive and I'm still fervently writing. **

**Reviews**

**A dude: Last resort, rings a bell. It's been a long time since I've played the game so I'm liable to forget a few things. I'm very sorry and I'll try to do better in the future. Maybe I should start checking wiki for information? And I'm glad you liked it. That's why I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Maybe if I ask really nicely? And if that doesn't work I guess I could always try kidnapping Hope and Lightning…**

* * *

Cocoon. Once the home in which all humanity resided was now a mere shell of itself. The city's had all been crystallized and many millions of people had died.

Crystal walls and spires covered the land, monster, tree and building all turned into twisting spires of the clear blue substance. This left the ways into most of the cities nearly impassable, and by far the worst of this was Bodhum.

Bodhum was surrounded by a crystal sphere that was nigh impenetrable. The evacuation team had tried for nearly a year to break its hard shell, but in the end gave up when they calculated the air supply in the sphere to have long run out.

After the evacuation team was done heavier means had been tried for a few months. Though high explosives did very little to the hard shell, other than make loud noises.

And that was when they gave up. Anyone in Bodhum was long dead and the world needed to start moving on from Cocoon.

"No this way!" Pyros shouted.

Of course moving on was hard when you were being led back by a lost red headed man.

"Damnit just decide already!" Lightning shouted. "And Hope, why the hell did you want to bring this guy! He tried to kill you…"

"Hey I was just following orders!" Pyros yelled back. "Same as you soldier girl!"

"Why you…"

Hope sighed from his place behind the group. It had been like this all day. Pyros and Lightning at each other's throats. Though in retrospect Hope didn't think it would turn out any better. After all Pyros did try to kill him, and Lightning was ever ready to return the favor for him.

And there was the small fact that Pyros was a prisoner. And a prisoner leading around a squadron of soldiers was just bad tactics, something Lightning had been more than happy to throw up to him.

To which he had countered that Pyros was the only person who knew how to get into Cocoon. And that getting in as quickly as possible offered them a chance to surprise Oran, and hopefully capture him.

Lightning had agreed to that. Until she found out Hope had assigned himself to her unit for the mission. That she had a problem with. Apparently it was one thing to risk her life, but quite another to risk Hopes.

Hope had, in the end, won the argument and was on the mission. But that had cost him. Lightning had barely talked to him for the following three days. When she did it was quick answers or directions, nothing meaningful. And if she wouldn't talk with him she most certainly wasn't going to hug him, or sit on the couch and lean against his shoulder.

No. Hope had won the argument, but he most certainly lost the war.

"Hey get off! You can't strangle the prisoner!" Lightning was throttling Pyros for the second time that day.

"Boss should we do something?" Jo asked Hope.

Hope glanced at her. She was standing next to Maqui, their hands barely touching. Hope's love life may have been hell right now, but at least Maqui and Jo were hitting it off.

"Why? Then Light will strangle me, and if I had to choose between me and Pyros right now I'd choose me." Hope said as he passed the pair and headed in the direction Pyros had pointed.

Lightning and Pyros followed a few minutes later. Their arguing the only sound in the crystallized forest. Of course their arguing temporarily waned as they came to a massive hole in the ground.

"Yes, that's it." Pyros exclaimed as he peered into it."Damn thing was always hard to find. It's a tunnel that Oran made, it leads directly to Bodhum."

"How did he drill a hole through solid crystal?" Lightning sounded skeptical. "We tried that and all we did was break every bit we used."

Hope looked into the hole. It was smooth and without blemish. As he ran his hand along it he couldn't feel any divots or marks that a drill would leave.

"This wasn't done by a drill." Hope looked at Pyros oddly. "Was it?"

"Not as far as I know." Pyros knelt down and looked into the hole, smirking broadly. "I think this is Oran's magic, but I never was sure. You still want to go drop in on him?"

"Yeah." Hope unholstered his gunblade, leaving it in gun mode. "The sooner this is done with the sooner my people are safe." Hope glanced over his shoulder. "Light we're taking point. Steve, Justin you're in the back. Ryan keep an on Pyros, those hand cuffs may be fire retardant but if he wants out he'll get out. Maqui, Jo and Reiner you're behind us. Any questions?"

"No sir." The soldiers, save Lightning who nodded, replied.

"Good." Hope and Lightning moved into the wide tunnel and hurriedly started down its length.

They ran side by side in silence. Normally Lightning being so quiet towards him would make Hope nervous, but today he had too much to think about for it to really bother him. Right now, with everything Pyros had said about Oran, he was worried about his men.

"Hope." Lightning broke the silence. Apparently it was more uncomfortable for her then Hope.

"Yeah?" Hope glanced at Lightning, very excited she was talking to him.

"Are you sure you want to come with us." There was a pleading note to her voice that Hope wasn't accustomed to. "Where we're going is going to be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt." Hope patted her on the back.

"Don't worry about it." Hope flashed her a wide grin. "I'm stronger now. Besides I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

"Stubborn." Lightning grumbled.

"I guess that's something else you taught me to be." Hope was promptly punched in the arm for that. "Ow… point taken." Hope pouted at Lightning, and for a moment they were back on good footing.

Of course this was forgotten as they came to the end of the tunnel. A massive crystal wall blocked their way.

"Dang it." Hope grunted as he touched the wall. "It looks like he doesn't want us stopping by early…"

Lightning hit the wall. It was hard and thick and like the tunnel was smooth and seamless. It looked like this tunnel had always ended here, which left Lightning with one conclusion.

"Pyros!" Lightning grabbed the man's collar and pushed him against the wall. "What's the big idea leading us down a dead end?" Lightning pressed her gunblade to Pyros's neck.

"It wasn't a dead end before." Pyros didn't back down from her blade, instead he leaned towards as far as he could without puncturing his skin. "The last time I was down here this tunnel was as clear as the Pulsian sky, maybe you jinxed it?"

"Why you…." Lightning's anger was cut off as a cracking sound filled the tunnel.

Lightning and Hope turned towards their soldiers to see tendrils of crystal quickly block the way. It left the three trapped between the two walls, though they could still see their comrades.

"It was a trap!" Lightning was probably about to kill Pyros when Hope pushed her back.

"Calm down!" Hope ordered, slipping into the role of leader. "We need to calm down and figure something out…" As Hope was talking the wall that had previously barred their path withdrew into the ceiling. "Light signal the men to go back and try to find another way in."

"Alright." Lightning was in the role of obedient soldier. "You sure you don't want them to try and blast through?" Lightning quickly signaled her soldiers. Hope shook his head.

"The tunnel would make it dangerous. Besides the heaviest explosive we brought is a grenade and crystal doesn't break that easily." Hope reasoned.

"Fine, but I'm taking point." Lightning shot Pyros a look before walking past him. "And if you try anything I'll gut you." Lightning promised.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Pyros's smirk broadened. "I'll be the picture of good behavior."

Lightning didn't say anything as she walked ahead, gunblade held tightly. Pyros and Hope exchanged glances. Pyros raised his cuffed hands in his best shrug. Hope shook his head and followed after Lightning, leaving Pyros in the rear.

_Kid trusts to easily._ Pyros thought as he followed. _It's both admirable, and kind of troublesome. And I bet that he keeps that girl very busy protecting him… sigh, to be in love…_

The group soon came out in the suburban district of Bodhum. Both Lightning and Hope stopped in amazement.

The almost otherworldly beauty of the crystal city lay before them. For Hope, who had only spent one fateful day here, it was nothing but a beautiful sight. For Lightning…

"What happened?"

Lightning was shell shocked. The city she had spent most of her life in now looked dead. The crystal, while beautiful, made her think of bones. And then the distant beach…

"Light…" Hope saw her eyes water for a brief moment before she wiped them. "It's alright." Hope put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hope it looks so…" Lightning breathed in deeply. "I mean I knew it wouldn't be like I remember, but still…"

_They've forgotten I'm here._ Pyros thought as Hope said sweet reassurances. _This is interesting, I wonder if they'll start making out if I keep quite? Then again Hope's underage… and he's a good guy, not to mention Lightning's… well Lightning… sigh, that means no show today…_

"Hey are you guys going to get all soft or are we going to look for Oran?" Pyros shouted, earning him a glare from Lightning. "Hey there, don't kill me with your eyes. I think being shot to death would be a better end…"

"Don't tempt me." Lightning stalked off ahead, leaving Pyros to whistle.

"You know how to pick 'em." Pyros followed Lightning, leaving Hope to sigh before dejectedly before starting after them.

The group moved quickly through the city. It was almost eerie since they didn't see anyone. There weren't even any body's, almost like the city had been built and the populace abandoned it.

Of course Hope reasoned the purge probably had a good deal to do with its total emptiness.

This eerie feeling was only made worse when a strange sound reached their ears as they approached the beach.

As the beach came into the groups view they all stopped amazed, even Pyros who knew this place like the back of his hand.

The crystal waves were moving. Lapping at the beach ever so gently, the edge of the waves touched the feet of two crystal figures. And between the crystal figures stood a man with long bone white hair.

"That's him." Pyros confirmed as Oran turned to wave at them. "Looks like he's in a good mood today."

"Why is he waving?" Hope asked as he descended the stairs and walked unto the crystal beach.

"Don't know." Pyros responded. "I never could tell what was running through his head. But I can say whatever he's thinking can't be good."

With that in mind Hope and Lightning held their weapons at the ready. The goal was to capture him, but it was better to be ready when facing an unknown enemy.

Oran stopped waving as they approached. Instead he gave them a wide grin and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Hope, it's so good to finally meet you." Oran called as the soldiers stopped a ways away from him. "And you brought your first follower, and your lover! How joyous!'

"Hands in the air." Lightning ordered.

"Like this?" Oran threw his hands in the air like some kind of pop dancer. "Or this?" He pumped his fists in the air like a rock star. "But that's so tiring." His hands fell back to his sides.

Lightning fired a warning shot. The bullet passed inches from the right side of his face, causing Oran to blink. However instead of flinching or doing as Lightning ordered he put his hands in his pockets.

"That's a nice toy you have there." Oran examined the weapon from a distance. "Fire's let's see… forty caliber rounds right? Probably hollow point… I don't think something that size can use armor piercing rounds. You appear to use a standard model, like a blaze fire. These weapons are deadly to a human, not that I'm too worried."

"You should be." Lightning threatened. "Now hands in the air…"

Oran was gone in a cloud of sand. Lightning was about to look around when she felt a hand grab her breast.

"Huh… thought they were bigger." Oran said. Lightning opened fire as she turned, bullets hitting nothing but crystal dust.

"Shame." Lightning fired towards the voice. "And you seem to be a virgin…" Oran's body was coming in and out of focus, making Lightning's gun shots useless. "Hope, I thought you'd have bedded this one by now…"

"Shut up!" Lightning roared as she turned the gun into a blade and charged Oran as he became solid.

"It won't matter." Lightning slashed into his body, and white crystal sand sprayed everywhere. "I'm not here. Well I guess in a way I'm here." Oran spun around and his body burst into white crystal sand.

His body reformed by the crystal figures. Lightning fired a few more rounds; they blew holes in his body spraying crystal powder out his back.

"Give it up." Pyros called, locking eyes with Oran. "It's a parlor trick. We can't hurt him, but I don't think he can really hurt us either…" Lightning glared at him. "Or you can vent some of that pent up frustration and shoot him, though could you shoot him in the crotch?" Lightning shot Pyros a look. "Hey he brags on it enough, might as well shoot it off…"

Hope ignored Pyros and stepped forwards.

"Why did you want me to be here?" Hope demanded as he approached Oran.

"I had some research done about you." Oran was staring into the eyes of one of the crystals. "And I found out you were one of the those blessed six L'Cie who freed us from Fal'Cie shackles. But records only have four of you currently alive." Oran said. "So I wondered what could have happened to your friends, I doubt L'Cie of your caliber can die so easily. Then I stumbled upon Ragnorak. Hard to believe I slept through that."

"So I looked in the crystal. And I found two of your former L'Cie comrades frozen. So I decided I would give you a birthday… damn it Fang! Blink!" Oran shouted, rubbing his eyes.

_Fang…_ Hope looked at the crystal face and immediately recognized her. _And Vanille…_

"Fang, Vanille…" Hope ran forwards to examine them. "How did you…" Hope turned towards a grinning Oran.

"It doesn't matter." Oran's body started to turn into sand. "Consider this a gift, or maybe a chance to say goodbye…"

Hope approached Oran who stepped back smirking.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Hope's hand clenched on his gunblade.

"You don't get it do you?" Oran turned his back to Hope and looked out at the crystal sea. "I would have thought one of the L'Cie would understand…"

"Understand what?" Hope stopped, standing between his two crystallized friends.

"Nothing. Someday you may get it, but that's a conversation for a more depressing day." Oran spun around and faced Hope with a broad grin. "Today I repay the kindness of our saviors. And what better reward then the rebirth of your comrades!"

Hope was about to ask what he meant by that when a cracking sound came from his right. Hope turned just in time for Fang to fall on him. Hope tripped back and Fang was atop him, the side of her head resting against his chest.

"Oh maker!" Oran's form was fading. "That was priceless…." And he was gone.

"Ow…" Vanille groaned, rolling over unto her back. "That hurt…" She looked to the side and saw Fang atop of Hope. "Hey don't grab guys you don't know!"

"Huh?" Fang groggily pushed herself up and looked down at Hope. "Wow, I landed on a hot guy." She grinned wolfishly at him. "I bet you did that on purpose…"

Lightning was watching the scene horrified. A very large part of her was happy beyond measure that her friends were back, even if she wasn't sure how. And then there was a part of her that wanted to shoot Fang for touching Hope…

"You're jealous…" Pyros whispered before Lightning elbowed him in the face. Pyros's nose made a crack sound and he fell to the ground.

"Lightning!" Vanille declared as she spotted the soldier. "How've you been?" She hugged Lightning tightly, either ignoring or not noticing the angry look on her face.

"Light?" Fang looked up and smirked.

"F-Fang." Hope stuttered from under Fang, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Hey he knows my name!" Fang smirked down at Hope and then winked at Vanille. "It looks like we're famous, even Light's soldiers know about us."

"He's not my soldier." Lightning replied coldly, sheathing her gunblade and separating herself from Vanille.

"You commander then? Even better." Fang returned her attention to Hope.

_Huh… he looks kind of familiar…_ She frowned at the shaking male under her. _Hm… nope, I haven't a clue._

"So what's your name?" Fang asked.

"H-Ho." Hope shook violently and tried to push Fang off, to no avail.

"Hey, let's not get rough out here, not in front of poor Lightning." Fang was enjoying making this very familiar man uncomfortable, and the strange blank look on Lightning's face was an added bonus.

"F-Fang stop." Hope pleaded as he started to try and back away on the sand.

"Ah." Fang was keeping pace with him. "I've been in crystal for maker knows how long and you won't even tell me your name?"

Vanille giggled next to Lightning. She had guessed that the man was Hope a few minutes ago, but it seemed Fang's memory was slightly muddled again. Vanille stopped giggling when she saw Lightning's fist clench and unclench.

_Oh._ Vanille glanced at Fang and sighed mentally. _I was right, something did happen between them… Fang owes me a hundred gil now…_

"Fang." Lightning growled as she approached the Pulsian woman.

"Yeah?" Fang smirked up at Lightning, not sure why she was so angry.

"Get off him!" Lightning kicked Fang in the stomach. Fang, caught off guard, rolled off of Hope. She turned the roll into a smooth standing motion and glared at Lightning.

"What the hell?" Fang said, angry and confused. "I don't remember doing anything to piss you off, well not yet anyways."

"You were being inappropriate with Hope." Lightning growled.

"Wait… Hope?" Fang forget about her anger and studied Hope carefully. "There's no way..." Fang shook her head and smirked. "There's no way that Hope could get that hot." Fang looked back to Lightning and saw her face was set in a look of seriousness. "You're kidding right? Hope?" Fang looked to the man.

"Y-yeah that's me…" Hope swallowed hard.

"Damn! How long have we been asleep? And did we wake up in some kind of weird backwards universe!" Fang exclaimed.

"It's been three years." Lightning glanced at Hope, who was getting up. "And nothing's backwards… just different…"

"I'll say." Fang brushed herself off and took a good look around. "So… where are we?" Lightning and Hope exchanged glances. "Please don't tell me this is pulse…"

"No." Hope still sounded nervous and confused, brain still not quite sure what had just happened, but he wasn't stuttering anymore. "This is cocoon. Bodhum to be precise. You see when you two turned into Ragnorak and saved cocoon this place got hit pretty hard."

"I see." Fang frowned and looked out at the crystal sea. "We caused all this huh?"

"Fang…" Vanille walked up beside her friend. "It's okay, we did our best."

"Yeah." Fang glanced at Hope. "How many… how many people died?"

"As far as we know about a third of the population perished." Hope said as he walked up to her. "But if you hadn't have changed into Ragnorak then no one would have survived." Hope's voice was full of confidence and assurance.

Fang stared at him curiously. She was looking at Hope like he was some kind of new creation, something different and odd that she couldn't quite figure out. Vanille just giggled and grabbed Hope's arm.

"I knew it was you!" She declared happily. "Just an older, maturer you!" She giggled and skipped over to Fang, ignoring Lightning's glare.

"You really think so kid… err… young man?" Fang rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Man… this is going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah…" Hope admitted.

Hope was about to say more when a cracking sound filled the city. Hope and Lightning drew there gunblades and scanned the area while Vanille drew her divining rod and Fang her spear.

Lightning, Vanille and Fang fell into step, three years melting away as they took combat position. Hope on the other hand stood awkwardly to the side.

"I'm feeling kind of excluded here." Hope joked to Lightning who was beside him.

"What, you want to be a girl now?" Fang teased from behind Hope.

"Fang!" Lightning had to suppress a smile as Hope's cheeks flared in embarrassment.

"Touchy." Fang said, casting a glance upwards. "Is that supposed to happen?"

All four of them looked up and made an instant, astute observation. The ceiling was falling.

_If that falls it will crush us…_ Hope looked to the seemingly distant city. _Heh, one choice then._

"Move it!" Hope bellowed voice commanding and strong. "Get to the city now!"

Vanille and Fang looked surprised at Hope. They had never expected Hope to take the role of leader. However what surprised them even more was that Lightning obeyed and shoved them from behind.

"You heard him! Move!" The commanding tone was much more expected coming from Lightning and snapped them out of their temporary surprise.

The four ran full tilt towards the distant buildings as pieces of the dome started to fall. The large pieces of crystal hit the sand, sending massive columns of it high into the sky.

Hope cursed as he lost balance, having tripped over Pyros.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hope grabbed the man's collar and started dragging his semi-conscious body.

"Your girl… hits hard…" Pyros slurred.

_The last time she hit someone this hard was Snow…_

Lightning glanced behind her and saw Hope dragging behind. She mentally berated herself when she saw him dragging Pyros.

_Damn it. I should have waited to hit him._ She ran back to help.

"Hey wait up!" Fang shouted, following Lightning. "Kid's going to need all the help he can get."

Vanille glanced back and waited at the stairs for them. After all if they were going to die it'd be better to die together.

"Guys go!" Hope ordered as the women ran up next to him.

"Forget it." Fang grabbed Pyros's left arm.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Lightning took his other arm away from Hope. "We're partners, remember?"

"Why do all the women I know have to be stubborn?" Hope grumbled as he ran after them.

"you're just lucky…" Fang was cut off as a piece of crystal missed her head by inches. The massive seven foot piece of sharp glass like substance cut a few strands of hair off as it fell behind her at Hope.

Hope however was ever nimble. He easily dodged out of the way and kept up with Lightning and Fang.

Vanille was standing at the top of the stairs and waving them on. Hope, despite the urgency of the situation, couldn't help but think how much she looked like a cheerleader at that moment.

"Come on come on." Vanille shouted, pointing exuberantly at a house. "That one's open." She was pointing towards a house whose door seemed to be open.

Hope looked at the house and saw a massive crystal shard falling towards it. If it kept falling it would cut them off before Fang and Lightning got close.

"Alright, go!" Hope ordered. Vanille nodded before running that way. "Light I'm borrowing you gunblade." Hope unsheathed her weapon and flipped the blade out.

"What are you doing?" Lightning demanded.

"Seeing if Pyros is right." Hope concentrated on the fact that his loved ones were in danger, especially Lightning.

Runic words flooded his mind. It was L'Cie magic. And behind the words he could hear a strong voice, though what it said was vague at best.

"What's the kid talking about?" Fang demanded.

"Long story."

Hope bent his knees and used his AMP boots to jump high into the air. The gunblades began to glow with a harsh white light. He could feel the steady power flow through his arms and to the blade as he approached the shard.

As Hope neared the strange teardrop shaped shard crystal spires extended out from it at him. Hope twisted in the air, dodging the pointed spires, and ran along there length towards the shard.

_Oran… is this his power? Something to do with crystal?_

Spikes started to jut out from the spire and would have speared Hope had he not jumped. The small leap sent him crashing into the side of the teardrop. His glowing blades touched it and it shattered, spraying large shards over the ground bellow.

"I'll be." Fang whistled as Hope landed in front of them. "You've gotten stronger over the years."

"Just taking after Light."

The four made it into the house without further incident. Hope was the first through the door followed by Lightning, Fang and a still semi conscious Pyros were next.

As soon as they made it through the door shattered pieces of crystal blocked the entrance. Hope frowned at it. This home being open, and within running distance, was a little too convenient.

"Are you guys alright?" Hope called as he entered the next room. Judging by its size he guess it to be a living room, though with its crystallized form he wasn't so sure.

"Yeah." Fang stretched her shoulder lethargically. "Man, I feel like crap…" She sat down and leaned against a wall.

"It's natural." Hope held Lightning's gunblade out to her. "When we woke up we had to rest a couple days, but I guess you guys already know that." Lightning took the blade and folded it into her holster.

"Yep." Vanille yawned and laid down, head resting on Pyros. "Hey your stomachs comfy." She giggled as Pyros made some kind of affirmative sound before his head fell back.

"How hard did you hit him?" Hope questioned as he checked the man for a pulse.

"I don't know what happened to him." An evil look crossed Lightning's face. "It was a freak accident, no explanation really."

Fang and Hope shuddered at the look.

"Man, she's even scarier then I remember." Fang said, earning her a mock glare from Lightning. "Hey it's not my fault I'm telling the truth…"

"I'll be right back." Hope pulled a communicator off of his belt, glad to have an excuse to leave. "I need to contact the others, tell them where we are." Hope walked into another room, leaving behind an awkward silence between Fang and Lightning; Vanille filled the silence with soft snores as she fell asleep, head still resting on Pyros.

The women stared at each other. Fang was trying to see if anything had changed with Lightning while Lightning was trying to figure out what was going through her old friends Pulsian head.

"So…" Fang's eyes had a mischievous gleam. "What's going on between you and the kid?" Lightning looked caught off guard. It was a look that Fang thought was very funny.

On Lightning's part it wasn't exactly a question she expected, or at least not so quickly.

Lightning sighed. She didn't know what to say. On one hand she loved Hope, and he felt the same. But he was still underage so she couldn't do anything, and Fang wasn't exactly the best at keeping a secret…

"It's none of your business." Lightning said.

"So you like him?" Fang nodded sagely.

"Fang you pushing your luck." Lightning warned.

"You really haven't changed." Fang shook her head sadly. "Well if you don't like him I do."

"…What?" Lightning sounded dumbfounded.

"Yeah, he's gotten sexier over the years." Fang smirked seeing Lightning's eyebrow twitch. "Who knows maybe…?"

"Shut up." Lightning warned. "You may not talk about Hope like that."

_So she does like him._ Fang closed her eyes and smirked. _Let's see… how old was Hope? He looked fifteen or sixteen, well a little short… but he was pretty mature. So if he was sixteen and it's been three years he's nineteen. So does that mean Lightning's hesitating? Or maybe Hope found someone else…_

"Hhmm." Fang opened an eye and saw Lightning absently cleaning her gunblade. "So why are you hesitating? I know you like him, you know you like him. So what's the point in waiting?"

Lightning shot Fang a glare. If memory served her then once Fang got an idea in her head she would stick to it.

"There's an age difference you know." Lightning watched Fang smirk. She did not like that evil, mischievous, smirk. Especially since she figured it probably meant trouble, and that was the last thing Lightning needed at the moment.

"Okay then." Fang said and yawned.

Lightning watched her. She was sure that Fang was planning something, she just couldn't figure out what.

"They'll be here in a few hours." Hope said as he entered the room, oblivious to the previous conversation. "All we have to do is hunker down until then…"

Hope frowned. Lightning was sitting down and looking absolutely pissed. Vanille was innocently asleep on Pyros. And Fang had her eyes closed, the strangest smile plastered to her face.

_Why do I have the feeling I missed something…_ Hope sat next to Lightning.

"Um Light." He whispered.

"Yeah?" Lightning was trying not to sound annoyed. It wasn't Hope's fault Fang was being stubborn, well not directly at least

"Um… nothing." Hope sighed. "Now to wait…"

* * *

It was the better part of five hours before they were rescued. In which time Fang had talked a lot with Hope. In Lightning's eyes it was more like flirting then talking. And Hope… he seemed completely oblivious to it.

Lightning wasn't sure which made her angrier. Fang's flirting or Hope's apparent ignorance of it. It was no small wonder that Fang was still alive after the five hours.

Of course Hope had noticed Lightning grinding her teeth and throwing death glares at the wall. He swore to talk to her, see what was wrong, once they got back to base.

"Yo boss." Jo called as the last crystal shard was pulled from the entrance to the house. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Lightning called, getting up rather testily.

"That's good." Steve said. "We were worrying 'bout you guys."

"Detain Pyros. Have Fang and Vanille escorted back to the city." Lightning ordered, ignoring Steve.

"Light…" Hope started, but stopped when Lightning glared at him.

"Escort the commander as well. Jo, Reiner we'll secure the area, make sure that Oran isn't nearby." Lightning walked briskly away, Jo and Reiner in tow.

Everyone else, save Vanille who was oblivious and Fang who knew what was going on, looked at Hope with varying degrees of annoyance.

"You're not supposed to look at your commander like that." Hope muttered indignantly.

"You pissed 'er off." Steve said dully.

"And now she's going to take it out on us." Justin added.

"Wait." Fang said surprised. "You're really the boss of these soldiers… and Lightning? That wasn't some kind of joke?" Fang looked shell shocked.

"I knew it!" Vanille chirped happily, grabbing unto Hopes hand and spinning him around in a fit of energy. "I bet he's even had sex with Light!"

Vanille didn't notice how red Hope's face got at the thought. Though neither Fang nor his soldiers missed the gesture.

"V-Vanille stop it!" Hope stuttered, trying to reclaim his hand from the rowdy nineteen year old.

"Why?" Vanille stopped and tilted her head to the side, eyes peering at Hope.

"Because it's… um…" Hope never could win against her stare. It wasn't for the same reason he couldn't win against Lightning, rather she was like a little sister in his mind. "Never mind, just let go of my hand please."

Vanille let go, but she then skipped amongst the soldiers happily. Fang on the other punched Hope in arm and wrapped a hand around a now annoyed Hope's shoulder. Ryan and Maqui looked at Hope, mouths open wide.

"How the hell…" Ryan started, voice amazed.

"Are you some kind of love god?" Maqui added. "I mean first Lexis, then the fan girls. Then Lightning but now these two…"

"It's not fair!" Steve fell on the ground and beat it with his fist. "We're way more attractive then you!" A vein twitched in Hopes forehead.

Fang, who was still attached to his shoulder saw this and frowned. It was hard to believe that this was Hope, the Hope that was barely chest level. The Hope that gave long speeches and said wise things, even though he was normally the first to need to stop and rest.

"Maqui, Steve move the transports over here." Hope bellowed. "Justin, Ryan secure the perimeter, move it now!"

Fang and Vanille stared at Hope in amazement as his soldiers dispatched. Neither in their most drunken bet had thought Hope would ever be capable of sounding so commanding. It made Vanille uncomfortable and Fang snort in laughter.

"You sure do take after the soldier." Fang patted Hope hard on the back, almost staggering the surprised boy. "Maybe you're like a male Lightning?" For Fang that was a strangely appealing thought.

"Just shut up." Hope grumbled.

_Well that hasn't changed at least._ Fang smirked at Hope. _You're just as emotional as I remember you._

"Aw, that's so mean Hope." Vanille complained a pout on her face. Hope looked at her, eyebrow twitching. But he couldn't stay mad at Vanille for long, after all it's hard to stay mad at someone you consider a little sister… especially when her pout's that cute.

"Sorry." Hope grumbled, directing his gaze to the distant crystal sky. "Just been a stressful week." Hope looked down to Fang, a frown on his face. "The question is how did you guys get in Bodhum? We all thought you were frozen in that spire holding Cocoon up."

"Um… I think we were." Vanille frowned as she tried to think.

"We were." Fang looked out at the destroyed form of crystal Bodhum. The rubble from the dome had crushed almost everything, a few buildings and patches of crystal sand remained but aside from that it was all crushed under crystal rubble. "I'm not sure what happened, but it felt… like we were being called. I'm not sure if that was when we were moved or when we woke up." Fang scratched the back of her. "But it was like someone grabbed us and tore the crystal off…" Fang faltered.

"Do you two remember anything about Oran?" Hope asked.

"Who's Oran?" Vanille looked confused.

"Sorry kid… er… Hope, I don't remember anything that happened while we slept." Fang shook her head. This new Hope was going to take more than a little getting used to."'Cept talking to you guys…" Hope sighed and shook his head.

_Why do I have a feeling that my life's about to get even more complicated?_ Hope thought as Vanille grabbed his arm and started to skip along.

"H-Hey Vanille!" Hope shouted. "We need to wait here for the transport…"

"But I want to look around…" There was that pout again.

"Hey I'll come to." Fang grabbed him by the other arm. "It's been awhile and I want to stretch my legs a little." Together the women dragged a struggling Hope across Bodhum.

"Guys stop!" hope shouted. In the distance he could see Lightning looking his way. It was too far to be sure but she looked… upset? _Light's sad? Angry?...is it my fault?_ She turned away and Hope's heart sank.

_There's one things I'll never understand._ Hope looked up at the crystal sky, a sigh escaping his lips. _Women, especially one named Lightning…_

* * *

New Palumpolum. Arsenal.

"…And this is my office." Hope said as he concluded Fang's tour of the base. Vanille had gone straight to the bunks once Hope showed her where they were. Fang on the other hand had seemed interested in seeing around the base, since she would be living there until they could find a more permanent place for them to stay.

"It's kind of impressive." Fang leaned in the doorframe, looking out at the hallway, while Hope sat behind his desk.

"What is?" Hope sighed and pulled down a folder full of paperwork.

"That it's just been three years." Fang's voice had a wistful air to it. "And you've built a city this big."

"New Palumpolum's not the biggest." Hope read over the documents quickly and signed. "New Nautilus is by far the most impressive. Though New Bodhum isn't bad either." Hope rubbed his eyes as he saw the endless fine print of the next document. "It's an ocean side city so it's arguably the most beautiful of the five, though Palumpolum and Oerba's farming system is what keeps the people fed…"

"Oerba?" Fang stood up and looked at Hope. Surprise, happiness and something Hope couldn't define etched on her face. Of course to that reaction all Hope could do was smile.

"Yep. There are five cities. New Bodhum where the Guardian Corp and NORA train soldiers. New Nautilus which is the entertainment capital of the new world. Then there's Eden where our elected officials reside, it's also a center for higher education." Hope rubbed his eyes; the small print was killing him. "Oerba and New Palumpolum produce food and are responsible for exploration. Oerba produces meat mostly while Palumpolum handles grains and that kind of stuff."

"Nice." Fang smiled, eyes looking at the ceiling. "Has… has Oerba changed?" Hope glanced up at her.

"I would hope so." Hope face palmed himself as he realized the accidental pun. "I mean Cie'th aren't exactly adept herders…"

"That's not what I meant!" Fang gave Hope a look.

"I know." Hope sighed and put the document aside; deciding that looking into eyeglasses would be a good idea later. "It's not quite what you described; we're not one big family. But the community is loyal; most of the people there would give you the shirt off their back if you asked… a few would even give you their pants…" Hope shook his head at the awkward memory.

"Do I want to know?" Fang was trying to imagine some of the people she knew from Oerba giving someone else their pants; it was a weird mental image.

"Snow… Um…" Hope sighed and set his work down. "Me and Snow and Sazh went up to Oerba one day. Snow wanted to establish a NORA base there and Sazh wanted to look at ship parts. So when we went Snow someone give someone else their shirt because they were cold…" Hope blushed; this was as awkward to tell as it was to experience. "And he noticed a guy running around with ratty old pants and he thought in the um… name of friendship he'd give the man his pants… in public. He took his pants off and…" Fang was trying not to laugh, and failing. "He ran around the rest of the day without pants... and I had to walk with him…"

"You serious?" Fang managed after a moment. "Didn't he get embarrassed?" Hope's face turned even bright red before he rested it on the desk. In retrospect he probably shouldn't have told Fang this story, but what's done is done.

"No. A bunch of school girls waved at him and he struck poses." Fang walked nearer Hope's desk, smirking the whole time. "And they took pictures of Snow, and me when he put me in a headlock. Now whenever I go to Oerba I'm known as the guy the pants-less hobo gave a noogie."

"I've missed a lot." She sat on his desk and stared at the side of his head.

"Yep." Hope pushed himself up and leaned back in his semi comfy chair. "We'll get you brought up to speed tomorrow." Hope promised. "Right now I've got more paper work then I can shake Sazh's afro at…" Fang shook her head before getting up.

"Right, one thing I didn't' miss." Fang smirked as she walked out of the room. "We're going to give you a lesson in humor tomorrow, okay?"

"Whatever…" Hope called as the door closed. He then sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to make sense of the week. But what kept popping up in his mind was Lightning.

_I've hurt her…_ Hope sighed and sank further in his chair._ I really need to apologize, but I don't know what I did…_

He sighed and resolved his paperwork could wait for tomorrow. Right now he owed it to Lightning to apologize and ask her to forgive him, even though he didn't know what he'd done.

* * *

Esthiem Residence

Bartholomew had come across a great many awkward situation in his home. Like the time Hope sleep walked out of the house naked and thought he was driving one of the bushes down the road.

The time that Hope had washed a red blanket with all the houses white clothes. And, consequently, the time all Hope had to wear out was pink. There was even a time when Bartholomew had found a live frog in the fridge, as to why is was there is still a mystery.

However the sight of a lethargic Lightning lying on the couch was perhaps the most awkward thing that had ever happened in his house. Made all the worse by the bowl of melting ice cream that was on the coffee table in front of her.

_I should probably ask her what's wrong…_ Bartholomew thought from where he stood in the hallway. _But then again this is Lightning…_

Bartholomew waged a mental debate before his kind, fatherly, side won over him. Bartholomew cautiously approached Lightning, making sure she knew he was coming just in case she had her gunblade anywhere nearby.

"Do you want to talk?" Bartholomew offered as he neared the ever dangerous soldier.

Lightning just gave him a glance before returning to staring a hole in the wall. Bartholomew took this as a positive sign and sat on the arm of the couch.

"You know when a woman is really upset eating ice cream is a giveaway." Bartholomew got a dirty look from Lightning. "You know you can talk to me right?" Lightning stared at him a moment, deciding if she trusted him or not. And then she sighed glared at the ice cream.

"It's stupid." She muttered.

"A lot of things in life are stupid." Bartholomew assured. "But that doesn't mean we don't need to talk about them."

"Your being pushy." Lightning sighed. "We found Fang and Vanille in old Bodhum…"

"That's great." Bartholomew smirked broadly. "I never did thank them for… ooh never mind…" Bartholomew was getting the death glare."Sorry… please continue…"

"And she flirted with Hope." Lightning decided to leave the dangerous part of the mission out, no need to worry Bartholomew. "And Hope didn't even seem to mind…" Lightning was staring back at the ice cream, wondering if her glare could melt it.

"I see…" Bartholomew shook his head. "You know he probably didn't know she was flirting with him." Lightning tensed, hands clenching slightly. "I mean it's not like he has a lot of experience with girls…"

"What about Lexis?" Lightning growled. "Or those girls that joined because he was on the recruitment poster? And now he even lets Fang, Fang of all people! flirt with him?"

_This is not going to end well._ Bartholomew sighed.

"Now Lightning be fare…"

"I am being Fare." Lightning was sitting up now and glaring at Bartholomew.

"No your…" Lightning drew her gunblade and pointed it at Bartholomew. "Now that's not nice!" Bartholomew was not backing down.

_What is it with Esthiems and stubbornness?_

Lightning was about to lower the weapon when the door opened.

"Dad do you know where…Light… is…" Hope had stopped in the doorway staring at the scene unfolding in his living room. Lightning's eyes widened and weapon slipped from her grasp, landing softly on the couch. Bartholomew was frozen, knowing exactly how this looked.

And Hope, he looked shocked.

"Light… what the hell are you doing?" The silent anger in Hope's voice was unnerving.

"What am I doing?" His silent anger was matched by Lightning's. "What about you? Flirting with Fang? And what about Lexis and those fan girls?"

"I've already told you…"

"What have you told me?" Lightning got off the couch and angrily walked towards Hope. "That Lexis was the one interested in you? If that's so then why the hell is she still after you? And then 'fan girls' what are you doing about them? And what about Fang? She comes out of stasis and you flirt with her, tell me what I'm supposed to think?"

"It wasn't like that…" Hope tried to reason, but an angry Lightning is not a listening Lightning.

"Like hell." Lightning yelled.

"Light you have to trust me! I don't encourage them, hell I've done everything I can with Lexis and she still won't leave me alone." Hope yelled back, their tempers slowly rising. "And Fang, what do you mean I was flirting with Fang? We were talking; we're friends you know…"

"How fucking thick headed are you." Lightning turned her back to him, body shaking.

"Light…" Hope said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. A hand which she threw off.

"Look… we'll talk later." Lightning walked away, body no longer shaking from anger. "Just leave me alone…"

"Light." Hope started after her, but was stopped when Bartholomew put a hand on his shoulder. "Let go." Hope demanded half heartedly.

"Son I'm about impart on you a piece of wisdom it took me years to learn." Bartholomew said seriously. "Sometimes women need their space, especially when it's that time of the month…" Hope looked at his father, an unshed tear in his eye.

"I hurt her, didn't I?" It was a rhetorical question.

"She needs some space." Bartholomew said firmly. "When she calms down then you can sort this out, but until then you'll just make things worse. Trust me; I learned this the hard way."

"Alright…" Hope rubbed his eyes. "I-I'm going back to the base. There's a mass of paperwork for me to do. I'll see you tomorrow…" Hope walked out the front door leaving Bartholomew in a now quiet house.

_Teenagers._ Bartholomew sat on the couch. _She may be twenty four, and he may be seventeen. _Bartholomew picked up the melting, uneaten, bowl of ice cream._ But they act like teenagers…_ He absently ate. _Nora, are you laughing up there? They're acting just like we did… Good days…_

Bartholomew couldn't see it but his wife was indeed laughing. Not because her son was hurt, but because if this was the worst fight they'd had so far then she couldn't help but think they'd be alright…

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**And that's that. The next chapter should be up over the weekend. I don't have a lot going on so plenty of time to write.**

**Hopefully this turned out alright. It was pretty hard to write. I had to rewrite it a couple times and I'm still not totally sure about it, but I suppose it's not to bad. Still don't think it's my best chapter, but I'll put my name on it.**

**Also I'm at a bit of a quandary. I'm not sure what element to cast Vanille and Fang as. As I was thinking earth for Vanille and air for Fang, but I'm not quite sure that fits them. And going by their full ATB bar gauge ability doesn't help much. Fang's was Highwind and I can't tell a lot from that. And Vanille's was death… which seems kind of dark. Unless of course theirs a darker side to the girl… hm… No, that's an idea for another day. Anyways, if you have an opinion on this feel free to share. I'm ever open to suggestions and ideas.**

**Now Good… whatever time of the day/night it happens to be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N)**

…**I know I'm supposed to put something here to say hello. I just don't know what.**

**Anyways I don't know about ya'll but it's been a great weekend. Me and my youngest played Bad Company almost all day yesterday. I cooked cheese burgers for dinner, and didn't burn the house down! And today's sermon went off without a hitch.**

**But your not here to read about my day. So without further ado here's everyone's favorite section…**

**Reviews:**

**Deviljho's Hatred:  
If you like the idea I'll do it. Normally people seem to be opposed to an OC, like Pyros, being paired with a main character, like Vanille, but if you like the idea I'll do it. Honestly it's an interesting idea.  
I'm glad you like it, and as for the plot twist. It wouldn't be a plot twist if I told you would it :) **

**Disclaimer:  
It's done. I had my ninja monkey's kidnap Hope and Lightning. Now all I have to do is ransom them back to Square for the rights!... Unless Lightning murders my ninja monkeys… (sigh)**

* * *

Lightning woke to the beating of her alarm clock. She opened an eye and stared angrily at it, as though daring it to continue disrupting her slumber.

The alarm clock matched her glare by continuing to buzz annoyingly. Lightning growled and covered her head with her pillow. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to get up, her mind wasn't awake enough for that, she just knew it was the last thing she wanted to do.

However the alarm clock had a different opinion. It's incessant ringing was telling her that it was time to wake. And in the end the annoying device was flung across the room, smashing into a broken mess in the far wall.

Lightning then rolled towards the other wall and closed her eyes. Without the sound of the alarm clock the room was silent and peaceful. Normally Lightning would have fallen asleep quickly, but the high pitched buzzing had woken her up just enough so that further sleep would be rendered impossible.

"Stupid clock…" Lightning threw the blankets off.

But that was about all the will power she had to devote to waking up. So she decided to just lay there staring up at the ceiling in her underwear.

_Hope will… oh right…_ Lightning put her pillow over her head. _I yelled at him, why'd I do that? Fang… that's right. Fang was flirting with him and I got mad. Why did I get mad?_

Lightning sighed and sat up. She scooted back in the bed and leaned against headboard, holding the pillow to her chest.

"Why did I do that?" Lightning sighed.

Lightning didn't really know. But something about so many other women being interested in Hope made her feel… what?

"Argh!" Lightning growled and buried her head in her pillow.

In most regards Lightning was a strong, well developed, woman. However on a more emotional level she had little experience.

Sure she had her sister, but that relationship had been very strained until after the L'Cie incident. Then there had been a few of her coworkers, Amodar and Cid chief among them. But she had kept them away as well.

In every relationship she had Lightning had been the soldier. Duty bound, strong willed and cold.

Then she had met Hope. Hope, the kid. Hope who wore his heart on his sleeve. And he was stubborn and open and warm.

She had met Hope, in both senses of the word. And somehow this person, who was almost her exact opposite, had wheezled his way into her heart…

"You okay in here?" Bartholomew called as he knocked on the door.

Lightning looked at the door. She really just wanted to be left alone. But being on her own never seemed to work when Hope was involved.

"Yeah." Lightning called, pulling her blanket up over herself. "Um… sir…"

"Bartholomew." Bartholomew called. "And can I come in?"

"Yes sir." Lightning said.

Bartholomew pushed the door open and cautiously poked his head inside. Last night she had been very upset and whilst Bartholomew didn't think his life was in danger it was always better to safe then have a bullet in your ass.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Bartholomew, seeing the sheathed gunblade on the other side of the room from Lightning.

"Yeah." Lightning frowned and looked at the far wall. "I yelled at Hope… didn't I?" Bartholomew sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes. You did." Lightning hugged her pillow closer to her chest.

Bartholomew frowned and looked up at the ceiling. He was thinking that this was when Nora would have something sweet and profound to say. Something that was guiding and comforting and so simple you face palmed yourself for not thinking about it.

"Do you know one of the ways to tell if two people love each other?" Bartholomew asked as he was hit by a surge of inspiration.

"There's ways to tell if people love each other?" Lightning sounded confused. Love was turning out to be far more complicated then she thought it was.

"Yep." Bartholomew wore a fatherly expression on his face as he regarded Lightning. "One of those ways is when you have a fight."

"People who love each other fight?" Lightning cocked a doubting eyebrow at Bartholomew. "Are you serious?" Bartholomew couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Of course." Bartholomew crossed his left leg over his right knee. "Me and Nora used to fight, this one time she saw this lady checking out my back side for a little too long. Believe it or not I used to be quite the stud back in the day."

Lightning rolled her eyes.

"We had an argument about it. I said it wasn't my fault, I made the grave mistake of making a joke out it and saying it wasn't my fault the ladies couldn't take their eyes of me… stop laughing…" Lightning had covered her mouth, the mental image of a young Bartholomew saying this to Nora stuck in her head. "Your not being very nice…" Bartholomew pouted.

_Oh, that's were Hope learned how to pout…_ The resemblance between Hope's pout and his father's was absolutely amazing.

"Sorry sir." Lightning said. "Please continue."

"It's not sir, just Bartholomew." Bartholomew corrected. "Anyways. Nora didn't like that. She yelled at me and being a stupid male, stop smiling, I yelled back. In the end we left angry at each other. I guess more than anything we left hurt." Bartholomew was silent in recollection for a moment. "A week later I finally got the guts to say I was sorry. I really didn't know what I did, I still don't, but I said that whatever it was I'd change. She slapped me…"

"How does that help?" Lightning asked bluntly. Bartholomew gave her a look, one that said 'hush up a moment and I'll tell you.'

"She kissed me a moment later. You see Lightning there's this thing you need to know about guys, even the more sensitive guys like Hope." Lightning was intently listening now. "We're idiots. We don't see why women checking us out is a problem, especially since we don't think about those women like that. And when you get mad at us we don't know what we did, but it hurts us to hurt you…" Bartholomew was quiet a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that we screw up. But I know Hope, he's enough like me to be pathetic, and he loves you." Bartholomew pushed himself up, brushing off his pants. "I don't know what he did, but Hope would never hurt you on purpose." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's just as new to this love thing as you are…"

"I've had a boyfriend before." Lightning stated dryly.

"Really?" Bartholomew narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Have you done anything…"

"Bartholomew! No!" Lightning shouted, blushing madly. "Just get out old man!" Bartholomew smirked.

"That's better, no sir or anything…" Bartholomew ducked a pillow and left the room. Lightning shook her head, but couldn't help but smile.

_He was right._ Lightning threw the covers off and put her feet on the floor. _I do feel better…_

* * *

Arsenal, training room.

"…Again!" Hope shouted.

"Damn it boss!" Steve yelled. "We've been doing this all morning!"

Hope was breathing heavily. Gunblade held firmly in his right and a boomerang in his left.

All around Hope were tired soldiers laying on the ground. Their training armor was beaten and more than one of them had a blood nose. A couple of broken weapons also littered the ground.

"I said again." Hope ordered. They all groaned and stood up slowly.

Ryan and Justin fell back to the ground, exclaiming in pain. Jo stumbled before Maqui caught her, but he even had to take a knee with Jo wrapped in his arms. The only two that managed to stand up properly were Reiner and Steve, and even they could barely grasp their swords.

"I thought Lightning was hard." Reiner grumbled.

"Normally Hope's a teddy bear." Maqui said, resting Jo's head in his lap. "But every now and then he gets a wild hair up his ass…"

"I can hear you." Hope warned. "Now if you have the energy to talk then you have the energy to fight…"

"Hold it kid." A familiar Australian accent called. "If you want to fight I'm up for it."

Hope turned around to see Fang smirking at him. Vanille was skipping nearby, twirling a flower in between her fingers.

"Fine. Clear out!" Hope ordered his soldiers. "You have five minutes to rest, make the most of them."

"Five minutes?" Fang twirling her spear around. "I can take you down in one." Hope sheathed the boomerang and rubbed his eyes. He was in a foul mood today and Fang's jibes were easily getting to him.

"It's been three years." Hope readied his gunblade. "I've changed a lot, have you?"

The soldiers glanced wearily at Fang and Hope before trudging off to the sidelines. The break was welcomed but they had heard stories about Fang, grant it they were probably slightly exaggerated but still she was probably one of the world's strongest warriors. Which means Hope was probably going to get his ass kicked.

"What's up guys!" Vanille called as the group sat down against one of the walls.

"Not much." Ryan said. "Just waiting for our boss to get his but kicked…" Vanille giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jo demanded impatiently.

"Don't count Hope out yet." She smiled and sat down with the soldiers. "He's stronger then we give him credit for sometimes."

Fang held her spear in two hands, confident smirk on her face. Hope held his blade loosely in his right hand, angry glare affixed on Fang.

"Ready kid?" Fang mocked.

"Ready old lady?" Hope said dryly.

"Wow, when did you get so…" Fang was cut short as a boomerang was launched from Hope's back at her.

The nimble Pulsian woman easily deflected the boomerang and stood at the ready.

"Is that all you've got?" Fang asked confidently.

Hope answered by charging her. His blade was fast, and so was Fangs spear. The two weapons met in a flurry of sparks and clangs.

Fang held her own before Hope's vicious blows forced her back a step. She was more than moderately surprised when Hope landed a kick, sending the older women flying backwards where she nimbly landed on her feet.

"Not bad kid." Fang wiped her chin, though there was no blood to wipe away. "Guess I don't need to hold back then."

"Like you were holding back before." Hope held his blade just a tad tighter, his boomerangs started to hum with energy.

"We'll see…"

Fang charged, her spear twirling through the air at near blinding speed. Hope leapt to the side and flipped his gunblade into gun mode.

As Hope sidestepped Fang jumped at him, deflecting the bullets he fired easily. Then with a wolfish grin she jumped into the air.

"Ready for this!" Hope recognized one of the catch phrases Fang called before Highwind.

_Without magic it won't be as powerful._ Hope let his blade fold out and jumped into the air to meet her. _And then there's that gap in her spear…_

Fang descended as Hope ascended. There was a mid air clang and Hope's sword was knocked from his hand and a thin cut mark marked his mask.

The pair landed, backs to each other. Fang turned towards Hope, a wide grin plastered to her face. Hope meanwhile removed his mask and threw it to the side, the metal object falling in half as it hit the ground.

"Looks like I win." Fang said leaning on her spear. "So what do I get as a prize?"

"Nothing." Hope smirked as he turned around. "We're both disarmed." Fang looked at Hope like he was stupid.

"Kid have do you need glasses or something?" Fang held up her spear, twirling it around. "As you can see my spear is perfectly… ah shit…"

The spear cracked from tip to tip. It's metal blades and wooden shaft split cleanly leaving Fang clutching a broken weapon.

"How did you…" Fang was interrupted as Hope jump kicked at her.

Fang easily sidestepped and blocked Hope's elbow. Hope followed by a high kick and a punch, which Fang deflected with the side of her arm.

She then lashed out with the heel of her own foot. Hope stepped back, and tripped on the spear. Fang took advantage of Hope's falling state to rush him, intending to drive his head into the ground.

Hope, who was ever nimble, put his hands on the ground and turned his fall into a back flip. The toe of his boot caught Fang's chin, staggering her backwards. Hope landed and the two faced each other, resting into combat ready stances.

"Your spear's design." Hope said, leaving Fang with a confused look. "If you hit perfectly between the blades you'll slip between them. From there I was just cutting through wood and my blades more than a mach for wood."

"Wow…" Fang whistled. "You've gotten smart over the years… you still can't beat me." Fang grinned as Hope's face became serious.

They moved in tandem, running straight for each other. Hope swung a strong left hook which Fang avoided, flipping hope over her shoulder in the process.

Hope however held on to her arm and as he was flipped he threw Fang. Fang, who hadn't expected an advanced maneuver like that, hit the ground in a hard roll, coming to a stop twenty feet away.

"I win." Hope said simply.

"How?" Fang pushed herself up and looked at Hope with a frown. "Who taught you how to do that?" Hope shrugged as he walked to his gunblade.

"I did." Hope picked up his blade and holstered it. "In most things I taught myself." Fang looked surprised.

"What 'bout Light? I would have thought she'd have taught you how to fight." Hope shrugged.

"She lived in Bodhum and me and dad lived here." Hope turned to her, a strange look on his face. "We kept in touch but it's hard to teach someone something over the phone. So I taught myself. Though Light's given me plenty of advice over the years…" Hope trailed off, a sad look briefly washing over his face.

"Something happen?" Fang asked.

"Nothing." Hope muttered, he then tilted his head at his men. "It's lunch time; get your asses out of here!"

"Yes sir!" And like that they were gone as fast as humanly possible.

"Fang, Vanille." Hope called as he slowly walked out of the room. "Maqui will take you guys to find a place to live later…" Hope was stopped when Fang grabbed his shoulder.

"Now hold on a moment." Fang spun Hope around to face her. "You haven't told me what's wrong yet." There was a stubborn look on her face. "And don't even think about lying to me."

Hope regarded her a moment before shaking his head. He grabbed Fang's wrist and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"It's nothing…" Fang upper cutted Hope. Hope's body was propelled several feet into the air before it came down on the ground with a hard thud.

"I warned you, don't lie to me." Fang walked over to Hope and kneeled next to him. "Now tell me, what's the problem?"

Hope stared up at her, staying where he was on the ground. Fang didn't blink; she just looked at him surprisingly patiently. Well patient for Fang.

"Your not going to let me go until I tell you, are you?" Fang shook her head no, and grinned at Hope as he sighed dejectedly. "Light's mad at me. Which makes me mad because it's my fault she's upset."

"Which is why you were beating the brains out of your soldiers?" Fang deduced. "Have you tried apologizing?" Hope looked away, causing Fang to sigh.

"I went home to say I was sorry but..." Hope sighed, he felt like he had been sighing a lot lately. "We got into an argument. And I hurt her…"

"Wait, your so worked up because you got into a fight?" Fang shook her head, trying not to laugh. "A little lovers spat is it?"

"F-Fang!" Hope stuttered. "We aren't lovers!" Fang rolled her eyes.

"You Cocoon people make life a lot harder than it has to be." Fang stood up. "If two people really love each other." She pulled Hope to his feet. "Then why should age matter?" Hope gave her a look.

"Pulse never had a lot of sex offenders, did they?" Hope asked, eyebrow raised. Fang smirked.

"The one's we did have didn't make it very far." Fang picked up her ruined spear. "Why? Cocoon doesn't kill 'em on the spot?"

"No…" Hope took a few steps away from Fang. "But the retribution is immense. That's why we decided to wait…"

"Why do people From Cocoon make life so complicated?" Fang asked rhetorically.

"I don't know Fang." Vanille said as skipped up beside them. "Not everything they do is messed up." Fang cocked an eyebrow at Vanille.

"Name two." Fang dared.

"Their beds are nice and comfy." Vanille grabbed Hope's arm. "And their bathrooms are way better than ours!" Fang and Hope gave her a look.

"You know I'm glad." Hope said as detangled his arm from Vanille. "That you two haven't changed at all."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Fang called as Hope started to walk away.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Hope shouted back.

"Hey Hope." Fang smirked. "Your having dinner with me and Vanille tonight…"

"Why would I do that?" Hope stopped and gave them a quizzical look.

"I won." Fang called. Hope snorted and shook his head.

"How do you figure…?" A boomerang thonked him between the eyes. Lifting Hope off his feet where he hit the ground hard.

"So you at six!" And with that Fang was gone, leaving a giggling Vanille and a hurting Hope.

_Maker, why do women have to make my life complicated?_ Hope thought. Asking himself a question that has plagued thousands of males throughout the ages…

* * *

Arsenal. Hope's office.

"Paperwork…" Hope groaned as he hatefully looked at the two mountains of files that flanked him on either side. "And to think, a promotion sounded pretty good a week ago."

With a sigh Hope got back to the eve tedious job of signing his name to a hundred thousand pointless documents. Pointless as they may be he still read over each one carefully, cursing every few minutes when he saw small legal print.

Hope was beginning to think that the military hired lawyers to design the paperwork. There was no other explanation for the flowery legal print and fancy, far too long, words that adorned the pages. Turning what, if he had designed it, would have been a simple, straightforward, two page item into a twenty plus page monster.

"Sir." A soldier called from the other side of the door.

Hope got up and headed for the door. He was happy for any excuse to delay the paperwork. And so he almost giddily opened the door, and froze eyes wide.

"Someone's here to see you." The soldier said, gesturing his head towards a familiar figure.

Lightning stood beside the soldier. And instead of the normal military apparel she was dressed in faded blue jeans and one of Hope's old yellow sweaters. Her hair was a mess, probably un-brushed, and fell around her head in uneven tangles. The only thing normally was the pendant around her neck and the heavy combat boots.

"Light…" Hope looked up at the soldier. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job sir." The soldier gave Hope a wink before he walked off. "I'll tell the men you'll be busy for 'bout an hour…"

"Hey wait!" Hope called, but was too late. The soldier had turned down the hallway and out of sight. "I'm so screwed…"

"That's how it all starts isn't it?" Lightning asked almost nervously.

"How what starts?" Hope and Lightning walked into Hope's office.

"The rumors. The one's that make you sound like an animal." Lightning closed the door.

"I suppose. Honestly I don't hear much about them." Hope sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, motioning for Lightning to sit in the other. "Um Light…" Hope started but faltered. He knew he had to say this just right, or he could hurt Lightning again.

"Yeah?" Lightning locked eyes with Hope. The brightness of her blue eyes gave Hope strength.

"I'm sorry." Hope bowed his head and shut his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll do anything to make it up to you, just please forgive me…" Hope swallowed hard. He was expecting to get hit, maybe kicked, and yelled at a lot. So it was a great surprise when Lightning pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Shut up. " Lightning ordered. "You didn't do anything wrong… I just overreacted. I know you wouldn't do anything because you love me, it just… hard to see so many people interested in you…" Lightning swallowed and Hope could feel her cheeks flush against the side of his neck. "I mean it makes me wonder why you chose me…" Hope snorted in laughter, which earned him a hard punch in the stomach.

"Ow… point taken." He groaned in pain as he sat up. "Light I couldn't choose anyone but you." Hope smirked, though he held his stomach tightly. "No one's ever just loved me for being me. I mean Lexis is interested in me because I was a L'Cie. Those 'fan girls' just think I'm hot and Fang, well Fang's a friend. Nothing more." Lightning tilted her head down, hair covering her eyes.

"What about Vanille? She's always hanging on your arm…" Lightning muttered. She then glared at Hope as he laughed. "Hey it's not funny!" Hope stopped laughing, afraid he'd get punched again.

"Light Vanille's like my little sister." Hope couldn't stop smirking. "And you don't date your sister…" Lightning felt relieved.

"Yeah… though if you listen to some of Fang's story's…" Hope laughed.

"Well that's different; everyone on Pulse was crazy if you believe everything that Fang says." Hope and Lightning smiled.

"Well, there's some crazy things I don't mind." Hope said, looking down at his feet.

"What's that?" Lightning asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter how old you are. The most important thing is that two people love each other." Hope blushed. "Of course we still need to wait for… you know. For it to be right before…" Lightning cut him off by pulling him into a bear hug.

"Yep." She nestled her head into his neck. "My Hope's back…"

"And so is my Light." Hope sat up, smirking like an idiot. "You want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Lightning sighed.

"You know that could be considered…" Hope put a finger on her lips, silencing Lightning.

"Fang and Vanille will be there to. And we can bring my dad, maybe Maqui and Jo." Hope said.

"Fang…" Lightning frowned. Hope rolled his eyes.

"Hey you may be mad at her but it'll give us all a good chance to catch up, won't it?" Hope reasoned. Lightning narrowed her eyes.

"Will there be Chinese food involved?" Lightning looked absolutely deadly.

"Well… there will be now?" Hope wouldn't admit it, but he thought that deadly look was attractive.

"Good." She rested her head on his shoulder again. "Because I like Chinese food." Lightning realized that this was the happiest she had been in a long time.

She also realized it would still be a few days before she would move on. But at least when she did she knew Hope would be there, waiting for her.

* * *

Bodhum. NORA's head quarters.

"Paperwork…" Snow groaned as he banged his head on the desk. "This is NORA, why the hell do we have so much paperwork?" Snow sighed and leaned back in his chair. Today was supposed to be a tough training regiment for his men, but now with Hope's report about Oran his desk had suddenly filled up with paperwork.

Paperwork that as the head of NORA he had no choice but to fill out in a timely manner.

"Sometimes I hate my job…" Snow complained.

"That's your problem commander." A rusty old voice said. Snow glanced up and smirked.

"What's up Jaeger?" Snow pushed the paperwork aside and turned his attention to the second in command of NORA's operations.

"Not much I'm afraid." Jaeger said as he slowly sat down in one of Snow's comfortable plush chairs. "Though patrols are getting more then this old man can handle." Snow nodded.

"You want me to take you off the patrol chart?" Snow offered. "I mean we have plenty of men to take care of it, no need for old dogs like us to go out." Jaeger laughed.

"You think your old son? Just wait another sixty years. Then you'll know what it's like to be old." Jaeger smiled a few moments longer before sighing.

"I take it you're not here today for pleasantries?" Snow said.

"No. I'm here to talk to you about this Oran character." Jaeger produced a file from under his armpit. "It seems he's not a new face."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked as he took the file.

"He was a sanctum L'Cie. But I knew him long before that."

"How'd you know him old man?" Snow asked seriously, his normal hero smirk gone for the moment.

"Three years ago, just before you became L'Cie, Oran was given a focus." Jaeger leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and frowning. "He never told me what it was, but I do have a theory."

"Which is?" Snow asked.

"I think Oran was part of a contingency plan. Just in case something happened and people survived the fall of Cocoon." Jaeger looked at Snow, lips curling downwards. "This is just idle speculation but I know three people that were frozen at that time. The first is Oran…"

"And who are the others?" Snow interrupted. Jaeger gave him a look of reprimand.

"How did you teachers put up with you? Better yet how does poor Serah put up with an oaf like you?" Snow gave the older man his hero grin.

"Sorry, now can you tell me who the other two men were?" Snow asked nicely.

"Much better, we'll make a gentleman out of you yet." Jaeger pulled two more files from under his arm and handed them to Snow. "There names were Vexor and Shadow. Guardian Corp elitists. Regarded as two of the best soldiers to have ever lived…"

"Vexor… Shadow…" Snow frowned. "Why do those names sound familiar…?" Snow turned to his computer and started bringing up personal rosters. "Those names. I've heard of names like those… and… here it is." Snow sighed in relief. "Never mind. Vex and Shade, different names."

"But similar names." Jaeger pushed himself up. "Let's check on them, just to be sure. I don't want to risk it. Especially if Oran's the same as I remember him."

"Alright, I'll alert the Guardian Corp." Snow started dialing on his phone. "But let's just hope they aren't the guys you think they are." Jaeger nodded as he left.

"Yes, for all our sakes let's hope those two died a long time ago…"

* * *

Patrol, the forest around Bodhum.

"Keep a steady pace." A cold voice ordered. "We are expected back in thirty seven minutes."

The voice belonged to a six foot seven man. The man was dressed all in black. From his heavy combat boots and canvas trousers to his tight shirt, which showed off his muscular abdomen, to the trench coat the covered his shoulder and black metal gloves. Even the katana on his back was sheathed in black.

His skin was the palest white. His face had sharp, strangely attractive, features. Offset by his yellow eyes. Eyes which were covered by his lanky shinny black hair that came almost to the small of his back.

"Shade!" A tired voice called.

"Vex your slowing the group down." Shade remarked coldly.

"Damnit Shade, slow the hell down!"

Vex was five foot five. He wore dark yellow greaves that came up past his knees. A dark tan pair of trousers were tucked into the greaves. A worn brown leather shirt adorned his upper body and was tucked gently into his metal claws. The claws were tied tightly just behind his wrists and extended three feet away from his hands.

The claws were Vex's favorite weapon. Their AMP modification allowed them to slice through everything but the strongest blades.

Such a weapon went well with his feral features and dirty dark brown hair. His eyes were a strangely feverish green.

"No." Shade then leapt through the air, moving quickly.

"Shade!" Vex growled as he jumped after the taller man.

Shade stopped, a good fifty feet away from where they had just been, and frowned at Vex.

"What is it? Did you find a monster we need to dispatch?" Shade reached for his katana.

"You really are that thick aren't you?" Shade looked at Vex confused.

"What about me is thick?" Shade asked.

A group of soldiers ran out of the trees, panting profusely.

"Sir… wait up…" The lead soldier wheezed.

"I see." Shade frowned and leaned against a tree. "More endurance training is required." A collective groan filled the air. "Vex stay here. I will scout ahead."

"Alright." Vex crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

Shade took several quick, fast, leaps. Easily putting his men out of eyesight.

"Shade." A voice echoed on the wind. Shade stopped in a small clearing far from his men.

"Ventus." Shade looked around briefly, making sure he was not followed. "What does Oran want?"

"It's time." Ventus said cryptically.

"I see." Shade drew the katana and turned back the way he'd come. "I'll clean up here, and then we'll meet you by Oerba."

"Understood. I'll inform Lord Oran." Ventus's voice started to fade.

"Ventus. Oran isn't lord of anything." Shade walked calmly towards his men. "So please don't inflate his already impressive ego."

Ventus didn't reply. Shade didn't expect him to.

"Boss!" One of his soldiers, a scrawny teenager with brown hair and an ever to loose uniform, called. "Did you find anything?" The soldier ran up beside Shade.

"Yes." In a blinding movement Shade stabbed through the man's chest. "I found that I have to kill you all…"

Everything was silent as the soldier gasped, body sliding down the blade. Shade frowned and kicked the body off, letting it land hard on the ground.

"Traitor…" Another man said breathlessly. "How could you just…" He was cut short as Shade charged him.

"You're the traitor." Oran cut into the man's chest and twirled out of the way of the blood. "You're the one's…" Another flash of steel and a man was disarmed. "That trusted me."

The three remaining soldiers opened fire. Shade easily twisted out of the way before leaping backwards, disappearing into the darkness.

"Come on!" Vex shouted as he stepped behind the soldiers. "Keep firing…"

The soldiers obeyed. Until Vex used one swipe of his claws to kill two of them. His claws cut deep into the back, ruining their spines, and left them sprawled out on the ground.

"No…." The last soldier turned around, a horrified look on his face. "Rick… Guy…" He tripped and landed hard on his rear, gun clattering away from him. "You killed them…"

"No duh dumbass." Vex let his claws hang by his side, blood dripping from them and unto the ground.

"W-why?" The man choked back sobs. "Why would you…" He was cut off as Shade sliced across the back of his neck, snapping his spine and filling the man's lungs with blood.

"Shade! Why'd you do that? He was about to piss his pants!" Vex stamped his feet in anger. Shade on the other hand just wiped the blood on the man's shirt.

"It was a waste of time." Shade sheathed the blade and turned away. "His last words wouldn't have changed his fate. So there's no use hearing them." And with that Shade leapt off into the night.

Vex stared angrily after him. "Cold bastard…" Vex ran after him, the pair disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Dinner. Chang Fu's Chinese restaurant, New Palumpolum.

"…And that was when Vanille fell asleep." Fang said, arms stretched to her sides as she told a story. "So when I got back the water had… how do I say this? Reduced itself, reduced itself into nonexistence. The pot was glowing red and flecks were falling off..."

"Fang!" Vanille pouted from her seat by Hope. "Your so mean!"

"Am not!" Fang said in mock hurt. "I'm just trying to teach Hope…"

"And what is the lesson?" Lightning asked, trying not to smirk in amusement.

"Never boil tea water and fall asleep." Fang crossed her arms and nodded sagely. "Nothing good ever comes of it."

The group was sitting in a secluded booth in New Palumpolum's most prestigious Chinese Restaurant. Fang was sitting on one side with Maqui and Bartholomew flanking her. Hope sat on the other with Lightning and Vanille at either side of him.

"Yeah right, you guys don't think I'd be sill enough to fall asleep with the stove on, do you?" Hope's question was met with silence and strange looks. "Thanks for the vote of confidence…" A deflated Hope said. Lightning was about to say something to cheer him up when Vanille grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry Hope; I'm on your side." Vanille said peppily.

"Thanks Vanille…" Hope could feel Lightning glare at the side of his head. "But can you let my arm go?"

"Okay!" She let him go and turned to her finished meal.

"Ah you two are so cute together." Fang declared, smirking as Lightning clenched her fist around her drink.

"Fang!" Bartholomew and Hope said at the same time.

Lightning glanced at Hope, the anger fading from her face as she grabbed his hand under the table. Hope squeezed and she returned the gesture.

_I guess I can forgive Fang…_ Lightning thought. _It's not like Hope meant it that way…_

"What? It's true!" Fang defended. Vanille giggled and Hope shook his head sadly.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Hope sighed, resting his head against the table.

"Get what?" Fang asked. "It's true…"

Conversational banter continued for the next thirty minutes. Hope told Fang and Vanille about his adventures in New Palumpolum, earning a few surprised looks from Lightning. She never realized just how much of Hope's life she missed until he started telling tales which ranged from helping Bartholomew install the houses plumbing to defending the town from a pack of Behemoths.

Lightning promised herself she wasn't going to miss anything else.

Dessert came around and conversation became more somber. Bartholomew talked about Nora. Everyone sat in rapt attention as Bartholomew recounted their first date. He told them everything, from how nervous he was to how Nora kissed him on the cheek when he walked her home.

For Hope it was a melancholy thing. He loved stories about his mother, but it always reminded him that she was gone. Lightning squeezed his hand reassuringly when she saw his eyes water.

"Damn, you got a kiss on your first date?" Fang said bluntly. "I guess it runs in the family."

"What does?" Bartholomew sounded confused.

"Nothing." Fang shook her head, as though what she meant should have been obvious. "Hey Hope?" Fang said almost nervously.

"Yeah?" Hope frowned as he locked eyes with Fang. She seemed oddly nervous, not a very Fang like state.

"Do you think we could visit Oerba?" Fang and Vanille wore oddly somber expressions. "I know it's not the same as we remember it, but it's our home. So I… we want to see it."

The table was quiet a moment as Hope smirked.

"Alright then. I've got more than enough vacation time, and I'll get Light assigned as an escort." Lightning shot Hope a look. "It'll be like a vacation…"

"Thank you Hope!" Vanille had grabbed his arm again, squealing with glee. "Thank you thank you thank you…!"

For once Lightning wasn't annoyed at Vanille. It was hard to be mad at her when she was that happy.

"Thank you Hope." Fang wiped at her eyes. "It means a lot."

"No problem." Hope smiled broadly. "It's been a long time. Besides I need to talk to someone there…"

"Who?" Lightning asked curiously.

"Shamus, leader of Oerba's NORA branch…"

* * *

Oerba, Ashensand

A strong breeze blew over The Ashensand. Some of the white powder was picked up and whipped about, causing a tall man to smirk.

The man's hair was a carrot like color. As was the thin beard that covered his chine and extended to his side burns. (a chinstrap) His eyes were a vibrant grin and his smile was bright, despite the stained teeth. A bandanna was tied around his neck. The white bandanna had a green clover emblazoned on the front.

His white Victorian style shirt was open in the front, revealing a strong toned body. His pants were a dark blue pair of jeans and shined black tennis shoes.

And slung over his shoulder was a hefty shotgun.

"Oi Shamus!" A pair of scrawny teenagers yelled as they were being chased by a pack of Gorgonopsids.

"Boy's what'd you do this time!" Shamus yelled in his Irish accent.

"It was all Adair's fault!" One of the twins yelled.

"What? Baird's the one that dared me to throw a rock at 'em!" Adair defended.

"You were daff enough to listen!" Baird yelled back.

Shamus just sighed and wondered where he went wrong with those boys.

"Boy's lead it 'round here." Shamus ordered, pumping the shotgun. "I'll take care of 'em from there."

"Alright." Adair and Baird shouted.

The pair ran up the hill towards Shamus. Shamus held the shotgun out with one hand and smiled as the boys passed him. The first shot sent one of the beasts flying backwards, head and back shot full of holes.

The remaining five creatures spread out and leapt at Shamus from the sides. Shamus hopped to the side, avoiding four of the beasts, and swung his left elbow into the side of another head. The animal yelped as it was sent sprawling to the ground.

Shamus cocked the gun and fired into the beasts before they could jump at him again. The spray of pellet caught two of them, sending them flying into the air.

The others surrounded and pounced. Shamus back stepped one and jerked the shotgun back. The pump slid back and made a wet crunching sound on the side of a Gorgonopsid's head. Then in a fluid motion he pushed the gun forward into the throat of another of the beasts.

The gun pierced straight through its neck and out the other side where Shamus pulled the trigger, turning the last creature into a wet paste all over the white ground.

Shamus spat on the ground and took a cigarette. He gently placed it between his lips and lit it with an old copper lighter. He breathed in deeply and exhaled smoke rings from his nose.

"Oi Shamus!" Baird shouted as he hugged the taller man. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah." Adair agreed, also hugging the man. "You kicked their sorry asses!..." Shamus conked Adair gently on the head with the stock of his gun.

"By you can't cuss until their hair on your chest." Shamus scolded.

"Sorry Shamus." Adair said, rubbing his head furiously. "It's a habit…"

"Shamus do we have to wait for hair on our chest before we can have some of the mountain dew Aunt Alina makes?" Baird looked concerned as he posed this question. Shamus just smirked and messed the hair of the young twins.

"I think we can make an exception, long as you tell me how you made gorgonopsid's angry enough to chase yah here." Shamus hoisted the boys up on his shoulder, Adair holding the shot gun.

"Well we remembered you and the men at the pub saying a group of sneaky Gorgonopsid's were hunt 'in the sheep." Adair stared.

"So we thought we'd track 'em down and kill 'em." Baird declared proudly. "Problem is we couldn't lift the guns…"

"So we took our slings and some rocks!" Adair said, grinning a toothy grin.

"But we missed their heads…" Baird added.

"So it just woke 'em up." Adair shook his head. "Then Baird got the idea of lead 'in 'em down here so you and the men could finish 'em off!"

"No it was Adair's idea." Baird said happily. "He's the brains here."

"Am not. You're the smart one…" Baird was about to argue with his brother until Shamus laughed heartily cutting them off.

"Oi boys, good job." Shamus smirked at his favorite pupils. "You'll be defending your home in no time." The boy's chest puffed out and eyes seemed to gleam.

"Yah think so?" Adair asked amazed.

"I do." Shamus said. "You'll make yer mums proud, and maybe win the affection of the Noble twins…" The boys could hardly contain their elation.

"Really Shamus?" Adair asked.

"Your not pulling our legs?" Baird added.

"Does it look like I'm pulling your legs?" Shamus laughed.

"Shamus!" An angry female voice called. Shamus stopped dead in his tracks and set the boys down.

"Mary… how are you doing?" Shamus cringed when he saw her angry scowl.

Mary was a five seven brown haired women. Her face was tanned from work in the sun, though it only made her intelligent blue eyes stand out. She wore black pants and a white blouse which revealed her muscled stomach.

"Did you just promise the boys beer?" Mary narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"No, I promised them some of Alina's mountain dew…" Shamus took a step back as Mary took one forwards.

"That's even worse; you just promised two ten year olds some of the strongest alcohol on Pulse!" Mary was fuming, her blue eyes flashing dangerously with anger.

"But Mary they led the gorgonopsids…" Shamus was cut off as Mary snorted.

"So your rewarding them for risking their lives!" Mary drew her handgun, Shamus's eyes widened in horror.

"See you later boys!" He ran as fast his long legs could carry him.

"Get back here Shamus!"

The twins watched the adults run. Then they exchanged glances.

"So you think we're still getting that mountain dew?" Adair asked hopefully.

"Yep… As long as Shamus doesn't get an early grave…"

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**I have no idea how this turned out. The combat felt, to me at least, pretty sloppy. But it's the best I can right now so… yeah. **

**The next two to three chapters are in Oerba. Shamus will be playing a semi important role so I thought his inclusion here would be prudent but what do I know? **

**Sorry if this chapter seems… I don't know rushed? Disjointed? I'm probably being hard on myself but I didn't particularly care for this one. But that's my nature.**

**Anyways, the next couple of chapters are going to be fun to write. I've always wondered what a busy Oerba would look like, and with characters like these it's going to be a blast to write!**

**Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N)**

**Insert clever/witty greeting here.**

**I'm posting early so it hasn't gone through quite as much revision as I like, but if I don't post now I won't be able to till Tuesday at the earliest so here it is, in it's less then edited form… sorry.**

**Reviews:**

**HightLynx:**

**Howdy, glad you like it. It's always good to hear people like my work, kind of surprising to me but (shrug) **

**A valentines special, sounds like a good idea. I'll get to work on that.**

**Deviljho's Hatred:**

**Glad you like the name. Shamus just sounded really cool in my head.**

**I'm glad I didn't do bad on the fight scene. I still don't think it's the cleanest I've ever written, but it wasn't bad either.**

**I'm not sure if there's a ton of chokable fluff in this chapter, but we're getting there. Especially when we get to valentines day, that will most definitely be fluffy :)**

**Now, as much as I'm loath to admit it, I have to put in the disclaimer and admit to the world I don't own it… But I'm not admitting it to myself.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hope and Lightnign were safely secured by my plot bunny's, until somehow Vash the stampede invaded my mind and broke them out of the car. Now Vash is flirting with Lightning, in his signature style, while Hope's trying to get a word in edge wise... sigh, now I need ninja monkeys to go in and clean it up… my mind seems so screwed up sometimes…**

* * *

"…Fang!" Lightning shouted.

"What?" Fang asked innocently.

"Get off Hope!" A vein twitched in the soldier's forehead.

"It's not my fault his shoulders so comfortable to lay on." Fang said, winking at a blushing Hope.

"F-Fang that's not nice…" Hope tried to push her off, to no avail.

"Actually your shoulder is very nice." Fang cuddled up closer to Hope, who had moved as far away from her as his seat on the transport would allow.

"Hey Fang I… Wow…" Snow had just walked into the main cabin from the cockpit. "Hope… Fang…" Snow turned around and walked back the way he had come. "Sazh you'll never believe this!" And with that the sound of a door slamming close filled the cabin.

"Boy your in trouble now!" Pyros shouted from his seat next to Vanille. Lightning shot him a glare and made to draw her gunblade. "Hey that's prisoner abuse!" Pyros ducked his head behind Vanille back. Vanille just giggled.

"Light wouldn't shoot you…" Everyone in the cabin gave Vanille a look. "Um… she wouldn't shoot you fatally?" Pyros gave her a look.

"That leaves plenty of other places for her to shoot…" Fang snorted and Lightning rolled her eyes.

_It's amazing._ Hope thought as he scooted a few extra centimeters away from Fang. _That one call notifying Snow we were going to Oerba could turn into a reunion._

Last night Hope had called Snow, informing him that he was going to take Fang and Vanille up to Oerba. From there Hope wasn't exactly sure what happened. All he knew was that he was on a transport with everyone involved in the L'Cie mess heading towards Oerba.

However that was not what Hope most worried about. Making Lightning angry because Fang was pressing herself against him was what he was worried about. Especially since Lightning was carrying her gunblade.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Fang closed those few centimeters and leaned even more against him.

Lightning was glaring at Fang. Hope was sure that if he hadn't of been in the line of fire then the transport would have been filled with bullets.

"Fang your pushing your luck." Hope warned, trying to scoot a little further away.

"Like I care." She closed her eyes and yawned. "I'm too tired to worry about luck…"

"Why are you so tired?" Hope asked, concern overriding his discomfort.

"Couldn't sleep…" Another yawn. "I was too excited…" The next sound she made was a soft snore.

Hope couldn't help but smile. Fang looked so innocent in her sleep, almost like a soldier he was very fond of.

"Hey Light can you give me a pillow?" Hope asked.

"Why?" Lightning scowled.

"So I can lay Fang down without waking her up." Hope said, and then added with a sly grin. "Unless of course you'd rather me stay here with Fang leaning on my arm…" He was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

"Don't push your luck." Lightning warned, causing Vanille to giggle. "You two either."

"Hey I didn't do anything this time!" Pyros raised his hands in surrender.

"Guilt by association." Lightning stated.

Hope shook his head sadly. There was another thing he hadn't figured out. Which was why Snow had Pyros released from prison. Not only released but on the same shuttle as him and everyone else. Of course Hope decided that thought would have to wait as he gently pried himself away from Fang. He managed to substitute his body for the pillow without waking her. Fang grabbed the pillow and laid out on the long seat, snoring and grumbling in her sleep.

Hope sighed and put a blanket over her. In his mind it was a friendly gesture, in Lightning's mind and most everyone else's, it was more than a little romantic.

"There, she should be out until we reach Oerba… Why are you all looking at me like that?" Hope asked cluelessly.

_He really doesn't get it does he?_ Lightning thought, more than a little annoyed. _I ought to slug him… but it's Hope. He'd have to do something really stupid to deserve that…_ Lightning sighed.

"Come on." Lightning ordered, heading towards the cockpit. "I want to go check on Serah." Hope ducked his head like an obedient puppy when he heard the silent anger in her voice.

_I did it again._ Hope mentally berated himself. _What did I do this time?_ Hope debated with himself a moment before deciding that women, especially Lightning, were complicated.

Lightning pushed the door to the cockpit open. The cockpit was a large oval shaped room with steal floors and ceiling. There was a single pilot's chair, which was unmanned since the ship had an autopilot feature, and six folding chairs were spread throughout the space.

Since this transport was designed for civilian use it was roomy and comfortable. Even the cockpit had space enough for twenty or so people. Or ten people and Snow.

Snow and Serah were talking while Dajh and Sazh were playing cards. Chocobo was peeking over Sazh's cards and trying to signal Dajh. To Hope it was a comical sight.

"Sis!" Snow called when he saw Lightning and Hope enter.

"Don't call me that!" Lightning warned.

"But you are my sister." Snow reasoned.

"He is technically right…" Lightning elbowed Hope hard in the gut. "Point taken." Hope groaned as he held his stomach.

Sazh sniggered at Hope. Sazh knew Hope was advanced for his years, wiser and more mature then most grown men, but when it came to women, especially Lightning, he had a long way to go.

"What's so funny old man?" Lightning shot a warning look Sazh's way.

"Whoa there soldier." Sazh raised his hands jokingly. "Don't put me in the cross hairs; I'm on your side."

"Et tu Sazh?" Everyone looked at Snow amazed, causing the large man to fidget a little bit. "What?"

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?" Hope said in utter awe.

"I guess he's not as big of an oath as we thought…" Lightning added, shaking her head in shock.

"Hey your not being very nice!" Snow pouted.

Lightning just rolled her eyes. His pout was nowhere near as effective as Hopes. It couldn't even hold a candle to those sad, gleaming, eyes and most lower lip…

_No, not going there._ Lightning reminded herself. _I'm mad at him. So I am not thinking about his lips, even if I want to..._

"It's okay." Serah said, grabbing Snow's arm and smiling up at him. Lightning put a hand over her eyes as Serah stood on tip toes and kissed Snow full on the mouth.

If someone asked she wouldn't admit it but she was jealous that she couldn't do that with Hope. Well at least not yet.

"So Hope…" Snow turned to Hope, who had looked away from the kissing couple. "What was that with Fang?" At this everyone, even the chocobo, looked at Hope.

"What about Fang?" Sazh asked.

"Fang was cuddling up to Hope." Snow said, giving the hero smirk he was so famous for. "You know I really didn't believe what Maqui was saying about you being a ladies…" Snow was silenced as a boomerang knocked him clear across the room. Everyone turned surprised towards Hope, who was trying not to smirk evilly.

"How did that happen?" Hope feigned a shocked expression. "I really have to calibrate those boomerangs; never know when they'll fire." No one, not even Dajh and Chocobo, believed him for a moment.

"So…" Sazh started, trying to think of something to change the subject before Snow was hurt any more. "How's work Hope?" Hope nodded slightly, thankful for the change of subject.

"A mess." Hope rubbed the back of his head. "Oran's evaded all attempts at tracking him. Not to mention Pyros says he has several soldiers with magic so any fight we have with him is going to be an uphill battle."

"I see." Sazh frowned, mulling it over in his head. "Then are you sure it's a good idea to be going to Oerba? I mean he could attack anywhere…" Hope shook his head.

"I doubt that." Hope said seriously. "He seems to be concentrated on me, and I need to figure out why. Pyros explained why I can use magic, but maybe there's something to be learned in the ruins by Oerba. I mean we can't be the first people this has happened to, right?"

"Probably not." Snow said, slowly getting up and rubbing his stomach. "But let me and Sazh look."

"Why?" Hope asked skeptically.

"I've studied the old pulsian language, have you?" Snow said smugly. Again everyone, except Serah and Sazh who already knew, looked at Snow like he had grown a second head.

"You? Study?" Lightning said in shock. "I must have woken up in some strange backwards galaxy…"

"Sis did you just make a joke?" Snow and Serah looked oddly at Lightning. "Someone thermometer!"

"It's good to see you opening up Claire…" Serah added, smiling sweetly.

"Whatever." Lightning huffed turning head away from the married couple to glare at Hope. "So what are we doing in Oerba?" Hope shrugged.

"I haven't a clue." Hope admitted. "I figured that Fang and Vanille would probably lead us around."

Lightning raised an eyebrow and frowned. Her face making it clear to Hope she thought it was a bad idea.

"…And then we'll go to a nice restaurant for dinner?" Hope offered.

"Alright." Lightning consented, voice soft. "But how about we cook instead?" The pair smiled and were oblivious to the astounded looks that everyone was giving them.

They had known that Hope had broken through most of her barriers, but for Lightning to look so fondly at someone… it just gave Snow the creeps.

"Deal." Hope turned to leave the cockpit, and it's bewildered occupants. "What do you want to eat?"

"How about we try steak…" The door closed, plunging the cockpit into utter silence.

Snow was the first to recover. With a shake of his head and a pinch of his cheek he turned to his wife.

"Did that just happen? Or was I imagining it?" Snow asked in bewilderment.

"I-I think it did." Serah confirmed. "Claire's actually in love…"

"I knew it!" Dajh cried, turning to his father. "Now you owe me a big ice cream!" Dajh smiled, revealing that one of his front baby teeth had recently fallen out.

"Alright." Sazh laughed and brought his son into his arms. "I know a special place in Oerba…" Snow looked at Sazh, giving his best pout. "And Uncle Snow can come to…"

* * *

Oerba air port.

"Oi Shamus!" A bored Adair shouted. "When are they supposed to get here?"

"Mary said they'd be here by the morn'in." Baird whined.

"Boy's hush up." Shamus called tiredly. "It's been a good morn, no reason to soil it with bickering."

The twins were sitting atop a pair of large wooden crates while Shamus leaned against them. They had been there most of the morning waiting on Hope's transport to arrive, not that Shamus minded. He was very interested in the new commander of Palumpolum's NORA branch.

He had heard the lad was one of the six L'Cie that freed them from Fal'Cie control. Being one of the few surviving members of the cavalry, a friend of Rygdea and Cid, he was very interested in this Hope Esthiem. Of course getting out of helping Mary clean the bar wasn't a bad benefit either.

"Hey there it is!" Baird declared, pointing up vaguely at the sky.

"Where!" Adair exclaimed, looking up at the sky. "That's a bird." He said with a sigh.

"Is not!" Baird argued. The brothers entered a stare down, causing Shamus to sigh.

"Sorry to burst you bubble boy." Shamus said, recognizing the distant bird like shape of a passenger transport. "But I'm pretty sure that's it."

The twins looked up at the sky, and after a few minutes Adair begrudgingly admitted that it was a transport, not a bird. Baird promptly rubbed it in his brother's face, and a fist fight erupted.

Shamus glanced down at the pair. He mentally debated whether he should encourage or stop the fight. In the end he shrugged and turned back to the landing ship.

The ship made a graceful landing, clearly operated by a talented pilot. It's bird like, wide swept, wings and lithe body making it look very much like a white owl. Shamus had heard that a white owl had been part of the L'Cie's adventures.

"Boy's come on." Shamus started towards the transport. "We better welcome our guests."

"Alright Shamus." The trio walked over to the ship and it's lowering landing ramp.

However Shamus stopped in his tracks when he saw Lightning descending the ramp. The sunlight making her pink hair shine like white beams of light, perfectly framing her face, making her look as an angel.

This image was only enhanced by the small tug of lips, just a hint of a smile, and the softness of her gaze as she looked at Hope.

"Shamus?" Baird looked at the stunned man in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I think he's frozen." Adair shook the man's arms, frowning. "What should we do?" The twins exchanged glances a moment before Shamus clapped them both on the back.

"Boy's do I look alright?" He asked urgently. The twins exchanged worried glances before nodding. "Good. Baird go strike up a happy tune at the bar. Adair get Alina's mountain dew, there's cause for celebration!" The twins nodded.

"Alright…" Adair and Bair exchanged one last worried look before dispersing.

Shamus smiled after the boys before straightening his shirt and combing his hair back with his hand. Then he walked towards the transport, a certain vigor to his step.

"Hey there!" He shouted, waving his arm a little bit. "You must be Commander Hope." Hope turned towards Shamus as the red headed man extended his hand.

"Yes, are you Shamus?" Hope shook the man's hand firmly.

"That I am." Shamus looked up at Lightning and smiled merrily. "And who might you be?" He managed to step towards Lightning without brushing Hope off or looking like a flirt.

_Wow._ Snow thought when he saw Lightning frown at the man. _Shamus, just as smooth as ever._

"I am Lightning, a pleasure to meet you sir." She extended a hand towards Shamus, one which the man took enthusiastically.

"Lightning, what a strong name." Shamus tilted his head, that oddly attractive, confident, smile still on his face. "But as strong as lightning is it is also beautiful and nondescript. Discriminating not between rich and poor, tree and man." Shamus leaned imperceptibly forward and said more softly. "Quality's that you seem to have inherited." That made her look at this man curiously.

"Commander." Hope's voice was full of that calm, silent, anger that made most men quake in fear. "I believe you have better things to do then flirt with my subordinate." There was a gleam to Shamus's eyes as he leaned away from Lightning and regarded Hope.

_I see, he has a stake in this lass._ Shamus's smirk broadened. _But I doubt there together, after all Hope couldn't risk anything yet, not with being underage of course that makes things a challenge…. And I do love a challenge._

"Maybe I would if this was a busy place like Palumpolum." Shamus said. "But as it stands the only thing I'm interested in doing is giving Lightning a tour of the city…" Hope was about to say something when Vanille grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

Lightning fist clenched, her eyes narrowed, and she had to resist the urge to start shooting.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Lightning's said, voice cold and emotionless. "After all commander Esthiem is busy right now."

_Oh, getting back at Hope for something?_ Shamus sighed mentally. _Guess she likes the lad to. But this will be a great opportunity to see what this Hope is made of, and I get to spend the day with a gorgeous women._

"Then let's go." Shamus held an arm out to Lightning. "Time's a wasting."

"Let's." Lightning took his arm angrily and let Shamus lead her away.

"Wait Light!" Hope called, but was held back as Fang and Vanille grabbed his arms. "Hey! Let go! This is all your fault you know that!" Hope thrashed, but once again the two women proved to be much stronger then Hope.

"Hey hold on!" Fang growled, Hope may not have been stronger but his struggling was bothersome. "She needs to chill out! You know that as much as I do!" Hope slowly stopped resisting. Instead he let his body hang loosely in their grip and his head fall to his chest.

"Why does this keep happening?" Hope whispered as the women let him fall to the ground.

"Maybe your just lucky?" Pyros offered as he carefully walked up to the group. "After all if she didn't love you she wouldn't care…" Fang punched him hard in the gut. "Damnable… women…." Pyros groaned before collapsing at Vanille's feet.

"Fang!" Vanille scolded as she knelt next to the coughing man. "Why'd you hit him?" Fang cracked her knuckles, causing Hope to cringe.

"Let's just say that some things are better left unsaid…"

* * *

"…And that used to be the bath house!" an excited Vanille exclaimed in the ear of Hope and Pyros.

"Wait, your telling me you pulsian people took baths together?" Pyros asked in fascination. "Both men and women in the same water?" His voice went an octave higher than normal and Hope was fairly certain there were nothing but dirty thoughts in Pyros's head.

"Yep!" Vanille skipped on, oblivious to the stare Pyros was giving her.

_Or is she not oblivious?_ Hope wondered. _Does she just act that way to fool us? Is there some kind of deep conniving, plotting, mind in there that just has us all thinking she a clueless girl?_

"Hey what's that!" Vanille skipped towards a taco stand.

_No, she really clueless._

Hope took a couple steps back and away from them, when a strong hand pushed him from behind.

"Whoa there lover boy." Fang teased as she shoved him forwards. "Your spending the day with us remember?" Hope gave her a glare, a real glare. Fang had to blink, surprised at just how good Hope had gotten at glaring, before pushing him onwards.

Hope grunted in protest, but allowed himself to be pushed on.

At the taco stand Vanille talked excitedly with Pyros as the red headed man tried to get a word in edgewise to explain what a taco was. In the end Pyros bought her a taco with everything on it.

"Stop gabbing about it and try one!" Pyros shoved the object into her hands, face a quarter annoyed and three quarters amused.

"Okay." Vanille took a bite. She chewed a moment before her face lit up and her eyes seemed to glow, and if Hope didn't know any better the air around her face sparkled. "Wow! I like it!" Pyros took a step back, a frown on his face.

"Hope was there sparkles around her head just now?" Pyros sounded freaked out.

"No there weren't." Hope said confidently. "It was just a collective hallucination, nothing abnormal." Pyros gave Hope a look and took a few steps away from him.

"I don't know what it is the lot of you are taking." Pyros shook his head as Vanille happily ate the taco. "But I want some…"

"Here" Vanille offered her half eaten taco. "You can have a bite if you want it." She smiled sweetly at Pyros.

Fang just shook her head and leaned on Hope's shoulder. Hope shifted uncomfortably, but decided against pushing her off.

"I think we ought to leave the kiddies' alone." She whispered in his ear, Hope could practically feel her grin against the side of his head. "I saw a bar a couple rows back; I ought to be fun…"

"No, I'm too young to…" And that as far as Hope got before Fang dragged him off towards the bar, kicking and screaming the whole way.

In the end Hope had found himself sitting across from Fang, who was impatiently waiting on their drinks, and staring out the window.

"…When I lived here drinks would have been here five minutes ago." Fang grumbled.

"Uh huh." Hope mumbled, not really listening but deciding to respond anyways.

"And these crackers they serve, they're way to dry!"

Hope's eyes roamed the streets outside while he idly mumbled to Fang. There he saw Shamus and Lightning. The red headed man was flamboyantly showing her around. Hope's eyes narrowed and his hand twitched towards his gunblade.

_I'm turning into Lightning._

"And… Hope are you even listening?" Fang asked, seeing the boy's eyes locked on something outside.

"Uh huh." Shamus put his arm around Lightning's shoulders. Hope wanted to exclaim in joy when she removed his arm a tad angrily.

"Do you want to make out?"

"Uh huh." And now Shamus seemed to be bidding Lightning a farewell. Yes! That means she was getting away from that cree…

Fang had leaned across the table and kissed Hope's right cheek.

"Fang!" Hope literally jumped out of the chair, foot catching the edge of the table, and flipped over backwards making a spectacle as he crashed hard into the ground.

"I asked if you wanted to make out, you said yes. Don't you remember?" Fang smirked mischievously.

"Um…" _Teach me not to listen._ "No I don't seem to recall that." Hope put as much frustration and disapproval as he could in his voice. Which, considering how happy he was that Shamus was away from Lightning, wasn't very much.

"To bad." Fang said teasingly.

_I think I'm starting to understand why Light was so mad at me._ Hope pushed himself up and sat down across from Fang, making sure to be out of reach. _I need to apologize, again…_ He sighed and looked out the window again. _I can't seem to do anything right when it's about her…_

"Oi Shamus!" Several of the men in the bar called as the red head walked in.

"Good afternoon." Shamus greeted back.

"Who was the lass we saw you walking around with?" A tough looking sailor type man asked. "And what did you do to land one like that?" Hope was, in spite of himself, listening intently now.

"It's just my natural charm." Shamus smirked and cast his gaze over the room, where it settled on Hope. "But I'm afraid I am not without competition."

Shamus walked over to Hope, a confident grin on his face. Hope just glared at the man, and Fang watched the pair expecting a fight to erupt.

"It's not a competition." Hope closed his eyes and practiced ever ounce of restraint he had. "Light's no prize. It's her decision what she does…" Shamus snorted earning him Hope's unabated glare.

"How about a wager lad?" Shamus's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I already told you…" Shamus snorted again, effectively leaving Hope glaring at him.

"The winner get's whatever he wants. If you I'll leave Lightning alone, if I win I'll ask her out…"

"I want in." Fang interrupted, smirking broadly.

"Fair enough." Shamus glanced briefly at Fang, eyes lingering a moment, before he fixed Hope with his strong gaze. "This way were not wagering the women, just what we'll be doing."

Hope thought about it a moment. And in the end he managed to rationalize it and agreed.

"Fine." Hope said, pushing himself up. "What kind of contest?" Fang got up as well, frowning as shamus laughed heartily.

"What kind of contest? Lad you haven't been here long." Shamus pulled a glass of beer off a passing tray. "In two hours we'll meet back here and settle this the Oerba way. By seeing who can hold their liquor better. Last one to pass out wins..." Shamus grinned at Hope. "Unless the girl means so little to you."

"I'm in." Hope growled, though in the pit of his stomach he had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Oerba, random rooftop.

_I feel like an ass._ Lightning thought as she dangled her feet over edge of the roof, leaning her upper body against the railing. _I can't believe I did that to Hope… _She let out a long sigh.

Feelings were turning out to be more difficult then she could ever have imagined. And one silver haired boy, no man now, was the catalyst.

It all started when she met him. He had reminded her so much of herself that Lightning wanted to push him away. It was the last thing she needed, to be reminded of a past that couldn't be changed.

But Hope had a quality she didn't obtain until her mother died. An unyielding stubbornness. He had followed her despite almost being left behind and in the end she wanted to protect him. So much so that when Odin appeared he tried to kill Hope.

So she made a choice then. She put her life on the line to protect him. When all was said and done she promised to protect him, and he said the same. Well he really said he'd try to protect her to but it counted the same.

Of course Hope never could physically protect her. Never would either.

_But that's alright._ Lightning blinked a couple times, head resting against her crossed arms. _That's not what he needed to protect._

Hope, especially after he gave up on revenge, became her little brother. Sometimes it was more than that. Sometimes Lightning had been like his mother when he couldn't sleep, like his teacher when he trained and very much his heroine when they fought.

But to Lightning Hope had been hope. He had been a constant presence, not allowing her to push him out, and a mature friend, even at fourteen.

Then when the L'Cie mess was over the parted. Hope with his father and Lightning with her sister.

And over those three years Hope had been… well Hope. When he turned fifteen he was the best friend she had ever had. The only person she talked to a little bit about her emotions.

He turned sixteen and maybe she had started to like him. She wasn't sure when or why or even how but she was always happy around him.

Seventeen. It was never spoken until that Christmas but they loved each other, and they both knew it. So in the end Hope protected something she thought didn't exist, her heart.

_And then Fang wakes up and I lose my temper…_ Lightning picked up a pebble from the gravel roof and chunked it over the edge.

Lightning didn't quite know why she was so angry with Fang. Hope had explained it to her and she believed him, but still…

"Your jealous aren't ya sis?" Lightning spun around with an angry look.

"Don't call me that!" Lightning shouted on impulse at Snow. "And aren't you supposed to be with Sazh at the ruins?" Lightning's glare made Snow take a step back. The last time Lightning glared at him like that she broke his jaw.

"We are, and we didn't find anything." Snow said half true. Sazh and a few archeologists were looking still looking around but they doubted anything was there. "So I figured I'd come back and see what Serah was doing, until of course I heard about Hope…" Snow let his sentence trail off.

Lightning shot him a look. One that promised eminent, though painful, death if he didn't tell her what was happening to Hope. Snow, being the bull headed man he is, played dumb and looked up at the sky.

"What's Hope doing?" _Or who._

"Shamus." Snow said as though that explained everything. Of course the mental image that gave Lightning did anything but help.

"Snow you have five seconds to tell me where he is and what he's doing before Serah becomes a widow." Lightning drew the gunblade for emphasis.

"Okay just put the gun down!" _Mental note, never joke or be evasive about Hope ever again._ "Him and Shamus are at the bar, about to have a drinking contest. I'm told the loser has to back off away from you."

"Oh." Lightning felt oddly happy that Hope was trying to fight for her. "He'll be alright then." She holstered her gun.

"What do you mean?" Snow looked confused as Lightning calmly stood up. He was sure she'd be very angry with Hope.

"We're going to go watch." Lightning started towards the stairs.

"Your not angry, or worried Hope'll lose?" Lightning stopped and gave Snow a glance over her shoulder.

"When Hope wants to do something badly enough he doesn't fail." And she walked away.

Snow, for his part, shook his head and sighed.

"I swear I'll never understand sis…"

* * *

Oerba bar.

Hope glared at Shamus over the table. The contest was moments from beginning, barrels and barrels of alcohol were stacked nearby.

Hope mentally knew that he was too young to drink, that what he was about to do was illegal. (very much like what he wanted to do with Lightning) But the pride filled, testosterone fueled, part of his brain refused to let him back down.

Of course as the anger started to fade and as the waitress, a beautiful blond lady, filled the mugs with a strange clear liquid he started to have doubts. After all the strongest thing he had ever drank was the whiskey from Lightning's glass once on accident. And that had proven he couldn't hold liquor, not even small amounts.

So how was he going to win against someone as… well practiced as Shamus?

"Boy's tell Mary to have some of her famous oyster soup sent to the restaurant. "Shamus joked as the first mugs of beer were set down. "I want the lass livid for tonight."

_That ought to get Hope riled up._ Shamus thought as he could see a vein twitch in the lad's forehead from anger. _Come on lad; let's see the measure of your determination…_

"Rules are simple." The waitress said, nodding to Fang, Hope and Shamus in turn. "Drink till you drop. There's a paramedic standing by, just in case someone really over does it…" She shot a pointed look at Shamus. "If you want to give just turned you're glass upside down, simple right?"

"Right." Hope and Fang said at the same time.

"Now if your ready, begin!"

Shamus picked up the mug put the edge to his lips and drank. His Adams apple bobbing up and down as he quickly polished off the mug. With a slam and a barked order for a second he smirked at Hope.

Hope copied Shamus's action and drank his just as fast, Fang not far behind.

The first beer turned to ten in a few minutes, then twenty. By twenty one Fang had collapsed in her seat, tolerance reached.

"You're surprising." Shamus slurred. "Do you like the girl that much?"

"I f-f…." Hope wavered in his chair a moment. "I fucking love her…" Hope's eyes became unfocused for a moment before he fixed Shamus with a glare. "And you…"

"Oi, she's a fine lady." Shamus slammed his mug down and it was filled. "Strong willed, slugged me when I tried to put the moves on 'er." Shamus and Hope leaned towards one another, the drinking contest fading into a staring contest. "Ya know what you should do?" Shamus swayed from side to side slightly.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Kiss 'er on the lips." Shamus shook his head sagely, or as sagely as a drunk could. "And while she's surprised slip your tongue in. A woman like that the only solution is a direct approach…" Whatever Shamus was going to say next was interrupted by a hiccup.

"Yeah." Hope slammed his mug down and shook his alcohol flushed face. "I'll go do that."

Shamus and Hope got up and drunkenly walked to the door.

"I'm coming, emotional support and everything." Shamus smirked, probably far less drunk then he let on.

"Right!" Hope stumbled slightly as he walked. "Emotional support!"

The two walked out of the bar laughing drunkenly and acting like a pair friends that had known each other for years. Of course this all stopped when they saw Lightning a few feet away.

"Here I go." Hope tried to walk straight and tall towards Lightning, but only succeeded in almost fall on his face.

"Good luck buddy." As Hope walked away Shamus stood up and smirked. Lightning gave him a frown to which he merely shrugged. She knew he was up to something, but she didn't know what.

"Light." Hope said as he tottered in front of her.

Lightning looked down at him and couldn't help but chuckle. Hope had never looked so confident, yet vulnerable. And that drunken, determined, look in his eye was all too cute.

"You okay there?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm 'hiccup' fine." Hope stood up as tall as he could, still two and a half inches shorter then Lightning and leaned forward.

Lightning assumed he was just falling over, until she saw his lips pucker. Lightning leaned back, until her back hit the wall she had been leaning on. This left her two options, punch Hope or let him do it.

_Well I could run…_ Lightning's thought was broken as Hope's knees gave out and he collapsed.

Instinctively she wrapped him up in her arms, sweeping his feet away and carrying in her arms. Hope's head lolled and eventually rested on her shoulder as he cuddled up into her.

Lightning shook her head as Hope snored softly.

"Idiot." She looked up at Shamus, who sighed.

"Hold onto that one." Shamus started down the street. "And tell him that strong coffee doesn't help a hangover, at least not when aunt Alina's dew is involved."

"You know I'm not interested in you." Lightning said. Shamus stopped but for a moment before snorting.

"When I saw the way he looked at you it didn't matter. I won't come in between love like that." Shamus started off again. "I do however need to see what kind of man I'm looking at. And that means I need to go hunting with him tomorrow. If I need extra persuasion you'll help me out, right?"

Lightning didn't say anything, and Shamus didn't expect her to.

"…Mom…" Hope muttered in his sleep. Lightning looked down at him, eyes softening, and was about to tell him she wasn't his mom. "…I love Light…"

_He's dreaming about me and his mom._ Lightning couldn't help but smile as she carried him towards the hotels. _I wonder if we're meeting. I kind of wish I could have met her. She had to a special person to have someone like Hope as a son…_

Hope didn't know it yet, but he was in for a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Somewhere on the Ashensand.

Shade and Oran walked side by side; body's covered by great coats. Shade's was black while Oran's was pure white. Shade wore a cowboy hat and held his katana loosely in his left hand.

"Do you know where they are?" Shade asked, pulling his hat down to protect his eyes from the crystal sand.

"I'm pretty sure they're this way." Oran said, sounding bored. "We would have already been there if you hadn't insisted we park the velocycle's fifty stupid miles that way." Oran vaguely gestured to the right.

"NORA would have detected us. Besides there's no need to rush right now." Shade absently stretched his shoulder to keep the blood flowing.

"That sounds funny from a man so obsessed with efficiency." Oran grumbled.

"Rushing would be inefficient." Shade said. "We require between two and three days for all our tasks to be cleared. And this is the only one me and you have to attend to. The rest are assigned to Vex and Ventus." Oran gave Shade a look.

"You were more fun when she was alive." Shade tensed for a moment at that, fingers tightening on his blade.

"Watch your tongue, lest you lose it." Shade warned. "To brush old wounds so casually is dangerous."

"Duly noted."

The pair walked in silence. There steady footsteps the only motion on the Ashensand. The only sound the fluttering of their coats in the wind.

Eventually the pair came to a half buried cave. If one didn't know where to look they'd assume it was just another pile of the crystal sand.

"Or you going to move the sand out of the way?" Shade asked after a moment of merely standing in front of it.

"There's the impatient Shade I've come to know." Oran raised his right hand and then in a quick motion cast it to the side. The massive pile of crystal followed his action seemed to be blown away. "Come on."

The pair walked into the cave. A soft blue illumination lit the cave; it came from thousands of crystals set in the ceiling and walls.

The cave, which turned into a long tunnel, was hand worked. Evidence of what must have been a hundred years of work were scattered about, from broken hand tools to a rusted out mining cart filled with rock.

Oran walks briskly through the area, smirking like a mad man. Shade starts to follow but stops when he sees something on the ground.

The black haired man kneels down and picks up a tattered doll, probably once held by a young girl. He examines the decidedly Oerban design for a moment he crushes it in his hand.

"Coming?" Oran calls from further down the tunnel.

"Coming." Shade drops the remains of the doll and follows after Oran.

The pair walked down the winding tunnel for several minutes until it came out into a large open room. The room was big enough to easily dock the Lindblum, if it was still around that is, and a thousand other ships.

In the middle of the room was a hole giving the occupants a view of where Cocoon once floated in the sky. Now it only revealed half of the crystallized planet.

Of course the view, spectacular as it was, was not the most impressive thing about the room. The most impressive thing were the thousands and thousands of crystallized body's on the floor. However one crystal stood out among the rest. In the middle of the room was a tall tower and on it stood a male, body leaned back like he was yelling at the distant Cocoon.

"So this is the grave yard." Shade remarked as his cold hazel, arguably yellow, eyes scanned the room. "I'm slightly more impressed then I thought I would be."

"Can you talk anymore like a robot?" Oran asked sarcastically.

"If I so desire I can, but it serves no purpose." Shade leaned beside the entrance to the tunnel. "Other than to amuse you and I detest amusing you."

"that's fine; the lady's are always ready to amuse me." Oran said with a smirk.

"Your still a virgin, aren't you?" Shade asked offhandedly, Oran's body jerked to the side and he looked at Shade in amazement.

"How the hell did you know?" Oran sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, you've gotten even more annoying over the years."

"Someone has to keep you in line, now get to work." Shade tilted his hat upwards slightly and looked at the distant stars through the hole in the ceiling.

"Pushy."

The crystals started to animate. And as they did the room was filled with a deafening howl as the newly animated humans leapt about, kissing, biting, howling, and pointed at the sky.

The man on the pillar was the loudest one howling. And the first to see the crystallized Cocoon.

"Everyone shut up." He whispered. Even though he spoke so softly the room was silenced immediately.

Oran took this as his chance to make an entrance. He started walking towards the man, a crystal bridge forming under his feet as he walked. All eyes, including the mans, turned to him.

"Good evening." Oran greeted charismatically.

"Only good if your ready to die!" Someone called. The room erupted into guttural laughter.

"I'm afraid I can't die yet." Oran said as the man frowned at him. "First I need to recruit you to my cause." The man laughed.

The man was fairly tall, standing at six four, and had bronze skin. He wore dark maroon toeless boots and a ceremonial blue sash that came down his chest and wrapped around his black leather hide pants. The man had large scars running down his chest and back, left arm to. His hair was a dark, wavy; brown that fell over his shoulders and down his back.

A black tattoo was over his left arm and he wore an earring. The earring was a silver claw. Also a pair of black sleeves covered the man's forearms.

However perhaps the most striking feature of the man's were his piercing green eyes, a scar running under the right one.

"You see I require your service…" The man shook his head and pulled the blue Blade Lance from his back. "You must be the leader of this clan, correct?"

"That's me." The man smirked. "Oerba Yun Beast, patriarch of the Yun clan. And you look like a Cocoon viper."

"You can kill me if you want, but you'd never hear about the 'vipers' that have taken over Oerba." Oran smirked as Beast's face froze in surprise.

"Oerba is infested with those devils?" The room was silent enough to hear an individual's breathing.

"Worse, they've infested all of Gran Pulse." Oran turned and looked out through the hole in the roof. "Even your Fang has turned to their side…" Oran stepped back as the spear flew at him. The weapon cut off a lock of hair as it came within centimeters of Oran's head.

"My little sister would never betray her clan!" Beast growled, dropping low into a fighting stance.

"Here's some evidence." Oran pulled a picture from his pocket and sent it flying to Beast on a crystal branch.

Beast picked the picture from the branch and stared down at it. At first his eyes widened in shock. And then they set in the determination of hatred before he crumpled the picture.

"I see." Beast's left hand kept clenching and unclenching. "But aren't you a viper?"

"I suppose I was born on Cocoon." Oran said. "But I seek the death of Cocoon and it's twisted legacy. My goal is to absolve the sins of humanity; I will lend to our race a new start, a new beginning, a fresh slate!" Beast frowned, though Oran was sure he was listening intently. "But alas I have only half the power needed. The rest belongs to Hope, and that's where you come in..."

Oran talked persuasively and intently. The man's immeasurably natural charisma came to his aid as the Yun clan slowly agreed with him. But of course in the end it was the decision of Beast who frowned.

"You expect the Yun clan, the strongest hunters in all of Pulse, to serve you?" Beast asked.

"And as a reward I will put all of Pulse under you control." Oran extended his hand. "Not to mention there will be more 'Vipers' to kill then you can shake a stick at, hell shake two sticks at it if you want." Beast cocked an eyebrow.

"You're a strange man." He shook Oran's hand. "But Oerba's worth it!"

A thunderous howl came from the collected clan member's bellow them. Beast howled and the whole room took after him. Oran just smiled.

_Are you ready Esthiem?_ Oran turned on his heel and started away, Shade at his side. _Because the only way your going to protect your people is to fully access that power, and even then I wonder if it will be enough…_

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**And there it is. I had a lot of fun writing it, but the drinking scene had to be reworked a lot. I, being seventeen, have never been in a drinking contest. Heck I've never even seen one so it's not my shining moment, but it was amusing.**

**And now we have then Yun clan. Things are most certainly getting interesting. Anyways next chapter should be out next week, life is getting… weird… so a weekly cycle is probably the best I can do, until I'm on break again. Then I can really put pen to paper...er fingers to keyboard.**

**Anyways hopefully (Square's laughing there asses off right now) ya'll enjoyed this and the next one ought to be more polished then this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N)**

**And now a quote.**

The difference between the almost right word and the right word is really a large matter-'tis the difference between the lightning bug and the lightning.

— Mark Twain

**I found this and I thought I'd share.**

**Anyways I would firstly like to apologize for my late update. My arm's been in a cast all week and his greatly hindered my writing speed. I actually didn't think I'd get this done until mid next week so sorry for the delay.**

**Reviews:**

**I have just recently found out how to respond to reviews using the PM (Private-messaging) function. (I know, I'm lame) I would like to start doing this for signed reviews since it's a more personal way for me to say thank you for reading and reviewing. Though I intend to acknowledge those that review. It was taught that when someone gives you their opinion then it's polite to acknowledge that person so here we go.**

**Thank you change of fates and Pookyilicous for your reviews. They were very encouraging.**

**CanIHaveCoffee:  
I'm glad you liked last chapter. Sorry about the late update, normally I have at least a weekly update but with the arm in a cast I was slow, very sorry though I hope (no pun intended) that this chapter was worth waiting for.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nope. Ninja monkey's didn't work, rampaging dinosaurs didn't work. I'll try dancing fried chicken but I have a feeling that won't make Final Fantasy XIII mine, or capture Hope and Lightning… sigh. Curse you Square for being so immune to my plots!**

* * *

"…Snow's stealing all the pudding…" Hope mumbled in his sleep. "…Light don't kill him… ring…" Lightning shook her head as she ran a hand through Hope's silver hair.

_I wonder if you know you're talking in your sleep?_ Lightning's left arm pulled Hope a little closer as she rested her head against his neck. _Your face would be that red color I Like if you did…_

Lightning was lying on her hotel room's couch. Hope was pulled up against her, legs intertwined at the knees. Lightning's right arm was wrapped around Hope's waist, gently holding his side, and her left hand was running through his hair and across his cheek.

Hope was wearing his boxers and a black shirt he had worn under his clothing before he passed out. Lightning was in more conventional pajama bottoms, black with dark pink lightning bolts, and a tighter then it probably should be tank top.

"No! Don't flush!" Hope thrashed a bit before Lightning made a soft cooing sound, bringing him back to a peaceful slumber.

"I don't know what you're dreaming about." Lightning closed her eyes and let her chin rest against his collarbone. "But it I want to know what toilets and pudding have to do with it…"

Hope responded by letting out a loud snore and rolling over slightly. Which only served to press his back against Lightning's chest.

_Your face would be so red…_ Lightning looked over at the clock. It was eleven thirty seven. Normally she would have been up dressed, eaten and busy. But with Hope next to her like this, the first time they had really cuddled since before they left for the crystallized Bodhum, she was in no hurry to move.

"Hey Light." Or course sometimes what one wants doesn't really matter. "Oh…" Vanille looked at the couch. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She said innocently, ignoring the glare of death Lightning shot at her.

"What would we be… Oh." Fang walked in behind Vanille. "Lightning what the hell you doing!" She shouted angrily.

"What's going on?" Pyros poked his head out from between the two women and whistled. "Wow, Hope you're a real player…!" Fang punched Pyros in the stomach again, causing him to double over in pain. "Oh, that hurt." He said as he hit the ground.

"Fang." Vanille knelt down next to the hurting man. "That's not nice!"

"Whatever." Fang said as she walked past them and glared angrily at Lightning. "I still want to know what you've been doing to him." Lightning and Fang locked angry glares.

"You burst into my hotel room and demand to know what I'm doing?" Lightning hissed quietly, not wanting to disturb Hope.

"Of course I do, look at what you're doing to Hope." Fang growled loudly, not caring if she woke Hope up or not.

"I'm not doing anything." Lightning said stubbornly.

"Then why are you holding Hope like that!" Fang shouted.

Hope started to stir his arms dangling limply over the couch, mouth emitting a short snore.

"Shut up, you're going to wake him." Lightning whispered urgently.

Fang was about to say something when the loud sound of boots filled the room. Lightning and Fang glared at the new person at the same time, earning a smirk from Shamus.

"I'd call that at least third base." Shamus remarked as he gazed down at Hope. "Damn, alcohol really helped him along didn't it?"

"Shamus what are you doing here." Lightning hissed, glancing down at Hope as he started to stir.

"Hope won the bet so we're supposed to be in a meeting right about now." Shamus had a wolf like smirk on his face. "Though, all things considered, I think I'd be late too if I were in his position." Lightning gave the man her best glare, though he just laughed it off.

"Snow give my pudding back… Light's gonna kill you…!" Hope rolled over and pulled Lightning closer like he thought she was a blanket or something. Her breasts were now crushed against Hope's face.

Lightning frowned as she was squeezed against him. She had improved a lot over the years, but this much physical contact was a little more than she was ready for.

_If I find out you weren't asleep…_ Lightning's thoughts were cut short as Shamus burst out laughing.

"Maker, the lads the luckiest male on the planet!" Shamus took a minute to calm himself down. Fang took this time to silently glare at Lightning. "I hope you'll forgive me for this…" Shamus pulled the shotgun off his back and before Lightning could move fired it at Hope.

"Gah!" Hope screamed as the rubber pellets assaulted his back side. "Hell!" With a floundering of limbs he fell to the floor, somehow managing to land face first.

"Good to see you're awake." Shamus pumped the shotgun, the shell falling to the floor with a soft thump. "Thought I might have to fire two…" Shamus was cut off as Hope threw the nearby lamp and hit Shamus in between the eyes.

"Never do that again." Hope growled, eyes bleary with sleep. "Or I'll shoot you." Lightning wouldn't admit it, but she was secretly proud of Hope's menacing voice. "Now get out…"

"Bu…" Fang started, but was cut off by Hope's glare.

"All of you out!"

"All right." Shamus smirked as he walked from the room, rubbing what would probably become a bruise. "I'll see you in a minute then."

Fang shot one last glare at Lightning before following. Pyros and Vanille went after; Pyros giving Hope a wink Vanille helped him limp out of sight.

"Stupid's." Hope muttered as he laid his head down on the edge of the couch, eyes closed. His did however open as Lightning ran a hand through his hair. "L-Light." He stuttered as his eyes shot open and he stared up at her face. "What are you doing here…?" She smirked down at him.

"It's my hotel room." Lightning stated, savoring the face Hope made. His eyes widened marginally, jaw dropping and cheeks turning what was now her favorite shade of red.

"Your hotel room?" Hope's voice cracked a little. "S-sorry!" Hope got up quickly and bowed. "I'm sorry for whatever I did! I was drunk and that doesn't make it right but…" He was cut off when Lightning threw one of the couches pillow's at him.

"Like you could do anything I didn't want you to." Lightning teased. Hope blinked in confusion.

"Then how'd I wind up here?" Hope suddenly grabbed his forehead. "And why does my head hurt?" Lightning snorted.

"It's called a hangover." Lightning informed. "You get them when you drink too much."

"When did I drink… oh right." Hope tried to smirk sheepishly, until his head started pounding harder. "Argh… it wasn't worth it!" Hope laid down on the floor and grunted.

"Oh so I'm not worth it?" Hope's face blanched as Lightning said this.

"No no that's not what I meant! Um… Argh… can I come up with an excuse later? My heads going to kill me…" Hope put both hands on his head and groaned loudly.

"It's not going to kill you." Lightning got up from the couch and headed to her still mostly packed duffel bag. "But you're going to wish it did. Though these should help." Lightning tossed a bottle of Advil over her shoulder, which hit Hope hard in the side of the head.

"My head…" Hope sluggishly picked up the bottle of Advil and gave it a glare. "Trying to kill me?"

"No." Lightning pulled a change of clothes from the bag and headed towards the shower. "Take two and put some clothes on, you have a busy day…"

* * *

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Snow asked Serah from where they stood atop Oerba's tallest building.

"Yep." Serah was leaning against his arm and enjoying the view of the Ashensand. "You know before Cocoon fell I never would have imagined Pulse would look like this."

"Yeah." Snow agreed, taking in a big whiff of the fresh air. "It's so refreshing…" Snow was interrupted as the rail he was leaning on gave a creak causing him to leap back before he broke it. "That was close…" And trip on a loose wrench. The big man hit the ground with an equally big thud. "Never mind."

Serah giggled at her husband.

"Are you okay?" She walked over to his side and tilted her head to the left.

"Just fine." In a show of surprising grace Snow managed to flip himself up on his feet. "It'll take more than that to stop this hero." He flashed his signature hero wink and grin, causing Serah to laugh.

"I know!" Serah hugged his arm again. "If it was that easy then Claire would have killed you years ago…" Snow's smile cracked a little at that as he realized just how true that was.

"Yeah… tough skin's a requirement for anyone who's around sis." Snow looked down at the street, just in time to see a hastily dressed Lightning chasing after a laughing Hope. "Except maybe Hope."

"They're really, really close aren't they?" Serah smiled warmly against her husband's arm. "I'm glad that she's found someone who makes her happy."

"Me too." Snow wrapped Serah in his arms and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm happy for Hope as well. He always seemed happiest when she was around, even back then."

"Happiness aside if I hear that Hope's tried anything funny with her." Serah let her sentence trail off, causing a shiver to run up Snow's spine.

"Sometimes it's really easy to tell you're related…" Another shiver ran down his spine as Serah gave him a 'Lightning' glare.

"Is that a problem mister Villiers?" Even the voice was a semblance.

"N-No misses Villiers." Snow stood stark straight and came to attention. Serah giggled and stood on tip toes to kiss him on the mouth.

"That's better, now come on." Serah skipped away, leaving a very confused Snow. "You need to attend that meeting with Shamus and Hope…" Snow stared after her a moment before a smirk crossed his face.

"Coming dear…"

* * *

Oerba Market Place.

"Are we wearing these great coats simply for your amusement?" Shade asked Oran, voice annoyed.

"Well… pretty much." Oran admitted as he happily bought a massive, head sized, turkey leg form a street vendor. "Why, you don't like them?" Oran put on a pout, causing Shade to snort.

"They're hot and cling uncomfortably to my abdomen." Shade stated. "Not to mention we're being stared at." Shade gave a particularly interested girl a glare, causing her to back away. "And you're face may not be known well but mine is, but we are taking an unnecessary risk here…"

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Oran pointed out.

"If I thought I could trust you not to do anything moronic then I would have let you come alone." Shade said dryly. "But your penchant for causing me problems has been a consistent factor since the war." Oran rolled his eyes.

"Just admit it, your attracted to my manliness." Oran put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. "A shame really, I have eyes only for the lady's… but I hear they have a surgery that could take care of that…" Oran froze as a gloved hand grasped the back of his throat. His instincts were overwhelmed by an aura of death as Shade leaned forward and whispered against his ear.

"Shut your virgin mouth before I tear it from your body." And just like that he let go and walked past Oran as though nothing had happened. Oran rubbed the back of his head, hand shaking slightly, before laughing.

"I thought you were without emotion?" Oran asked, deciding to test his luck yet again.

"That had nothing to do with emotions." Shade said simply, not bothering to look at Oran as he talked. "You were testing my honor. And according to her a man must uphold his honor at the cost of his life."

"I see…" Oran's face was interested, and then it cracked as he realized something. "How do you know that I'm a virgin?" Oran asked suspiciously. "I don't recall telling you. And as far as I know you haven't seen me naked." Shade gave Oran a glance at that. Then he snorted.

"There are two kinds of people that talk about sex and women as much as you do." Shad held up one finger. "The first of these are virgins who want to sound like a 'player.'" A second finger. "The second are arrogant men who treat sex as a game. You may treat life as a game, but if I recall me and you were never that kind of arrogant." Shade returned his gaze ahead.

"But we both had another sort of arrogance…" Oran sighed, eyes cast at the sky.

"Are you thinking about your sister?" Shade asked, leading the pair down an alleyway and out of sight of the rest of Oerba.

"Yeah, the sky reminds so much of her." Oran sighed. "Shame, we wake up from crystal slumber to this…"

"At least she's with your family line, correct?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, mothers great great great…. However many greats, grand children. They accepted her like their own…" Oran sighed. "That's why I'm doing this, you know."

"Your statement doesn't make sense." Shade took a right at the next alleyway, apparently having some idea of where he wanted to go. "You have not defined what reason you have for this." Oran gave his friend a look.

"If I didn't know you so well I'd assume you were an idiot." Oran shook his head sadly. "I'm doing this to make a better world for Ni-chan. A world where suedo god's don't use children as soldiers, a place she can grow up in and love and cherish… I guess it sounds like a strange reason for you but I want a world she can be proud of… a world that's just as pure and innocent as she is."

"And you're willing to damn yourself to do it." It was more of a statement from Shade then it was a question. "An interesting notion. A pure world created by an impure person. But I shan't fault you. It's not worth the effort right now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Oran said indignantly.

"It means we are here." Shade said. Oran gave Shade a blank stare, blinking once dumbly.

"Do you care to share with me where 'here' is?" Shade gave Oran a look that said 'You're slow, aren't you?' before pointing across the street.

"This is Oerba's NORA head quarters. Unless Ventus heard false information when he was spying on Hope then they're will be a meeting here today." Shade glanced around, making sure they're weren't too many passerbies, before crossing quickly. "And while you have us here, endangering the entire plan, I decided it would be prudent to learn exactly how much the enemy knows about us." Shade sent a sly look at Oran. "Unless you require assistance landing a woman. I am sure I could have Ventus locate a cheap one if that would…"

"Shut up!" Oran shouted, face flushed. "Just get the hell over there!"

"If that's what you want…" Shade tried to grin. But instead of a grin it was a robotic grimace, a clearly forced and ugly gesture.

"Shade…"

"Yes?"-

"When we get back we are going to work on your smile…"

* * *

The meeting.

Shire. The name of NORA's Oerba head quarters. The building itself was a series of interconnected hangers with clear blue domes and a pleasantly dark green paint on the walls.

The grounds were an intricately designed rock garden. From the air the garden made the symbol of the NORA cat and shield.

A white path wound through the garden and to the facility's large glass doors.

Inside the facility the halls were a strangely pure white. A single green line ran down the branching halls. 'war does not determine who is right, only who is left' were engraved in gold at semi regular intervals.

Hope asked why it was there and Shamus had replied that war solved nothing. It doesn't prove if someone is right or if they're wrong. It doesn't matter if your cause is just or corrupt. It merely proves who is strongest enough to remain.

Shamus said that Cid had told him that once. It was in memory of Cid that it was there. Needless to say the group of L'Cie had briefly been surprised.

Which was when Shamus told them to get over it and come to his office.

Shamus's office was impressive. It was massive with white tiled floors and a pleasant dark green shade of paint.

An old rustic desk was pushed against the far wall; messy stacks of papers covered its dark wood finished surface. And, almost in contrast with the desk, was a tall futuristic silver chair behind the desk. Similar couches and chairs adorned the room.

Hope thought it was cool, Lightning thought it was ugly.

"Take a seat anywhere you want." Shamus gestured broadly around the room before sitting behind his desk. Once everyone was seated Shamus leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table.

"Mary a beer!" Shamus called with a positively evil smirk on his face.

"Get up and get it yourself you oath!" A female voice harshly called from the outside of Shamus's office.

"Hey women I asked for a…" Shamus was cut short by the combined glares of the Farron sisters. "Never mind…" He squeaked.

"So Shamus what's on the agenda?" Snow said as tactfully as he could. Which is to say it came out blunt and obviously a change of subject.

"That's right, let's get started." A change of subject shamus was more than happy to accept. "We need to discuss what we can do about Oran, correct?"

"Yes." Hope leaned back on the couch, Lightning sitting next to him.

"There's not much we can do until we locate him." Shamus said with a long sigh. "And even then we if he has warriors with ability's like this Pyros guy we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Pyros says there are stronger men then him that have sided with Oran." Hope muttered. "He says the strongest one was named Shade."

"Wait, Shade?" Lightning looked surprised.

"Yeah, you know him?" Hope asked curiously.

"He's the strongest fighter in the Guardian Corps." Lightning frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "I've never actually seen him but it's said he can't be touched, or something like that. Honestly I think it's just a propaganda thing…"

"He's real." Shamus sighed. "I met him once. He was cold, maybe a little sarcastic but I couldn't be sure." Shamus's eyes looked up at the ceiling, unfocusing a little as he recalled the memory. "And he was strong. I couldn't even land a blow before he finished the fight… and if has these powers to then I'm scared."

"Then shouldn't we alert the Guardian Corp's so they can apprehend him?" Hope suggested, Snow grinned sheepishly.

"Actually I already did that… But they said he disappeared." Snow closed his eyes as Lightning shot him a glare. "Said they thought he had some kind of girlfriend that he was visiting… Sorry I didn't think about…"

"Forget it Snow." Hope leaned back in the couch and glanced at Lightning. "Oran's more my problem than yours anyways."

"Someone powerful enough to shatter the shell that was over old Bodhum is more than just your problem." Shamus stated. "The fact that he needs you is somewhat disheartening…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lightning challenged, coming to Hope's defense.

"He's not exactly the most impressive person I've ever seen..." Shamus swallowed hard as Lightning reached for her gunblade.

"But why does he need Hope?" Snow interjected before Shamus got himself killed.

"Pyros said it has something to do with my holy magic." Hope said, also trying to save Shamus's life. "But he didn't know exactly what I was needed for; though I get the feeling it wasn't anything good."

"I guess that's where we're stuck right now." Shamus sighed, he felt like he had been doing that a lot lately. "We don't know why they want Hope. And we don't know where they are."

"I guess we're done then." Snow said, getting up.

"Almost." Shamus looked down at his desk and shuffled through some papers. A few moments later he wore a satisfied grin as he pulled a document out of the pile. "This is the result of a complete physical that was done on Pyros. There are a few interesting deviations from a normal human." He tossed the document to Hope who easily caught it.

Hope then flipped it open and read over it. His lips creased in a frown as he turned the page.

"His heart pumps almost five times faster than it should." Hope's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed. "They measured his…"

"Skip over that part." Shamus said quickly.

"Skip over what?" Lightning tried to look over Hope's shoulder, but he moved out of the way.

"It's nothing important!" Hope said, face still flushed. Lightning raised a slender eyebrow and frowned at Hope.

"Then tell me what it is." Hope sighed and whispered in Lightning's ear. "How long!" Her face was flushed as well.

"Just move on already." Shamus muttered.

Hope obeyed and flipped through the rest of the folder.

"He's pretty much normal. Aside from his heart and… um that… that there isn't anything special." Hope said.

"No. a standard physical didn't reveal anything." Shamus shook his head. "As far as science can tell he's just a man with a large… thing… and a heart condition. And his body temperatures a little higher than most peoples, but it's even within the realm of normal."

"Back to square one." Snow said.

"Not quite." Hope looked seriously at the other two leaders. "We know he's after me. And that means we have a tactical advantage."

"How do you figure lad?" Shamus frowned.

"We know what he's going to do. Try and capture me." Hope sounded confident. "And when he does that will be our chance to take him down."

"I like how you think lad." Shamus commented.

"I don't." Lightning muttered, sending a dark look at Hope. "We can't just put one of our leaders in danger like that. If he was hurt it would be…"

"Oh sis, you're actually worried about someone else! It's so cute…"

The meeting ended a moment later with Snow's nose broken and Shamus wearing a black eye.

* * *

"You know you probably shouldn't have hit them." Hope said.

"They deserved it." Lightning muttered, giving her cup of coffee a dirty look. "Shamus was picking on you."

"What about Snow?" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"He just deserves it." Lightning said. Hope rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on.

After the meeting Serah had promptly given her sister a guilt trip about punching snow, again. They probably still would have been there hearing Serah's lecture had Hope's stomach not picked that time to growl loudly.

This gave Lightning the important excuse of grabbing Hope and leaving. Hope hadn't argued. Instead he followed Lightning like a lost puppy, silently and curiously, until they had come to a secluded restaurant.

The restaurant was distinctly old fashioned. It had dark wood molding and dimmed lights giving it a romantic look. Then the seating arrangement. Dark wood, it looked like mahogany to Hope, tables with intricate designs carved on the legs.

The intricate carving was also present on the chairs.

The back was thin and had a form hugging shape, for maximum back support and comfort. A black leaf design ran up the thin back. The leaf design ran down to the seat and weaned off into dead branches. The dead branches ran down the stump like legs and to the floor.

Hope thought it was rather dark, Lightning thought it was cool.

Atop the tables were a set of candles and polished silverware. All in all, it was a pretty nice place.

"Translated, you like punching him." Hope said flatly.

"Well, that might have something to do with it." Lightning admitted. "But he does ask for it."

"I've never heard Snow say 'Lighting please hit me.'" Hope said with a big grin.

"Whatever." Lightning reached across the table and punched him gently in the arm. "Maybe you just haven't been listening hard enough?" Hope rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure." Hope looked about the restaurant. Everywhere his eyes landed there was a couple. Holding hands, feeding one another and occasionally kissing.

"Something wrong?" Lightning asked, seeing Hope's face fall into a frown.

"Just kind of wishing I was older. Then we could be a couple." Hope said quietly. Though Lightning heard him all the same.

"I don't." Lightning crossed her arms and looked Hope in the eye, a serious expression gracing her face.

"Why?" Lightning slowly smiled at that, her eyes dropping down to the menu for a moment before locking gazes with him again.

"Because." Hope waited for Lightning to elaborate.

"Because why?" Hope asked when Lightning didn't say anything.

"I know you love me." Lightning waved at a waiter.

Hope looked at Lightning strangely. A hundred things running through his head. But then he shook his head and smiled.

"That's a weird answer." Hope said as the waiter came over to them.

"You two ready to order?" The man said with a smile.

"Yeah. I want the ravioli, He does to." Lightning said, ordering for both of them. "He'll have a soda, I want some ice tea."

"Alright." The waiter glanced at Hope for confirmation, Hope just shrugged. "I'll return in a minute with your food." And with that the man took their menus and left.

"Friendly service." Hope commented.

"It better be, it's not cheap food." Lightning grumbled.

"Do you want me to pay?" Hope offered, Lightning just rolled her eyes.

"No, but next time we go out you are." Hope looked surprised.

"Y-you mean out like date out?" Hope stuttered.

"No, we're just a couple of friends hanging out." Lightning smirked and looked up at Hope. "This time anyways. Next time it might be a date…"

From there the pair spent a few minutes talking before their food arrived. The plates were a dark blue and the ravioli was a white color, covered by a meat sauce. And the smell was simply exquisite.

"It looks really good." Hope said as the smiling waiter set the plates down in front of them.

"Did you expect anything less?" the waiter joked. "This is the finest restaurant in all of Oerba, maybe even all of Pulse!" The man said flamboyantly.

"I'm sure." Lightning rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I see that I have converted yet another person into a believer!" The waiter declared, completely missing Lightning sarcasm . "And it's such a cute girl! So lucky!" Lightning was blushing as the man spun around. Hope was giggling.

"Don't push your luck." Lightning grumbled.

"If there's anything the lady needs all she has to do is call… oh and you too." He said giving Hope a wink. "You're such a lucky guy to have a lady of such beauty at your side." The man kneeled next to Hope in whispered in a whisper that wasn't a whisper. "I know what you two need. Alina's secret oyster stew, it'll make for a most enjoyable night…"

The man was cut short as Lightning picked up her knife threateningly.

"I'll be back with you bill later!" And the man was gone in a flash.

Hope's giggles had, at this time, turned into full blown laughter causing him to fall from his chair and clutch his stomach. This drew an annoyed look from Lightning, and curious glances from around the restaurant.

"You care to share what's so funny?" Lightning asked.

"You scared the crap out of that guy." Hope slowly pulled himself up, still giggling every now and then.

"He deserved it." Lightning muttered.

Hope rolled his eyes as he popped ravioli into his mouth. His eye's however stopped halfway and his mouth dropped open.

"Hope are you alright?" Lightning asked with a frown.

"Light it's…" Hope's eyes fell on Lightning's. They widened almost comically, mouth still ajar.

"It's what?" Lightning was half worried, half annoyed.

"It's incredible!" He declared. "I've never had anything this good before." Lightning sighed. He made her worry for that?

"What about my cooking?" Lightning was delighted by the pale color Hope's cheeks turned.

"I-I mean next to your cooking of course." Hope swallowed hard.

_That'll teach you to make me worry._ Lightning thought as she raised ravioli to her mouth.

A sharp intake of breath and a gloved hand covering her mouth were the result, Lightning's. Then the slight widening of the eyes. Then, and this was the best part for Hope, there was a trail of red sauce on her chin.

"Good, isn't it?" Hope said, rather smugly.

"Shut up." Lightning wiped her chin and chewed quickly, ducking her head to hide her blush.

Hope looked at Lightning. She was crude, cold and to the point. But when her eyes found his they were kind, protective and loving. And she was super cute with the rubbed in meat sauce one her chin.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Lightning looked at her reflection in her spoon causing Hope to smile.

"Yeah." He licked his thumb and reached over the table. "Right here…" Hope gently rubbed the spot, wiping the meat sauce away.

Lightning looked down at his thumb. Her face turning a few shades of pink. She had to suppress the urge to push Hope hand away. It was just so foreign for someone to touch her face like that, and the sensation of his wet thumb rubbing her warm skin was odd.

_But… I kind of like it._ Lightning thought as Hope's hand withdrew. _And his face is that shade of red I love._

"Hey Light…" Hope rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Lightning raised a curious eyebrow.

"Thanks." Lightning frowned at Hope.

"For what?"

"For being my light." Hope looked down at his plate, grinning sheepishly as he realized how corny that sounded.

"Hope." Hope looked up, and was promptly flicked between the eyes. "That's for flushing the toilet while I was in the shower." Then she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him on the forehead. "And that's for being my hope."

"You know." Hope had a far off look on his face. "I think I really like being your Hope…" Lightning looked at him fondly a moment.

"I do to." And she went back to eating. "I'm glad you were there, watching the fireworks… We never would have met if you weren't." Hope smiled a tad sadly. It was true, if he wasn't there then they never would have met, but his mother probably wouldn't have died either. This was when Hope got an idea.

"Hey Light we'll meet up later." Hope jumped from the table and started for the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Lightning called after him.

"To plan an anniversary!" Hope replied.

Lightning frowned as Hope disappeared from sight.

"Sometimes." A small, but genuine, smile tugged at her lips. "Your act as dumb as Snow…"

* * *

Oerba, night time. The rooftop gardens.

"…Hey scoot over!" Snow called as he tried to squeeze on the full bench.

"Forget it." Sazh grumbled as he scooted even closer into Vanille's side.

"We're lucky guys Hope." Pyros exclaimed as he was crushed in between Fang and Vanille. "Most men would kill to be crushed between such beautiful women…" The sound of a knuckle hitting a hard head filled the night air, leaving Pyros a crumpled mess on the sidewalk.

"There, now there's room." Fang said hotly.

"Wow that was violent." Hope scooted a few centimeters closer to Lightning.

"What makes you think being closer to me will be any less violent?" Lightning asked, though she couldn't but smirk at Hope.

"Ah, so cute!" Serah declared.

"Everyone hush."

The seven L'Cie, and a hurting Pyros, were sitting atop the rooftop gardens and staring at the night sky patiently. The seven had somehow all squeezed into a single bench.

Snow sat on the left with Serah snuggling in his arms. Sazh was on his right, a fatherly smile on his face as he glanced over his friends. Vanille was giggling and swinging her feet. Fang, who was next to Vanille, had an arm over the back of the bench, fingers not so discreetly brushing against Hope's neck.

Then on the right end were Hope and Lightning. Hope was leaning against her, head resting on her shoulder. Lightning had her head atop his and in between them, atop their touching jean clad thighs, were there intertwined hands.

"Here it comes." Hope whispered in Lightning's ear.

A moment later the sky was filled with color as the first firework exploded. It sprayed green light across the sky, quickly followed by bursts of blue and red. From there the sky was filled with a constant stream of amazing colors.

"It's pretty." Lightning muttered in Hope's ear.

"Good, we spent all day setting it up." Hope was referring to him, Sazh and Snow. "It's been three and a half years, kind of an odd date but." Hope looked over his friends, no family, and smiled. "It was about time we did something to remember that day."

"Yeah…"

Lightning looked at her friends. Fang was smirking up at the sky, arms crossed and eyes reflecting the light. Vanille had moved to the ground next to Pyros and was talking excitedly with the red head. Sazh was leaning over, talking with the pair on occasion but generally looking over them fatherly.

And then there was Snow who was making out with Serah.

"That bastard…" Lightning had her hand on her gunblade, about to draw it and shoot Snow dead, when Hope reached over and grabbed the wrist. She gave him a glare, he gave her an exasperated look.

"Maker Light they're married, I would think you'd be more offended if he didn't kiss Serah." Hope said as logically as possible, and when that failed he added. "Besides if we were kissing would you want Serah viciously murdering me?" Lightning snorted, but she took her hand off the weapon.

"Whatever." Lightning let Hope briefly hold her other hand before he let go and looked back to the sky.

"Did you make a wish?" Hope whispered in Lightning's ear a moment later.

"Why would I do that?" Lightning frowned, a curious expression crossing her face.

"Remember the fireworks at Bodhum? They were wish granting fireworks." Hope said, eyes distant as he remembering that night.

"Isn't that kind of childish?" Hope closed his eyes and laughed at Lightning, marveling at life's small ironies.

"Yeah, but they worked." Hope said confidently. "So let's make a wish?" Lightning mulled it over for a few moments before snorting.

"Alright." She consented, making Hope smirk with glee.

The pair closed their eyes and made separate wishes as the fireworks bathed their faces in bright colors. Hope was the first to open his eyes. He cast a smirk down towards Lightning, who immediately saw it when she opened her blue eyes.

"So what did you wish for?" Hope asked like a child.

"I can't tell you, if I do it won't come true." She leaned back in her chair.

"I thought you said this was childish." Hope leaned back as well, looking at Lightning from the corner of his eye.

"Isn't that the rules? You make a wish and keep it to yourself, then if you get lucky it comes true." Lightning couldn't help but to shake her head. "You know what happened the last time I did this?"

"No, what?" Hope sounded curious.

"We got put on the purge train." Lightning was delighted at the wide eyed frozen look on Hope's face.

"Um… let's hope that doesn't happen again…" Hope muttered, unaware of the pun he had just made. "And even if they did where would they purge us to? Cocoon?"

The two looked back up at the sky. It was one of those nights they would remember for a long time.

The rest of the group chattered and recounted their L'Cie days, leaving Hope and Lightning to sit in silence. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable, awkward, silences that come between most people. Instead it was the kind of silence that falls between two people who don't need to say anything.

"Here comes the finale!" Snow pointed out at a rather large firework that was starting towards the sky.

_I don't remember that one._ Hope thought as it soared over their heads. _Huh, well it must be a pretty one to be so large._

The firework exploded leaving golden letters hanging over them.

The letters caused Snow to burst out laughing. Sazh to look at Hope and Lightning expectantly. Fang had fallen off the bench in a fit of the giggles while Vanille and Serah, and a very unwilling Pyros, cheered.

The words that could spark such a reaction were 'Hope kiss the girl!" written in a familiar hand writing.

"Maqui, Jo." Hope muttered darkly. "I'm going to kill them all…" Hope was cut short when Lightning kissed him on the forehead. "Or maybe not." He was in a daze.

"Come on, the show's over." Lightning grabbed Hope's wrist and walked away from the now stunned bench full of people.

"Did you…" Snow

"see…" Sazh

"What" Vanille

"I saw?" Fang

"Alright Fang you owe me a hundred gill!" Pyros chimed in, earning him another punch in the stomach. "…Women are cruel…"

Unseen by the friends a shadow slipped away into the night, heading back to the Ashensand.

* * *

Ashensand, cave mouth.

Shade looked disdainfully at the lounging Yun clan members. Though his disdain wasn't brought about by the people themselves, rather the way the clung to one another.

Each male seemed to have a female at his side. Often they were kissing long and slow, a few overtly excited males biting along the neckline.

"Animals." Shade muttered as he walked briskly down the tunnel.

"I know, aren't they great?" Oran said from Shade's side.

"It's dishonorable." Shade replied, voice a few degrees colder than normal.

"At least they aren't doing it." Oran stated, earning him a confused look from Shade.

"Doing what?" Oran looked at Shade, mouth dropping slightly.

"Sometimes you're pretty thick." Oran said.

Shade gave the man a glare. And then looked back in front of himself, increasing pace slightly. Oran smirked and kept pace with his friend.

"Vex landed the transports a few hours ago." Oran's smirk broadened. "They're official NORA models so we should get through their defenses without a problem."

"I see." Shade said.

"Once we land I want you to go after Hope." Oran's voice lost its normal aloofness and instead sounded serious. "You need to force him to call out Alexander."

"And his ally's?" Shade's yellow eyes looked over to Oran.

"You can kill anyone who gets in your way. The only thing we're after is Hope so if you can refrain from killing everything then I'd appreciate it." Oran shivered at the cold glare Shade gave him.

"Has Beast been informed about the plan?" Shade changed the subject.

"Yeah. He's all for it." The pair came into the cave's largest chamber, crystal Cocoon staring down at them. "He wants to see the new world too…" Oran stopped as Shade grabbed his shoulder. "What is it?" Shade looked into Oran's eyes coldly.

"When this is done you must see your sister." Shade commanded. "There's no guarantee she will survive, and I will not have the new world's savior look back regretfully." Shade released Oran's shoulder and walked past him. "A life lived in regret is dishonorable."

Oran watched Shade walk away. His face drawn into a frown of remembrance. But then he chuckled.

"I see." Oran looked out at crystal Cocoon. "You took so much away from us." He made a gun with his fingers and aimed up at the frozen planet. "You and your Fal'Cie. But now…" He fired the finger gun. "It's our turn to take this world back away from you…"

"And damn you to the pits of hell." Shade finished. "That's what we promised Sam, isn't it?" Shade was looking up at Cocoon.

"Yeah, it is."

For not but a moment Cocoon looked like a blue eye to the two. A cerulean blue eye with a tear falling from it.

Though Cocoon's tear would never be as real as the single drop of moisture that slid down Shade's cheek.

Tomorrow would be the end of the beginning.

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**And there it is. Honestly I think it's kind of a lame way to the end the chapter, but it's the best I've got. Next chapter is looking action packed so tune in.**

**Oh and thanks to change of fates I've been made aware that XIII-2 is in production. Honestly I think it's going to be a fun game but have you seen what Lightning's wearing? It's kind of flashy… then again the mini skirt probably wasn't any better… And I didn't see mention of Hope in the game. I really hope (His name! Why did you do this to us Square!) Hope's in the game. And not kid Hope but a grown up kick-ass Hope that Lightning can fall in love with... Sigh. I'm so inspired, but I've got to finish this first. When I do I think I'll write a XIII-2 fic before I know enough about it to be discouraged. I have plenty of ideas… but I should probably find someone to beta it, maybe bounce ideas off of… sigh. **

**So that's what I want to do next. Either an XIII-2 fic, or I'm going to invest some serious man hours and rewrite XIII's storyline with a grown up Hope as the leading character… Sigh… so many things I want to write, so little time…**

**Well I'll see ya'll next time. Tune at the same bat time to the same bat channel… (I always wanted to say that… I'm such a dork…)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N)**

**Well good day… er night… er whenever it is you're reading this. **

**I've got mixed news tonight. The arm's all better. Well actually it hurts to move it in a downward direction but it's functional so I can write faster. And can you guess what the first thing I did with my cast free arm? I jammed the bloody thing in the doctors door! Right in front of him! And to top it all off the girl I like is dating another dude. It kind of bites, I told her I liked her and everything and she didn't say anything… I don't know, I'm probably making my problem out to be bigger then it is but still that kind of hurts…**

**Oh well. Time to move on. There's someone out there for me, just have to be patient…**

**Sorry I was ranting 'grins sheepishly'**

**Now for your favorite section… wait for it… REVIEWS!**

**Thank you:**

**Pookyilicous, KHVenom2990, Midnight custard, Riaries and change of fates for you reviews.**

**Deviljho's Hatred.**

**Thank you for reviewing to.**

**Ah… there are some of those plot holes I missed.**

**In my mind at least Fang still has a physical attraction to Hope so it made logical sense to me that she'd be mad that Lightning and Hope were cuddling on the couch. However I'm a guy and I won't even pretend that I know a thing about girls.**

**Actually it depends on how hard you get hit with a lamp. I've been hit by lamps (not telling) before without breaking anything. Of course just like anything else it depends on how hard your hit. So that may have been unrealistic… Good eye by the way, I didn't even think about that.**

**Um… They're was probably some over reaching reason Fang was in the drinking contest, but it either got edited out of the plot or I forgot about it… I know I'm lame. And yes, drunk Hope is funny.**

**Put the Eidolon away! No need to wreck the chapter with Chaos! Is it still considered a plot twist if I tell you about it? I won't reveal my secretes (I'm like a magician that way) but I will say the road to the finish is a winding road. Plot twists and revelations are a part of it. Just don't expect anything overtly fluff altering, I enjoy writing fluff way to much for a guy… And yes, I'll try to keep up the good work.**

**Disclaimer:**

**It appears operation 'Lightning' capture was a bust. But fear not! I have not given up yet. Square one day you will be mine! (Yeah… but only in my dreams…)**

* * *

Shade frowned as he ran his hand against the cool metal of the transport.

_They don't look as sturdy as I remember._ He thought disdainfully. _A good shot with a rocket launcher could probably take it down. The transports I remember could go to Pulse, get punched by a Fal'Cie have a bomb go off inside them and be hit by the most powerful spell. After which all the mechanic would do was polish and then transport a dozen soldiers safely._

"Settle down!" A bellowing voice shouted from behind Shade. "Razor you can make out with her after we come back!" Shade glanced over his shoulder to see Beast kick a scrawny clan mate into the air and towards the transport.

"Bastard! I was just getting in the mood!" The scrawny bronze man argued.

_Razor. It seems Beast picked a poor name._ Shade thought as Beast picked the scrawny man up by his throat, tossing him hard into one of the transports.

"No back talk." Beast shot a glare around his clan, challenging anyone who thought they were bad enough to defile him.

Shade was semi amazed that the most resistance he got was a few growls from the stronger clan members, and some awing from the non warrior women. Shade snorted and looked back at the transport.

"Get everyone there, alright?" Shade asked the transport, removing his glove to press a pale scarred hand against the metal. A soft tingle passed his skin and he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Shade looked over his shoulder to see one of the Yun women approaching him. Judging by the large bow like weapon on her back he assumed she was a warrior.

"Blessing the transport. It's a battle tradition I learned… please step away from me." The woman had gotten far too close for Shades comfort. Her straight dark brown hair and contrasting bright brown eyes staring up at him.

"Why?" She asked like a child.

"Leave me alone." Shade's voice sounded dark, causing the woman to shiver. "Go find whoever pleasures you and ready yourself to die in the coming battle." Cold yellow eyes pierced her light brown ones. "That is the only fate that awaits a soldier." She laughed.

"Whoever she was you must have really loved her." And with that the women walked past him into his transport. "Name's Wandering Cat of the Yun clan, you can just call me Cat." She winked at Shade over her shoulder.

"Noraneko." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "The stray Cat." Shade took his hand from the transport.

"Your weird." She smirked broadly.

"Is that why you're getting in my transport, my personal transport?" Shade emphasized the words My and Personal.

"Yep, I want to come with you." Her eyes gleamed. "Beast said you were a famous warrior in the war. He said you were the famous Reapers Shadow." That gleam in her eyes…

_She's never actually fought before._ Shade concluded.

"I've killed thousands of men. Brutally murdered my enemy's and innocents, and you want to come and… do what exactly?" Shade had a raised eyebrow.

"Watch." She said sweetly. For a moment shade saw blue eyes and pink hair, and a secret smile that was just for him.

"…You may watch but stay out of my way." Cat's eyes lit up. _Damn, why did I say that?_

"Yay!"

"Let go of my arm damn it!"

The doors on the transport closed. But not before giving Oran a view of a girl clinging to his friends arm.

_Black mail._ Oran labeled the scene and turned to a now fuming Beast. _Oh, double black mail._

"What is your soldier doing with my cousin?" Beast growled at Oran.

"He's not my soldier." Oran admitted with a shrug. "Honestly it was probably your cousin forcing herself on him." Oran was delighted at the serious, angry, look that crossed Beast's face. It was one of his favorite expressions people could make.

Beas glared at Oran. The adrenaline of battle started to pour into Oran's system as he watched Beast's narrowed eyes and tightening fist.

_Go ahead. Start a fight._ Oran's smile grew broad and creepy. _My bloods boiling for a battle._

"Razor get your ass in the transport!" Beast roared.

_No fight today then._ Oran let his shoulders relax as he walked up beside Beast.

"You know your part in this?" Oran asked Beast.

"Our transports will hit the airports and radio towers. Meanwhile you'll create a crystal dome around the town so they can't receive help." Beast smirked a wicked smirk. "From there it's complete mayhem. Except you mentioned staying out of Shades way." Beast turned to look at Oran. "Why is that? Aren't we ally's?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Oran looked up at Shade's fast retreating transport. "But darkness consumes." A gleam came to Oran's eyes. "Its ally's just as fast as its enemies…"

* * *

Oerba. Shade's transport.

Shade was silent. Reclining against the metal wall of the transport. His katana rested against his knee, bouncing slightly as the transport hit turbulence. His head was bowed and eyes closed, the cowboy hat covering his head blocking most of Cat's view of his face.

Cat was watching him intently. Her browed knitted in concentration as she tried to see what was running through Shades mind. Eventually she just pouted and looked at him.

"Come on, tell me what it's like." Cat asked excitedly.

Shade opened an annoyed yellow eye and locked it with her light brown ones.

"Don't you know what it's like to take a life?" Shade sounded angry with her.

"Nope. I was a medic since my combat ability's weren't very powerful. And Beast kept me in the back so…" Cat shrugged.

"I see." Shade's eyes softened and his look changed. It was as though he were seeing someone in her place.

_Your body is different, but you have the same kind of spirit as her… I bet Oran told you to go with me._ Shade closed his eyes and leaned back. _It is something he would do. Try and 'fix' me._

"So?" Cat persisted, eyes curious and… eager? Yes there was a hint of eagerness that Shade detected in her eyes.

"What do you think death is?" Shade looked down at her critically.

"Um…" She frowned in thought. "I guess it's like an equalizer right? I mean it doesn't matter how rich or poor you are, eventually you're going to die right?"

"Wrong." Shade reclined his head. "There is nothing equal in death. In a fight one man lives, the other dies."

"Okay… but how does that answer my question?" Cat frowned at Shade.

"My first kill came with a rush of adrenaline and a feeling of absolute power." Shade looked at her critically. "But that wore off. The feeling of power was replaced with revulsion and hatred as I killed my mother's murderer. His blood soaked my hands. I still remember his pathetic begging and false promises." Cat's eyes were wide, mouth agape, as she stared at Shade with… what was that? Fear? Revulsion? Hatred perhaps? "But I would not forgive him. No man that would do what he did to me and mother deserves forgiveness. So I took the katana he was so proud of and…"

Shade stopped as He suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug. Cat's body was pressed against his own, leaving his face in a look of surprise.

_You did this to when I told you, didn't you Sam?_ Shade snorted and at the crying girl. _Well mostly, your tears did not fall on my shoulder, not then anyways… and now they never will again._

"I'm so sorry." Cat swallowed hard. "I don't know what he did but…"

"He killed mother. Being in such a high place in the army he got away with it. As for me, he beat me. I have the scars across my back to prove it." Shad said simply. There was no emotion, no coldness, and no warmth. It was just a string of inflectionless, monotone, words. "Now release me."

Shade put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her from his body. She squirmed, trying to keep a hold of him. But Shade's grip and strength were absolute and she was slowly pulled off.

"But…" She made out to argue. But Shade, expecting it, simply pushed her to her seat on the transport. His hand pulled the bow from her back as she hit the wall hard.

"You do not have my permission to use this." He crushed the thick wood between his fingers. "You do not have my permission to take a life."

"What?" She looked up defiantly at Shade. "Who gave you the right to decide what I can and can't do?"

Cat jumped back when Shade seemed to simply materialize in front of her, his face inches from hers and eyes borrowing into her head.

"Watch. If you can stomach what I do when we land then you can take a life." And with that he was gone. Like a shadow his movement was unnoticed. As though he had never gotten up from his seat at all.

_Sam, did that make you happy?_ Shade looked out the transports window. He could see the first explosions in the distance. _Will what I'm about to do make you sad?..._

It didn't matter. Shade had set his course, and now it was time to see if he could walk that path, the path of redemption, or if he would fail redemption as well…

* * *

Oerba. Shire.

"…And that's about all I know." Pyros concluded. "Now can I go?"

"I suppose." Shamus sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But you know you weren't very helpful right?"

"Hey leave the kid alone." Fang said testily. "He answered all of your questions."

"Yeah." Vanille added. "Now you can let him go right?"

Shamus looked at the two. His eyes were somewhere between being weary and bored. Fang returned his look with a stubborn one of her own. Apparently she didn't like being forced to stay at a meeting just because Vanille wanted to be with Pyros.

Honestly Fang was finding the pair to be more and more of a handful. They had kept her running around town all day yesterday, and now they had brought her to the meeting and kept her here all day. But since it was Vanille she would forgive, unless they didn't get out of here soon, then there'd be hell to pay.

"Fine." Shamus sighed. "It doesn't…"

Shamus was cut off as the air raid sirens started. Fang and Vanille clutched their weapons and Pyros… yawned tiredly.

"Man, you people sure do get loud." Pyros muttered, earning him an elbow from Fang. "Argh… evil lady…" If he hadn't been sitting on a couch he would be on the floor in pain.

"Mary what's going on!" Shamus burst from his desk and ran into the reception area outside his office.

"Three of our four air ports have been destroyed." Mary had a headset on and was switching between radio channels at blinding speed, barking an occasional order. "Apparently they came on stolen transports."

"Give me a tactical display." Shamus stood and faced the far wall.

A moment later the wall separated and a large screen came out. Fang and Vanille stared at it surprised, they'd never seen something quite like that before. Pyros, who had been a career soldier, figured something similar would be nearby.

"The only airport that's untouched is Phoenix. Probably because of its proximity to the GC base." A map of Oerba was brought up on the screen. Complete with innumerable red dots clustered around the airports.

"Estimated enemy strength?" Shamus's eyes roved over the dots.

"At least ten thousand…" Shamus was visibly shook as he heard this. Pyros just lowered his head and smirked.

_Oran. Your truly amazing._ Pyros looked at the dot clusters and found a familiar pattern. _That's an old style. War of Transgressions old. Who exactly did you find?_

"We're about evenly matched." Shamus turned to Mary. "I want the boys and young recruits to start an evacuation. And tell them to make sure Adair and Baird are helping. Those two would die in a real fight like they are."

"Already done." Mary said. "But we have a small problem…" Shamus grinned.

"Yeah I know. Organize the armed civilians." It was something Shamus expected if they were ever threatened. The people of Oerba have had to fight for everything, from clearing the town of monsters to protecting the flocks of animals that sustained them. So it was almost expected that they would take up arms for their city. "Just like we drilled. Though I want them moved to Phoenix…" Shamus stopped talking as a strange ice cracking sound filled the air.

"It's coming from outside." Fang said, rushing outside. "Vanille let's check it out!"

"Alright." And with that the Pulsian women skipped out of the room.

As the two came outside one of the most amazing sights of their lives was unfolding. Thin walls of crystal were covering the horizon on all sides. A strange ice like cracking sound filled the air as the crystal tendrils met and started to form a dome over Oerba.

"Fang…" Vanille sounded scared as the city was plunged into a night like blue darkness.

"It's alright." Fang drew her spear and swallowed once, a feeling of unease settling in her stomach. "We didn't come out of crystal slumber just to die…"

* * *

Oerba

"Wow." Cat was looking out the window wide eyed. "Those explosions, are those the airports?" She asked Shade.

"I would assume so." Shade had taken to staring up at the ceiling in obvious boredom.

A rather high pitched girlish giggle emitted from Cat as she looked at Shade. She decided that he looked very cute when he was bored.

_This is going to be a long mission._ Shade grumbled mentally. This girl, who he found out was barely eighteen, was starting to grate on his nerves. It was the giggles and the stares and that fascination she seemed to have with his eyes. Shade had seen this before; Oran had told him it was called a school girl crush.

"Whoa!" She shouted, an ice cracking sound filling the air. "Look at this!" She glanced at Shade excitedly.

"I can hear. It is the crystal dome." Shade, finally, pushed himself to his feet. "My jobs about to begin, please observe carefully. I intend to show you the way of bloodshed." Shade forced the door open and looked down at the ant sized people. "It will be your choice to walk down this road or not, but be prepared." Shade turned to Cat. "The cost of power is dire."

Shade spread his arms and fell backwards out of the transport.

"Shade!" Cat ran up to the edge and watched him fall as Oerba was plunged into darkness. "…Be careful…"

Shade twisted through the air as he descended. His great coat billowing out behind him like a black cape.

_Soldiers._ Shade could see a group of five soldiers dressed in the Guardian Corps uniforms. If he recalled the two stripes on their soldiers was something like a private first class. _They look young, probably never seen a real battle before. _

Shade landed without a sound, though he kicked up a massive cloud of dust into the air. The dust obscured his body and swirled around him in a sphere. In the dust an occasional black slash could be seen, but not defined.

"Freeze!" The soldiers, who were more used to being police men then soldiers, ordered. "Come out with your hands up!"

There response was a burst of wind sending the dust flying away from Shade. Shade looked up at the soldiers and clutched his katana sheath with one hand, the sword handle with the other. A suffocating presence of death filled the area, causing the soldiers hands to shake.

Shade slowly drew his katana, eyes locked with the squadron's leader. Once his blade was free a small smile crossed his features.

"F-fire!" The man shouted in fear.

With the first flash of gunfire Shade moved. His arms spread wide as he seemed to glide across the ground at the men. The frightened soldiers aim was wide and streams of bullets passed by Shade as he propelled himself sixty feet into the air with what look like a hop.

The men traced after him with their guns, never letting off the triggers. And as the streams of lead slugs seemed just about to hit Shade a burst of what looked like pure darkness appeared around his feet propelling him downwards at over eighty miles an hour.

His body moved so fast it was only a motion blur as he plowed into the squad's leader. Before any of his soldiers could react the man was dismembered, arms, head and left leg severed from his body in an instant flash of silver and blackness.

"Unacceptable." Shade whispered as the man's rifle went skyward.

With a back flip Shade grabbed the weapon and fired four short bursts of three bullets. Each round landed in a perfectly straight line. Identical .45 caliber holes appeared in the center of each mans neck, a burst of blood exiting the wounds.

Shade's feet were about to touch the ground when he heard a click sound followed by a whoosh.

_Rocket launcher. _As Shade landed the first of five missiles came at him. His yellow eye locked with the projectile a moment before he disappeared in an explosive cloud of shrapnel and dust.

The soldier that had fired the rocket, Owen, lowered the weapon as his young eyes watched the five rockets tear the now dead bodies of his comrades apart. A gnawing sickness started to well up in his stomach as pieces of flesh were blown away from the blast in all directions.

This sick feeling was interrupted as the handle of a Guardian Corp standard issue sub machine gun struck him in the throat, just below the Adams apple. With a cough he stepped back, and saw a shadow leap from the streets at him.

Before young Owen, who was barely fifteen, could react a silver blade slashed him in half at a diagonal angle. A shocked expression gripped his face as cold yellow eyes were the last sight of his life.

Shade didn't waste time waiting for the man to fall apart. He grabbed the rocket launcher and rolled out of the way as a pair of velocycle fired. Their machine guns were aimed wide, they couldn't see they're comrade was dead yet, and tore into the concrete roof of the building.

_To slow._

The velocycle started to pass overhead when Shade leapt. The velocycle's, which had thought themselves safe seventy feet in the air, veered slightly as a human shape leapt up into the sky.

But it wasn't enough. Shade's katana, branded in his left hand, tore through the first machine like it was nothing. A trail of sparks and gutted parts were left in its wake.

While his blade sliced the first machine in half he raised the rocket launcher and fired practically point blank range at the second velocycle.

The second velocycle went falling away into a building where it exploded, blowing a hole in the roof as it's debris fell to the distant alleyway. The first veered to the right and fell in a long arc. Crashing into the street and scaring the crap out of a few bystanders.

As the velocycle's fell away Shade landed, he glanced up at the rising transport. His yellow eyes locked with Cat's distant brown ones. A single thought was conveyed.

_This is death, is it really so equal?_

* * *

Oerba. Phoenix airport.

"…Ifrit squad cover the main gate." Hope bellowed. "June's battalion has spotted enemy reinforcements heading that way."

_Damnit._ Lightning thought form her place beside Hope, watching over him like a guard dog. _How did this happen?_

In reality it was a pretty simple happening. Hope and Lightning had been loading the transport by themselves, since Serah, Snow and Sazh had mysteriously left them alone. Lightning knew what they were doing, giving the soon to be couple some time alone, and she was thankful for it.

Of course their peaceful conversation, about weddings off all things, had ended as a dozen NORA transports started a descent. Hope noticed it first. Their gun ports were open and powering on.

Of course just because he saw it didn't mean he could stop it. The transports had opened fire destroying half of the air ports usable facilities. If Hope hadn't been able to use last resort everyone would have died.

Those ten bolts of holy magic had ripped massive holes in the vital part of the ships AMP drives causing them to crash with deadly results.

From there Hope had seized command of the soldiers, quickly memorizing squad names and numbers, and commanded a strong defense with both the Guardian Corp and NORA soldiers listening to him.

Of course Lightning had not left his side a moment since the first attack, which brought them to here.

"Yes sir." Jordan, who was technically the leader of the Guardian Corp forces, said. "Should would have Tango squadron sortie? Or do you want to rely on the anti air guns to keep the enemy ships at bay?" Hope rubbed his eyes in thought.

"Have them ready to launch. I don't want to waste air power where we don't need it." Hope looked thoughtfully at Lightning. "And have June company move towards the communication tower. We can't risk losing that advantage."

"Yes sir." Jordan started talking fast into his communicator to relay Hope's commands.

"Yeah…" Hope let out a shaky breath and brought a hand to his forehead.

"Hope." Lightning grabbed his shoulders and looked down at his sweaty face.

That was something else that had happened. As soon as Hope used his power he had started shaking and sweating. Lightning didn't know what was going on, but it seemed to be hurting Hope.

"I'm fine." Hope swallowed and closed his eyes a moment before standing up like a proud soldier. "This voice just won't shut up… It says a shadow is approaching… But that's it."

Lightning frowned. She knew Hope wasn't telling her everything, but now wasn't the time to get the rest of the story from him. Now was the time to stand by him and make sure nothing hurt him.

"Sir Ifrit squadron has engaged." Jordan said. Though Hope could gather as much by the sound of gunfire. "It's turning into a stalemate."

Hope sighed and looked towards one of the fallen transports. A body wrapped in green cloth had been thrown on impact. And Hope was disturbed by just how much the young man looked like Fang. From the bronze skin and arm tattoo to the style of dress.

_It's almost like they're family._ Hope looked up at the sky where the darkness was being permeated by flak shells exploding around transports. _Something's not right about this._

"Sir contact from Shire." Jordan tossed Hope a communicator.

"Thank you." Hope said as he put the device to his ear. "Hope Esthiem here."

"Oi lad." Shamus said. "Good to hear you still breathing." Hope smirked.

"If I stopped breathing Lightning would kill me." Hope joked.

"Probably would." Shamus agreed. "I'm sending a unit to get you to the Shire. I'll send someone to command the troops that are there, but right now our top priority is keeping you safe."

"I can handle my own." Hope said stubbornly.

"That's beside the point." Hope could practically hear Shamus rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Oran is after you. That means wherever you are should have more forces moving towards you. The Shire has better facilities and soldiers."

"Alright." Hope conceded as his head vision started to blur again. "But I want to be part of the tactical command." Shamus could be heard grumbling, but in the end he sighed.

"Alright. Just get over here." Shamus said as he cut communication.

_He knows this is a desperate fight._ Hope looked up at the crystal ceiling.

Hope couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a grin spread over the darkness…

* * *

Oerba Shire.

Shamus was looking at the board, a frown gracing his face. His men had held up three locations. The Shire, Phoenix airport and the Guardian Corp's Oerba base. But this was an advantage. The enemy was having to strike at three bases that were very close together. And the enemy was more spread out.

_But first we have to hold out. Once the first wave breaks we can push them back._ Shamus watched as the red dots occasional blinked as they're location changed. _But I'm worried about they're fighting style. They fight like feral animals…_

The screen blinked again. It functioned by using the standard soldiers helmet cameras to count and track enemy's. It's not perfect, but a rough tally of the enemy numbers and current positions are helpful.

"Sir the Calvary's second battalion was just wiped out." Mary said in a gasp.

"Show me where."

Pyros whistled as a single red dot came up on the screen. It blinked slowly as it moved towards seven blue ones. The seven blue dots flanked the red dot and winked off in an instant.

"How…" Shamus swallowed hard.

"Shade." Pyros looked at the blinking red dot.

"Who is Shade?" Shamus looked at Pyros with a frown.

"He was called the Reapers Shadow in the great war." Pyros watched a bit of color drain from Shamus's face. "The man who single handedly pushed the Pulse forces back." Pyros got up.

"Were are you going?" Shamus demanded as Pyros started to walk away.

"I can't defeat him." Pyros stopped in the doorway, back turned to Shamus. "But I can buy you enough time to get Hope out of here."

"And how are we going to get through the crystal?" Shamus was frowning. He had a sinking feeling about all of this.

"Blow a hole under it. Oran can't change dirt to crystal so you should be able to get out." Pyros walked on, the door closing behind him.

Once the door was closed Pyros's tough façade fell.

"I'm going to die…." He groaned.

"We'll come to watch." Fang said from Pyros's right.

"Yeah!" Vanille skipped over and grabbed his arm. "We'll help ya fight."

"Normally I would argue." Pyros got a glare from Fang. "But I already know your both more stubborn then I am. But I will ask you a favor." Pyros sounded very serious.

"What is it?" Fang frowned. The seriousness of Pyros's voice catching her off guard.

"Shade will defeat you, and when he does run. There's no point in dying…" Pyros walked past the two.

_Pyros._ Fang watched the tense set of his shoulders and the brisk way he walked. _What aren't you telling us?_

* * *

Oerba Market place.

"…Snow!" Serah screamed as he pulled her quickly by the wrist. "What's going on?" Her voice was panicked, it had been since the town was covered in night.

"I don't know." He pulled them up to the corner of a building and peeked out from the cover to see anything. "But it sounds like a war. We need to get to Shire. They can protect you, and tell me what's going on."

"Alright." Serah swallowed and set her face in determination. "Let's go."

"That's the attitude." Sazh said, handguns drawn.

The three of them had been walking towards Phoenix when the explosions started. Snow had pulled her aside and glanced around, looking for hostiles. Once Sazh and Snow saw there weren't any immediate threats they had started towards Shire. At a pace that quickened once the crystal dome covered the sky.

Not that Serah had been worried for a second. Snow was there and he would protect her, or die trying. And Sazh had their back as well, flashing her a reassuring grin and saying that his handguns weren't just for show.

Of course as they came into the market place and a soldier's body went flying by simply running to the Shire was no longer an option.

"You're too weak." A cold voice called as another body was sent flying through the air. "Your stance is wrong, square your shoulders and put your weight into the swing." A severed head.

"Stay here." Snow said with a grin. "It's hero time." Serah nodded.

"Don't worry." Sazh gave her shoulder a fatherly squeeze. "I'll keep him safe."

"Make sure you do." Serah said.

The two men ran up the flight of stairs that led to the main bazaar. Their they saw Shade send another soldier flying with a kick.

"W-what are you!" The last soldier whimpered as he scooted away from Shade.

"Compared to you." Shade turned towards the man, "I'm God…"

Shade twisted around almost faster than Snow's could track him. A bullet barely grazing his ear from Sazh's gun.

"Your getting slow in your old age." Snow joked, though he realized the seriousness of the situation. Anyone that could dodge a bullet like that was as strong a fighter as they come. And with eyes that cold he was probably a ruthless fighter as well.

"Yeah yeah, you'll understand what it's like in twenty years." Sazh was not smiling. "But you're going to want to use the iron knuckles. Unless a hero's skin can stop a blade from slicing his hands."

Snow obeyed and slipped the iron weapons over his fingers. Ironically enough they had been a gift from Lightning. Given to him on Serah's last birthday, right after he promised to always protect Serah.

"Snow Villiers. Head of NORA's operations, one of the L'Cie that brought Cocoon down from the sky." Shade said as he took in the man's appearance. "And Sazh Katzroy. Ace pilot and a former L'Cie as well." Shade made a short bow. "Stand aside or I will be forced to kill you."

"Straight to the point." Sazh muttered.

"At least now we won't waste time talking." Snow set his stance wide in a fighting position. "Sorry I can't move. Hero's honor."

Shade snorted as he walked towards Snow. He remembered men like this. They were strong, very strong. But there was a thing about heroes, they always died.

"Then I won't hold back." Shade charged.

Snow ran up to meet him, fist drawn back. And as the two got close he swung with all his might. Shade on the other hand used a very small motion to stop Snow's fist with the tip of his katana. The weapons made a shink noise as the contacted and a few metal chips flew off the katana.

_His strength is nothing short of extraordinary._ Shade noted as he had to struggle to hold Snow's fist in place. _But he has no training or technique..._

Shade leapt back as two bullets passed by him. Those two were followed by dozens more causing Shade to dance backwards, slicing a few of the projectiles with his blade.

"Damn he's fast." Sazh's pistols combined into a rifle. "But not that fast!"

With an automatic burst of lead heading at him Shade seemed to have no chance of course that's assuming Shade had any intention of dodging.

Instead his blade glew black and he waved at the incoming bullets. What looked like a dark wind kicking up, flapping Shade's great coat in its breeze, and stopped the bullets dead in their tracks.

Shade twisted his wrist and the bullets went flying back at Sazh. The old man was fortunately not slow. He leapt to the side and avoided any fatal injuries. Instead he was sent flying backwards into a fruit stand.

"Monster!" Snow had charged Shade from the side and was swinging his fist at the man's head.

"Monster?" In a fluid motion Shade grabbed Snow's knuckle and side stepped the blow. "He attacked me." And with a vicious speed he smacked his elbow into Snows, breaking the bigger mans arm. "It was only natural to attack back.

Snow cried out as his now broken arm fell to his side. But he wasn't going to stop. He sent another fist at Shade who ducked under the limb and slammed his katana hilt into Snow's stomach. Snow let out a gasp as he crashed into the street, body shaking in pain.

"Don't worry." Shade looked at Snow. "I won't kill you. It would be inconvenient for you to die right now…"

Shade jerked to the side as he heard a rocket launcher go off. The soldier who had coward away from him had found a rocket launcher and fired while his back was turned. Shade twisted out of the way and the four deadly explosives shot inches past his head.

Shade then kicked a rock into the air where he caught it easily.

"Should have played dead." And with that he sent the rock at an almost in human speed into the side of the man's skull.

Shade was about to walk away when he heard a woman's scream. With a glance over his shoulder he saw a pink haired woman ducking her head as the rockets sent pieces of the building falling at her.

_Sam?_

Serah screamed as the building started to fall towards her. Not being an idiot she tried to escape, but tripped on a rock.

_I'm going to die._ She screamed and covered her head, waiting for the inevitable.

"Sam stay still!" A panicked voice commanded.

_Who's Sam?_ Serah thought as a powerful arm pulled her head against someone's chest.

Serah looked up to see a pair of panicked yellow eyes, tears starting to form.

"I will protect you." Shade raised his right arm, the hand enveloped by shadows. "That is what we promised each other."

A ball of black energy burst from his hand. It impacted the debris and exploded. Shade then covered Serah with his great coat so she wouldn't be hit b the falling dust.

"T-thank you." Serah stuttered as she looked up.

Shade released her and looked into her eyes almost frantically. But then he frowned.

"You're a Farron aren't you?" Shade asked voice neutral and cold.

"Y-yes." Serah swallowed.

"…I can't kill you then." Shade said after a moment, his hand shot out and grabbed her throat roughly. His fingers easily found two blood veins that he squeezed for a few seconds. "But I can't have you getting in my way." She breathed hard, trying to say something, before she fell unconscious.

Shade let the body gently fall down on the ground.

He then ran away quickly. There was no need for rush. But there also wasn't a need to fight more people then had to.

Of course thoughts of avoiding conflict were whisked from his mind as a ball of fire came at him from his left. Pyros spun on his heel and cut it in half. The fire turned to blood and splattered his great coat and hat.

_I see._ Shade spotted a dozen more of the flaming balls of energy. _Pyros is here to. What a party._

Shade leapt back, dodging the exploding fire balls. He landed with a slide right in front of an alley way, which a laughing Fang jumped out from.

Shade spun around and blocked her fast spear stabs and cuts. Eventually Shade managed to leap back from her and they locked eyes.

"Yun Fang." Shade said as greeting. "I thought you had a traveling companion…" Shade was cut off as his arms and legs were wrapped by Vanille's divining rod. The limbs were forced to his side in a spread eagle position. "Ah, divining rod. I have not seen one of those in many years."

"How old are you?" Fang smirked at him, leaning on her spear. "'Cause I didn't see one when we were on Cocoon."

Shade snorted and locked eyes with Fang. She tensed, sensing some kind of evil coming from the man.

"I remember when they were used in the war of transgression." Fang's eyes widened in shock. "And this is how I countered them."

With a flick of his wrist Shades katana went airborne. He then flexed his muscles and a wood breaking sound could be heard.

"Fang I can't hold on!" Vanille shouted from where she stood behind Shade.

"Vanille." Fang charged Shade with her spear, intent on running him through.

"To slow."

Vanille's divining rod split into pieces with a loud crack. It was an unbelievable amount of strength needed to break the hard wood the rod was made of, and yet this lithe man did it with ease.

"Ah!" Vanille shouted as she fell on her rear. "Fang look out."

As Fang charged the katana fell right in front of her. With her good reflexes she side stepped it, only to be caught in the chord, from Vanille's divining rod, as Shade swung it around. The stretchy chord easily wrapped around Fang, and with a few precise movements from Shade she was effectively tied up.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she fell hard on the ground, arms and legs securely tied together.

"Fang!" Vanille ran towards her friend's side, and received a hard kick in the back of the neck from Shade. She landed in a heap next to Fang.

"Don't fret." Shade said, seeing the glare Fang was sending her. "She still breathes…"

"Until you cut her head off right?" Pyros shouted as he leapt off one of the roof tops.

Shade turned to Pyros and flexed his shoulders. He was never fond of that smirk Pyros would give. Especially since it only grew wider the most certain he was he was going to die. Which means it was about as broad as a smirk could get right now.

"I thought you deserted us." Shade Walked calmly to his katana. "Or have you been a loyal and merely kept an eye on Hope?" With a swift movement Shade jerked his weapon from the ground.

"Sorry." Pyros put his hands together in front of his face, like he was praying. "But I've seen the future we could have."

"Is that future worth dying for?" Shade lifted his weapon as a dark wind started to surround him.

"I think it is." Flame wings burst from Pyros's back. "Let's see whose futures stronger, shall we?"

Pyros let his arms shoot forwards and flaming spears shot from his back. Shade merely hopped backwards, allowing the deadly objects to impact the ground and explode.

_Shade fight's using speed and tactical prowess._ Pyros started to run and shoot the flames, a moving target was harder to hit after all. _That's how he broke the divining rod. It's built to latch onto a creature and for all four chords to be pulled in one direction. But when it's pulled in four different directions it'll break._

Shade was still dodging, but Pyros could see those yellow eyes watching him. They were studying him, readying Shade to strike.

_He'll find a weakness and hit it faster than I can imagine._ Pyros waved his arm and sent a whip like stream of flaming blood at Shade._ So maybe my best bet's just going to be changing my tactics and buying Hope some time._

Shade slashed the whip in half, his katana glowing black.

_But I never did understand his power._ Pyros threw the flaming whips as fast as he could. _He told me once. Shadows consume, they don't kill and they don't heal. He said he was a shadow, but how does that explain his powers?_

Shade charged. His blade moving faster than Pyros's eyes could follow.

"Is this the apex of your powers?" Shade slashed vertically and a wave of dark energy leapt from the sword. The slash shaped dark wave cut through his fire, absorbing it as it came at him.

Shade leapt to the side and watched the black slash explode against a building. The structure was almost blown away in an explosion of fire, setting it ablaze.

"Pay attention." Pyros turned just in time to cover his arm in blue flame and block Shade's katana.

The blade and arm met in a storm of sparks. Pyros could feel the tip of the strangely cold metal against his skin as they met.

_He's cutting through my fire…_ Pyros smirked, even as his arm shook with the strain of keeping Shade's blade at bay. _He's not as powerful as Hope. But I'll be damned if he isn't a thousand times more skilled. _

Shade shoved his blade up. The guard hit Pyros's arm and forced it up, giving Shade just enough room to knee Pyros hard in the ribs.

"Gah!" Pyros was sent airborne as he heard his ribs crack.

"You have an abundance of natural power." Shade said as Pyros landed hard on the ground. "But no training. It's almost a waste."

"I'll show you a waste." Pyros closed his eyes. "Belias! We are one!"

Pyros's body was covered by fire and rose from the ground. Shade smiled, a real smile, as the form of Belias slowly took form from the flame.

"You're giving up after only one broken rib?" Shade looked into the eyes of Belias as he stepped from the flame. "And using Belias no less. Aren't you afraid of the cost?"

"I will do whatever it takes to protect these people." Belias responded as his metal feet made dents in the ground. "Even if that mean I must sacrifice my body, so be it."

"Noble words." Shade cracked his neck a few times in preparation. "Hero's always die, or did you forget that?"

Belias responded by charging. His heavy metal clad feet left holes in the week concrete as he came. Shade took mental note and leapt back as Belias swung his hammer.

The hammer hit the ground and a massive explosion of fire erupted. Shade dodge the hammer, but was caught in the explosion. He was sent high into the air, his great coat practically annihilated. It left him sturdy black canvas pants a faded grey tank top, revealing his slender though muscled arms and black leather gloves.

As Shade landed Belias swung at him. Shade leapt to the right and kept his body low. This time since the explosives shockwave couldn't push him up it sent him sliding to the side.

Shade used this as a chance to jump low and fast at Belias. Belias saw this and swung his arm sideways at Shade.

Shade flipped over the hammer and landed in front of Belias. Then, before Belias could react, He slammed his shoulder into the beast.

Belias took several clumsy steps backwards, giving Shade the chance to slash in between his knee plates. A burst of scarlet blood came from the plate as Belias crumpled to the ground. With a loud crack.

Shade then leapt back as Belias's body was surrounded by fire. Belias pushed himself up and came at Shade fast with his hammer. The large blunt weapon smashed the ground all around Shade as he danced about the weapon.

The hammer was no longer emitting explosive flames. Shade took this a sign of his winning. An opinion that he quickly dispelled as two massive wings made of fire burst form Belias's back.

And unlike the similar ones Pyros sported they sent him airborne like a bird.

"It is time for your judgment to be dealt." Belias bellowed, brandishing his hammer to the side like a sword. "And what a woeful sentence I have set for you."

"Bring it Belias." Shade's katana was again enveloped by darkness.

Belias flew fast at Shade on wings of flame. Shade ran at the Eidolon on foot and leapt at the last moment.

The sound of ripping flesh and a chink of metal followed the exchange.

"To slow."

Belias fell to the ground with a great crash. The concrete gave way and his body was half buried in the substance.

"Not yet." Belias tried to push himself up, but his hand with through the now weakened ground burst down into a water pipe.

A stream of clear water burst into the sky and rained down on Belias. As it hit the water turned to steam.

"But more than strong enough." Shade looked up as half his katana fell to the ground. It sunk into the ground by Fang.

"Damn it." Belias was covered by flames. "Not even with Belias was I strong enough to touch you." Belias faded leaving Pyros crumpled on the ground.

"Pathetic." Shade walked over to Pyros and looked down as his feet started to light on fire. "You will live, but every inch of your skin will suffer severe burns. If you had suffered any serious injury's your body would consume itself." Shade laughed mirthlessly, the thrill of a good fight still running through his body. "But that's the price of power. Tell me did you tell Hope about that yet?"

"No." Pyros wheezed. "But it doesn't matter. He won't turn into Alexander…"

"Unless I kill him." Shade let out a breath, face falling back into its normal emotionless self. "When a Next's life is about to be extinguished then instinct will take over. Same for a normal man."

"You can't." Pyros struggled to drag himself towards Shade. "He might not come back if you do…" Shade kneeled in front of Pyros and peered into the man's firry eyes.

"That's what I'll let you live for." Shade said coolly. "Once he activates I'll leave it to you to bring him back. That was your part of the plan after all, or have you forgotten?"

"You monster." Pyros coughed a few drops of blood before fainting.

"Monster." Shade looked up at the sky. "If that's what I must become for Sam's dreams to become real then so be it…"

* * *

Oerba. Top of the crystal dome.

Oran was sitting cross legged and looking up at the sun. He briefly remarked on how much a passing cloud looked like a rabbit's foot, or maybe gerbils? But did gerbils have feet that shaped? Maybe a mouse…

"Shade would stab me if he knew what I was thinking about." Oran remarked. "But I can't help it, it's so boring."

Oran sighed as he felt massive heat energy. He recognized that power, Pyros. But it quickly faded leaving just Shade and a fainter glimmer of Pyros's power.

"That leaves one more obstacle before the goal." Oran said as he looked at the sky. In the distance he could see the faint glimmers of air ships. "Looks like I have a job to." Oran spread his arms and took in a deep breath.

_A new world made by old men. Shade, we're creating quite the enigma aren't we?_ Oran tilted his head to the sky and stared at the sun. _I can only pray the new dawn's worth everything we gave…_

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**I want to make a quick point before the hate mail. Shade is not one of those OC's whose only purpose is to kick all the original characters asses because I think they were lame. I've read a fic or two (not for Final Fantasy XIII thankfully) where the point was to just kill off/ kick the ass of every original character because the author thought they were lame. Shade beat Snow and Sazh because they can't access their magic. Same for Fang and Vanille. And he beat Pyros because it would be really lame for a character I've been building up like this to die to Fang's punching bag. So please don't get pissed because of that.**

**That was a monster. I just finished writing and editing it. Three thousand words, not including the author's note, were written today. I'm just glad with the weather being stupid out here they cancelled school otherwise I would have missed my dead line.**

**I can't say I'm to happy either. Some of it was well written, there is a few moments where I would rate it a six, but generally it's not the best I've ever done. I'm probably being hard on myself, but that's what I think about. Though I enjoyed writing it and that's what counts right?**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that was eight thousand words. It's going to be another five thousand or so before this ends. And fear not, this may seem a little bleak but I do have a very special Valentines chapter (maybe two, I'm not sure how long it'll take) that will bring the cute fluffiness back, plus some.**

**How is it plus some you may ask? Because for story's sake I'm putting Hope's elusive birthday on the 12'th. But Lightning doesn't know it, she thinks Hope's birthday is sometime in the summer. So…**

**Sorry, no more spoilers. But look forward to it. With my arm all (mostly) better I'll be able to do two chapters easy.**

**Oh and for all of you out there with the sense of terrestrial grace I have. If a friend gives you a Fushigi (which I also don't own the rights to) especially when your arm's still in a cast return it to him. It will only cause harm to your testicles and unprotected feet until the casts off. After the cast it's a surprisingly addicting stupid little thing.**

**End Rant.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N)**

**Ugh… this wound up so much longer then I thought it would. Why can't I seem to write a chapter under seven thousand words? Is it some kind of writers curse? Well whatever, it turned out better then I thought it would so 'shrug'**

**Two days. Yep that's what I call a fast update. It's about as fast of an update as I can do, but don't always expect a two day cycle. It sounds like this strange winter weather (if your from Texas then you don't expect winter weather like this. Maybe a couple of day freezing and an inch of snow but not six inches of snow with lots of ice on the roads) will be wearing off soon so I have school again. But I should be good, unless I keep dropping this damn fushigi on my foot. Gosh stupid thing hurts! But thanks to HightLynx I know I can start using oranges. At least then it will be something I can eat when it makes me mad. (I tried eating the fushigi but it's quite crunchy)**

**Reviews!**

**Thank you Midnight custard and Riaries for reviewing.**

**HightLynx**

**Thank you to.**

**Welcome back. Glad you still like it. The arms functional right now, worst thing that's going is I keep closing my stupid finger in the door jam (that hurts… insert a sad look and tears here) and I like the orange fushigi thing. It will probably result in less bodily harm to me, and when I get hungry I have a snack (armies march by their stomachs, and so do I)**

**Disclaimer:**

…**Wait for it…Almost… Now!... Nope still don't own it. I do however own a butterfly net (it's my brothers but I'm borrowing it) so I figure I'll catch Hope. And that ought to bring Lightning after me and before they know I'll catch them both! (or get brutally murdered by a gunblade…)**

* * *

"…Men your age shouldn't have to fight." Shade said to a fourteen year old boy who was struggling to get out of his iron grip.

"B-bastard." He choked, trying to reach his gun. Shade snorted and looked into the males blue eyes.

"I will permit you to live." Shade pressed against two veins in his neck. "But I humbly suggest you quit the military when you wake up." And with that he unceremoniously dumped the unconscious man on the ground.

He assumed he was getting closer to the Shire. At least if the number of men his broken katana had cut down was any indication he was very close.

_This will all be over soon._ Shade took a glance at his broken blade and sighed. _I suppose it was only a matter of time before it shattered. In retrospect I should probably have carried her blade with me…_

Shade ducked as a blade flashed over his head. With a quick spin kicked Shade snapped his attacker's neck and watched a familiar shape fall to the ground.

_It appears the Maker is smiling down on me today._ Shade picked up the katana and felt its balance. _Slightly off at the bottom. It feels like it will pull to the right a tad, and the blades not as sharp as I'm used to._

"But it shall work." Shade cast his broken blade to the ground and took his new blades sheath from the body.

* * *

Oerba Shire.

"I am not running." Hope growled. "I will not leave innocent people here to die just so I can run like a dog!"

"I was not asking your opinion Esthiem!" Shamus yelled back. "I promised Pyros I would get you out of here, and I do not go back on my word…"

"And neither do I!" The two were glaring at each other, faces inches apart as they tried to intimidate one another. "And I promised to protect these people."

Lightning sighed as she watched the two go at it. They had been like this almost since Hope had walked into the Shire. Shamus was demanding Hope run away while Shamus and his men took care of Shade. Hope had immediately argued that he had to stay and protect these people. Especially since all this was happening because he was here.

_Damn it._ Lightning had started biting her lower lip. Torn between agreeing with Shamus and protecting Hope or allowing Hope to fulfill his duty and protect everyone else. _Anyone else I'd just clock on the head and send off. But this is something you have to do, isn't it?_

"Shut up." Lightning commanded in a harsh voice. Both males turned towards her, matching frowns. "We are staying. It's Hope's job to protect these people and I won't deny him that."

"But what about protecting him!..." Shamus was cut off as Lightning glared at him.

"Protecting Hope is my job." Lightning growled. "Or do you think I can't handle it?" There was a hint of a dangerous challenge in her words. Making Shamus very aware of the line he was almost crossing.

"…Fine." Shamus conceded with a sigh. "But you two have to stay here at the Shire." Shamus's stern voice left no room for arguing. "And when this Shade arrives I want you two as far away from him as possible."

"Sorry." Lightning drew her gunblade and pointed the weapon in gun mode at Shamus. "If this Shade guys coming for Hope then I'll take care of him."

"I won't let you fight him alone." Hope said stubbornly. "It's not right to have you always risking your life for me!..." Lightning slapped him, silencing everyone in the room.

"I love you, you idiot." Lightning growled. "And I will not let anyone hurt you." Hope wasn't sure but he thought he caught a tear in Lightning's eye. "So just let me protect you, please."

Hope looked at her. Her eyes were set in determination, though there was certain wetness about them. Her shoulders were tensed and ready for combat, but shook for some reason.

"Alright." Hope conceded, closing his eyes. "You can protect me, but." Hope opened his eyes and set them in his most stubborn gaze. "I will protect you to. Just like I promised."

It would have been a 'moment' had Shamus not whistled loudly. Earning him death glares from the pair.

"You two can make out later." Shamus pulled the shotgun from his back and pumped it. "Shade's about to arrive, so let's go say hi."

* * *

Oerba outside Shire

_Do they really have limitless soldiers? Or is it just a common tactic to throw lives at a target until they all die._ Shade thought as the last guard fell to his feet.

It had been a full company waiting in front of the building. And they were all green. Shade would think that with the amount of monsters that called Pulse home the soldiers would be better prepared. But no, once they saw their comrades die they got mad. When they got mad they got sloppy, and when you get sloppy in a fight you get dead.

_Shame they had to learn that the hard way…_ Shade stopped in his tracks as a shot gun went off, the barrel poking out the distant door.

The metal pellets flew at him at high speed. And miraculously they all seemed to go around him, one taking a chip off his right ear.

"Shamus I take it." Shade's katana glew black.

"How'd you know?" Shamus pushed the door open and walked out slowly. A grin plastered to his face.

"Your one of one hundred twenty seven people who use shotguns in Oerba. " Shade said coolly. "Of those one hundred twenty seven only one has the self control and tactical prowess to shoot from a closed door. Only problem with that tactic is…"

"…I didn't wait for you to be close enough." Shamus pumped the weapon."But I just wanted to draw your attention…"

Shade's eyes widened marginally before he back flipped away. Narrowly avoiding bullets from Lightning and Hope's gunblades.

"Shamus you bastard!" Lightning growled as she jumped down to the ground from the roof. "You gave us away."

"I guess I did." Shamus grinned sheepishly at Hope. "But how else…"

Shamus was cut off as a black wind sent him flying through the glass door. A loud crack sound was heard as Shamus's body bounced down the hall.

"This is a fight." Shade lowered his katana from where he had been pointing at Shamus. "Not a conversation."

"Happy to oblige then." Lightning charged Shade, gunblade in blade form.

She swung fast towards his head. Shade blocked with a quick motion, the sharp swords met in a loud clang of steal and exploding sparks.

Shade stepped back and swung at her legs in a fast blow, which Lightning easily stepped back away from before stabbing at Shade's chest.

Shade grabbed the top of her blade, where it wasn't sharp, and with a shove forced Lightning to stagger backwards.

While Lightning regained her balance Hope opened fire from beside her. His bullets were deflected with Shade's katana, the weapon chipping under the barrage of lead slugs.

"Your aim is impressive." Shade remarked. "But you will need more powerful bullets to break this blade." _Or another clip of ammo._

"Bastard!" Lightning pushed past Hope and charged Shade with reckless abandon.

Her sword flashed through the air with amazing speed and power. Shade matched her blow for blow, studying her for weaknesses.

_You were trained very well._ Shade ducked under a kicked. _Your teacher was probably Amodar. His style is quite acrobatic. Minor weaknesses with some of the summersaults and left hand slashes. Along with a markedly slower left side defense._

Shade sent a prodding slash towards Lightning's left side. Sure enough her reaction wasn't as fast on that side. Faster than Amodar was, but still slower than he expected.

_The same as Amodar. His training focused on his right, since he was right handed..._ Shade leapt back as a ball of white energy flew at him. _Of course I have much more cause for concern with that holy magic._

"You really can use the holy arts." Shade flexed his shoulders and looked at the two warriors, both of which were in battle positions. "But not very well."

Shade moved fast, his feet didn't appear to touch the ground, as he came at them. Lightning took a stab at his left side, but was to slow. Shade passed her in a second and barreled into Hope.

The thinner male, Hope, was sent flying backwards. His body twisted through the air and crashing into the ground hard, bouncing twice. However he managed to turn the roll into a flip and land on his feat.

Shade was right behind him. And as Hope got back to his feat Shade was there. His katana flashed through the air and Hope was barely fast enough to block it. There blades met a moment before Shade's punched him hard in the stomach.

Hope spat saliva with a hint of red as he slid backwards, an arm wrapping around his stomach unconsciously. Shade would have continued his assault on Hope had Lightning not charged him from behind.

With a spin at almost inhuman speed he managed to turn around and block Lightning's blade. They pressed the swords harder and harder against each other, both growling in the process. Until Shade noticed her blade slowly digging into his.

_Cheap metal._ Shade thought disdainfully. _But sometimes a weaker blade has advantages._

Shade waited a moment, just long enough for her blade to dig a couple inches into his, and lifted his sword up. Lightning attempted to jerk away, but her blade was too far in.

Lightning's arms were forced up giving Shade the chance to attack. He opted for a head but. The tough bone of his forehead smashed into Lightning's nose staggering her backwards.

Shade released his blade, seeing as it was still stuck anyways, and drove a knee into Lightning's chest. A crack sound was heard from her ribs, though Shade merely chipped a bone rather than break it, and she was sent flying backwards. Lightning hit the ground hard over fifty feet away, weapon stubbornly clutched in her hands.

_At least the katana broke free._ Shade picked the weapon up off the ground. A foot bellow the tip the sword had started to break. The thin cracks that radiated out of the new cut Lightning had made went almost to the other side of the weapon.

_A few more blows like that and it will shatter._

Shade twisted to the side as the first ball of holy energy shot at him. Shade then ran, trying to avoid Hope's last resort spell.

However in the end one of the projectiles had glanced his shoulder. The spinning light energy ate away a few layers of flesh, causing the wound to bleed but not slow him down.

"Almost." Shade glanced behind him at the now destroyed garden. "But your aim was off."

_At least I know how that spell works._ Shade's eyes studded the craters and explosive damage last resort had done. _Your power absorbs surrounding matter. Once it does it hyper compresses it and cause an atomic blast. Of course it's not a complete atomic blast, rather something closer to controlled fission._ Shade looked at the now shaking form of Hope. _Not that it matters. A single direct hit will kill me, that's all I need to know._

"Leave her alone." Hope wheezed, lifting his blade for effect.

"You can't beat me with that." Shade lifted his own sword, now consumed by darkness.

He then spun and sent dark wind behind him and into Lightning who was silently approaching him.

"Damn it!" She shouted as she was thrown hard into the side of Shire. A crack sound was heard as the back of her head hit the wall.

"Lightning!" Hope cried out.

"Fear not." Shade watched her fall to the ground and drop her weapon. She was still breathing and trying to stand, but the blow was too much. She fell to the ground body shaking in pain. "She lives. But I doubt she'll interfere anymore."

"You monster!" And with that Hope charged him, blade glowing white.

Shade met him, his sword glowing black. Once the weapons collided it was like an explosive wave. Shade's long hair was blow behind his head as the energy from the blades radiated out towards him. Hope's, not being so long, merely looked like it was being blown in the wind.

"Tell me." Shade's arm started to shake against the immense power of Hope's magic. "Do you know why only ex-L'Cie can access this power?"

"No." Hope grunted.

"Because we have a taste of power. That L'Cie magic is stronger than any weapon the military could ever produce. But we also learn the cost of power." Shade had a small, almost sad, smile. "As L'Cie we are given focus and we do it, or we die."

"What does that have to do with us now?" Hope grunted, arms starting to shake from the strain.

"Power always comes at a price." Shade hopped back, breaking contact with Hope's blade. "The price of a sword was we killed each other faster. The same with the gun. And as we killed one another faster and more brutally it twisted us. The price of large muscles is working out, the cost of living is eating."

The two were barely seven feet apart. But as a feeling of dread settled in Hope's stomach that seven feet might as well have been seven miles.

"And price of a Next's magic is dire."

"What is it?" Hope asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You will soon find out."

Shade moved with that inhuman speed again. Hope rolled to the side and cut at Shade, blade just barely cutting into the man's thigh.

Hope then charged at Shade as he turned around. There blades met in a series of fast and vicious slashes.

Then as quickly as they had met they separated again, standing only a couple of feet from each other. Hope was panting and breathing raggedly while Shade seemed relatively unfazed.

"You don't really have the stamina for this." Shade remarked. "Or is it the voices?"

"What do you know about the voices?" Hope growled.

"They are the voice of our Eidolon." Shade said, yellow eyes seeming to pierce Hope's soul. "The apex of our being as Pyros calls them. They cry out when we touch that power to much."

"What do you mean." The fear that was bleeding into hope's eyes was priceless to Shade. It was the look a man got when he was about to realize something terrible.

"Come and find out for yourself." Shade cast his eyes over at Lightning, who was still shaking.

_Must have damaged her spine, or perhaps a bad concussion._ Shade frowned mentally. _I hope she's alive, I refuse to kill someone of the Farron line, not Hope's knows that._

"Or will I have to kill your girl to make you?" Shade saw Hope's shoulders tense. _I hit a nerve with that one._

"Don't touch her!"

Hope raised his blade over his head and ran at Shade. Shade lowered his katana, tip dragging across the ground, as he ran at Hope.

In a flash of silver they met. Hope's gunblade cut into Shade's katana in the same place Lightning's had, breaking through it. Doing exactly what Shade wanted. His blade flashed by Hope's and cut into his shoulder, sending a spurt of blood as the broken katana cut to the bone.

"Ah!" Hope's ruined muscles tensed and the gunblade fell from his hands.

"A sword lock only works if you don't break your opponent's sword. If you break the sword it will cut through your guard."

Shade spun around, his blade finishing cutting Hope's right arm off.

As Hope fell his left arm was lost, both legs above the knees, and his left cheek were sliced off.

"Gah!" Hope hit the ground on his back. "Shut up!" And started thrashing about.

Shade chuckled as he stood over Hope's broken body.

"That voice is Alexander." Shade pressed the jagged blade against Hope's temple. "And he wants out."

Shade pulled his arm back and was about to plunge the blade into Hope's skull. Until a bolt of Lightning hit him from the side.

Shade screamed as the blood in his left arm boiled and burst out from his skin. Hope, even in his state of intense pain, made a note of the blood. It seemed to be covered in shadows.

"Hope." Lightning grunted as she stood and staggered towards Hope. It was an amazing feet. She could feel pain radiate from lower neck and through her body like hot knives. But she couldn't stop now, Hope needed her. He needed her protection.

"Light…" Hope's head jerked up and smashed into the ground, thrashing in pain. He then coughed some blood and his eyes dimmed.

"Hope…" Lightning's was cut short as the handle of a katana hit her knee.

Shade had thrown the weapon. And it had connected. The heavy hilt made Lightning lose balance and caused her to crash into the ground painfully.

"I would not come to close right now." Shade hopped away from Hope as his blood started to shine with a blinding light. "He is not going to be able to control this power very well."

_And if he's as strong as Oran believes I may not survive either._ Shade covered his eyes as a wave of energy washed over him. _No. To survive I will need my Eidolon as well._

"I am the shadow in your heart." Shade closed his eyes as darkness seemed to surround him.

"I am the light of your soul." Hope whispered.

"The death that awaits you." Shade disappeared in the darkness.

"The life that has become you." Hope's body was surrounded by light and was lifted into the air.

"The strength of despair." A pair of black wings burst from the darkness.

"The power of hope." White wings extended out of the light as it took a human form.

"I am." The two shouted. Their voices distorted and louder than before.

"The sword of the goddess!"

The darkness and light burst into millions of black and white feathers which intertwined with another as a mysterious wind kicked up around the figures.

And in the place of Hope and Shade stood two gargantuan twelve foot tall figures.

Alexander stepped forwards. There was no doubt in Lightning's mind that this was Alexander, Hope's Eidolon, but he was different.

Alexander's body was thinner. It could be called Lithe, especially with the pair of mechanized gold and white wings that spread out from his body.

The legs were sleeker. The same with the chest and arms.

The right arm, instead of the turret like armor pieces, was smooth with a cape draped over it. The white cape had the markings of a green crystalarium on it.

Though aside from this, and the wings, Alexander looked merely like a slimmer version of his former self.

"Alexander." Shade's Eidolon said, voice dark and powerful. "It has been too long, light of the Maker."

"Zodiark." Alexander turned to his dark counterpart, his deep powerful voice resonating over the Shire.

Zodiark's legs were armored in black. Three red lines were dug into the squarish thigh armor. The chest plate was extended out from its body in an interlocking V type shape which the chin of his helmet could duck into.

His left arm was a black metal gauntlet. Silver lines like blood veins ran up from the gauntlets wrist to his shoulder. A yellow orb was in the palm of the gauntlet. And a black cape fell over that shoulder, a yellow crystalarium design imprinted on it.

The left was wrapped in black and white bandages ending in a claw like hand, wrapped in gold cloth.

The helmet was a simple circular design with hundreds of gladiator like holes that made up the visor. And on the back was long black braided hair with a golden cross hanging off the end just above the organic looking black wings.

Alexander and Zodiark stood roughly the same height. With roughly the same bulk and mass.

"Good to see you again." Zodiark extended his hand out to his side where a black blade formed.

"A shame I can't wish you the same." A massive sword of light formed in Alexander's hands as he held them out in front of his body.

" Then let's end this…"

* * *

Oerba. Atop the crystal dome.

"No… it has to be a hamsters foot… or maybe one of those sheep things feet?" Oran was laying on the crystal dome, the wreckage of a dozen transports surrounded him.

Oran sighed. Deciding what this cloud looked like was becoming a task beyond his ability. Not that he intended to give up. No he was far too stubborn for that.

However the feeling of radiating energy coming from inside the dome became a much more pressing concern. So Oran rolled over unto his belly and stared down, and froze at the sight.

"Damn it Shade!" Oran rolled to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

This was about twenty miles an hour to slow. Alexander burst through the crystal dome, spinning uncontrollably.

"Don't think you can get away so easily!" Zodiark made another hole in the dome as he flew after Alexander.

"The maker's sword does not run!" Alexander sent his wings out wide, arresting his momentum. "Now. Save yourself."

Alexander's wide spread wings glew white a moment. Zodiark cursed and dove towards the ground as thousands of marble sized ball of holy energy were released.

Zodiark burst through the crystal shell and flew fast towards the outskirts of town as the first of the energy balls hit the shell.

What followed was a massive explosion that turned the crystal to dust. The rest of the energy balls hit the shell creating a sky full of crystal particles before a few of them fell into the city, vaporizing whatever they hit.

Alexander's glowing blue eyes scanned the darkness the crystal dust had made. Trying to spot the black wings and yellow eyes of Zodiark.

However instead of the black winged Eidolon a beam of black light blasted up from the surface. Alexander spun out of the way, the black light scratching his left thigh, as the beam passed at unparalleled speed.

"Don't turn you back to me!" Zodiark's blade dug deep across Alexander's back, a few particles of white light left the wound.

"And don't get ahead of me." As Zodiark passed above him Alexander unleashed divine judgment.

His chest plate opened and a thousand glowing orbs were revealed. The orbs glew white a moment before firing.

Zodiark dove as the white beams of light traced him. One of the energy beams glanced his left leg spraying black chips of metal armor towards the ground bellow.

Zodiark raised his left arm and a beam fired from the yellow orb. It hit Alexander square in the shoulder, sending the giant falling towards the ground. Alexander spread his wings and sent another barrage of holy magic at Zodiark, who merely twisted out of the way as the un aimed attack blew by him.

Alexander slammed into the market place. His massive arm fell to his side, pulverizing the street and stands bellow.

He then rolled to the side as a yellow beam blasted down from the sky. It hit the streets and made a sphere before exploding and throwing Alexander into a building, which collapsed as he hit it.

"Heh, guess you've lost your edge of the millennia." Zodiark gently landed and looked at the collapsed building.

"At least I'm smarter then you!"

A single massive beam of white energy blew through the rubble. Zodiark tried to move to the side, but was to slow as his left arm was caught in the blast.

However the beam didn't stop with him. It shot straight through Oerba destroying everything in its path.

"Impressive." Zodiark stepped back and grasped his now smoking arm. "But a little much. Unless you were aiming for civilian casualties."

"This form is a bit rusty." Alexander pulled himself out of the ruble and stood proudly before his dark counterpart. "But still more than a match for you."

"Hardly."

Zodiark's left arm came up and a beam of black energy was fired. Alexander sidestepped and fired a thousand beams from his chest.

Zodiark's wings opened and he moved in a flash of speed. The beams hit all around him destroying the nearby buildings and street.

He was however not fast enough. One of the beams struck him in the chest and sent the dark angel flying halfway across the town, until he landed in the middle of an airport.

Bronze skinned men and women ran in all directions away from him. Several opened fire, a few transports joined in firing their heavy lasers.

Zodiark ignored the comparatively weak weapons as he rolled out of the way of storm of marble like balls. The weapons impacted the air strip tearing it to pieces, pieces of body's flying everywhere.

Zodiark took no heed of this as his wings propelled him into the air again. The pair exchanged beams, which went wide and destroyed more of the town, as they flew up to just below the clouds.

Then Alexander rushed Zodiark with his sword. The mighty swords clashed.

When the blades met the very air shook with their power. And an explosion stronger then a bomb erupted. It would later be said that the sound those two swords made was heard by the Maker herself.

However no matter the impressiveness of the explosion it was Alexander who remained in flight.

Zodiark was sent flying away where he crashed into the ashensand, many miles outside of Oerba.

"Alexander!" Zodiark shouted.

"Good by Zodiark." Alexander's chest plate separated again. "This if your Final Judgment."

Zodiark raised his gauntleted hand and fired a dark beam as Alexander's white ones hit the ground around him. The white seal of Judgment surrounded Zodiark.

"This is going to hurt…"

The seal exploded. A column of white crystal sand shot up ten thousand feet into the air, blocking out the sun as the sand seemed to be sucked upwards on a vacuum of blinding light.

Alexander was however not unscathed. The beam struck him in his exposed chest piece. A loud shattering sound filled the air, even drowning out the explosion, as Alexander fell to towards ground.

His large form crashed outside of the Shire. The concrete gave way leaving Alexander half buried in the street as he started to scream in pain.

_I guess this is the end Hope…_ Alexander thought in apology. _I couldn't protect you after all…_

* * *

Oerba Shire.

Lightning watched as Hope, no he would be Alexander now, fought Zodiark. There was a sense of foreboding, like something terrible was about to happen. It made her sick inside. Even sicker then the first time she saw a man die, and that had plagued her for weeks.

No. It was like something precious was about to lost. And it made her afraid.

This fear increased when she saw Alexander fall from the sky the first time. And then that beam that cut through the city in front of her. The beam went right past her and towards Phoenix where she could just make a few people disappearing in bright light.

_This is wrong._ Lightning's eyes were wide as she staggered herself to the entrance to Shire, supporting her weight on her gunblade. _That was Hope. He wouldn't do something that careless._

And then she saw them take off into the air again. When Zodiark fell into the ground, far away from Alexander, she allowed herself to relax a moment. Until he came falling towards the ground with smoke trailing out of his chest.

Lightning watched Alexander fall into the street screaming in pain. Lightning watched as his massive body sank into the ground, his otherworldly cry's filling her ears.

"H-Hope." Lightning staggered towards him. Because it was Alexander's cries that filled her ears, but Hope's screams filled her mind.

"B-Be careful." Lightning looked over her shoulder to see Vanille and Fang dragging Pyros across the ground towards her. His skin looked like it had all be burned badly.

_It must hurt to simply be exposed to the air, much less that clothing._ Lightning thought briefly.

"Why?" Lightning's voice was calm and collected, which was at odds with the worried panicked way she felt.

"He's Alexander." Pyros coughed violently, a fleck of blood flying from his mouth. "A being made of light energy. And right now he's seriously wounded. He may not be able to contain that energy…"

"Shut up." Lightning growled. "He's not Alexander, he's Hope!"

"I know, which is why our jobs difficult." Pyros said. "We need to pull Hope out…"

* * *

Hope's, crystalarium.

"Where am I?" Hope was suspended in a spire like crystal.

Surrounding the crystal was blinding light. And in the light Hope could make out a winding pathway's of green that were strangely familiar.

_It's my crystalarium._ Hope reached out a hand towards it. _It's been awhile since I've seen this._

His hand touched the nearly invisible wall of the crystal. A surge of energy shot through him, causing Hope to withdraw his hand fast.

"You've gotten strong." The voice of Alexander boomed. "To force yourself to use magic. I admire you're determination."

"Thanks big guy." Hope looked around, a goofy smile plastered across his face. "But you mind telling me why I'm here?"

"Your body was fatally wounded." Alexander said. "I have taken over until I have completely healed your body. But it's not looking good." That was a grave tone from Hope's Eidolon.

"What happened?" Hope pulled his legs to his chest.

"A fatal wound I'm afraid." Alexander said. "The chest array was destroyed. It's something akin to you being stabbed in the heart. The only way to save you is if we can change back now, and your body may not survive the energy that remains being released through your body."

"I see." Hope looked around for a moment. "Change us back, if it's our only chance of surviving then we have to take it."

"It's no simple I'm afraid." Alexander said. "I was summoned when your body was killed. The only way to change back so soon is if someone call break that crystal. But there are consequences…"

"But it's unlikely." Hope sighed. "I'm really going to die this time…"

Hope knew he should feel bad, or scared or something about dying. But the only thing that he felt was numb. Like he was slowly fading away.

"Hope."

And now he was hearing Lightning voice in his head. Hope supposed that was the worst part about this. His death was going to hurt Lightning.

"Hope…"

Now the voice was getting closer. Maybe it was the voice of guilt? Yeah, he was going to get to feel guilty before he died.

"Hope!" Hope looked up to see a familiar gloved hand reaching towards him. "Hope!"

"Lightning." Hope tried to reach up towards the hand, though he didn't know why.

"Hope grab my hand." The hand seemed to easily go through the crystal wall. It made Hope smile sadly.

"Alright…" He reached up and touched her hand.

* * *

Oerba outside Shire.

Lightning opened her eyes and took her hand from Alexander as he was covered in a bright light. The light slowly become smaller until it left Hope laying down in the crater.

"I'll be damned." Fang whistled, clapping Pyros painfully on the back. "You were right."

"Don't I know it." Pyros muttered. "Now can you set me down? I need to rest…"

Lightning ran down into the crater, noting that the holy magic had repaired her body. She knelt next to Hope.

_He looks alright._ Lightning sighed in relief. _He's just…_

Lightning was cut off as several blood veins all around his body exploded. Like the blood had been super heated. Hope then winced and couched before settling back down, breathing labored.

"He's alright." Pyros had crawled to the hole to watch. "It's a mild reaction."

"Reaction to what?" Lightning growled. Pyros just smiled sadly.

"Equivalency. Power comes at a price. For a Next's like us every time we summon an Eidolon we risk death." Pyros closed his eyes, expecting someone to hit him any moment now. "It's roulette. The more of your power you access the more danger there is. But since it's the first time he's delved into that power he should be alright…" Pyros yawned before his eyes closed in sleep.

_I see._ Lightning picked Hope up in her arms, a tear falling down her cheek. _Because I couldn't protect him he almost died…_

Lightning walked out of the crater. She absently ran a hand over his blood covered cheek and hair.

"Here" Lightning shoved Hope in her arms. "I can't protect him anymore." Fang took Hope into her arms in surprise.

"So you're just going to run?" Fang asked, frowning at her friend.

"Yeah." Lightning picked up her blade and looked almost hatefully at the sky. "Until I take care of Oran…"

Lightning walked away. Her walk started to become a run as tears broke free.

_I did lose something…_ Lightning felt a sinking feeling in her chest, or maybe it was a breaking. _I lost my Hope…_

* * *

Oerba, Ashensand.

"Shit…" Shade said as he watched the crystal dust settle around him. "That boy is more then we could have ever imagined."

Shade was sitting in a three mile deep crater in the ground. Everything around a twelve foot humanoid shape had been absolutely obliterated.

A moment before the impact Zodiark had covered his body in darkness. It was an ability that had been dubbed in the war 'Absolute Defense' it theoretically could withstand any attack. But Final Judgment had broken through it and nearly tore Zodiark in half. Had Shade not had the willpower to change back he would be dead now.

_But the same could be said for the boy. That last injury was fatal, so he's either very lucky or very dead._ Either way Shade wasn't overtly worried right now.

"Shade!" Shade tilted his head up to see Cat's bright brown eyes looking worriedly at him.

_Great. Even when I am almost dead someone always comes to annoy me._ Shade looked back u pat the falling crystal sand. _Please come and bury me sand. Just suffocate me to death, right now I wouldn't mind…_

"Are you okay?" She was by Shade's side, eyes wide with worry.

"Or course I am alright." Shade said in his sarcastic voice, which was terrible. "I was just shot by one of the single most powerful attacks to ever have been created but aside from that I am…" She slapped Shade. The sound of the flesh on flesh contact echoing through the dead crater.

"You're not alright." Cat shouted, tears in her eyes. "You were almost killed…" She hushed as Shade's arm shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"I told you I would show you the cost of power." Shade was trying not to throw up as he felt his blood boil. "Now observe, the price of strength…"

Shade's body convulsed and he threw up blood. It splashed across Cat's face a moment before his blood veins burst. The crimson liquid covered both their bodies as Cat stared down at him shocked.

"S-Shade…" Cat's shaking hands felt for a pulse. It was weak, but there.

"Gah!" Cat's eyes shot up just in time to see a running Oran coming towards them. "Oh my maker! Shade what happened to you!"

Oran did a knee slid through the rubble and came to a stop next to Shade. The back of his left hand came up to his forehead while his right touched Shade's blood covered cheek.

"Oh no." A tear fell down Oran's grief stricken face. "It is the end of mighty Shade." Oran leaned back and started lamenting. "The greatest warrior to ever live, the man that struck fear in the hearts of gods. The man who… let go of my throat."

Shade had one yellow eye half opened as his left arm shot out and gripped Oran strongly around the throat. Cat, at this time, wore a look of shock. No one that had that kind injury should be able to move so fast.

"Stupid bastard." Shade growled. "Have you no respect for the dead?" Oran grinned at his friend.

"Nope, none at all." Oran placed a hand on Shade's wrist. "Hold on, I'll reinforce your blood veins."

"And do a better job this time." Shade growled. "I almost died just now because your repairs didn't work."

"Yeah, I know." Oran smirked at his friend.

"Shut up." Shade closed his eye and winced as extreme pain flooded his body as Shade's organic crystal started to patch wounds. "What happened to Beast?" Shade asked after he felt Cat grab his arm again.

"They're retreating. A third of their forces have been killed." Oran lifted his hands off of Shade. "But it was a success. Hope activated. Which means we can move to phase two…"

"After you visit Nautilus." Shade said stubbornly. "It is about time your sister got a visit from her big bother."

"Yeah, it is…" Oran took one of Shade's shoulders. "Cat can you get his other side?"

"O-okay." She grabbed Shade's other shoulder and the trio hobbled out of the pit and into the new dawn…

* * *

Oerba airport.

Hope was sitting on the landing ramp of the transport. His eyes were red from where he had been crying, a crumpled piece of paper clutched in hand.

_She can't be serious._ Hope wanted to scream and shout._ She can't leave me._

The note was from Lightning. It told Hope that she was sorry she couldn't protect him. Telling him, in a considerably blunter and accidentally hurtful way, to move on and find someone that could protect him. Someone that could be the kind and caring, loving, person she couldn't be.

"Damn it!" Hope hit the transport hard, wincing as his raw skin came into contact with the metal.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked as he and Sazh gingerly approached him.

"Leave me alone." Hope growled. However the older men didn't listen. Instead they sat next to him.

The trio sat in silence for a long time. Giving Hope a chance to sort through his thoughts and calm down a little bit. Also a chance for them to figure out exactly what to say to Hope, since they both knew what the letter said.

Hope had been out for two days, plenty of time for Snow to peek into the note Lightning left the kid. And then bring afore mentioned note to Sazh so they could figure out what to do.

"She hates me." Hope choked out.

What happened next no one, not even Sazh, expected. Snow punched Hope hard across the cheek. It sent the thinner male slamming against the metal landing ramp, blood trickling out of his now broken nose.

"She loves you." Snow pulled Hope by the shirt collar. "Or are you to hurt to see that?" Sazh was watching, mouth agape, as Snow, Snow of all people, gave Hope a Lightning glare. And a damn good Lightning glare at that.

"How is this love!" Hope waved the letter around. "She just basically told me it's over! The best damn thing in my life is over before it began! She threw me away…" Snow punched Hope again, and again.

"She loves you." Snow threw Hope off the landing ramp, where he hit the ground hard. "She's trying to push you away because she loves you! Don't you get that she feels like she failed you? Do you know how much it hurts for someone you love to get hurt because of something you did?" Snow was staring hard at Hope's hurt eyes. "Sis thinks' it's her fault you were hurt. That because she wasn't strong enough you almost died."

"T-then what the hell should I do!" Hope screamed. For a moment in Snow's eyes Hope was back to being that scared helpless teenager they had met. That fourteen year old who was lost and hurt and wanted everything to be right again.

"Forgive her." Snow head into the transport. "Then let her cool off for a day or two. Then it'll be right about time for your birthday. I'll cook Alina's oyster soup for you two. Then once me and Serah get away you can kiss her and maker her understand it's not her fault. That you need a new kind of protecting… and uh… I'll probably have to show you how to use a condom first…"

"Snow!" Snow ducked Hope's shoe as he threw it at the man. "Get back here! I'm going to give you a punch for Lightning!"

Sazh watched as Hope ran into the transport after Snow. A sweat drop rolling down his forehead.

"Young people." He said looking up at the sky. "They sure make life interesting…"

And since Sazh was honest with himself he could easily admit that he wouldn't have it any other way…

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**Okay. The ending may be a little angsty but it's actually all in set up for my valentines chapters so I hope you'll forgive me. The first chapter might carry on a little of the angst but's it's going to get good and fluffy. After all I like fluff so 'shrug'**

**Normally this is where I say something about this not being my best and generally get really hard on myself. But seeing as every time I do that I have someone say I'm being to hard on myself I'll just say that I'm getting better.**

**This was my first battle like this in this book so I think it went alright. The last time I had such destructive forces in combat was a short story I wrote about five years ago. And comparing the two works I can say that this is so much better that it's kind of sad. I guess it's good look back on occasion to see how far we've come.**

**But I'm rambling again, sorry (insert sheepish grin here) **

**Until next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N)**

**Hello once again. (Why can't I ever think of something clever and witty to say hi with?)**

**I don't know if this counts as a fast update or not. But's it's about the best I can do. Well unless this stupid weather keeps up. Don't get me wrong, I like cold weather. Winter is probably my favorite season (I'm weird) but this is going a little overboard. Especially with the driving… Now to give people (and myself) a little credit I live in Texas and we have no idea what to do when the roads are iced over. It's like putting a bunch of monkey's behind the throttle of a jet fighter. Either something very terrible will happen, or they won't be able to get it started in the first place.**

**Actually I had a northerner call me a bastard for losing traction on a hill. But man I'm a teenager, one who never drove in ice until last week. I think I did pretty good since I didn't hit anyone…**

**Sorry rambling.**

**Anyways, unto something relevant. This chapter is just over five thousand five hundred words. Sorry it's so short (for me anyways) but I've it what every writer dreads, writers block 'gasp of terror.' It's nothing major but it might delay the next chapter a little bit. But don't worry, come heck or high water (or snow and ice as the case may be) I will have that chapter up by Valentines day. I give my word, and I live by my word. (wow, that sounded serious)**

**No onto everyone's favorite section…**

**REVIEWS!**

**Thank you GeneralSeig, KHVenom 2990, change of fates, Riaries and Pookyilicous for your reviews.**

**Deviljho's Hatred, thank you to.**

'**raises hands in surrender' Would it make you feel better if I told you Lightning ran away because it was all in set up for my valentines special? (why do I get the feeling Chaos is about to get unleashed on me?)**

**You speak Japanese? That's so cool. I've only picked up the occasional word here and there (and like any American idiot I still misuse them) but that's really col. And no, if Hope slapped Lightning I would have about a hundred rabid Hope fans calling for blood. And I hate to admit it but I'm not fast enough to outrun them…**

**Heh, I was wondering if anyone would notice that. I played XII and thought it was a great game. Most admittedly I didn't manage to unlock all the espers (I got stuck on Ultima) but I thought it would be a nice, subtle, nod to the game. **

**As for Oran's eidolon I can't say to much. But Oran's a special case. His name from the war of transgressions was 'Maker's Oracle' I know, pretty vague but I don't want to spoil the story. **

**Yes. Shade and Cat will make appearances. But I don't honestly know if it's going to be in the romantic sense or not. I'm not even quite sure Shade is the kind of character the would see that kind of relationship as a worthwhile pursuit. But I guess I'll figure it out.**

**And don't worry. Hope is not turning emo. Heck I don't think he's portrayed as overtly angsty in this chapter. Maybe a tad depressed or out of it but nothing major.**

**HightLynx thanks for reviewing.**

**Yes! Orange fushigi has saved my poor toes. I'm not a very coordinated person so having something that doesn't weigh like ten pounds (exaggeration) to practice with is a good thing. Other wise I'd have to have a toe casted by now or something. Though when it comes to fruit oranges are good (I don't like having to peel them though) but I think strawberry's taste better, you know sweet strawberrys… and then sweet grapes… (now I'm hungry…)**

**Disclaimer.**

**I OWN… a square enix poster. Sigh. I guess it's about time to come up with some other clever way kidnap XIII… but just what could that be 'looks at Chaos' Yep that ought to do it…**

* * *

The war of Transgressions. Boramer, the lead battleship.

A man with a tattered brown cloak and ragged short black hair sat on the edge of the ships sky deck. His sad yellow eyes looked over the war torn land. They were searching for something. Something that was both in plain sight and hidden.

"They think this is hell?" The man, named Shadow, said as he looked over Gran Pulse. "Pulse is not hell. War is hell…"

"Why?" Shadow looked to his right to see a girl.

She had long pink hair, falling over her left shoulder, and blue eyes that seemed to pierce Shadow's soul. She wore combat boots with her considerably to large pants tucked into them. Then a white shirt and a brown cloak similar to Shadows. And her right upper arm had a black arm band running around it.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked, a frown breaking out over his face.

"Oran said you were lonely." Sam walked confidently over to him, her presence emitting a strong commanding aura. "And I don't want you to be lonely." Her strong voice and perceptive nature made it easy to forget that she was only sixteen.

"Being alone is my destiny." Shadow leaned against the silver rail that separated him from the distant Pulsian ground, and maybe for a moment he wanted to slip under the bars and embrace the distant ground. "It would be best if you remembered that and stayed away from me…" Sam ignored him and grabbed his arm.

Shadow looked down at her as she nuzzled against it. Resting her head against the crook of his neck. Shadow had to repress the urge to pull his arm away from her, people touching him was something he wasn't used to.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore." Sam looked up into his eyes caringly. "We promised to protect each other right?"

Shadow shivered as he remembered taking Zodiark's sword in Sam's place. It had appeared and tried to kill Sam when Shadow left her behind. And in that moment he moved like a shadow, which is without notice, took the blade against his katana.

"How could I ever forget?" Shadow shivered again, but stopped when Sam wrapped her thin arms all the way around him.

"You don't have to suppress your feelings around me." Sam said firmly, eyes now focused on the distant Pulsian ground. "We're partners, right?"

"…Yeah. I guess we are, kid." Shadow reached up his right arm and flicked her hard in the forehead.

"Ouch!" Sam started rubbing the spot furiously, releasing Shadow's arm. "What did you do that for Shade?" She asked, a look of mock anger on her face.

"Shade?" Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Sam.

"It's your new nickname!" She declared happily, putting hands on her hips and nodding wisely.

"…Why?" Shadow asked after a moment.

"Because when I'm around you it's like relaxing in the shade on a hot Bodhum day." Sam grinned broadly. "It's comforting to be under. And it always protects you from sunburns and mean seagulls and the only thing you have to do to stay protected is be around it."

Shadow looked at her confusedly a moment. And then a slow smile spread across his face. This turned into chuckles. Which grew into loud laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sam pouted.

"You are Farron." Shade pushed himself up. "Come on. I need to go slug Oran for sending you to annoy me." Sam giggled as she followed shadow.

"Whatever you say Shade…"

* * *

New Bodhum outskirts. A hilly patch of grass. Present day.

"Shade." The man in question rolled over, muttering something about killing Oran. "Shade…" Shade absently waved a hand dismissively at whatever was disturbing him. "Shade wake the hell up!"

Shade's eyes opened wide as Cat dumped a glass of ice water on his head. His dangerous yellow orbs slowly looked up at Cat, an annoyed look taking up residence on his face.

"Is there a point to you waking me up?" Shade sounded indifferent, though that fire in his eyes was anything but.

"Yes there is." Cat huffed. "It's almost valentine's day…" Shade raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Cat's face started to turn red. "So… I was wondering if…" The blush spread throughout her face and down her neck making her resemble a cherry tomato in Shade's eyes.

_A school girl crush is it? Does that not normally have a female liking a male and not acting on those emotions?_ Shade closed his eyes and rested his head on the crook of his elbow. _My, keeping this one Pulsian around is becoming cumbersome. But I suppose you wanted as all to get along._ Shade yawned and rolled over. _Right get along, sounds like something to sleep on…_ And he started snoring.

"H-hey!" Cat sighed and sat down. "Stupid bastard…"

Cat crossed her arms and stared at the sleeping male. It was strange. Here was one of those Cocoon vipers, a man that had killed her clan member, and she was stuck with him.

But he wasn't a bad viper. If anything Cat thought he was some strange knight that had arrived just in time to save the princess…

_But he's a broken knight._ Cat watched as a content smile came unto his sleeping face. _Something happened and he's hurt._

Shade mumbled in his sleep. And he kept repeating the name Sam over and over again. Saying it with a tenderness that was almost strange coming from his lips. And with a love that Cat didn't think he could posses.

And it made Cat feel strange. This feeling was increased when Shade muttered her name. Cat's ears perked up, much like her namesakes, and she leaned in closer to hear him.

"Cat…" Shade mumbled rolling over, his back to Cat. And now that Cat couldn't see him Shade narrowly opened one eye and smirked.

"Yeah?" Cat muttered back.

"Get off the damn couch…"

"What!" Cat shouted.

_He's dreaming about a real cat!_ Cat thought semi angrily.

Of course as Shade started to chuckle Cat knew he wasn't dream, just making fun of her.

"Hey it's not funny." Cat pouted and turned her back to Shade.

"I am afraid it is funny." Shade said as he sat up. "You see that's just how Sam would have acted."

Shade tilted his head to stare at the back of Cat's head. She was clearly pouting.

"Who is Sam anyways?" Cat glanced over her shoulder at Shade. "Because you talk about her a lot, but you've never told me who he is."

"…That's a tough question." Shade laid back on the ground and stared absently at the sky.

"Care to elaborate?" Cat laid down beside him after a moment.

"Sam was a girl. It was short for Samantha. A descendant of the Farron line." Shade moved a hand up to his chest, as though he was reaching for something that wasn't there. "Seven years my junior and picked by the Fal'Cie Thorseth to be a warrior in the war of transgressions… a war she died in." Shade's eyes slowly fell on the side of Cat's head, her brown eyes locking with his yellow ones. "And that's the story…"

"Bull shit!" Cat, in a lightning fast motion, punched Shade hard in the stomach. "You wouldn't care about someone who just died without knowing you!" She was sitting up with an angry look in her eyes. Shade just closed his eyes and rested his head against the grass.

"Do not worry about my past." Shade said. "It is my burden, one that I must bear alone…"

"Idiot." Cat got up and walked off, a yellow eye watching her leave.

_Just like you._ Shade snorted and yawned. _Except you were not quite so violent, and you were considerably more afraid of what was happening._

Shade resolved to get back on Cat's good side. After he finished a long nap of course…

* * *

New Palumpolum: Ricks Ice Cream Emporium (RICE)

"…And add a vanilla scoop to that!" Vanille declared.

"And you want all of that in a cone?"The clerk, a twenty seven year old man, asked in amazement.

"Yep!" Vanille giggled and grabbed Pyros's arm.

"No she doesn't." Pyros said, counting the thirty nine flavors she had just ordered. "Can you crush some cones up and put it in a mixing bowl?" Vanille gently punched him in the arm.

"You're so mean!" Vanille pouted at Pyros, who chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Vanille, can you grab us a booth please?" Pyros asked.

"Okay." Vanille said peppily before skipping off towards an unoccupied booth.

Pyros sighed once Vanille was out of earshot. He then brought out his wallet and winced at its relative emptiness.

"Expensive, isn't she?" The man said with a smirk.

"Yeah, her and Fang have me all but broke." Pyros pulled the last of his gill and gave it to the man. "That should cover it."

"Yep." The man didn't even look, not that he had to look as he heard the two soft chinks of gill hitting his counter. "It's close enough. So you two dating?" Pyros gave the man a weary look.

"It's a possibility. But not right now." Pyros looked over at Vanille. She was staring out the window and waving excitedly at a pair of pretty birds. It made Pyros smile.

"Mind me asking why not?" The man stood up with a mixing bowl. Pyros could feel his shoulder tense in preparation for a hit, just in case Vanille could still hear him.

"I have a dangerous job ahead." Pyros said. "I probably won't survive. And if I pursue something with her and die then she'll just be hurt." The man snorted as he pulled out two silver spoons.

"There's an old saying I'd like to pass down to you." The man grinned as he set the bowl down. "I would rather shoot for the stars and miss then aim for the shit and hit."

Pyros stared oddly at the man as he took the ice cream bowl. Then the older man winked and walked away.

"Aim for the stars and miss huh." Pyros walked over to Vanilles table and sat across from her.

"Thank you!" She declared before eating hungrily. Apparently she didn't really care that it was in a bowl.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" Pyros asked as he reclined in the seat.

"Yeah, it's Saturday." Vanille declared happily. "And you're going to hang out with me and Fang all day."

_Maker what sin have I committed against you so bad that you would make me hang out with Fang?_ Pyros thought bitterly, making a mental note to buy some icy hot for the bruises he would no doubt have inflicted.

"Nope, it's not just Saturday." Pyros informed. "It's February 12'Th."

"Which is…?" Vanille furrowed her eyebrows in intense concentration. After a moment of silence Pyros was beginning to think his question had broken Vanille, until. "I give up."

"It's Hope's birthday… how could you not know that?" Pyros was frowning at Vanille. "Didn't you travel with him?"

"Yeah." Vanille pouted again, even crossing her arms for effect. "But that wasn't exactly our biggest concern."

"You act like a four year old sometimes." Pyros said earning him a hit in the arm, grant it a playful hit but that arm was starting to hurt from all the abuse. "Well it's true."

"Hey Pyros…" Vanille started hesitantly.

"What is it?" Pyros frowned at her. Vanille was normally happy and peppy and so full of tooth decaying sweetness. But now she seemed sad and tense, and it was starting to freak Pyros out.

"Do you think Light'll show up?" Vanille sounded depressed at that.

And Pyros could understand. Shortly after they had gotten back Lightning took her vacation time and disappeared.

Well disappeared was a relative thing. Pyros knew where she was but he hadn't divulged that information with anyone yet. Mostly because he wasn't supposed to know where she was.

Of course knowing where she was made his next lie all the more difficult.

"Of course." Pyros gave her a sincere smile, or as sincere as he could give right now. "She'll show up…" However judging from the slight watering of Vanille's eyes Pyros knew his lie had failed.

"She's not going to show up is she?" Vanille asked. Pyros sighed and looked out the window.

"I doubt it." He admitted after a moment. "She was really hurt. Honestly I understand, war takes a lot away from you… especially people you've loved…" Pyros's body stiffened as he felt a hand grab his. With wide eyes and a shocked expression he turned to Vanille who was now holding his hand firmly.

"Then we'll just have to make her see she hasn't lost anything." Vanille said determinedly. "That we're all still here for her, and that Hope still loves her."

Pyros continued to stare wide eyed at Vanille's determined face. But then he squeezed her hand back and smirked.

"Aim for the stars huh?" Pyros closed his eyes.

"What?" Vanille looked at him confused.

"Nothing. Just a wise old saying…"

* * *

New Palumpolum, Arsenal.

"…Damn it." Hope muttered from where he sat in front of his desk. "How hard can it be to find an army?"

Since his return to Palumpolum life had become, what Jo so affectionately called, a shit storm. First he found out that Lightning was gone. Not just gone but gone with no record of where she went.

So Hope had sent out several search parties' both to the nearby wilderness and to the other cities. But no one saw her. Not the Guardian Corp had been able to get a hold of her.

Then there was the small matter of Oran and his army disappearing after the battle. Somehow they had escaped a major military blockade un detected. Hope couldn't fathom how this was even possible, not even with the immense power Shade had shown.

"Argh." Hope winced as body started to ache again.

That was another thing. Ever since he had turned into Alexander his body would periodically hurt everywhere. It seemed to just be an after effect of taking so much damage, but it was really starting to worry Serah and Snow who were staying at his house to watch over him.

"Hope!"

And then there was the little problem with Lightning's squad…

"Jo what is it?" Hope shouted, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Who cares." Jo threw the door open, and with a big smirk grabbed Hope's left arm.

"What are you doing?" A weary Hope asked as Jo dragged him out of his office.

"You'll see."

Why did Hope not like the sound of that? Maybe it was because the last surprise Lightning's squadron had for him involved almost burning down all of Arsenal on accident…

_And that was the best surprise they've ever given me._

So as Jo was pulling Hope towards the training field Hope kept track of where the fire exits and fire extinguishers were. Just in case.

However as Hope stepped into the darkened air field he couldn't help but smirk. He should have expected this with Snow around…

"Happy Birthday Esthiem!" The crowd shouted.

_Idiots, my birthdays tomorrow._ Hope sighed. This is what he got for letting Snow stay here in Palumpolum.

"Hope." In speaking of the devil… "You're finally eighteen!" The ape of a man hugged Hope and swung him around, forcing the breath from the boy's lungs.

"Actually my birthday is tomorrow." Hope wheezed from within Snow's iron grip. "And you're crushing me…"

"Seriously?" Snow dropped Hope and hung his head. "But I thought for sure Bartholomew said the eleventh…"

Hope shook his head. Bartholomew was always forgetting his birthday. Just like he had Nora's birthday and their wedding anniversary. Over the three, no it's four now, years they had been on Gran Pulse Bartholomew always picked a different date.

Now it wasn't for lack of trying. But when Cocoon fell Hope's birth records were gone, and he hadn't exactly been to keen on telling anyone exactly when it was. To him it was just another day, and another step closer to Lightning.

The only person he celebrated on a regular date with was Lightning. And that was next month when Amodar made her take a spring vacation.

_Come to think of it I don't know if I ever told Lightning when my real birthday was…_ Hope sighed mentally.

"Who cares?" Reiner said, grin plastered to his face. "We can celebrate today, that way I can go to that strip club Saturday…"

Jo elbowed him hard in the face causing him to fall to the ground hard.

"Don't corrupt Hope with your perverted thoughts!" Jo scolded.

There was a group laugh, even Hope joining in, as Reiner groaned in pain. But it was something of a bittersweet laugh for Hope. Because that sounded like something Lightning might say.

"So you're not eighteen today?" Snow asked lamely.

"Nope." Hope confirmed. He was then puzzled by the slump of Snow's shoulders and the sigh.

"Gadot get rid of the beer. He's not eighteen today." Snow called depressedly to Gadot, who had just hauled in a wheelbarrow full of bottled beer.

"Snow." Hope said, a vein twitching in his forehead. "You know I can't drink until I'm twenty one right?"

"Who cares?" Snow said, taking the situation considerably less dire then it was. "You only turn eighteen once, and besides I'm sure we can let it slide…"

If Lightning had been present she would be very proud of Hope as he staggered Snow back by punching him in the gut.

"Hope!" Serah smacked in the back of Hope's head hard. "You turning into Claire!"

Hope rubbed the back of his head furiously as he turned towards the angry Serah. But in spite of his pain he couldn't help but grin as he noticed she was starting to Show. Being almost two months pregnant Hope supposed it was to be expected, but it was still strange since Serah was the first pregnant women he had ever been around.

"Yeah I guess I do take after her." He admitted with a grin.

"I wouldn't say that." Fang looked Hope up and down, an amused smile on her face. "I'd say Light's got you beat in the breast department…" Hope's face started turning red. "Though I guess you would look better in a dress…"

By this time the whole room had burst out laughing. Snow was on the ground, clutching his stomach from laughing pains. Pyros was wheezing from lack of oxygen and Vanille…

Vanille patted Hope on the arm comfortingly. Apparently the only person to have any sympathy for poor Hope.

"Sorry about her." Vanille said sincerely. "She's been a little… upset since Lightning left."

That was mostly true. Fang had been mad since Lightning left. But it was probably because Lightning was her rival, not just because she missed Lightning's company.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her." Hope sighed. "Alright enough laughing, it's my birthday where are the presents?" Hope said jovially as he pretended to look around, forming binoculars with his hands.

"Getting right to the point aren't we?" Sazh smirked. "But it's good to see you aren't to down."

"Hey my names hope right?" Hope grinned. "And hope isn't a depressing emotion."

"Right then." Snow clapped Hope hard on the back. "Come on, I got you just the thing to keep your 'hope' cheerful."

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"

* * *

The party was an all around good time. Hope couldn't say he didn't enjoy most of the things they did, but he couldn't help but think that it would have been more fun with Lightning there.

Especially when at the end of the party they were letting Hope unwrap his gifts and Snow gave him…

"Condoms?" Hope's face was as red as it could get without exploding. "Snow why in the makers world would you get me condoms?" Everyone besides Hope was laughing. Even Vanille who gave him an apologetic look, a look that told him she felt bad for but it was still too funny not to laugh.

"Well I figured with you finally being eighteen Lightning will be all over you once we find her." Snow nodded sagely, not noticing the collective jaw dropping that happened around him. "I mean sis made Serah and me wait until we were married, but something tells me she won't have the same kind of restraint with…"

Snow was shut up when Fang did everyone a favor and kicked him in the crotch. A small whimper came from Snow before he fainted.

"Heh that takes care of… why are you all staring?" Everyone was indeed staring at Fang, who cocked a curious eyebrow at them. "Hey you know you all wanted to do that to…"

"Thank you Fang." Hope said with a smile. "Because I was about to do that and my boots have a steel toe…"

Hope was never certain, but it wounded like Snow groaned a thank you from his place on the ground…

The party ended shortly after that. Leaving Hope alone to clean the now messy training room.

_Shouldn't cleaning up the mess be part of my gift?_ Hope thought with a sigh as he brandished broom and dust pan like weapons. _…Now how does this work? I've never actually had to sweep before…_

Hope did an experimental swipe with the broom, and swept dust up into the air causing him to cough. Then with a growl he tried again, and again. Each time earning him another lungful of dusty air.

_How does this damn thing work?_ Hope shot the broom an accusatory Lightning like glare. To which the broom continued being a wooden stick with thick bristles attached to one end.

"Don't tell me the great Esthiem is having trouble sweeping?" Pyros shouted as he entered the room. "Jeez, what kind of leader can't even sweep?" Pyros wore a cocky grin as he leisurely strolled towards Hope.

"You know I could have you sent back to jail." Hope threatened half heartedly.

"But you to nice for that." Pyros stopped a few feet from Hope, just out or broom range.

"how nice I am depends on how far you push me…" Hope promised.

"And to think I was just about to give you your gift." Pyros sighed.

"Whatever." Hope muttered.

_So you don't want to know where Lightning is._ Pyros frowned as he watched Hope try, and fail, to sweep. _But then again maybe now's not the time to tell you._

"Give." Pyros said before jerking the broom from Hope's hand.

_Tomorrow you'll be eighteen and you can really make it up to her. _

"I'll sweep. You just get Home." Hope gave Pyros a look before shrugging.

"Thanks." Hope yawned as he walked away. "I need a vacation…"

"We all do." Pyros said as his gentle broom strokes made the dirt begin to collect in a pile instead of cover the air. "But there is no rest for heroes…"

* * *

New Bodhum. Amodar's residence.

"…And that's why you came here." Amodar asked the solemn looking pink haired women.

"Pretty much." Lightning muttered.

"Then I'll train you again." Amodar pushed himself up to his feet.

"R-really sir?" Lightning asked in surprise. She had honestly expected Amodar to turn her away, but here she was getting that small smile from the older man. The one that said he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You want to protect him." Amodar stated as he pulled a pitcher of ice tea from the fridge. "I remember when I'd have you over for brunch every Sunday…"

"Which I was opposed to." Lightning felt the need to add. Amodar just rolled his eyes at her.

"You didn't argue too much." Amodar muttered. "But that's beside the point. When you were over you'd have this frown and aura of annoyance about you. Made the wife uncomfortable actually…"

"Sorry?" Lightning offered in mock apology.

"No you're not. And she actually started to understand you. But only after you started to talk about Hope." Amodar poured two glass of tea and gave one to Lightning. "You see when you talked about Hope there was a little smile. This little bit of pride mixed with respect. And as the years passed that respect turned into something more. And the more it turned into the more you wanted to protect him."

"But I couldn't protect him." Amodar watched Lightning's hand slowly tighten on her glass. He mentally congratulated himself for pulling her a plastic glass down instead of an easily breakable glass glass.

"Yeah…" Amodar closed his eyes. "So let's go." Amodar finished his tea in a single swig before slamming the glass down hard.

"You're not going to tell me I'm being too hard on myself?" Lightning looked at Amodar suspiciously. "Or that he doesn't need that kind of protection?" Lightning couldn't see it as Amodar walked past her, but a smile crossed his face.

"I didn't say that, why did you?" And with that he was gone.

_I get it._ Lightning growled low as she got up. _He used psychology on me again…_ Lightning sighed. _It doesn't matter._ She got up and followed Amodar, eyes burning in determination._ I will get stronger. Strong enough to keep Hope safe from people like Shade…_

With the fire of determination burning through her veins Lightning got up and followed Amodar…

* * *

New Nautilus.

It was a light rain that fell from the grey clouds. A man with bright blue eyes and white hair smiled up at the drizzle. It reminded him of Durandal's. The city he had lived in on Cocoon.

There was always a grey cloud with a soft drizzle of rain to offset the city's warm temperature. Though for most people this would have been depressing Oran find the grayness of the clouds to be the most natural and refreshing thing in the world. Like he was taking the first breath of the rest of his life.

Of course it wasn't that first breath. This was a coming back to his roots, a reconfirmation of the reason he wanted a new world, his nichan.

Oran sighed as he looked down. The light blue pants and white tank top stood out amongst the darker colors of the city people's clothing. He even got long stares from a couple of people. Though Oran figured the young teenage girls staring at him admired him more for his face and hair then the loose clothing.

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm still a virgin._ Oran thought absently. _…But then again Shade would say it's dishonorable to have sex with someone unless you thought they were your other half. Except he'd say it in a longer more emotionless way that sounds like he doesn't give a shit._

"Stupid bastard."

Oran's walk took a few detours as he explored the city and its spiraling sky scrapers. The first detour was to see one of the city's innumerable attractions. It was a reenactment of the war of transgressions. It wasn't as fancy as the ones he remembered seeing back in old Nautilus. But it was still the same lie the people had heard back then.

_We're the ones that struck first._ Oran thought as a man dressed in purple robes, representing Ragnorak, jumped onto the stage. _Then again we hit an attack force once we reached the ground. Our Fal'Cie god's were pretty coordinated back then. Sending two army's out at the same time takes either a lot of bad luck or a twisted plan._

Oran walked past the display and gave Ragnorak the birdie. It was the least an idiot deserved for acting something he didn't understand.

Oran's next stop was a chocobo petting zoo. His Nichan had always loved chocobo's. Though she thought they should be white like Oran's hair. Oran would ruffle his Nichan's hair and tell her yellow was a beautiful color to. Oran would later curse himself when he met Shade and Sam and Nichan had told them about that.

"I didn't even know you at the time." Oran muttered as one of the giant yellow birds came up to him. "And you and that girl wouldn't stop teasing me about it for a long time… But now you don't joke much at all do you?"

Oran extended a hand and the bird let him pet it. Normally you'd need gasha green to get this close to one of the majestic chocobo's. But for some reason that occasionally annoyed Oran the birds were attracted to him. Always coming up to say high and let him pet them.

"Do you like that?" Oran asked as he hit the sweet spot just barely to the left of the bird's neck and slightly behind its head.

The chocobo squawked and gave Oran a sad look as he walked away. A big grin gracing his face.

_Not home, but I like this place nonetheless._

As a flash of lightning filled the sky's Oran practically skipped across the ground towards the middle of Nautilus. He had a mission after all. And if he didn't accomplish it, especially after waiting so long, then Shade had promised to cut off his testicles when he returned. And that was not something Oran wanted to lose.

But this resolve was lost when he came to the quant suburban house in question. Its tall gate seemed like a mountain to him. And the distant roof an unattainable goal.

_Damn, I bet Shade knew this was going to be hard for me…_ Shade sighed and climbed up the gate. In a few quick movements he made his way to the roof and slowly walked to the only upstairs bed room. He knelt down and gazed in. She was asleep on her bed snuggled up in a blanket.

Oran smiled sadly. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to hurt her again by showing up in her life and leaving again, but he couldn't help it. He had to remind himself why he was fighting.

So Oran put a hand to the glass and used his magic to unlock the window. He then slid up the glass pain and dropped into her room as silently as a cat.

Oran slowly approached the bed. And then sat on the edge, back to the girl, and turned his head to look down at the white hair that fell over her face.

"Onichan…" Oran's breath froze as he heard this. But then he chuckled.

"Yes?" A moment later the girls blue eyes opened and she stared up at Oran. "What is it Sora?"

"Onichan!" She shouted before grabbing his arm, squealing with glee. "You're here!"

Oran smiled as his little sister rested her head against his chest. It was quite the reunion, over four years since he left her with two kind people.

"Sorry Sora." Oran's voice had a sad note to it. "I'm dead remembering? I died when Cocoon fell." Oran lied. It was better if she thought he was gone.

"T-then how are you here?" Her innocent blue eyes looked up into his tainted blue orbs.

"It's a dream." Oran's hand reached down and wiped the tear from her sister cheek. "I really wanted to see you and this is the best I could do."

"You did? But I thought you went to heaven?" Sora's eyes were wide with childlike wonder, causing Oran to smile warmly.

"It's not heaven without my little sister." Oran closed his which seemed to smile to. "So I decided to come back. I'm going to make a new world for you. One where you can be happy and live in peace."

"Why?" Sora had crawled into his lap and snuggled up against her brother's chest.

"Because I love you." Oran hugged her close like he did when she used to cry.

"But all I need to be happy is you." Sora yawned, trying to fight sleep.

"Do you remember those Fal'Cie that made us fight?" Sora nodded. "I'm going to make sure the world can't do that again. I'm going to give the world a clean slate, a chance to start over from nothing."

"It won't matter." Sora muttered as her eyes closed. "I just want you Onichan…" Sora fell asleep in his arms.

Oran looked down sadly at the angelic face of his sister.

"That's the one thing I can't give you." Oran put his sister's hands together and closed his eyes. "But you can remember me with this…" Oran set Sora down. He gently tucked her in and started towards the window.

"Thank you." Sora muttered in her sleep as Oran disappeared in the night.

In the room he just left young girls hands fell open. And inside, clutched as though the world would end without it, was a crystalline pendant was left in her palm. Its thin chain wrapped around her fingers and when opened the inside was etched with the smiling faces of the siblings.

It may have been the physical pact of a promise to make a better world. Or it may have been the last tear of a condemned man…

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**I know I'll probably get some question from this chapter. But I don't know what to say so 'shrug'**

**And I know, Sora was the girl that almost got blown up. But it's like I said the plot was changed after that chapter and I didn't want to invent another OC, there's to many of the darned things as it is. So yeah… **

**Anyways I hope (Damn pun!) you got a little more insight on our main antagonists. And we should have an easy set up for part two of this… Now if I could just get rid of this writers block…**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N)**

**Eh… I should say something cool for a greeting but you know what? I'm not really a cool person so I'll opt for a 'howdy' or a '…hi' take your pick.**

**Just a heads up. Some stuff is going on in the family so if I disappear for a week or two (maybe a month) I haven't stopped writing. I just have something I need to take care of. I don't think that'll happen, but I figured you guys deserve a heads up.**

**Now that that's out of the way I have to tell on myself. Do not practice contact juggling (fushigi) if you're a guy while sitting down. Not even with the oranges. Because it is ineviatable you will make a mistake and even a relatively light orange that accidently goes airborn and crushes your.. eh… privates… is not something you want to happen. Especially when you were showing off to a couple of girls. (Fortunately the girls I was showing off to were just friends, good friends, so they just pointed and laughed and told me 'smooth move CJ')**

**Now that my personal woe is out of the way it's time for REVIEWS!**

**Thank you pookyilicous, GeneralSeig and KHVenom2990 for reviewing.**

**HightLync: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Trust me your no where near as happy about non casted toes as I am. Nothing will get a man (alright, almost adult male but it's close enough!) like me teased more then breaking a toe because he dropped something on it. **

**I'm glad you like my writing. I'm really not that talented though. Just a lot of practice. I've loved writing since I was a little kid so this is just the result of practice. And don't be hard on yourself, the thing about writing is if you enjoy doing it. If you enjoy something then what other people think doesn't matter. Well that's what I think anyways, what do I know?**

**Lightning got you note and… punched me. But fear not, I have all the angst between those two over with in this chapter. But I'll let you read and find out, I'd be the lamest person ever if I spoiled my own chapter in the authors note…**

**And no thanks necessary, My time is here to be used. (That sounded weird… sorry it's not meant in the weird it sounds…)**

**Now for my least favorite section. The dreaded, the necasarry, disclaimer :(**

**Small problem. I made Chaos mad and he toasted me. So I'm regretful to inform you that Square Enix still has the rights. But I have a copy of the game… and someone got me a Lightning plushie, let me tell you that was an awkward moment. (or whatever you call 'em) But fear not! I have a plan and this time it involves Geese and a pond. It's fool proof! (But not idiot proof so I'll probably screw it up…)**

* * *

"Light." Hope laughed as he dragged the older woman by the hand.

"Hope what's so important?" Lightning asked with a puzzled look and a smile on her face.

"Well…" Hope smiled sheepishly. "I just kind of wanted to be alone with you…" Lightning ruffled his hair, noting they were almost eye level now.

"All you had to do was say something." Lightning ducked her head slightly and blushed. "I mean you're my…" She couldn't say it.

"I am aren't I?" Hope tilted her head up so they were staring into each other's eyes. "You didn't marry me for nothing…" And he leaned in to kiss her…

* * *

Palumpolum, Hope's bedroom.

'Beep, beep, beep.'

An angry green eye slowly opened to glare at the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. It's high pitched, heart monitor like, sound had woken him from one of the best dreams he had ever had. And this piece of plastic dared to wake him…

"Bastard."

The only sound that filled the room now was the crinkling of broken glass. The glass had a hole in it that suspiciously resembled an annoying alarm clock.

"Next thing that wakes me up I'm going to kill…" Hope murmured as he rolled over and faced the wall.

"Hope!" It was a shame Snow didn't hear Hope's threat. "Wake up it's…"

Snow had opened the door just in time to have a nightstand thrown at him. But with expert dodging, which was essential when you lived around Lightning, he easily sidestepped the wooden object.

"Leave me alone." Hope growled and put the pillow over his head. "It's my birthday, can't I sleep in?"

"Nope." Snow said before unceremoniously flipping Hope's mattress over, Hope still on it. "It's already past lunch time, you need to come down and hang out with your friends." Hope shot a glare at Snow from his place under the mattress.

"And that's why you flipped me out of my bed?" Hope grumbled as he slowly pushed the mattress off of himself.

"Um… yeah pretty much." Snow flashed his hero grin before turning on his heels and leaving, quite hurriedly. "Besides Serah's cooking breakfast and you don't want to miss the famous Farron cooking."

Hope sighed as the door closed. He honestly just wanted to sleep through the day since the person he wanted to spend it with wasn't here.

_I wonder what Light would do if I ran?_ Hope's stomach started to hurt almost as if in response. _She'd so hit me…_

With that thought Hope got up, dressed only in boxers, and looked around his room for some clean clothes.

Hope found a pair of dark green cargo shorts that came past his knees. A black muscle shirt with a yellow and orange jacket followed. The jacket was light, made for mildly chilly weather, and cut off just past his elbows. Hope then tied his signature bandana around his neck and donned gloves similar to those he wore when he was an L'Cie. And since this was his house a pair of comfortable toe socks that Serah had sent him once.

He would never have admitted it, but they were the most comfortable pair of socks he had ever put on his feet. However the bright green and purple poky dotted monstrosity's looked so bad that Hope was embarrassed when even his father saw them.

_Alright I'm putting sandals on to. At least they'll make those… 'things' less noticeable._ Hope found a sturdy brown pair of sandals, wedged between his dresser and wall for some reason, and pulled them onto his feet. Satisfied now that the socks weren't blatantly obvious he walked out of his bedroom.

With a yawn and a hand scratching his lower back Hope walked down the stairs. He could hear people talking from the kitchen. He identified them as Snow, Serah, Bartholomew and… Pyros?

Hope let out one last yawn before making his way to the kitchen. He saw Serah humming happily as she cooked the eggs. Snow and Bartholomew were sitting on the counters and talking about something or another. And Pyros wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey birthday boy." Snow greeted with a wave.

"How does it feel to be eighteen?" Bartholomew added.

"It's just another day." Hope said as he opened the fridge, still scratching his lower back.

"It is not." Serah scolded loudly. "This is the day you become an adult…"

"Haven't I been acting like an adult since Cocoon fell?" Hope stopped scratching his back and reached into the fridge. "Besides now that I'm eighteen I'll have to start paying more taxes. And I can get called in for court summons." He came back with a mostly empty gallon of whole milk. "And…"

"I think she gets the point." Bartholomew said with a sigh. "You know there are good points to being an adult to."

"I suppose." Hope popped the cap on the milk and took a long swig. "But they're few and far between."

"What about sis?" Snow had a surprisingly sly grin. "Isn't she one of the good points…?"

"Where's Fang when I need her?" Hope joked as he walked out of the kitchen, still taking sips of the milk.

Snow sighed as he left. The three adults exchanged glances.

"He really misses her, doesn't he?" Snow asked Bartholomew.

"Yeah, he does." Bartholomew sighed. "But you can't tell him where she is yet. He would only go after her without giving a second thought."

"Yeah." Snow agreed. "And sis needs some times to calm down. As soon as she figures out Hope still needs her she'll come back."

"I don't know." Serah frowned as she stopped stirring the eggs. "She never was good at being hurt like that. And seeing someone you love so much torn apart and die…" Serah swallowed, bringing a hand to wipe away a tear from her eye. "Just thinking about something like that makes me feel sad and helpless…"

"Hey it's alright." Snow hugged her from behind. "Hope's alright, I'm alright. Everyone's fine."

Bartholomew smiled at the married couple. But his eyes soon turned to look at where Hope had just left.

_Nora, what should I say?_ Bartholomew thought. _You were always better at this sort of thing then I was…_

* * *

Hope was rubbing his neck, still drinking milk, as he walked into the living room. His tired green eyes scanned the room and stopped on a sleeping Pyros who was laid on the couch. Hope blinked once, slowly, as he finished off the milk.

_I owe him one._ Hope thought lazily. _Guess it's time to pay him back…_

Hope walked over to the couch. He cocked his head to the side, lips curling downwards slightly. Hope then slowly, evilly, smiled as he gently set the empty milk down on the coffee table.

Hope then slowly, gingerly, put a foot on the back of the couch. Tilting his head to look down at the sleeping Pyros.

And then in one fluid motion he pushed the couch over with his foot. The couch effortlessly rolled at high speed throwing Pyros across the room and into the wall. The red headed man hit with a loud thunk before he bounced off the wall and landed the floor hard.

"The hell…" Pyros groaned as he rolled over.

"Good morning." Pyros cringed as he saw that evil smirk on Hope's face. "I see you're good at couch crashing."

"Y-yeah…" Pyros swallowed hard. Who knew Hope could look so intimidating? And if someone knew why didn't they tell him?

"I hope you have a good reason for coming here." Pyros shivered a moment. That evil, almost creepy, tone of voice was really making Pyros scared. "Because if you don't I'll have to eat you." Pyros believed him for a moment.

"What about your birthday present?" Pyros asked, grinning up at Hope like he knew something important.

"Is it a good one?" Hope's creepy smile slowly faded and was replaced by a tired look of indifference.

_Man, you need to sleep more._ Pyros slowly got to his feet, still keeping a wary eye on Hope. _Or maybe some caffeine?_

"I have come into contact with some information you might want." Pyros sounded very much like a spy in an old spy movie at that moment.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Hope asked while looking at his nails in a gesture of utter 'I-Don't-Really-Give-A-Damn.'

"Okay, I guess you don't want to know where Lightning is…" Before Pyros could blink Hope had lifted him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall forcefully.

"Where is she?" Hope asked in such a threatening manner that Pyros kind of wished he was yelling and growling and not whispering.

_Either Lightning is rubbing off on you._ Pyros swallowed hard. _Or you've always had a secret evil side to you… and I tend to think it's the latter._

"You just have to promise me something." Pyros reached into his pocket and held up something in a plastic bag to Hope. "Bring this…"

* * *

Bodhum. A secluded spot in the forest.

"...Is that all you've got Farron?" Amodar said as Lightning was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily.

"N-no sir." Lightning pushed herself up, sending a glare Amodar's way. "I can do better!"

And with that she charged. The pair clashed steel for almost an hour after that before Amodar managed to trip Lightning and press his blade against her throat.

"You should probably rest." Amodar said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "We've been at this all night, if we keep up you could get hurt." There was more than a little fatherly concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Lightning growled stubbornly. "Again…"

"You're too stubborn for your own good…"

They fought again. And this time Lightning lost almost immediately. With a sharp kick to the ribs she was sent flying into a tree. Lightning groaned in pain as tried to stand but was unable to when her knees gave out on her.

_She wore herself out._ Amodar thought as Lightning's eyes closed. _But at least she looks unconscious now._ Amodar walked over to Lightning and laid her out on the grass gently on the soft grass.

"You know you're even more stubborn then your father was…"

* * *

Lightning opened her eyes to see a crystal clear sky. She frowned in confusion as the smell of salt water hit her nose. Lightning sat bolt upright and looked out over the familiar ocean of her childhood home.

"Bodhum…" Lightning gasped as she saw the Bodhum she knew from Cocoon in front of her. "But how is this possible…"

"I wanted to see you." A silent, yet powerful, voice said from besides Lightning. "And this is the only place we both remember."

Lightning spun around fast. Her eyes were almost comically wide as she stared at the man before her.

He wore old fashioned combat boots with loose black pants tucked into them. On his left thigh a red pouch was strapped tightly. He wore a black tank top, with a zipper running up its length, and a short sleeved white coat over it that had many pockets.

His upper right arm had a black arm band around his pale white skin. His fingers sheathed in fingerless gloves.

The man's long pink hair fell messily around his head and over his shoulders. Almost concealing a pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt that hung around his neck. And almost concealing his bright, lively, blue eyes.

"Dad…" Lightning said, throat feeling dry for some reason.

Before Lightning stood Clairence 'Cloud' Farron. The storm bringer of the Guardian Corp and at one time the leader of the Guardian Corp's military forces.

"It's me Éclair." Cloud said with a smirk.

"Dad… I hate that name." Lightning muttered. "It's Claire, not Éclair."

"heh? That was surprising." Cloud smirked and sat next to his daughter. "I'd have thought you'd be hard to convince this was real."

"It's not. I'm probably just dreaming." Lightning admitted. "It isn't the first time…"

"Nope." The two sat silently and watched the waves. After a few moments a familiar women with pink hair ran in front of them, a man with brown hair chasing her.

"Who is that?" Lightning frowned as the woman passed her.

"You." Cloud said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This is what life would be like if you hadn't become an L'Cie."

The man tackled Lightning gently and the pair fell to the ground laughing.

"I'd be just another girl huh?" Lightning asked her dad with a frown.

"More or less. That would be your seventh boyfriend. The third you were intimate with." Cloud reached up a hand put it on the sun. "In few years…" With a flick of his wrist the sun zipped across the sky, months passing in seconds. "You'd be pregnant and he'd be gone."

"That sounds sad."Lightning said, a frown forming on her face. "What about Hope?"

"I knew you were going to ask about him." Cloud said with a grin.

"How did you know that?" Cloud just patted Lightning on the back.

"Call it father's intuition." Cloud said a light smile on his face.

"I thought it was mother's intuition?" Lightning smiled as her father's face cracked in a familiar way. The same way it did whenever Lightning's mother would point out a flaw in what he said.

"Your just like your mom, you know that right?" Cloud said, though not unhappily.

"Yeah, I know." It made Lightning feel proud for her dad to say that. Even if it was only a dream.

Cloud extended a hand towards the horizon and with another flick the entire world seemed to whizz by them. Stopping once they were seated on a cliff overlooking Cocoon's Palumpolum. Lightning recognized it as the cliff she and Hope had approached Palumpolum from.

"They're he is." Lightning looked where Cloud pointed and saw Hope and a brown haired girl on a sailboat. The two were laughing and having the time of their lives.

"He looks happy." Lightning muttered darkly.

"Of course he is. That's his sixteen year old sister." Cloud said, earning him a look from Lightning.

"You didn't tell me there was a time skip." Lightning grumbled. Cloud shrugged.

"sorry, didn't think about it." Cloud said.

The two sat in silence after that. Lightning looked down at Hope and that big honest smile. He was wearing boots and blue camo shorts and no shirt revealing his muscled upper body. His sister had a sundress and green olive pants on, probably so the strong wind wouldn't show off her underwear. And now that Lightning had a moment to look at the girl she could see that the girl was indeed Hope's sister, they had similar faces and matching green eyes.

"Does Hope ever find anyone to be happy with?" Lightning asked after awhile.

"No. Here he contracts a rare disease and pushes everyone away. He dies alone in the wilderness where he sought to escape so they didn't see him die, no remains are ever discovered." Cloud sighed sadly. "His sister is lost in grief and commits suicide a few years later, shortly after Nora dies of natural causes. Bartholomew lives a lonely life from there."

"That's sad…" Lightning swallowed hard. "I know what it's like to see him die…"

"So you just ran?" There was an accusatory note to Cloud's voice.

"I wasn't strong enough…"

"Does that mean he doesn't need you?" Cloud turned to stare Lightning straight in the eyes.

"If I can't protect him then I don't deserve for him to need me." Lightning had a defiant look in her eye. Cloud remembered this look quite clearly. It was the one she gave when her mind was already made up, and at this point in time there were two people that could even try and change it. Him and Hope.

"You're looking out for yourself." Lightning made a face of shock. "You're protecting yourself because you can't bear to lose something else that's valuable to you. Éclair, you know that if you lost Hope then you wouldn't be able to go on because as strong as the walls that you built around your heart are there was this person who somehow leapt over them. And now he's at the center of your heart and you don't know what to do…" Cloud took in long breath as he ran out of air from the long speech.

"How do you…" Lightning ducked her head, letting her pink bangs fall in her eyes. "How do you know that?" Cloud laughed. He didn't just laugh he was roaring with the sound of hysterical laughter, earning him a teary eyed glare from Lightning. "Just answer the damn question!"

"Because that's what happened to me." Cloud said as he got his laughing under control. "Didn't I tell you that? She was the only person that got through my walls. My parent's both died in a car crash. I remember identifying they're twisted remains. I tried to take my life at the park but there was this girl and she stopped me, made me promise to not give up on living…"

There was a silent moment between the two. Neither knowing quite what to say, until.

"But I promised to protect him." Lightning swallowed hard. "I wanted to protect him so bad…"

"A heart cannot be defended with steel." Cloud pushed himself up to his feet. "But it can be destroyed by it."

Lightning got up as well. The two were standing roughly ten feet apart, staring at one another. Until finally Lightning smiled, understanding dawning on her.

"Come on." Cloud pulled a strange gunblade from his back.

The weapon was almost three feet long and had an almost renaissance design to it. Though as the blade extended and the weapon become five feet in length Lightning could see it function under modern design.

"Show me how you're going to protect him."

"Alright."

Lightning drew her gunblade. In a fluid motion she snapped it into blade mode and then… threw the weapon off the side of the cliff.

The pair stared each other down until the soft plink of the weapon hitting water wafted up to them. Cloud smirked as he folded his weapon up and tossed it to Lightning, who easily caught it.

"That's what I thought." The world started to become bright, fading into white. "Your new mission in life is to protect his heart. But when his body is in danger use that. The weapons name is Excalibur... Those ruins along the blade have the family creed engraved on it…"

"Invoke my name." Lightning stated.

"I am Spark." Cloud finished as he vanished in the white world…

* * *

Lightning's eyes slowly opened. She was sitting in the field her and Amodar had been training at.

_I must have been knocked out._ Lightning reached up a hand rubbed her temple. _And he didn't bother to wake me up. That's just…_ Lightning frowned as she looked down at her legs. She counted and saw two pairs of feet. _Am I still dreaming?_

"It's about time you woke up." Lightning stiffened as Hope's voice filled her ears. "I was beginning to think I'd have to sit here forever…"

"Hope!" Lightning tried to move but found Hope's arms crossed her chest in an X pattern, holding her flush against his body.

"You're not running away from me this time!"

Hope was sitting behind Lightning. His legs were wrapped around hers in what looked like a meditative position. And his arms crossed her chest, above her breasts, in an X pattern holding the now struggling Lightning in place.

"Damn it, I didn't give you permission to do this!" Lightning elbowed Hope in the stomach. Hope flinched just enough for Lightning to get up and dash away.

However unfortunately or perhaps it was fortunate, Hope's overtly tired and sleep ridden state of mind didn't stop his body from acting. He grabbed Lightning's hand and pulled her back, throwing a hard punch into her gut.

Lightning staggered back, but Hope wasn't done. He grabbed Lightning's by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, sealing her lips with his.

Lightning was so surprised that all she could was blink, body frozen. Then Hope pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms under her armpits to help prevent possible escape, and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Never, ever, leave me again." Hope whispered, voice sounding hurt. "I don't want to lose anyone else. Especially not someone I love so much."

"Hope…"

"I know, you couldn't protect me. And I know how much that hurts. All throughout our adventures I always had to watch while you guys got hurt. The best I could do was heal your wounds and just pray you didn't die." A tear escaped Hope's eye and moistened Lightning's shoulder. "So I know what it's like to watch the people you love get hurt and torn open. But…"

"Hope…"

"But you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to die on you." Hope promised. "I…"

"Hope shut up!" Lightning shouted, cutting what she now assumed was a prepared, and probably long, speech off. "I know that now." Hope removed his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I know you don't need me to protect you but…"

"Idiot." Hope rested his forehead against hers, forcing her blue eyes to gaze into his green ones. "I need you in so many ways its unreal. I need you to get up in the mornings because all I want to do is sleep for once. I need you to make a joke about how messy my hair looks because when you do that means everything's normal. I need to see your eyes sparkle and hear your laugh, and now." He kissed her. "I need you to be right next to me. Because without those things my life means nothing."

"Hope…" Lightning swallowed and put her arms on his shoulder. "We can't do this, not until…"

"I'm eighteen." Hope stated.

"Yeah, I know. And that's going to be another…" Hope kissed her again, this time she pushed him back hard.

"No, Lightning I am eighteen." Hope stated, earning him a 'huh' look from Lightning. "Today's my birthday."

"But we always celebrated…"

"In the spring, I know." Hope grinned sheepishly. "That's when Amodar made you take vacation time so I figured it was a better time to celebrate since you already had time off. But legally I'm eighteen now…"

"Seriously?"

Hope answered her by grabbing her forcefully around the neck and kissing her again. Lightning had to admit Hope didn't know how to kiss very well, but he made up for it with his earnest effort and passion. Yes, Lightning would classify this as the most enjoyable kiss she ever had. Made even more enjoyable when she kissed back.

Hope, whose balance was questionable at the best of times anyways, tripped over his own feet when Lightning kissed him back. It was the combination of that strange mix of her strawberry scented perfume and sweat, and the way her tongue gently touched his that caused the backing up.

However as Hope hit the ground and Lightning grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss, he decided that a bad sense of balance wasn't always a negative thing. Nope, this was the best moment of his life. Well second best, Hope counted the day he met Lightning as the best day of his life, but that kiss was a pretty close contender.

However lack of oxygen tends to make things like this come to end. Lightning stopped kissing Hope and rested her head on his neck.

"You've really never had a girlfriend before have you?" Lightning asked, smiling into his shoulder.

"Yeah, since I met you I have." Hope wrapped his arms around Lightning and reveled in the feel of her against him.

"We haven't been a couple since we met." Lightning stated.

"No. But after Odin you were mine." Hope said, Lightning could feel his smile against the skin of her neck. "Or maybe I was yours…"

"Idiot." Lightning pushed off Hope slightly, just enough to peer into his strangely clear and honest eyes. "It's so much more than that. Because you are my Hope…"

"And you are my Light." Hope closed the distance between them in another kiss. Yes he was enjoying this.

"Hey Hope." Lightning asked as they broke apart.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Amodar?"

"He said it'd be better to 'give you kids some privacy.'" Hope quoted. "Said he'd be at the house when we're done, why?" Lightning smiled an evil, mischievous, smile.

"Because I don't want him walking in on this…" Lightning leaned down and kissed him again, this time considerably more passionately, as she started to pull at his jacket.

At this time Hope decided that this was the best birthday he ever had, no best birthday he would ever have…

* * *

Somewhere on Gran Pulse.

Cat sighed as she leisurely stretched out on the lush grass. Her light brown eyes looked up at the sky in content as she saw a few clouds gently, slowly, drift by.

It was so peaceful that she forgot her annoyance at Shade.

"Do you know what clouds are?" Scratch that, she was annoyed again.

"Why are 'you' here?" She muttered, putting special emphasis on you.

"Oran just got back and I'm tired of hearing his lamentations about his 'Nautilus adventure.'" Shade said dully as he laid in the grass next to Cat.

Cat glanced at shade out of the corner of her eye, and blushed. He was wearing black shorts that showed of sculpted white legs, and their even whiter scars. And his tank top clung tightly to his muscles; a few of his deeper scars could be seen from the shirts tightness against his skin. And his bare hands were even oddly attractive with their tear otherworldly tear shaped scars on the palms. Hell Cat even thought the strange softness of his feet to be hot.

And Shade knew this.

"Is something wrong?" Shade asked emotionlessly, innocently. "Are you feeling alright?" Shade rolled to his side and extended a hand to feel her warm, blushing, cheek. "You seem flushed. Have you contracted an illness?" Shade was chuckling mentally.

"N-no I'm fine." Cat stuttered as she unconsciously melted into his touch.

_It would appear I can be quite the manipulator when I so desire._ Shade gave Cat a slow smile, the one Oran had made him practice. That smile was intimate and seductive, something Shade didn't know and Oran was proud of.

"I am glad."And he withdrew his hand. "I would hate for you to fall ill at this time of year."

"Why?" Cat frowned as she asked Shade.

_Very blunt._ Shade's smile wasn't the one he had practiced now. It was an earnest, melancholy, smile that spoke of a hard life.

"It is spring." Shade laid back down on his back and stared up at the sky. "Someone told me that this is the season when all new things begin. The end of the death of winter and the beginning of new life, new chances…"

They stared up at the sky. An oddly comfortable silence fell between them. And in this silence Cat slowly turned her head to stare at the side of Shades face. In the bright light she could just make out a thin, pale, scar that ran up from his left ear to the edge of his left eye.

She wondered what happened to make him like this. Most people weren't naturally cold and distant. Something had to happen to make them like that…

"Do you want to know how I got it?" Shade's eyes had moved, without his head bugging, and locked with hers. Cat's face instantly turned bright as she nodded. "I wasn't fast enough to save someone. If I had managed to move even marginally faster than they would be alive. Instead I got this." Shade ran a hand across the almost invisible scar before letting it fall to his side. "It is really a fitting injury. A blemished face to match a blemished soul…" Shade froze as he felt a soft hand cradle the wound.

"I don't think it's so blemished." Cat said almost hesitantly. "I think its dark, covered in shadows. But it's a kind darkness. It's… like the protection of not knowing something terrible…" Cat's blush spread across her neck and forehead as Shade grabbed her arm, just below the hand. "I'm sorry. That didn't make any sense did it?"

"It made enough sense." Shade sat up, causing Cat to frown as she saw his back. With the tight shirt on she could see something like pad that ran across his spine, a white piece of it stuck up from the back of his shirt collar. "Here…"

Cat blinked as a box of chocolates hit her in the head. Shade frowned as he saw Cat grabbed her forehead in pain.

_Huh, guess I overestimated her catching skills…_ Shade shrugged as Cat glared up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cat shouted angrily, the box of chocolates lying at her side.

"Is it not customary to give chocolates when it approaches valentines?" Shade asked over his shoulder before walking away. Leaving a stunned and shocked Cat behind.

_D-did he really just leave me chocolates?_ Cat looked at the box in disbelief. _Did he just… I'm imagining things._ Cat picked up the box, a rectangular red box tied with a black bow. She untied the bow and, after a moment of consideration, tied it around her arm.

_That's it._ Cat looked at Shade's retreating form, a smirk curling her lips upwards. _I'm not leaving you alone. Whatever your burden is I'll bear it to!_

Over the next couple of weeks Shade would seriously regret giving her that infernal box…

* * *

New Bodhum, forest.

"Sorry…" Lightning said as she tied the laces of her boots. "I didn't know you would… react quite like that." She was blushing bright red.

"Yeah…" Hope was covering his nose, trying to stop the nosebleed. "I've just never seen… those without a shirt covering them…" His face was starting to lose color from blood lose. "Sorry. But maybe it's better. Serah would kill me for 'taking advantage of her sister.' And I don't want to think about what Snow would do."

"Yeah." Lightning blushed again when she saw her discarded bra being blown away by the wind. "Let's just go. I'm sure I'm needed back at Palumpolum." Hope smiled as he stood up.

"Yeah, I need you more back more then any…one…" Hope stumbled to the side, blood loss finally taking its toll. Fortunately for him a pair of protective arms wrapped around him, keeping him from falling on the ground.

"I can see that." Lightning hugged Hope tightly from behind. Unfortunately the sensation of that part of Lightning's anatomy, minus the bra, made his nose bleed worse causing him to faint. "Hope? Hope!" Lightning swept him up in her arms, feeling like an idiot. "Damn it, this is going to take getting used to…"

Lightning walked briskly towards Amodar's house. She knew Hope wasn't going to die from a nose bleed so there was no hurry. And since there was no hurry this gave Lightning some time to think of why exactly Hope was passed out in her arms.

Lightning couldn't just tell him what really happened; she had far too much pride for that. But a direct lie wouldn't work either.

_What would Hope want me to do?_ Lightning though. But as the answer came to her she couldn't help but curse. _He's want me to tell the truth… Damn it Hope, you're really a pain in the ass sometimes… But you're worth it._

Amodar's house quickly came into view and Lightning decided on the most obvious course of action. Not saying a word as to why Hope was unconscious and let Amodar fill in the blanks himself. True, he would probably come to the wrong conclusions, but it was easier then explaining what really happened.

"Lightning… what happened to Hope?" Amodar's eyes were opened wide in horror as he saw the limp form of Hope in her arms. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No." Lightning stated simply.

"Then how hard did you hit him?" Amodar had moved beside Lightning and was staring at Hope, trying to see where he was injured.

"Didn't hit him." Lightning said, sounding quite bored as she approached the house.

"Are you going to tell me what you did do to him then?" Amodar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

Amodar sighed. Sometimes Lightning could be very stubborn, and this was apparently one of those times.

"Then at least tell me what I can do to help him." Amodar said as he opened the door.

"A warm compress might help. It was a nose bleed so I think he just needs a little time…" Amodar cast a suspicious look at Lightning.

"Nose bleed eh?" Amodar smirked slowly. "And you're not wearing a bra…"

"That's sexual harassment." Lightning warned.

"I see…" Lightning had a feeling Amodar had just figured out what had happened. Maybe he wouldn't say anything about it?

"Just let him lie down for awhile." Amodar motioned for Lightning to follow him. "It'll give us a chance to talk…"

* * *

"…Yeah I have a plan." Hope's hearing was the first thing to start to come back as he slowly woke.

"Isn't he supposed to do that?" Amodar sounded amused.

"Yeah, but I don't think I want to wait for him to ask." Lightning sounded… shy? Yes there was a hint of shyness to what she was saying.

_I'm dreaming. Or worse I'm dead._ Hope opened his eyes slowly. Before him was a living room with a pleasantly dark blue paint and carpet. Its couch, which he was laying on, was a rather comfortable medium blue. Across from the couch where two matching recliners that were facing one another. And in those recliners sat Amodar and Lightning, who seemed to be in an intense discussion about something.

Lightning was smiling quite happily. Whatever they were talking about was something that made her happy. And Amodar was smirking in an oddly fatherly way. Hope thought he looked proud of Lightning, but he didn't know the man well enough to be sure.

"Alright then." Amodar said. "Why not this Monday have a party for Hope and ask him then. Since you're both sure you…"

"Alright." Lightning leaned back in the chair, still smiling. "I'll do that…"

"Do what?" Hope asked tiredly.

"You're awake." Lightning quickly moved to his side, casting a worried look into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just never expected them to look like that." Hope muttered, closing his eyes and yawning. Of course with his eyes closed he missed Lightning's blush.

"You better mean that in a good way." She muttered before picking Hope up bridal style. Hope opened an eye and frowned at his change position.

"They were beautiful, just like the rest of you…" Hope closed his eye and rolled over in Lightning's arms, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Can we go home now? I need to tell dad where I am…"

"Alright." Lightning said softly. "Just go back to sleep."

"okay…"

"I've got to go." Lightning said as Hope fell back asleep.

"Take care." Amodar got up and walked with Lightning to the door. "And don't be a stranger. You're always welcome here." Lightning glanced at Amodar from the corner of her eye.

"That means a lot sir…"

"No sir. I'm not your boss." Amodar crossed his arms and gave Lightning a stubborn look.

"That means a lot 'Amodar'" Lightning put heavy emphasis on his name.

"That's more like it, now get out of here." Amodar said with a grin. "Hope's velocycle is parked in the garage, and be careful. You wouldn't want Hope flying off of the thing…"

* * *

New Palumpolum, Esthiem Residence.

"I can't believe you told him where she was!" Snow yelled at a now bored Pyros. "She needed some time to herself!"

"You really shouldn't get involved with other peoples affairs!"

Pyros had long since tuned the couple out. Shortly after Hope left Pyros left and spent the day with Vanille doing pretty much whatever she wanted which consisted of spending some time at the ice skating rink, running around the market like a couple of school children and Pyros had made the only dish he knew how to make. Homemade macaroni and cheese with four different cheeses. Vanille had liked it, and that was enough for Pyros.

Of course that was about the time Jo and Steve had arrived to take him in for 'questioning.' When Pyros asked for what Jo had apologized. She said that Snow wanted to see him and there wasn't anything she could do. However if he needed help Jo promised the whole unit would back him up.

It was a rather touching moment since he had tried to kill Jo just over two months ago. But apparently she forgave him since he told Maqui how to kiss a girl enjoyably a few weeks ago.

_Thank you experience!_ Pyros grinned stupidly as he reclined his head back.

"Hey this isn't funny." Snow shouted, causing Pyros to yawn in boredom.

"You're both idiots." Pyros said as though he were commenting about the weather. "You may know Hope and Lightning individually. But you don't know them togeth…" Pyros ducked as Serah threw a glass of water at him. The glass vessel exploded spraying the clear liquid substance into the air, where it landed rather handsomely in Pyros's hair.

"She's my sister." Serah growled. "Of course I know her! I know her better then you do…" Pyros snorted in laughter.

"Watch it." Snow warned.

"Excuse me for not being patient. Being taken away from a beautiful woman tends to do that to a man." Pyros rubbed his eyes, trying to message the tension out of his mind. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to explain this as simply as I possibly can. When you add one and one you get two. When you put peanut butter on a sandwich it's different then just peanut butter. It's like the meeting of chocolate and caramel." Pyros fixed them both with a stern look, making him look much older then he physically was. "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts. Lightning acts one way and Hope acts another. But when you put them together it's like eating a chocolate caramel truffle. Amazing things will happen…"

Pyros's rather lengthy speech was cut short as the sound of a velocycle landing could be heard.

"I'll go." Bartholomew said quickly, not wanting to continue to be involved in the 'interrogation.'

"Tell Hope I told him so." Snow shouted as Bartholomew quickly exited the house.

Snow and Serah both glared at Pyros as the sound of the door closing graced their ears. Pyros, who was fairly certain Hope wasn't returning alone, just yawned and laid his head back.

Snow opened his mouth to say something when the door was opened, hard. There was a shout from Bartholomew, something about keeping the door in one piece, and a familiar stubborn snort in response.

"Geez chill out." Snow and Serah turned in surprise as Lightning calmly walked into the room, radiating a happy aura. "It's not like my hands are open…"

"Only because you won't set me down." A tired Hope muttered.

Before Snow and Serah stood what was, for them at least, an amazing sight. Lightning was gingerly carrying Hope bridal style. Allowing his head to rest against her shoulder.

Hope's left arm hung almost intimately over her neck. His right one gripped her upper arm gently, almost possessively. And was that a hickey on her neck next to Hope's lips?

"S-sis…" Snow swallowed hard and was about to comment on the bit marks on her neck, when he noticed the blood on Hope's shirt. "What the hell did you do to Hope?" Snow exclaimed in surprise.

"Nothing." Whatever air of happiness that Lightning had when she walked into the room was gone as her face set in a scowl at Snow.

"But there's blood all over his shirt!" Snow exclaimed.

Pyros glanced between Lightning and Snow and scooted over a cushion moments before Lightning slugged him. With a loud thonk sound Snow crumpled on to the couch where Pyros had been a moment ago. The red headed man looked down at Snow and had a brief moment of happiness since it was someone else getting punched around for a change.

"Get out!" Lightning shouted at Snow.

"We're going." Pyros said as he lifted Snow up on his back. "You two have fun." And with that Pyros too his leave with the hurting Snow.

"Claire…" Serah looked at her sister in wonder. "Did you two…"

"No." Lightning said with considerably more patience then she had with Snow. "He just… convinced me. That's all." Serah gave her sister a hard stare for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright. But remember you made me wait so you have too wait to." Serah then left with a smile. Her sister was finally really happy with someone.

"They gone?" Hope asked as he heard the door close.

"Yeah…" Lightning said, only to be cut off as Hope kissed her again.

"Good. Snow would have all sorts of things to say about this." Hope grinned as he moved into a more sitting like position in her arms, allowing him to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Yeah." Lightning sat down, keeping Hope in her lap, and was about to kiss Hope back when someone cleared their throat loudly.

"Oh… hey dad." Hope grinned sheepishly at his father. Bartholomew just sighed.

"Just… keep it down." Bartholomew said as he headed to his room, rubbing his temple. "And nothing goes below the belt…"

Hope's face instantly turned that red color she had started to miss. This red blush spread to his neck and forehead as Lightning kissed him again.

Hope smiled into the kiss. Maybe this was the start of something great. Or maybe it was the end. But Hope couldn't help but to think maybe this was merely the end of the beginning, and the start of the middle.

Actually he would think that later. Right now the only thing he was thinking about was Lightning's probing tongue…

* * *

Gran Pulse. A cliff, War of Transgression

"…It's so pretty." Sam's soft voice said. "Thanks for showing this to me." She smiled up at Shadow who sat beside her.

Shadow just frowned down at her. There was a rather distant and cold look on his face. Which Sam ignored as she moved into his lap and rested her back against his chest.

"You are aware this is inappropriate." Shadow informed. Sam responded by grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her.

"We're soldiers Shade." A hint of sadness crept into Sam's voice. "Does it matter what normal people consider right and wrong?" Shadow frowned down at the top of her head. She was too young for all of this. To innocent to see what a real battlefield was like.

"No. I suppose it doesn't." Shadow said slowly. "But I do not wish to dishonor the Farron line. Your brother would not forgive me if I did."

Sam snorted and continued to make herself comfortable in Shadow's lap. Shadow didn't protest. Instead he allowed her to place his limbs as she wished until she was done. In the end his legs were wrapped hers while his arms hugged in an X patter across her chest, his chin resting against his shoulder. The amount his back bent would probably hurt in the morning, but Shadow was prepared to pay the price for anything Sam wanted.

"I hate it." Sam muttered as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds. Its pale beams of light cast her face in an angelic light as it made the dew moistened grass glow brilliantly.

"What do you hate?" Shadow asked his voice as gentle as he could make it sound.

"That me and you are just slaves. Not just to the Fal'Cie but we even have to follow rules greedy people make." Sam pulled Shadow's arms tighter against her chest. "It's greedy people like that who killed my daddy…" Shadow frowned as he felt a drop of moister touch his skin.

"My mother said something to me once." Shadow raised his left arm and put his hand on top of her head, rubbing it soothingly. "She said that I cannot live for the past. I cannot live for the future. The only place I am right now is here with you." Shadow lowered his head so his ear was pressed to hers.

"You're… strangely romantic sometimes." Sam closed her eyes, content to be in Shadow's embrace.

"You desire me to be, so I am." Shadow stated as though it was a common fact of life.

"Do you know what I desire you to be?" Sam twisted around in Shade's arms and peered up at his face.

"What is that?" Shadow's face was as impassive as ever. But his eyes had a gleam of curiosity and hope.

"Happy…" She kissed him on the lips. Shadow didn't respond. He didn't stop her when she grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. He didn't resist when her tongue pried his teeth open. And he didn't hesitate to cast a sleep spell on her before she could do something more.

The sleeping girl fell into his arms, a soft smile on her lips.

"Precious, isn't she?" Shadow looked over his shoulder to see Oran peek over the crest of the hill.

"The Fal'Cie did this to her. Made her an L'Cie like us." Shadow's arms tightened the girl, holding her close, protecting her. "I am going to make them pay. The Fal'Cie and all the Sanctum."

"You want to kill a Fal'Cie?" Oran sat down next to his friend. His short white hair and dirty PSICOM uniform clinging strangely to his body.

"I will not merely kill them." There was darkness to his voice that made Oran shiver. "I will slaughter them."

Oran smirked and lifted his left fist. He let it hang between the pair, earning a confused look from Shadow.

"Then let's make an oath." Oran smiled that kind, friendly, smile that had made him Shadow's first friend. "I'm going to create a new world for Sora. And I want you to create a new world for Sam." Shadow looked at Oran's fist with a frown.

A new world? That was an interesting notion. Wash away the old sin and create a new order, a new chance. A place were children like Sam wouldn't be made into L'Cie just because some giant thing with a God complex could wage a false war on an ass backwards planet like Pulse.

But perhaps more importantly they could make a world where Shadow could grant Sam that one wish she had. The one thing she so desired.

"Fine." Shadow lifted his right fist. "We will create a new world. But only after we complete Sam's focus. I do not want to risk her life, not if I can avoid it." They bumped fists.

"Then it's a man's promise. We'll complete Sora and Sam's focuses." Oran looked up at the floating Cocoon, a strange crazy yet clear glimmer passing through his blue orbs. "And then we'll destroy our masters and seize the promise of a new world…"

It was the start of a path neither could walk. It was the start of a new world. But is the cost of a new world worth the lose?

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**Okay. I've only read over it a couple times so I probably missed a few errors. But at least where back to fluff… and that makes me really happy.**

**At the end there I was hoping to give a little more insight into why Oran and Shade are what they are. Though it concentrates more on Shade then Oran. But still I like it.**

**And the bit with Lightning's father may have not been my best. But I thought it was interesting. I mean they're aren't many fics where her father is a character and he really came at a good time to give advice. And his gunblade will be seen again, later.**

**I don't know if this can be counted as valentines. I've never had a valentines so I really don't know much about it. And the kiss was probably wrong as well. But that's another thing I've never done so I guessed.**

**The next chapter is more romantic fluff. I know what's going to happen in it, but I don't know exactly how it'll come off. If any of you have a guess feel free to try. I guess that one would chronologically occur on valentines day but It's not going to be up on valentines day, I can't even write that fast… sorry.**

**And as the last matter before I finish this long authors note (I can't write short. Not chapters, not review or letters and most certainly not authors notes) I have decided on what the next fiction will be. It may have chapters posted alongside this, I don't know yet. But even if it is I will finish this. That's my word and I always do what I can to keep my word.**

**Now I'm going to bed. I'm teaching tomorrow and a sleep deprived brain is not a good teaching tool.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N)**

**This chapter is brought to you today by insomnia. Because we all know when a man can't sleep for seven days straight that something good has to come out of it 'wink'**

**Alright this chapter is late. I'm really sorry 'bows head' it should have been out yesterday but man it's been a weak. **

**And uh there seems to be some confusion. When I said I had some issues to take care off I wasn't talking about myself. Personally, aside from sleep loss, I'm as good as I've ever been. But someone dear to me wasn't, we all thought they were going to die for awhile. But I got some really good news yesterday. Instead of the one year if your lucky prognosis when we took him to a specialist he said he didn't think it was so serious. Honestly I've been so relieved in my life…**

**Anyways on to the reviews. This week I haven't really been on my computer much. Honestly I've been freaking out all week. So if you left a review and I didn't respond it's my bad, and I feel like an idiot. Also I was unable to respond to a couple of signed reviews using the PM feature, so I responed to them with the rest of the reviews. I hope you guys don't mind…**

**Reviews:  
Thank you Pookyilicous, Saranghayo, GeneralSeig, Riaries, change of fates and Yogikiller for reviewing.**

**ventus4ever: Thanks for the review**

**Sorry you can't play the game man. But at least you can watch most of it on youtube. **

**And wow, that's a lot of love. I'm glad my story is enjoyable, and I'm glad you like this pairing now. I don't know, to me they just seem to click together really well. They're's a lot of balance to be struck with the two so I've always liked it. And I'll try to keep up the good work.**

**HightLynx: Thanks for reviewing**

**Yes I wonder what Light's got to say to Hope to.**

**No I am not on anything. I've seen what drugs do to a person, one of my old friends blew his mind away with drugs. The last time I met he looked at me and didn't have the foggiest idea who I was. So, for my sense of honor at least, if I took drugs, or was on something, I would be dishonoring that memory. But I do take Advair for my asthma and an allergy medication.**

**I don't know about that. A cast isn't so great, and with my sense of balance I tend to be even more clumsy… which is a feet. And uh be careful with gurni's. I won't tell you exactly what happened but they can go pretty fast down a steep hill… and they don't have great breaks.. (Nothing illegal transpire, honest)**

**Hope agrees, listening to Snow is dangerous.**

**Lightning gives you a look and as for the reflect spells… I think Pyros needs them more then anyone :)**

**Deviljho's Hatred: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Well it's late but happy valentines day back at you.**

**Sorry about the Chaos thing… I probably shouldn't write my authors notes when I'm so tired so I apologize for being inconsiderate.**

**Actually I don't know when Hope started throwing nightstands with ease. At the time I think it was more for comedic purposes but it probably wasn't realistic. A lamp would have made more sense…**

**Vex and Ventus do make appearances later but they aren't overtly important characters. Vex makes an appearance in the next chapter or two and we'll see Ventus a little later on. But they're both, what was the word for it, static characters. So they don't have much development left to do.**

**Huh…I guess I complain to much… I just never know how to greet people. I'm more or less socially awkward and that translates to writing things like the opening. But I think I will try a more comedic approach. And now all I need is a Hope plushie and I'll proudly display it on my shelf. Because lets face girls will probably think it's weird if I have a plushie of a female game character sitting on the shelf across from my bed…**

**I've never played FF5, but I'll look it up. The only final fantasy games I've had the pleasure to play are 1, 12 and 13. Aside from that I haven't played any of them. Gilgamesh is going to be used, but you'll have to wait and find out how**

**Ah. That sounds way better. You see I thought you meant Hope actually slap Lightning across the face, and I had this mental image of an enraged Lightning eviscerating Hope.**

**And here's the next chapter, late as always 'sigh'**

**KHVenom2990: Thank you for reviwing.**

**Thank you. And everything is looking alright right now.**

**I like how they made up as well. It was more then a little awkward writing it, but it turned out way better then I had hoped. And the nosebleed was kind of funny as well.**

**Disclaimer**

**It seems I don't own it this week either. Maybe if I ask really nicely Square will hand over the rights? Or I could train a pack of giant ninja chihuaha's (spelled that wrong) to kidnap Hope and Lightning and steal the rights! Yes this is genius, I mean how could giant ninja chihuaha's fail?**

* * *

Estheim residence. Hope's room.

The familiar, loathed, beep of Hope's alarm clock filled his ears. Hope considered his options before he opened his eyes. There was always last resort; it would obliterate the alarm clock completely. Or he could enjoy slicing it to little pieces with his gunblade… or he could just throw it out the window again.

His destructive thoughts were however interrupted as he felt a body move next to him. Hope didn't dare open his eyes as he felt a muscled stomach slide against his side.

"Damn clock…" Lightning murmured sleepily. Followed by a crack sound as Hope's alarm clock was smashed. "It's stupid to wake me up this early." And Hope felt a pair of arms wrap around his back and pull him strongly against a warm body.

Hope opened his eyes as a head laid on top of his. Hope slowly looked up and found Lightning's eye staring down at him. It was a little awkward maintaining eye contact from their heads pressed together like that, but as Lightning slowly smiled Hope decided it was worth it.

"Maybe I can change that outlook?" Hope tilted his head up and kissed Lightning's jaw.

"Good luck." Lightning rolled Hope over so they were facing each other. "It's hard to change my mind." And she pressed her forehead to his.

"If this is what happens when I try then maybe success isn't so important?" Hope joked as he kissed her.

"Maybe…" Lightning agreed… and then fell asleep while Hope was kissing her.

Hope Smirked at Lightning. It was just his luck that she'd fall asleep after waking him up. And with her arms wrapped his waist he was in no position to go anywhere.

Not that Hope really cared. Right now he was just content to lie next to Lightning and feel her so close to him. He had to pinch his wrist to make sure this was real, that he wasn't dreaming. Because having the person you've loved for so long so close was just surreal sometimes.

But it was that good kind of surreal.

"Hope it's time to get up!" However idiots can ruin even that.

"Snow don't." Hope mouthed as the door opened to reveal the ape of a man. However as he saw the position Hope and Lightning were in whatever warning Hope had tried to give him was lost.

"Hope what are you doing with Lightning…." He was cut off as a gunblade spun through the air and embedded itself inches above his head, in the doorframe. The man let out a shrill squeak before disappearing back down the hall. Going to tell on them to Serah no doubt.

"Stupid bastard." Lightning groaned as she buried her head into Hope's chest. "Can't he see I want to sleep?" Hope sighed. He was going to have to wake her up.

"Light we need to get up." Hope said as he rubbed the back of her head gently. "If we don't get a move on then Snow will be back, with Serah. And they were pretty pissed off yesterday when they walked in on us kissing. And I don't know about you but your sister's pretty scary when she's mad at someone."

Lightning snorted and hit Hope in the arm with practically no force.

"Idiot." And she was asleep again.

"Argh." Hope groaned and let Lightning pull him close, like she was hugging a teddy bear. But then he smiled. "Oh well." Hope said happily. "I can't really think of a better way to spend Valentine's day…"

"What?" Lightning was up in a flash, accidentally knocking Hope unto the floor with a loud thud. "Shit!" And she was gone, leaving Hope on the floor half covered by his blankets.

"What was that all about?" Hope groaned as he laid out injured on the floor. "Ah… guess it's just Light…" Hope rolled over unto his back. "But she could have tossed me off the bed gentler…"

* * *

Palumpolum, mall.

"…Aren't these cute?" Vanille squealed as she held up a pair of ear rings. They were small, circular, earrings made of what looked like gemstones. Expensive gemstones.

"Yeah." Pyros pulled out his wallet. And was relieved that he found some money. Apparently, somehow, Snow had gotten him signed on with NORA as a paid soldier. And while the pay was nothing compared to what he received in the old days it was enough to indulge Vanille, at least a little bit.

"Oh and these!" Or maybe not.

"You know I'm not made of money right?" Pyros complained loudly. Vanille just giggled and grabbed his arm a moment before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry!" And with that she was skipping through the apartment store again.

"Eh…..I don't think I mind too much anymore." Pyros murmured.

"I'm sure you don't." Fang laughed as she walked past him. "I bet you want her all to yourself now don't you?" There was more than a little suggestiveness in it.

"Yes. I really do." Pyros said before walking off, leaving a gaping Fang behind.

_It may be wrong, but I enjoyed that…_ Pyros's thought was cut off as a fist hit him in the back of the head, sending the red head flying through the air and into a clothing rack.

"Oops." Pyros peered out of the clothing and looked at the evilly smiling Fang. "It appears I slipped, how clumsy of me."

"Y-You're evil incarnate." Pyros groaned. Fang seemed to think about it a moment, and then grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I am." And with that she strolled off. "Vanille, buy whatever you want. Pyros said he'd pay for it."

Pyros sighed as he pulled his wallet out again. He could already see his gill waving good bye to him sadly.

"These women are going to be the death of my financial future…" Pyros stopped complaining as his phone vibrated. He opened it and felt his whole being sink as he saw who sent it. "Hello Pyros speaking…" As Pyros started to listen his face became blank. "And where can I buy that?" His lips twitched and he grinned. "Can I bill NORA for all my expenses today? Excellent. I'll get right on it, and what's the size? Roger. Pleasure doing business with you sir."

Pyros pushed himself up and smiled at the store that lay before him.

"Today looks pretty bright, for my bank account that is…"

* * *

Palumpolum. Behind the waterfall.

"…It's been awhile." Hope said as he hopped off his velocycle, which he of course wasn't driving.

"Yeah." Lightning got off, but at a slower pace. "The last time we were here was thanksgiving right?" Hope smiled at her.

"Yeah." Hope agreed as he spun around like an amazed child.

Lightning shook her head at him, a happy smile on his face. This one of those things she loved about him. He could act so childish, but not normally in an annoying way. Rather in that strange way a child views things with wonder.

"Hey Light, why'd you bring me here anyways?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you want to stay and wait for Serah to interrogate us?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, good point." Hope rubbed the back of his head. "She was really going to chew me out, wasn't she?"

"Probably." Lightning looked out at the water fall. "She almost as protective of me as I am of her. Of course she doesn't have the fighting ability to back it up." Hope rubbed his head a little harder, imagining Serah if she was just as deadly as Lightning.

"It's a good thing." Hope sighed in a kind of happy, kind of sad, way. "Because I'm not built to take the kind of abuse Snow does…" Lightning laughed, and after a moment Hope joined her.

"You're right. You'd be dead a long time ago." Lightning said, perhaps a little too jovially.

"You don't have to say it quite like that…" Hope said.

"I bet." Before Hope could move Lightning was right in front of him. "I can make it up to you." And that voice, strong and slightly seductive, made his body quiver. Whether it was from anticipation or nervousness Hope wasn't sure.

"I-I'm not used to this." Hope murmured as Lightning touched her nose to his.

"Neither am I." She smiled and stood up, not kissing Hope as he expected. "So now what?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… what do you want to do?" Hope asked noncommittally. Lightning rolled her eyes at this.

"You're being evasive." Lightning informed him.

"I like being evasive." Hope shrugged. "Besides I don't really care. As long as I get to spend time with you it doesn't matter… well actually it does. If it involves paperwork I'd rather do that alone." Hope had a depressed aura about him. "I get really bitchy when there's a massive amount of paperwork. I'd rather you not see me like that."

"I bet it'd be funny to watch." Lightning teased. Hope rolled his eyes.

"Lightning is so mean!" Hope whined in a joking way.

"Deal with it." Lightning smiled. "Besides what would you do if I wasn't mean?"

"Um… I'd think that Serah had somehow swapped bodies with you." Hope nodded sagely. "Yeah that would have to be it. There's no way you could stop being mean…" Hope ducked as Lightning chucked a rock at him. "Light what's wrong?" Hope ducked the rock, which missed him by inches, and ran behind the velocycle, using it like cover to defend from anymore projectiles.

"Hope you need to learn how to flatter a woman better than that." Lightning crossed her arms and huffed, in an oddly threatening way.

"Can I pull the new to romance card?" Hope asked as he peeked his head out from behind the velocycle.

"Hm. I guess I can let it slide." Lightning said, much to Hope's relief. "But you're going to owe me one."

"I normally do." Hope grinned as he walked out from behind the velocycle.

"Yeah, you really do." Lightning sat on the ground and looked at the waterfall. A moment later Hope sat next to her. He ever so casually put a hand over Lightning's, giving it a light squeeze.

Lightning glanced at Hope. Taking in his smiling face and content green eyes. His silver hair gently fell in his kind eyes. A few drops of water hit his hair giving it that strangely attractive shine that wet hair seems to have.

_Damn, It feels like my hearts going to stop._ Lightning smiled and looked away. She briefly thought about how much she didn't want this moment to end...

"I think that here's where things started to change." Hope broke the silence with almost whispered words. "Between me and you. Like… it was the start of a change."

"You're getting sentimental on me, partner." Lightning leaned over on his shoulder. "But I guess if you didn't get sentimental I'd think you were replaced by Raines…"

"So I was right." Lightning looked confused as she caught a strange gleam to Hope's eye. "You did like Raines. I always thought you did but…" Hope shrugged.

"Yeah. I went out with Raines." Lightning said, not wanting to hide anything from Hope. "It didn't last long. We were both to cold and distant. He wanted better things, and I just wanted comfort." Lightning laughed mirthlessly. "I was fifteen. Barely old enough to enlist. The grief of mom's death was still fresh in my mind so I wanted someone to comfort me. Raines used me as a spring board for his dreams."

"I'm sorry." Hope said as he pulled her into a hug. "That must have been hard." Lightning froze before gently, hesitantly, returning the gesture.

"No need to be sorry. It's not like we weren't friends after that, but that's all we were." Lightning nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. "And I'm glad. If we were more then friends I don't think I'd have you right now."

"Now who's getting sentimental?" She punched him in the gut lightly. "Point taken."

"Good." Lightning sat back up and flicked Hope in the forehead. "I'd hate to have you thinking I went soft on you."

"Ow…" Hope grabbed his forehead and fell back like he'd been shot. "You killed me…" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Lightning stood up and flipped out her gunblade. "I just remembered what we did last time we were here." Hope swallowed, and rubbed his head like he was remembering something.

"So do I…"

* * *

The stood across from each other. Breathing hard from their practice.

"That's four hundred fifty two, to one…." Hope groaned before sitting down on the ground. Lightning smirked as she joined him.

"I guess you've still got a lot to learn." She offered him a bottle of water, which he took thirstily.

"Maybe." Hope admitted after a long swig. "But at least I won once." Hope sounded so proud.

"You got lucky." Lightning said, though she was indeed proud of him.

"I'm lucky in more ways than one." The semi seductive way he said that in her ear made Lightning's face flush.

"Don't push it." Lightning warned. "You can only embarrass me so much before I get you back." Hope grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, Lightning allowed him to pull her closer.

"I think I'm willing to pay the price." There was that voice in her ear again.

"Hm." Lightning turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck, a mischievous look to her eyes. "I hope so…"

* * *

"I'm going to kill Snow." Hope said darkly as he drove fast through the sky. "Calling for something so stupid." Lightning couldn't help but smirk against his neck.

"It's probably for the better." Lightning said. "You may have a lot of self control, but I don't." Hope sniggered.

"Not very patient are you?" Hope offered, earning him a hard tap on the arm.

"No. I don't like having to wait any longer then I have to." Lightning bit his neck gently, not leaving a mark. "But, for you, I'll wait a little while longer."

"Y-yeah." Hope shivered. He was not quite used to this kind of physical contact. Sure Lightning had let him cuddle up next to her, but this… no this made his heart feel like it was going to explode.

But Hope thought that if his heart exploded right now, he wouldn't mind all that much.

"There he is." Lightning pointed down at the distant ground. "He's waving like an idiot…"

Hope's eyes followed her finger to see Snow waving erratically in front of a grocery store. Snow had called asking for Hope's help grocery shopping. Apparently the oath didn't know what kind of flower Serah wanted, and thought Hope did.

And for some reason Lightning said they should go and help him out. It was strange; Hope didn't remember her being this considerate to Snow. Heck she wasn't this considerate to most of the people she knew.

So needless to say Hope found this entire situation, odd.

_But I never did understand Lightning._ Hope thought as he brought the velocycle in for a landing.

"It's about time!" Snow exclaimed as he ran up to Hope. Hope gave the older man a glare.

"I still don't see why we're here in the first place." Hope muttered. Lightning punched him in the shoulder and Hope just sighed. "Let's just go." Hope made sure to give Snow a pointed look before the trio walked into the store.

Snow took the lead, with Lightning and Hope following behind. There was something up, Hope was fairly certain of that. It was in the way an overtly jovial way Snow walked, and the occasional smirk he caught on Lightning's face for no apparent reason.

_This is turning into a weird Monday._ Hope thought as they leisurely strolled down the pasta isle. _Wait, Monday sounds familiar. Yeah, Amodar was talking to Lightning about it…_ Hope glanced suspiciously at the pink haired woman. _What are you planning?_

Lightning caught his glance and locked eyes. Her fierce blue orbs made him shiver in an oddly pleasant way before he looked forward. Lightning stared at him a moment longer before doing the same.

"What's up partner?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing." Hope replied, though Lightning didn't really believe him."Just wondering what Snow needs help with." He said this lit bit loud enough for Snow to hear.

"Well Serah sent me shopping." Snow grinned his hero grin. "And shopping was never my strong suit…"

Shopping not being his strong suit was putting it nicely. The shopping trip was a disaster. Snow had accidentally knocked over a whole aisle retrieving a can of green beans. And that wasn't the worst thing that had happened.

Snow had tripped while pushing the cart and sent it flying across the store. It was only fortunate that Monday was valentine's day and the store was mostly empty at lunch time.

However that's not to say that no damage was done. The shopping cart had rocketed across the store with Lightning and Hope in hot pursuit, while Snow apologized to the store manager. Hope had almost managed to grab it when it hit the produce department. More specifically it hit a loose bin of tomatoes sending the red fruits flying through the air and into Hope turning him into something Hope in meat sauce.

Lightning and Snow thought it was funny. Hope, not so much.

Shortly after that Lightning and Hope took over shopping. Leaving a pouting Snow to tell them what Serah wanted.

Of course Snow seemed hell bent on making shopping hard. At the counter Snow had leaned against the card swiper and broken it. It was bad enough that Snow had managed to destroy a fairly expensive piece of equipment, but in his attempt to fix it he had somehow shorted out the stores computer system. And of course offered Hope and his meager technical expertise to fix it.

But it wasn't all bad. While Hope fixed it Lightning slugged Snow and promised she'd make it up to him. For some reason her making anything up to him was a rather happy thought.

However this happiness was temporarily forgotten when they walked out of the store and Snow asked if Hope would fly him on his velocycle.

Several surprising things happened next. The first was that Hope showed a sizable vocabulary of words that made even Lightning gape at him. The second was Snow was left standing in the middle of the parking lot holding all the bags as Hope, and a mildly apologetic Lightning, took off.

As they were airborne Lightning hit Hope not too gently in the shoulder.

"Ow." Hope winced as pain shot through his shoulder. "Why are you hitting me?" Hope whined.

"You know that wasn't nice." Lightning scolded. "You could have at least offered to carry groceries." There was something in the way she said that…

"What about you?" Hope muttered back. "You punch him all the time. All I did was leave him to carry some groceries to my house, and save my precious velocycle!" Hope tried to give a pointed look over his back, but when he started to turn his body pressed into Lightning's… anatomy… crushing it against his back he thought better of it. After all passing out from a nosebleed at this altitude wouldn't end well.

"Idiot." Lightning muttered, not sounding very happy at all.

_So you are planning something._ Hope smiled lightly. _Heh, guess I'm going to test my luck._

"You seem awfully stubborn about this." Hope said as neutrally as he could, which was fairly suspicious. "Kind of makes me wonder…" To Hope's surprise Lightning sighed.

"Just… please can we go home?" She sounded oddly tired. "Without you asking questions?"

Hope knew something was going on now. Lightning had basically admitted as much. But he wouldn't inquire any further. After all he trusted Lightning, so whatever she had planned probably wasn't too bad… right?

"Alright." Hope turned the velocycle around. "Should we help Snow with those bags?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Lightning was smiling again. "I don't trust him not to trip and destroy everything."

And for Hope that was a good enough answer.

* * *

Gran pulse. A hill overlooking New Palumpolum.

Shade sat cross legged on the crest of the hill. His black hair blew behind his head in the strong evening breeze. Shade reveled in the strong wind, picking up the distant scents of New Palumpolum's market place.

He remembered similar smells from his youth. Having grown up there back on Cocoon. The market was always busy and there were kind people about.

"It smells so good!" Oran exclaimed as he walked up beside Shade. "It reminds of the good old days…"

"It reminds me of my father." Shade said disdainfully.

"That's right." Oran sighed and sat next to Shade. "Have you told Cat about that?" Shade glanced at Oran.

"No. There are things that are best left forgotten." Shade looked back at the city. "Ventus contacted me awhile ago." Oran raised an eyebrow in interest.

"What's he found out?" Oran asked.

"The government is planning on arresting Hope." Shade tilted his head to the sky. "Officially he will be executed for the 'massacre' that happened at Oerba. Unofficially they're going to take him apart to figure out why he has those powers."

"And since it's the government not even NORA can stop them. Hell it would take more than even the Guardian Corp to help him." Oran's fist was clenching and unclenching silently. "Governments. Fucking politicians don't know when to keep they're place. It's bastards like that killed Sam…"

"Shut up." Shade warned. "You can't bring up her name like that." Shade swallowed a lump in his throat. "You cannot talk about it. Not now…" Oran nodded and looked back at New Palumpolum.

"Then you have to tell Cat." Oran stated firmly.

"…Fine." Shade agreed reluctantly. "What do you want to do about Hope?" Oran smirked.

"Call Vex. Tell him where going to burn Eden down." There was a dark flicker in Oran's eyes. "Tear out the seat of their government. And save Hope in the process."

"Almost makes us sound like good guys." Shade smirked mirthlessly.

"We're not being good guys." Oran matched that smirk. "We're merely looking out for our best interest. After all my power can't bring things to life. So until we complete our goals we can't let him die."

"You just want an excuse to exercise your abilities." Shade said.

"…Well all good deeds have their advantages." Oran responded. "Besides it's been five hundred years since we fought side by side. So I kind of want to know if you still have that whole killing aura about you in combat."

"Alright." Shad closed his eyes and reclined in the grass. "Just do me a favor." Oran raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Don't get in my way." Oran laughed at the deadly seriousness in Shade's voice.

"Alright." Oran lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. "We'll move tomorrow. If we act tonight we'll jump the gun and they might really kill Hope." Oran smiled as he started to fall asleep.

"Don not worry." Shade said quietly. "We will save him. And in doing so we will forge our own path…"

* * *

New Palumpolum. Hope's house.

"Remind me why we're waiting out in front of my house?" Hope asked.

"Because Lightning made a scary face and we're in fear for our lives." Snow answered, still holding an arm full of groceries.

As they were approaching Hope's house Lightning received a phone call. Her eyes had widened for a moment before an angry scowl settled across her face. That was when fast, almost incoherent, shouting had begun. Hope wasn't sure but it sounded like something to do with flowers and cake and spears.

It left Hope more confused than anything else. Especially as Lightning turned to them, and with a glare that could kill a Behemoth, ordered the pair to wait outside. Hope had saluted while Snow cringed, trying to protect his head with his groceries.

And that was how they wound up standing in front of the house listening to an occasional outraged shout from Lightning.

"So she was planning something." Hope stated.

"Yep." Snow confirmed. "But I can't tell you what."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Hope looked up at the second story as he heard someone get punched. A moment later Pyros was flung out the window, landing face first in the dirt beside the porch.

"Women are evil…" Pyros groaned.

Snow and hope looked down at Pyros. Blinking a couple times in bored gestures.

"I wonder what happened." Hope looked back at the door. Distantly he could hear Lightning and Fang yelling at each other.

"Fang happened." Pyros rolled over, rubbing his stomach painfully. "She was baking a cake. It ended terribly."

"A cake?" Hope raised an eyebrow at Snow.

"Don't look at me." Snow defended. "I was just supposed to occupy you until it was time to head home. Lightning didn't want me involved in the rest of it." He sounded kind of sad about that.

"If it's any consolation I've never heard Lightning that mad before. Not even when you're at your worst." Snow grinned broadly at Hope's praise, until he realized just how angry Lightning was.

"Now what?" Pyros asked as he got up. Hope looked at the two and sighed.

"Well, I'm going in." And with that Hope pushed the door open before either Snow, who dropped the groceries in the process, or Pyros could stop him.

And what lay before him was probably one of the strangest sights he would ever see.

To start with it looked like someone had taken a spear and slung cake everywhere. It stuck to the ceiling and walls and a few bits of white frosting even got on the floor.

And then they're were the rose petals. They were everywhere, especially stuck on the cake frosting. Along with the roses were valentine's cards which had been liberally spread across the room, in confetti like pieces. Add in a mess of gift wrapping paper, bows and a wide eyed Sazh and you had something truly odd to see once you walked in the door.

But perhaps the strangest sight of all was Lightning strangling Fang while covered in frosting and rose petals.

"…Wow…" Hope's softly spoken word stopped all the commotion in the room. It was like time itself had slowed to a crawl as Lightning turned her head towards Hope.

"Happy birthday!" Vanille exclaimed as she skipped into the room, unaware of the general disarray the house was in.

"Yeah kid." Sazh added, ruffling Hope's hair in an attempt to get past the awkwardness. "Sorry 'bout the mess but uh the cake had a wardrobe malfunction." Hope nodded as he turned his gaze towards Lightning.

They're eyes locked and for a moment Lightning wondered if this was some kind of bad dream. One in which all her careful planning went down the drain because 'someone' got mad at Pyros and starting swinging her spear around. Of course as her cheeks slowly started to burn she couldn't deny that this was indeed reality, and Hope was indeed waiting for her to say something.

"Oh shut up." Lightning grumbled as she let Fang go. "It's the thought that counts right?" Hope stared at her. Blinked and then slowly walked towards her.

Lightning didn't know but as Hope walked towards her she wanted to run and forget that today had happened. It was a mixture of her pride taking a hit and feeling like she had disappointed Hope.

This feeling intensified as he grabbed her about the shoulders and stared into her blue eyes. Lightning's normally fierce, commanding, eyes fell away from his soft, kind, green ones and she stared at his neck waiting for him to say something. Hope waited a moment, and with each passing micro second she felt more and more nervous.

"I love you." Hope said before pulling her into a kiss. Lightning's shock slowly melted away as Hope's hands slid from her shoulder to wrap around neck. "Thank you. It's great." He said as they broke apart.

"…Idiot." Lightning muttered as she ducked her head, hoping her hair would her blush. "I failed. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I didn't even pull that one off."

"I'm surprised." Hope said. "You love me enough to throw me a party. You just made one mistake." There was a strange look in Hope's eyes.

"What's that?" Lightning said, deciding that whatever that look was she liked it.

"You invited everyone. Now I can't just kiss you." Hope whispered in her ear, earning him a hard hit on the shoulder.

"Aw." Snow and Pyros said at the same time. Earning glares from Hope and Lightning. "They're so cute together!"

"Do you two want to live to see tomorrow?" Hope threatened while Lightning glared, which was a deadly combination.

"And by that we mean we're going to clean up the mess…"

The party, after some initial cleaning, was an enjoyable occasion. Sazh told everyone about much Dajh had grown since they last saw him, which was a full two inches. Lightning teased Hope about if this kept up then Dajh would be taller than Hope next time they saw him. Hope had rolled his eyes while everyone laughed.

Snow bragged about the coming baby. They decided to wait to find out what gender the child would be until she was born. And in the meantime were trying to come up good names. If it was male then Clairence after Serah and Lightning's father. If it was a girl then Rebecca after their mother.

Lightning said something about feeling sorry for the world since Snow was having a child. Snow had rolled his eyes, only half sure Lightning was joking around.

From there conversation was easy and casual. With Fang talking about how much Oerba had changed to Vanille giggling about something Pyros had cooked for her, which earned the red headed man looks from Sazh and Fang. Suspicious looks like they thought he did something wrong.

This was when food and beer were brought out. And as the adult grew drunker Hope became uncomfortable. Until he snuck out and headed for his velocycle.

Hope had just managed to quietly get out of the house and come beside his velocycle when an arm grabbed his wrist. Hope looked over his shoulder to see a slightly intoxicated Lightning.

"I want to come with you." She muttered, blushing for some reason.

"Alright." Hope just smiled and got on. "Just hold on tightly…"

Pyros watched from the window with a sober looking Sazh next to him. The two men exchanged grins as the velocycle slowly rose into the air.

"Now all we have to do is hope she knew Hope's size." Pyros commented before looking over his shoulder at the drunken ex-L'Cie.

"Don't worry." Sazh grinned fatherly. "Between those two everything seems to work out just fine…"

* * *

"…Remember this place?" Hope asked as he slid down the slick grass in his socks. "This is where I first got the courage to hold your hand."

Hope came to a stop in front of the crystal field. The beautiful spires of still reached up towards the sky and looked very much like that thanksgiving night.

"Yeah." Lightning was sliding down behind him. "I'm still kind of surprised you found a beautiful place like this." Hope glanced at her over his shoulder, a happy smile coming to his lips.

"I found something way more beautiful right here." Hope said as he took her hand. "Compared to you this isn't anything special." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Has Snow been teaching you corny pickup lines?" Lightning asked.

"He tried. But something told me you wouldn't be swayed by 'do you have a map because I'm lost in your eyes.'" Hope said. "Or there was 'is it just me or is there something lovely here?'" Lightning shook her head sadly.

"Sometimes I wonder what Serah sees in him." Lightning muttered.

"She sees the same thing in him that you see in me." Hope received a raised eyebrow from Lightning. "She see's someone who loves her for being Serah." Hope took her other hand and stared up at her eyes. "Someone who she knows will protect her no matter the cost. Even if he has fault, lots of faults, he loves Serah absolutely."

"Wow…" Lightning swallowed as a blush spread across her face. "When did you learn how to be romantic?"

"Would you believe me if I said I winged it?" Hope offered. Lightning shook her head with a smirk on her face. Only Hope…

"Hey Hope…" Lightning's smirk was gone. Replaced by a look of nervous anticipation and fear.

"Yeah?" Hope swallowed. Anything that made Lightning, of all people, nervous had to be bad.

"I… I love you…" Lightning released his right hand and fumbled inside her pocket.

"I love you to…" There was a nervous feeling building in Hope's stomach. Like something world changing was about to happen.

"Hope I love you. You're the first person I can say I've felt like this about." She finally pulled something out of her pocket. "You're my Hope. And even when I wanted to leave you behind you didn't let me go. And when I ran away you came after me… And I know you deserve someone better than me… someone who can be just as kind and open and loving as you are… But if you'll accept me I want to… I want to…"

_Come on!_ Lightning was staring into Hope's green eyes. They were silently telling her to continue, that he wouldn't judge her no matter what she said. _I guess I can't really back out of it now…_

"Hope… here…" She put a small box in his hands. "If you'll have me then I want to stand by your side. No matter what anyone thinks. Because… Because you are my Hope." Lightning's fierce blue eyes were back as she stared into Hope's silently shocked eyes. "And I don't want to lose you…"

Hope opened the box and saw two thin silver rings. They weren't anything fancy. Just ordinary silver rings without diamonds or expensive stones. The most expensive and intricate looking part of the ring was the small black lightning bolt that etched into their fronts.

But despite the lack of expensiveness they were probably the most beautiful rings Hope had ever seen.

"You forgot something." Hope said as he closed the box. Lightning's fierce gaze faltered and she went back to looking unsure.

"What did I forget?" She asked.

"You didn't actually ask the question." Hope bent towards her face. "But when you do the answer is yes…" Hope kissed his almost-kind-of fiancée on the lips briefly before breaking off.

"Tease…" Lightning pulled Hope back and kissed him firmly. "We're married now." Lightning said critically.

"Well technically we're just engaged…" Lightning cut him off with a kiss.

"I pulled a few strings." Lightning smiled as she started to pull at his shirt. "I called in a favor with Amodar who made it official. As far as anyone's concerned we were married today, legally anyways."

"Wait but Light shouldn't we…" Lightning put a finger to his lips.

"We're married. You can call me Claire." Lightning said almost hesitantly.

"But you're not Claire." Hope said, Lightning frowned at him confused. "Serah knows Claire. Everyone else knows Lightning. But I'm a lucky guy. The only person I know is Light. Because you're my light. The guiding light that keeps my head held high, my reason for moving forward…" Lightning cut him off with a soft kiss.

"How about you stop talking?" Lightning was pulling his shirt over his head. "Because I hate waiting…"

Break.

Lightning was tying the last lace on her boots. Hope was next to her doing the much the same, though he seemed quite dazed. There was a silence between them, a comfortable silence.

"I didn't actually think you were a virgin." Hope said after they were both fully dressed.

"I didn't think you had instincts for this." Lightning said evenly.

"Yep…" The two were sitting back to back.

Head's touching as they stared in opposite directions. Neither was exactly sure what had just happened. It seemed to happen so fast, but Hope knew one thing…

"I think this is probably the second best day of my life." Hope muttered.

"Oh?" Lightning raised an eyebrow. "What would you say was better than that?"

"Meeting you." Hope said simply. "Aside from that this is probably the best day." Lightning smirked.

"Just wait until Serah hears about this." Lightning warned. "She'll skin both our hides."

"Aren't we legally married?" Hope asked, looking down at the ring that now rested on his left ring finger.

"Yeah, we are." Lightning said. "But she won't be satisfied until someone winds up in a wedding dress walking down the aisle."

"…Why do I have the feeling that someone is going to be me?" Hope turned just enough to look at the side of Lightning's head.

"Because I wouldn't be caught dead in a wedding dress." Lightning was smiling so warmly.

Hope was about to comment on it as the sound of transport ships filled the air. Lightning and Hope looked up to see a dozen military ships landing around them.

The couple frowned at each other before standing and looking at the new arrivals, both being glad they didn't arrive a few minutes earlier.

As the ships landed soldiers dressed in black armor disembarked. Each toting a heavy machine gun and training it on the couple.

"What's going on?" Lightning snarled at the soldiers as she drew her knife, not having brought her gunblade her.

"Stand down." Hope ordered, though his hand was dangerously close to his own knife. "I am Hope Estheim leader of NORA's New Palumpolum branch. If you do not lower your guns and tell me what the hell's going on I will have you court marshaled." The command in his voice was enough to make a couple of soldiers waver, but this stopped as a man walked out of the crowd.

He was dressed in a Guardian Corp uniform. Revealing only his flowing grey hair and dark, cold, brown eyes.

"I am Umbra Rosh." The man shouted as he smirked wickedly down at Hope. "And under a presidential order Hope Estheim is to be taken to the capital for his court hearing."

"What court hearing?" Hope was opening glaring at Umbra.

"For the massacre at Oerba. Nearly a thousand civilians and soldiers were killed by your power. And as such you must make amends for your crimes." Umbra said.

"But I didn't kill anyone." Hope was frowning.

"When you turned into that 'thing.'" Umbra said referring to Alexander. "One of your attacks killed thousands of people. Or did no one tell you about that?" Hope looked to Lightning.

"Did I really?" He sounded mortified.

"I don't know." Lightning frowned. "But even if he did he did trying to save all our lives!" Lightning was standing between Umbra and Hope, hell bent on defending him at all costs.

"Then he should have no problem clearing his name." Umbra said as he slowly walked down the grass towards them. Lightning snarled and stood in his way.

"He's right." Hope smiled as he put an arm on her shoulder, moving her gently out of the way. "Just trust me on this one. It'll all work out, you'll see?"

"Hope…" Lightning was cut off as Hope kissed her.

"After all I wouldn't want to leave my wife alone." Hope stepped past her and towards Umbra. "Let me get this taken care of and then me and you will have some proper time alone…"

Lightning watched them take Hope away. Something felt wrong, terribly wrong. As the transports flew away Lightning couldn't help but feel she had just lost her hope…

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**I don't think I'm being to hard on myself this time when I say it was not my best work. It feels a little jumpy but 'shrug' I kind of like how it turned out. **

**Since Life is settling down updates should be back to being on time. And I've recently been requested to write something so you'll see chapters for that as I'm writing this. But don't worry, Because you are my Hope will remain the priority until it's finished. But this idea was to good to pass up, and it fits better with my melancholy mood so 'shrug'**

**Oh and if your wondering where Lightning and Hope went it's those two places from chapter two.  
**

**Anyways thanks for reading.**

**So… Laters!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N)**

**Chazz: 'Lying dead in the sand.'**

**Lightning: 'Strolls by, stops' What's wrong?**

**Chazz: I was shot… 'weak voice'**

**Lightning: By what? 'not really interested voice'**

**Chazz: Writers block…**

**Lightning: Get over it you ass hole! 'kicks in ribs and sends flying into sunset.**

**Okay I know I'm so lame for missing my Saturday dead line but I've been having a bad case of writers block. Fortunately an old technique I was taught helped. And that is to write, just write. It doesn't matter if it's just random words but as you write try and make into thoughts and sentences and ideas. That's how an, unfortunately, terrible one shot I wrote got made… 'sigh' **

**Aside from writers block I have a few other decent reasons for being late, but if I listed them I'd sound like I was making excuses. So just trust me I didn't not update because I'm done with this story, no I want to see this through to the end. Mostly because I don't know exactly how that last page or two will end, and I really want to know.**

**Now on to something you guy's actually care to read about, reviews! **

**Thank you: change of faters, GeneralSeig, Pookyilicous, Saranghayo and Riaries for reviewing last chapter.**

**KHVenom2990:**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Wow, a lot of people were surprised that Hope got arrested. I guess that was a better surprise then Lightning marrying Hope…**

**Some of the destruction of Oerba was caused by Hope, but it was in the defense of the people so I would think it'd be forgiven. Let's just hope (why great and mighty square did you name him Hope?) that Hope (double pun, gasp!) get's out of this alright…**

**HightLynx:**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cool, I made someone giggle. Was it the mad, maniacal evil genius, giggle or the excited giggle? Because I have the evil giggle personally, but most people I know have the excited one. **

**Oi, be careful with asthma! I had to carry this girl half way across a paintball field (and they were still shooting me!) because she had an attack and neither of us had an inhaler. Man, I almost had an attack trying to help her out… and on top of that everyone yells at me for forgetting an inhaler…**

**Cake, I was thinking it was like a nice, moist, vanilla cake with the good butter cream icing. Though I'm not sure butter cream icing would stick on the ceiling… but it's awesome! It's my favorite kind of icing period, I used to sneak into the fridge and eat it out of the jar when I was a kid… good times, good times…**

**I don't think it would matter how buff Pyros is. An angry girl is a force to be reckoned with. And if they're really made they'll just kick you in stones… hasn't happened to me of course, but a couple of the males I know have really done it over the years. **

**Ah… I see… So he is innocent. Hhmm… very convincing argument, oh well I better go to tell the bad guys… 'spikes fall from ceiling' If someone could give me a phoenix down I'd appreciate it… 'dies'**

**Pyros thanks you, but wonders will steel be enough? The NORA gang makes their grand reintrance in this chapter, though Lexis stays on the sidelinges (is mentioned but doesn't appear in this chapter) and the faithful dog Alex isn't here. And would you really want to let anyone from NORA in a court room? That's asking for something to go wrong… But what the heck! Judicial system, you better watch your back!**

**Ventus4ever:**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**I'm glad you like it and don't worry. Your writing is good. Get some more experience under your belt and it will be wonderful.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Erk, ugh. Ninja chihuha's failed. I was eating a meat ball sub and spilled some of it on my shirt. Then in a tazmanian devil like tornado they descended from the sky and struck me. Leaving in nothing but my underwear with a shredded sandwhich in my hands… but you better watch yourself Square Enix! I'm an evil genius, and the wrights to Final Fantasy XIII will be mine!... or at least the wrights to Lightning! I'm cheap I'll settle!"**

* * *

New Eden, the new words capital. It was located in the shadow of Cocoon; a soft blue crystal light always seemed to cover its beautiful buildings.

These building's where almost all tall tower like spires of crystalline glass that dared to reach ever further to the heavens. The city's truly decadent buildings were home to the new worlds leading politicians and businessmen. The people that had made settling Pulse fast and as painless as possible.

And it was in such a den of beauty and snakes that Hope Estheim was being held. In a simple cell block with one window looking down over the great city.

The room was maybe ten feet by ten feet with a dirty old cot shoved up against one corner, across from the toilet.

Hope was wearing the bright orange colors of prison, and as Lightning slowly approached his cell she thought he made the ugly orange look good.

"Hey Hope." Maqui shouted from next to Lightning.

Right after Hope had been taken away Lightning had burst into Arsenal and got her squadron moving. She had even gotten Lexis's permission, after a threatening glare of course.

"Maqui." Hope looked up from his bed. "Did you bring me that filer I asked for?"

"That's our boss." Steve said as he lit a cigarette. "Ne'er giv'en up."

"Is he not giving up or is he just being stubborn?" Jo muttered. "Hope we brought your girlfriend, how many points is that worth?" Lightning gave Jo a dirty look.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Lightning looked at Hope, her lips twitching in a smile. "I'm his wife."

There was a brief silence as Jo stared at Lightning surprised, while all the males in the room gave Hope a murderous look.

"How is it possible!" Ryan fell to his knees, practically in tears.

"Yeah, I mean I'm way more handsome then he is!" Reiner added.

"And we're lucky when a cute girl even looks at us!" Justin.

"I'ma going to get ya boss." Steve promised threatingly.

"You're all just jealous my girls hot." Hope said, noting that Lightning's face briefly turned red. "And yours aren't… Except you Maqui." Hope added as he saw Jo's hand twitch towards her gun. "You got lucky to."

The men gave a blushing Maqui looks, which were turned to proclamations of misfortune as Jo turned Maqui around and kissed him on the lips.

"And don't you forget you're a lucky bastard." She whispered in his ear, leaving him stunned and red, before turning back to Hope. "So what's the plan?"

Hope leaned back down in his cot and stared up the ceiling. He was slowly chewing his lip as he tried to think about what to do. After all he was dealing with the biggest political figures in all of Pulse here, a half cocked plan would only end up with him being in more trouble. But on the other hand if he did nothing then Hope doubted he'd get the chance to see the light of day ever again.

"We wait." Hope said at last.

"We wait?" Lightning was in front of the cell bars, glaring at him, in a flash. "What kind of stupid plan is that? They're going to execute you, or did you forget about that?" Hope sighed, this was so like Lightning.

"Right now I can't do anything." Hope sat up and looked into Lightning's eyes. "The best I can do is wait for the trial and trust my lawyer to win."

"And what if you don't win?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Then what will we do?"

"Eh…" Hope thought about it a moment, and sighed. "Knowing you you'll break me out of jail and kick the rear of anyone that gets in your way." Hope pushed himself out of his bed. "Light this will work out. I will get out and when I do I'll kick dad out of the house for the weekend…" He let the last thought trail off, causing the males to look at each other as they imagined just what that weekend would involve.

Lightning however wasn't so pleased. As Hope approached the bars she reached in between them and grabbed him roughly about the shirt collar. With a show of strength she pulled him hard into the bars and stared solemnly into his eyes.

"If something happens and you aren't released then we will tear down this jail." It was more of a vow then a promise. "I'll destroy the whole city if I have to, but no one takes my Hope."

"W-What do you mean you're Hope?" Hope, despite stuttering and being more than a little intimidated, smiled at his wife.

"Your mine. You belong to me, you have since I met you." Lightning let go of his shirt and smiled genuinely down at him. "Always have, always will. And I don't share well."

"That figures." Hope straightened his orange shirt and smiled confidently at her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to lose, you can count on it."

Lightning looked into those green eyes. She wanted to hug him for being so sure, and then punch him for being an idiot all at the same time. Though in the end Lightning settled for reaching through the bars and flicking him hard in the forehead.

"Idiot." Lightning muttered. "When you get out you better make all this worrying worth it." Hope ran his thumb under his nose in a confident gesture.

"Don't worry; I think I can manage that…" Lightning scoffed and turned started away down the hall.

"Don't worry Hope." Maqui said. "We will get you out. After all if we don't then Lexis is our boss by default… and I don't think Lightning could handle that."

"Yep, I reckon she'd strangle poor ole Lexis to death." Steve added, shaking his head. The brothers, Reiner and Justin, glanced at each other.

"I think we'd kill her before Lightning had the chance." Reiner said, Justin nodded his agreement.

"Yeah." Jo looked Hope in the eye. "Oh and Shamus told us to tell you that when this is all over you and Lightning better have your honeymoon down in Oerba. If you don't he promise that once he can walk again he'll shove his shotgun up your ass and… do something most unpleasant."

"Don't worry." Hope closed his eyes and laid down on his mattress, stretching out to cover the whole thing. "When this is all over me and Light will take a long honeymoon…" There was a sly sound to Hope's voice.

The male's looked at each other. Each in turn imagining what a recently married couple would do on a honeymoon. Then, almost in unison, they turned to Hope.

"Lucky bastard!..."

* * *

New Eden, Counsel Room

The room was massive. With a long, polished, granite floor and beautiful crystal wall and chandelier made the counsel room one of the most beautiful places in Eden.

And spread liberally throughout the room were tables with all kinds of food that was masterfully, fancifully, prepared. And amongst these tables and in this room laughed, talked, the entire political system of the new world.

Three hundred fifty seven men dressed in only the finest suits. Their hair was generally cut short, ranging from all shades of brown to light blond, and each man clearly had some kind of high end upbringing back on Cocoon.

It probably made sense that the rich and indulged would reclaim power. After all a politician is adept at swaying the peoples favor in his direction, and judging from the portly shape of most of these men they had more than a little support from the populace.

However one man stood out. Umbra Rosch, captain of the Eden specials forces (called Guardian) and son of Jaeger Rosch, younger brother of Yaag Rosch.

"Except I'm better then Yaag ever hoped to be." Umbra muttered as he watched fat politicians twirl around.

This was a celebration commemorating the marriage of one the politicians to some pretty woman. Umbra figured it would last a week and then they'd split, but still being here right now was socially expected. And it gave him a good excuse to visit Hope on the way back to base.

Honestly that boy was a curiosity to him. After all who could believe that a human could use magic? It was just an extraordinary thought. If he could tap that power, that raw potential, then he could create the ultimate soldiers. Men with the power of gods, bound by no focus or honor.

In short heartless, ruthless, warriors with enough sheer power to bring the world to its knees. Bring it to its knees before Umbra. After all a warrior must have a leader, and who better to lead them then their creator?

Of course first things first. The trial of that boy, Hope Estheim, must go smoothly… well smoothly for Umbra. He has to be officially executed, and once he's publically dead Umbra would have free reign over the use of the boy's body.

"Umbra." The counsel head, a brown haired fat man with greedy green eyes, said. "I see you decided to attend this evening."

"Of course John." Umbra smiled in a friendly way. "I wouldn't miss the chance to see your gorgeous new bride for anything." John chuckled, his belly jiggling as he did so.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" John looked over at the thin, to thin, blond with large breasts and long creamy skin he was to marry. "You can look, but don't touch."

"I wouldn't imagine it." Umbra said. And he meant it, this woman was unhealthily skinny. How John, or any man for that matter, could be attracted to someone so thin and deathly pale was beyond him. But using that attraction to his gain wasn't. "I heard she doesn't like Hope Estheim."

"Really?" John's eyes widened as he looked at Umbra. Apparently he believed what Umbra said, which made his job easier.

"Yes. Her family died in the fall of Cocoon." Umbra made sure to wear a look of sadness, after all smiling at that would be inappropriate. "She told me once she'd do anything to… I mean for… the man that had him killed." Umbra shrugged and let out a carefully sad sigh, he didn't want to oversell this after all. "I can just imagine what the man that had him executed would get from her…"

Umbra saw the greed in John's eyes. Greed that turned to barely constrained lust as he glanced at the blond. Umbra wanted to gag in revolt, these fat greedy politicians made him sick.

"Well I understand his crimes are quite grave." John nodded as though stating something new, something original. "I'll make sure he's assigned a jury that understands this. I'll even, uh, be the judge myself. Yes, that would be most appropriate don't you think Umbra."

"Why yes you're quite right." Umbra nodded, as though he was just another follower of idiots. "We need to make him pay for not only the massacre of Oerba but the great fall of Cocoon. After all thanks to his selfish desires our life, our very existence, was uprooted. And we were banished to this hell of a world…" There was an evil gleam to Umbra's eyes. "So it's only right we show him the despair, the fear, the death of those that were unlucky in Cocoon."

"Yes, yes." John nodded, rubbing his double chin in thought. "I'll make sure he pays for all those crimes. After all such a radical cannot be allowed to be a threat to our new world." Umbra smiled.

"No."A mirthless, harsh, chuckle escaped his thin lips. "We cannot allow any evil doer to go unpunished…"

* * *

Pulse, secluded base.

Shade looked up at the sky as fast, hard, wind blew his hair all around his head in a violent manner. In his hand was clutched a long, thin, sheath cast in gold and silver. An ornate gem encrusted handle stuck up from the straight sheath, connected to an equally straight blade.

"Sam." Shade breathed out as he raised the sheath in front of his face.

In a fluid motion he drew a gleaming silver saber. The light caught the weapon just right and a blue glow came from crystal veins that ran across the metal. As Shade gripped the handle with a gloveless hand the crystal veins throbbed slightly, almost like they were alive.

Then in a lightning fast movement Shade waved the sword, sending a slash of darkness up at the sky. The slash moved at supersonic speed and when it hit a cloud it obliterated the white, puffy, object causing the water it was made from to fall to the earth. Shade just tilted his head back as the water hit his wind moving hair.

"You look comfortable." Oran remarked from where he laid in the grass not far away.

"This blade." Shade pointed the sabers tip to the sky. "Makes me feel so alive. Like she's still standing next to me, casting buffs and healing wounds. It feels like I could take on the maker, and win."

"You probably could." Oran remarked. "If I had to choose who I would want to fight me, I'd choose the maker in a heartbeat." Oran was only half kidding.

"It would matter not." Shade sheathed the weapon and hooked it to his side. "You would die either way." Oran's eyebrow twitched at that.

"Your such a bastard sometimes." Oran muttered. "It's hard to believe you're my best friend." Shade glanced at Oran from the corner of his eye.

"It is not hard to believe." Shade looked back up at the sky, water droplets still falling around him. "We are the last true warriors of the great war. Men who have seen death himself flee in fear. The only mortal still alive that is like us would be Hope and Lightning, maybe some of their friends as well."

"Who gives a shit?" Vex muttered as he walked over to the pair. "All we have to do is kill 'em. Then we can leave this world barren and empty, just like it left us." Vex's animalistic smile made Oran's skin crawl and Shade's hand reach for his swords handle.

"You left the world empty, not the other way around." Oran said. "After all you were the psychopath that murdered a school. No there is nothing in at all, never was, so how can you be made empty?"

Vex growled and barred his claws at Oran. Shade stepped in the way; hand on sword, ready to strike Vex down.

"I would watch myself." Shade warned.

"Whatever." Vex dropped his arms to his side. "As long as I can kill whatever I come across in the next mission I'll behave." Vex's animalistic smile returned. "Otherwise I'll start some shit right now." Oran waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry. As long as you don't go to the courtroom and kill Hope you can do whatever you want." Oran smiled. "As long as you cause a big enough distraction for us to capture Hope then I don't care what you do." Shade looked from Oran to Vex, a sinking feeling starting to form in his chest.

"A distraction?" Vex touched his now glowing brown claw to the ground. "I don't have a problem with that!" As he pulled the claw up an earth blade shot forwards towards Shade.

The earth blade hit and covered the area with debris. Oran leapt back, out of the dust cloud, and patiently waited. After all there was no benefit in getting his head chopped off in the cross fire.

A few moments later the dust cloud settled. Revealing a Vex who was writing in pain, his skin seemed like it had been peeled away leaving nerves raw to the earth. And his eyes seemed unfocused, hair torn. And his claws, it looked like someone had sanded them down to nothing.

"Animal." Shade slowly, uncautiously, walked towards Vex with his blade held lightly in his right hand. "If you try it again I will remove your balls." Shade kicked Vex in the ribs; a sickening snap sound filled the air as the injured male was sent airborne.

"Damn." Oran laughed as he saw Shade stalk away. "It's been awhile since I've seen you do that to someone." Shade glanced at the still writhing form of Vex, alive but just.

"It has been awhile since anyone has made me angry…"

* * *

New Eden: NORA base

"We there yet?" Fang growled as she paced back and forth impatiently in the back of a transport.

"No Fang." Sazh sighed. "But we will be in a few minutes."

"Fang's more impatient then you are Snow!" Vanille giggled from where she sat next to Pyros.

"What was that?" Fang was for some reason glaring at Pyros, whose eyes widened as his mouth opened and shut lamely.

"I didn't even say it this time." He groaned before lying out on the floor. "I'm going to get beaten to death for something I didn't even say, what a way to go!"

Snow, Sazh, Dajh, Pyros, Fang and Vanille were on Sazh's air ship on final approach for Eden's NORA base. They had left as soon as they knew what was going on. Snow said he would be able to get Hope out, even if that meant a jail break.

Of course Snow left out the part about possible jail break when he told his wife. After all the Farron temper wasn't something that just Lightning possessed.

"Don't worry; we'll be landing in a moment so you can run." Sazh said, which did nothing to make Pyros feel better.

"About time!" Fang growled. "We left almost an hour ago, how long does it take to get to Eden?"

"If you hadn't been rushing me then it would have taken three hours." Sazh muttered. Dajh patted his dad's thigh in reassurance.

"Don't worry." He smiled a toothy grin. "You did your best dad. I'm sure Mister Hope really appreciates it." Sazh smiled and patted Dajh on the shoulder.

"I'm sure your right." Sazh smiled down at his son. "Who cares about what mean old Fang has to say?"

"Hey I can hear you!" Fang shouted, huffing and crossing her arms. Sazh was about to say something when his com went off.

"Yellow Bird this the tower." A tense, female, voice said. "Please tell me you're here to do something about Hope?"

"Yeah, we're here to help Hope." Sazh responded, frowning slightly. "But how'd you know something was up?" The voice laughed.

"He's my hero." The girl sounded excited. "It's thanks to him my dad down in Oerba's still alive. It's like that for a lot of us in Eden. We really look up to him…" There was a brief exclamation before someone came on the communicator.

"Hello? Is Snow Villiers on your ship?" It was Amodar's voice.

"Yo, Amodar what's up?" Snow said as he took the communicator from Sazh.

"I'm your elder, you should call me sir." Amodar sounded annoyed, then again him and Snow had never really been on the best of terms.

"Yo sir, what's up?" Snow grinned, he liked annoying Amodar. It was almost as good as annoying sis.

"Snow…" Amodar could almost be heard shaking his head. "It's no small miracle that Lightning hasn't killed you, yet." There was emphasis on the yet. "But aside from the point…"

"Then what is the point?" Snow said, cutting Amodar off.

"We need to help Hope." Amodar said simply. "There's something strange about what's going on. And not just him being brought up on charges either, but there seems to be something strange going on with the Eden Guard."

"Really? I thought they were part of the Guardian Corp, under your command." Snow frowned.

"They're supposed to be." Amodar agreed. "But something isn't right. I don't want to talk about it much over such an open channel but someone seems to be usurping my power in the Guard. I've already lost contact with half of the Guard, and the other half claims to not know anything. Honestly I think it's a coup and Hope's in the middle of it."

"Why not tell our leaders?" Snow asked. "I'm sure they could do something about it…" Amodar sighed over the communicator; sometimes Snow was just too much.

"That might be true." Amodar conceded. "But something isn't right… We'll talk later." And with that the communication ended.

Snow looked down at the com unit. There was a sense of foreboding, like something terrible was about to happen.

"Snow go sit down." Sazh said, breaking his train of thought. "We're about to land."

"Right." Snow tossed the hand held communicator back to Sazh. "I'm on it…"

* * *

Pulse, Secluded base.

"Safe guards us today, alright?" Shade whispered as his bare hand ran across the transports thin armor.

"Are you going?" A concerned voice asked from behind him.

"Cat." Shade removed his hand from the transport and carefully slid a black glove over it. "I thought you would be with your clan, heading towards Cocoon."

Cat walked up behind Shade, her eyes looking intently at his back. She could detect the slightest rise along his spine, like something was pressed against it. Without saying a word she reached out a hand and pressed it to his spine.

"Shade, your hiding something." Cat's hand touched something hard. "And I want to help you." Shade snorted.

"Do you remember when I told you how I felt after my first kill?" Shade slid his trench coat off of his shoulders, revealing a tank top and scarred arms. "That man was very important to me. Even though he killed my mother he was the single most influential person in my life." Shade gripped his tank top about the hem and slowly pulled upwards. "That man gave this to me in a fight."

In a smooth motion the tank top was pulled over his head. In its place, under the shirt, was what looked like a metal spine that ran from bellow his shoulder blades and down into his pants. Without the shirt to silence it a soft mechanical hum graced Cat's ears as it moved slightly, revealing paper white flesh like fibers.

"My father used his blade and destroyed most of my spine. Then he systematically dismembered my mother in front of me." Shade's voice was low and cold, no not exactly cold. It was more like… hurt? "Fingers first, one by one. From the pinkie up to the thumb. Forearm next, half inch slices. Upper arm from the shoulder down. Toes, from left to right, then at the knee and mid thigh. By then she had bled out, I still feel it cling to my skin sometimes…" Shade turned and looked into Cat's eyes with his own. "He disemboweled her, gutted her like a deer. And before he cold desecrate her body anymore I took his weapon and did the same."

"You're… your father?" Cat's eyes were wide, almost fearful, as she looked up into Shade's yellow eyes.

"Actually there was no more appropriate person to do it." Shade's lips slowly twitched up. "It was then I realized I was made to kill. Emotions, forgiveness… even love. They serve to make a warrior slow. Only the ruthless and hateful survive." Cat took a step back, body shaking. "That is what I am. Hate incarnate."

"Y-You can't be serious!" Cat swallowed and looked up at him sternly. "If that was true why did you stop me from fighting? Why did you give me those chocolates…?" She was stuttering, eyes watering. "If that was true why do you talk about Sam so much?" Her voice was hollow, Shade smiled.

"You were amusing." Shade said so coldly. "Now you're not. If I were you then I would run, run fast. Because if you get caught up in my hatred then you won't survive…"

Cat turned and ran. Shade's sharp ears could hear a couple of retreating sobs as he tiredly sat down by the transport.

"Kind of harsh." Oran said from inside the metal air ship.

"It is for the best." Shade reached a hand behind his back and felt the metal spine, the only reason he was still alive. "Everyone who gets close to me dies…"

"I'm still alive." Oran was sitting in the dark transport, leaning against the wall on the other side from Shade.

"We are stillborn." Shade leaned his head against the transport, a single tear falling down his face. "This world has made us dead. Everything we love and held dear is gone, the only thing left are the promises to those long g-gone." His voice cracked on the last word, the first true show of grief he had ever had.

"Yeah…" Oran wiped his cheek, being a much more emotional person he had started crying as Shade spoke. "We're going to make those promises come true. We will make a new world, where no one will be made to feel loss like us. A world where Sam would have been happy in…"

"…A world where Sora can be happy still." Shade pushed himself off the transport, pulling his clothes back on. "And a world where Cat can live a life. One worthy of someone who loves so much…"

The new dawn approaches, but in the end will a new beginning be worth the cost? And will any be left to see dawns new light?

**

* * *

(A/N)**

…**Alright I didn't really like it. Don't get me wrong, there are parts of it that I thought were awesome, but as a rule it just doesn't feel right. I know I can do better and… 'random person smacks in the back of head, hard!' I mean it was wonderful and amazing, how could I not like it? **

**It's a good set up for the next couple of chapters. But I will say this, things are going to start picking up from here as we reach the climax. The next chapter we will see Hope actually in court, and Shade's last encounter with Sam will be shown. From there it will spiral and we'll come out in what is hopefully a fulfilling, climatic, ending.**

**At Least that's the plan.**

**After this is done I think I'm going to write something focuses on my two trademark quality's, humor and fluff. It's going to be so much fun! **

**Meh, beside the point. The next chapter will, IF IT KILLS ME, be out Saturday, around midnight. If it's not I'll bang my head on the wall until there's a permanent indent! 'laughs evilly'**

**Hope: 'whispers to Lightning' is he broken?**

**Lightning: 'whispers back to Hope' yeah, pretty much…**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N)**

'**ello. **

**Today the chapters early, really early. But I kind of didn't sleep a wink last night so I had plenty of time to write. 'sigh' sleep loss is really starting to kill me. But I guess as long as I can talk coherently and take decent notes I'll get by.**

**Reviews.**

**Thank you GeneralSeig, Pookyilicous, Riaries and Lyssa789 for reviewing.**

**Deviljho's Hatred:**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Yes, everything's setting up quite nicely for the finale. But we've still got at least six more chapters to go before this is over (it may be more but I know it's at the very least six)**

**Alright. I'll do my rewrite of FFXIII with an older Hope. But I'll also do something else at the same time. Because The rewrite is going to be mostly action/drama with romance being the driving force for Hope. However I was also drawing up something that would be more humor and fluff and probably more then a little bit of self discovery. So I want to do both.**

**And Vex isn't very complicated. He's not a main character so there isn't much development on his part. A sadist with a death fixation pegs him pretty well. This is what I call a means to an end, he has one purpose and that's it.**

**And thank you for the notes on Gilgamesh. I've only ever fought in him FFXII so the extra intel will hopefully make him as accurate as possible.**

**And my other story that I'm writing is updated. Honestly I don't have a way to respond outside of a this so I'm sorry for the late response. Unless you were talking about A Winter's Knight in which case I don't have nay current plans to continue, maybe another one shot added to it in the summer but aside from that 'shrug'**

**And the writers block is GONE! I'm so happy :)**

**HightLynx:**

**Thank's for the review.**

**I'm glad you love cake. Personally my two favorites would a white sheet cake with butter crème frosting or a tressleche (I spelled it wrong) cake.**

**Um… No I don't think you could stick to the ceiling with cake icing. And sticking to anything, be it ceiling or walls, is not fun when the person who stuck you there leaves you there over night. (suffice it to say summer camp was interesting last year)**

**Just do me a favor and keep an inhaler on you. Asthma can be fairly serious if you aren't careful. But at least you got ice cream out of it.**

**Aye, nice people are good. Especially out of jail. **

**And I feel so sorry for your uncle. Though then again his face was probably priceless… 'shrugs' Personally the only people I can generally get away with creeping out are my brothers.**

**And the phoenix down is appreciated. Now if I could just avoid random traps…**

**And wow, nine pages in an hour. That's seriously fast, good job. The best I can normally do is three. But normally I can't even do that. I may have a little bit of ADD so writing is normally more like write a sentence now, annoy someone for fifteen minutes write a paragraph. Listen to music, pargaph ETC.**

**KHVenom2990:**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**I agree, last chapter was definitely not my best work. But I think I nailed this one so maybe it'll make up for it :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Forget an evil plan to rule the world, I need an evil plan to… wair for it… RULE Square Enix and their awesome games! Maybe if I bake them brownies and ask nicely? Or better yet I could put laxatives in the brownies and while they're 'relieving' themselves I'll sneak in and steal the rights 'nods head' yes it's a viable plan… unless I accidently eat the brownies. Then I'll be screwed 'sighs'**

* * *

"Nice weather right?" Hope asked the guard as he was lead to the court room.

"I've heard crooks like you say lots of stuff." The old guard smirked. "But you're the first to ev'ah ask about the weather. Aren't you worried at all about your trial?" The man cocked a bushy eyebrow. "I heard the jury isn't exactly sympathetic to you L'Cie."

"I have a beautiful wife waiting for this to be over." Hope smirked at the guard. "We haven't had our honeymoon yet you see." Hope looked forwards across the long corridor. "And she's waited for this a long time. So I figure if the trial drags on to long she'll bust me out." The guard snorted.

"Cocky aren't ya?" The man patted Hope on the back. "Well good luck then. Me and the other guards are rooting for you. After all you don't save a town without garnering a few fans, you know? So if it comes down to it follow us out. After all." There was a gleam to the man's eyes. "I know what's it like to just be married. A man should enjoy it, and then have children so they can enjoy it." Hope sputtered at this.

"C-children? Where not ready for that yet…" Hope started, but was cut off as the man with the bushy eyebrows shook his head.

"Trust me there are few things better than seeing y'er kids grow up. Especially after they get out of the diapers. I'll admit, diaper duty is not fun, but after that it's worth it." The man gave Hope a secretive wink before settling into serious guard face. "Here we are, good luck mister Estheim."

Hope came out into the court room to… thunderous applause?

Hope glanced at the stands to see it filled with Guardian Corp soldiers and NORA members. All of whom had stood up and applauded Hope. Ryan and Steve shouting something about 'you should have gotten arrested sooner' and 'now you're ally one of us.' Hope made a mental note to check Ryan and Steve's criminal record after this was over.

However what made his face light up with confidence was Lightning. She didn't applaud; she didn't even look overtly interested. Instead she leaned in the corner and locked eyes with Hope. Then, with a silent nod, she raised a single thumb.

There was no one they were throwing him in jail now. Not with Lightning here watching.

"Order in the court." A fat man shouted from behind the judge's stand. Hope recognized him as the head senator John.

_What's he doing here?_ Hope narrowed his eyes at the portly senator. _He's not licensed to be a judge, and quite frankly he's way too prejudiced to be a judge anyways._ Hope sighed. Someone was setting him up, and judging from the hateful way the jury eyed him they had set him up well.

"Oi." Hope's lawyer shouted. "Shut up you shits, the longer you applaud the longer it takes to get Hope's ass out of here!" The whole stand was silenced under the lawyer's beast like hazel eyes. "Stupid grunts." Those hazel eyes and short, messy, sandy blond hair turned to look at Hope with a killers gaze.

"Hi, I'm Hope Estheim." Hope said meekly. _That's great; I'm being intimidated by my own lawyer._

"I know." The man smiled, revealing rows of pointed teeth. "I'm Pulses top defense attorney, Matridge Geerus. But if you want to live to see tomorrow you better call me Mat, understand?"

"Y-yes." Hope swallowed, he was now afraid of his lawyer.

"Geez, grow a spine kid." Mat smirked. "It's not every day I work for free so you better be confident."

"You're working for free?" Hope blinked once; he didn't think lawyers ever worked for free…

"Kid you saved Oerba." Mat's eyes narrowed and his posture become annoyed. "My whole family's alive because of you. Which means if I clear you of this then I don't owe you anything, besides." There was a killing gleam that made Hope's, and everyone else's, spine tingle in a bad way. "If I win I get to prove to that fat ass senator up there he can't defy pure evil like me."

Hope had no problem believing the pure evil comment.

"Ain't that right fat ass?" Hope's mouth fell open at the way Mat shouted at the senator. There was no way he was winning now, not when someone like Mat pissed off the judge.

"Let's start the trial." A vein of anger pulsed in John's forehead. "This is the case of the people versus Hope Estheim involving the massacre at Oerba…" Mat's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh this is going to be fun…"

* * *

NORA's airport base.

"…And that's about it." Amodar concluded, setting his coffee mug down on the table sitting outside the airports main tower.

"Let me see if I have this straight." Snow slowly set his own cup down; it was filled with soda of some kind. "There's a traitor in the Guardian Corp. And you've only recently found out about him when a bunch of your soldiers disappeared. But, even though you know who it is, you can't make a move because of his governmental ties." Snow frowned and looked up at the sky. "Is that about right?"

"In a nutshell." Amodar confirmed. "There are few points that a little more intricate, but basically yes."

"I still don't understand." Fang grumbled, rubbing her temple. "What does it matter if he's got buddies in the government? Shouldn't you take him out anyways?"

"Ideally yes." Pyros said evenly."But since the governments in charge of the military killing someone who they favor would be unwise." Fang frowned at Pyros. "At best it would cause a political collapse if the military disobeyed them. At worst it could cause riots, maybe even a civil war. And right now we can't afford either."

"How would it cause any of that?" Fang was annoyed.

"If the military isn't going to listen to the government then they need to uproot it. If your army and your leaders don't cooperate then all you have is confusion and unrest." Pyros sounded like he was telling from experience. "On the other hand if the army does actually uproot the government then they will make the people afraid. And when someone's scared they will do something stupid. And as soon as the first person does something stupid against the army the army will retaliate. From there you have a massacre followed by a civil war." Pyros locked eyes with Amodar. "But you already know this."

"Yes." Amodar eyed Pyros for a moment. He knew that he was an L'Cie, one from the Great War no less, but to have such a tactical mind was uncommon. "What would you have us do though?"

"The easiest solution would be to have an outside party assassinate him. But that has other problems, and besides I've seen your people. I doubt there's anyone with the guts to murder another human in cold blood, at least not in this world." Pyros had a smile at this. "That leaves waiting. If we wait for him to do something rash in the public's eye then eliminating him won't be a problem… but…" Pyros trailed off, lips starting to frown at his next thought.

"But what?" Amodar raised an eyebrow. He was now curious to hear what Pyros had to say.

"Whoever your traitor will probably be dead tonight." Pyros said with an air of finality.

"Why?" Snow asked with a frown. Pyros glanced between the two leaders.

"They have very little time left." Pyros's eyes rose up to the great crystal planet. "They'll act soon, you can bet on that. And when they do Oran will have any variables eliminated."

"Why do they have little time left?" Amodar felt something in him sink. Whatever Pyros was going to say wasn't going to be good, he could tell that just from the way Pyro's shoulders slumped slightly.

"They never quite explained the reason why." Pyros swallowed a little bit as a glimmer came of Cocoon, a beam of light touching his face. "But he said something about the rebirth…" The glimmer moved and reflected into his eye. "The rebirth of Cocoon."

* * *

The Trial.

"Did you see my client kill anyone?" Mat had one foot on the witnesses stand while he stared down his nose at a shaking man.

"N-no…" The burly man squeaked. "I didn't see him kill anyone."

"Then why'd you say you did a moment ago?" That deadly made even the jury shiver.

"I-I was told to." The man swallowed hard.

"By who?" The man almost wet his pants at Mat's low and dangerous tone.

"I don't see how that question is relevant." John interrupted. Mat slowly turned his head to the judge.

"Did I ask what you thought fat ass?" Mat questioned.

"I am the judge." John shouted. "And you will do what I say!" Mat shrugged, apparently not thinking arguing with John was worth his time.

"So you didn't see my client kill anyone, yet you were in a military unit that was wiped out by one of the Eidolon's attacks right." Mat stated more then asked.

"Yes sir." The man swallowed hard.

"Then the best you have on my client, mister Estheim, is your own opinion is it?" Mat looked at the jury, evil grin and narrowed devil eyes in place. "My, any jury that convicts someone on mere speculation I'd love to have a word with."

"Objection!" The prosecutions lawyer shouted. "He's intimidating the jury!"

"What, am I not intimidating you to?" Mat frowned at the other lawyer; his name was Ian wasn't it? "I guess I just need to step up my game a little bit. Or is the fact none of your evidence is holding up not enough for you?"

"Why you little…" Ian was about to get up and attack Mat when John slammed down the gavel, hard.

"I suggest you go sit down Mister Mat." John tried to sound threatening, but as Mat looked his way his voice wavered. "Or I will have you removed from my courtroom." The last part came out as barely a whisper.

"Heh, whatever you say." And with his cocky, evil, gate he walked back to Hope's table and sat beside him. "We got 'em scared kid." Mat closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "The jury won't convict you now, not unless John has some real good dirt on them. And if he does he'll call it quite in a few hours."

"Why?" Hope frowned.

"So he can lord it over their heads for awhile." Mat sighed, eyes looking up at the ceiling. "If he does that there isn't much I can do. This is a pretty prejudiced jury so even if they agree you didn't do this they might very well send you to jail anyways. But John's aiming for execution. He'll need a unanimous vote for that, and even if those people are shits they're too soft to put someone to death." Mat's eye looked down at Hope. "Unless someone has something serious on them."

"And you think he does have something on them?" Hope asked.

"I would stake my career on it. The only question is what do they fear more? John's dirt or my not so subtle threats?" Mat shrugged. "Honestly if that's the criteria it could go either way. Especially after they 'somehow' get a hold of my criminal record."

"You have a criminal record?" Hope said incredulously. "I thought you said you were a defense lawyer…" Mat smiled.

"How do you think I got so good at it?" Mat said. "I spent a lot of time watching the best lawyers on Cocoon defend my sorry hide. It's only natural I'm able to do it to."

Hope wanted to point out how twisted that logic was. But if it got him out of here and on a honeymoon with Lightning then he wouldn't argue… Well he wouldn't argue until someone got hurt, even then he wouldn't argue. He'd just kick arse.

As Mat predicted court was let out for the day. But that was only after Mat, in his scary, evil, way, disproved all the claims against Hope. Mat may have been evil, conniving and about as scary as a human could be. But he was also a good lawyer, a very good lawyer.

"Hey Mat." Hope asked as the guards were handcuffing him.

"What is it ya brat?" Mat frowned at Hope.

"How did you become a lawyer?" Hope asked curiously. "I mean you sound like you were a pretty bad guy on Cocoon. So how does someone like that wind up being a famous defense attorney?"

"Cocoon fell." Mat smiled, and there was a happy tone to that. "And I got a second chance to live. A lot of the guys I ran with did and now we're involved in everything from the military to low level government, and one scary defense attorney." Mat glanced at Hope, and for once that gaze didn't make Hope shudder. "Thanks to one silver haired freak and his friends. 'Guess I'm feeling a little bit thankful or something like that."

Mat gave Hope a back handed wave as he walked away. There was one hand in his pocket and he walked liked a fighter.

"Thanks!" Hope called as the guard started to take him away.

"Thank me by having fun with that wife of yours." Mat laughed evilly. "I didn't forge your marriage license for nothing!"

The courtroom's large doors closed behind him as he said this. Hope couldn't help but smile after him. He seemed evil and harsh on the outside, but inside he was as kind as they came.

"Come on." The guard said, gently tugging at the bonds. "We need to get you back to your cell." Hope nodded and followed the guard.

"Hope." Hope glanced to the side to see Lightning was beside him. "How do you think it went?"

"I don't know." Hope shrugged. "It depends on what John has on the jury. If he doesn't have much then Mat's sure they'll say I'm innocent. If he has a lot then I could be executed."

"I won't let that happen." Lightning almost growled. Hope just shook his head. There were very few things in life that he could count on to remain the same. But Lightning's urge to protect him was, thankfully, one of those things.

"Just don't burn down the city." Hope joked. "Then I really would be in trouble. Can't you see the headlines? Guy's wife destroy city in Godzilla style rampage…" Hope winced as she hit him in the arm. "Ow! That's prisoner abuse." He whimpered at Lightning.

"Get over it." Was Lightning's reply. "If someone threatens you then their threatening me. And I'm a soldier, I deal with threats." Hope and the guard shivered at the cold, almost evil, way Lightning said that.

"Remind not to make your wife angry." The guard whispered to Hope.

"You and me both." Hope muttered back.

"What was that?" Both stood up rigidly as Lightning said this dangerously.

"Maker I'm sorry." Hope said. "Please protect me…" Lightning flicked him in the side of the head.

"Don't worry about the maker protecting you." She smiled at Hope, making the shorter males heart pound. "Because it's my job now."

Hope thought about it a moment, and then decided if he had to choose between the makers protecting him or Lightning then he'd choose Lightning.

* * *

Eden, grand suite hotel.

"How did NORA afford to house us in a place like this?" Pyros asked as he glanced around the clearly expensive hotel.

The floors were made of what looked like golden tile, and the walls had the most beautiful shades of blue and white Pyros had ever seen. And the luxurious red carpet that ran down the stairs screamed 'I'm rich and I know it.' But perhaps what was most interesting to the red haired male was the swords and shields that hung along the walls. The blades were crossed in an X patter behind large, kite style, shields each with its own emblem inscribed onto it.

"Apparently someone owns this building. I think it was that girl in the air tower." Snow said cheerfully.

"It was!" Dajh squealed as he gleefully ran around. "This place is so cool! Right daddy?" Sazh laughed and picked his son up into his arms.

"It sure is." Sazh agreed, glancing at the massive crystal chandelier. "But uh let's try not to break anything okay?" Dajh nodded in agreement before his father put him down on the ground, where he started running around again.

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Fang grumbled from where she walked next to Pyros.

"It's an expensive, fancy, hotel." Pyros commented at Fang. "How could you not see the big deal?" Fang glared at Pyros.

"Care to explain it to me?" She said threateningly.

"Well staying in a fancy hotel is a sign of wealth. And with a place like this it's really impressive." Pyros said, apparently unaffected by Fang's threatening tone. "Though I guess you're right. Someone like you wouldn't be impressed with this at all…."

"Why you!"

Fang swung. Pyros, who had been half expecting it, pulled a shield off the wall and held it in front of him. He was expecting Fang's fist to make a solid impact and maybe break.

He however was not expecting that fist to burst through the shield and hit him in betwixt the eyes. With an oomph Pyros staggered into the wall and slid down onto his rear, eye's only seeing stars.

"How did you punch through my shield?" Pyros groaned as he tried to focus on Fang's smirking face.

"I guess I'm just that good." Fang said smugly.

"Um actually." Vanille held the shield up a pointed to a small tag. "It says for display purposes only."

"But a shield!" Pyros was on his feet and shouting. "She punched through an iron shield and socked my in the face! Vanille look at this! It's going to bruise!" Vanille kissed his cheek and skipped off, completely silencing the man.

"Damn." Fang grumbled. "I can't believe she likes a wuss like you." Pyros cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you rather her like you." He tilted his head to the side, ready to dodge another punch.

"Maybe." Fang smiled seductively. "I guess you'll never know." And with that she left the stunned man standing there, mouth agape and mind going down the gutter fast.

"Woman are so weird…" Pyros grumbled before trudging up the stairs after the group.

"'Bout time." Snow greeted as Pyros crested the stairs. "We were about to leave you behind."

"Whatever." Pyros muttered as he walked up beside Snow. "So what's our real reason for being here?" Pyros questioned. "Because you don't strike me as the kind of guy that would like expensive hotels. Not to mention even if that girl owned the hotel staying here makes us stand out."

"We're here because the jail cell Hope is being held in is in the next building over."Snow said, surprisingly seriously. "So if anything happens the only person closer to him would be Lightning and her squadron. The second reason is this building has an unobstructed flat roof. So we can park a few velocycle's up there just in case we need them."

"You've thought this through." Pyros commented as the men leisurely walked down the hall, not really in a hurry to get to their rooms. "But if something go's wrong do you really think we'll get the chance to get to Hope before they do?" They meaning either the traitors or Oran.

"Maybe. But even if we don't we'll be ready to fight once we catch up." Snow shrugged. "It's honestly the best we can do right now. Officially stationing forces around the building would be obvious so our only real option is to hold up 'off duty' men in the surrounding hotels and apartments."

"It's actually not a bad strategy." Pyros shrugged. "But let's make one amendment." Pyros looked seriously at Snow. "Most of Oran's men have powers but we can still hold them back. Even Shade will be slowed by fighting. But if you see Oran I don't care what you're doing, run. Because you won't even slow him down unless he's playing."

"Your underestimating us." Snow said. "We can take on any of these guy's. Just watch!" In a quick motion Pyros slapped Snow, hard.

"Idiot!" He growled. "You have a loving wife and a child on the way. Don't be so rash as to throw away your life. Shade won't kill you because you're married to Serah, and that would hurt a Farron if you died. But Oran has no such attachments. If you fight him you will die, end of story." Snow swung at Pyros, who back stepped away from the blow.

"It's my duty to protect these people. And besides if I let them kill Hope then that would hurt Serah to." Snow said. "So I can't just stand by and let him get hurt. He's my friend; no he's like a little brother. And the big brother protects the little brother no matter what."

"I didn't say we would let Oran get to Hope." Pyros swallowed and closed his eyes. "I'll hold him off. Oran will probably spend some time fighting me. After all I did betray him so maybe he'll play a little while before killing me."

"And what about Vanille? I thought she was your girlfriend?" Snow narrowed his eyes at the smaller male.

"Not officially. Honestly I don't know how she feels." Pyros shrugged. "And it doesn't matter. I have to pay the world back for my sins. Saving Hope would be a good start." The two stopped at the hallways T intersection. "Besides it's the only way I can protect her. Because as long as Oran and I are alive anyone close to me could be a target. And I'd rather not have her getting hurt because of me."

"Alright then." The two headed opposite directions down the hall. "Good luck then."

As Pyros headed down the hallway a hand shot out from an open door and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside a room. He was then shoved against the wall, spear held out towards him.

"Were you serious?" Fang questioned. "Would you go that far to protect Vanille?" The Pulsian's woman's eyes were narrowed as she locked them with Pyros's.

"If protecting her would cost me my life then I would." Pyros said with conviction. "Honestly I don't know what she thinks about me, but at the very least we're friends. And I want to protect her, just like you do."

Fang smirked and let the spear rest at her side. She wasn't going to kill him in the first place, maybe beat him senseless, but with that answer and with the conviction behind it she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Then I'll fight with you." Fang said, causing Pyros to blink once dumbly.

"What? No you can't." Pyros started, but was cut off as Fang slugged him in the gut.

"Don't be stupid." Fang growled whatever reason she had for not hitting him evaporating. "Vanille's like my little sister. Of course I'm going to fight for her! And nothing a damned red haired flame freak says will change that."

"Fine." Pyros wheezed as he collapsed to the ground. "But can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Fang was annoyed.

"I don't think I can stand, could you please drag me to my room?" Fang looked down at Pyros and shook her head, smirking the whole time.

"Alright, but you owe me one."

As Fang dragged Pyros by the feet across the hall the red headed man couldn't help but wonder how he, the guy that got punched, owed her, the one that punched, anything...

_Woman, You make no sense at all..._

* * *

"Shade." Oran said.

"What?" Shade looked up at Oran, a frown crossing his face. "If this is another attempt at idle conversation I would rather you be quite. We're still a way's away from Eden and if I can sleep it would be…"

"You know you could just say shut up." Oran grumbled. "It would be easier then saying things in such a roundabout way."

"Fine. Shut up, I want to rest while I can." Shade said.

"Geez you don't have to be so harsh." Oran sniggered; he was seeing how far he could push Shade before he got punched.

"Master Oran, Shade." Ventus's voice sounded through the air.

"Yeah?" Oran asked, leaning back against the wall.

"I have just found some new information."

"What is it?" Shade asked interestedly.

"There has been a coup in the Guardian Corp. The leader is a man named Rosch, Umbra Rosch."

Shade froze at the name Rosch. His muscles tensed and he reached for his blade, until Oran grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Thank you Ventus. When we arrive please inform me where he is." Oran said, giving Shade a hard look.

"I thought they were all dead." Shade growled. "I thought I killed all those bastards."

"Apparently there's one left." Oran released Shade's wrist, eyes narrowed and lips drawn in a long frown. "You'll get your chance to kill him. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I owe them." Shade looked down at his bare, scarred, hand. "I will kill them all…"

* * *

War of Transgressions: Head battleship.

Shadow walked leisurely through the polished metal halls. A smile graced his face as he pushed his short black hair out of his yellow eyes. This was the best mood he had been in for a long time because Sam's focus was almost complete. All they would have to do would be wait a few hours and she would turn into crystal, where she would be safe.

And once she was safe then Shadow would have nothing to fear as him and Oran went for the capitol. To create a changed world so that when Sam woke up she could be happy.

"I've just got to say good bye first." Shadow said aloud as he walked towards the sky deck. Sam said she wanted to see the world from up here before she was turned to crystal. Apparently she thought it was one of the most beautiful things they was to see, and she wanted Shadow to be with her to see it one last time.

"Fire!" Shadow stopped dead in his tracks, just in front of the sky deck door, when he heard gunshots.

With a burst of speed he charged through the door and out into the sky deck. Just in time to see Sam clutching her stomach, surrounded by armed men.

"Sam!" Shadow ran past the men and to her side. "Sam are you alright?" He lifted her into his arms and immediately felt blood coat his fingers.

She had been shot. Her stomach was torn open by bullet fire and blood flowed freely unto Shadow's coat as he hugged her to him.

"Shade?" Sam groaned and buried her head into his arm.

"J-just hold on." Shadow swallowed and started a cure spell on her stomach. "I'll patch you up in no time. Just hold on." His voice was desperate.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was fading as the green energy washed over her body.

"Don't say that." Shade said quickly, gently. "You said you loved me so you can't just die on me… please? Please don't die." He was almost begging as the green energy of his cure did nothing for her stomach. "I love you Sam… you can't just die and leave me alone." Shadow swallowed, he refused to show weakness. Not right now when Sam was hurt like this.

"I can't help it." She mumbled meekly. "I don't want to die Shade. It feels really cold." Sam tilted her head up to look into Shade's eyes. "Shade… why are your eyes yellow." She tried to lean up towards him, but cringed in pain.

"I don't know." Shadow swallowed.

"Shade?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" He swallowed.

"Am I going to die?" Sam didn't sound worried, just curious.

"…yes." Shadow looked down at her stomach which was not healing no matter how strong the cure spell was. "And I don't think I can bring you back."

"Then can you kiss me?" Again her voice was objective, almost detached. But her eyes, they were different; they were the eyes of a scared teenager. "Because you've never really kissed me back and… I love you."

"If that is your wish." Shadow shifted her in his arms so he could kiss her. "Then I will obey." And with that he kissed her back.

Sam wrapped her arms slowly around his head and enjoyed the feeling. She enjoyed it even as the life slowly left her and the embrace became weaker and weaker until finally she fell from his arms all together. Shadow looked down at her limp body before laying her out on the deck gently.

She looked so peaceful, lips slightly parted and eyes closed. Shadow smiled as he reached down and pulled a locket out of her shirt. With a small jerk the jewelry came free. He opened it and inside was a picture of a frowning him with a giggling Sam riding his back in what she called a 'piggy back rid.'

"Why." Shadow pocketed the locket and turned to the soldiers that were gathered around on the sky deck. "Why did you kill her?" The smile was gone now, replaced by an inhuman coldness.

"We were ordered by the sanctum to kill all members of your unit." The leader, a man with silvery hair, said. "And take their bodies back for research. I promise you that if you surrender now we will kill you painlessly. I'm afraid the girl didn't and that's what happened to her."

"What's your name?" Shadow questioned as he approached.

"I am Jango Rosch." The man drew a hand gun. "Now put the sword dow…"

The man was cut off as a sphere of darkness formed around his body. With a wide eyed look he tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Rosch." Shadow raised his left hand and the sphere, with Rosch inside, rose into the air. "I swear this to you now. I will kill everyone in your family. And I will destroy every government you serve. Be they the sanctum or anything else. Where you're name a painful death will follow…" Shadow's voice was low and the hate in it made the soldiers shiver. "Now, know true despair!"

The sphere spun fast. And as it spun the darkness hid Rosch from sight, but not his cries. The only thing heard was a man wailing for a few seconds before the sphere stopped.

Shadow lowered his left hand and what looked like dust fell from the sphere. The soldiers looked at the dust, and then Shadow, before running.

"Sam." Shadow looked down at her body. It was over, the last thing he loved in this world was gone. That one last glimmer of hope had died in his arms because he couldn't do anything to save her. "I will protect your bloodline. I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure the name Farron lives in. But…" He waved his hand and a ball of fire hit her body, lightning it ablaze. "I'm sorry…"

Three hours later and Cocoon's largest, most powerful, airship had been mysteriously ripped apart. Three days later and Eden was the sight of the biggest massacre of the war. Historically it was a Pulsian attack that somehow made it to Cocoon. In reality it was the barest touch of an anguished souls sorrow.

It makes one wonder, could the world ever withstand the depths of a souls sorrow?

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**The End… Okay not the end of the story yet, but we're getting their.**

**To start off with I have no idea how court systems work so it's probably not the best. But I think Mat is an amusing lawyer. I actually borrowed him from something I started writing a couple years ago that never got finished. That book may not be finished, but Mat was to amusing to not use. **

**And we finally know what happened to Sam. I kind of felt bad writing that one, poor Shade, but it's been on the drawing board for over ten chapters now so I had to, I just had to. And as to how Jango was turned into sand you'll see that move again in the next chapter or two with an explanation as to how it works.**

**Eh… I can't think of anything else I need to add so until next time! 'waves good by'**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N)**

**I have to come to a conclusion. I hate putting new internet protection programs on my computer. My laptop was practically fried when a window's update conflicted with my program. The whole stupid computer had to be wiped… but at least I save my writing…**

'**sigh' my computer problems aside it's been a good week. So good in fact I have an early update. Honestly it's not as long as most of my chapters, but that just reminds me of something I learned. A chapter is only as long as it needs to be. Stretching a thousand words out to make three thousand is pointless. It may make it longer, but the point becomes hard to find and the meaning is often lost.**

**Meh, what do I know? (If you look at my math grades I don't know much… stupid algebra…)**

**Now for everyone's favorite section, the reviews!**

**Thank you CrescendoMan, Lyssa789, Pookyilicous and GeneralSeig for reviewing.**

**Anonymous:**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**I'm glad you like my story, apparently I'm one of the only people here who thinks this whole story could use improvement… but as long as everyone's enjoying it I guess I'm doing alright.**

**And I like writing angry Hope, but I just can't seem to find a plausible reason to piss Hope off yet. Don't worry, I will find a reason sometime, but not right now I'm afraid… 'sigh'**

**HightLynx:**

**Howdy, thanks for reviewing.**

**Um… well duct tape can stick you to the walls so it should work for the ceiling. If I remember a single strip of duct tape can hold like… what was it? One and half to two pounds of weight. But to get to the ceiling with duct tape you'll need a scaffolding and someone to tape you up, and clothing to cover anything you intend to tape. After all if you leave duct tape on your skin to long when you pull it off you will take whatever hair/sking it was attatched to. Trust me, I'm a guy with hairy legs and a prankster brother. It hurts like blue blazes to get off.**

**Good, because dying for the simple reason you didn't have an inhaler on you is a lame way to go.**

**I agree, humans are generally amusing when you creep them out. But I would suggest against creeping big, burly, biker dudes out. Because nine times out of ten then punch a LOT harder then you do… and in my defense I'm not the guy that pissed the biker off. I just happened to be standing next to the guy and they thought I was with him… 'sigh'**

**Two things here, one asking Lightning to do anything is taking my life into my own hands… and two you'd be surprised. At my church someone, somehow, impaled a plastic fork into the ceiling. I've never figured out how to they did it, but it's kept me looking up ever since.**

**Creating an account or not is totally up to you. Having an account makes responding to reviews a lot faster. Not to mention if you ever had the urge to write something you can post it. I think it'd be a cool idea, but I'd suggest doing whatever you think is best. (I know, I'm not very helpful)**

'**sigh' You won't believe the amount of mail I've gotten over that. Six chapter is the minimum required to reach the end of this story. However with this chapter that number's gone up considerably. Another nine chapters is totally plausible from this point, perhaps more. And even after the story's done we have the epilog, and then since Lightning and Hope are married it opens up the ability to right the occasional one shot about their marriage (Oh man, I have ideas for that…) so don't worry about it ending quickly.**

**Laters.**

**KHVenom2990:**

**Thanks for the review.**

**I'm glad last chapter was good. And is this soon enough for you?**

**Ventus4ever:**

**Aye, everyone seems to like Mat… it kind of surprised me. But I like writing him so no complaints here.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Curse you Square Enix… 'stomach groans' You knew I'd get hungry and eat the brownies... But fear not, Final Fantasy XIII will be mine! Just as soon as the stupid Imodium kicks in…**

* * *

"Jeez." A middle aged guard with blond hair muttered as he and a shorter man walked out of the jury's deliberation room. "Those pricks were harder to scare then I thought."

"Yeah." The shorter, lanky, male giggled. "You'd have thought just threatening their family would be enough. But no, those damn goodie tushoos made us beat 'em around a little bit before they're vote changed."

"Yeah." The blond man laughed. "I swear that skinny lady almost pissed her pants. Honestly I almost wish they'd put up more of a fight. IF they did we could have really had some fun…" There was a dark meaning to the way he said that.

"Yeah. It was pretty nice of John to select a mostly female jury…" The pair laughed darkly as they walked down the corridor.

"So that's what John's been reduced to." The guards turned around and saw something like a grinning devil walk out from behind one of the halls alcoves. "Hiring thugs to threaten his citizens. Honestly though what else should I have expected from a fat ass pig."

"Watch your mouth." The blond guard drew his baton. "People who bad mouth John don't tend to see the light of day…"

"From weaklings like you that threat is pretty funny." The demon chuckled as he walked towards them, stride carrying a sense of power and a definite air of 'I don't give a dang.'

"Hey." The shorter one drew his revolver. "No one makes fun of us!" And pulled the trigger, where an empty click resounded in the empty hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The demon pulled the bullets out of his pocket and carelessly threw them over his shoulder. "I guess I accidently pick pocketed you bullets as you passed."

"W-who the hell are you?" The short man growled as he charged.

"Most people can call me Mat." Mat side stepped the charging man and delivered a bone cracking kick to his groin. "But you can call me master."

The short guard let out a scream as he collapsed.

"Bastard." The blond ran at Mat, swinging his baton.

Mat pulled his fist out of his pocket and punched. It broke through the electrified baton and the crumpled the man's nose under its weight.

"Huh, guess steel chains are better." Mat said as he grabbed the back of the falling guard's collar with a chain covered hand. "They don't conduct electricity near as well the old copper ones I used back in the day." He pulled the man back so he was staring into Mat's face. "Now you better listen, and you better listen good. You see I'm Hope Estheim's lawyer, and while if he was to lose in a fair trial I'd accept it I can't just have worthless punks like you walking around and threatening the jury, now can I?"

"N-No sir." The blond said.

"Sir?" Mat's lips drew back in a demonic grin. "I don't remember saying you could call me sir, now do I?" The man felt like he was being talked to by a demon, one that was about to take his very soul.

"No master!" The man corrected.

"Good." Mat stood up and started dragging the man, bending down to collect his comrade. "Now let's go show the good jury Estheim's good will, shall we?" A deadly look down at the guards. "Or would you two rather play the part of John's loyal servant and get killed?" A hard swallow from the scared men. "Good, because I'm in no mood to deal with police today…"

* * *

Hope was sitting in the window sill of his new cell. Somehow Mat had 'persuaded' the security forces that Hope should be moved to a more private cell. You know to protect a leader of NORA, after all what would happen to them if they let such a 'great' leader mingle with the rest of the inmates?

Hope didn't know exactly what Mat had said, or worse yet what he had threatened, but it was something about Hope inciting a prisoner rebellion.

_He's a great lawyer, but man is he evil._ Hope looked down at the distant prison courtyard, a harmonica playing music as he gently brought it across moist lips. _I think Drysley was probably a better person… even if he was a Fal'Cie…_

Hope didn't hear as Lightning silently pulled the metal door open. Her blue eyes took in the shirtless Hope as he played what she thought might be one of the most beautiful songs she had ever heard. It was sad but as she closed the door and slowly, silently, walking into the room the song rose into a more melancholy sound.

Lightning moved behind Hope without the silver haired male even noticing. There was the quick beat of her heart, the dryness of her throat and a feeling that may best be described as excitement mixed with a light dose of anxiety.

Almost all of which were alleviated as his song rose into a hopeful crescendo, the song ending with a flourish. Now there was just a delightful warmness in her chest and the excitement of being so close to her husband.

"I didn't know you could play." Lightning said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"L-Light!" Hope squeaked as Lightning surprised him, turning his head to stare into blue eyes. "Man, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Hope pouted in what he knew was Lightning's one weakness. "It's so scary…" Lightning interrupted him with a kiss, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin at the contact.

"Your going to do that every time I kiss you, aren't you?" Lightning tilted her head to the side curiously.

"I'm still trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or not." Hope looked back out the window.

"You're not dreaming." Lightning sat on the window sill across from him, her feet resting on Hope's legs as he sat Indian style to make room.

"Good. Because if I am and I wake up I'm jumping out the window." Hope was smiling, and so was Lightning.

It was perhaps a surreal moment. With the pair sitting in a white window sill, a clear blue sky. In the distance was the crystallized Cocoon with the sun just starting to rise above it, giving the planet an almost translucent celestial glow.

"It's pretty." Lightning commented offhandedly.

"I can think of prettier things." Hope replied, Lightning's eyes moved to look at him.

"Are you trying to use a pickup line?" There was a raised, slender, pink eyebrow and an amused blue eye.

"I don't need pickup lines." Hope smirked confidently as he stared out at Cocoon. "To pickup implies it's not mine."

Hope winced as she Lightning flicked him in the forehead. To most people this would, at best, be the action of an older sister who was mildly annoyed with her younger brother. And maybe in a way it was, but between them it was another thing. A reminder of her promise to protect him, and his to try and protect her.

So perhaps there was symbolism when he smirked at her and flicked back. There index fingers were frozen on each other's foreheads, both wore matching smirks.

"You're going to give me brain damage someday." Hope informed.

"Sometimes I wonder if there's anything to damage." She teased.

Hope's hand dropped to his side and he leaned back against the wall, hand fall past his dark green shorts and white socks.

"So how'd you get into normal clothes?" Lightning questioned.

"I think Mat said something about 'orange being a rebellious color' but I'm not sure what else he said to go along with that…" Hope shuddered, that was a scary person.

"Well he better watch himself." Lightning's fist clenched as she lowered it to her lap. "If he ever hurts you I don't care how many tricks he has, I'll kill him."

"You know your almost as scary as Mat." Hope said.

"Yeah." Lightning agreed. "But you like it."

"Fair enough…"

A comfortable silence fell over the pair. It was the silence of two people who didn't need to say anything to each other. And as the silence persisted Hope couldn't help but glance at her.

_Sometimes I wonder why she chose me._ Hope thought, eyes looking down at the green courtyard bellow. _There are hundreds of more capable men, men that could take care of themselves. Who've never had to be a burden on her, heck I've met a few who could even really protect her. There's so much I can't do, so why did Light choose me? Why does she want me, the weak kid that slowed her down? The brat that always needed to take a break…_

"What's with the serious face?" Hope jumped as he realized he had been staring at her, and she had caught him.

"Nothing." Hope smiled, hoping she would believe the lie and knowing she wouldn't.

"You can't lie to me." Lightning was in serious soldier mode, face emotionless eyes narrowed and calculating. "Are you going to tell me, or will I have to force it out of you?" Honestly Hope briefly wondered what forcing it out of him would involve, but as she leaned forward threateningly he decided that it was best not to tempt fate.

"It's stupid." Hope said sheepishly. Lightning's face softened and she said gently.

"It doesn't matter. I'm your wife and I want to know what's wrong." Lightning reached out a hand and grabbed his; it was a very awkward gesture. One that Serah had told her to try, but with her calloused fingers and his smooth palm it was just strange. But he squeezed her hand, awkward yes. Appreciated, very much.

"I was just wondering why you chose me." Hope smiled nervously and reached up his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "I mean I know I'm not the stronger guy out there. And generally I'm weak, especially compared to you. And I'm clumsy and childish and…" Hope was silent as she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him forward in a kiss.

It was awkward, with his arms resting above her head for support while she leaned up and kissed him. But it was also comforting and… right. Hope didn't know how else to explain it, soft? Yes. Tender, loving, blissful? Yes. But there was just this right feeling, like they were made to do this together.

"That answer enough?" Lightning separated from him.

"Um… could you answer again? I think my hearing's going out…" Hope was in a daze.

"You can add stubborn to that list." Lightning leaned back, face moving away from Hope's. "Hope I didn't choose you." Hope's face was shocked for a moment before Lightning continued. "You chose me. And you didn't choose me for my looks or my strength. And you didn't choose me because of the cool mask I wear. You chose me because you saw something worth having, and…" She paused a moment, not quite sure what to say. "And you showed me what it was. You showed me that I wasn't Lightning. I'm not there for a moment just to destroy something. And I'm not the scared person who Claire is, the person that gave up on the world."

"I'm Light. I shine to show you the way when you're lost. And even though I may be a harsh light I'll always be there." Lightning said slowly. "Because you are my Hope." It was barely a whisper.

"And you are my Light." He leaned down, about to kiss her.

"Whoa!" Both of their heads jerked to the side as the cells door was thrown open, revealing a Snow who was covering his eyes with his arms. "That is not what get a room means!"

Lightning shot Snow a deadly glare. But her glare, for once, was nothing compared to the look of absolute anger that was crossing Hope's face.

"Snow." Hope got up, earning him a frown from Lightning. "Just what exactly is your business here?" Snow took a step back as Hope approached, the air starting to get heavy with the aura of death.

"H-Hope." Snow swallowed, about to leave when someone pushed him forward hard.

"Come on, I want to see him." Fang growled as she walked in, and stopped to stare at him. "Wow, you don't look to bad there." Her eyes roamed his chest openly.

"I wanna see!" Vanille pouts as she Serah, Sazh and Pyros walk into the room, closing the door behind them.

"I see…" It was about this time that they started to feel Hope's angry, evil, aura. "It was a group decision to interrupt my time with my wife…"

"Wait, what?" Serah looked from Hope to Lightning. "You two can't be married… Hope's been an adult less than a week, and most of that was spent in jail…" Her eyes settled accusatory on Hope.

"What does it matter to you?" Hope challenged, apparently he as angry enough to be rash.

"Claire why didn't I know about this!" Serah shouts at her sister.

Hope opens his mouth, about to defend Lightning, when Snow and Sazh put hands on his shoulder. They give him a shake of the head, asking him to be silent just this once.

"Because you would have said no." Lightning even sounds slightly annoyed.

"Of course I would have said no." Serah and Lightning lock eyes in a match of stubbornness. "He's seven years younger than you, and he's barely eighteen! And honestly there are lots of guys out there who could really care for you better than him…" Serah had overstepped a boundary.

"You mean I should marry someone like 'him.'" Lightning vaguely gestured at Snow. "I don't want someone to protect me. I can protect myself from anything Pulse throws my way. What I want, what I have." She emphasized have possessively. "Is someone who loves me. Don't you keep telling me about how much Snow loves you?"

"But Snow isn't seven years younger than me." Serah persisted, the men starting to creep cautiously toward the door. Not wanting to be caught in the middle of the sister's dispute, well except one… "And besides Hope is… kissing you…"

While Serah was shouting Hope moved over to Lightning and kissed her, leaving a wide mouthed Serah to stare while the guy's, and Fang, cheered him on silently.

"Sorry sis." Hope said to Serah, very reminiscent of how Snow said it to Lightning. "But this beautiful lady right here, she's mine." Hope was staring into Lightning's eyes, a soft smile on his face. "And even if there are guys out there better than me there isn't anyone who's luckier than me."

"B-but." Serah stuttered in bewilderment.

"Come on honey." Snow grabbed her about the shoulders and led her out of the room. "We need to give the newlyweds some alone time."

"Damn, you really are a lucky bastard." Fang laughed. "But if you ever decide this thing with Light doesn't work out…" Fang said suggestively as she followed Snow out of the room.

"Oh Fang! Stop putting dirty thoughts in Hope's head." Vanille pouted.

"Have fun." Sazh waved as he left, escorting Vanille. "Remember to use protection!"

Hope's and Lightning's faces turned red. Pyros just silently sniggered, drawing both Lightning and Hope's angry looks.

"What are you still doing here?" Lightning said threateningly.

"Not much I'm afraid." Pyros sighed and headed for the door himself, but stopped as his hand gripped the handle. "Hope, be careful. Oran won't let you get away from him just because you're on death row; he's running out of time after all." The atmosphere went from the flirty feeling of when Hope kissed Lightning to a serious, business like, feel.

"Why is he running out of time?" Hope leaned against the wall beside the window sill, hand lightly clasping Lightning's.

"Cocoon is dying. Without the Fal'Cie to control it it's dying." Pyros replied.

"How can it die?" Lightning asked, frowning deeply.

"Cocoon is a little more than just a planet. When humans and Fal'Cie lived on it Cocoon was something like a living organism, but now that their gone Cocoon will slowly die." Pyros looked over his shoulder at Hope, a slow dread building in both men's stomachs. "I may have hidden some things from you. You see, I know what the plan is." Pyros turned around to face them.

"What's the plan?" Hope asked, swallowing once.

"To wipe out the entire human race save for a select few." Lightning and Hope's eyes widened. "And to use your power to repopulate the earth. At least that's the basics I know." Pyros opened the door and started through it. "That's why he will come for you. So just watch yourself alright? We can't have our Hope being taken away now can we?"

And with that Pyros walked into the hall and closed the door. He sighed once and was about to put his hands in his pockets when a firm, tanned, hand grabbed his upper arm.

"Are you serious?" Fang was looking up at him, frowning. "There going to kill everyone."

"Yeah, pretty much." Pyros said quietly. "The goal is to create a race of humans who live to a higher standard. I don't know exactly how Oran's going to accomplish this but the goal was to recreate the human race. Make them a species with no malice or hate, only compassion and love. To force the world to change into a unified mind, where everyone is the same."

"But that's crazy." Fang released his arm and looked angrily at Pyros. "Things aren't supposed to be perfect. Even back in Oerba they were was arguing and disagreements. It's what makes us individuals, to take that away is just wrong!" Pyros nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Pyros laughed oddly. "But I couldn't help but think it sounded nice. A world where your best friends won't die fighting for a useless dream. A place where my sister can be safe. I guess that's something I share with Oran." Pyros put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"What is that?" Fang asked, watching him go.

"I promised my sister I'd make the world a better place. She's my twin, a feisty devil, and I wanted a world where she wouldn't have to go through what I did…" A small laugh. "Guess sometimes fate is inescapable…"

* * *

Cocoon, Pulsian base.

Beast was a man of many things. Violence, leadership and an unending will to win were chief amongst them. However there was one trait that he had always relied on Fang to have, and that was knowing what to say to someone who was emotionally distraught.

An example of this would be Cat, who he was standing behind. She was curled up into a ball and looking down at Eden, Beast swore he saw tears trailing down her cheek.

_Damn, if this is that Shade's fault I'll string his intestines up like telephone wire._ Beast threatened as he awkwardly approached Cat.

He could hear faint sniffles as he sat down next to Cat. Beast awkwardly glanced at her. She was crying and seemed to be in great distress.

"What's wrong?" Beast's voice was authoritative, making his question more of an order than anything else. However to Cat, who knew him very well, it was a comforting to just have him trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Shade said I-I'm not amusing anymore."Cat rubbed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest. "He said he was hate incarnate… And it really hurt…"

Beast nodded as he listened. His sharp eyes looked over Cat and saw that in her hand she was holding a slightly crumpled box of chocolates. It was opened, and as she talked about Shade her hand clutched on it tightly.

"Do you believe him?" Beast asked, looking back out over Pulse.

"I don't know." Cat said slowly. "I don't think he's full of hate. I think something happened and he closed himself off from everyone..." She remembered him breaking her bow and telling her not to fight, and then he gave her the chocolates. "But he won't let me in. It doesn't matter what I do he just doesn't want to open up…" Beast cut her off with a short, throaty, laugh.

"Cat, you're an idiot." Beast grinned like a feral animal. "He has opened his heart to you. He's pushing you away to protect you." Cat's eyes widened, a few tears spilling down on cheek.

"Really?" Cat sounded amazed, Beast just nodded. "Then I have to find him." Cat was unconsciously clutching the box to her chest. "I want him to know he's not alone, that I want to be with him." She was smiling as she got up and ran off towards the base. Beast shook his head sadly.

"Cat, the air ships are in the other direction…"

* * *

Far away. The maker's domain, door of souls.

A man with long pink hair slowly walked towards the massive door. His booted feat gliding over the soft, dark green, grass. The long gunblade sheathed on his back bouncing slightly as the loose sheath mad a clanging noise against his back.

The man stopped and stared up at the door with blue eyes. A cocky smirk crossing his features.

"Cloud, what are you doing?"

Cloud glanced over his shoulder to see a samurai. The samurai was bathed in golden armor with a helmet that revealed only glowing blue eyes. His four arms were crossed over his chest while what looked like thousands of blades were sheathed against his back.

"Gilgamesh." Cloud greeted. "I thought you were sleeping…" Cloud said sheepishly.

"I was until I heard you leave master." Gilgamesh bowed low. "I decided I should practice my stealth and follow you!... did I do a good job?" There was a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Well yeah, until you called out to me." Cloud said. "That ruined the whole the stealth, but aside from that good job." Cloud added the last bit when he saw Gilgamesh's crestfallen look.

"Thank you master!" The large, eight foot tall, samurai giddily hopped from one foot to the other clapping his hands excitedly.

"Any time Gig." Cloud looked back towards the gate. Gilgamesh looked at the door as well, taking in the nearly mile wide, three mile tall, ornate blue door.

"Do you intent to break through to the world of the living?" Gilgamesh asked as he stepped beside Cloud.

"Yep." Cloud grinned at Gilgamesh.

"You know the consequences for doing this are grave." It was more of a statement of fact from Gilgamesh then a question.

"Yeah, but what can I say?" Cloud shrugged. "My daughters in trouble. And I don't care what kind of punishment or hardships the maker has in store for me when I get back. It will take a lot more than some stupid door to keep from helping Éclair." There was a fire to Cloud's eyes.

"Good!" Gilgamesh took on hand and hit his chest hard. "That is a man's honor! Helping those in need, very admirable master. But you must take me with you." Gilgamesh cast a hand to the side for emphasis. "If there were to be a manly battle without me being there then I couldn't live with myself!"

"You know that my daughter is a girl right?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry master, let me amend myself." Gilgamesh crossed both arms in what would have been a true warrior's pose, if he hadn't ruined it with his mouth. "Then let's fight like men, and ladies… and ladies who dress like men!" The last part was an afterthought as Gilgamesh tried to imagine what kind of daughter Cloud would have. The immediate mental image was a tomboy, who dressed like a man.

"Gig… why would you… never mind." Cloud, now slightly disturbed, looked away from Gilgamesh and started towards the door. "We'll work on your catchphrase when we get back." The slender gunblade was slowly drawn from his back. "Right now we need to go to Pulse. And pray we aren't too late…"

It is said a father's love knows no boundaries. Such love defies death itself, but can a death defying love overcome an anguished soul? Or is the world about to be cast down into darkness?

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**And there it is. Chapter twenty one. For this one I wanted a nice dose of fluff since the last couple chapters haven't been a good place for it, and as we approach the end I probably won't have many more chances…And yes Hope being transferred to a private cell with civilian clothes is unlikely, but let's admit shirtless Hope in normal pants being fluffy with Lightning is way better then if he were wearing an orange prison suite (I don't know what they're called, sorry)**

**Also we now have everything in place to begin the climax. Next chapter, or the one after that not sure yet, will have a heavy dose of combat. Which means it should be written faster sine I write a fight scene faster then I write a fluffy one.**

**For those of you interested in what I'll write next the summary for both will be posted in my profile under 'next books' so if you want to check out what they're about take a look. I'm honestly already writing them, but I don't think I should post anything until this is done. I want to make sure my focus is on this and if I posted the others I would not be able to update them weekly, sorry…**

**Now I'm sleepy. And since my homeworks done, and I have a busy Saturday working at the church and Sunday getting ready for Aquire the Fire (Also not owned by me) I'm going to take a nap while I have the chance…**

**Laters! 'loud snoring'**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N)**

**Hello all. It's been a week around here. Probably the biggest problem was mounting the projector at church, that was not fun, but at least it's done.**

**Another note real fast. My writing time is being limited, apparently I spend to much time writing and it's starting to cause problems with my hands. So if updates are a little later then normal I'm very sorry, until I get this dragon speak thing (It'll type what I say) I will be slower then normal. But fear not, I will not give up!**

**Also last chapter I screwed up and about half my reviewers called me out on it. I misrepresented Serah. She was not supposed to be opposed to them, just mad and angry and shocked that Lightning didn't tell her they were getting married. I have fixed that error in this chapter. I'm very sorry for the confusion, I will try to do better in the future.**

**Reviews:**

**Thank you: CrescendoMan, Lyssa789, Pookyilicous, General Seigh and Riaries for reviewing.**

**Deviljho's Hatred**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Gilgamesh is designed to be his Eidolon. It will be better explained with his next appearance though.**

**Now everyone knows Hope belongs to Lightning, legally even. A shame I kind of blew it… 'sigh' And I seriously don't write that good. **

**And even if my writing is half decent now those first four chapters sucked… but then again sicne I wrote them my opinion may be biased. **

**I'm glad I got Gilgamesh right. And thank you for the notes, especially on the swords and the 'morphing time' thing. They won't be useful for another chapter or two, but once Gilgamesh makes another appearance these will be invaluable.**

**HightLynx.**

**Thanks for reviewing**

'**Ello.**

**Be carefull with duct tape. If your not you'll pull your eyebrow off (Trust me, I did this and it's not fun) and weighing about 97 pounds… about two hundred strips or so should do it. Two hundred to be safe, you could get by with less but falling from the ceiling would probably hurt…**

**I have a motto about dancing. Dance like no one's looking. It's way more fun that way, and the faces humans make are normally funny… though I'm a head banger so I may get weird looks when dancing for other reasons… (Head banging my head on a metal rail is one such instance… total accident, and totally painful)**

…**I may regret asking this but how do you want to plan on ramming the building down?**

**ventus4ever**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Yes, HopeXLightning moments are good. Way better when afore mentioned moments are fluffy…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Since the cleverly named operation 'ram the building down' is still in the planning phases I still don't own FFXIII. But watch out Square Enix. Or I'll whip out a phoenix!... I just made a lame rhyme 'sob' I'm so lame…**

* * *

There were innumerable things that Mat was talented at. There was threatening hapless jury members into submission. Kicking the rear of any guard that dared mess with his trial, and the occasional bar fight.

However waking a sleeping Hope was not one of these things.

"Ya damn brat." Mat grumbled as he frowned at the sleeping Hope. "Can't ya make my life easy, just once?"

Mat debated his options. He could boot Hope out the window; the fall would probably wake him up. Yeah, that is if it didn't kill him.

There shoving a tasser somewhere personal. But then again frying Hope's balls would piss Lightning off. Well he could just belt Hope one over the head, Mat would enjoy that more then he should admit. Though again he would have to deal with Lightning…

"Damn, maybe I should get the broad to wake him up…" Mat was cut off mid sentence as a pillow was thrown his way.

"What did you call her?" Hope's sleep filled, angry, eyes locked unto him like a missile about to strike its target.

"I called her a broad." Mat smirked as Hope got out of bed, this was going to be fun. "And since she married a shit like you I'll assume she's a pedophile to…"

Hope moved with blinding speed. His bare foot kicked into the air, passing within inches of Mat's nose. However a sleepy Hope just wasn't fast enough for and experienced fighter.

Mat stepped back, hands in his pockets, and dodged Hope's wild blows with the merest movement of his body.

"Geez, how did a retard like you wind up a high ranking NORA official?" Mat tilted his head to the side, Hope's fist just barely brushing past him. "Better yet how did a bastard like you get a prize like Lightning?" Mat was just pressing Hope's buttons now. Without Hope having a weapon Mat doubted his life was in danger, but even if he was it'd be fun.

"Shadup." Hope slurred. "You can't talk about Light like that." He sounded almost drunk.

"You're not even awake, are you?" Mat's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Ya brat." And with that he delivered a swift spin kick into Hope's abdomen, sending the lithe male flying into his bed where he almost immediately started snoring. "How the hell do you wake this thing up!"

Mat wanted very badly to throttle Hope where he slept. No one, not even high ranking judges and politicians, made Mat wait. Or course the norm was not something that seemed to hold out very well with Hope Estheim around.

"Ya damnable brat." Mat muttered. "You know you're making my job hard, don't you?" Mat glanced at the door as it slowly opened. "If it isn't the broad…"

Lightning gave Mat a glare as she walked into the room. If he wasn't Hope's best shot at getting out of jail he would be dead, chopped up into little pieces and turned into ashes. But now that she was in the room and saw Hope's slumbering form she had an idea of what Mat's problem was.

"Can't wake him up, can you?" Lightning raised a smug eyebrow.

"He's a frigin log." Mat growled, casting a glare at the snoring Hope. "You could set a bomb off and he wouldn't wake up."

Lightning scoffed and walked past him. She gingerly sat on the bed next to Hope, her gloved left hand reaching out and stroking his hair. The locks of un-brushed silver hair felt soft against her fingers.

"Light." Hope slurred as he reached up and held her hand to his head.

"It's me Hope." Lightning said softly, tenderly.

Her fingers scratched his head a little harder, though not in a painful way. Hope responded by pressing the hand firmer into his head and grunting pleasurably. Lightning's lips curled upwards in a smile as Hope muttered something unintelligible about her hair and how it made him want to eat a basketful of strawberries.

"So you were dreaming about me?" Lightning moved her hand slightly away from his head, causing Hope to follow the hand.

"I always dream about you." Hope followed her hand all the way to her side.

In a quick movement he snatched Lightning's hand out of the air and pressed to his head while he snuggled up to her stomach. Had it been anyone but Hope who did this Lightning would have killed him.

But, even back then, she could never hurt Hope. Especially not now since she loved him so much.

"You need to get up." Lightning informed.

"Don't wanna." Hope whined, pulling her into the bed as he sleepily rolled over.

"Hey." Lightning scolded, but she didn't resist as Hope pulled her unto the bed and snaked his arms around her waist.

A few moments later Hope's head nuzzled against her neck, lips brushing against her skin. Lightning's eyes rolled to the side so she could see his silver hair. Silver was now probably one of her second favorite colors, topped only by green.

"Hey Light?" She could feel Hope's lips move as he slurred in his tired state.

"Yes?" She reached up a hand and rubbed his neck, drawing slow circles in the tender skin.

"I think Snow should share the waffles…" Hope sounded so serious. "He's eating them all and I really want one… you should punch him for me. I'm just a kid after all, I need to eat…" Lightning almost laughed in spite of herself.

"So how old are you 'kid?'" Lightning asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Fourteen. And I want to eat before we cross Archelyte Steep. But that meenie, he just won't share." This time Lightning couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Maybe I should clock him in the head. You'd be real happy and say good job. I think I'd like that…" And with that the first of many soft snores escaped his nose.

Lightning rolled over in his grip and pressed her forehead to his. Her hand came up and gently, possessively, stroked the side of his face. Hope was really cute when he was asleep like this. It made her want to…

"Good job Hope." …Kiss him.

Which she did as she tilted his head up. It was a soft press of lips, a chaste kiss at best. But even this gesture woke Hope up more completely then a kick to the groin ever could, unless maybe it was Lightning doing the kicking… she can probably kick harder then Mat.

"Lightning?" Hope questioned as he looked into her eyes. "Are we back at my house?" His eyes shot open and Hope sat up as best he could with Lightning hugging him so close. "What did we do? And why don't I remember! Dang, I was finally alone with my wife and I can't remember what we did." He was whining.

"Alone, eh?" Mat smirked like a demon from where he was leaning against the wall. "I'd hate to see you two when there's people around then." Hope looked confusedly at Mat.

"Why are you in our room?" Hope asked dumbly.

"Wow, you really are stupid aren't you?" Mat scoffed as he walked to the door. "Court will be back in session in an hour, I'd suggest you get dressed before then." And with that the door closed.

"That's right." Hope sighed and looked down at Lightning, who was lying on her back staring up at him. "I'm still in jail." He closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of Lightning's neck.

"You'll get out." Lightning allowed herself a small smile as she hugged Hope briefly. "Even if I have to destroy all of Eden…" Hope pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Light I'm glad you love me so much, but you can't just wipe a city off the face of Pulse." Hope said teasingly. Lightning grabs his hand and moves it.

"If they threaten you then they're lucky if I just destroy a city." There was emphasis on 'just.'

"Remind me to never make you mad…" Hope grumbles, but is cut off as Lightning grabs him roughly by the collar and presses a light kiss against his lips.

"You don't have to worry too much." Lightning had a look in her eyes; one that Hope thought was oddly nice. "You're too cute to hurt, most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Hope questioned as he rolled off of Lightning and unto his feet.

"Yeah, most of the time." Lightning confirmed as she put her hands behind her head, watching Hope strip to his boxers and look for clean clothes. "But even you have your moments."

Hope rolled his eyes as he pulled on his NORA uniform. The canvas trousers feeling cool against his warm skin. Then the shirt, boots and his signature mint green bandana, complete with its tribal black design.

"Well hopefully the jury doesn't think so." Hope joked. "It would be unfortunate if they were angry with me…"

"Did you just say 'hopefully?'?" Lightning questioned, Hope nodded. "Hope, you're not living that down…"

* * *

Waiting. Mat hated waiting, especially waiting outside the courtroom. He could hear a case in there, one that he could have easily won.

"Move it fatso." It was perhaps fortunate that a distraction presented itself.

A guard had pushed a large man who had been walking with a pair of canes over to the floor. The guard, a tall brown haired man, was laughing as the large man tried, and failed, to pick himself up.

"What, you can't even stand by yourself?" The guard sniggered. "That's pretty pathetic fatso…" The guard was silenced as Mat grabbed him by the collar and lifted him slightly into the air, Mat's demon like eyes staring into the guard's soul.

"What were you saying to him?" Mat questioned dangerously.

"I told him to move his fat ass." The guard said grinning. "He didn't so I 'helped' him." Mat walked up in front of the guard, hands in his pocket and slouching forward.

"I think you should apologize." Mat said politely.

"Why would I want to do that?" The guard challenged.

Now it is interesting to note that anyone who has been to the court room before got as far away from the guard as possible. Several even ducking under benches or bursting into bathrooms, one hapless male even ran into the woman's bathroom. On accident of course.

"Hmph." Before the guard could react Mat hit him hard in the stomach, fist breaking armor plating. "Because I said to of course." And with that the man buckled over, falling face first into the ground.

A few of the other guards in the room approached Mat, about to apprehend him, until they saw the look of anger he cast they're way. Then, like cowering dogs, the merely picked up their comrade and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Mat asked as he leant over and helped the large man up.

"T-thank you." The six hundred pound, five foot five, male panted, having exerted most of his energy getting up. "I'm on the jury today, something about a burglar breaking into a car, and I wanted to make sure I got here on time…"

"Hey you." Mat shouted, pointing at some random human. "Go tell the guard to bring me a wheelchair; I know we have one for good people like this." The human hurriedly left to do as Mat commanded. "Come on, the bench will hold you." Mat helped the man sit down on a nearby bench.

"You're a good person…" The large man said, smiling a little bit. "Most people just look at me and think I'm fat…" The man sighed; Mat patted him on the back.

"Well… you are fat." Mat admitted as he stood up. "But you're still human, you deserve a little respect." Mat caught Hope, in shackles, and Lightning, threatening the shackler, approaching him. "Good luck." And with that he walked away, the large man watching him curiously as he went.

"About time ya damned brat." Mat said as he stood next to Hope. "It's about to be your turn and being late will definitely be counted against you." Mat spoke harshly.

"We're here, and we're on time." Lightning said threateningly as she moved between Mat and Hope, as though Mat was some kind of threat.

"Barely." Mat looked to the opening doors of the court room.

Almost as if on cue the court let out. The defendant, the lawyers and several spectators left the room. And none of them looked happy.

"Guess John's adamant about being your judge." Mat grumbled. "Oh well, let's go greet fatso…" Mat had started forward when Hope grabbed his arm, causing the guards to draw weapons and point them at him.

"Didn't you just tell that man over there he was still human and deserved respect?" Hope questioned eyes curious and face frowning.

"Heh, ya damned brat." Mat jerked his arm away and looked into the court room, acutely aware that everyone was waiting for his answer. "He's a human. One that hasn't lived an easy life. Johns a fat pig who looks at us like we're nothing. He's not a human, he's just trash." Mat looked up into the court room, eyes locking with Johns. "And I do not respect trash like him, now let's go before I get in trouble, brat." The brat was added more as an afterthought than anything else.

"Alright." Hope smirked as he followed Mat. "Ya damned hypocrite…"

* * *

"Do you understand any of this?" Maqui whispered to Jo.

"Nope, they're talking law now." Jo said, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Might as well be Pulsian…"

"Why's that?" Reiner leaned in between Jo and Maqui from his seat behind them.

"Yeah." Justin added, turning around in his seat ahead of Jo to face her.

"We're not supposed to understand." Ryan said from next to Maqui. "That's why they talk in gibberish like that, it makes court more exciting.

"Ya'll aren't ve'ry smart are ya?" Steve sniggered at his comrades, who looked at him in varying degrees of annoyance.

"Like you can understand." Ryan said.

"Basically thay're say'in Hope killed a bunch'a people back in Oerba." Steve said, his thick western accent coming through in its slightly hard to understand glory. "But I'm even sure ya'll can tell Mat is'a calling Judge John 'a fatso."

"How can someone who sounds so dumb be so smart?" Justin asked innocently, everyone laughed. Save Steve who just shook his head.

"Order in the court." John bellowed over their laughter. "Or I will have you held for content."

"Content?" Another NORA soldier spoke up. "What Content? They're a bunch of air head!" The entire court room, jury and guard included, burst into laughter. Leaving an annoyed John and a very smug Mat.

"Hey ya damnable idiots." Mat shouted, causing the whole court room to become dead silent. "Another outburst like that and I'll show you some 'content' understood?" There were a few gulps, a few whispers, and Alex the mutts whimper in the background. "Good."

Mat looked back to John and the two entered what could probably be best described as a stare down. Mat's cold eyes versus Johns soft orbs. Of course Mat won, after all who can stare down a demon?

"Let's get on with it." Mat glanced at the jury. "We can keep this legal BS up for a while longer or get on with the trial so I can beat the lunch rush at Taco Kingdom." Mat winks at Hope and Lightning, which is an almost scary gesture. "I've got a lunch date with a pretty new attorney; I'd hate to miss it."

Begrudgingly John agreed. With a smirk Mat sat down next to Hope and looked at the jury. There was no way Hope was going to jail, not with how much these people feared him.

"Guilty." The first of fifty said, standing up and looking anywhere but at Mat.

_Fine, one of them's more scared of John._ Mat smirked evilly at the remaining jurors. _But they're not all made of such stout stuff._

"Guilty." Hope swallowed loudly.

"Half of them need to say guilty to put in you in jail." Mat muttered to Hope mentally adding. _And fifty for execution… man we might be in trouble._

One after the other they stood and said guilty. Each one glanced around the room as though they were the ones who had committed a crime, and none of them dared to look at Hope. It was obvious to everyone that they were being bribed or threatened…

"Come on, say innocent." Mat was grabbing the table hard, his hand starting to make an imprint in the wood. "Come on…"

"What's going on?" Lightning whispered to Mat.

"John's threat was better than mine…" Mat swallowed. "But I'm not giving up…"

Thirty three votes of guilty. Hope closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. It was obvious how this was going to go. He would be executed, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Forty three. John leaned back and smirked triumphantly. There was nothing that Mat could do. John had threatened their families and if any of them voted innocent he would have them killed discreetly. It was over.

Forty nine. The last man, a skinny tanned guy that was shaking badly stood up.

"H-he's guil…" The man was stopped as Mat slammed his fist into the table.

"Don't do this!" Mat shouted, walking out from behind the table. "He's innocent and you know it! This man saved the whole frigin world, and he saved Oerba. How can you just sit there and condemn him." Mat was approaching the jury's seats, angry aura surrounding him. "He's done everything he can to help you. To save us from those creeps, did you see that crystal dome? None of our weapons could so much as scratch and you want to put the only guy who stands a frigin chance to death!"

"Arrest him." John shouted from his seat.

"What are you going to do when you put him to death?" Mat was still shouting, but it sounded more like begging now. "Please he's our only chance. He's the only person who can help us. And if you put him away what will happen?"

The guards grabbed Mat by his arms and started to try and drag him away. But Mat was struggling, clearly more than a match for the guards.

"You have to at least not let him be put to death. He saved us! He almost died for you please you can't do this." Mat elbowed a guard, bringing the man to his knees, and head butted the other breaking his visor and nose. "Come on he's innocent…"

A gunshot echoed through the air. Mat frowned, bringing a hand up to his chest. A hole the size of two fingers was blown in his chest. Blood was dripping down it, bone chips stuck in his shirt and skin.

"It's been awhile since I got shot." Mat muttered as his vision started to blur. "I don't really remember it hurting this much…"

"Mat!" Hope shouted and was about to jump when Lightning grabbed his collar and shoved him back down.

"Don't." She said firmly as her eyes fell on Jango, a revolver clutched loosely in his hand. "You'll give him an excuse to kill you."

Mat laughed, blood dribbling down his lips as he fell to his knees.

"Come on." Mat's unfocused eyes looked at the remaining juror. "Let's prove to these fat pig politicians this worlds different then the old one. In this world we care about each othe…"

Mat fell to the side. A pool of drying blood surrounding him on the floor. He barely managed to look up at Hope and laugh a few times before his eyes closed.

"Hang on!" Jo and Maqui had jumped over down into the room. "We'll get him to a hospital."

The wrapped his arms around their necks. And hurried off with him as fast they could.

"Don't bother." Jango called as he leaned against the wall, holstering the hand gun. "He won't survive. Now let's get on with it."

The young man looked horrified at the pool of blood. And then he looked at Hope.

"Hope Estheim…" He swallowed, body shaking a little. "Hope Estheim." He looked at John, swallowing again and setting into determined posture. "Is innocent of all crimes you've put against him."

There was a moment of silence before the room filled with applause. The young man swallowed and gave the crowd a smile, knowing that he had done the right thing but regretting it all the same.

Jango stared at the man with narrowed eyes. His plans were thwarted, at least temporarily. There were however always alternatives. Jango just had to wait.

_But at least with Hope in jail…_ Jango watched as the guard led Hope away, people reaching out and patting him on the back. _I can strike at my leisure…_

* * *

Lightning was sitting on her bed absently. Hope was in jail, and there wasn't anything she could about it. Not matter how much she wanted to breaking into the jail wasn't an option right now. Not with so many guards posted around it.

And she couldn't even be with him right now because they thought she was 'conspiring against them' which she supposed she was. After all breaking someone out of jail isn't considered a normal citizens job. But Lightning wanted to be with Hope.

And now it was looking more and more like she wasn't going to get that chance.

With a sigh Lightning laid on her side and stared holes in the far wall. Slowly she sunk into a light depression, which was interrupted as a knock came from her door.

_It's probably Snow._ Lightning got out of bed, smirking at the chance to hit the brute. _And if it is I'm going to punch, teach him to not disturb me late at night._

"Snow!" Lightning opened the door and swung, her fist missing Serah's head by inches.

"Claire!" Serah jumped back, surprised by the sudden attack from her sister.

Lightning frowned at Serah. What could she possibly want? To yell at her about Hope?

_Wasn't she for me finding someone and settling down?_ Lightning blinked one. _And then she gets on me about who I love._

"Sis, can we talk?" Serah asked nervously. Lightning looked at her a few moments, making Serah squirm a little bit, and then let the door open all the way.

"Come on in." Lightning headed back towards her bed.

Serah swallowed and followed her sister in. She knew it was probably a bad time, with Mat being in the ICU and Hope in jail, but she had to get this off her chest…

"So what do you want?" Lightning remarked as she laid on her bed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." This caught Lightning off guard. "For being mad at you. I'm glad you love him and I should respect that I was just… surprised." Serah rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "It's just… I never expected you two to get married so soon. And without telling me. I guess I was kind of hurt, but I still shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's alright." Lightning smiled lightly. "I probably should have told you. But I guess I thought you might reject it." Lightning locked eyes with her sister. "I know he's younger then me, but I still love him. He's everything I'm not, everything I could have been. And he saved me, changed me, and I-I." Lightning shrugged, not quite able to define it.

"You love him." Serah hugged her sister before she could object. "I'm so happy for you!"

Lightning looked surprised at her sister. But then she slowly wrapped her own arms around Serah and hugged her back.

"Yeah, I'm happy to." Lightning admitted softly.

"Now we need to talk." Serah stood up, a mischievous gleam to her eyes. "Do you two want a boy or a girl?..."

Serah had never ran away from anything so fast in her life. And the cleaning crew had never seen a hotel room so thoroughly trashed, and Snow? He had never received a repair bill that large…

In short everyone decided that teasing Lightning about Hope was probably not a good idea…

* * *

That evening: A base on Eden's city limits.

Jango growled as he walked into the remote base. For some reason they had been requesting him all day, and he had ignored it as long as possible. But there comes a point when the insistent whining of one's soldiers cannot be ignored.

And thus Jango wound up walking down the dimly lit corridor of the rundown base. Someone was going to pay for this, and pay for it dearly.

However since Jango had as of yet to see anyone making someone pay for this annoyance was going to be difficult.

"Where are you morons!" Jango shouted, banging his fist against one of the walls hard. "When I find you I'm going to shoot your balls off."

No answer. Which may have been good since Jango was waving his gun around wildly. After all how dare such minor pawns be a pain in his rear like this?

Jango soon came to the control room, a continuous stream of profanities and death threats pouring from his mouth. What were his soldiers thinking? Hiding on him, Jango Rosch, like this? He was seriously going to kill them…

These threats were cut off as he entered the control room. It was darker than it should be, barely lit at all. But abundant light wasn't needed to see what was wrong.

Right in front of the door was half a body, cut from groin to head. Its blood had long dried into a black, sticky, mess. The other half of the body was hanging from on top of a control panel, next to a pair of headless corpses.

Jango didn't need to look long to see the room was practically covered in blood and littered with violently torn apart bodies. To a sheltered soldier like him it was sickening; he almost threw up as he staggered back out into the hall.

Jango's foot slid on the blood and he fell to his knees in front of a pair of black booted feet. Looking up slowly his eyes met a pair of cold, distant, yellow eyes. There was a steady dripping sound and Jango looked towards his saber which was slowly dripping blood unto the floor.

"I expected you hear sooner." Shade said slowly. "A shame, you might have spared some of your men a painful death."

"What are you?" Jango shook as he fell backwards on his rear, crawling backwards as fast as possible.

"Tell me what you think I am." As Shade leisurely followed his shadow fell on the man, making him look like a black shape. The only thing really visible were his almost glowing yellow eyes.

"A shadow…" Jango shrieked aloud as his back came into contact with the wall. "A demons shadow…"

"Then what are you?" Shade asked, a mirthless chuckle escaping his throat.

"I-I'm human." Jango responded, Shade just laughed harshly.

"No, you're not human." Shade raised his right arm and closed his hand into a fist.

Jango yelled as his body was lifted into the air. A sphere of darkness began to form around him as he yelled.

"No 'human' would ever put his races savior in jail and try and have him executed." Jango was being picked up into the air as the sphere surrounded him. "No, your entire blood line is tainted. It is your line that took her away from me, the one person I loved." Jango's scream was cut off as the sphere finished surrounding him, obscuring him from sight. "And for that I swear I will kill all of you."

"Please no." Jango begged, for the first time in his life real fear filling his vision.

"Begging didn't keep her alive." The sphere started to turn. "So I'm going to do what I did to your ancestor. I will tear you apart atom by atom."

An ear splitting cry filled the base. It went on for a few moments before it stopped. Shade released the fist and something like sand fell out. All that was left of the torn apart atoms of Jango's body.

"You ready?" Oran asked as he walked up behind Shade.

"Yes." Shade flicked his wrist and the blood flew off his blade. He turned his dead yellow eyes to Oran. "It is time that we purged this world of its sin."

_How far does a human break? And at what point is he no longer a person?_ Shade couldn't help but wonder if he was that far gone. _Then so be it. I will bear the sins of this world, and change it. All for you my last love…_

Can the world be changed by hate and anguish? Even if it derived of love is change ever achieved like this? Maybe it is. But can a change born of pain ever be fix the brokenness of a soul? Or are we all left alone, without hope of light?

**

* * *

(A/N)**

**Soooo…. Yeah. **

**Shade's ability is to tear the atoms away one by one. His ability's and powers revolve around atom displacement. And yes I'm sciencefying magic, get over it.**

**And before you start you may not send me hate mail about Mat. If you want to send me hate mail find something more interesting to do it over. and if it's about Mat have something constructive to say. and the only reason I'm even adding this is because a girl I know heard about what was going to happen to Mat and punched me... so yeah...  
**

**The next chapter is the start of the next round of fight scenes. The battles should be bigger and better then the ones in Oerba, and probably just as bloody. Honestly I'm starting to wonder if this should remain rated T, I mean there isn't any gore but I keep getting graphic… sorry 'bout that for those with weak stomachs. It's just how my mind works I'm afraid…**

**And I'm so excited about my next books. Don't get me wrong I still love this, but theres something about starting a new story that get's my blood pumping.**

**So… laters!**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N)**

**W-wow. Over a hundred reviews… I never thought it'd get that many, heck I was surprised at the three mark. Now I really feel the pressure to not screw up… 'gulp'**

**And it finally happened, there is someone else besides me who doesn't like this… though don't ask me who. He's a nameless reviewer, but it isn't just me… Okay I don't not like it, but I wrote it so I'm going to be hard on myself… sorry?**

**And since there are a lot of people that liked Mat (he's an OC I'll probably recycle if their's a place for him in the future) I never wrote that he was dead. He was shot and dragged off, I'm not saying anything one way or the other but if I kill someone I'll tell you.**

**Now for most of your favorite section… 'dramatic drumroll'… Reviews!**

**Thank you, AssasinZAssasin, Pookyilicous, Lyssa789, CrescendoMan, KHVenom2990, Riares, and GeneralSeig for reviewing.**

**Now the non user/non messagable reviews (Equally appreciate mind you)**

**Ventus4ever:**

**Thank you for the review.**

**I haven't killed Mat yet so don't fret. And Shade's power is something I've waited for a long time to reveal.**

**HightLynx:**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

…**I'd hate to be the person that walks through that door… 'shuders' Of course I want to know what they're expression was when they see you hanging on the door, remember to smile all creepily for them.**

**Poor square enix, I thought I had good plans (okay, chihuha attacks were not a good idea but how was I supposed to know they were hungry?) but some of this one might actually work…**

**Yes, Alex is back. Everyone needs a faithful companion, and as long as they're leaving mines on the floor a dog is as good as anything else. And don't worry, it takes a professional to sleep like Hope. And if they do ice water down the shirt (or down the pants for guys) normally does the trick. If it doesn't just flip them and the mattress out on the floor, and run fast while laughing.**

**Eh… okay maybe Lightning being that mad at Serah was again unrealistic 'sigh' I just can't seem to nail that sisterly relationship. Though since I have brothers, and my older sister is way older then me, that might have something to do with it.**

**It's not the first time I've gotten hate mail so don't worry. I tend to have thick skin so I kind of think it's amusing seeing just how angry you can make someone that sends hate mail to you. Sometimes they use bad words, or at least bad sounding words, that I never even knew.**

**Arm is okay. My wrist hurts when it's bent downwards but it's not bad. AS long as the blasted thing doesn't fall off I'll keep on trucking, and if you take the time to review I should take the time read it, but what do I know?**

**Deviljho's hatred:**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**You didn't miss it by much. Honestly I'm always surprised when someone reviews at all. A hundred is just… odd, but cool. It reminds me that people do like this and I'm way to hard on myself, well most of the time.**

**Okay, I amend it. The first four were alright, I do think I've gotten better though. But they were still good, honestly I was reading back over them and as long as I don't think about it being me who wrote it it's good… guess I'm prejudiced against myself.**

**Kami, man it's been awhile since I worked on that one. I'll start releasing chapters if your okay with monthly updates, I've got a lot on my plate and with my hands starting to hurt writing time is being limited. But I would like to continue that, even if it monthly.**

**I know, I screwed up and confused everyone. Someday I'll stop being lazy and find a beta. But I'm kind, okay really, introverted so working with people isn't easy…**

**Yes, a meeting between Fang and Beast is planned. Though I don't know if it'll be a fight yet, probably but I don't want to have a fight to death between them**

…**Amazing? Man, now way to lay on the pressure, in a good way though.**

**:**

**Glad you at least like the first four. It was originally just supposed to be a four shot so not liking the rest is alright.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nope, battering ram's don't work. Eidolon's don't work. An army of frigin ADMANTOISES doesn't work… Square Enix thigh art a tactful opponent. But alas I shall rend the rights to final fantasy from thy cold dead hands! Muhhahahaha… 'couh wheeze hack' just as soon as I stop coughing…**

"You ready?" Oran asked as he walked up behind Shade.

"Yes." Shade flicked his wrist and the blood flew off his blade. He turned his deadly yellow eyes to Oran. "It is time that we purged this world of its sin."

Oran smirked. The sense of nostalgia that filled him was intoxicating. He could almost see the short haired Shadow he once knew standing in Shade's place. But Shadow would never have been capable of their current goals. He never could kill without reason, but Shade. Shade was different. He was a man broken and hurting.

No Shadow never would have been able to really go through with this. But Shade, he was ready willing and able.

"Then purge it we shall." Oran laughed and the pair started towards the bases entrance.

"Where is Vex?" Shade asked as they stepped out into the bright night, the full moon's setting glow was illuminating Pulse in a peaceful pale blue light, much in contrast to the rising suns harsh rays.

"He went ahead. Said he'd start the chaos…" Oran's sentence was interrupted as an explosion sounded in the air and a building started to collapse, a column of debris curling into the sky.

"I see, Vex is thirty five minutes and fifteen seconds ahead of schedule." Shade observed, Oran gave him a wide eyed look.

"How did you know that?" Oran sounded amazed, Shade merely shrugged.

"Your watch is backlit, and on backwards." Oran looked and cursed when he saw that Shade was indeed right. "How exactly did you manage that by the way?"

Oran looked at Shade. He wasn't sure if that was an attempt at humor, or if he was being openly mocked. Either way he started giggling with a maniacal grin on his face.

"You are strange." Shade said without inflection, but his lips slowly curled up and his deeper, darker, laughter filled the air with Oran's high pitched, crazed, giggles.

In the distance a behemoth ran away from fright at the sound…

Break.

A thin blond haired soldier pressed his back to the corner of a building. He could hear a series of explosions coming from the street, half a war mech flew past his cover its insides mostly ripped out.

"Tiger leader." The blond said into his helmets com unit. "We've located the bogy, waiting for back up to engage."

"Roger Tiger 1." The operator, a pretty sounding female, said. "Backup will arrive in twenty seconds, can you wait until then?" There was a note of concern.

"Roger honey." The blond smiled. "When this is over my answers yes, I'll move in with you."

A delighted, very girlish, squeal filled Tiger 1's ears.

"You better survive now!" There was a threatening note to her voice.

"Of course bab…"

The blond jumped back as a claw shot around the building. A man with a deranged grin rolled around the corner, twin claws tied to his wrists and gleaming with blood in the early morning light.

Tiger 1 shouted and opened fire, his machine gun spitting out hundreds of bullets.

The man laughed like a beast and leapt unto the side of a building. The stone he touched glew and he started to back flip up it, avoiding the deadly stream of lead. Tiger 1's clip ran out after a few moments.

With a curse he ejected the clip and shoved a fresh one in, about two seconds to slow. The man leapt down from the side of the building, diving like an eagle, and slid past the blond.

"You missed…" Tiger 1 spun around and was about to depress the trigger, when his body fell apart into a pile of bloody ribbons.

"Hehehe." The man laughed as he picked up the com. "Sorry, but your still living alone."

"Who are you?" The woman screamed.

"Vexor." Vex tossed the small, blood covered, ear piece into the air. "The hellhound."

His claws slashed and the device was shredded like its owner.

Vex would have admired his handiwork for a moment, but as the sound of booted feet came from the street he couldn't help but walk towards it. He could hear their blood pulse in their weak bodies, normal plain ordinary humans. Good for nothing 'cept killing.

"Freeze!" A hundred soldiers raised guns, surrounding him in a semi circle as Vex walked form the ally.

Behind the soldiers were several velocycles with heavy armaments. A war mech, shinning a bright white in its scorpion like glory. And in the distance a large air ship was descending.

"What was that shit face?" Vex's body hunched over, making him look like some kind of man wolf. "Die?"

The ground under Vex's feet shot into the sky as it made a pillar. The soldiers opened fire as thousand of pointed concrete spikes blasted out of the pillar. The ground soldiers were violently torn apart, losing all manner of limbs as the spikes pierced their bodies.

The velocycle's were unaffected and flew at him. There heavy guns blew holes easily in the light concrete.

Of course Vex wasn't going to do so easily. He leapt from the pillar, moving at near sonic speeds, and passed by both velocycles tossing gravel onto them as he went. The velocycles started to turn towards him when rock spikes tore them apart, leaving nothing but explosions where they had once been.

As Vex descended the war mech fired a beam from its tail. Vex brought up his left claw and slashed into the beam.

The energy beam reflected off his claws in all directions. Gouging deep trenches in the earth and cutting a sky scraper in half.

The war mech activated its booster and leapt away from the falling building rubble and towards Vex. Its buzz saw claws moved forward fast. Vex's response was to stab his claws forwards.

The saws made a terrible screeching noise as they hit his claws. And then the broke, metal splinters flying in all directions as Vex ran past the now broken saw.

"Oh come on." Vex punched into the war mechs head as its face plate pulled back for its wave cannon. "These things used to be so much tougher in the war!"

A pillar of earth came up from under the war mech and flipped it unto its back. The beam discharge and cut through a hospital. Vex grabbed the machine and used its wave cannon like a sword to collapse the occupied hospital, relishing the distant screams of its occupants.

"Actually scratch that, a beam from the war wouldn't have done that." A spire of earth impaled the war mech and twisted through the air in a loopy de loop before crushing it on the side of a building. "Maybe the drivers were better?" The war mech blew up; human blood rained from the side of the building and fell around, but not on, Vex.

Vex giggled and walked down the street. He would soon be where the civilians were being evacuated to. From there he would kill them, drawing the brunt of the military force this way. With the army focused on him Oran could kill the L'Cie and Shade could grab Hope.

At least that was the plan Vex was told. In truth the crazed male figured his comrades would try and not kill the L'Cie. After all this grand chance was only afforded them because of those L'Cie, having a little mercy towards them sense didn't it?

Actually Vex didn't care either way. No what he cared about was the stream of civilians being escorted to the shelter by armed guards.

"Oh yes! This is my lucky day!" Vex declared he ran at them.

Normally a human can only run so fast. But by canceling the friction on the ground he was running on Vex could move so much faster, and he had so much more maneuverability since he could turn friction on and off on the ground.

So it was surprising, to say the least, for the guards when they saw a human move at them faster than a velocycle.

"It's one of the terrorists, open fire!" The leader shouted.

"Roger!"

The air was filled with bullets, all heading towards Vex. However as Vex's eyes caught sight of the lead shells he wasn't worried.

Especially as he shot to the side without losing any speed. And then straight back at them. This instant change of direction, without loss of his incredible speed, shocked the soldiers as it probably should.

However as he plowed into the first of their ranks, sending a pair of dismembered arms into the air, they recovered and fired at him. Vex's body easily twisted around the shells as he came at them.

His sword cut through a rifle, from tip of barrel to the back of the but, and its user leaving the man half of what he used to be, literally. From there Vex spin kicked the next man in the squadron, who was standing maybe two feet away.

His foot moved so fast it burst through the bullet proof, which is really just bullet resistant, vest the man wore and exited out the other side of his chest.

"He's a demon." A civilian shrieked as the entire herd of them stopped to watch, how typical of humans.

However as Vex plowed through the other five soldiers in this way they decided, like any scared human eventually does, to run.

Vex sniggered as he picked up a pair of the heavy machine guns the soldiers had, why did they carry them in two hands anyways? They were so light, and fired into the retreating crowd.

It was more like a massacre than anything else. As bullets danced in bright streaks through the air the people they touched danced the jerky, quick, dance of death before falling into a self made pool of red.

Vex thought it was funny laughed harder as most the crowd danced at his guns command. But simultaneous clicks made him frown.

Vex looked down at the guns and pulled the triggers a few more times experimentally. Nope, they were still making that infernal sound. Vex never could reload a gun, he almost couldn't aim one either, so he most certainly didn't know what to do with the click, click, noise they were making. Well except to shred them into metal shrapnel, which he did joyously.

"Why do people have to make killing more complicated?" Vex spat at the spent guns, or the pieces of the spent guns if you want to be politically correct. "Just give everyone a knife and see who lives!"

Vex's frown ceased as he saw a white woman dragging a scared black kid into the alley and away from him. A yellow bird peeked out of the kid's afro as he ran behind the pink haired woman.

_Pink hair?_ Vex tried to remember where he had seen pink hair before.

And when he couldn't he just chased the two with a grin. He caught up with them as they ran out into the street on the other side.

"What's the rush?" Vex kicked the back of the woman's knee. The joint gave out with a dull, sharp, crack and she fell to the ground gasping, and clutching her bloated belly.

_Is she fat or something?_ Vex thought as he saw her round belly. _Guess it won't matter long…_

"I'll end this misery for you." Vex brought his right fist back behind his head. "This misery called life!"

Vex was about to plunge his claw into the women when the kid got in his way, arms spread wide as he defiantly stared up at Vex. The sharp claw stopped, the tip just barely digging into the middle of the kids nose.

"I won't let you hurt miss Serah." He said, voice filled with such bravery and defiance most grown men would be impressed.

"What's your name kid?" Vex smirked down at the black boy.

"Dajh, Dajh Katzroy." The boy exclaimed.

"Would you die to protect her Dajh?" Vex's claw was still pressed into the boys nose.

"Yes." Dajh declared, Vex grinned broader.

"Dajh don't." Serah, that was her name wasn't it?, grabbed Dajh's shoulder and shook her head. "Go, please…"

"No." The boy, Dajh, was stubborn. A waste really.

"Then so be it!" Vex brought his fist back and was about to impale the boy when a gunshot echoed through the air. Vex moved his head minutely and the lead shell flew past him. "What? Is that it…?" He was interrupted as an explosion of fire sent him flying across the street, away from Dajh and Serah.

"Dajh!" Vex impacted a storefront and burst through the glass, coming to a tumbling stop and glaring out into the street.

"Daddy!" Dajh ran to a taller black man, Sazh.

Yes Shade had told him about that one. Then the blond must be Snow. Yes, with that build he would have to be…

"So you must be Sazh and Snow." Vex called as he lumbered to his feet. "I have to say, I'm impressed. You must really love them to call forth your power like that."

"Serah, Dajh go." Snow's face and voice was devoid of his normal humor, instead there was a deadly gleam in his eyes directed at the man who tried to hurt his wife. "We'll take care of this."

"Snow…" Serah reached a hand to touch Snow's shoulder, but Dajh pulled her hand and practically dragged the pregnant woman away.

"Don't worry mister Snow I'll protect her." Dajh promised, Snow smiled over his shoulder and gave Dajh thumbs up.

"You better." He even managed a hero laugh and grin. "I'm counting on you little man."

"Just like you counted on mister Hope?" Dajh couldn't help but ask, Hope was something of a hero to him.

"Yeah, except I know you'll do a better job." Sazh shook his head as Snow said this.

"Don't worry about us." Sazh called. "We'll catch up in a few minutes."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you to big guy."

And with that Dajh dragged Serah to safety while Vex slowly pulled himself out of the store front and walked towards them.

"Hey Sazh can you feel it?" Snow's right arm was slowly being covered in a thick layer of ice.

"Yeah." A pellet of fire was at the end of both of his gun barrels. "Brings back memories, doesn't' it."

"Heh, you won't remember anything for long." Vex's claws glinted in the early morning light. "None of you will, not as the new dawn approaches. You will all die!"

Vex shot at the pair, body moving as fast as possible. Snow ran forwards, swinging his fist at Vex's head.

Steel claw and ice fist met. A crunching sound, almost like bone, erupted as Snow's fist sent Vex reeling backwards.

The nimble Vex did however land on his feet, only to start weaving left and right to avoid the exploding balls of flame Sazh was shooting.

_Shit._ Vex leapt away from Snow as he charged in behind a fire ball. _Alone they would be nothing._ Vex barely landed before he was sent airborne by an almost direct hit from the fire. _But together they are quite formidable, but so am I!_

Vex twisted in the air cast his arms out to either side. Spheres of brown energy formed in his hands as he descended towards the ground, a fire ball passing within inches of his head.

"Be gone!" Vex's legs touched the ground and his knees bent, hands slamming into the dirt.

The earth shook and spikes burst forth, traveling quickly towards Sazh and Snow.

Snow pulled his frozen fist back and slammed it into the ground. A blade of ice burst forwards and intercepted the stone spikes, sending ice and stone shrapnel in all directions.

Sazh took the expected approach and rolled out of the way. As he rolled the spikes grew and twisted, heading at him like spears. However Sazh wasn't one to die so easily.

The old man depressed the trigger of his guns in unison. A wave of heat energy melted the spikes, hot magma dripping all around, but not on, him.

"Is that the best you've…" Snow started.

He was interrupted as the ground bellow him burst open. Vex was laughing as he jumped out and sent a savage kick towards Snow.

Vex's booted foot hit square in the chest, however despite the incredible speed it barely moved Snow an inch.

"What…!" Snow punched Vex before the beast like male could escape.

The blow was solid and hit him across the face. With a scream of pain Vex's body twirled through the air. Only to smash hard into a street lamp, leaving a dent in it, before falling on his hands and knees.

"Had enough yet?" Snow flashed his hero grin at the downed man.

"Heh, trust me." A wave of brown energy emanated from where his hands were. "I've just begun to kill."

The ground in all directions was torn apart and sent flying like it was a wave in the ocean. Snow and Sazh barely managed to jump, duck and trip their way around the debris.

"Is that the best you've got?" Snow taunted as the ground settled back to being ground, the only problem with his taunt was that Vex was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?"

Sazh looked around quickly; this was a dangerous man so they couldn't let their guard down. However Sazh was shocked at what he saw.

Vex was standing on the side of a sky scraper, the impaled body's of civilians forming something like a deathly heart around him.

"Up there!" Sazh shouted as his guns became a rifle. "I've got this one hero."

Sazh pulled the trigger. For the span of a standard blink nothing happened. And then a flaming energy beam, glowing red like blood with yellow veins running through it, erupted from the end of the gun heading straight for Vex, who looked at it and smirked.

The beam hit and the sky scraper, from the midway point up, began to melt. Magma like slag rained down as the smell of burnt or burning bodies filled the air. Sazh didn't feel good about destroying those bodies, but if it got Vex then it would have been worth it.

"Oh yeah!" However as a shadow leapt out of the magma and cast a shadow on the sun killing Vex was apparently not what happened. "Sun burst baby!"

Sazh caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye, a blood red glimmer.

"Snow do something!" Sazh slid next to Snow as the blond saw it to.

The sky was filled with fast moving red glimmers. All headed towards them.

"This is going to hurt!"

The ground seemed to explode as a dust cloud filled the air. The first hundred thousand, of several billion, crystallized blood shards had hit the ground. As the rest of that billion impacted the air whole city blocks were destroyed.

As Vex landed in the debris cloud, boots crunching on what had once been someone's watch, he laughed loudly.

"Oh man, that was so good!" Vex's laughing slowly died down into giggles, and then ceased completely with a last heavy breath. "But I guess the L'Cie are just shit's like the rest of us…"

Vex was interrupted as a ball of fire impacted his chest. Skin melted and bone was turned to slag as the flaming bullet burst through the right side of his body. Curling smoke from sizzled skin was tinted red as blood flew from the wound.

"What the hell?" Vex fell backwards with a final thud.

"Guess we got him." Snow said as his ice shield broke apart, millions of blood crystals falling to floor with the ice shards.

"Yeah." Sazh performed what every gun man wants to do once; he blew the smoke off the end of his barrel.

As the blood fragments had descended and debris were kicked into the air Snow had formed an ice shield around them. And while how he did it, freezing the water in the air in a spherical shape around them, escaped him he did know it worked.

Well mostly. Snow pulled a large shard out of his bicep, wincing as he saw blood leak from the wound.

"Now we need to get back to the prison." Snow dropped the crystal to the ground. "We need to bust Hope before Oran does…"

"Sorry…" Sazh and Snow turned to see a Vex, with a soccer ball sized hole in his chest, standing up shakily. "You all have to die…" He took a staggering step forward through the clearing dust cloud. "For what you did to me. For making me this way…" The barest hint of his ribs could be seen as his flesh tried to settle around his now less then supported upper body. "For making me kill… I'll kill you all, poetic justice isn't it?"

A brown sphere surrounded Vex. Nearby smoke and rubble was being sucked into its mass, the sphere glowing ever brighter.

"I am the decay in your bones." A beast like voice was emanating from within the sphere. "The great taker and manipulator of laws." The tips of two massive claws pierced the sphere. "And cast out of the makers domain. I am." The sphere burst and green feathers surrounded a ferocious form. "Hasmal, The maker's wrath!"

Hasmal's lower body was made of machine like animal legs. With small feet and beautifully curved brown metal with an intricate black engraving. The leg, from the foot to the knee, curved slightly backwards, much like a big car resting on its haunches. The thigh, unlike the small feet and thin shin bone, was wide and broad and spoke of incredible strength.

The upper body was thin and organic, made of a dark brown hide spotted with black. A massive tattoo rested from the middle of Hashmal's chest and had the graceful form of a lion, complete with flowing main. His arms carried the black lines of the flowing main down unto the elbow. The elbow looked like the arm from there down had been cut off savagely leaving two long mechanical claws in their place.

Though what would strike on the most about Hasmal would be his face. A crown that looked like two might horns rested on his head. The nose was elongated like a lions and as he grinned rows and rows of deadly, gleaming white, teeth were revealed. Though this was nothing like the flowing maim of hair.

It covered his face like a beard and billowed out behind him. It was white but as it moved specks of red and yellow made it look more like a raging inferno.

"Now hold on a second!" Sazh shouted, putting his hands in the air. "Tell me since when do people turn into giant lion things!" Sazh shot Snow a dirty look as the blond laughed.

"Since when do people on the purge train start a riot. Get turned into L'Cie. Survive hell for months on end and then return to Cocoon and destroy it?" Snow countered.

"That's…" Sazh shook his head and looked at the now laughing, deep and evil laughing, Hashmal. "Quite the point actually. When did you get smart?" Snow had his hero grin on.

"I've always been this smart, you just haven't noticed until now."

Hasmal didn't give them a chance to keep talking. Instead he charged, claws held at either side ready to strike.

Sazh ran to the side, firing his pistols the whole way. Snow went left, freezing both his arms in preparation to strike.

They both narrowly avoided the claws. Once Hashmals long, deadly, blades dug into the ground there was a bomb like explosion. Rock chunks and buried water pipes were ripped into the sky, the clear liquid of the city's water supply spraying into the air and down unto the fighters.

Sazh opened up with his pistols. The exploding rounds struck all along Hashmal's side, but did nothing.

"Roxxor!" Hasmal swung his claw to the side and a sphere of green energy flew from their tips.

Sazh fired into the energy ball and it erupted into a storm of stone shards. They blow small holes in his lower stomach and tore a penny wide gash in his thigh.

"Gah!" Sazh screamed and hit the ground, shaking in pain.

"You're not going to get away with that!" Snow leapt into the air and as he swung his right fist an ice spike extended from the edge of his knuckle.

"You think you have a choice?" Hasmal's claw shot forward and slashed the ice into pieces.

Snow twisted his body and avoided a slash of Hashmals claws. The blonds' feet hit the ground and, in a show of agility uncharacteristic for Snow, he back flipped.

As his foot left the ground an ice blade shot forwards. The blade hit and knocked Hashmal backwards, but didn't seem to hurt him.

"Die, pitiful human." The tip of Hashmal's claw touched the concrete.

Rock spikes shout out from under Snow and would have ripped his body apart had a flaming energy ball not destroyed them. The spikes turned into slag and harmlessly splattered the ground.

"I thought you were dead." Hasmal growls as he see Sazh run up next to Snow.

"Just realized, I can use fire to cauterize wounds." The old man smirks at his genius. "Besides." Pistols become a rifle. "You tried to hurt my boy, and I don't care if you're a Fal'Cie I won't let you get away with it!"

A beam of energy hit Hasmal square in the chest. His body was picked up and thrown through the remains of a sky scraper.

"You think that got him?" Snow asked as he settled into a fighting posture.

"No." Sazh admitted. "But I think it at least hurt him, right?"

Sazh and Snow tensed as the whole earth seemed to shake, all the building's for a mile around them started to collapse under it.

"Or maybe he's still fine." Snow sighed. "Alright, now I'm serious!"

"You weren't being serious before?" Sazh wanted to smack Snow in the back of the head, like they did on his favorite crime show, but seeing as he needed both hands to keep his rifle in hand whacking Snow would have to wait.

"It is time to suffer the maker's wrath!" Both men looked up to see Hashmal seeming to float under the sun.

His body was covered in a green aura as he descended at supersonic speeds.

"We're going to die!" Snow pushed his arms forwards at Hashmal and spikes fired from his palms.

"Not yet we aren't!" Sazh fired another beam, which bounced off Hashmals green cloak.

"Oh shit!"

Transport bound for Eden.

"Cat sit the hell down!" Beast ordered, clonking the younger girl on the head. "We'll get there when get there!"

"But Shade could be hurt!" Cat was near tears. "I have to help him Beast!"

_Damn, what do I do? Fang you were so much better at this then me…_ Beast sighed and leaned back against the metal wall, taking a swig of beer as he went. _I guess it doesn't matter much. I'll make you come back to us, that's a promise._

"He won't die." Beast stated firmly. "He's got too much heart for that."

Cat frowned and looked away from Beast. She wanted to argue that he could be hurt and dying alone right then, but Shade… he wasn't going to be gone that easily.

No. Shade wasn't going to die. Not when he had someone who loved him this much.

"Beast what do I say to him when I see him?" Cat looked away from her muscled leader, instead suddenly finding her toes the most interesting things in the world. "I mean if I just say I love you he'll laugh at me, right?"

Beast sighed, for what felt like the thousandth time that day. What was he supposed to say? Of course he'll laugh at you, but actually since he's a heartless bastard he'd probably cut you in half and tell you he doesn't care? Or should he say, of course he'll say yes! How could he not say yes to someone as cute as you!

No, definitely not the second one. Someone as tough looking as Beast saying that would be… weird. But also hurt that killer reputation Beast had been working on.

But one look at Cat's almost crying eyes and he knew he should say something…

"Just tell him what you feel." Beast looked out the window, bored. "If he doesn't except you because he doesn't want you to get hurt then make him except you. If he doesn't except you because you don't think he loves you back then let it be, but kick the bastard in the groin first. No one turns down my youngest sister and gets away with it after all."

_I wonder how many big brothers would give that advice to their youngest sister?_ Beast thought curiously._ It sounds rather violent for advice to give to a girl… especially one who'll do just what you said…_

Beast was pulled from his thoughts as Cat hugged him.

"Thank you." She was crying, but Beast thought they were happy tears. "I know he likes me, and I'll make him admit it to!" She grinned at Beast, that predatory grin that all of the Yun clan was known for.

"Good, I'd hate for my sisters first to not care at all about her." Beast looked out the window again, and froze. "What the hell?"

Cat looked out the window as well and gaped.

Smoke seemed to be engulfing the whole city. Rising from a massive crater at its side.

"What… happened?"

Break

Everything was black. Are we dead? Did I die back there? How could I, I have so much to live for. Like Hope's wedding and my kid! I don't want to die…

But it feels so peaceful. And cool, way better then that hot feeling there was a second ago. It really hurt…

"Daddy!" "Honey!"

"What happened?"

Snow and Sazh were laying in a massive crater the size of several city blocks. Everything was destroyed, except the beaten patch of concrete they were laying on. It was like something had blocked the attack…

"Their alive!" Serah exclaimed as she hugged Snow tightly.

"Of course we… ow! Skin's raw!" Snow declared as the barest touch sent pain coursing through his veins.

"Daddy!" Dajh hugged Sazh, who didn't cringe, and then stood up and crossed his arms sternly. "You said you'd be right behind us daddy! You should always do what you say, right?"

"Heh." Sazh reached up and wiped a tear from his eye, he thought he was going to die and never see Dajh again. "Your right, a man should always do what he says…" Sazh extended his hands for another hug.

"Daddy…" Dajh hugged him and started crying. "I thought you were going to die, don't ever, ever, do that again daddy! I love you too much."

"It's okay." Snow and Serah were fondly watching the exchange between father and son, looking forward to when they would have their own exchanges like that with their kid. "I'm not going anywhere…"

"Hehe." Snow and Sazh's head's both jerked to the side.

Laying down in the pit bellow was Vex. His body was decaying right before their eyes, the flesh on his legs turning pale, then sickly green, and then just falling off altogether.

"I'm jealous." Vex's voice was weak, and his eyes were soft as he raised his hand up to look at the still healthy flesh. "I remember my family. I killed them all at a Fal'Cie's command." A mirthless laugh as Vex's hand fell to the ground, his elbow decaying and offering the limb no more support. "I really wanted to see the new world. Where everything would die and be reborn…" His stomach and chest collapsed into dust, leaving a dirty skeleton behind. "I would have gotten to see them again." Vex's eyes looked up at Sazh and Snow as his neck turned to dust. "Is that so wrong? Missing someone so much you'd do anything to see them again?"

"No." Snow looked down seriously at Vex. "It's not. But I think we should live for now, build a new family with our friends. Friends are the family you choose…"

"And I think we have the best family then." Sazh added.

"Shade, Oran, Ventus…" His lips, now turning green, curled up into a regretful smile. "I had the best family to…"

Vex's bones and flesh turned to dust. Snow and Sazh looked down at it somberly as a wind picked it up and scattered his ashes into the sky, where they would watch over pulse for a time before settling into eternal slumber.

"I kind of feel sorry for him." Sazh said as he tried to stand, only to fall back to his knee as he realized he wasn't physically capable of it right now. "What happened?" Sazh groaned.

Serah gave Dajh a smile.

"Dajh did. He put up this force field like thing around you two. He saved both of you." Dajh blushed at Serah's compliment. "But I guess it didn't completely save you…"

"Don't worry; this is nothing for a hero!" Snow tried to stand, but his shin made a cracking sound and he fell to his face.

"Our battles over hero." Sazh laid down on the ground and stared up into the sky, Vex's ashes glinting a passionate green in the almost noon sunshine.

"What about Hope?" Snow looked defiantly at Sazh, who snorted.

"Don't worry." Sazh smiled peacefully, it was like him and Snow were at the end of a long journey. Ready to rest and wait for another day to fight. "Hope can take care of us better then we can take care of him." Snow grinned.

"I guess Hope and Light are a classic combination." Snow laughed at his own joke, and then turned to Serah. "Come on, I want to be there when Hope kicks these guy's asses!..."

Is anyone ever born evil? Or are they made that way? If the world had just a little bit more love would people be hateful, and would they die? Vex's death is one of many, but who's life will it change as the blood red new dawn approaches.

Again the only question anyone can think of, will there be any alive to see this new dawn? Or will we all die in its wake?

Makers Domain: Door of souls

"…Gig I'm telling it's left!" Cloud shouted angrily at Gilgamesh.

"No master!" Gilgamesh shook his head left and right vigorously. "It is right! Trust me, I am you loyal Eidolon and I can affirm this is the way we came in."

"Do you mean we turned right when we came in? Because if so then from this angle right would be left." Cloud rubbed his eyes, sometimes Gilgamesh was frustrating to work with. "And what do we do if we wind up going the wrong way?"

"A real man never gives up!" Gilgamesh declares, left hand over his heart while his right makes a fist dramatically in the air.

Cloud blinks once, then twice, at Gilgamesh. Sometimes Cloud couldn't get his brain to accept that this, this 'thing,' was his Eidolon. The ultimate evolution of his self.

"I wonder what you would do if your master was a women?" Cloud mutters, not aware he said that aloud.

"Master I didn't know!" Gilgamesh looks everywhere but at Cloud. "I always just assumed you were a male, with your daughters calling you dad and that beautiful wife you had… Please forgive; I will modify my words to reflect this new discovery! A real man…woman…er human? Never gives up!"

Cloud stopped rubbing his eyes and fixed Gilgamesh with most tired, about-to-kick-your-frigin-rear, look that he had ever delivered to anyone. And it caused the large Eidolon to shiver and step away from him. As he should.

"Is there anything between your helmet but air?" Cloud sounded doubtful there actually was.

"Master, mistress? My brains know no equal!" Gilgamesh pounded his chest once, hard. "So fear not as we go right!..."

"Cloud." Both men froze at a calm, maybe slightly tired, voice spoke from behind them.

"Kami-sama." Cloud said as he looked behind him. "How nice to see you…"

Kami was dressed in white robes; no part of his face could be seen. Instead gold inlays, in the most intricate designs possible, wove around his robes.

"Kami-sama." Gilgamesh bowed slightly.

"Clairence, Gilgamesh." Kami sounded like he was smiling, or laughing at them. "Would you mind telling me why the door of souls is torn wide open?"

"Well you see…" Gilgamesh started, but stopped when Cloud raised a hand for silence.

"My daughter is in trouble." Cloud swallowed as he looked down at the ground. "And I want to be there for her, just this once. She finally found someone she loves, and if I don't go then she might lose him…"

Cloud was about to say more when Kami reached out a white gloved hand and put it on Cloud's shoulder.

"I know." Kami patted his shoulder before stepping back. "Go with my blessing. But next time ask, because you're fixing the door when you get back, both of you."

Gilgamesh and Cloud smiled at him.

"Thank you Kami-sama." And with that they started down the right twisting path, cutting a path through and endless length of grass. Kami laughed aloud, a beautiful sound, and turned his back on the men, heading towards the door of souls.

"Oh and it's the other way, Cloud was right."

In distance a loud 'I told you so!' followed by a quite 'Crap' could be heard. Followed by Kami's loud happy laugh.

**(A/N)**

**I don't think it's the best fight scene I've ever had, but hopefully it wasn't to bad.**

**Honestly I threw out at least a dozen drafts on this chapter. Because I had three important, long, fights with three different groups of characters. So how do you write that? The approach I feel will work out the best is to concentrate on each one individually. I don't know if ya'll like this, but for now I'll try it. If you've got a problem tell me and I'll see what I can do, but I think this will turn out better.**

**And here we go, some more Cloud and Gilgamesh. I think I'm keeping Gilgamesh in character, but I'm not totally sure so 'shrug.' And we get a glimpse of Kami. If you speak Japanese, as long as I spelled it right, you'll know who it is. If you don't well for this book it doesn't matter. When I get around to writing Kami then it will, but for now not so much.**

**Chapters will probably have a eight day production now. I'll try to keep it to seven but with hands I may not be able to, very sorry.**

**Anyways good night for now, I'll see you next chapter…**

**Laters!**


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N)**

**Evening. Here we are with chapter twenty four. Man, I can't believe we've gone this far. This is definitively the longest thing I've ever written.**

**I have to say, I actually like this chapter. Everything's starting to come together now and I'm getting really into this. Though I do have a correction to make. Last chapter Accept and Except were used interchangeably a few times in the last chapter. Thank you Riaries for pointing this out.**

**Thank you CrescendoMan, AssasinZAssasin, Pookyilicous, Saranghayo, GeneralSeig and Riaries for reviewing.**

**Final Fantasy Addict:**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Though I'm not sure Sephiroth would go along with my plan to take over Square Enix…**

**Deviljho's Hatred:**

**Thank you for reviwing.**

**It was a fitting quote.**

**Hashmal fit Vex's fighting style more then the others, at least in my opinion, so I went with that. Sorry he had so little screen time, but I'm glad he was alright in the end.**

**Kami will be updated as I write, about monthly since I have a lot on my plate right now. But I really enjoy writing it (By way it's HopeXLightning as the pairing)**

**I remember the first Disgaea for the PS2. I played the tar out of that game, and still haven't beaten it. I got the third one (skipped number 2) and yet again I haven't beaten it. But anyting with 999(Or was it 9999?) levels is going to take a long time. Twilight jokes are fine and I may get crucified for this but I wasn't a fan of the series, there are better vampire books. And werewolves should be way more awesome then in the movies… but that's just me.**

**Hope (dang you Square!) you enjoy the laptop when you get it.**

**And the waits over! (Sounded way cooler in my head)**

**HightLynx:**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Howdy. **

**You'll figure it out. Someday there is a door that you will stick to, and you'll scare the crap out of some poor soul…**

**Something tells me you're a prankster… can't say much. I would be to, but the people I have to prank are smarter then I am… and pranking smart people just doesn't normally work out. And uh be polite and don't eat onions there's nothing worse then the smell of onion breath when you first wake up.**

**Generally I agree with cussing. You can call someone a bastard, but it takes effort to insult someone in such a way that they don't know your insulting them. Trust me it's way funnier to get a call from your best friend three hours after you've insulted him because he just now figured out what you were saying. (okay, I'm smart to but I don't like to act like I am)**

**Why would I hate you for being young? I'm not that old myself, seventeen since last September. Besides your interesting, and I like talking to interesting people. Age generally isn't a problem… unless your talking about computers to a seventy year old person who isn't tech savy… trust me, it doesn't work out.**

**Aye, the arm's still functional. 'Long as the limb doesn't fall off it's fine. and being a guy I've dropped that blasted Fushigi on far more… painful things…**

…**Remind me not to make you my enemy… poor square enix, they have no idea who they're messing with.**

**I like writing fight scenes, though I have a feeling I'm a tad gruesome sometimes. And you have hope for Mat…**

**Jonathan:**

**Thank you for the review, glad you like it.**

**Jonathan Moore:**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Don't worry, I intend to finish this piece.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I own Square Enix? No. Do they own Final Fantasy XIII? Yes… but they better watch out, I'll get 'em someday…**

* * *

"Jo get down!" Lightning yelled as she pushed Jo down bellow the desk, just in time for the younger women to avoid her head being ripped open by automatic gun fire. "Steve, Reiner flank those bastards!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lightning and her squadron were in the main entrance of the prison. Passing through the opening office on their way to break Hope out.

With the warning bells and the call for soldiers to come to the front lines it meant that Hope could be busted out of jail before Shade got to him.

"Shit! Jo, Maqui, Grenade!" Of course as Lightning rolled over the desk, narrowly avoiding the grenades pellet sized shrapnel, she realized that something had gone wrong.

The moment they stepped into the room men in black Guardian Corp uniforms had opened fire from above. Kneeling down behind the clear glass, though bullet resistant glass, guard rails of the upstairs cat walks and started shooting.

"We're alive boss." Jo pulled her handgun, a revolver that weighed no less the a hundred pounds, from its holster on the small of her back and fired at the would be grenadier. "Can't say the same for him though."

The bullet, bigger round then two of a man's fingers put together, burst through the not-so bullet proof glass. The soldier jerked to the side as his the left side of his chest exploded outwards, spraying the wall and walkway with his dark red blood.

"Reiner, Justin covering fire. Steve, Ryan secure our exit. Jo, Maqui we're heading up top." Lightning shouted as she rolled through a bullet storm, one round impacting her shoulder pauldron and turning into a led pancake before falling away harmlessly. "Move it."

"Yes ma'am!" Lightning soldiers respond in unison.

Justin flips a table over in the back of the room. He plants his heavy machine gun down on it and opens fire. The bullets are chucked out of the gun in a wide arc as he moves it back and forth, keeping a few of the enemy's down.

Reiner meanwhile fires precise shots from next to his comrade. His powerful rifles rounds turn guns into splinters as heavy metal shells impact cheaply made weapons.

"Good shot." Justin said with admiration.

"I'm just getting started." Reiner grinned and tapped the trigger, firing the second targets were lined up. "Wait until the adrenaline gets pumping, we'll get way better!"

The two men briefly paused in their firing as Lightning flipped over their table. Her pink tresses flowing in the air like some otherworldly water. Then she landed behind them and was heading up the stairs.

"Hope…" Reiner shook his head, cheeks flushed, and started firing, considerably faster. "That Lucky Bastard!"

Jo and Maqui were right behind Lightning. Maqui clutched his semi automatic rifle, set to burst fire, to his chest as he ran through the inaccurate streams of bullets.

"Jump over the first step, Claymore." Lightning instructed as an agile, graceful flip sent her flying halfway up the long stair case and over the nearly invisible trip wire.

"Easy for you to say." Jo muttered before grabbed Maqui by the base of the neck. "He'd never make it on his own." With a grin she threw Maqui like a rag doll up the stairs.

The screaming, like a little girl, Maqui flew past Lightning and hit the landing hard. His body settled into an upside down position, legs hanging over the railing, and he fired a few surprisingly well aimed burst into the two soldiers at the landing.

With a quick clack-clack-clack Maqui's first burst interred the man's side at an angel. Maqui's bullets bounced off a rib, speared a heart, and chipped his spine as the man fell sideways over the railing.

The second man started shooting even as he was bringing the weapon to bear on Maqui. However as three bullets entered his throat, snapping his spine, the man's body just jerked and crumpled ungracefully to the ground.

"Have you been practicing?" Jo asked as she helped Maqui up to his feet.

"I have to keep up with you and the boss somehow." Maqui grinned at Jo.

The two would have stared into one another's eyes for a few moments Longer if Lightning hadn't elbowed Maqui in the side of the head.

"Come on, you two go left and clear it. I can handle the right." And with that the soldier took off.

"She doesn't wait for anything, does she?" Maqui asked Jo, who was already taking off as Lightning had instructed.

"No, and neither do I!"

Lightning flipped her gunblade into blade form as two black clad soldiers turned towards her. One took a knee and the pair opened fire with automatic weapons.

A surge of electrical energy shot through Lightning's body and the bullets seemed to move so slowly. Everything was slowing down to Lightning, white bolts of energy arced across her body flashing faster than light.

"So this…"

Lightning disappeared from sight.

"Is what you must feel like…"

The soldier's bodies jerked as they both started to come apart. Head's rolling down their falling backs to land sickeningly at Lightning's feet.

"Hope." A half dozen soldiers raised weapons at her, forgetting completely about her men. "It makes my stomach hurt really bad."

Lightning, ironically enough, had arcing bolts of lightning traveling across her body. Casting the lithe woman in a celestial glow, her hair like an eerily red halo.

"She's a Next!" A soldier yelled. "Fire!"

A field of electricity sprung from Lightning's body. The gun rounds, once they hit the field, stopped suddenly and were repelled backwards.

Soldiers fell left and right as their bodies were shredded by their own rounds. All except one, who had a red stripe along his chest, were killed in the first exchange.

"Lightning, your names fitting." The man's rifle flipped down into a long heavy blade. "I am Ricktor. AMP enhanced soldier. I've always wanted to fight you."

Lightning smirked and pointed the tip of her blade his way. The field shrunk down around Lightning and covered her blade in an almost too bright to look at electrical field.

"Then you better hurry. I'm here to rescue my husband and I don't want to spend any more time then necessary away from him." Ricktor nodded and charged.

Blades met in a flurry of blows and sparks. Ricktor's armor had a constant whirring sound and Lightning recognized the occasional glimpse of a blue field on his body.

Whatever he was using was way better then the AMP pauldron Lightning had from her days as a L'Cie. However not as good as Lightning herself was.

Lightning's sword flashed through the air from Ricktor's side. Ricktor blocked the blade, but when Lightning's foot suddenly appeared on his chest he didn't have time to react. A burst of lightning shot from her foot and sent Ricktor slamming into the far wall with a shrill scream. His body crushed through concrete and steel alike as his armor started to fall off in electrified flakes.

Lightning grinned at the man. Now she would be able to protect Hope again… Which was when she noticed blood was seeping through her stomach. Lightning looked down and cringed as she felt her belly button ring shock her. The silver ring fell from under her shirt to the ground, black and mangled.

"I just…" Lightning fell to a knee. "Electrified myself…" Then to her hands and knees, intense pain wracked her body as a few drops of blood fell from her stomach.

A bark and Lightning felt something licking her side. She opened her mouth to protest, when the dog like Alex ran between her legs and knocked her hands out from under her. Lightning would have fallen, if Alex's back was there to rest on.

"I can carry myself mutt." Lightning muttered, but Alex shook his head and ran down the stairs.

"We'll cover you boss." Jo said as she and Maqui came up on either side of her. "After all we wouldn't want to be on the end of something like that last blow…" Lightning snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You're all idiots…" Lightning shook her head and stood up off the dog. "Come on, we have someone to save."

"You could say we have someone's Hope to save…" Maqui was punched, twice, for that one.

* * *

New Eden streets.

"Hello, If I could please have your attention." A man with long white hair called as he jumped atop a cart full of fresh produce, the strawberry's squishing under his booted feet. "If you could listen to me for a moment." A long sniper like rifle was in his hands, which he slung over shoulder as some of the civilians in this safety zone looked up at him.

A few soldiers glanced his way. And they froze, when they started to suspect just who this was.

"I would like to start off by informing you all that I'm a terrorist. As a matter of fact one of my men is responsible for the mass evacuation, so if you want to run from your safe zone thingy here I wouldn't blame you." Blank stares were all he was greeted with, Oran's lips curled upward. "You see we are here to retrieve Hope Estheim so he can help me destroy every last one of you pathetic creatures. So if you would all commit suicide right now you would save me a lot of trouble…" No one moved, just looked shocked. "what no takers?" Oran shrugged, and then said darkly. "Your loss."

The cart under Oran's feet exploded and a thousand thin crystal spikes shot into the crowd. The soldiers raised weapons and opened fire as a sea of civilians were impaled, body's ripped apart by innumerable crystal needles.

Oran smirked as the bullets came at him. The air around him flashed silver for brief seconds, bullets deflected off of invisible crystal blades.

"You humans." A spike burst from the ground and impaled a guard through this chin, tip sticking up through the top of his head. "Are all the same." A guard rolled out of the way of one spike, only for something like an atom thick blade to spin through the air and decapitate him. "Weak." A crystal pellet hit a man's chest and his body exploded into a ball of spikes, screams cut as his voice box was pierced

"Insignificant." The third soldier's knee was speared and his body thrown into the sky, shrill screams filling the air. "Stubborn." And as he fell a dozen spikes speared each joint tearing his limbs off and sending a bloody rain towards the ground. "But I'll give you one thing…"

A beam hit Oran. Disintegrated concrete specks filled the air. A half dozen more beams were fired as a drop ship rounded on his position. The ships Gatling guns then opened up. The explosive tipped rounds sending crystal pieces in all direction along with body parts and concrete flecks.

A dozen soldiers leapt from the transport, throwing AMP grenades into the ground. They landed on the antigravity field and as soon as they touched land each soldier in turn raised a rocket launcher and fired.

This barrage carried on for almost a minute, complete with beam weapon volleys, before they ran out of ammo and power for the guns.

"Small arms! Everyone keep alert!" The commander shouted as he tossed the spent launcher to the side and drew his hand gun.

"No way anyone survived that." One of his comrades said. "Actually I think that was over kill…"

The soldier was cut short as he saw a glimmer shoot out of the dust. He blinked and thought he just saw something that wasn't there; even made the mental to get his eyes checked when he got back to base.

"The drop ship!" But then one of them noticed something frightening.

The transport had been cut clean in half and was falling towards them quickly.

"Oh shit!" The soldiers ran, but weren't fast enough.

The transport crashed and exploded. Killing all the crew aboard and as the fireball swept across a half black in all direction, nuclear weapon esque blast cloud curling into the sky, no one on the ground survived.

"…There are a lot of you."

Oran walked out of the smoke. His long white great coat blowing in the wind like some kind of desperado from the old west.

In front of him a small army was taking up position. Crusaders, warmechs, soldiers, velocycles and a half dozen drop ships trained their weapons on Oran… who was walking towards them like he was strolling through some kind of garden. He even took the time to bend down and picked up an apple of the ground.

"Man…" Oran whined. "The humans got dirt on my apple… the meanies." Oran bent down and wiped the apple off on the clean shirt sleeve of a man's dismembered arm. "There, thank you kind sir. I would really hate to get my clothes dirty, you're so nice!"

The soldiers who were watching this felt an odd wave of revulsion. Maybe a little pity as they wondered what kind of psychotic person Oran was.

It's a shame this man can't be explained by a mental problem. But rather the product of a clear vision and unshakable idealism.

"Sorry, you guys hungry?" Oran asked as he causally strolled forward, sniper still resting against his shoulder. " Man, I'm really being rude. I know just what'll sate your appetite." A ring light form at Oran's right elbow and a counterpart at his right palm. "A painful death!"

The space between the circles exploded in a bloody mist. The two circles collided at a blinding speed and fired a marble sized ball of light past the soldiers. Honestly most of them couldn't even see the light, all they saw was Oran's arm suddenly explode and turn to paste.

But see it or not every last one of them felt the immense suction pulling them backwards.

The warmechs tilted backwards before coming off the ground, a few trying to stop by implanting their claws and tails into the ground. But the weak concrete couldn't hold and the machines were flipped over solders, crushing them and Crusaders alike.

The crusaders activated thrust and tried to pull away from whatever was pulling them backwards. But they weren't strong enough and were thrown backwards.

The air ships probably had the best chance at escape. But by the time they did anything but fire blindly, destroying their own men in the process, it was too late and the powerful air ships were slowly being pulled back.

However soldiers had it the worst. Each and every one of them was lifted off his feet and thrown back at such incredible speed that it was just pathetic.

And then as they were pulled back a wave of light enveloped them all. It was so bright people in Oerba cold see it. Like an expanding sun about to go super nova it consumed everything in a three click radius. And then collapsed in on itself before fading to nothing.

"Was that painful enough to fill you twisted souls?" Oran grinned and took a bite of his apple.

Controlled nuclear fission. On a scale considerably larger then Hope was capable of.

"Let my holy arts wash your soul clean and turn your impure body's to nothing. Rest in peace, human filth." Oran dropped the half eaten apple to the ground.

He looked down at his arm. Crystal started growing from his exposed bone and slowly made a skeletal hand. Then blood vessels and muscle tissue made from crystal started to wrap around the crystal bone, which was turning white like a human's bone.

Soon pale skin grew and covered the entire arm. Oran looked down at it neutrally and flexed his fingers. His skin was a little tauter then the last batch, but it still worked.

"That's my power. To change the property's of crystalline structures. I can make flesh like my arm." Oran's eye looked out at the crater. "Or force it into such a dense form that it shatters molecules…" Oran shook his head.

That last one was an ability he couldn't use often though. It took a large toll on his mind, but it looked so cool that Oran couldn't help himself but use it at least once today.

Not that it mattered much. With him and Vex out here causing trouble Shade would have no problem getting to Hope.

_All for the plan._ Oran rubbed the space between his eyes gently, tiredly.

"If the new dawn must be paved with such sins." Blue eyes looked up into the morning sky, which was almost an afternoon sky. "Then I will bear them…"

* * *

Pyros and Fang ran low over the rooftops. Fang's spear gleamed in the yellow rays of the sun, its slender red form secured on her back.

"Are you sure Vanille's going to be alright?" Fang asked as the two leapt from one rooftop to the next, landing in a synchronized graceful roll.

"She'll be fine." Pyros assured. "She'll regain consciousness in a couple hours, by that time Gadot should have her far away from here."

When the attack happened that morning Pyros had knocked Vanille out. With a quick apology, and customary punch from Fang, he had gotten Gadot to take her far away from New Eden.

Snow and Sazh had gone to make sure the evacuation was safe. And Lightning and her squadron went after Hope, since he was what they were after in the first place.

Neither Pyros nor Fang wanted the innocent Vanille anywhere near the bloodshed that was about to unfold on this city. And so before leaving Snow had ordered Gadot to take Vanille as far away from here as he could.

Hopefully it would be enough to protect her…

"We'll make sure of that." Fang promised.

The pair stopped atop the next building as a dust cloud erupted from the city bellow. They had been running towards where the destruction was happening, since that's where Oran was, and had finally caught up.

Bellow them Oran laughed as a crystal spear impaled a warmech. The machine's saw's whirred a few more moments before its body slackened and it exploded, sending metal shards in all directions.

"Honestly will you humans ever tire of throwing your lives away?" Oran's boots made a crunching sound as he walked over the ashen, glass laden, concrete and towards the prison. "It won't matter how many lives you throw away, I won't fall to your corrupted technology and pitiful will power."

Oran's took another step forward, and stopped as a familiar sound graced his ears.

A fireball hit him and the street exploded in a firestorm, incinerating glass, concrete and metal alike.

"You think we got him?" Fang asked as the pair descended from the sky scraper, AMP grenades softening their fall from instant death to light landing.

"Well…" A glint came from inside the intense red flames, its shape curved like a dome. "I wouldn't hold my breath."

The fire died down. As it went Oran was revealed, unscathed, standing inside a crystal dome. His white hair fell into his face, obscuring everything but a strange, creepy, smirk.

"Hello Pyros, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Pyros could just make out the glint of deadly blue under the flowing white hair. "And you brought Yun Fang, what a pleasant meeting this must be." But his voice was so casual; like he was talking to a friend he met at the store.

"Yes, it has been some time since we last met." Pyros smiled as adrenaline rushed through his veins. "How's Shade doing these days? Is he as robotic as I remember him?" This was going to be a hard fight, definitely an uphill battle.

"More or less." Oran shrugged as the crystal dome shattered around him. "Honestly it's hard to read him these days. The New Dawns light is taking a toll on him I'm afraid. But it's the toll we all swore to bear, or have you forgotten?"

"What new dawn?" Fang growled, pulling her spear from her back and getting ready for a fight. "It's afternoon moron…" Pyros raised a hand for silence. Fang glared at him, but in the end she complied.

"The New Dawn is the rebirth of humanity." Pyros swallowed once, a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face. "Where what came before dies, and a new race of humans is created…" Oran laughed interrupting Pyros.

The white haired male started to walk in front of them, pacing back and forth. He looked like someone explaining a very simple plan to a very simple person.

"It's more than rebirth. It's so much more than a new race. It's the completion of what makes humans strong." Oran turned to them, eyes gleaming and face smirking. "There will be no anger or hatred. No conflict or pain, a perfect peaceful world united with one mind. Can't you see it? No one would ever have to die. With Hope's powers combined with my own the world will be a Utopia!"

"That's not possible." Fang scoffed. "Humans will never stop fighting…"

"That's why he intends to kill everyone in the world." Pyros took his gloves off. "And create a new race." With a quick grab he tore the skin from his wrist. "He'll spare a few chosen people, who will grow up and lead the human race." Blood dripped from his palms and unto the ground, with a pitter patter it slowly formed twin puddles at his feet. "And the leadership will be passed to their children and so forth."

"Not quite." Oran shrugged and face Pyros. "But you never did understand the plan in its entirety. How about we call that ineloquent speech close enough? It's easier on me then explaining it to you in full."

"Whatever you say…" The blood pools shot thousands of fire balls into the air at Pyros. "White haired bastard!"

Oran grinned as he was lifted to his feet by what looked like a crystal rail. With blinding speed the grinning male slid on the rail, Pyros's fire balls crashing into it and exploding behind him.

"Come now." Oran made a gun with his hand and pointed the finger at Pyros. "You can do better than that…."

Pyros rolled forwards as a crystal bullet shot at him. The round hit the concrete and turned into a massive spike, almost killing the red head.

Fang wasted no time grinding the rail behind Pyros. Her arms were out to either side, with the spear held tightly, as she sped after him.

"Do you like this speed Fang?" Oran asked as the rail made a loop de loop. "It's possible thanks to the lack of friction this crystal structure creates. In comparison you would need a very fast velocycle to match it."

As Oran went up the loop de loop Fang caught up. She stabbed up at the white haired man, only for his sniped rifle to deflect it. The barrel of the long gun hit the flat of the spear and his threw her aim off.

The spear, instead of impaling his handsome face, barely passed by his ear. A nick on the side of his head, the spears tip now having blood coating it, and she missed.

However as Oran's rifle deflected the spear he pulled the trigger. His bullet didn't hit, it went over her head and through Fang's lustrous wavy hair, but she knew he could have just killed her if he wanted to.

"This is a game to you…" Fang said as she swung her spear again, faster and aimed at his mid section.

"I'm afraid." Oran's moved fast towards her. "To me life is a game." He grabbed her by both shoulders, like a lover, and leaned in towards her face. "One I enjoy playing very much." And with a knee to the stomach sent Fang rolling off the rail.

Fang hit the ground with her shoulder. Her fast speed and the jagged earth tore what would become another scar into the flesh. But as she bounced off the ground and through a glass store window that was the least of her worries.

No, she was much more concerned with the crystal spikes flying into the store after her.

"Aw shi…"Fang shouted as she covered her head, knowing she was about to die.

However as a ball of blue fire shot past the store front, melting the crystal spikes, she had a feeling this wasn't her time. At least not this minute, the next minute might be.

"Cutting it close partner." Pyros slid to a stop in front of the store. "If it wasn't for me you'd be a shish kabob." A wall of blue flame formed in front of Pyros, slagging more of the small crystal spikes as Oran lazily launched them.

"We don't stand a chance." Fang said as she got up. "He's just playing with us, and he's already kicking our asses!"

"Do you know how Hope unlocked his power?" Pyros said, ignoring Fang's rant.

"What does that have to do with this?" Fang growled, about ready to punch Pyros again.

"Because there was something he wanted to protect so badly that he willed himself the powers of a L'Cie." Pyros grinned at Fang, sweat pouring down his face in droves. "You can do the same. It's our only shot." Fang frowned at Pyros, and then sighed.

"Has Hope been teaching you how to give a speech?" She muttered, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"More or less…"

Oran was leaning against a building on the other side of the street from Pyros. A grin was spread across his lips.

Right now the low density crystal spikes were melting against a blue wall of fire. It was mere play for Pyros, a simple increase in the density of the spikes would kill them, but Pyros deserved to have some hope of winning. After all someone with hope breaks so much more amusingly then someone who thought he would lose from the start.

"What'cha looking at!"

Oran's head jerked up wards, just in time for him to raise his right arm and form a crystal shield above his head. Less than an eye blink later Fang's spear hit the shield.

Her body was surrounded by an almost tangible field of white wind. The spears tip was spinning drill like vortex, eating into his crystalline shield slowly.

"My. It's like some half assed writer decided to give your powers to you so it would be an interesting fight." Oran states dryly. "But if this was a chapter in a book." That grin was growing more evil by the second. "Then it would be about your demise!"

A the crystal shield burst into shards as Shade leapt away from it. The spinning wind behind Fang propelled her like a rocket jet into the ground. Concrete chips were pulled into an updraft behind her as the weak pavement was torn apart, as though by invisible fangs, under her.

"I think you have it backwards." Pyros was propelled through his fire shield as a burst of jet like flames came from his feet. "It's about your death!"

Pyros's arm was covered in fire as he reached it forwards to kill Oran. Meanwhile Fang charged him from the other side, intent on doing the same before he could defend himself.

"So be it…"

Pyros's arm burned through Oran's shoulder and severed his right arm as the white haired man started to move. But he wasn't fast enough to dodge Fang.

Fang's spear hit him in the lower back. The spinning vortex tore through skin and bone, sending blood flying everywhere. Until, finally, Oran's body fell in half.

His legs stood, shaking, a moment before falling to the side. His upper body however had a less then graceful arc through the air before he crashed into the ground face first in his own blood, sniper rifle clattering to the ground beside him.

"I don't believe it." Pyros was panting, his insides felt like they were on fire. "Did we really just kill Oran?"

"What'd you expect?" Fang flashed him a grin as she rested her spear on her shoulder. "Like I'd use to someone like that…"

"How indeed." Fang and Pyros turned to Oran.

Crystal bones were growing from the stump of his lower body, flesh and muscle growing over that.

"I'll give you this." His lower body was surrounded in a crystal cocoon, which slowly rose to a standing position. "You're the first humans to ever test this particular ability to this extent." The cocoon was cracking. "But if this is the culmination of all your power, then you should just roll over and die." It burst and Oran walked from it, his legs clothed in white breeches and matching combat boots. "Because all that awaits you is a painful death!"

"H-how can he do that?" Fang took an involuntary step back as her eyes fell on Oran's old lower body. "That's not possible, not even the damn Fal'Cie could do that!..." Fang was silent as Pyros pushed her hard in the shoulder.

A crystal spear flew past her head and impaled itself in the concrete behind them.

"He's more than any Fal'Cie." Pyros ran diagonally from Oran, throwing fire ball after fire ball at him. "Oran's the backup plan. The last ditch hope to bring back the Maker in a holocaust."

"My plans." The fireball impacted nearly invisible, less than a millimeter thick, piece of crystal. "Are far beyond any damn Fal'Cie! I have no intention of bringing back some dead god into this world. I will raise a new one, with the power of my human will this world will no longer need some cold Maker."

"We always did disagree on that point." Pyros slid and twisted his body, going under several crystal bullets. "There is a Maker." He leapt at Oran, propelled by a jet of blue flame. "And we have not been abandoned!"

Oran raised his right arm and a crystal spear grew from the tips of his fingers. Pyros's flame wrapped arm and Oran's crystal wrapped one met. Sparks and melted crystal slag fell to the ground in an beautiful, though deadly, dance.

"If there is a maker then why did my family die in the war?" Oran was pressing hard into Pyros's flame, his spear slowly eating through. "Why did Sam die on Shade? If there is a maker why did it happen?"

"You'll just have to trust me on this one." Oran's crystal arm started to glow brightly as Pyros's flame washed over it. "There is a maker, and this world is being changed by him!"

Pyros leapt back as a crystal spire rose between his legs. The sharp point narrowly missed his body as it rushed into the air, quickly shooting past sky scrapers as it went for the sky.

"Bull shit." Spikes fired from the spire at Pyros who danced amongst them, his fire covered arm occasionally batting one away. "This world is as corrupt as when we went to sleep." Oran smirked at Pyros. "If anything it's become even more polluted then the one we remember. They arrested their damn hero for maker's sake…"

Oran rolled to the side as Fang rushed in from behind him. Her spear turned his spire into pebbles as she stabbed it. The white wind rushed up the spire and as though a thousand claws had ripped into it the spire fell into uniformly acorn sized pieces.

"They're not all like that." Fang turned on Oran and leapt at him. "Most of them aren't bad people at all!"

Fang disappeared from sight as she performed her old high wind. Then in what may be called a flash of light she slammed into the ground sending dirt and debris everywhere with the shockwave.

"Damn…" Pyros looked up at the dust cloud cleared flew higher then sky scrapers. "I hope I never make her mad…"

Pyros stopped talking as he saw a pulsian transport fly low over head. It turned with the graceful of semi truck, with one wheel, and pointed towards Pyros.

"Just what we need, more crap to deal with…" Pyros swallowed, his whole body felt like it was burning up now, and ready himself.

"Fang!" A man leapt from inside the transport.

His muscled body and bronze skin allowed him an easy landing. His blue sari flapping in the wind behind him. The scars, the wavy hair and the eyes made him…

"Beast." Pyros glanced to his side to see a wide eyed Fang. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Cat go save him." Beast's eyes flashed to Fang, a murderous glint coming to them. "I'll deal with the traitor…"

"An excellent proposition." Oran walked out of the smoke behind Fang and Pyros. "I just so happened to have the same objective in mind."

Fang and Pyros pressed back to back. Both of them looking a hopeless fight.

"Hey Pyros." Fang asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Pyros responded.

"Are you and Vanille dating?" Pyros raised an eyebrow at that.

"No, I'm afraid not." Pyros responded. "Why?"

"Because if we survive this." A sly smirk. "I think I might owe you one…"

Pyros didn't know if he should be excited by that or scared out of his mind.

"You'll have to take that up with Vanille." Pyros swallowed; okay he admitted he found this idea more than a little appealing

"I don't think she'll mind." Fang had that sly tone of voice only a Pulsian women could have. "I think you've wound up like a big brother anyways…"

"Oh so nice of you."

"Any time." Fang elbowed him in the shoulder. "'Partner.'"

* * *

**(A/N)**

**I know, cliff hangar. I don't enjoy writing a cliff hangar anymore then you do reading it, well okay maybe a little. But trust me having a second part would be better then the monster this was about to become…**

**I included the scene with Lightning so we would have a sense of progress (I think that's the right word) later. Also she already gained access to her ability's, remember in Oerba when Shade was hit with a bolt of Lightning? Now she's merely manifesting them fully.**

**And for Fang, hopefully she's as bad arse as she was in the game now. And yes, she was flirting with Pyros. Take it for what you will.**

**Why Beast is there will also be seen next chapter.  
**

**Next chapter, maybe two, will focus on this fight. Sorry if it's boring, but that's about as short as I can make it.**

**Now it's time for me to hit the hay. I have a lot to do tomorrow, namely talk my buddy out of setting me up girls… trust me, in person I'm an introvert and there's nothing more awkward then your friend pushing you not so gently into a girl and shouting 'good luck buddy!' Sometimes I want to hit him so badly...  
**

**Laters!**

**Chazz**


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N)**

**I am so sorry for being two weeks late, I'm not dead I swear! 'bow's low' Life's just been super busy. It's not an excuse for screwing up and not updating, I feel really bad. So I know I pissed some people off, heck I can think of a person or two I let down. So I'm really sorry. Honestly I should try and read back over the story, but I feel so guilty that I didn't an am just pressing forward. Sorry…**

**On another note a lot of people have been asking about the story where I have an older Hope in the game. I'll probably post the first chapter of that soon, maybe tonight. I don't know, I just have this super big self inflicted guilt trip going on with that… man I'm lame sometimes.**

**Anyways I wrote this whole chapter today when I got home from church, so the last four hours. I read over it once and made some edits but I'm not sure it's my best, sorry about that. I will do better in the future, just bear with me for now…**

**Review's (You all get a special I'm sorry for being late)**

**Thank you AssasinZAssasin, Venrosonitas, Riaries, Pookyilicous, ventus4ever, HopeXClaire, General Seig and EditorFin for reviewing.**

**If I missed responding to any of your reviews it was not on purpose. Life's been a… well you know, it rhymes with itch. So I may not have responded to a couple. Really sorry 'bout that. PM me if you had a question I didn't answer, I really feel lame about all of this…**

**HighLynx:**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Um it would be easier if you got a friend to tape you to the door. Then have him/her get the target, I mean victim, I mean… uh unwilling volunteer, to enter the room so you can give 'em the scare of their life.**

**Yeah. When I do anything to a sleeping brother I get a glare and if I'm not lucky chased out of the house with a foam sword... so generally I let a sleeping brother sleep. However I will say 'accidentally' replacing the salt and sugar on your cooking brother can be amusing… unless you have to eat whatever he cooked afterwards… then it's like self inflicted punishment.**

**I cuss a little bit myself. Personally my best friend has quite the mouth on him so cussing really doesn't bother me. Personally if your going to insult someone it's always funny to do it in such a way that they think your complimenting them. And freaking last I checked was not a cuss word. However personally I like the sound of fragging. When you make a kill in an FPS it's called a frag, so I picked the term up from that.**

**Personally when someone know's me long enough they realize I'm a bit odd. If I'm comfortable around someone I have the tendency to say exactly what I'm thinking, which can be very awkward sometimes… And most of the older people I know are great with computers. But some of them aren't, and that ain't nothing against older people. It's just an unfortunate fact…**

**Huh, how did I hurt my arm? I'm not sure, I was doing something stupid but I don't remember what… sorry.**

**Yes I have. I slept on my arm once and when I woke up it was like the entire limb was dead, just flopping around. Two things. One is that experience has come in handy in a lot of my writing. And two it's called a limb falling asleep, you foot in this case. It happens when blood circulation is cut off. And when it's restored you'll have a cold feeling, and it'll feel like pins are sticking into the darned thing. Happened to me in church once… in a cowboy church you get odd looks when you start hopping around on one foot for no apparent reason…**

**Yeah, that's a common thing for me. I tend to take pot shots at myself in my writing. I had a book where a character had amnesia and it went 'amnesia is the plot device of either good movies… or terrible books…' it's all in fun, and it's pretty funny to.**

**To the lab… it's an evil lab right? I'm there!**

**I think there's other reason not to get belly button rings beside electrocution… but that's a good one.**

**Well G'Night then… and that was very patient of you, you know that right?**

**Deviljho's Hatred:**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Actually that's about how it went in my head when I was writing… poor Pyros. He doesn't stand a chance…**

**I've only just begun to show you Oran. He's perhaps the single most deadly character I've ever written, and I love him for it! Actually that sounds weird, disregard that notion…**

**Fang and Beast's interaction is a secret, but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you like it to.**

**And sorry… it's a late chapter… really sorry…**

**:**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sorry 'mate. And this is a short story? Man, glad I don't write long ones. And I'm afraid we're dealing with a lot more then just Hope and Lightning right now. This has become way more then the fluffy thing it was meant to be, but I love it anyways. Hope ya find a story more to your liking.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alright square, I took a couple weeks off to lul you into a false sense of security. Now it's time to go back after the rights to Final Fantasy XIII!... tomorrow…**

* * *

"My." Shade's yellow eyes roamed over the room full of dead bodies. "Lightning, she lives up to that name."

Shade walked forward slowly, his boots making a crunching sound as they landed on broken glass. There really wasn't any need to hurry. Oran would be keeping the army busy for a long time. And once Vex reached where they evacuated the civilians the sheer amount of bloodshed would keep almost everyone busy.

Except this Lightning Farron it seems.

"Hey… you…" Shade looked up to see a man in black armor staggering down the stairs.

His chest plate had an imprint of a boot on it. Meaning someone had kicked him with the force of a bomb, since these soldiers used a composite steel plate for armor. And the way he walked, something had chipped on his spine. This man would probably lose the ability to ever walk again in a few days.

"You better turn back." The man's shaky, black gloved, hand gripped the railing as his whole body shook.

"Why is that?" Shade turns to face the man.

"Because that pink haired woman." A hollow laugh and the man collapses to a knee. "She'll kill you if you try and stop her." Shade pauses a moment at this, seeming to think, and the shrugs.

"I have my mission." Shade states simply. "If she gets in my way then I will merely have to remove her."

"So you'd try and kill her?" The man scoffs, not believing this for a second.

"No, I could never kill her." Shade looks at the other end of the room, where he was heading. "But I cannot fail either."

"You're odd." The man laughs, which turns into pained coughing a moment later. "Good luck then."

"Is it not your job to stop me?" Shade raises an eyebrow at the soldier.

"I can't stop anyone like this, now can I?" The man fell to a second knee and slowly collapsed at Shade's feet. Though it was obvious from his groans to his body posture he was doing everything in his power to keep from fall. In the end it was useless and the man lay almost motionlessly on the ground.

"What is your name?" Shade asked as he watched the man's chest slowly, rythmatically, rise and fall.

"Riktor." The man said in between breaths. "What's yours?"

"Shade." Shade turned his back to Riktor and started walking again. "Though it is unlikely you will survive long enough to make use of it."

Riktor couldn't argue. Already he could feel his life start to fade away. Not even the curative magic his AMP system was producing would be enough to save him.

_But I did it._ Riktor was smiling under his helmet, the sound of his heart rate monitor starting to flat line filling his ears. _I went toe to toe with her, Lightning. The strongest warrior the Guardian Corp has ever seen. At least now I can die with pride…_

The room was dead. Silence had fallen, not even the small sprinkling sound of glass or the flickering light bulb made a sound. Even the clack of Shade's boots was gone, and the world was turning white. A small chuckle breaks the silence like a rock thrown through a window.

"Goodbye."

The silence is sealed permanently with the sound of a heart monitor flat lining. The continuous note a dead man's only guiding light…

* * *

Fang and Pyros pressed back to back. Both of them looking a hopeless fight.

"Hey Pyros." Fang asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Pyros responded.

"Are you and Vanille dating?" Pyros raised an eyebrow at that.

"No, I'm afraid not." Pyros responded. "Why?"

"Because if we survive this." A sly smirk. "I think I might owe you one…"

Pyros didn't know if he should be excited by that or scared out of his mind.

"You'll have to take that up with Vanille." Pyros swallowed; okay he admitted he found this idea more than a little appealing

"I don't think she'll mind." Fang had that sly tone of voice only a Pulsian women could have. "I think you've wound up like a big brother anyways…"

"Oh so nice of you."

"Any time." Fang elbowed him in the shoulder. "'Partner.'"

Beast's lips curled downwards. How could she be so carefree? She betrayed their people, threw away a lifestyle and family ties.

"Do we mean so little to you?" Beast snarled, getting Fang's attention. "I fought beside you in that war; we lived each and every day thinking we would die… and now." Beast's hand's started shaking in fury. "Now you turn your back to us. Throw away the lives of your clan like nothing."

"Beast." Fang took a tentative step towards him. "It's not like that…" Beast's head jerked up violently at her.

"Like hell!" Beast shouted. "You left us, to do what? Serve the cocoon vipers that attacked us!" Beast was like a coiled spring about to break. "Who killed our parents? Kill our families? It was those sick bastards who took everything from us…."

"Didn't we do the same?" something in Beast just breaks, he can't tell if it's his heart, his body or his very soul but something painfully dies in him.

"Then let's fight like people of the Yun." Beast raises his fist. "Kicking and screaming like wild animals."

Fang grins and plants her spear into the ground. With her new powers this would be easy, and then she could go give that Pyros guy the but kicking he deserved.

Oran grins as he watches the pair. The Yun clans patriarch Beast and his closest comrade Fang, how fitting. The Beast wants to tear out its own Fang's…

"Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" Oran grins as he raises both arms.

Pyros rolls to the side as an unbearably loud cracking noise fills the air. However it wasn't an attack like Pyros had expected.

Tendrils of crystal were forming in the air. Like spider silk they stretched and connected in such intricate patterns as to be indescribable. However indescribable or not they moved to fast for the human eye to see. Stretching and connecting across the street faster than an eye blink.

In less than a second a crystal wall had been formed, blocking Pyros and Fang from aiding each other. Fang turns around and tries to see Pyros through the crystal, but it's so muddy all she can see is a blurry black shape that might be Pyros, or might be Oran.

"Damn it!" Fang shouts and bangs her fist against the crystal.

"It doesn't matter." Beast settles into a fighter's stance. "Even a traitor like you should have the pride to fight alone."

Fang turns to look at Beast with a deadly flicker to her eyes. Beast could almost see what looked like white fangs swirling around her irises as they locked eyes.

"Fine, then we'll fight like the prideful warriors we are." Fang curled her fingers like claws and took a low stance to the ground, looking like some kind of wolf in a blue fur. "Just be ready to die with your pride as well!..."

* * *

"Something wrong Oran?" Pyros jibes, fists raised and muscles tensed. "Couldn't handle two of us?"

"No, actually I was just thinking about how fun a one on one fight is." Oran grin's in a lunatic way. "The death, the screaming, the devastation, hell add in an endless supply of toy soldiers and it'd be just like the war wouldn't it?" In Oran's mind he can see fire and hear pitiful begging. "Everything goes back to the war doesn't it?"

"I guess it does." Pyros drops his fists to his side and relaxes. "Everything does." Pyros may not have been able to read Oran, but he knew Oran wouldn't attack him without a warning.

Oran never struck without giving his enemy a warning, in the war that trait almost got them all killed. But now it was a good excuse to talk.

"Can't you feel the hatred in the hearts of these people?" Oran lifts up his right hand and looks at it. "It burned so bright back then. It nearly destroyed two worlds, and even after that it's still there."

"No it's not." Pyros argued, smiling lightly. "This worlds got a shot at being the utopia we dreamed of. And without the violence and loss we were ready to give to make it that way."

"How can you honestly say that?" Oran's eyes narrow like he was staring through his rifles scope. "Look at the men who locked Hope up? He was their savior and yet they still tried to have him executed, can you tell me that's a loving world?"

"No, I can't." Pyros shrugs. "I didn't say it was a loving world right now. But it's the first time in history that people are trying to be good. That instead of hating and not caring about one another their trying to rebuild and make a better tomorrow. To make the new dawn so much brighter then you and I ever could."

"Do you see anyone caring about anyone else? Their poor and homeless still lie out on the street where they will die. They're leaders are still corrupt and the whole populace would rather bitch about it then change it." Oran was getting angry now, his voice going lower and lower as he spoke.

"And they still look at anyone who's different like there's something wrong with them. And they still shun them." A single tear rolled down Oran's face, crystal particles swirling about the salty water. "And I've had enough. We all had enough, so instead of just complaining we decided to make this world change. Or did you forget the promise you made to your sister? That you'd change this world for the better?"

Pyros looked away from Oran. He remembered making his twin that promise just before they went into crystal stasis. He had been ready to damn the whole world for her, and he still was. But now…

"One person." Pyros whispered, he could feel Oran's eyes burrow into the side of his head. "That's all it takes. One person to be so radically different then our perception of what's normal. That's all we need to change the world, because other people will see the difference in him. And when they see the life he leads they will change to. That's what we have in Hope." Pyros looked defiantly at Oran, their eyes locking like missiles. "And his is a future I'm willing to fight for!"

"I had kind of been hoping you'd change your mind." Oran pointed his palms towards the ground. "Because we missed you. You were like our brother." A crystal handle rose from the ground and into each palm. "But nothing can stand in the way of the new dawn, not even my battle brothers will stand in the way,"

Oran charged. The crystal handles burst free from the ground and two paper thin swords, each five feet in length, came forth. The blades were pure white and in an intricately curving design.

Pyros raised his arms, covering them in blue fire, as Oran's blades flashed through the air. Pyros couldn't really see the thin blades move. But he could feel their weight as they clashed with his flames.

"Ten percent." Oran grins as his face is cast in a devilish glow from Pyros's flames. "That's all the power I'll have to use to finish you."

"How much were you using before?" Pyros couldn't help but exclaim, not really believing Oran.

"Three percent, that's all I've had to use all day." As Oran's deadly, lunatic, grin becomes broader Pyros has a sinking feeling in his chest. "If you hold back." Oran's eyes narrowed in an almost smiling way. "Then you'll die."

Pyros pushed Oran back and rolled to the side. Crystal spikes were bursting from the ground after him and Pyros's roll turned into a low, crouched, run.

"Do you think you can run traitor?" Oran raised his hand as a crystal pillar pushed his rifle through the air, the weapon spun almost slowly as it came through the air. "Because no one can out run me." And landed perfectly in Oran's outstretched hand. "Not even a traitor like you."

Oran pointed the rifle at Pyros and fired. With an ear deadening sound the rifle fired a crystallized bullet. The round spun so fast that Pyros could feel the wind tug at his skin as he jumped aside.

"You think you can kill me with a single…" Pyros started.

The bullet that missed hit the side of a building a tore a semi truck sized hole in it. The wind pulling in everything like a tornado, glass, sheetrock, concrete walls everything was pulling into its center. A center that exploded turning everything on the stores first story to ash.

"Holly shit!" Pyros shouted, the building falling backwards away from the blast almost as if in fear. "That's not ten percent! No holly way!"

"Okay." Oran grins. "We're not at ten yet, give me a moment I'm having too much fun!"

Pyros curses as he ducks under another bullet. This was not good. If Oran was serious and he wasn't even using ten percent of his power then who had a chance of beating him? Of course Oran could always be lying, this could be the extent of his ability's and he was bluffing…

Either way Pyros had to fight back.

"Burn baby!" Pyros raised both arms as he backpedaled away from a crystal spike that burst from the ground. "Burn!"

An eight foot ball of fire, so bright that not even Pyros could look at it, formed in front of his outstretched palms. Oran's next crystal bullet hit it and started to spin through the miniature sun like sphere.

It spun into it. But its rotation eventually stopped and crystal turned to slag.

"Well." Oran gave a whistle as the ball of fire pulsed softly. "That's going to hurt…"

The fire ball shot form Pyros's hands and moved through the air faster than a sonic blast. In that split second Oran raised his hands, and then the fire ball hit.

It exploded and a spire of flame shot up past the clouds. The surrounding concrete of the road and side's of building were pulled into the blast and thrown into the air as well.

"Man." Pyros looked away as he panted hard; his blood had started to boil gently. "I almost over did it there…"

Pyros was about to lay down when he the light suddenly became less bright. With his heart beating in panic Pyros looked into the flames, and froze.

An eight foot tall dark shape was slowly walking out of the flames.

It was a humanoid shape. Its legs were covered in black armor with red lines running across it. Ascending up to its stomach, a bare blue midriff. It was a woman's shape, with an armor clad chest with the same soul sucking black color and sealing red lines.

The figures shoulders and lithe arms were covered with same armor. A massive blue spear clutched firmly in its right hand while silk like wings came from its back, the white fabric like material contrasting greatly with the black bony structure it was connected to.

And then the helmet. It covered her head and was a tall piece with clean lines. It was not curved and rose like a square pillar, with no eye holes, from her head. The black lines run up the helmet just like the body, though in the middle of where her forehead would be was an blood like red eye.

"Are you surprised Pyros?" Oran's voice called. "This is Mateus." Oran walked around from behind Mateus, a smile on his half missing head. "She is my protector." Oran's body from above the waist to the tip of his head was completely gone on his right side.

Slowly crystal tendrils stretched from his wounds and slowly formed a new body. But the sight was one that would haunt Pyros for the rest of his life… which may not be very long.

"How did you do this?" Pyros swallowed hard as he looked up into Mateus's eye. "I thought it was impossible for a Next to summon his Eidolon…"

"She's not my Eidolon." Oran reached out a hand touched the warrior's stomach. "She's what remains of a Fal'Cie I killed. Her being is bound to me, even in death." Mateus shivered at his touch. "When she died I used my holy magic to connect her being to mine. This is why I am called the Maker's Oracle. I can summon either the Makers creation." Mateus grabbed his wrist gently and moved it away from her. "Or anyone I shared a deep connection with."

"But how is that possible?" Pyros took a step back; he wanted very much to run.

"Holy magic is called holy." Oran grinned, his white teeth flashing in the sunlight as his head was made whole. "Because it can defy scientific explanation…"

_I…_ Mateus barred her spear and stepped between Pyros and Oran. _Am…_ Pyros could detect a deathly aura coming off Mateus, like she was going to tear him apart for coming anywhere near Oran. _So screwed…_

* * *

"Gah!" Fang cried as Beast's shin hit her in the stomach, sending the lithe woman flying back.

"Oh come on." Beast grin's like a hungry animal. "It's been almost a thousand years; don't tell me you haven't improved at all in that time."

Beast was even stronger then Fang remembered. His muscles were tighter and while he wasn't faster his moves had a precision about them that even sharpshooters would be jealous of.

It was why he was the Yun's leader and not her. That unbeatable, beast like, power.

"Don't worry." But with her magic Fang had an advantage. "I'm just getting started!"

Fang shot forwards with a blinding speed, wind shooting from back like a jet engine. Beast's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as Fang literally flew at him.

But that fraction was all Fang needed. She sent a spin kick that was faster than lightning into Beast's stomach. There was sickening sound as Beast's stomach seemed to flatten under her foot.

However Beast was fast. As Fang's foot grabbed him his hands shot out and latched onto her shin. His long, strong, fingers closed around the thin limb like a vice grip. So as Beast was propelled backwards so was Fang's shin.

"Gah!" Fang screamed as her knee was nearly torn out apart, Beast's fingers leaving claw like marks in her boots as he was knocked away.

Beast hit a concrete store front. The hardened stone giving way as his back hit it like a sledge hammer. Splintering chunks of rock twirled around his body as it made a deep, six inch, indent on the concrete.

"What's wrong?" But not even this bone crushing hit was enough to stop him. "If you can't do any better than that." Beast ran at her, snarling like a wolf. "Then I'll destroy you!"

Beast closed in on her and let loose a storm of punches. There weren't fast, but the power was so much that Fang had duck and weave between his outstretched fingers, which looked like claws with his long nails, and hope she didn't get hit.

"What's wrong?" Beast leered. "You never could beat me." His right hand pasted by inches from her head, causing Fang to duck to the left. "And you never will." Where Beast's left arm grabbed her shoulders.

"Shit!" Fang screamed as Beast slammed his heel into her injured knee.

Fang's injured knee gave out on that hit and Beast flipped her to the ground. Fang landed on her back with a ground shattering smash. The concrete cracked around her back as her body hit it.

Then before she could recover Beast grabbed her hands by the wrist and forced them above her head so he could peer into her face.

"What?" Fang spat angrily. "Are you going to kill me or not?" Beast stared down at her a little longer.

"Why?" Beast said, almost a whisper really. "Why did you leave us? I thought we were family, but when it was time to attack you were gone. Why?"

Fang looked away. She'd rather die than have Beast start this with her.

"Answer me." Beast said, voice becoming more commanding as he regained his composure. "Why did you abandon your family? Why did you abandon me?"

"I had someone I needed to protect." Fang swallowed, remembering the day she turned into Ragnorak. "And to do that I had to leave. You understand how that is don't you?"

"You were supposed to be next to me so we could see Ragnorak destroy Cocoon." Fang winced at the hurt tones in Beast's voice. "We were united by blood on the battle field. You became my little sister…"

"That old tradition?" Fang looked away, this was harder then fighting. "I thought you'd have forgotten about it…" Beast had always been better at these emotional things.

"It's the only real way to have family in the Yun clan." Beast laughed a little bit. "Any warriors whose blood is mixed become brother and sister." Beast could feel one of the scars on his shoulder tingle at that. "You and that Vanille, you two were the ones who really wound up like siblings though."

"Yeah…" Fang swallowed. "That's why I left. Me and Vanille, we were the ones chosen to become Ragnorak. And I didn't let her join me. I became Ragnorak alone… but it wasn't enough to destroy Cocoon."

Beast just stared at Fang. The pair fell into silence for a moment, a silence interrupted as the sound of a massive explosion came from the other side of the crystal wall.

"Pyros!" Fang tried to get up, but Beast was to strong.

"We're not done." Beast let Fang go. "We still need to finish this."

"But why?" Fang shouted at Beast as he walked away from her, giving the pair space to start again. "Are you still mad at me? I didn't abandon you!..." Beast raised a hand for silence, he was probably the only person who could do that to Fang and get away with it.

"It's the honor of the Yun clan." Beast grinned as he turned around to face Fang. "Once you start something, finish it." They were almost twenty feet away now. "Besides if you're really interested in this Pyros guy then I need to know you can defend him."

Fang grinned. This was so much like old times that she wanted to laugh. It reminded her of them trying to wrangle chocobo's into submission when they were younger, or climbing the archelyte steep in nothing but their underwear armed with a pocket knife… that they couldn't agree who should wield.

"Isn't the guy supposed to defend the lady?" Fang swallowed, she was worried about Pyros. But Beast was right; they had to finish this no matter what.

"I'm not exactly sure you're a girl." Beast remarked.

"Oh." Fang drew her fist back behind her head, no magic this time. "That's low!" And ran at Beast.

"I know." Beast pulled his punch down low, by his stomach. "That's why I said it!" And charged his favorite Yun clan woman.

The two passed by each other, fists outstretched. Neither moved or showed signs of damage. A light wind even had the chance to pick up before Beast laughed.

"Damn." Beast fell to a knee. "Ya punch like a pissed off King Behemoth." And he coughed; scarlet blood flew from his mouth and splattered the ground. "You know…" Blood filled saliva fell uncontrollably from his mouth, vision swimming with dark spots. "I love you. I really wanted you by my side…"

"I wish I had been with you." Fang doesn't turn to look at him. "If I could do things over I would have just became a C'Ieth so I could have stood with you…" A tear drops down her face, wind seeming to dance within. "Because I now you would have protected Vanille. Even if it cost your life."

"Thanks." Beast falls face first unto the concrete, his head resting on its side so he can catch one last glimpse of his Fang. "I'll keep the gate open for you when I get there…" Beast's eyes closed and the world was still.

It was silent to. The silence seemed to roar in Fang's ears like a beast…

"Sorry." The wind seemed to embrace her for a moment before blowing away. "I've got to go help him…" Fang looked towards the wall. Every fiber of her being was going to smash it. "You understand, right blood partner…"

The new dawn. The cost of a new world is high. And its price isn't always paid by those who seek it. How many lives have been ruined in the pursuit of a perfect world? And how many more will be destroyed as the new dawn steadily approaches…

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Yes. Oran's an overpowered bad arse. Yes that's not ten percent. Just wait and see. The final fight is going to be one of my favorite things to write, ever. **

**So no, Fang and Beast were not related like we think of brother and sister. A blood pact, the one I was taught to make, is when two humans mix blood. If I remember right it's an old medieval thing. Supposedly it bonds two warriors like brothers. And yes Beast looks a lot like Fang, but everyone in the Yun clan looked similar. No, this was not something I just added now for the heck of it. It was designed since Beast's creation. And I'm sorry the fight scene between them wasn't as epic as everyone thought it'd be, again sorry.  
**

**Now again I'm sorry I'm late, I feel bad. I will do my absolute best to be on time next time, and the chapter should be longer. **

**Late or not I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it, it's definitely the best work I've ever done in a four hour time frame…**


	26. Chapter 26

The War of Transgression.

Gun fire laced the sky over Oran's head as he run at a crouch. The smell of ash assaulted his nostrils as the sky turned black, darkened by smoke from a thousand fires as the endless sound of screaming and gunfire pierced the air.

All of which the white haired man took with a smile as a lead slug passed inches from his nose. The projectile, spinning at impossible speeds, flew high through the air and crashed into one of the myriad highways of the Hanging Edge.

"Hurry up!" Oran shouted over his shoulder gleefully. "It's time for them to know true sorrow."

Shadow leapt down from a crossroad above. His black hair and body conforming trench coat flapping in the breeze as an RPG soars centimeters from his head.

The man lands easily in a crouch, holding a weapon shining black out to his side. With a dead glint in his eyes he looked up where Cocoon soldiers were taking cover, probably about to open fire on him again.

"I." Shadow stood slowly raising his glowing black blade to the sky. "Command you all, Die!"

Gripping the sword in both hands Shadow swung down with a guttural growl, pure hatred flashing black across the white of his eyes as a darker then sin slash soared from the blade and towards the distant soldiers. Who turned to run as fast as they could, scrambling in a panic across the roadways rubble strewn form even as the dark slash hit.

The black energy ate into the road way, pulling all the mater around it in towards it's core. Then, with the force a million bombs, exploded in some odd variety of nuclear fission. The explosion, instead of sending black clouds to the sky and setting fire to the ground, turned everything it touched into fiery red plasma. The concrete of the roadway, and the human body's it impacted, turned to slag as they disintegrated.

"Overkill much?" Pyros called as he ran low across the highway, throwing fireballs up at the soldiers and roadways. "If you keep that up then we'll have the entire military breathing down our necks."

"Then so be it." Shadow all but bellowed. "I will show them the hell that is my heart." Shadow dropped his left hand to his side as his fist clenched painfully. "I will take everything they hold dear from them, coat this unabashedly hateful place in the blood of those that love it."

Oran laughed as he ran past Shadow after Pyros. His general enjoyment of the fight showing in the wicked smirk on his face and undeniable shine to his eyes.

"Don't get poetic on us, we still have an objective to complete. To avenge Sam." Oran said.

"For Sam…" Shadow turned and ran after his compatriots.

The trio covered ground across the Hanging Edge's highways fast, with the Cocoon military hot on their tail.

"Well…" A trail that they seem to have finally caught up to. "I didn't know they had any Myrmidon's left."

The Myrmidon's armor gleamed as a chain saw like implement on it's right arm came to life, the heavy gun on it's left charging with energy.

"Shadow, Oran, go." Pyros said as his scarlet blood swirled around his thin arms. "I'll cover you."

"God it." Oran replied as he and Shadow ran forwards. "Don't you dare die on us!"

"Trust me, you two are the last people I would die for." Pyros threw a ball of flames as the Myrmidon started to train it's gun on Oran.

The blast of flame caused the pilot to pull up and reorientate himself on Pyros. Who grinned like some kind of animal.

"Let's dance…"

Pyros ran diagonally from the Myrmidon as it's energy rounds sizzled through the air, the flames encompassing his arms slowly growing in intensity.

_A Myrmidon was created to put normal soldiers on par with their L'Cie counterparts._ Pyros thought as he rolled low under a barrage of the energy munitions. _Which means it's armor is resistant to fire, and with it's aerial ability's Shadow and Oran would have a problem hitting it…_

Pyros threw another ball of flames at the machine, which responded by nimbly sliding across the air to the side. It's advanced thrusters and AMP enhancements allowed it maneuverability that was unmatchable, well almost.

"Let's make this a quickie." Pyros said with a grin as bright blue energy quickly flowed over his body.

A moment later Pyros was a motion blur as the haste spell spread throughout his body. A blur that the Myrmidon failed to get a lock on, even as it approached him.

Pyros made a beeline for the machine, even as it's hot plasma like rounds flew close around his body. Though even the white glare of the plasma was starting to be outmatched by the now blue flames that caressed Pyros's arms.

The sheer heat from the fire started to cause the Myrmidon's targeting computer to fail. It's bullets spraying around randomly as Pyros leapt into the air at the Myrmidon.

Which swung it's chainsaw at Pyros, mechanical speed enough to nearly cut through the fire, but ultimately failed as the flames turned it into molten metal, dripping down to the floor like magma rain.

"Heh." Pyros punched the Myrmidon square in the chest, and for a second nothing happened. Until a vortex of blue flame consumed the machine, melting it into nothing more then a pool of scrap. "Guess they don't build these things like they used to…"

Pyros was cut off as an RPG exploded next to him. His body was sent airborne, spinning like a top and crashing down hard into the ground. With a pained cry Pyros started to get up, only for a soldier to put his gun in the mans face, the sound of a dozen other soldiers boots filling the momentarily silent air.

"It's over L'Cie." The soldier sounded panicked as his finger started to squeeze down on the trigger, shame he never got the chance to fire as a crystal spike burst from the ground next to Pyros and through the mans throat.

"Shoot him!" A soldier screamed as he fired his RPG at Pyros from point blank range, the explosion ripping his own body apart.

The air was silent as the dust started to settle. The soldiers cautiously approached where the L'Cie had been, trying to see something through the smoke as the spread out to surround it.

"I think we got him.." One of them says.

"I guess we really can kill them." another reply's, heavy swallow audible in the still air.

"No." The soldiers look up in the air to see Shadow falling down at them from the highway above. "The only people dying here, are you."

He landed in a wide stance, blade slashing through the throat of the nearest soldier. With an easy twist of his body Shadow avoided the bullets the surprised soldiers fired and leapt towards one.

Shadow landed, and with a hop to the side, cut both the mans arms off at the elbow simultaneously grabbing his gun out of the air. He spun low as he fired the weapon, turning the remaining soldiers into fresh corpses.

"Oran, are you alright?" Shadow stated as he stood up, turning towards the smoke cloud.

"Yeah…" Oran grinned as the smoke started to clear. "Just need a couple heals…"

The RPG had blow Oran's left leg and most his lower stomach away. Oran's luminescent blood was splattered across Pyros's frowning face.

"Idiot." Pyros said as he channeled holy magic through his body and into Oran's wounds. "I told you to leave.."

"Sorry." Oran winced as bone re-grow and his flesh and organs knitted themselves back together. "But I can't leave you behind, we're brother's aren't we?"

Pyros gave Oran a scowl at that, which was nicer then the hard smack in the head Shadow delivered to the white h aired man.

"See, Shadow disagrees with you." Pyros muttered. "You two have a mission, you should have just left me behind to…" Pyros was cut off as Shade kicked him crushingly in the ribs. "Eck, what the hell was that for! Pyros shouted at Shadow as pain shot through his body.

"We are bound together." Shadow stated simply. "If one of us falls, then we will all fall. We swore to fight together, to stand united against this place." Shadow looked away from Oran and Pyros. "We will change this place. Together."

"We're blood brothers." Oran flashed a cocky smile. "That means no matter what it takes, we will change the world…"

* * *

Present day.

"What's wrong?" Oran asked with a tilted smile as Mateus stood at his side. "Did you lose your nerve?"

"Not quite…" Pyros swallowed hard as he looked at the intimidating form of Mateus. "You could say my nerves been slightly… unnerved by this turn of events."

Oran's eyes sparkled with delight as he could practically smell the fear coming off Pyros. Almost a tangible force to the eccentric white haired male, swinging back and forth between a first kiss and soured mustard greens.

"Heheh." Oran chuckled as his grin spread maniacally across his face. "Prepare yourself, the curtain is about to fall."

Mateus's feet slid apart as she sank into a fighting position. Her spear held up high, dark blue energy coalescing around the weapon like a spiral.

_Well…_ Pyros swallowed once as he eyed the spears deadly sharp point. _This is bad._

Pyros put his arms out to his side, bloody fire swirling about his arms in a raging inferno. His left foot scraped across the ground as he took a slow deliberate step backwards, arms raising in a defensive boxing stance.

"Let's hope." Pyros smiled cockily. "That they call me back for the second act then."

Mateus's whole body became a blur for a second before settling out with her arms dropped to either side, spear missing. Pyros blinked for a second before a piercing pain shot through his left arm, the smell of friction burnt skin filling his nostrils.

_How the hell?_ Pyros glanced behind him, eyes resting on Mateus's spear, smoke coming from the weapon is it glowed lava white. _I see, she threw it fast enough to superheat the metal…_

Pyros snapped his head back towards Mateus, just in time to see her cover the ground between them faster then a bullet, fist tearing the air apart as it flew towards his head.

But years of endless training seemed to be paying off. Pyros's flaming hand deflected the blow away, giving him an opening.

Pyros hit Mateus square in the jaw, the flames surrounding his arm exploding into her face like a jet engine. Though as impressive as the spinning vortex of fire that burned at Mateus's face was, it failed to hold a candle to the sickening sound her fist made as it glanced off the side of Pyros's stomach.

Her fist had torn his stomach wide open, flesh sizzling from the seemingly limitless friction it applied to the red heads now ruined skin.

_Damnit… I didn't even see her move._ Pyros's thoughts were interrupted as Mateus grabbed his head and threw him away from her.

Pyros could feel all the molecules in his body vibrate as Mateus touched him, creating incredible amounts of kinetic energy Energy which was released as she threw him, causing his body to break the sound barrier as he bounced cross the black top.

His shoulder was the first thing to hit pavement. Making a wrenching sound as it popped out of it's socket, and forcing his body to spin through the air. His head hit next, cracking in what was at best a concussion, followed by his back, which merely slid across the pavement tearing away his shirt until it peeled the skin on his back raw enough to bleed.

Pyros lay on the ground, teeth gritted in what could only be quantified as pure agony. But he was a strong man, a stubborn man. With a hissing sound, that was border lining a sob, Pyros staggered to his feet, tears of pain streaming down his face.

"Sorry." Oran said as he leaned against one of the few standing light poles. "I wish it didn't come to this."

"Heh." Pyros spat blood out of his mouth, one eye closing in pain, as he looked up at Mateus, who was leisurely pulling her spear out of the ground. "Show's not over yet, wait for the curtain call to critique the actors."

_Yeah, that sounded like a cool thing to say before I die._ Pyros thought as he eyed the dark blue magic that was surrounding Mateus's spear again. _The only way I can even compete with that is if I give it everything I have, and if I do that I'll burn out…_ The read head sighed mentally as Mateus pulled the spear back, about to throw it again. _Guess I don't have much choice do I?_

Mateus's body became blurry again as she threw the spear, aimed for one last deadly blow. A blow that never came.

Pyros's hand moved instantly, literally disappearing from sight as he caught the spear between finger and thumb. A goofy grin splitting his face, even as his teeth ground together in pain.

"Sorry." Pyros crushed the spear in his hand, fragments of brilliant dark blue floating around him from the shattered spear. "But your way to slow."

Pyros vanished in a flash.

Mateus looked around, trying to figure out where he had gone, only to turn around and Pyros's foot impact her head. With a shattering sound Mateus's body was propelled through the air like a rail gun, easily shattering the speed of sound as her body soared past Oran, creating enough wind to blow Oran's white hair back.

"Nice." Oran said as Mateus hit a building. "But." Causing the structure to collapse on top of her. "Not anywhere near enough."

"Oh." Pyros vanished in a flash, reappearing in front of Oran with his fist drawn back. "Shut up!…"

Pyros's fist stopped in mid air as his eyes widened, Oran's devil like grin reflected in eyes that were slowly growing wide.

"I really… wanted to hit you…" Pyros coughed blood, the red filled flem flying past Oran's head.

"I know."

A thousand shining dark blue spear fragments burst of Pyros's body. Tearing the flesh of his un-socketed arm to shreds even as it tore through his body and out his stomach, chest, legs and neck. Blood seemed to slowly stream out of his body as he started to fall backwards/

"Oh no." Oran slugged Pyros in the face, sending his riddled body soaring slowly up into the air and away from Oran. "I don't want your body and it's ugly blood around me."

_I just can't win…_ Pyros thought as his looked up towards the sky. _I wanted to protect so man people… _With a thud he hit the ground solidly on his back. _Vanille…_ His arms and legs splaying out beside him, the un-socketed one bending oddly as it did so. _Hope, Lightning…_ His mouth fell open as he started to feel weak from blood loss. _Fang… I really wanted to protect her._

"Fang, I'm sorry." Pyros closed his eyes as the wind started to howl. "Please, forgive me…"

Oran looked up at the sky as Pyros's body struggled to breathe. His smile fell for a moment, his face falling like an angel from heaven. But as Mateus pulled herself from the rubble his smile and glee returned, deadly eyes lowering to Pyros like a gun sight, cold and efficient.

"Mateus, finish him off." Oran said with a chuckle. "No need to let the Cocoon Dog suffer any longer."

Mateus nodded once as she strode forward. She raised her hand to the sky, dark blue energy coalescing in her hand. Energy that moments later solidified into a new spear, which in turn started to create a spiral of energy around it as she approached the prone man.

Pyros opened a single eye as Mateus stood over him. His tired eyes couldn't help but see her in an unfocused blur. His eyes were so unfocused the even seemed to be casting a black spot against the sun.. a black spot with sari and spear at it's side.

"Hey!" Mateus looked up at the sky as Fang's shout filled the air. "I didn't give you permission to die yet."

In a burst of white wind Fang's spear flew down from the sky, causing Mateus to hop back away from it as the weapon impacted the ground like a tigers claw. The wind slashed up the earth around it, sending it flying up into the sky as Fang landed Nimbly beside Pyros.

"Did you miss me?" Fang asked, eyes locked on Mateus as she pulled her spear out of the ground.

"I have to admit. " Pyros muttered through the pain. "In certain situations you have your own… charm."

"Ah, your so sweet." Fang pointed the tip of her spear at Mateus, the wind swirling around her like a barrier of dancing white swords. "Give me a moment to get rid of our guests and we can have some alone time."

"Take your time dear." Pyros breathed in slow as fire started to cauterize his wounds, stopping the bleeding. "Forgive me if it takes me a moment to join you…"

"Don't worry." Fang's eye's narrowed as her body lowered into a bestial stance.

Oran put his chin between his finger and thumb as he eyed Mateus and Fang. Part of him was moderately impressed that Fang had defeated Beast, even more so that she had somehow leapt over the wall. There was no doubt Fang was an exceptionally talented Pulse warrior.

_But I killed Pulse Warrior's by the thousand._ Oran sighed boredly. _One more won't be a problem._

"Mateus." Oran called as he cast one hand out towards Fang, finger slowly rising up to point at her. "Kill her."

Without another word Mateus threw her spear at Fang. The weapon disappearing as it left Mateus's finger tips and flew in what was most certainly a deadly path towards Fang.

A path that was interrupted, the spear impacted the wind surrounding Fang. It's momentum almost instantly failing as it was held still in the wind storm.

"Nice trick." Fang's lips parted in a feral smile. "But I can do it better."

Mateus's spear started to spin faster then a bullet, wind flowing away from it with enough force to tear into the concrete of the street.

Mateus burst forwards as the winds picked up. Body moving at blinding speed, closing in on Fang in less then a second, which was a second to slow.

The spear flew forwards just Mateus as she closed in on Fang. The weapon spun like a drill as it impacted Mateus square in the chest, slowly pushing her back as it made a horrid screeching sound against her armor.

_Well._ Oran watched as Mateus grabbed the spear, the rotating weapon making even shriller sounds as it ground against her hands. _Fang one, Mateus nil._

The spear started to dig into Mateus's armor, eliciting a guttural growl from the depths of her throat as dark blue blood started gush from the wound. But slowly the spear started to stop, leaving the putrid smell of burnt flesh fresh in the air.

As Mateus started to pull the spear from her chest Fang leapt atop it and plunged her spear deep inside Mateus's neck. White wind started to surround the two, and just as an ear splitting was heard it obscured both women from view, the sound of tear metal and flesh barely audible over the roar of the wind.

"Damn." Oran whistled. "That's one pissed off women."

Oran's cold eye's saw Fang flip backwards out of the wind storm, landing with the grace of a cat beside Pyros. She was strong, Oran couldn't help but to admit, though she wasn't strong enough.

The wind started to die. Revealing Mateus's torn apart form, skin and armor hanging raggedly from her haggard body. Dark blood pouring out against the dull pavement, pavement which she slowly fell down towards. Landing with a thunderous racket the great warrior fell to her side as the last vestiges of life faded from her now shattered form.

Oran stared down at the shell of Mateus's body. His smile once again slipped as her blood soaked the ground.

"Hey." Fang asked Pyros over her shoulder. "Ya still alive?"

"I'm probably dead…" Pyros coughed as he slowly got up, moving much like the injured man he was. "Just to stubborn to admit it."

_I can't help but agree._ Oran watched Pyros pop his arm back into it's socket, which made a gullet wrenching sound. _Part of me's glad that it's delaying your demise, the rest of me accepts that I can't wait any longer._

."Forgive me." Oran raised his left hand. "But I can't waste any more time here."

A crystal spike shot from his hand and towards Oran's enemy's, who both moved in opposite directions away from it. The crystal spike sunk into the ground making a low hissing sound before hundreds of crystal arms extended outwards, chasing after Fang and Pyros.

_Damnit._ Pyros concentrated fire in his hands a moment before launching it behind him and into the storm of crystal that was quickly gaining ground on him. _I'm not going to last at this rate…_

The flaming projectiles hit, sending up a column of smoke and crystal particles. But it wasn't enough as more of the crystal limbs burst from the smoke, hands wide open, and extended out towards him again, only to be met by another fireball thrown from Pyros's now shaking hands.

"Come now." Oran jeered cheerfully. "Are you two really so helpless?"

The white haired man raised his hands up to the sky like some kind of cultist priest reaching out to self defiling gods. White energy slid down his arms, his flesh slicing open as they passed down towards his chest.

"Maker, hear my call." Oran's eyes closed as both Fang and Pyros ran at him.

"Not so fast you bastard." Fang yelled as she drew her spear back, the wind spinning the weapon mesmerizingly in her hand.

Fang leapt through the air, spinning the spear above her head as she fell down towards Oran's closed eyed, grinning face. The smiling man opened his eyes as the spear plunged through his forehead, the skin around the impact peeling away as he fell backwards in a seeming slow motion.

In the moments it took him to fall Fang planted her boot in his chest and flipped backwards away from him, spear making a wet sound as it left the cavity of Oran's skull. A sound followed by Oran falling to the ground on his back, the crystal arms he had been controlling falling to the ground lifelessly.

"Hah." Fang smirked at Pyros, running her thumb under her nose in a cocky gesture. "He wasn't so tuff after all."

Pyros frowned as he cautiously approached the body, frown tugging his lips downwards. This didn't seem right, something was off..

"Fang get back!" Pyros called as he surrounded his body in bright flames.

Fang attempted to leap back, but she wasn't fast enough. From Oran's lifeless body a spike burst from the hole in his head. Twisting it's way through the air at subsonic speeds and tearing through the soft flesh, tender muscles and hard bone like nothing before swinging Fang's body around like a rag doll.

"What's wrong!" Oran's mouth clacked open and shut as blood leaked coated his pale skin. "It's beautiful you know, your blood is so beautiful." His teeth clattered together hard, chipping some of them as his uncontrollable cackles rose to a vollume louder then Fang's animalistic screams of agony. "You should share it with the rest of us."

"Just shut up!" Pyros called as flames burst from his hands, consuming Oran's body in a raging blue inferno. "Shut up you freak!"

"Freak?" Oran's flame covered was obscured by flames as he stood, casting him as a black figure with glowing white eyes in their midsts. "I may be a freak, but you're a traitor." The spike whipped around fast, flinging Fang from it's sharpened end and into the ground where she lay, grasping at her now ruined shoulder.

"What we were going to do isn't right!" Pyros shouted, tears mixed with blood coming from his eyes. "We were wrong, we were so wrong!"

"And we swore to do it. For those we loved." The crystal spike sank back into Oran's head, his entire body starting to glow. "We swore it as brothers, as family." Oran convulsed and fell down to his knees, his blood and flesh finally becoming smoke in the fire. "We swore to make this place right, to make a better world." His back arched as his arms splayed out wide, shaking wildly from side to side as his voice broke and twisted. "Nothing will stop the new dawn, no one will keep from the promises I made to my sister, no man, nor angel, not even the goddess herself will stand before me.. Not until I have kept my word to her."

The fire burst around Oran, like a bubble of energy had just exploded from the man putting the roaring flames out. And in their place stood something that made Pyros take an involuntary step back.

Oran's body had either changed into pure crystal itself or covered his ruined skin with the deep shining blue. His chest was shaped like the muscled body beneath, cracks running the length of his new abdomen and becoming deeper as they ran down his left leg, past the spiked kneecap and even over his slender foot.

The mans left arm was still human in shape and form, but his right had become a long blade from the elbow down, a massive hinge in place where his wrist should have been. Though neither his body nor arms were as striking as his head.

Long strands of crystalline hair shone purest white as they fell in delicately thing strands down his back, his eyes glowing what could only be described as a hate filled white, even his teeth glowed otherworldly white as his lips parted and closed, chips of teeth sprinkling down from his mouth mixed with drops of what had been blood, now ever incased in a crystal casing.

"What… are you." Pyros's mouth fell open as his eyes comically widened. "Just what in hell are you."

"Fifteen percent." Oran's voice reverbrated softly inside his own mouth as he spoke. "It's time for you to step up your game."

Pyros made a 'heh' sound as he looked down at the ground. Part of him had a hard time believing it had come to this. All those years he had fought alongside Oran, all the promises they had made, people they'd lost. And yet it still came down to this. Another futile struggle that no matter who won, they both lost.

"I'm sorry old friend." Pyros closed his eyes and let fire surround his body. "But there's someone I need to protect now… even if it costs my life."

The fire surged around Pyros, expanding outwards. In moments his eye's opened amidst the flame, shining a violent red.

"I am the hammer." Belias's voice rumbled from deep within the flames. "The one to bring the judgement of the Maker. Guardian of Etro." Belias breathed in, the flames seeming to be sucked into his body through his mouth and nostrils. "Prepare yourself mortal, death has come to greet thee, repent now and you may yet survive."

"Repentence is only for sinners oh guardian." Oran stood with arms spread wide, crystal like body gleaming under the setting rays of the sun. "And I am nothing if not this places greatest savior."

Belias snorts before he charges forwards, flames swirling about his god like hammer as it was raised high above his head. Oran responded by running at the menacing form of Belias, raising his blade up as the hammer came down in a slow, but horrendously powerful, blow.

The weapons met in a shockwave of energy, blowing Oran's crystal white hair back away from his head as the man slowly stood up even under the megaton force of Belias's hammer. The manic grin on Oran's face only increased as he slowly stood up, forcing Belias to slid ever so slightly backwards.

"Your nothing compared to me." With one mighty shove Oran sent Belias staggering back. "You never were." Oran's crystal blade cute deep into Belias's armor. "Never will be." Followed by a punch that lifted the hulking armored form slightly off the ground. "So just…" Where Belias elbowed Oran in the head, sending the man crashing into the concrete

"Shut your filth filled mouth." Belias said ever so calmly as his hammer crashed into Oran's back with the force of a neutron bomb, sending the man flying down into the earth as a crater extended out from the impact. "I have no interest in your machoism.."

A crystal fist shot out of the crater like a rocket. Hitting Belias square in the chest, cracking one of his armor plates, and sending him spinning out of control into the air.

"And I have no interesting in your breath generation." Oran called as his extended limb retracted back to his body, which was laying down calmly in the epicenter of the crater. "Let's take care of that, shall we?"

Oran put his hand on the ground and the limb extended again. This time letting him soar into the air as it retracted behind him.

"Hmmph!" Belias turned in the air as wings made of fire formed on his back. "Your arrogance grows tiresome." And swung his hammer in a might arc, lightning like flame flying from it's edge and exploding around Oran as he practically flew across the sky at the red armored warrior.

"Arrogance." Oran smashed against Belias's chest, crystal arm blade cutting down at him before Belias's swatted him away with his free hand. "Implies I can't live up to what I'm saying." Oran extended his hand towards Belias, who put his hammer in the way to block only for Oran to grab it and vault over him, spinning as he went.

Belias punched up towards the spinning form of Oran, only for the man to kick his hand with enough force to crack his hand forcing it away from Oran, letting the white haired man descend towards Belias's head with his blade.

The crystalline sword left a shallow mark across Belias's menacing face before the hulking giant smacked Oran in the side firmly with his hammer.

Which only made the white haired maniac laugh as he skid across the ground, coming to a stop by a now mostly unconscious Fang. With a look of glee in his hate white eyes he picked up her body and held it high in the air as Belias started to descend towards him.

"Come on you air bag!" Oran shouted. "Come and smite me."

Belias replied by standing on the ground, staring loathingly at Oran. Deciding not to risk an attack because it might hurt Fang.

"To scared?" Oran's blade extended and impaled Belias's shoulder. "Afraid to hurt someone?" The crystal blade pulled out of Belias's shoulder and stabbed him again, and again, across the giants body.

"I'm not afraid to hurt someone." Oran's eyes slid down to Fang as she put a hand over his bladed arm. "Especially not you."

Gashes spread across the crystalline arm as though a hundred powerful claws were slashing it to pieces at the same time, chunks of the ever so slightly luminescent crystal spraying the air in a majestic swirl as Oran started to struggle.

"Gah!" He screamed as his crystal arm practically torn off his body from the wind torrent. "You witch!"

"you bitch." Fang retorted, smiling in the tiredness of near death as she stared into those cruel white orbs. "You shouldn't worry about me so much."

Oran's eye's snapped to Belias, just as his giant hammer smashed into the side of Oran's face. Like a feather in a strong wind Oran soared to the sky, letting go of Fang as the sky seemed to swallow him hole, the white haired maniac's body soaring well over twenty story's up.

"In the Makers name." Belias plunged the head of his hammer into the ground. All the blood that had been shed in the battle rising to swirl about him, igniting into flames and becoming a hundred thousand marble sized balls as they touched and combined.. "I command you to burn in the deepest recess's of the abyss!"

The marble sized fire balls shot towards Oran like bullets from a heavy machine gun. The sound they made was even similar, save it seemed to grow louder the further away they got from Pyros and the closer they were to Oran.

"Just what are those supposed to do?" Fang nearly whispered from where she lay next to Belias.

"They will create blasts stronger then the most powerful explosives the human race has ever created." Belias spoke calmly, staring cooly up at Oran. "There is no mortal who can survive."

The first of the marble sized balls hit Oran in the side, it's explosion so great the clouds were pushed aside. Folowed by another, and another, until the deafening sound was one continuous note, the cloud of hyper heated atoms created a vile black cloud in the air as the last of the projectiles exploded.

Moments later crystal pieces showered the world bellow like rain, glinting ever so lightly in the suns final ray of redish sunlight.

The sun had finally set, now only the light of the moon illuminated the world bellow, casting the crystal fragments in a celestial type glow. The distant ruins of Cocoon glowing beautifully in the nights ever so gentle radiance.

Fang dragged herself to lean against Belias's leg and stare up at the sky. The scarlet blood from the massive hole in her shoulder had final stopped flowing, and from Belias's attack it had all been pulled from her arm leaving an eerily clean hole. Even the dark stains of sari were gone as she closed one eye in exhaustion.

"Hey." Belias looks down as he hears Fang's voice speak painfully. "Did we get him this time?"

The great warrior kneels down beside Fang, gently laying her down with his hulk like hands. As Fang lay on the ground, semi motionless, Belias touched the side of her face tenderly with one of his larger then life fingers.

"Rest young warrior." Belias said soothingly. "You deserve to have peace now."

Fang stared up at Belias as the crystal shard glinted in the moonlight all around them. Her hand ran up his, feeling the worn grooves in his gauntlet, the carcks and abbrasions of what must have been countless battles. Fang smiled faintly as she looked up at Belias's head.

The cracks that ran along the helmet allowed red hair to spill forth, the ghost of pale white skin and the depths of passionate eyes.

"There you are." She couldn't but stare up into his eye. "I know you were in there you bastard."

"Don't speak, you're tired." Belias's voice slowly dropped, his chin falling to his chest. "You fought well warrior, now close your eyes. Know peace."

"In a second." Fang muttered, smirk starting to spread across your first. "I just wanted to tell you I lov…"

A crystal blade pierced Fang's throat, literally just appearing out of thin air. Fang's eyes widened hysteralically for a moment before her body convulsed, blood coming out of her mouth as her body made a horrid gurgling sound.

Belias stared down at her body stunned, until he heard the sound of boots landing on shoulder.

"Sleep well." Belias had barely managed to look up at Oran when the mans glowing white had touched his face.

With a yell Belias fell backwards as Oran leapt from his shoulder and landed on the ground, the crystal gone from his skin.

"How." Belias yelled as he grabbed at his face, a bluish white substance sizzling like acid across his helmet. "How did you survive!"

Oran stood up, back to Belias, as the giant swung it's hammer down at the white haired male. A swing that Oran gracefully sidestepped, spinning ever so slightly as white light consumed his hand.

"It wasn't hard." As Oran's spin faced him towards the hammed he flicked his wrist, a ball of energy tearing the handle in half, causing the head to fall harmlessly against the ground. "You can't break my armor." With another flick of his wrist energy burst from his hand and tore Belias's left arm off. "And I." With a final cast of his hand Belias was armless, fire like blood gushing out and staining the ground with flames. "Never surrender."

The giant fell to his back. Finally defeated and helpless. His energy spend Belias's started to fade, setting Pyros down on the ground slowly in the midst of endless whitish red sparks. The mans body, armless like his Edielon before him, rested on the ground staring tiredly up at the sky.

Pyros breathed heavily, his boiling blood starting to catch his body on fire. The pain was excruciating, but as he saw the look on Oran's face as the man moved to sit beside him he couldn't help but to wonder who was hurt worse.

"seventeen." Oran said softly, somberly looking down at his former comrade. "That's how much of my power I had to use against you."

"Wow." Pyros closed his eyes briefly. "Guess I really am stubborn, aren't I?" Oran snorted in amusement.

"Stubborn. No." Oran looked up at the sky as Pyros opened his eyes. "Your just one the best fighters Cocoon has ever seen. You should be proud, you came closer to stopping the New Dawn then anyone else ever has."

"Not that it matters." Pyros could feel the eating his knees like a glutton. "I lost, and that means I'll burn here to ashes." Pyros laughed once, painfully. "I spent all my strength and still I couldn't save anyone. I've always failed to protect people, haven't I?"

Oran didn't say anything. He merely looked down saddened at Pyros while he summoned white magic to hands he was starting to believe were cursed.

"You deserve a proper burial." Oran moved both his hands out over Pyros's body, the red haired male looked up at the moon in a final bliss. "Do you have anything left to say old friend?"

"Two things." Pyros breathed in once heavily, the feel of boiling blood sliding down his throat making him cringe. "Protect my sister." Oran nodded once, watching as Pyros stared into the full moon. "And I think I loved her…"

A blade of light severed Pyros's head and legs from his torso in a flash of crimson boiling blood sprayed out, staining Oran's pale as death skin and bone white hair in hot scarlet as he sat their, letting the artieral spray coat his hurting form.

If there had been anyone alive to see, they wouldn't know which poured down his face the most. Silent tears or hot blood.

New beginnings. They are never free, the price is always high. And even if we believe in our hearts we are right this question always remains. Just how much are we willing to sacrifice for a New Dawn?

* * *

__**(A/N)**

****Thank Saranghayo. She messaged me, it wound up in my inbox, I reset my password, spent the last three-four days trying to find what I'd written for this chapter threw out a lot of it and wrote it the best I could, edited it twice, almost threw it out again, but decided to post it before I lost my nerve again. I've been gone awhile, things came up and I got away from almost everything that had to do with writing.. but my fiancee wants me to write. She says I'm less depressed when I write so I'll try to finish this before I burn out on writing... and, well, if your part of the angry mob I imagine is about to murder me for disapearing, again, then let's give me a five hour head start shall we..?


End file.
